


Entre o Amor e a Loucura

by nathy_lie



Series: Entre o Perigo e a Paixão [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Hisoka/OC, HisokaxOC, M/M, OC, Original Character(s), hunterxhunter - Freeform, hxh - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 50
Words: 144,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathy_lie/pseuds/nathy_lie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dois anos se passaram desde a primeira vez que se conheceram. Ambos os lados sentem a saudade apertar em seus respectivos corações. Mesmo ter vivenciado o começo de uma relação amorosa conturbada e intrigante, Naomi ainda tem esperanças de revê-lo. Hisoka, depois de ter concluído seus recentes planos, acha que é hora de revê-la. Será que esse reencontro será cordial? Será que chegará a acontecer? (Continuação de "Entre o Perigo e a Paixão")</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dois Anos Depois

**Author's Note:**

> Se já conhecem a fic "Entre o Perigo e a Paixão", provavelmente vão entender essa história desde o comecinho. Se não, recomendo ler antes de prosseguir nessa parte ^^
> 
> HxH by Togashi, OC by me - HisokaxOC
> 
> Fic 18+, portanto... é de conteúdo forte, então...aos mais sensíveis/contra OCs/-18....pensem antes de ler e/ou reclamar da história. Espero que tenha boa leitura e paciência, caso eu atrase ou escreva partes da história que não pareçam agradáveis. Vamos lá!

Dois anos se passaram.

Nesse período, aconteceram muitas coisas em York Shin… dentro do Genei Ryodan… na vida de Naomi.

A promissora escritora foi promovida, ganhou uma fama básica por toda a York Shin, melhorou de vida, apesar de continuar vivendo sozinha naquele apartamento simples de dois andares. Infelizmente, teve que lidar com perdas. Sua vizinha, com quem convivia tão amistosamente, tinha morrido. Mas ganhou simples e grandes alegrias. Havia adotado um gatinho que salvou das mãos de garotos maus que a maltratavam. E continuava vivendo uma espera. Uma espera que não lhe causava saudades, pois sentia-o tão perto de si. Era como se ele estivesse vivendo com ela. _Ele_...

Na vida de Hisoka também.

Novatos promissores, lutas interessantes, missões do Ryodan, a quase luta que teve com Kuroro Lucifer. Por ter sido derrotado por um jovem Hunter que vingou seu clã assassinado pelo Ryodan, ele ficou impossibilitado de lutar com o mágico assassino, mas deu uma oportunidade para poder lutar com ele, desde que ele pudesse ajudá-lo a recuperar seu poder perdido – justamente pela habilidade nen desse jovem Hunter, de nome Kurapika. Depois disso, estava sem muitos planos pela frente, somente a luta com Kuroro… e o reencontro com _ela_. Será que ela ainda lembrava dele? Ou já tinha esquecido e conhecido outro homem interessante? Não… ela era dele, ele a “marcou”. Tinha sido seu primeiro homem, e era até então seu amor. Ele prometeu voltar quando pudesse. Propositalmente, ele bloqueou seu número do registro do seu smartphone com sua habilidade da Textura Enganosa, mas poderia retornar a deixar disponível quando quisesse. Fez propositalmente. Primeiro, porque teria que seguir em frente e prestar seu Exame Hunter novamente, não poderia ter tanto tempo disponível para ela, caso procurasse; segundo, queria “testá-la”. Queria ver se ela foi realmente fiel ao esperá-lo. Ele o fez…agora, veria se ela também o esperou.

Depois de uma missão que cumpriu após a eleição do novo presidente da Academia Hunter, estava livre… sentado em um galho grosso de uma árvore, distante da cidade, pensava nisso com as mãos sujas de sangue. Ficava admirando o sangue do Hunter que estava perseguindo e que agora estava morto, graças ao Hisoka. Terradein havia contratado caçadores profissionais para eliminar ele e um “amigo” o qual esteve envolvido nessa missão, Irumi. Era dever dele executá-lo antes que fizesse alguma besteira. E esse Terradein era, junto com o tal padrinho de Naomi, envolvidos na caça de Hunters de Lista Negra. Olhou de novo para a mão ensanguentada. Lembrou-se do sangue dela. Do mesmo sangue da pureza que havia rompido prazeirosamente. Seu corpo, seu cheiro… sua luxúria crescia bastante naquela noite fria. Era hora do reencontro. Sorria levemente.

Muito longe de onde estava Hisoka, alguém estava em sua solitária cama, olhando para a Lua Crescente que brilhava perfeitamente no céu. Lembrava o belo sorriso sinistro dele. Daquele homem que deixou em seu coração uma doce saudade. Ele era a perfeição e o terror. Um anjo e demônio ao mesmo tempo. Mas Naomi ainda pensava nele, perguntava para si mesmo por que a ligação daquele número havia desaparecido. Teria ele esquecido dela? Seria bom e ruim ao mesmo tempo. Bom, porque não seria mais perseguida por um homem de personalidade perigosa como ele. Ruim, porque jamais veria seu amado novamente. A sanidade de Naomi estava em questão para si mesmo – como poderia ela querer ver aquele ser de novo? Havia esquecido de tudo que ele fez? Das cenas loucas que a fez vivenciar? Não… e também não havia esquecido das vezes em que a tocava, possuía, amava. Dos seus seios duros sendo tocados levemente pela ponta daqueles dedos grossos e firmes, de unhas longas e pontudas. Aquelas unhas arrastando-se levemente na pele dela. O homem que a havia feito mulher. Aquele ruivo que nem precisava tocá-la para fazê-la suspirar, gemer de prazer. Que poder possuía aquele mágico…

– Ah, bruxo do amor… você ainda existe? – Naomi perguntou para aquela Lua, como se ela pudesse dar a resposta.

– Estou aqui… esperando vê-la novamente! – disse o outro, olhando para o céu também.

Separados fisicamente, juntos mentalmente. Até quando?


	2. Durante Esses Dois Anos - I

Fatos ocorridos na vida de Naomi enquanto acontecia o Exame Hunter que Hisoka estava prestando pela segunda vez.

* * *

Naomi despertava aos poucos, ainda sentindo uma preguiça de levantar da cama. Era dormindo, assim nem se preocupava. Mas a ansiedade de receber o e-mail do local de trabalho aprovando o novo livro era grande, e foi isso que a fez levantar e lavar o rosto para aliviar os olhinhos inchados do seu despertar. Indo até o computador, abriu sua caixa de e-mails e estava lá: a resposta da empresa em relação ao livro dela! Mas o e-mail fez a felicidade murchar. O novo livro escrito por ela foi censurado e a empresa do jornal sofreu duras críticas – principalmente por parte das mulheres – por parte de um romance tal “escandaloso”.

– Ahhh! Esse romance por acaso é voltado para crianças? Por que estão fazendo isso?

O tal livro tinha como base tudo que ela vivenciou quando foi sequestrada pelo Genei Ryodan. Era uma leve denúncia disfarçada de outros personagens e outros nomes. Era sábia o suficiente para não relatar sua história real. Não queria mais encrencas com o Ryodan. Nunca mais ver Kuroro em sua vida. Exceto um deles… Claire Noir (o pseudônimo dela como escritora) estava tendo um livro censurado pela primeira vez.

Ela mandou respostas, justificando-se. No dia seguinte, foi até o local de trabalho conversar com o redator-chefe que era o segundo patrão dela. Durante a audiência com ele, ela escutou gritos que vinham da entrada do grande prédio comercial.

– O que é isso?

– Vamos ver daqui da janela, mesmo. – disse o homem louro, bem mais alto e aparente bem mais velho que Naomi.

Eram algumas mulheres, todas vestidas igualmente de vermelho, caras pintadas, aparentemente ativistas de alguma organização, queimando folhas em plena porta da empresa. Aquelas folhas eram cópias piratas tiradas da internet e eram feitas como lenha para uma pequena fogueira. Um ataque direto a obra dela.

– Mas o que é isso?! - perguntou Naomi, assustada.

– Fica calma… já vamos dar um jeito nisso. – ele foi até o interfone na parede e mandou seguranças lá para baixo.

– Preciso ir lá me justificar! - a morena virou-se para abrir a porta, quando duas mãos grandes e bronzeadas apoiaram-se em seus ombros esguios e retos, impedindo-a de sair gentilmente.

– Por favor, Naomi… não vá se arriscar ali, elas são loucas, podem querer fazer alguma coisa contigo!

Dando um leve suspiro, ela ficou parada ali e justificou.

– ...preciso explicar-me diante daquelas mulheres. Acho que ninguém entendeu meu livro, e é mais que justo explicar para elas e para todos a essência do meu livro. Não me segura, vou até elas! – disse, saindo dali.

Entre seguranças e ativistas que se atacavam grosseiramente, apareceu a média figura da escritora. Calma, séria, concentrada. Naquele perfil seguro e silencioso, todos pararam por instantes.

– Peço que se acalmem, pois preciso justificar-me.

– É você essa escritorazinha? - gritou uma delas.

– Sim, é essa mesma escritorazinha que você está pensando. E antes que venham me atacar pessoalmente, preciso falar com todas vocês!

– Falar o quê? Só se for para cancelar esse lixo obsceno de livro! – disse a mesma que a chamou de “escritorazinha”.

– Mas é essa menina que escreveu tal livro?! – perguntou uma outra, abaixando os próprios óculos escuros para analisar Naomi de cima para baixo.

Mais vozes estridentes e femininas começaram um burburinho. Naomi pediu silêncio.

– Quero justificar esse livro para vocês, que aparentemente nem leram direito!

– Ora, faça-me o favor de… – a de óculos foi interrompida pela primeira a se manifestar, que pôs sua mão na frente dela. A (aparentemente) líder do grupo queria ouvir a explicação.

– Gostaria de lembra que esse livro, antes de tudo, narra algumas experiências pessoais que passei, não todas! - ela mentiu um pouco, afinal reservava a privacidade dela dos fatos – e que não foi fácil para mim. A experiência de um sequestro é assustadora, e os abusos não devem ser visto como fantasias sexuais, até peço perdão se fiz parecer isso. Mas se lerem a história, analisarem os fatos, verão a realidade por trás disso. Narrei também a experiência de outros que sofreram coisas piores que eu. Expliquei isso durante todo o contexto.

– Desculpam por favor minha interrupção, – o segundo chefe de Naomi tomou-lhe a frente – mas devo concordar com essa jovem escritora. Eu acompanhei todo o processo do livro, pude ler antes da avaliação geral, e posso garantir que o livro é uma séria denúncia aos sequestros, há relatos importantes. As cenas que envolvem abusos sexuais não são reles fetiches, são cenas complexas, pesquisam em casa sobre isso. Se lessem mais, pesquisassem mais, se tivessem a mesma experiência que nossa escritora aqui… não estariam se passando por ridículas agora! Então, façam o favor de pararem com esse ataque pessoal. Voltando para casa, vocês poderão refletir melhor que ficar fazendo essa baderna!

Ele finalizou. O silêncio ponderou por segundos. A “líder” quis argumentar uma coisa, mas resolveu fechar a boca. Os guardas tomaram a frente dos dois.

– Isso mesmo, passam fora! Fora, fora, xô!

Houve mais um princípio de confusão, tendo que aparecer a polícia local para amenizar.

– Vamos para dentro, Naomi. – o diretor loiro a levou para dentro.

Naomi seguiu calada, chateada com aquilo. Notando isso, ele prosseguiu.

– Vamos lá, você foi excelente! Eu que peço desculpas por quase impedi-la de se defender.

– E eu que agradeço por ter me ajudado. – disse Naomi, com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

Ambos trocaram olhares por alguns segundos. E depois voltaram até o escritório dele.

…………………

Voltando para a casa, deparou-se com um pequeno grupo de garotos uniformizados que estavam judiando de um animalzinho, que pelo miado fraco e choroso, era de um gatinho. Foi inevitável ignorar aquilo. Meteu-se na frente dos colegiais e agarrou o pequeno gatinho preto nos braços.

– Que está fazendo, mulher?! – disse um deles.

– Solta esse bichinho aí, senão ele vai te trazer azar, hein?! – disse um outro.

– Azar é ter que lidar com ignorantes como vocês! Voltem para suas casas, por que esse gatinho já é meu! – disse sem pensar, totalmente cheia de compaixão pelo gatinho que estava ferido.

– Sua peste! Você não é ninguém para nos dar moral!

– E você tem bastante moral na cara a ponto de fazer mal a um filhote que sequer tem poder de defesa! – ela retrucou.

Os três começaram a caminhar em direção a ela, dois deles socando uma mão na outra e o outro levantando um pedaço de madeira contra ela, que manteve-se firme ali diante deles. Era muita ousadia diante de uma situação tão injusta. Ambos, apesar de serem meninos, eram maiores que ela. Três contra um. Ou contra dois.

O que estava com pedaço de madeira foi o primeiro a atacar e o primeiro a levar um chute entre as pernas, fazendo-o cair de joelhos entre gemidos de dor. Depois de chutar as bolas sensíveis do primeiro agressor, Naomi saiu correndo com o gatinho no colo, e os dois outros foram atrás dela. Entrou em um beco, acabando encurralada. Sem saída, os outros dois foram até ela, e vinha o outro agredido, andando meio torto por causa da dor, mas decidido a se vingar.

– Covardes que nem vocês me dão pena… mas podem vir. – mesmo receosa por dentro, era marrenta demais para demonstrar medo.

Vendo uma pedra no chão e ao seu lado, pegou-a e ameaçou com ela. O gatinho era firmemente seguro por um braço só.

– Podem vir!

Uma figura alta aparece por detrás dos garotos. Loiro, de óculos escuros, de punhos fechados.

– E aí, seus moleques! São vocês que estão sem saída aqui!

Naomi reconheceu seu segundo chefe. Até ela surpreendeu-se com o ar frio e intimidador dele, que fez os colegiais pararem congelados.

– Tratam de dar o fora daqui, agora! Senão eu vou dar uma lição de covardia aqui! - ele parecia rosnar enquanto falava.

– Calma aí, tio, já estamos saindo…

– Tio, o caramba! Rápido, rápido! – ele gesticulava com a mão para eles saírem dali da frente dela.

Depois que os três saíram, ele foi até ela. Fitou por uns segundos a criatura que olhava admirada para ele.

– Devo reconhecer que você foi o herói do dia… – disse Naomi, ajeitando o gatinho machucado no colo.

– Pelo visto, você foi a heroína do dia. Apenas lhe dei cobertura… – disse ele, estendendo-lhe a mão grande para ela, falando-lhe docilmente – vamos andando?

– Er… sim claro… – ela aceitou, ainda meio sem jeito diante daquela figura alta.

Ele a acompanhou até a casa dela. Naomi o convidou para que entrasse e tomasse um pouco de café, mas ele recusou gentilmente. Despediu-se, beijando-lhe a mão com jeito cortês, e foi embora. Agora, ela tinha um gatinho lindo e machucado para cuidar.

…………………

– Como está o gatinho, Naomi? – perguntou o chefe, enquanto levava uns papéis até a mesa de Naomi.

– Está bem… por sorte, não estava tão debilitado. Sinto-me tão bem comigo mesmo por ter me arriscado ali! Se não tivesse me arriscado, que seria daquela pobre criaturinha?

– Por isso que disse ontem que foi a verdadeira heroína do dia! … bem, quer um pouco de café? - ele ofereceu enquanto preparava o expresso na máquina da sala.

– Ah, sim… mas descafeinado, por favor.

– Certo… ah! Esqueci de falar antes! Seu livro foi liberado pelo chefe maior.

– Sério?! – ela levantou-se da cadeira.

– Sim, sim. E o esquecido aqui quase não te comunica…

Ela foi até ele e, pegando seu descafeinado, promoveu um brinde.

– Vamos brindar?

– Claro, Naomi! Um brinde a essa pequena guerreira!

– Hehehe… nem tanto… – disse a mulher, modesta.

Após o brinde, Naomi foi também agradecer – mas sem brinde – ao seu primeiro chefe. Com o passar dos dias, o livro de Naomi foi um sucesso em questão de dias. Além de ter sido polêmico antes da publicação – o que ajudou no sucesso -, convenceu leitores e leitoras eufóricas. “Tudo Por Trás do Sequestro” tinha sido sua indireta resposta para Kuroro. Ele disse que lia seus livros. Logo, lerá esse também e entenderá sua resposta. Mas Naomi escreveu de forma discreta e direta, sem atacar diretamente ninguém. Talvez… Hisoka lesse também. Mas onde ele estava nesse momento?

Nesse momento, Hisoka prestava seu segundo Exame Hunter e descobria novos promissores, futuramente seriam seus brinquedos até que ele finalizasse. Divertia-se no exame como ninguém. Mas lembrava-se sempre dela. E torcia para que ela não o tivesse esquecido – essa era a prova que ele pôs para ela.


	3. Durante Esses Dois Anos - II

Fatos ocorridos na vida de Naomi enquanto Hisoka havia se tornado um Hunter oficial e partia para a Torre Celestial, lugar considerado como sagrado para lutadores, principalmente aqueles especializados em Nen.

* * *

 

Promovida em um setor em seu local de trabalho, Naomi celebrava com alguns amigos que tinha lá. Champanhe e bombons, salves e brindes, sorte e sucesso.

– Que esse brinde seja o primeiro de muitos! – disse o segundo chefe de Naomi, o que tinha proposto o brinde.

– Tomara! – disse a outra, interessada nos bombons que no champanhe. Ela não apreciava bebidas alcoólicas, a não ser quando havia algo para celebrar.

– É a primeira escritora da nossa empresa que vira sub-chefe do cargo de novos talentos. – observou uma morena alta, de corpo exageradamente voluptuoso, com certo ar orgulhoso. Mas estava alegremente celebrando a vitória da colega de trabalho.

Aparecendo o chefe da empresa – o chefe maior de Naomi – aparecer no corredor, todos se voltaram para ele respeitosamente. E ele não parecia nada animado.

– Acho que a festinha pode continuar depois, não?

– Sim, Senhor Bege. – concordaram todos.

– Desculpa-me, Senhor Bege… eu nem sabia dessa celebração, não queria causar nenhum incômodo.

– Pois se não quer causar incômodo, acaba logo com isso! – disse o baixinho de bigode grosso e de cara amarrada.

– Sim, senhor.

– Ora, Senhor Bege! A ideia foi minha, logo quem merece essa bronca sou eu! – disse o loiro.

– Senhor Don, isso também serve para você! – disse, com um sorriso levemente debochado.

– Ai, ai…

Naomi e Don seguiram para a sala deles.

– Sempre de mau humor esse nosso chefinho, não? – disse ele, dando leves tapinhas no ombro da amiga, para animá-la. Levar broncas, mesmo sendo leves, não animada nenhum funcionário daquela empresa de jornal.

– Já me acostumei. Além disso, sou mais que grata pela oportunidade que estou tendo.

– Que bom, minha querida…

Don era o segundo chefe de Naomi, o que gerenciava os livros que ela escrevia e da atuação dela na empresa. Ele também ajudava a promovê-la, assim como fez quando ela foi promovida a sub-chefe de caçadora de novos talentos. Ele era o chefe principal dessa área, agora duas vezes superior dela.

– Será que vai me aguentar como chefe mais uma vez? – disse o loiro, sentando-se à sua mesa.

– Não teria outro melhor! – disse ela, com sorriso inocente no rosto.

Don admirava aquela jovem escritora de um jeito especial. Sentia-se atraído por ela. Nem mesmo seus recentes quarenta anos completos – embora parecesse ter dez a menos - o fazia olhá-la como uma simples garota qualquer. Ela era uma bela mulher aos seus olhos. E talvez… pudesse aproximar-se mais dela quando surgisse uma oportunidade. Mas sentia-se acuado um pouco, visto que ela era muito séria e respeitosa, uma excelente companheira de trabalho, diferente de outras que tivera. Ficou observando-a em sua mesa, digitando no computador. Seus olhos azuis se dirigiram para abaixo da mesa, onde dava para se ver pernas tão bonitas, ainda mais em um salto médio preto com meia-calça fumê. Carne fresca tentadora.

Desde aquela vez em que a salvou dos estudantes que queriam atacá-la por causa do gatinho salvo por ela, ele ofereceu-se para acompanhá-la até a porta de casa. Naomi aceitou, visto que não era nada demais uma companhia amiga e, ao mesmo tempo, protetora. Ele a respeitava – um ponto positivo para Naomi sempre confiar nele e também admirá-lo.

Os dias se passavam tranquilamente. Cada dia parecia mais longo que o outro. Todas as noites, Naomi pegava naquele tal celular que o ruivo deu. Não tinha mais aquele número registrado, como poderia ligar para ele? Será que, acidentalmente, ela o havia apagado? Não… ela não era tão desastrada para fazer isso. Era o que mais guardava ali. Caía na cama, esperando pelo sono, pensando nele. Podia muito bem esquecê-lo, mas isso nem de longe estava em seus planos. Não sentia atração alguma por outro homem, só aquele Hisoka tomava seus pensamentos. Depois de tudo que ele fez… ele lhe pediu perdão ao confessar que gostava dela. Mas ela ainda não confiava nele. E ao mesmo tempo queria vê-lo de novo. “Droga!”, ela sempre resmungava isso antes de cair definitivamente no sono.

…………………

Enquanto verificava uns papéis a pedido de Don, este entrava na sala levantando uns ingressos.

– Naomizinhaaa! Olha só que tenho aqui!

– O quê? – ela parou seu serviço.

– Gosta de assistir lutas?

– Lutas? Bem… não, na verdade. Mas… por que pergunta isso?

– Ahh! Queria te convidar para irmos ver as grandes lutas da Torre Celestial, mas você não curte lutas… – disse o loiro, com ar de desapontado.

– Bem, posso ir com você, por que não? Ver algo novo, para mim que praticamente nunca saiu dessa cidade...

– Isso, isso! Vai ser uma experiência legal para você!

Ele deu um ingresso para ela.

– O chefe liberou nós e os caras que trabalham no mesmo setor que a gente por uns meses. Vai ser ótimo relaxar nesse verão vendo lutas! – disse ele estendendo-se na cadeira giratória.

– Férias liberadas?! Ah, topo! Vamos nos divertir!

– Opa!

Ambos comemoraram juntos. Ele a convidou para jantar naquele dia, pela primeira vez. Naomi ficou sem jeito, mas não teve como dizer não. O homem que sempre comprava as “brigas” dela com o chefe principal. E que tinha dado um ingresso para ir com ele ver lutas, uma oportunidade de sair de sua vida solitária e curtir com amigos. As pessoas que trabalhavam no mesmo setor dela também eram próximos a ela. Então, iriam ser dias loucamente divertidos, ótimo para esquecer sua solidão e sua esperança em rever Hisoka.

Durante o jantar…

– Bem, Naomi… depois dessas conversas que tivemos, preciso… perguntar algo.

– Pergunte.

– ...nem sei por onde começar… fico sem jeito… mas sou curioso mesmo.

– Pode perguntar, eu não morderei.

– Bem… você é solteira, Naomi?

Ela sentiu-se travar por segundos. Abaixou os olhos primeiramente, depois voltou a olhar nos olhos dele.

– Sim… não sou casada…

– Mas… tem algum namorado?

– Por que… pergunta isso? – ela não sabia o que responder, tinha medo de falar besteiras.

– É que… se estiver realmente livre… eu a pedirei de namoro agora! – enfatizou o “agora” de forma brincalhona, seguido de uma risada simples, como se sentisse aliviado em falar aqui. Realmente, Don estava.

– Ah… fiquei sem jeito… – ela voltou a abaixar a cabeça.

– Por quê?

– Ah… nem sei por onde começar… também não quero falar nada que o chateie…

– Hummm… já vi que tem um outro na jogada, não é?

– É… é… não, sim, bem… – e, por fim, se enrolou toda.

Don a pegou na mão. Sustentou a mão bem menor na palma da sua, que era bem maior. Os anéis que ele usava em todos os dedos – com exceção do anelar - eram luxuosos.

– Naomi… não precisa ter vergonha em falar a verdade. Se já tem alguém que ama, fala. Se está indecisa, também. Vou respeitá-la em sua decisão, minha princesinha. Mas saiba… que estarei aqui. Tem um cara na sua frente nesse momento que te gosta… e que vai saber respeitá-la em qualquer decisão.

Sentiu-se paralisada. Apesar de amar aquele ruivo, a bela figura madura e charmosa do loiro alto e de tom de pele bronzeado lhe impressionou naquele momento. Ele tinha mão macia, forte, de dedos compridos – se quisesse esmagar a mãozinha delicada dela ali, faria com total sucesso. Mas ele estava agindo totalmente diferente de quem queria esmagar sua mão. Viu finalizar sua declaração aproximando a mão dela em direção aos lábios finos. Com os olhos fixos nos dela, Don se preparava para beijar-lhe a mão de forma cavalheira, mas não deu tempo de fazê-lo: A morena tirou sua mão e pôs junto com a outra em seu próprio colo.

– Er… desculpa… fiquei realmente sem jeito.

– E então… o que me diz?

– Bem… no momento não dá, ...não dá para falar muitas coisas… mas sinto que ainda não é minha hora de começar um relacionamento… é que tenho alguns planos… e quero dar prioridade ao meu trabalho antes…

– Está bem, está bem. Don aqui não está chateado, não se preocupe. Bom, quer comer mais alguma coisa?

– Não, estou bem. Nunca tive jantar melhor!

– Hehehe… ótimo...

– Mas da próxima vez, eu ajudarei a pagar.

– Qual nada! Eu a convidei, e sempre que a convidar, a princesa não tirará um Jeni* sequer do bolso!

Ela sentiu que estava ficando cada vez mais vermelha. Após o jantar, ele a levou para a casa, deixando-a na porta. Sua vizinha estava na janela, mas dentro de casa, e a viu chegar com um homem de bom estilo e boa aparência. Terno branco e óculos escuros. Naomi vestia um vestido de decote redondo e meio solto no corpo – exceto na cintura –, de cor azul-marinho.

– Bom, boa noite.

– Até amanhã, e obrigado pelo jantar.

– Eu que agradeço por me fazer companhia. Uma noite solitária, a menos… poderíamos repetir isso sempre… o que acha?

– Dependendo…

– Do quê?

– Que nós juntos dividimos a conta… fico sem jeito de ver só você gastando comigo!

Don riu meio alto, em plena noite silenciosa naquela área.

– … faria com todo o prazer, pequena… – ele foi se aproximando mais, agachando-se um pouco, para deixar um beijo na bochecha rosada dela. Um beijo meio longo, que Naomi não rejeitou. Parecia um beijo simples, inofensivo, a princípio. Mas tinha um calor mágico que a fez fechar os olhos.

– Pensa na minha proposta… darei todo o tempo que quiser…– disse ele, sussurrando ao pé do ouvido.

Com isso, seguiu seu caminho em seu andar meio desengonçado, moleque, com as mãos no bolso. Ela assistiu aquela figura desaparecer na curva da esquina. Depois, foi até a casa da vizinha buscar o gatinho que ela deixou-a tomar conta até que ela voltasse do trabalho. Como eram íntimas, a velha atreveu-se a perguntar sobre aquele homem.

– É meu colega de trabalho. Foi ele quem me salvou daqueles garotos, lembra do que te falei sobre quando salvei o Kuro? – ela perguntou enquanto afagava o gatinho preto nos braços.

Kuro era o gatinho. Ainda filhote e magrinho demais, recuperava-se das feridas. Naomi resolveu se dedicar àquele gatinho, visto que sozinho nas ruas, mesmo que estivesse em sua ninhada, seria pego novamente e só o pior o esperava. Quando ia para a empresa, deixava o Kuro com a vizinha, e o buscava de noite, quando estava de volta. Parece que cada um deles – Naomi, a vizinha e Kuro – se completavam unidos em suas vidas solitárias. O pequenino filhote órfão e abandonado, a idosa sofrida da filha morta e uma jovem mulher saudosa e esperançosa de rever o amado. Uma perfeita novela da vida real – ou não.

Certa noite, quando estava na casa da vizinha para buscar Kuro, vivenciou uma perda lastimável. Naomi ia saindo da casa da vizinha, quando foi se despedir dela em seu quarto. Encontrou a idosa no chão, morta, com o rosto cheio de lágrimas. A foto da única filha morta no chão, aparentemente caído. Desesperada, Naomi tentava reanimá-la, mas a morte havia levado a alma daquela bondosa criatura. Chamou os bombeiros rapidamente. Vieram também médicos e constataram que um súbito ataque cardíaco foi o causador daquela morte tão triste. Foram anos de pesar para aquele pobre coração que já estava tomado por um tumor. A perda de uma única filha foi o fator principal para aquela vizinha ter decaído muito. E apesar de toda a dor, era uma criatura extraordinariamente bondosa, sempre com um sorriso escasso no rosto abatido. Foi uma guerreira. Sem parentes por perto, Naomi foi a única a acompanhar o corpo da vizinha até o cemitério. Ela estava arrasada.

Nos primeiros dias, Naomi levava Kuro às escondidas no trabalho, confiando apenas em Don o segredo. Não tinha mais ninguém para ajudá-la com o pobre gatinho, até que Don recomendou uma conhecida que poderia fazer isso. Essa conhecida era de confiança dele, mas Naomi hesitou inicialmente.

– Não se preocupe, Naomi. Minha ex-empregada não é tão inocente em fazer nada que me desagrada. Ela sabe disso, então pode confiar em mim.

Seria ele tão poderoso assim? Ele passava segurança e conforto para Naomi. Ele quase ou nunca falava de sua vida, mas ela percebia nele um homem de boa situação. Ela jamais perguntou nada da vida dele, o que talvez deveria fazer aos poucos. Precisava conhecer mais aquele que era apaixonado por ela. Como poderia namorar alguém assim, do nada? ...apenas um só… um só homem ela poderia se arriscar sem conhecer nada dele…

Ela não era atraída por Don, embora ele sempre a trazia conforto por estar junto. Não via detalhes em si nem exigia que lhe aparecesse um príncipe encantado, mas aquele homem definitivamente não era o Hisoka. Seria ótimo que aquele fosse o Hisoka! Protetor e que sempre convidasse para um animado jantar.

Depois daquela semana de luto, chegou a semana que começaria as férias de verão e a viagem até a República de Padokea, onde estava a Torre Celestial.

“Um dos edifícios mais alto do mundo, a Torre Celestial fica a 3.250 pés de altura e tem 251 andares. No interior, milhares de artistas marciais competir diariamente, a fim de avançar para andares mais altos. Os competidores têm permissão para lutar e derrotar seu adversário utilizando quaisquer meios, mas as armas não são permitidas nos primeiros 199 andares. O prêmio é dado em dinheiro em cada um dos 199 pisos; depois de atingir o 100º andar, os competidores têm seu próprio quarto privado. No 1º andar, um concorrente terá dinheiro suficiente para uma bebida, não importa o resultado da batalha. No 50º andar, um competidor recebe 50.000 Jennis para uma vitória. No 100º andar o dinheiro do prêmio é de 1 milhão de Jennis e por um 150, a recompensa é mais de 10 milhões Jennis.”

Naomi leu sobre enquanto estava no dirigível com o grupo. E Don acrescentava curiosidades.

– A partir do 200º andar, os vencedores não recebem simplesmente prêmio em dinheiro, também recebem um honorável reconhecimento e diversas regalias! E é lá que estão os gladiadores do Terceiro Milênio! O 251º andar é a grande área da Batalha Olímpica! Os melhores estão lá para as mais emocionante lutas!

– Bem interessante… – disse ele, lendo o resto do informativo, mas prestando atenção as palavras do segundo chefe.

– Ih, tem muita coisa para você conhecer, Naomizinha! Tem grandes lutadores aqui, principalmente depois do 200º andar! Há verdadeiros gladiadores que levam a sério com suas vidas! Dizem que há um que nunca perdeu uma luta sequer, e todos os que perderam morreram nas batalhas!

– Nossa… esse deve ser um monstro gladiador… assim não parece tão interessante… – ela parou de ler devido a sua surpresa.

– Ah, querida! Mas eles estão aqui para isso mesmo. Lutar e arriscar suas vidas. Parece chocante, mas irá se emocionar ao assistir tais clássicos!

– ...será? E… quem é esse tal gladiador que mata seus adversários?

– Ah, esqueci o nome… me falaram aqui, mas lá vamos vê-lo em ação!

Mal sabia Naomi que esse “monstro gladiador” era Hisoka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Jenni é a unidade monetária no universo de HxH.


	4. Durante Esses Dois Anos - III

Em um luxuoso quarto do 200º andar, um ser estava diante da enorme janela, que dava vista para toda a cidade onde ficava a Torre Celestial. De roupão cor de vinho, ele fitava toda aquela visão maravilhosa, pensando na luta que teria à tarde. Mais um idiota qualquer que teria que matar. Já estava ficando entediado com as expectativas que criou quando foi para lá. Será que aqueles dois meninos viriam realmente ao seu encontro?

Hisoka coçava a cabeça entediado, enquanto não saia dali. Surpreendeu-se ao ver no céu azul e sem nuvens um dirigível luxuoso. Era de uma empresa de jornal. E aquele _slogan_ era familiar. Sim, vinha de York Shin, devido a sinalização de cor roxa – todos os dirigíveis de lá tinham esse detalhe: uma sinalização em forma de bandeirola – no caso roxa – em uma das antenas. York Shin… tinha deixado tantas coisas lá… ainda tinha fé que lutaria com Kuroro breve. Breve. Já tinha mais de três anos que esperava isso. Naomi. Ele não havia esquecido daquela _pessoa_. Propositalmente, ele havia apagado – bloqueado com sua habilidade Nen - o registro do número do seu celular do outro que deixou com ela. Poderia reativar quando quisesse. Mas a hora não era aquela.

O que ela estava fazendo nesse momento? Será que o esqueceu? Ele torcia para que não. Sempre imaginava planos para reencontrá-la. Aquele dirigível fê-lo lembrar das loucuras que a fez vivenciar junto com ele, e não se arrependia de nada. Será que Kuroro havia esquecido mesmo? Não queria ter o incômodo de imaginá-la nos braços dele novamente, como da outra vez em que o moreno a forçou uma estúpida relação sexual. Chega, aquilo era um passado finito.

O ruivo de cabelos úmidos e escorridos pelo pescoço, quase chegando aos ombros, olhou para o relógio. Apertou os lábios um no outro, demonstrando seu tédio. Mas ao lembrar do corpo daquela pessoa, acabou deslizando a língua sutilmente entre seus lábios. Seria muito bom se ela estivesse ali agora. Mas encontraria com ela, um dia. Ela querendo ou não. Mesmo que se estivesse com outro. Faria de tudo para, ao menos, ter uma última vez com ela e deixá-la ir com quem quer que fosse se namorado ou marido. Penteando os cabelos com os dedos, ele saiu da janela e sentou-se na cama macia e de colchão grosso.

– Droga… – ele resmungou baixinho.

De repente, alguém bateu a porta. Ele levantou-se e foi atender. Era uma das serventes domésticas trazendo necessidades de cama, mesa e banho. Com um leve sorriso, ele permitiu que ela entrasse. Deixou ela atualizar toalhas, lençóis, o que precisava ser trocado ali. Não que Hisoka deixasse tudo uma tremenda bagunça, mas eram regras do local. Principalmente as suítes do 200º andar para cima, onde os lutadores e expectadores tinham tratamento típico de um spa. Encostado à parede e com as mãos nos bolsos do roupão, ele assistia a jovem servente trocar os lençóis.

Essa servente era uma jovem mulher, de estatura média, silhueta magra – mas saudável – e de porte sério. Os cabelos de um tom roxo bem escuro, presos caprichosamente junto com o chapéu típico dos funcionários da Torre Celestial. O vestido sempre justo ao corpo, revelando um corpo aparentemente curvilíneo. A pele clara e o perfil mimoso a fazia parecer um anjo. Os olhos castanhos escuros, quase negros. Lembrava um pouco Naomi, só diferenciando na altura – a servente parecia um pouco mais alta e a cor do cabelo. Não era a primeira vez que essa servente vinha até a suíte onde estava Hisoka e ele já a havia observado numa outra vez. Também aparecia uma outra servente, uma mulher bem mais madura, cabelos bem negros, pele pouco mais bronzeada e de olhos cinzas. Tinha a fisionomia bem magra e sequer olhava para a cara do ruivo. Parecia que nem gostava dele. A outra não, essa ainda o olhava nos olhos, pedia licença, perguntava se a comida servida estava ao gosto dele. Quando estava disposto, dava uma certa gorjeta para ela, porém esta sempre recusava de forma pacífica. A servente mais velha recebia sem nenhuma outra reação a não ser um simples “obrigada” - era quando olhava nos olhos dele, que já a provocava com o olhar para assustá-la. Mas a outra mais jovem… era dócil demais, não despertava nenhuma vontade nele… a não ser curiosidade. Bom, os traços dela. Lembrava a Naomi.

– Mais ou menos pelas cinco da tarde, trarei a comida, está bem? – a voz melodiosa e baixa o tirou da distração.

– Ah… bem, cinco horas? Mas eu estarei ocupado na arena… não tem como ser três horas depois? – disse ele, calmamente.

– Bom, posso falar para meu chefe. Mas de qualquer forma, não o deixarei sem seu lanche da tarde. – disse ela, abaixando um pouco a cabeça.

Um leve sorriso maroto apareceu no rosto dele. Mas não fez nada que a espantasse.

– Ah! Ótimo, fico feliz em vê-la preocupada em não me deixar sem comer…

– É meu dever, senhor Hisoka.

Ambos trocaram rapidamente olhares. Ela nunca conseguia encará-lo com tanta firmeza, parecia sentir medo dele – mas sem desprezá-lo como a outra colega.

– Vou me retirar, com licença! – ela saiu levando o que precisava ser limpo.

Hisoka fechou a porta tranquilamente depois que ela saiu. O cheiro de toalhas e lençóis limpos dava para sentir longe. Lavanda. Nunca foi muito fã e aromas, mas naquele momento agradava-lhe aquele aroma. Adoraria dormir ali naquele momento, mas deveria se preparar para a próxima luta. Conforto não o prepararia corretamente para isso.

…………………

Naomi ficou em uma suíte no 200º andar, dividindo-a com uma colega de trabalho. Don ficou em um a suíte vizinha a dela, com outro colega do mesmo sexo. Naquela mesma tarde, ele assistiria a luta. Naomi não quis, preferindo conhecer o famoso “bairro” de lanchonetes que havia naquele andar: uma área enorme cheia de restaurantes e lanchonetes, similar aos típicos “3º andar” de _shoppings_.

– Ah, não me diga que não quer assistir nenhuma luta?! – questionou o loiro.

– Vejo outra. Além disso, você não disse que aqui acontece lutas de hora em hora?

– Ah, isso é verdade. Mas essa luta de hoje vai ser sangrenta! – os olhos deles brilharam um pouco. Aquilo quase assustou Naomi, mas ela (ainda) se dava muito bem com ele, não havia o que temer.

– Por isso mesmo que não vou! Quero ver lutas mais leves, onde se pode admirar habilidades invés de sangue e outros “gladiadorismos”! – justificou a morena, fazendo leve biquinho.

Don riu vendo aquela resposta dela.

– ...é tão sensível!

– Pior que sou! Hehehe… – ela brincou em sua justificativa real.

– Está bem! Vejo-a depois no saguão principal, certo?

– Certo!

– Não esqueça, gata! – disse para ela, que já ia com a outra colega até a grande área de lanchonetes.

– Pode deixar! – ela cantarolou a resposta.

Don foi com o companheiro de quarto e encontrar com os outros. A luta que assistiriam era de Hisoka com um dos mestres do andar.

– Senhoras e senhores! Uma grande luta vai acontecer dentro de quatro minutos! Portanto, apressem-se porque não vamos dar desconto de tempo! – a locutora quase berrava no microfone, em uma voz meio irritante de tão fina. – Hisoka vai desafiar um dos mestres do andar que ainda não foi revelado! Será uma luta de suspense e de muita ação! O Mágico da Morte que nunca perde e sempre mata promete uma luta inesquecível! E mais, …

– Ai, ai! Cala essa boca, guriazinha! – Don resmungou para si mesmo. – Voz irritante. Muito blá-blá-blá! Cadê a luta?!

Os outros concordaram. Depois dos minutos, pontualmente a luta começa. Naomi estava em uma lanchonete, comendo com sua amiga. O local – bem grande e cheio de opções – estava vazio. Motivo? A luta que acontecia naquele momento. Os televisores dali estavam até desligados.

– Puxa, poderiam manter os televisores ligados! – disse Naomi.

– Acredito… que lutas como essa não são transmissíveis em locais onde tem crianças por perto. – explicava a outra, com a boca cheia.

– Ah, sim.

– Mas em alguns lugares com público adulto concentrado, deve ter televisores ligados. Achei que não estava interessada nessa luta, Naomi.

– E não estou. Achei apenas curioso… os televisores não estarem ligados.

– É por esse motivo que expliquei… – sem querer, interrompeu a fala para segurar o arroto, e depois continuou – o Don adora essas lutas polêmicas!

– Como todos os homens…

– Há mulheres que apreciam lutas dessas… até mesmo porque há gladiadores bem sensuais, hihihihi – ela ria baixinho, junto com a outra que compartilhava a mesma graça.

– Bom… ainda não vi nenhum gladiador de tirar o fôlego…

– Também não… mas dizem que há um… que é um pedaço cruel de mau caminho!

– E quem é esse? – Naomi parou a batata frita entre os dedos antes de comê-la.

– Só ouço falar… um tal de “Mágico da Morte”, como é chamado aqui… mas não sei o nome desse…

– “Mágico da Morte”… – Naomi voltou a comer a batata – nossa, esse deve ser bem cruel!

– O Don me disse que em todas as lutas em que participou, todos! Todos, Naomi! Morreram nas mãos dele! – a companheira enfatizava com um ar empolgado.

– Ah, isso ele me falou. Nossa, nem quero ver lutas com esse cara aí, não!

– Só quero vê-lo se… se ele realmente faz as entranhas das mulheres tremerem! Entende, Naomi?

– Ai, ai… sua pervertidinha! – Naomi brincou com a amiga.

…………………

Esplêndida luta. Insana. Cruel. Sanguinária. Essa seria a luta que Hisoka teria naquela tarde se o seu adversário realmente tivesse comparecido. Com isso, Hisoka se tornou um mestre do andar e o tal adversário teria que voltar do zero. Nunca ele se sentiu tão aborrecido. Hisoka saiu chateado dali, assim como muitos reclamaram daquela luta que nem aconteceu. Don sentiu-se frustrado também.

Sua sede de matar ainda estava firme e forte. Foi com ela para a arena, esperando pelo tal mestre do andar, e voltou do mesmo jeito. Mas chateado. Vencer daquela forma era totalmente ridículo para ele. Voltou para a sua suíte. Viu em cima de um móvel uns mimos de admiradores, flores e caixas de bombons. Ele não tinha aquele relacionamento típico entre celebridades e fãs, mas sempre recebia desses agrados – só lhe agradando as caixas de bombons, já que doces eram seu fraco. Chegou perto dos presentes e arrancou gentilmente uma das azaleias brancas que formavam um lindo buquê. Apertou-a em sua mão com força, encravando suas unhas na palma da própria mão, descontando aquela frustração. Abrindo a mão, viu a mistura do seu próprio sangue e das pétalas amassadas da flor. Uma combinação sadisticamente bela: as pétalas alvas amassadas e manchadas de sangue. Um sangue vivo, vermelho e intenso. Lembrou-se da primeira vez que deflorou aquela mulher, aquela que sempre aparecia em sua memória. Do sangue dela contornando a área em torno da vagina. Era uma mancha tão vermelha e tão intensa como aquele sangue que provocou em sua palma da mão. Ficou naquela reflexão por um minuto e foi lavar as mãos.

Precisava tomar uma ducha morna para se acalmar e descansar até a hora do lanche. Não teria lutas por aproximadamente uma semana. O único divertimento que teria era o “batismo” de iniciantes que não possuíam a técnica Nen, prejudicando-os gravemente. Seria mais um tempo tedioso, até a chegada daqueles dois garotos que conheceu no Exame Hunter.

E por falar nestes, Hisoka descobriu que ambos já estavam lá na Torre Celestial enquanto assistia a televisão. Gon Freecs, Killua Zaoldyeck. Promissores jovens lutadores que já estavam em andares superiores aos primeiros vinte andares. Excelente. Agora, ele teria que prepará-los até que estivessem dignos de avançar depois do 199º andar. Sabia que Gon veio até lá para treinar o suficiente para devolver o soco que ele deu no garoto, durante o Exame Hunter. E estava totalmente disposto em vê-lo crescer, e amadurecer, para torná-lo o inimigo ideal para derrotá-lo e matá-lo. Porque era assim que Hisoka via um inimigo: quanto mais forte, mais merecedor de ser destruído; quando mais determinado, mais digno de ser esmagado. Por ele. Por que ele era o homem mais forte, e buscava aqueles que pudessem ser como ele um dia. Era um prazer intenso derrotá-los da forma mais insana. Suas expectativas em torno de um menino de aproximadamente doze anos e com uma força incomum eram motivadoras. Afinal, não era todo dia que se encontrava jovens promissores que nem o Gon…

…………………

– Uma frustração pura! – reclamava Don.

– Ah, logo terá outras lutas dele, Don! – falou a companheira de Naomi.

– Sei, mas… nem sei te explicar minha frustração, e outros também ficaram assim, não é? – o loiro apontava para o companheiro dele.

– Verdade. – concordou o outro.

– Ah, se estivesse conosco lá no paraíso dos lanches! – disse Naomi, farta de tanto comer mas nem um pouco arrependida – Olha, você iria se divertir mais!

– ...pior que você hoje tem razão, Naomi. – concordou Don, com leve biquinho.

– Bom, vamos voltar para nossas suítes! – disse a companheira de Naomi.

– Já está tarde e amanhã vamos explorar mais desses lugares. – foi a vez do companheiro de Don.

– Certo. – concordou Naomi.

Quando ambos se direcionavam para a área residencial (onde tinham as suítes), Don puxou levemente a mão da morena que estava amando discretamente.

– Espera, Naomi. Eu… queria falar uma coisa contigo.

– Claro, o que é?

Os outros dois tinham parado também. Don se virou para eles.

– Vão na frente, é algo particular. Depois levo a Naomi para suíte de vocês duas, certo?

– Por mim, tudo bem. – concordou a companheira de quarto dela.

Quando ambos estavam a sós no saguão, Don a puxou para um dos sofás enormes que havia ali.

– Vem cá… e me diz: pensou naquela minha proposta?

– Proposta?

– Sim, não se lembra? ...que eu pedi em namoro.

– Ahh… – ela coçou a cabeça.

– Então… o que me diz? Pensou bem no caso?

– Bom… não estou pronta ainda.

– Pronta? Não está pronta? Está mais que pronta! Livre, desimpedida… bem, você é livre, mesmo?

Ela abaixou a cabeça.

– Eu sabia. – disse ele, suspirando.

– Bem, não namoro ninguém… mas… promete não se irritar comigo?

– Ora, ora… irritar-me porque ama uma outra pessoa que conheceu antes de mim? Ahhh! – puxou-a para um abraço amistoso – isso é totalmente normal, Naomi! Só… sinto por não ter sido tão rápido, antes!

Naomi ficou silenciosa, aproveitando aquele aconchego que oferecia aquele peito que parecia robusto por baixo da camisa. Ela fechou os olhos.

– … que bom que me entende…

– Claro, Naomi. Claro…

Ele acariciava os cabelos sedosos da morena. No fundo, estava irritado, mas jamais passaria aquela frustração nela. Tudo era só uma questão de tempo.

– E… essa pessoa que você ama… te ama também?

– ...não sei te dizer, Don.

– Se ele não te ama como você o ama, aconselho como um grande amigo esquecê-la…ou esquecê-lo, na verdade. – acrescentou um leve toque de riso.

– Ele me ama… mas não nos vemos faz tempo.

– Entendo… entendo…

– Don… é uma história louca se eu te contasse…

– Ah, adoro histórias loucas! – soltou-a do abraço para falar gesticulando, como costumava fazer – E românticas? Mais ainda!

– Você… é louco mesmo… vou contar as coisas aos pouquinhos, preciso sentir confiança em mim mesmo para te contar como e por que estou apaixonada.

– ...tem todo o tempo do mundo comigo, Naomi… – ele abaixou seus óculos escuros para fitá-la nos olhos.

Parecia que Naomi tinha encontrado um bom amigo para ser seu confidente. E, se ele realmente a amava, entenderia tudo.

– A confissão desse momento: gostei de um cara q sequer imaginei encontrar na vida, e que me prometeu voltar para mim um dia.

Don olhou desconfiado para ela. Essa confissão passava a impressão que ela estava sendo iludida por um típico sedutor barato.

– Olha, Naomi… não querendo magoá-la, mas esse cara me parece desses típicos sedutores baratos, viu?!

Naomi olhou para ele com certo ar de frustração.

– Seria mesmo isso?

– Sim, sim. E não quero vê-la iludida. Quero fazê-la realizada! – ele a puxou para um outro abraço. Similar ao anterior, porém apertava-a em seus braços.

– Mas… mesmo se… se já tivesse ocorrido uma primeira vez?

Don ficou chocado. Naomi já tinha sido deflorada por um outro que não fosse ele? Mantendo a calma, ele a segurou pelos ombros gentilmente, querendo saber mais.

– Mas Naomi… tudo… ocorreu porque você quis, não?

– Claro! ...nunca fui abusada por ele! – ela falava tranquilamente como se nunca tivesse acontecido esse abuso – eu que quis.

– Ah… um alívio a mais… – mentiu. Agora que ele estava chateado em saber disso.

– Que bom que compreendeu minha situação.

– Só desconfiei desse cara manter essa distância depois de tê-la tido pela primeira vez… confesso, Naomi… não quero que seja brinquedo de ninguém! Jamais Don trataria a senhorita Naomi como um brinquedo! – disse convincente.

Ele parecia confortável em suas palavras. Isso fez Naomi refletir ali.

– Mas… ainda somos amigos?

– E se quiser, você pode ser mais que isso para mim. Sabe bem!

Ela abraçou-o forte. Ele correspondeu, obviamente. E em um canto daquele saguão, alguém estava sozinho, espionando o casal. Sem se preocupar em detalhes, essa pessoa apenas queria relaxar sozinho no grande saguão do 200º andar, fora da própria suíte. Achou curioso ver, naquelas horas da noite, apenas um simples casal abraçado tranquilamente. Enquanto isso, essa pessoa se ocupava em seu canto mudar o foco de observação, concentrando-se no castelo de baralhos que estava edificando solitariamente.


	5. Durante Esses Dois Anos - IV

O dia seguinte se aproximava. Os primeiros raios de Sol invadiam a janela do quarto de Naomi, que acordava incomodada com aquela luz solar bem na cara. A noite anterior tinha sido agradável em companhia de Don, mas sentia certo incômodo, no fundo. Não sabia explicar para si mesmo o que sentia. Por amar aquele Hisoka, esquivava-se de qualquer intenção de flerte, seja com quem fosse. Levantou-se, indo até o armário que era dela para pegar aquele celular. Checou mensagens, verificou todas as configurações que havia no aparelho, e nada! Nenhum sinal daquele número misterioso que havia ligado para ela.

A pergunta que incomodava a cabeça de Naomi era: valia a pena esperar por ele? A promessa por ele foi feita, mas por que desapareceu aquele número do celular que ele mesmo havia dado para ela? Sentia que deveria tomar uma decisão rápida em relação a isso.

– Oi, bom dia! – a companheira de quarto bateu-lhe levemente o ombro.

– Ah! Er… bom dia! – despertou de seus pensamentos em um leve susto.

– Assustou-se comigo?

– Eu… tava distraída aqui…

– Telefonando? – a amiga reparou no smartphone na mão dela.

– ...sim… mas ele parece que está com problemas… – disse, guardando no armário.

– Problemas? Ué, o próprio Don sabe consertar aparelhos como smartphones. Pede para ele ver o que está havendo.

– É… – Naomi teve uma ideia rápida. – talvez ele possa me esclarecer uma dúvida.

– Isso!

Resolveu fazer o Don tentar descobrir o número perdido de Hisoka, já que, segundo a companheira de quarto, ele era dessas pessoas que sabiam mexer em aparelhos eletrônicos. Apresentou o tal problema ao Don (não conseguia achar um número de contato que poderia estar escondido em algum registro na memória do celular) e ele verificou.

– Olha… estou reiniciando seu smartphone aqui… não vejo absolutamente nada! Parece que nunca foi usado!

– Não há nenhum vestígio de ligações?

– Nenhum, Naomi. Parece que ainda nem saiu do embrulho!

Sem chances. E agora… o jeito era esquecer tudo aquilo… mas não seria fácil. Aquele “bruxo do amor” foi um feitiço estranho e louco que aconteceu uma vez e não irá mais acontecer.

…………………

Começo de uma noite fria. Sentado em sua cama, Hisoka apenas descansava em seu tempo livre, assistindo a televisão. Não se sentia tão animado em marcar lutas ou “batizar” usuários fracos e inexperientes em Nen. Estava focado nos meninos que progrediam em suas lutas e, breve, testaria para ver se estavam suficientemente preparados.

Aquela camareira bonitinha ainda não veio fazer seus serviços por dois dias, sendo substituída por aquela velha antipática que não ia com a cara dele. E quando mal começou a pensar nela, a porta bateu. Lá ia ele receber o jantar no quarto, quando teve uma surpresa agradável.

– Oh! Você por aqui? ♥

– Sim, Senhor Hisoka. Estive sumida por esses dias devido a um resfriado que comprometeu toda a disposição.

– Ah, coitadinha! Mas que bom que retornou ao serviço, entra! – ele convidou-a para entrar.

A jovem serviçal foi até a pequena mesa de jantar e colocou o prato de jantar e outros aperitivos que estavam cobertos em cima dela, arrumando tudo caprichosamente. Ele se aproximava dela aos poucos, observando-a. De repente, a moça sentiu alguém quase encostada nela, virando-se rapidamente. O ruivo estava bem próximo a ela, com um sorriso agradável e enigmático ao mesmo tempo. Ela abaixou a cabeça, tímida.

– Não precisa ficar assim… já nos damos bem, não precisa agir como se fosse um simples estranho…

– D-d-desculpe… – ela gaguejava.

Aquilo era um bom e mal sinal para Hisoka: ela demonstrava sinais de um típico embaraço que uma mulher sente quando um homem que lhe agrada está por perto. Nem de longe ele queria despertar tal sentimento nas funcionárias. Já tinha uma pessoa que havia despertado seu interesse, logo não queria outras. Porém, estava há tanto tempo sem ter por perto algo para se “distrair”. Não tinha vícios em satisfazer suas necessidades sexuais em qualquer corpo que encontrasse, sabia conviver sem sexo por meses. A presença daquela funcionária da Torre Celestial já havia despertado nele a nostalgia dos tempos em que esteve com aquela que já foi refém do Ryodan em York Shin. Sua refém, também, pois ele também foi um dos responsáveis pelo seu rapto. A melhor refém que um raptor poderia sequestrar. A saudade dela o deixava levemente excitado, mas nada que o fizesse atrair-se por um outro alguém. Mas aquele momento era diferente.

– Posso… retirar-me agora? – disse a outra, quase encostada contra o corpo do outro.

– Não… – disse ele, com a voz levemente rouca.

Igual a um tigre prestes a dar o bote em sua presa, o ruivo alto pôs suas belas mãos masculinas nos ombros esguios da camareira, fazendo-a recuar um pouco. Ela olhava-o assustada, porém não se desvencilhou quando ele a tocou dessa maneira.

– Hmm… er… deseja mais alguma coisa?

– ...sim. – disse ele, apertando os lábios um no outro e encarando-a com malícia.

Mal terminou de falar, ele pegou aquele corpo bem menor que o dele e colocou em seu ombro como se fosse uma mochila. A outra apenas exclamou um “ui” bem fraquinho. Ele a levou para o quarto, colocando-a no centro da cama. Confusa, a moça o olhou nos olhos e arriscou a perguntar-lhe.

– Por que… por que está fazendo isso… – a voz que já era baixa tornou-se mais melodiosa e agradável de se ouvir.

– … não quer? – já na cama e por cima dela, de quatro, perguntou calmamente.

Não, ele não queria demonstrar imposição. Ao mesmo tempo, queria saciar seus desejos sexuais que estavam despertando seu membro que já pulsava levemente ainda dentro do roupão. Mas imposição nenhuma intimidava aquela que não demonstrava a menor das resistências. Ele sabia a quem e como atacava. E aquela “presa” era perfeitamente disposta para si, não escondendo sua atração por seu “predador”. Ele a deitou na cama, segurando-lhe pelos ombros, enquanto a beijava pelo pescoço, quase encravando uma mordida ali. Sem demonstrar resistência, a camareira aceitou aquela atitude tão íntima e intensa sem fazer nada, nem mesmo retribuir da mesma forma que ele. Ainda devorando aquele pescoço macio de beijos, ele começou a tirar-lhe calmamente a roupa.

– Não me respondeu ainda… não quer que eu continue? – ele precisava ouvir de sua boca que estava tudo bem, por parte dela.

Ela apenas confirmou com a cabeça que sim. Aliviado, pode terminar de despi-la sem a menor das preocupações. Estava tudo bem e poderia desfrutar daquele corpo, satisfazer-se daquela intensa vontade de possuir Naomi, mesmo que fosse em um outro corpo.

Inerte e submissa, a morena permitia que ele lhe fizesse íntimas carícias em seus seios mimosos, ao mesmo tempo que ele beijava por todo seu colo. Ele não sentia ainda necessidade dela lhe fazer tais coisas. Ela era apenas só um brinquedo para lhe divertir. Deslizou seu dedo médio do começo do clitóris até a entrada da vagina dela, fazendo a outra antes inerte mover-se entre um gemido longo.

– ...já conhece esse tipo de prazer? – disse Hisoka ao pé do ouvido da outra.

– …

Voltou a respondê-lo com silêncio. Ele deduziu que teria que descobrir por conta própria, já que a outra apresentava a timidez similar à de Naomi. Retornou a deslizar os dedos pelo sexo dela, focando no clitóris dela. A outra gemia baixinho, docemente. Diferente de quando teve seu momento com Naomi, ele estava sendo até gentil... pelo menos naquele momento em que descobria a fêmea que estava à sua frente. Penetrou dois dos seus dedos grossos e de unhas longas nela, que arqueou o corpo. Ele sustentou o corpo dela com o outro braço, já que ela estava quase caindo da cama.

– Fala, mulher…você nunca fez isso? – ele ainda insistiu na pergunta.

– Ahhh…er… sim. Mas... já faz algum tempo…e sou solteira. – a outra confessou meio encabulada.

– Humm… interessante…

Os traços do corpo da funcionária da torre lhe passavam a impressão de que era realmente virgem, mas quis verificar melhor. Talvez ela até fosse uma, e poderia esconder isso para não “intimidá-lo”. Havia homens que, diferente de outros, inclusive o próprio, desistiam de mulheres quando descobriam-lhe a virgindade. Socou dentro dela os dedos com certa força, estimulando-a por dentro. A outra se contorcia em seus braços, jogando a cabeça para trás, totalmente sustentada por ele. De repente, a outra começou a acariciar-lhe o peito ainda coberto pelo roupão já meio frouxo, o que deixou-o mais excitado. Ele puxou-a mais para perto, abraçando o belo corpo nu dela contra o seu que deixava cair o roupão pelos ombos, descobrindo-os.

Aos poucos, ela parecia desinibir-se. Puxando-lhe o roupão, descobriu-lhe da cintura para cima, revelando o tronco musculoso e robusto de cintura meio esguia, em comparação ao peito largo. Os seios se roçavam contra o peito dela a cada vez que ele a apertava contra si. Realmente, parecia conhecer momentos como aquele, de fato não mentiu. “Que sem graça.”, pensou ele. Mas como estava a fim de descarregar seus impulsos sexuais nela, apenas focou nisso.

Deitando-se sobre ela, ele terminou de tirar o resto do roupão ameças movendo-se em cima dela, que automaticamente abriu suas pernas, acolhendo-o entre elas. Ele deslizou suas mãos por entre aquelas coxas, abrindo-lhe ainda mais as pernas. Por um momento, fechou os olhos. Sim, Naomi assumia aquele corpo em sua mente. Ainda de olhos fechados, deitou-se completamente no tronco dela e beijava-lhe furiosamente os lábios. Sim, eram os lábios _dela_. Pegou-a pelos pulsos e colocou-os para trás, quase encostando na cabeceira. Como a fêmea em seus braços já não era mais virgem, não havia preocupação em machucá-la – foi o que pensou logo ao ouvi-la confessar. Pegou gentilmente seu próprio órgão já ereto e mirou contra o sexo dela. Penetrou-a imediatamente, sem nenhuma preocupação com aquela que era possuída luxuriosamente. Aos poucos, acelerava os movimentos dos quadris, intensamente, descontando todos aqueles instintos que quase deixava seu pênis dolorido devido a tensão sexual. A outra parecia uma típica prostituta; de forma saliente, gemia similar ao ronronar de um gato e pressionando os dedos (e unhas) contra as costas largas e musculosas do seu parceiro naquele momento. Era inimaginável para Hisoka aquela tímida e inofensiva camareira ser tão ousada e desinibida naquela hora. As mãozinhas dela percorrera por todas as costas dele, chegando até as nádegas, apertando-as. Aquilo deixou o homem louco, fazendo enfiar com mais força seu membro fálico dentro dela, que já exclamava mais alto seu prazer. Ele enterrou todo seu membro dentro dela, com força, mais rapidamente, saciando-se no início do seu intenso orgasmo. Desligando-se totalmente de tudo, entregou-se ao seu prazer mais potente, sem ligar que fazia a outra gritar também de dor. Era como se fosse os gritos da Naomi. Teve a impressão de tê-la ali novamente. Esmagava o corpo menor sob seu peso. Puxava-lhe os longos cabelos assanhados no coque antes bem preso ao alto da nuca. Mordia-lhe o ombro com força. Arranhava-lhe as coxas. Encravava-se totalmente dentro dela enquanto soltava um baixo grito de orgasmo, finalizando-o com um gemido rouco e longo.

Ao saciar-se totalmente, ele abriu os olhos. Aos poucos, ia se acostumando com a realidade do momento. Longos cabelos negros e lisos tampavam-lhe a visão. O cheiro era de outra mulher. O toque também. Afastou os cabelos dela dos olhos, virando seu rosto para olhar o da sua fêmea ali. Parecia possuída. Os olhos semicerrados, quase virados. A boca aberta. Aquela boca… pedia por um beijo, assim fazendo. Sua boca pequena e aberta parecia seca, o hálito também, mas nada impedia dele desfrutar do beijo de língua.

– Oi… – chamou Hisoka, quase beijando-lhe a face.

– Hmmm… – parecia um gato ronronando. – ahhh… por que parou?

Ela parecia não satisfeita ainda em seu prazer. Por que as mulheres sempre demoravam mais para chegar ao orgasmo? Isso o incomodava levemente. Além disso, não era ela quem decidiria as coisas, e sim ele.

– Descansa aí… enquanto vou ao toalete. – disse ele, levantando-se e deixando-a lá, jogada na cama como se realmente ele tivesse tido trabalho em fazê-la ceder.

Foi jogar uma água gelada no corpo. Apesar da época fria do ano, ele sempre sentia seu corpo ferver antes e depois do sexo e nada como refrescar-se. Além disso, precisava se refrescar; e aquela mulher na sua cama também. Voltou do mesmo jeito que entrou no chuveiro, procurando pelo roupão que estava jogado no outro lado da cama. Hisoka apreciava a visão que tinha daquele corpo esguio, de seios médios e duros, curvas delicadas e pernas roliças.

– Hmmm… não vem se deitar? – disse a outra, contorcendo-se na cama insinuosamente.

– Vou jantar, estou com fome. Se quiser, fica a vontade para descansar o resto da noite aqui.

– Ah... sim… – concordou a outra, disfarçando sua frustração.

Naquele resto da noite, ele permitiu que ela tivesse livre uso do chuveiro e da cama para descansar em sua folga. Sorte que ela não tinha mais trabalho naquela hora. Ao perceber que ela havia dormido, Hisoka pode também fazer o mesmo. E assim, pode descansar tranquilamente para acordar cedo e verificar de perto aqueles meninos que tanto queria enfrentar, principalmente aquele garoto chamado Gon.

…………………

Aquela torre lhe parecia chata. Naomi chegou a ver algumas lutas, mas achava tudo aquilo tão tedioso. Mas para não decepcionar seu amigo Don, nunca reclamava. Somente achou curioso em saber que havia crianças competindo seriamente naquele andar.

– Ah, essas lutas dos garotos nem me interessam! – disse o loiro, ajeitando os óculos escuros.

– A mim também não interessa muito… mas não achava que encontraria crianças lutando aqui de igual para igual com veteranos e experientes.

– É… aqui é um lugar de surpresas…

– É… nosso período de férias aqui está terminando…

– Temos mais uma semana, Naomi. Poderemos fazer muitas coisas aqui, juntos!

Don sempre passava maior tempo com Naomi. Isso fez os respectivos companheiros de quarto deles fofocarem uma possível “amizade-colorida”. Mas ela não tinha nada mais íntimo com ele e vice-versa. Por ele, essa amizade seria mais que uma simples amizade. Mas a morena não confirmava seu pedido de namoro. De fato, o loiro não interessava a Naomi a não ser em ter uma relação amistosa.

Mas Don não andava 24 horas por dia ao lado dela. Tinha outros funcionários da empresa ali que se dava bem ou então ficava sozinho quando queria. E em uma dessas andanças pelos corredores do 200º andar, teve a oportunidade de ficar frente a frente com o famoso “Mágico da Morte”, o lutador Hisoka. Impressionou-se com tal figura de porte ostentoso. Parecia que emitia uma energia sinistra. Ao ser observado, o mágico virou-se para Don. Ambos trocaram olhares desafiadores.

– É lutador novo por aqui? – Hisoka atreveu-se a perguntar primeiro.

Don sentiu o sangue fever. Não de raiva, nem de medo. Mas de euforia. Secretamente, adorava estar diante de perigo e de gente perigosa, mesmo que não fosse tão forte o suficiente quanto a adversidade diante de si.

– E… se eu for um? – Don respondeu tranquilamente.

Hisoka sorriu irônico. Sabia bem analisar as pessoas e geralmente acertava.

– Hehehe… bem cômico, você.

– Acha? – ele avançou um pouco mais, caminhando contra ele que estava de braços cruzados olhando para aquela figura que, para ele, era patética.

– Sim, e até corajoso demais para desafiar inimigos dos mais ceifadores. Meus parabéns! – Hisoka mirou sua mão contra ele, usando uma fraca barreira de Nen para impedi-lo de avançar. Uma pessoa normal seria brutalmente lançada longe com aquela barreira fraca, mas surpreendeu-se ao vê-lo avançar facilmente aquela barreira. Chegou a uma conclusão.

– Então, é usuário de Nen, não é?

– Sou. Surpreso? – Don sorria maroto, encarando o ruivo.

Hisoka percebeu que estava diante não só de alguém que sabia usar Nen, mas de um Hunter profissional. Nunca tinha visto antes aquela figura alta e altiva no site dos Hunters. Hunters em geral conheciam-se uns aos outros. E pelo jeito, era um Transformador. Da mesma laia que o ruivo. Mentiroso, insinuante e caprichoso.

Don parou finalmente diante dele. Com uma mão no bolso da calça, encarando-o.

– É uma honra estar diante de um dos meus preferidos lutadores! – disse o loiro, sem parar de encará-lo daquela forma.

– Eu agradeço… mas terei que expulsá-lo daqui, já que estamos na área exclusiva dos lutadores…e sei que é apenas um expectador.

– Hehehe… teria essa capacidade, Hisoka? Afinal, já fui um lutador que nem você em um distante passado, quando era apenas um vagabundo que lutava só por dinheiro e sobrevivência. Sei me virar muito bem por aqui, no meio dessa gentinha de lutadores…

Aquilo soou meio arrogante para o mágico, que fez aparecer entre seus dedos a carta do Coringa da Morte. Com um sorriso torto, Don tirou sua mão do bolso, pronto para se defender.

Foi em questão de menos de um minuto. Don tentou golpear-lhe o pescoço para nocauteá-lo, enquanto Hisoka passou sua carta pela lateral dele, conseguindo feri-lo na região das costelas. Ainda ferido, Don atingiu-lhe o braço com um chute intensamente forte, e o outro aproveitou repelir o corpo dele com uma intensidade de Nen alta, fazendo-o chocar gravemente contra a parede, que chegou a ser quebrada. Ele foi até o loiro e pisoteou com força a cabeça já ensaguentada do outro, que estava meio inconsciente.

– Muito bom, senhor. Deve ter sido um excelente lutador quando jovem! Até mais, espero vê-lo novamente! – disse ele, saindo em seguida.

Inconsciente, Don nem pode ouvir direito o que Hisoka falava, tão pouco responder. E o loiro ficou ali, até ser encontrado por um funcionário da Torre Celestial, que chamou reforços que o levaram até o hospital do andar. Foram chamados todos os seus colegas funcionários que estavam com ele. Naomi ficou preocupada ao vê-lo com a cabeça e a costela enfaixadas, ambas tinham sido quebradas por causa de quem nem imaginava que estivesse tão perto…

– O que houve?

– Ora, ele se meteu em alguma briga! – disse o companheiro de quarto dele.

– Mas… ah, eu deveria estar perto dele!

– Saberia protegê-lo, Naomi? – disse o outro, com certo sarcasmo.

– Apenas ocuparia ele com outra coisa, evitando qualquer princípio de briga, apenas isso!

O outro sorriu, achando que realmente Naomi estivesse tendo um caso com Don.

– ...deve ser tenso ver a pessoa amada em conflitos assim. Eu te entendo, Naomi! Mas isso não é motivo para preocupações, ele vai ficar bom logo, logo!

Naomi olhou de lado aquele homem. Parece que sua amizade estava sendo confundida com outra coisa. Mas não deveria se importar com isso antes da saúde de Don. Resolveu ficar mais perto dele, no fundo não queria que nada de mal acontecesse com ele.

Enquanto esteve com Don convalescente no hospital, toda a Torre Celestial se animava com a esperada luta entre Hisoka e Kastro. Mas ela nem ligava em ver as lutas, apenas ali, sempre ao lado dele até que ele ficasse melhor.


	6. Durante Esses Dois Anos - V

Dois anos atrás, Kastro lutou Hisoka, porém acabou por ser derrotado. Depois disso, ele treinou com rigor para melhorar sua Nen, e ganha nove vitórias em seu retorno à Torre Celestial. Ele então desafia Hisoka para sua décima vitória, confiante de que poderia derrotá-lo. Kastro manteve sua capacidade de duplicar-se ( _doppelganger_ ), escondido até essa luta especial. Só que não teve a sorte tão esperada: Hisoka o derrotou da forma mais insana e fria que um lutador poderia fazer. A habilidade com as cartas e a mágica foram impressionantes. Arriscou-se em deixar Kastro tirar-lhe dois braços, mas recompôs ambos com sua magnífica habilidade Nen. Duas técnicas que ele usava a partir do Nen: _Bungee Gum_ e Textura Enganosa. Técnicas tão simples e tão eficientes ao mesmo tempo.

Naomi não saiu de perto de Don no hospital. Desinteressada em assistir a tal luta, ficou perto do seu amigo caso ele precisasse de ajuda. Mas os colegas de trabalho e quarto de ambos assistiram boquiabertos, comentando aquela luta sinistramente mágica. Apenas evitavam falar para Naomi desses assuntos, já que sabia do desinteresse dela.

– Daqui há uma semana, vamos ter que voltar para a casa. Espero que fique bom logo, Don! – disse Naomi, bem baixinho perto do ouvido dele.

Foi quando ele deu sinal de sua consciência. Ao abrir os olhos, viu aquela garota linda que tanto gostava. Sorriu e foi correspondido da mesma forma por ela.

– Será que… morri e fui pro céu? – disse Don, rouco.

– Shhhh! Não se esforça para falar… você está fora de perigo!

– E… a luta?

– Que luta? Não sei de nada delas…tinha alguma que você queria ver?

– Tinha! Aihhh… minha cabeça!

– Relaxa, já vou buscar um pano molhado…

– Não, espera… – ele a segurou pelo pulso – fala-me mais…

– Descansa, Don. Não seja teimoso! Já vou buscar um pano! Não fuja! – brincou a outra, indo também chamar a médica que estava cuidando dele.

Ao passar pelos corredores, deparou-se com enfermeiros empurrando uma maca com rapidez até uma das salas. Naomi pode ouvir alguma coisa deles.

– Não adianta, ele está morto!

– Devemos tentar salvá-lo!

– Está ferido até no peito com essas cartas, ele está perdendo sangue demais!

Aqueles enfermeiros falando tal coisa sobre o tal paciente (ou cadáver) fez a moça encostar à parede, assustada. De repente, algo no chão onde passou a maca chamou a atenção dela: uma carta de baralho. Ensanguentada. Ela se aproximou, agachando-se. Olhou bem a carta. Ele veio na memória novamente. As cartas que ele tinha. Não… qual er ao motivo para aquela carta está ali, cheia de sangue?

“Está ferido até no peito com essas cartas, ele está perdendo sangue demais!”

– … estranho… – Naomi pegou a carta. Um cheiro incômodo de sangue. E repente, veio todas as lembranças de quando foi raptada por Kuroro e sua gangue, da vez em que teve que enterrar a cabeça em putrefação do padrinho Majorano. Perturbada, levantou-se dali e saiu correndo. Com a carta na mão.

Acabou esbarrando na médica que procurava. Escondeu a carta atrás de si.

– Oi, Srta. Naomi. E como está o nosso paciente?

– Ah.. é, sim… estava procurando por você mesma… a febre e a dor de cabeça dele está piorando, mas ele já está consciente!

– O que houve, por que fala assim tão nervosa? – a médica acariciava-lhe o braço gentilmente, tentando acalmá-la.

– Bem… é que... não sei o que fazer com ele nesse estado! – ela conseguiu dar uma desculpa esfarrapada.

– Não se preocupe, vamos até ele!

…………………

– Já vai, Machi?

– Sim, vim apenas para te dar essa ajudinha e… ah! Ia esquecendo, tenho um recado do Danchou para você...

Ela diz ao ruivo que todos os membros do Genei Ryodan deve encontrar-se em Yorkshin City ao meio-dia em 30 de agosto daquele mesmo ano. Para Machi, era totalmente desagradável reencontrar-se com Hisoka, mas… era a ordem de Kuroro, não poderia contestar. Desde aquela última “travessura” envolvendo aquela raptada, tudo que ela queria era amarrar suas linhas de Nen no pescoço dele e apertar bem, vê-lo sufocar-se até perder a vida. Se bem que o ódio por ele desde essa época havia diminuído, mas sua desconfiança em relação ao ruivo nunca diminuiu.

– Bem, então tudo bem. E mais uma vez obrigado pelo seu serviço! Talvez eu me machuque desse jeito novamente para ver você e essa sua habilidade, sabe?

– Deixa de bajular, e são setenta milhões no total. Trinta pelo braço direito e quarenta pelo direito. Vai passando a grana logo!

– Já sei, Machi… pago em cheque?

Ele pagou o dinheiro exigido por Machi, por costurar os braços para trás junto com sua habilidade Nen. E não perdeu seu costume de flertá-la.

– Er… está livre hoje à noite? Poderíamos jantar, se quiser…

Ele nem chegou a completar a frase, pois ela saiu diretamente, batendo a porta. Após a saída da mulher de cabelos de tom lilás rosado, Hisoka tirou a falsa tatuagem da Aranha das costas: mais uma farsa (ou habilidade mesmo) feita graças à Textura Enganosa.

– Ai, ai… Genei Ryodan… trazem-me lembranças ♥

Fitou a janela sem a camisa, apenas com uma toalha envolta nos quadris. Ela havia entrado na suíte sem bater à porta nem nada, flagrando-o saindo do quarto de banho. Mas tratou de ver o que ela queria assim mesmo. E como ela estava apetitosa…não mais que a sua Naomi, mas estava. Estava cansado, mas sentia seu fogo crescer.

– Agora devo pensar nos outros brinquedos que devo brincar… até que me canse!

Foi para a cama, deitando-se com os braços abertos. Uma linda visão de um formoso e saudável homem… porém insano e caprichoso.

– Não vou me saciar agora… preciso dormir… dormir…

Aos poucos, ele deixava se levar pela inconsciência do sono. E terminou dormindo após lembrar-se de algo em voz alta.

– A camareira não trouxe meu jantar ainda…

Em sua suíte, Naomi não pegava no sono. Diferente de sua colega de quarto, que estava virada de bruços e dormindo quase aos roncos. Estava em sua cama, sentada, com aquela carta na mão. Olhou o sangue coagulado nela. Aquilo lhe trouxe a lembrança que havia “aposentado” em sua mente, embora a paixão em seu coração continuasse sempre constante. Despertava-lhe o desejo de tê-lo ali. Era bem fresca a lembrança que tinha do toque dele, do cheiro dele, do membro dele dentro de si… tinha voltado também seus desejos sexuais. Péssima época para sentir tudo aquilo. Pura frustração…

Aquilo seria uma eternidade. Ele nunca mais voltaria para ela e ela continuaria sempre apaixonada, iludida com a promessa dele. Promessa que o próprio já deve ter esquecido. O que adiantava amá-lo? Naomi não sabia se explicar. Ela suspirou longamente, e calou o suspiro ao ver a outra se mexer na cama – não queria acordá-la. Ela se lembrou de como se sentiu tensa quando conviveu com ele nos primeiros dias após tê-lo conhecido. O coração parecia gaguejar no peito, sempre que ele aparecia diante dela. Será que ele estava nos braços daquela tal Machi? Ah! ...por que tinha que se lembrar dessa criatura? A pior experiência que ele proporcionou foi obrigá-la indiretamente a chegar ao orgasmo roçando-se sobre o corpo e o sexo daquela mulher. Motivo real de que deveria odiá-lo. Mas não. Aquele bandido era louco o suficiente para satisfazer seus caprichos sexuais daquela forma tão insana. Foi praticamente estuprada, duas vezes. Então, por que havia perdoado aquele ser se apaixonando desse jeito? Deveria esquecê-lo de vez… mas…

...queria ele ali. Agora. Ser possuída da mesma forma que foi nas outras vezes, mesmo que fosse na frente da sua amiga inconsciente na cama vizinha. O silêncio da noite facilitava a lembrança de sua voz dissimulada e levemente rouca, falando-lhe ao pé do ouvido. As mãos dele imobilizando-lhe pulsos e tornozelos. Os dedos dele estimulando-a. Ahh…não conseguia evitar aquele desejo, aquelas lembranças. Maldito Hisoka, maldito por ter simplesmente aparecido em sua vida pacata e sossegada! Maldito. Simplesmente isso que ele era. Formoso, encantador, sedutor…

Olhou sua amiga dormindo novamente. De repente, teve uma ideia. Levantou-se e cobriu delicadamente a própria cama com um mosquiteiro meio grosso e confortável que esta sustentava. Queria se arriscar em sua “vontade”. Enfiou-se dentro da cama coberta e abriu seu roupão, sem tirá-lo totalmente, revelando sua nudez para si mesma. Sempre de olho na amiga que dormia ao lado, ela tratou de começar a brincar eroticamente com aquela carta, deslizando o canto dela pelos seios e mamilos, rodando a carta em torno deles. Naomi apertou os lábios contendo um gemidinho que poderia ser audível. Seu coração pareceu acelerar um pouco. Imaginou os dedos dele fazendo aqueles movimentos, as unhas deles, uma das cartas dele – sem ferir mortalmente. Desceu a beira da certa do meio dos seios até o umbigo. Contorceu de prazer, assistindo-se em seu “showzinho” privado de erotismo e atenta para qualquer sinal de despertar da outra. Por isso não tirou o roupão e prendia os gemidos.

A carta ia descendo até encontrar-se com o clitóris. Teve a sensação que estava sendo cortada ali, passando um pouco mais levemente. Contorcia discretamente, pois sentia seu pequeno órgão de prazer despertar. Deslizava a carta em volta dele vagarosamente, Arriscando gemidos baixinhos. Dava graças pela amiga da cama ao lado ter um sono de pedra. Masturbava-se com menos timidez agora, levantando os quadris a cada reflexo daquela certa de sangue coagulado. Ao sentir que chegava ao clímax, tirou a carta e usou os dedos para finalizar seu orgasmo clitoriano, deixando escapulir um suspiro meio alto, fechando os olhos. Abriu lentamente os olhos. Foi a sensação mais deliciosa que teve ao pensar nele daquele jeito. A amiga, por sorte, não deu nenhum sinal de vida – tinha sono bom. Aos poucos, ela recuperava o fôlego, sem soltar aquela carta. Em seguida, levantou-se, guardando o mosquiteiro da cama e indo tomar uma ducha.

…………………

Quando Don já estava recuperado, as férias temporárias tinham acabado. Até que aquela torre de lutas deixaria uma leve saudade nela, pelo menos na noite anterior. Quando voltavam de viagem, Naomi ficou curiosa em saber quem golpeou Don daquela forma, mas nada perguntou a ele, com receio de incomodá-lo. Nunca imaginou que seu amigo, tão alto e forte daquele jeito, fosse apanhar assim.

Don tinha voltado a ser o mesmo de sempre: animado, extravagante, divertido… e galanteador. Porém, ele não era desses galanteadores chatos. Don também tinha experiência para lidar com moças que nem Naomi. Ele queria conquistá-la com o tempo. Tinha confiança que conseguiria, apesar de, vez em quando, sentir impaciente.

A viagem tinha sido animada, ao mesmo tempo cansativa. Don ofereceu sua casa para Naomi passar aquela semana, mas ela recusou inicialmente.

– Ah, vamos! Fico muito sozinho… quase não tenho amigos e amigas que queiram passar uma noite amiga jogando e batendo papo...

– Sim, mas… e o meu gatinho? Está sob os cuidados de sua empregada, mas ele deve estar sentindo falta de mim…

– Ahahaha, mas se esse é o problema… – o loiro deu a decisão abraçando Naomi pela cintura, mas de forma amistosa – traz ele também! Fazemos assim: vai até sua casa, pega tudo e vem conosco!

– ...está certo. Topo!

– Isso! – ele a levantou nos braços e brincou com ela como se fosse uma criança.

– Ah, solta-me! Ai, ai, ai, vou cair! Não sou pesada, não?

Assim fizeram: Naomi foi buscar seus pertences e o gatinho – que pulou nela e fez aquela festa de saudades – e foram com Don.

A casa de Don – um rico flat que tinha vista para a ponte que começava a cidade de York Shin – era o típico sonho de consumo de todos. Tudo do bom e do melhor. Belas pinturas, móveis e objetos bem arquitetados, plantas decorando de forma sutil e organizada. Um quadro lhe chamou a atenção, pois ele era cilíndrico horizontal e com os ases do baralho desenhados. Em todo canto sempre havia algo que lembrasse Hisoka. Uma vista linda para o mar. Enorme TV digital na área de visitas, junto com uma fogueira artificial multicolorida. Grande bar, cheio de diversas bebidas. Naomi não pode conter sua admiração pelo local, ficando boquiaberta.

– Pelo visto, está bem impressionada com minha humilde casa.

– Humilde? ...Só faltam os serventes para isso ser considerado um palácio real!

– E tenho, Naomi.

– Ahh… então você é um príncipe mesmo!

– Hehehehe… – ele acercou-se dela – só me falta uma princesa tão digna ou mais valiosa que tudo isso aqui! – ele abaixou os óculos, olhando-a de forma paqueradora, deixando a outra ruborizada.

– Er… bem, onde deixo meu Kuro? – Naomi perguntou em relação ao gatinho preto que estava em seu colo.

– Temos uma área para _pets_.

– Ohh! Que legal! – dirigindo-se para o gatinho, com voz mudada típica de quem está falando com bebês e animais – Viu, meu “pepê”! Agora você vai tirar um dia de férias aqui, que você acha, “pepê”?

– Um dia? ...Que tal uma semana? – propôs o loiro.

– Ah, não quero dar todo esse trabalho! Só essa noite. Amanhã quando for trabalhar, volto para minha casa…

– Por favor! – disse ele, ajoelhado como se fosse um cavalheiro à moda antiga.

– Ah, para…

– Por favor? …sim?

Naomi fez uma pequena careta. Livre, solteira e sem compromissos – por que ela recusaria uma semana hospedada naquele flat?

– Está bem. Uma semana só, está bem?

– Fechado. Bem, quer beber alguma coisa? – foi ele até o sofisticado bar.

– Não tenho hábito de beber mas… se tiver algo sem álcool, agradeceria.

– Tenho. Faço um coquetel especial para você!

– Ah que bom! – ela foi até o bar, ver o que ele faria. Sempre ficava de olho quando lhe ofereciam bebidas. Ela conhecia bem Don, mas… queria ver se ele faria um coquetel sem álcool, como ela pediu.

Ele tinha uma habilidade de mixologia tremenda. Cheio de malabarismos e de agilidade, Don preparou um coquetel de cor avermelhada e colocou uma fatia de maçã e um pedaço de morango na beira do copo.

– Para chegar a um _drink_ perfeito, não basta saber qual fruta ou bebida usar mas qual tipo é melhor para os resultados desejados. Um _drink_ projetado por um mixólogo começa normalmente com uma boa análise no qual são quantificadas as características e, valendo-se da quantidade de informações produzidas, tudo que pode ser criado. – ofereceu o coquetel cremoso para ela – Veja o que acha desse Simples de Maçã e Morango.

– Deixa-me provar… hmm, que delícia! E por que chama-o de “Simples”? – segurava o copo em uma mão e o gatinho na outra. E Kuro fazia menção de pegar os pedaços de fruta com a boquinha, mas Naomi o impedia.

– Por não ter bebidas alcoólicas. Olha só, vou fazer o meu Tequila Flambado de Cacau e Coco.

Ele fez da mesma forma que o da Naomi, e pendurou pedaço de coco branco no copo, adicionando mel em cima do pedaço de fruta. Ela admirava aquilo enquanto degustava sua bebida.

– Que máximo…

– Quer aprender a fazer desses _drinks_?

– Gostaria! Ah, Kuro! Quer parar de tentar pegar as frutas? – parecia que o gato insistia na sua ideia ingênua.

Ela foi por Kuro pra dormir na área para animais domésticos e passou boa parte da noite aprendendo um pouco de Mixologia com Don. Divertiram-se um bocado. Ótimo para esquecer Hisoka e daquela saudade incômoda.

 

Na Torre Celestial, Hisoka se preparava para lutar com Gon, aceitando o desafio ao vê-lo vencer uma luta crítica.


	7. Durante Esses Dois Anos - VI

A semana passava lentamente, ao parecer de Naomi. E ela estava gostando daquela estadia na casa do seu amigo – embora não quisesse abusar do todo aquele conforto e privilégio. Fixou em sua mente que seria apenas uma semana e brigaria com ele, se fosse preciso, insistisse em morar com ele.

No local de trabalho, já haviam rumores que ela e Don eram possíveis namorados. Naomi sempre ouvia (ou tinha impressão) cochichos quando estava próxima de algum colega de trabalho, inclusive da sua amiga mais próxima. Isso a incomodava, mas procurava não focar nisso. Não que fosse tentador aceitar a velha proposta de Don, mas Hisoka não saía de sua mente por nada. Era como se ele impedisse a moça de continuar sua vida amorosa normalmente. Naomi amaldiçoava sempre quando ele vinha em sua mente. Acreditava que as colegas lhe achassem uma louca, por perder a oportunidade de namorar um homem que ostentava riqueza e sucesso na vida – a própria achava-se uma louca! Mas ela não sabia mentir para seu coração. Sabia que não teria sossego se aceitasse. Incrível como um homem que nem deve se lembrar dela a faz fiel de tão longe…

No fim do expediente, Don a convidou para uma noitada em uma das mais luxuosas boates de York Shin. Sem ter pisado antes em uma, Naomi aproveitou a oportunidade de conhecer uma. E essa tinha um excelente ambiente, tipicamente frequentada por gente rica e poderosa, pessoas como Don. Pessoas de todos os estilos e tipos estavam dançando, conversando, flertando, se prostituindo e drogando. Também era um lugar onde acontecia certos atos considerados sujos pela sociedade. Esse clima de “marginalidade” acontecia pelos cantos da boate. No centro, a certinha e falsa sociedade se divertia depois de um dia de trabalho ou de uma faculdade.

– Parece que nunca esteve antes em uma, não?

– Realmente não, Don… hein? Fala um pouco mais alto, não consigo te escutar direito!

– Aqui não é das melhores casas noturnas… mas ocorre as melhores situações! Você tem que conhecer aqui! – disse ele, puxando-a para fora do meio “marginalizado”. Mas Naomi já havia percebido um jovem casal gay, em um dos cantos escuro, compartilhando drogas entre sienquanto trocavam carícias. Também viu um outro casal, heterossexual, fazendo coisas indecentes;o tal homem estava encostado à parede enquanto seu pênis estava sendo sugado com certa rapidez por uma (notavelmente) prostituta de vestido preto extremamente curto e cheio de partes cortadas, e de cabelos de um tom grosseiramente roxo.

Don sentou-se em uma mesa, chamando um garçom que veio logo.

– Hoje você bebe comigo, sim?

– Ah… está bem. Mas não vou abusar, tenho estômago fraco, está bem? – Naomi deu uma desculpa esfarrapada em relação ao estômago; nem de longe, queria ficar bêbada naquele lugar.

– Certo, Naomizinha.

Ambos bebiam quando começou a tocar uma música que chamou a atenção de Naomi. Ele gostava dessa música que o DJ tinha acabado de colocar. A batida era melhor ainda dentro daquele lugar.

– Que houve? Está olhando para a pista… quer dançar um pouco?

– Ah.. er, bem… claro, por que não?

Naomi não apreciava dançar em festas e outras ocasiões, mas a ideia de ir dançar poderia encurtar o tempo de bebedeira de ambos, então foi uma ótima ideia ir dançar com Don. Sabia que pagaria um mico, pois era péssima dançarina. Mas a ocasião pela qual fazia isso era precisa.

– Hehehehe, também não sei dançar direito! – Don observava o jeito tímido e meio desengonçado dela dançar.

– … quer desistir?

– Lógico que não! Vamos aprender a dançar juntos agora mesmo, hehe…

Passaram bons minutos (tentando) dançar decentemente na pista. Pessoas por perto tiveram a atenção atraída por eles. Um casal bem-vestido e que tentava dançar normalmente. A beleza jovem e atraente de Naomi. A beleza madura e imponente de Don. Alguns achavam que eram um rico casal se divertindo normalmente em uma pista de dança; outros achavam que ela era uma típica prostituta de luxo e ele o cafetão. Os que maldosamente julgavam os dois olhavam com certo desdém. Don foi o primeiro a perceber isso, encarando discretamente e om raiva que fizesse isso, com cuidado para Naomi não perceber.

– Naomi, vamos descansar um pouco?

– Já? Não tem nem uma hora que estamos dançando!

– Depois voltamos para a pista… sinto sede.

Ele queria sair daquele clima. Sem protestar, Naomi acompanhou até a mesa onde estavam. De repente, a vontade de explorar aquela boate era grande. Na energia dos seus vinte e um anos, Naomi se encantava secretamente com a junção do sujo e do politicamente correto. Eram assim as boates em geral? - pensava a morena. Parecia que as experiências que viveu envolvendo perigo e sexo lhe haviam despertado essa estranha sensação de prazer.

Novamente, os olhos de Naomi viram aquele casal hétero. O homem de terno chique e de paletó aberto, revelando a blusa também aberta e parte do peitoral pálido, simplesmente agarrou o cabelo da prostituta que lhe fazia sexo oral e puxou-lhe a cabeça. Ele enfiou o pau meio duro de volta em suas calças e tirou algo do bolso, provavelmente o dinheiro para pagá-la, e colocou na boca aberta da outra, que parecia curtir pegar o dinheiro daquela forma.

– Aqui… acontece de tudo. Espero que isso não tenha chocado… – disse Don, ao pé do ouvido da outra, que ficou meio desconsertada ao ser flagrada pelo loiro.

– Ah… não… não se preocupe… uma hora eu teria que ver essas coisas na vida… – disse como se nunca na vida tivesse visto cenas similares àquela.

– Sei…

– Quer dar uma volta por aí?

– Claro, vamos!

Ambos se levantaram, sem Don esquecer de colocar a gorjeta embaixo do copo de bebida.

– Vamos andar por aqui dentro da boate?

– Você quer? Por mim, tudo bem.

– Queria conhecer melhor aqui…

– … quer mesmo? – Don lhe mostrou um sorriso maroto.

– ...ué, por que não? – Naomi mostrou-se indiferente diante daquele ar de sapeca do loiro.

E assim, Don entendeu um pouco dessa curiosidade. Ambos passaram justamente pelos cantos da boate.

– Talvez você vai se impressionar com essa área exclusiva daqui… – ele apontou uma passagem coberta por felpudas cortinas vermelhas.

– Vamos ver?

– Claro…

Por trás daquelas cortinhas havia a área privada adulta. Um típico _suing_. A visão do inferno de luxúrias. Naomi não sabia que reação deveria ter naquele momento, apenas sorriu de um jeito de quem estava incrédulo.

– Arrisca conhecer aqui? – perguntou Don.

– Sim…

– Então vamos…

Pessoas vestindo-se da mais insinuante forma, _strippers_ , mais prostitutas procurando e entretendo clientes, casais de diversos tipos, gêneros e idades divertindo-se com exibições de sexo ao vivo. Don levou Naomi até uma área onde ocorria dessas exibições que eram tão apreciadas pelo pessoal ali.

Sexo a três. Três “dançarinos” começavam a exibição deles. Dois homens e uma mulher. Um dos homens tinha cabelos longos e loiros, de porte físico magro e musculoso, enquanto o outro tinha cabelos médios e pretos e era fisicamente maior que o outro, tanto em massa muscular como em altura. A mulher tinha cabelos de uma forte e falsa cor vermelha, com um corpo cheio de curvas exageradas que a fazia ainda mais voluptosa. Os três se livravam de suas roupas tipicamente eróticas e tocando-se um ao outro, tateando, moagem, fazendo para fora. O colchão onde os três estavam era iluminado por duas luzes, ambas fracas e de respectivas cores vermelha e branca.

O de cabelos negrosdeu um puxão nos cabelos lisos e longos da aparentemente falsa ruiva e forçou sua cabeça para baixo contra seu enorme e grosso pênis duro e ereto. Ela ansiosamente começou a chupar vagarosamente, segurando-lhe pelos quadris, mas ele não estava prestando-lhe tanta atenção. Seus olhos estavam fixados nos do loiro, que acariciava seu próprio membro um pouco menor que o do moreno em frente a ele. Depois de alguns golpes rudes, o loiro parecia ter deixado o próprio sexo mais rijo e posicionou-se atrás da mulherque estava de quatro e ainda chupando o outro. Então, o loiro de cabelos longos e levemente ondulados agarrou seus quadris e empurrou nela. Ela soltou um gemido estrangulado quase engoliu todo o pênis do moreno.

Depois de uns segundos assim, o maior decidiu que ele tinha o suficiente da boca da ruiva e retirou sua ereção, deixando-lhe a boca pintada de um vermelho berrante sua abertura molhada da saliva dela e da pré-ejaculação dele. Ela choramingou e tentou agarrar seu pênis, mas o loiroque estava transando com ela se tornava mais rígido, movimentando seus quadris com mais rapides, ecom isso ela perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu de cara no colchão. O moreno musculoso posicionou-se atrás do outro homem e, acariciando e abrindo-lhe as nádegas, enfiou seu pênis no ânus, empurrando-ocom toda a força, fazendo as suas costas dobraremligeiramente. Ele batia e empurrava as nádegas curtas do loiro com suas mãos enormes e, em seguida, empurrava mais para dentro, deixando seu membro encurralado dentro daquele ânus apertado. O loiro gritou alguma coisa e até mesmo a mulher gritou algo mais alto, mas ele não se importava, o moreno de nádegas rijas e roliças estava focado em seu próprio prazer naquela cópula anal.

Ele enterrou a mão nos longos cabelos loiros e puxou sua cabeça para trás, enquanto esteacelerava suas estocadas duras na ruiva. O loiro havia gozado primeiro dentro da outra que gozava entre gemidos e palavras baixas, seguidamente do moreno que arrancou gemidos mais comportados do seu receptor. E não parou por aí. Desta vez a ruiva estava no meio, o loiro estava transando com ela por trás, enquanto o morenotransava pela frente. Ela era apenas uma bagunça tremendo entre seus másculos corpos rígidos, os dois homens trocavam faíscas de luxúria e desejo, selando com um beijo descarado, um quase comendo a boca do outro. Esta posição fez os três delirarem com tesão, corpos se roçando uns nos outros durante aquela dupla penetração.

Naomi assistia fixadamente aquela cena, assim com Don e uns outros. Em sua mente, vinha o passado. Lembrou-se quando Kuroro havia abusado dela com o auxílio do Hisoka. Mas aquela cena ao vivo e suas lembranças lhe faziam excitada ali mesmo. Quase fechava os olhos em um pequeno frenesi, mas mantinha-se concentrada naquela cena com os três se copulando.

Depois que ambos satisfaziam com estocadas rápidas e agonizantesno corpo daquela mulher, os dois homens prosseguiram diretamentena segunda rodada. A falsa ruiva parecia ter orgasmos múltiplos, parecia estar possuída, mas ambosos homens não se importavam, desde que se satisfaziam até caírem cansados sobre aquele colchão. E assim fizeram. Ambos retiraram seus respectivos pênis e, após terminarem de gozar na ruiva, começaram a lambê-la toda, entre amassos e mordidas. Naquela área, um leve cheiro de corpos havia tirado Naomi de sua distante lembrança, olhando para Don que estava com os olhos fixados nela, agora.

– Hmm… parece excitada…

– Bem… é uma coisa louca… – Naomi não sabia se justificar diante do flagra dele. Ela demonstrava isso apenas com as feições de seu rosto, sem contar que estava corada também.

– Mas curtiu?

– ...ué, por que não curtiria? – ela tentava dar respostas firmes e maduras, não queria parecer inocente diante dele.

Ele acariciou o contorno da orelha dela, fazendo a outra se arrepiar.

– Quer… brincar um pouquinho? ...sem avançar demais?

Aquilo lhe pareceu tentador. Sentia que a voz rouca e grave do loiro a amenizava em sua são consciência.

– ...bem…– ele nem prosseguiu quando ele pôs seus lábios grudados ao pé do ouvido da jovem, silenciando-a. Queria dizer sim e não. Mas parece que estava fraquejando diante da luxúria que invadia seu corpo.

– …como você é cheirosinha… – ele abraçou a cintura dela.

– Espera… não aqui…

– Hmm… tem outras áreas privadas aqui… te levo lá…

– Vamos fazer isso em casa… por favor...

Ele parou e olhou nos olhos dela. Sorriu e concordou.

– Certo… em casa a gente continua nossa brincadeira… vamos nos inspirar mais um pouco assistindo eles…

…………………

Hisoka sabia que ganharia do Gon, mas deu-lhe a oportunidade de lutar com ele apenas para testar sua força. Depois daquela missão cumprida, deixou o garoto e o amigo dele partirem para onde quisesse. Breve, ele também teria que sair dali. Mais uma vez, ficaria de frente com Kuroro. Mais uma vez, perto de uma chance de lutar com ele. Será que daria certo dessa vez?

Resolveu curtir mais uma semana ali, na Torre Celestial. Só não imagina que teria uma distração inimaginável em sua última noite lá.

Era mais uma noite solitário. Sentia falta daquela camareira que apreciava e lhe lembrava a Naomi. E por pensar nela, não é que ela aparecia ali, para lhe fazer os serviços de quarto? Muito bem recebida, Hisoka a deixa entrar e fazer o trabalho dela. Ela parecia diferente como de costume: mais saliente, meio oferecida. Era como se ela estivesse arrastando seus encantos para ele, visto que ele já havia transado com ela uma vez.

Enquanto ele estava na janela fumando um cigarro – costume que havia abandonado e retornado desde que chegou naquela Torre, porém fumava em raras vezes – duas mãozinhas percorreram pelas costas até chegar a altura de suas costelas, perto dos seus mamilos. Surpreso, ele olhou para trás. A fêmea queria a atenção e o toque do macho que julgava ser seu, agora. Sem tirar o cigarro da boca, Hisoka virou-se para ela, pegando-lhe as mãozinhas e pondo-as bem em seu próprio peitoral ainda vestido. Ela levou uma das mãos e tirou-lhe o cigarro da boca gentilmente, apagando no peitoral da janela e deixando-o ali mesmo.

– Não queria parar de fumar agora… – disse Hisoka, arrastando levemente sua voz em um tom sedutor.

– Mas eu quero… – voltou a acariciar seu peitoral – sua atenção para mim nesse momento.

– Quer, é? – ele arrastou-a sutilmente até a cama, deitando-a ali.

– Sim…

Ele tirou apenas a camisa, expondo o mais belo dos peitorais masculinos. Ela desabotoava seu decote, colocando os seios para fora. Ele se posicionou em cima dela, de quatro.

– Gostou da nossa brincadeira daquele dia, não foi?

– Sim… e por isso quero ser sua para sempre… sua única mulher… e é uma ordem.

– Uma ordem? ...

Aquilo não agradava Hisoka, que deixava a outra falar enquanto esta mesma apertava as mamas duras e de bicos eriçados para atiçá-lo.

– Quero ser sua… viver e morrer em seus braços… – ela dizia entre gemidos, contorcendo-se nos lençóis limpos que ela havia arrumado ainda pouco.

– Você disse… morrer também? – ele disse com um sorrisinho dissimulado em seu rosto.

– Aham. – ela concordou, puxando-o por um de seus braços musculosos.

Uma ideia fervilhava na cabeça do ruivo, enquanto ele ia tirando os laços da roupa de camareira dela. Aquela mulherzinha lhe parecia irritantemente atraente naquele momento. Por uns instantes, arrependeu-se de ter um dia comparado sua pequena com aquela oferecida levemente autoritária. Levantou-se da cama e fitou aquele corpo quase nu.

– Hmm… venha logo… – ela suplicava.

Ele foi até a janela e fechou o vidro e as cortinas. A outra na cama sorria cheia de luxúria. Ele voltou para ela, desfazendo-se do resto das roupas. Puxou o corpo dela contra si com certa força e arrancou-lhe o resto de trajes que cobriam sua pele e partes íntimas. Ela ria e contorcia-se nas mãos dele. Irritantemente atraente. Hisoka sentia desejo e ódio naquele momento. Ela puxou-lhe pelos cabelos e beijou-lhe com força. Ele chegou a se desequilibrar-se um pouco diante daquela ação dela, mas tomou suas rédeas em seguida. Ele virou o corpo dela para baixo do seu, e roçava-se totalmente contra ela, que gemia revirando os olhos e assanhando os lençóis. O ruivo marcava aquele corpo com suas unhas e o pescoço com os dentes. Afastou as pernas dela com brutalidade e, sem sequer prepará-la, penetrou-a pelo ânus, fazendo a mulher antes cheia de marra quase gritar por socorro. E ele movia os quadris com força, muita força, fazendo a outra gritar de dor, ao mesmo tempo que seu clitóris ainda reagisse prazeirosamente a cada toque da pélvis dele.

– Ahhhh… para… His…

Ele pegou-a pela gargante e começou a apertar. Aos poucos, pressionando a garganta delgada e comprida da morena. E apertava mais e mais, enquanto saciava seu pênis que pulsava intensamente dentro daquele ânus tão apertado e seco. Aquela carinha quase da cor do vinho… os olhos semicerrados… aquilo agradava o sádico ruivo, que encravava furiosamente seu pênis a ponto de fazer sangrá-la por onde brutalmente penetrava. Cada vez mais ela silenciava, perdendo seu ar. A agonia de ser sufocada já estava tirando a consciência dela.

Ela perdeu a consciência e ele cada vez mais enterrava-se completamente no ânus dela. Sentia-se furioso, frustrado. Queria que ali estivesse Naomi, não aquela mulher. E isso lhe irritava. Excitava. Enlouquecia. Encravou as unhas no pescoço da outra. Um grito de agonia saiu da garganta de sua vítima, que parecia agonizar. O lençol já estava sujo de sangue. Hisoka gemia roucamente, enquanto sacrificava aquela vida em prol de sua frustração e saudade. Tudo que não admitia para si mesmo em relação a Naomi o incomodava. Aquele que antes serviu para afagar seus desejos por sua amada agora saciava sua irritação. Os olhos de sua presa e vítima já estavam esbugalhados. Poucos segundos para morrer em seus braços, como ela mesmo lhe disse poucos minutos atrás. Chegando ao clímax, ele soltou um rugido de prazer, terminando de praticamente triturar o pescoço dela. Abriu os olhos, tudo tinha ficado vermelho. Seu desejo de matar. Fez uma carta aparecer em sua mão. Ainda sem se retirar dentro do ânus daquele corpo, mirou o pescoço dilacerado, todo perfurado apenas pelas unhas longas, duras e afiadas dos seus cinco dedos da mão esquerda. E com a direita, mirou-lhe o pescoço e decapitou-a. Um banho de sangue atingiu seus braços e respingou filetes pelo tronco e rosto. Um sádico sorriso branco apareceu no rosto dele, que acariciava o próprio peito e os mamilos ensanguentados e movia mais um pouco seus quadris, saciando um pouquinho mais seu pênis que estava prestes a gozar pela segunda vez.

Depois de satisfazer-se daquela forma, ficou mais alguns segundos admirando aquele corpo decapitado e levantou-se, tomando uma boa ducha de água fria para acalmar-se e sair daquele lugar sem ser notado. Já era um notório lutador da Torre Celestial, não precisaria começar do primeiro andar se retornasse em outra ocasião. Mas também não se incomodou em deixar o corpo da jovem mulher ali na cama quando foi embora definitivamente.

York Shin o esperava novamente...


	8. Durante Esses Dois Anos - VII

Fatos ocorridos na vida de Naomi enquanto Hisoka partia em direção a York Shin.

* * *

 

Ambos chegavam no belo flat de Don. Naomi parecia um pouco molenga, devido à bebida. Don também não se preocupou. Colocou-a em seu quarto, deitando-a na cama. Sentou-se ao lado da bela que começava a dormir profundamente aos poucos. De repente, teve uma ideia: pegou Naomi novamente nos braços e levou para seu próprio quarto. Atreveu-se a tirar-lhe os sapatos de tom vermelho-escuro e de salto alto. Observou aqueles pezinhos mimosos, de unhas bem curtinhas e pintadas de vermelho. Voltou a contemplar a criatura jogada de bruços em sua cama macia. Olhou o zíper de sua roupa e puxou-o delicadamente, deixando a roupa mais folgada no corpo dela.

– É melhor que descanse assim… – disse Don, tirando seu terno e afrouxando os botões do pulso da camisa.

Ele se levantou da cama, olhando Naomi mais uma vez antes. Foi tomar uma ducha fria, precisava aliviar a tensão e a expectativa que teve em relação a morena. Depois de uma longa ducha, foi de roupão até sua cama, onde Naomi dormia tranquilamente. Voltou a sentar ao lado dela, deslizando a ponta dos dedos no meio das costas nuas. Sequer fez um movimento de reflexo. Estava no seu mais profundo sono.

– É só uma questão de tempo… Naomi.

Ajeitou-se no nado dela e dormiu assim mesmo, de roupão. Em plena manhãzinha, ele levantou para ir arrumar a mesa do café da manhã. Não que a presença de criadas para fazer isso fosse fato, mas ele quis fazer uma surpresa bem agradável para ela, que despertou meia hora depois dele, com os raios solares que transpassavam o vidro da janela batendo em sua cara.

Foi ao banheiro em sua rotina matinal, vestindo a própria roupa que usou na noite anterior. Foi até a sala de jantar e deparou-se com um banquete – para ela, era um banquete dos mais luxuosos. Don estava esperando ela comer enquanto lia uma revista.

– Mas… nossa… que bonita mesa… – exclamou Naomi, quase boquiaberta.

– Que bom que apreciou… e eu ajudei a arrumar também! – disse o loiro, com os cabelos levemente assanhados, largando a revista.

– Mas… espero que não tenha dado muito trabalho! – disse ela, sentando-se ao lado dele, que estava na cabeceira.

– Mas que nada! Coma que você deve estar faminta! – foi então que ele começou a se servir – deixei um roupão para você em cima da cama. Não tinha visto?

– Não… mas quis me vestir logo… hoje é dia de trabalho.

– Aiii! Nem arrumei minha roupa pra ir! – botou a mão na testa. Havia esquecido de se arrumar para mais um dia de trabalho.

– Quer que eu o ajude?

– Ajudaria?

– Por que não? O mínimo que posso fazer como um agradecimento.

Apressaram-se em terminar o café da manhã. Naomi teve a oportunidade de ajudar Don a se arrumar – não vesti-lo todo, propriamente. Começou a rir, lembrando-se de algo enquanto colocava-lhe a gravata – coisa que Don nunca conseguia tão facilmente.

– Do que está rindo?

– Não é de você…

– Então, do quê?

– Lembrei-me quando eu ajudava meu pai a colocar a gravata. Foi ele quem me ensinou.

– Hmm… vejo que faz isso tão bem… há mais de vinte anos que tendo fazer isso tão habilidosamente como você faz e nunca aprendo!

– Nossa! – Naomi finalizou de arrumar-lhe a gravata, apenas ajeitando o colarinho agora.

Ambos trocaram olhares por rápidos segundos.

– Falta seus óculos, não é?

– Sim, Naomi. Vou pegá-los.

E assim, foram para o local de trabalho.

…………………

O dirigível onde estava Hisoka pousava no aeroporto. Mais uma vez, pisava naquele solo. Lembrou-se quando foi convocado por Kuroro há um ano atrás para atacar aquele evento de negócios onde conheceu Naomi. Queria tanto sabe ao menos se ela estava viva, mas teria que conter-se. Tinha outras prioridades. Mas… talvez, em uma hora livre… pudesse verificar aquela casa onde morava Naomi antes dele partir. Será que ela inda morava lá?

Mas sua luta com Kuroro não poderia ser mais adiantada. Quase três anos esperando isso… muito tempo. Obteria informações com Kurapika, outro jovem Hunter talentoso que era amigo daqueles garotos, e poderia ficar frente a frente com o líder do Ryodan, a sós.

Procurou um hotel simples para passar o resto do dia. Comunicou-se pelo celular com a Machi, avisando que já estava lá.

– Vou até aí buscá-lo amanhã, às nove da noite. – disse Machi, pelo telefone.

– Mas vão os outros?

– Já estamos todos unidos aqui.. só falta você, Hisoka. Vou levá-lo até a nossa base, aliás, a nova base. Mudamos de base.

– Mas é ainda naquele lugar cheio de prédios abandonados?

– Sim. Mas estamos em uma outra área perto. Vou te levar amanhã, nesse horário. Trata de não atrasar demais em nada, odeio esperar!

– Eu sei, _ch_ _é_ _rie_ …

– Vou desligar, até!

– _Adieu_. – ele também encerrou aquela ligação. Foi até a janela, observou o céu entre nuvens, com um simples Sol iluminando o chão do quarto que estava – Estou tão pertinho de você, garota…

Antes das nove da noite, ele teria tempo livre. Resolveu ir do jeito que estava, diferente das costumeiras roupas extravagantes – ele vestia um paletó cor de vinho e com uma gravata de um verde bem esmaecido, e os cabelos bem penteados para trás, com uma modesta divisão no meio, realçando as franjas meio compridas – até aquele endereço, ver de novo aquele apartamento de dois andares, onde sua amada morava no andar de cima. Em frente a ele, com as mãos no bolso, notou o local fechado, parecendo que estava abandonado. Passava uma mulher cheia de sacos de compras de supermercado, entrando na outra casa vizinha. Fazendo-se de bom moço perdido na cidade, aproximou-se desta e perguntou.

– Por acaso mora nesse apartamento uma jovem moça?

– Que moça?

– Ah... desculpa. Pensei que conhecesse seus vizinhos de rua.

– Olha, não me ocupo em conhecê-los. Mas acho que essa casa morava uma velha senhora que já morreu. E não sei se está para vender. Bom, deixa-me ir andando, estou com pressa! Com licença.

Ela saiu da frente dele rapidamente, com as mãos cheias daquelas compras. Parecia evitá-lo. Hisoka sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, e voltou a se aproximar do muro que era a entrada do tal apartamento antigo. Ele sabia que, pelos fundos, tinha a janela que dava acesso ao quarto de Naomi. Habilidosamente, invadiu a parte exterior do local e foi até em direção ao destino que queria. Tudo fechado.

– Será que vive enclausurada aí, Naomi? – perguntou Hisoka em direção àquela janela – Não… pelo que sei, trabalhava como escritora daquela empresa de jornal… deve estar no serviço…

Olhou mais uma vez aquela janela e retirou-se dali. Resolveu andar pela cidade como um cidadão “normal”. Entrou em uma biblioteca. Às vezes, Hisoka gostava de passar um tempo lendo livros, embora não aguentasse passar mais de duas horas sentado e forçando suas vistas em leituras, por mais boas que fossem. Olhando as prateleiras do setor adulto, ficou seu olhar em um livro que chamou a atenção: a capa dura, preta. Assunto de tema aparentemente polêmico. “Por Trás de Um Sequestro”, era o nome do livro. Autora: Clair Noir. Hisoka nem se lembrou que já tinha lido aquele nome uma vez. Pegou o livro da estante e sentou-se em um canto, para uma leitura sossegada. Com a leitura, foi se lembrando dela. Sim… daquela tal escritora que Kuroro havia mencionado. De Naomi. Identificou-se logo com aquelas cenas familiares, tudo descrito tão elaborado e tão discreto em relação ao Ryodan. Embora não fosse de ficar mais de duas horas sentado e lendo, ele acabou esquecendo de que estava assim e leu aquele livro meio grosso por aproximadamente três horas e meia. Depois, guardou-o no lugar e retirou-se dali. Nunca havia se divertido tanto naquela leitura; sua diversão foi relembrar-se dos momentos com ela e os outros durante a leitura de um livro de conteúdo explicitamente sério.

Ao chegar às nove horas da noite em ponto, alguém já o esperava um pouco distante da porta. Machi ligou novamente para o telefone do ruivo e avisar o ponto que estava, para ele não perder tempo em procurá-la. E nada do sinal.

– Ah… esse maldito Hisoka! Não vou esperá-lo! Avisei para ele! – ela pressionava seu smartphone com força, já que não podia ser o pescoço dele.

Havia passado dez minutos apenas, o suficiente para Machi abandonar o local de encontro deles. Eles tinham que estar em ponto as dez horas. Dez horas. E Machi deveria caminhar bem até o esconderijo deles. Resolveu fazer assim: deixou a mensagem na caixa postal dele, usando _Hatsu_ , fazendo com que a mensagem fosse vista apenas por ele. E nela, a bronca que não pode dar pessoalmente, mais as dicas de como chegar ao local. Colocou a mochila para trás e foi embora. Por um lado, foi bom para Hisoka não acompanhá-la, pois ela havia realmente encontrado Feitan, Nobunaga e Franklin no meio da estrada que dava caminho ao esconderijo. Hisoka não gostava de lidar diretamente com os outros, com exceção dela, de Kuroro e de Pakunoda. Afinal, foi esta última que o introduziu diretamente ao Ryodan.

…………………

Em casa, Naomi estava brincando com seu gatinho Kuro no colo, enquanto assistia a TV no amplo e macio sofá da sala de estar. O que não faltava ali eram TVs e sofás ricamente espaçosos para se sentar. Don estava verificando alguns papéis, pois senão já estaria ali ao lado dela.

– O que está assistindo aí, Naomi? – perguntou sem tirar os olhos dos papéis.

– Programa de humor, eu acho… liguei agora.

– Já vou aí… só estou terminando de lidar com esses documentos.

Por trás daqueles documentos, Don pesquisava sobre uma certa pessoa. Alguém que ele precisava acabar de uma vez. Eram só mais duas pessoas, e ele daria o seu golpe. Aquela imprensa de jornal seria dele. E o Sr. Bege, diretor e dono da empresa, também estava na mira dele – mas precisaria dele ainda vivo para ver tudo com aqueles óculos de aro preto e grosso. Usando seu poder _Nen_ de transformação, ele modificava as assinaturas e dígitos. Ele tinha o poder similar à Textura Enganosa de Hisoka. Ele criava texturas baseadas em cópias e modificava-as como quisesse. Estava simulando um golpe em que Bege colocaria propositalmente a empresa à falência. E ele, futuramente, descobriria tudo e derrubaria ele, colocando-o na sarjeta.

Ao terminar, o loiro guardou tudo em uma gaveta e foi até ela, sentando-se ao lado dela.

– E então… pensou na proposta de estender sua moradia aqui?

– Ah… não… mas aceito passar os fins de semana, se quiser! – ela disse assim para não chateá-lo mais que já estava fazendo.

– ...não é uma má ideia… – disse ele, acariciando-lhe os cabelos da nuca até a pontas.

Naomi olhou para ele. E voltou a olhar paro o gato que dormia quietinho em suas coxas.

– É que… preciso acostumar-me aos poucos… ainda estranho sair de uma casa onde tinha minha total privacidade, sabe…

– E poderá tê-la aqui, Naomi…

– Mas.. e você?

– Não vou me importar com isso… – abaixou seus óculos, revelando o mais profundo e enigmático olhar da cor do mar – dependendo de mim, você pode até reinar aqui…

Ambos trocaram sorrisos. Naomi ficou mais uma vez encabulada.

– Não sei quando ao seu coração, mas saiba que… na hora em que me aceitar como seu por definitivo, essa casa passará a ser mais sua que minha! – ele aproximou-se aos poucos beijando-lhe discretamente o canto da boca. Ela afastou-se um pouco, ainda olhando para ele. Ele atraía e assustava ao mesmo tempo.

– Confio em você… mas tenha um pouquinho mais de paciência… estou em uma fase tão complicada…

– No quê? Descomplico para você!

– Mas são coisas do coração…

– oooohh… que meiga. Mas… é como eu disse, você tem o tempo que quiser… e acho que decidirá rápido… é só uma questão de jeito… – ele dobrou a perna grande no sofá e ficou totalmente de frente para ela. Aproximou-se para repetir o mesmo tipo de beijo que deu antes, e o fez. Mas na hora que ia tentando beijar totalmente os lábios dela, ela foi desviando-os e depositando minúsculos e ternos beijos na face e na testa, coisa que foi aceita por ele, que parou de insistir.

Após os beijos dela fora de seus lábios, Don a fitou longamente. E arriscou um palpite.

– Deixa-me beijar esses lábios, ao menos… – sua voz era roucamente sedutora, baixa… venenosa.

– ...luta por isso, então. – disse ela, calmamente.

– Sério… – ele pôs sua boca ao lado do ouvido dela, falando mais morno e baixinho – quer que eu lute por isso?

Naomi não poderia negar para si mesmo que aquilo deixou-a fraca diante dele. Mas em seu interior, a resistência e a entrega estavam em uma briga tensa. E parecia que a resistência estava ganhando. Ela deu uma pequena recuada, ainda olhando para ele, que parecia ainda mais louco. Quanto ela mais fugia, mais atiçava ele.

“Luta por isso, então.”

– Vou lutar por você então, gatinha…

Naomi precisava sair da frente dele, ir até a janela e respirar profundamente. Ele era um convite tentador para uma noite de amor. Mas nada fazia ela se entregar a ele. Um homem rico, apaixonado, que pacientemente a espera. Não são todos que esperam assim. Por que Don era assim? Hisoka não a esperou (pelo que estava ficando óbvio). Mas… e se ele quisesse somente tirar proveito da juventude e da boa aparência dela? Ela se levantou, pôs o gatinho que havia acordado no chão e foi até a varanda, observar a cidade brilhante e charmosa de noite. Eram dez horas. Ele veio atrás, ficando ao lado dela.

– É mais linda ainda em contraste com as luzes da cidade… – disse ele, perto do ouvido.

– …

– Sabe que a amo a cada vez mais que se sente insegura.

– ...acha que sou insegura? – perguntou calmamente.

– Sim… mas isso é tão normal, não se preocupa, não. Bem… diga-me algo, se quiser falar sobre. Como era essa pessoa que você disse que ainda amava?

Naomi abaixou a cabeça, pensou bem no que falaria.

– O tipo mais imprevisível e estranho que uma pessoa pode conhecer. Mas ele foi fascinante.

– Como ele era fisicamente? Um rapaz que nem você, assim?

– Sim, ele é jovem…

– E… tinha traços assim semelhantes aos seus? Se sim, você tem muito bom gosto!

– Não exatamente… – disse, depois de dar um sorriso meio encabulado. Tem cabelos ruivos da cor do mais forte pôr do sol, a pele tão branca que parece de marfim, estatura imponente… parece um príncipe.

– Hum… e a personalidade dele?

– Indescritível.

– Como indescritível?

– É… ele é um misto de bom e mau.

– Esse cara aí… mas ele te tratava bem antes de abandoná-la?

– Bem, ele não me abandonou!

– Então, por que ele deixa uma mulher como você assim solta? E à espera dele? Inaceitável!

– Ele me prometeu que nos veríamos quando voltasse para York Shin.

– Ele é daqui? E... você sabe quando ele volta?

– Ele não falou quando voltava… e não sei se ele é daqui, ele nunca disse se era.

– Ah, Naomizinha! Naomi… – ele a abraçava gentilmente pelo ombro – tem certeza que ele não quis brincar com você?

De repente, a vontade de chorar veio à tona, mas resistiu – ela queria segurar o choro, principalmente na frente dele. Isso seria maior desculpa para ele alegar que o homem da vida dela estava ali, na sacada com ela.

– Prefiro esperar mais um tempo. Ainda vou dar uma chance. Senão… vou esquecê-lo e nunca mais voltarei atrás! – disse ela, apertando uma das mãos, formando um punho bem fechado e bem nervoso.

– Eu faria isso logo, se eu fosse você!

…………………

Todos do bando esperavam pelo Hisoka.

– Bem, vamos começar nossa reunião. – Kuroro fechou o livro e saiu do seu canto, quando a vela na entrada do esconderijo se apagou sozinha. Todos olharam sobressaltados.

– Hisoka! – exclamou Ubo. – Já íamos começar sem você mesmo? Por que atrasou?

– Ah, pensei que você tinha esquecido! – Machi foi até ele, com ar de quem ia da ruma bronca.

– Jamais… se eu faltasse hoje, perderia para sempre a oportunidade de vê-la executar seu trabalho aqui no Ryodan… e isso é uma oportunidade que jamais deixaria escapar! – Hisoka respondeu cinicamente.

– Danchou! Acho que todos estamos aqui! – adiantou Shalnark.

Da sombra do fundo da sala, apareceu a figura aparentemente alta e esguia, sempre com aquele livro na mão. Kuroro… Hisoka sorriu maldosamente ao ver aquele que queria esmagar com suas próprias mãos. O dia que tivesse o prazer de matar o mais forte dos especializadores… estaria realizado!

– Bem, vamos começar a nos organizarmos para o próximo ataque ao leilão que ocorrerá breve. – a voz calma e serena de Kuroro ecoava baixo e sombrio naquele lugar.

Eles elaboravam como seria o ataque ao famoso leilão anual de York Shin, prestes a acontecer em poucos dias. Enquanto isso, Naomi passou a noite em sua suíte particular no flat do amigo, pensando em Hisoka novamente. Aquele “fantasma” que nunca a deixava em paz. Ela tinha que esquecê-lo e tentar recomeçar sua vida com outra pessoa. Don parecia perfeito! Mas como? ...se ela tinha a cabeça tão fraca? ...deixaria o passar dos dias resolver isso para ela.


	9. Durante Esses Dois Anos - VIII

O famoso Leilão de York Shin era um evento organizado pelodo submundo (Máfia) é um realizado geralmente no início de setembro; todos os clãs da máfia enviam o seu alto escalão dos seus representantes para participar do leilão e alguns chefes da máfia costumam participar frequentemente, até mesmo porque é o lugar onde eles podem mostrar a sua riqueza para a comunidade e fazer um nome para si. Houve casos de clãs da Máfia ir à falência devido à licitação muito alto nesses leilões.

Sr. Bege, chefe principal de Naomi, fazia parte desse grupo da Máfia e estava confirmado nesse leilão. Descobrindo isso, Don se adiantou com os planos de derrubá-lo e mandou um agente que o auxiliava em particular tramar uma fraude no leilão que sujasse o nome de Bege. Porém, as coisas não aconteceram como o planejado, pois o infame Genei Ryodan agiu dentro de leilão, tendo como Franklin, Feitan e Shizuko os responsáveis pelas mortas dos presentes, inclusive o se Sr. Bege e do agente de Don. Isso apavorou York Shin toda, que ficou naquela noite sob o ataque do bando de Kuroro.

– Mas… o que houve, Don?

– … liga a TV. Nem sei como começar a te explicar… – Don realmente estava chocado. Não por Bege, mas sim pelo Genei Ryodan em si. E frustrado em perder um excelente agente, como também a chance de tomar aquela empresa para si. Bege tinha deixado a empresa para um dos filhos tomar conta e não tinha mais como prosseguir seu determinado plano.

Naomi ligou a televisão, ficando boquiaberta com o que os noticiários falavam. Genei Ryodan… novamente atacando York Shin. Sentiu uma leve sensação de incômodo por dentro.

– Eles… estão acabando com toda a cidade! – disse Naomi.

– ...assustador… e mais… nosso chefe está entre os mortos no leilão.

– O quê?! – Naomi levantou do sofá, sem sentir que Kuro estava em seu colo, fazendo-o cair no chão.

– É, Naomi… é lamentável isso…

– Não pode ser… e como vai ficar a empresa?

– A empresa já tem um dono herdeiro. Acredito que nenhum dos trabalhadores sofrerão nenhum tipo de dano em seus empregos. Confia em mim, Naomi. – disse ele, abraçando-a pelo ombro.

Pela janela do _flat_ , dava para ver os brilhos de tiros e bombas. Naomi foi até a sacada.

– Não fica tão próxima aí! – pediu Don, indo atrás dela.

– ...está tudo bem. – disse Naomi, assistindo aquilo aterrorizada.

“Hisoka… será que você está envolvido nisso?”, Naomi, pensou.

…………………

Após voltarem com os objetos, Kuroro e seu bando estavam se divertindo em uma bebedeira. Menos Hisoka, que se manteve afastado. Após ligar para Kurapika e revelar que todos estavam vivos – eles simularam que todos haviam morrido sob a ação da famosa família de assassinos Zaoldyeck –,ele ficou rondando os dedos nos números do celular, pensando nela. Não era o melhor momento para ambos se reencontrarem. Mas não poderia sair dali. E precisava muito saber como ela estava. Olhava Kuroro bebendo com os outros e perguntava para si se já havia esquecido Naomi de vez. Se todos ali se lembravam dela, ainda. Lembrar, lembrariam… mas ela era só um passado insignificante – menos para o mágico.

Mas resolveu arriscar em desbloquear seu próprio número com seu _Nen_ , fazendo-o aparecer também no _smartphone_ que havia deixado com ela, para que se comunicassem. Queria ver se ela retornaria. Se ela ainda tinha aquele aparelho. Se ela… ainda sem lembrava dele.

– Naomi… será que você já me esqueceu? Ou você… ainda se lembra do que te prometi? – disse Hisoka, sozinho, para o seu celular.

…………………

E o _smartphone_ que estava com ela sequer era mais tocado, porém guardado. Naomi já sentia falta de sua casa, precisava voltar para lá para organizar suas coisas. A semana que estava passando com Don era quase finita. No próximo fim de semana, já voltaria para sua casa.

– Acho que ainda é um momento delicado para voltar para aquelas bandas, Naomi! Olha como o destino é nosso amigo: fez com que você passasse comigo aqui essa semana. Já imaginou você sozinha em sua casa, lá… ainda mais perto daquele fogo cruzado?

– É verdade, Don. Mas já lhe disse que posso sempre passar aqui de vez em quando. E… sinto falta lá de casa, da minha vida independente…

– Entendo… mas e aí? Topa passar mais uma semana?

– Hmm não, agora. Em uma outra ocasião, prometo aceitar o convite. Ah… sei que é até estupidez de minha parte, mas sinto que devo retribuir o convite de, um dia, você passar lá na minha humilde casinha!

– Ahahahaha! Mas é claro! Tudo que é seu é glamoroso, nada humilde! – ele bateu de leve na cabeça da jovem.

Com isso, Naomi pode retornar tranquilamente com seu gatinho Kuro para aquele apartamento antigo de dois andares. Claro que se sentia temerosa em voltar para sua vida solitária depois daqueles ataques do Ryodan. Mas não poderia deixar Don criar expectativas em relação a ela. Respirando fundo e criando animação, começou a arrumar todo o apartamento, desde a faxina até a organização dos móveis. Era nessas horas que não apreciava a solidão. Seria tão bom se Hisoka estivesse ali ajudando a empurrar e afastar os móveis…

...Hisoka. Ele nem deve estar pensando nela. E ela ali, idiota, em recusar a chance de namorar um homem mais maduro e rico que está disposto a protegê-la para sempre. Quando terminou boa parte da reorganização de sua moradia, ela foi tomar um banho e se deitar. Queria dormir, mesmo ainda tão cedo. Não tinha ânimo nem mesmo para verificar suas tarefas do trabalho no computador. Quando estava inconsciente, não ficava pensando em sua vida, em seu futuro, nele… principalmente nele.

Lá fora, alguém novamente aproximava-se daquela janela dos fundos que davam acesso ao quarto dela. Kuro teve um pressentimento de alguém estranho no território e começou a chiar para janela. Hisoka pode perceber que sua amada tinha um amiguinho que a protegia. Naomi acordou aos poucos, com os miados ferozes do gato preto dela.

– Que foi, Kuro? Por que está chiando assim para a janela? – Naomi foi até lá, olhando para todos os lados, sem ver ninguém. Lembrou-se quando viu Hisoka pela última vez, na árvore que dava de frente para sua janela do quarto – ...não tem ninguém aqui, Kuro! Ai, não me assusta, pelo amor dos céus! – e fechou a janela em seguida.

Em um outro canto, às escondidas, Hisoka sorria feliz. Ela estava linda! Sadia, segura, falando com seu gatinho. Sim, poderia voltar para o esconderijo tranquilo. Temeu secretamente que Naomi pudesse estar sozinha na noite em que o Ryodan atacou os cidadãos fora do leilão. “Ah, Naomi… mantenha-se viva até que nos encontre!” pensou ele, saindo dali correndo entre os galhos das árvores.

Ainda naquela mesma final de tarde, Naomi recebeu uma ligação inusitada: da mãe. Sentiu uma leve felicidade nostálgica. Era bom falar com aquela criatura, por mais orgulhosa e esnobe que fosse. A simplicidade da morena era o oposto da vaidade fútil da mulher, mas ainda sim a tal não esquecia da filha.

– Mãe! Há quanto tempo… a senhora não me liga!

– Digo-lhe o mesmo, Naomi! Já se passaram anos que não nos vemos, não é?

– ...você quer vir me ver?

– Hmm… na verdade, queria que você nos visitasse. Não queria passar por estes bairros aí em York Shin. Ouvi no noticiário que a cidade está em caos! E queria muito que… você sabe…

– Não, mãe. Já disse que quero fazer minha própria vida! Não quero ficar para sempre dependente de vocês!

– Mas você não precisa lutar tanto, assim! Você tem de tudo aqui! E… você está morando... bem, ao menos?

– Estou sim, claro!

– Ah, vou me arriscar em vê-la aí... ai, ai!

– Será mais que bem-vinda! Meu pai virá, também?

– Seu pai está atarefado demais em negócios! Ele foi quem assumiu as responsabilidades do seu falecido padrinho, aí já viu, não é? Estou praticamente sozinha na vida. Seu pai nem me procura mais para nada. Nada mesmo, sabe?

– Está bem, mãe. Mas diga a ele que sinto saudades e que será muito bom em revê-lo.

– Na verdade não sente nada! Senão, não saía de casa para querer ser independente! E lembra-se que você ainda tem família! Não nos abandone!– a mulher começaria a velha discussão de sempre.

– Acredito que… apenas quer me avisar que vai me ver, não é? – ela cortou o começo da discussão.

– Sim. E então? Você virá para cá?

– ...bem, pensei que você viesse me ver.

– Preferia não ter que pisar aí!

– Olha, eu posso ir até aí… mas é para visitá-los! Voltarei para cá!

A mulher bufou do outro lado da linha. Mas concordou.

– Está bem, minha filha. Pode vir nos visitar que ninguém vai te prender aqui.

– Certo. Mas e aí… o resto está tudo bem?

– É, vamos levando.

– Que bom. Na próxima semana visitarei vocês!

– Ah, que ótimo! Então, vou encerrar por aqui, tem todas as minhas bênçãos. Até mais e não esqueça, hein?!

– Pode deixar… beijos… tchau, tchau.

Era nostálgico e incômodo ao mesmo tempo falar com a velha. Mas ela precisava um pouco de atenção. Só tinha empregados em casa, os quais ela nunca tratava como pessoas normais. E só tinha essa de filha. O marido – sempre muito ocupado em seu trabalho – não lhe dava tanta atenção. Ambos eram gananciosos e ambiciosos. Naomi até tinha puxado esse lado ambicioso, mas ela apenas via como um benefício para seu futuro, e não como “adorno” para si, um fato para se sentir superior aos outros. Mas até que foi bom, por um lado, distrair-se com essa ligação da mãe. Fez a morena esquecer um pouco mais seus conflitos.

…………………

– Visitar seus pais? Ahh, que bom! E será que… eu poderia lhe fazer companhia? – ofereceu-se Don.

– Bem… não quero lhe causar incômodo… mas se quiser, posso aceitá-la.

– Assim, viajamos juntos novamente. E não passará tanto tempo entediada durante a viagem!

– Sim… claro.

Naomi nem se animou com isso. Mas como Don era sempre gentil com ela, não teve como recusar. Sentia que ele queria conhecer os pais dela e, talvez, agradá-los para ter total acesso a ela. Mas era justamente isso que o loiro queria.

Deixando Kuro aos cuidados da mesma empregada que cuidou dele antes, Naomi partiu com Don em direção aos bairros nobres de York Shin. Onde muitos dos ricos moravam. O loiro conhecia bem aquela área – de onde é originário.

– Não sabia que seus pais moravam por aqui!

– Sim… nasci neste lado de York Shin.

– … eu também! – comentou o fato rindo.

– Sério?

– Sim… meus pais falecidos me deixaram uma casa aqui. A que eu morei com eles está com a família de um primo meu, atualmente.

– Ah… sinto muito.

– Pelo quê?

– ...seus pais.

– Ah, relaxa! Isso faz muito tempo… é até bom rever essas bandas…

– Espero que esteja feliz em vez de triste.

– Naomi… dá para ficar triste com você ao meu lado?

Ambos trocaram um riso de boca fechada. Aquilo secretamente animava Don. Ela era de uma origem similar a dele. Rica? Parecia que sim…

A casa dos pais de Naomi não era tão luxuosa como o flat de Don, mas era bem sofisticada e tinha ares de classe média alta. Foram recebidos por uma empregada que Naomi não conhecia – diferente da outra que os pais tinham desde que ela era bem pequena. Em seguida, uma mulher praticamente extravagante, vestida com um conjunto chique de saia e blusa de vermelho vivo, de cabelos loiros, ondulados, armados e sustentados em uma boa quantidade de laquê.

– Naomizinhaaaa! – a mãe foi ao encontro dela, abraçando-a. Depois, começou a olhá-la de cima para baixo – nossa… como está diferente! Está mais assim… como dizer… mais mulher… mas está mais magra, já não gostei muito disso!

– Se não gostou, trata de me engordar com os quitutes da velha Dara! – em um tom brincalhão, Naomi se referia a cozinheira Dara, a qual se dava muito bem e era, de vez em quando, sua confidente.

– Dara? Que Dara, meu bem! Essa já foi embora há bom tempo!

– Ué, o que aconteceu com ela?

– Primeiramente… – ela soltou Naomi e se pôs diante de Don – diga-me quem é este seu acompanhante… – mas ela não olhava com maus olhos. Ao contrário. Até suspeitava que fosse rico.

– É meu colega de trabalho. Sr. Don.

Ele pegou a mão da mãe e beijou.

– Ao seu dispor, senhora.

– Madame. Prefiro que me chame assim. – corrigiu a outra.

– Certo. Madame… – Don queria saber seu nome.

– Madame Mosli. Chama-me assim, por enquanto.

Mosli era o sobrenome da família, logo o de Naomi também. Don teve que se conter em seu sorriso forçado. Seu clã e o de Naomi nunca foram tão amistosos assim, envolvendo até um caso de homicídio. Mas poderiam ser parentes distantes dos inimigos de sua família. Mas… ao ouvir aquela revelação… deixou-o com o pé atrás.

– Como queira… Madame Mosli.

Tanto Naomi e Don foram bem recebidos pela mãe dela. Esta mandou fazer um requintado jantar em celebração. Por telefone, ela avisou ao marido que a filha estava ali.

– Mas mãe… e a Dara? Notei que muitos dos empregados antigos não estão aqui.

– Essa morreu. E uma outra que tínhamos foi mandada embora.

– Ah… que pena…

– Se me permitem, minhas queridas… onde fica o toalete? Não tivemos acesso a um só durante a viagem.

– Ah, minha serviçal vai te mostrar… Luna!!! Acompanhe esse moço até o toalete, ensinando o caminho. Ah! Vou ter que ver um quarto de hóspedes para ele! Naomi, espera sua mãe na sala que eu vou preparar tudo para o jovem Don!

– Er… chama-me de Don, apenas.

– Certo. Don!

E assim, Naomi ficou na sala, sentada, como nos velhos tempos. Don, no banheiro, ligava para alguém, falando algo secreto, como se estivesse tramando algo. Depois, voltou para Naomi, sentando-se ao lado dela.

– Nossa, como é simpática sua mãe!

– Você achou?

– Sim, sim… e não imaginava que você tivesse uma família de ótima situação.

– Ah… mas não somos ricos, acredita!

– Não parece… – disse ele, num tom brincalhão.

No jantar, o pai de Naomi não compareceu, alegando que estava atarefado demais – porém viria no dia seguinte. A verdade era que o Sr. Mosli era um jogador compulsivo, que torrava seu dinheiro com jogos, prostitutas e bebidas. E naquela mesma hora, estava o velho se divertindo com as mais belas mulheres da vida e bebendo bastante.

Mas no dia seguinte, o homem foi ao encontro dela. Um homem moreno, de cara fechada, aparência sombria, ostentando uma cicatriz grossa e profunda na lateral da testa – fruto de uma briga em sua juventude – porém não desfazia a beleza do rosto do homem. Naomi tinha mais traços do pai.

– Naomi! Que saudades! – a carrancuda face mostrava um sorriso modesto de dentes pequenos.

– Digo o mesmo, meu pai! – disse ela, trocando abraços com ele. Sentiu um cheiro incômodo de tabaco e bebida, mas nada demonstrou ao pai em relação a isso.

Don foi apresentado ao pai e vice-versa. Nenhum daqueles dois lembravam os inimigos de sua família. Mas carregavam aquele sobrenome odioso para ele. Aqueles que mataram seu pai e levaram a mãe ao suicídio. Tentaria descobrir indiretamente se aquele casal tinha algum laço com os arruinadores de sua família. Por que Naomi tinha que ser descendente daquela gente?! - isso o incomodava bastante. Mas foi ótimo em saber disso. Mais uma razão para ter a morena ainda mais perto de si…

…………………

Hisoka sentia-se animado em ajudar Kurapika desintegrar a Aranha aos poucos. Isso ajudaria bastante a enfraquecer a moral daqueles que adoravam ser invencíveis, com isso ficando mais perto de abater Kuroro. Com a morte de Ubo, o grupo ficou acuado inicialmente, mas mudaram de opinião quando viram o líder ser sequestrado pelo tal assassino de Ubo. Mais fácil ainda de agir: pediu ajuda para Irumi, irmão mais velho de Killua, para lhe ajudar na tentativa de ficar frente a frente com Kuroro: propôs que ele disfarçasse dele mesmo por algumas horas, até que ele lutasse e matasse ele.

Parecia que tudo estava acontecendo conforme a previsão de Nen que Kuroro havia roubado de uma famosa jovem vidente de York Shin. Com a negociação, Kurapika devolveu Kuroro e Pakunoda devolveu Gon e Killua que foram capturados imprevisivelmente para serem usados como ponto fraco para Kurapika.

Finalmente, Kuroro estava em sua frente. Pakunoda acompanhou os meninos que iam para dentro do dirigível deles e depois seguiu para o que ela estava usando, esperando que Kuroro viesse atrás com Hisoka; mas surpreendeu-se quando Hisoka pôs-se em frente a ele, com mar ameaçador.Kuroro não lhe falou nada, mas olhou-o de um jeito como se estivesse perguntando “O que está acontecendo com você, Hisoka?”

– Estou esperando há muito tempo, este momento.

E nada de Kuroro pronunciar uma palavra.

– Sabe por que me infiltrei na Aranha? Vai saber agora… – Hisoka tirou sua camisa, expondo o saudável tronco. Virou as costas para ele, em seguida – está vendo essa tatuagem? Não preciso mais dela! Eu fingi ser um integrante do Ryodan apenas… para lutar com você!

– ...entendo. Se não é do grupo, posso falar com você.

Hisoka o olhou confuso. E se fosse, por que não poderia lhe falar?

– Sinto dizer que… não posso lutar com você. – o moreno disse calmamente.

– O… quê?

– Isso mesmo, Hisoka. Aliás, não vale a pena sequer lutar comigo. O Desgraçado da Corrente acorrentou em meu coração a espada do julgamento de _Nen_. Com isso, todas minhas habilidades… estão limitadas. Se usar, simplesmente morrerei.

– Você… não está falando sério, não está? – uma veia na cabeça de Hisoka ficou alta.

– Exatamente. Não mentiria à toa.

– Kuroro… eu não tenho intenção nenhuma de ficar aqui ouvindo suas mentiras! – ele alterou um pouco sua voz – estou em busca do homem que é o único digno de ser meu inimigo… e não vou me conter, agora, depois de tanto tempo! – ele fechou os punhos, estralando os dedos em sua força anormal.

Hisoka fez aparecer uma carta na outra mão, mirando nele. Com seu ar sereno de sempre, Kuroro não se irritou com absolutamente nada com as confissões do ruivo. Sentiu até… pena dele. Um homem extremamente poderoso, que cultivou tanto tempo e força para lutar com ele, teve seu momento desperdiçado ali. Ele, Kuroro Lucifer, não era mais nada ali, sem seus preciosos poderes Nen. Talvez, ele fosse muito mais digno de pena que Hisoka. E o outro lançou a carta, para ver se ele esquivava. Mas nada. Hisoka não reconhecia aquele Kuroro tão inerte e fraco. Ele sequer usava sua aura. Parecia não mentir. Ele largou o resto de suas cartas, frustrado.

– ...não lutarei com alguém que não está mais no mesmo nível que eu…

– Bom que entendeu, Hisoka.

Hisoka ainda o olhou nervoso. A vontade era de dar um soco bem-dado na cara daquele que achava cínico.

– E mais. Não voltarei tão cedo para os outros. Pode explicar-lhes o que aconteceu…

– Não vou falar nada! Não sou membro legítimo do Ryodan.

– Tudo bem. – deu as costas para Hisoka, caminhando em direção ao final do penhasco isolado em que estavam – Mas… se um dia você ver de novo…

Aquilo chamou a atenção do ruivo, que olhou ficadamente para a figura sombria do Danchou.

– ...aquela garota… diga que não a esqueci.

Pronto. Aquele papo enfureceu Hisoka de vez.

– _Adieu_ , Kuroro! – ele entrou no dirigível onde estava Pakunoda.

Kuroro riu baixinho. Agora, só esperaria a morte tranquilamente. Ou… o caminho que o esperava para o Leste – pelo menos, é o dizia a profecia daquela jovem vidente.


	10. Durante Esses Dois Anos - IX

Fatos ocorridos na vida de Naomi enquanto Hisoka partia para Greed Island.

* * *

 

Foram dias agradáveis (ou não) na casa dos velhos pais. Na companhia de Don, Naomi pode se divertir um pouco naquela região de York Shin onde nasceu e cresceu. Mas Don estava duvidoso em relação a Naomi. Ainda tinha interesses nela, mas descobriu que ela pertencia ao clã que era inimigo do seu. Só faltava descobrir que a família de Naomi estava envolvida no caso em que seu pai foi assassinado.

Naomi voltou para sua casa atual, declinando-se novamente do convite de Don em passar uns dias em sua casa. Mas ele não se importou muito com isso; afinal, teria tempo livre para descobrir tudo sobre a família Mosli. Mais uma vez, ela pegou aquele velho _smartphone_. Sempre checava alguma coisa que pudesse levá-la a descobrir como estava Hisoka. Porém, estava a caixa de mensagens vazia. Sequer tinha o número registrado dele. Era tão curioso, para ela, como o número que ela havia ligado ter desaparecido do nada. Pois mal ela sabia que era o _Nen_ do Hisoka que fazia essa “mágica”.

Mas… curiosamente… aconteceu algo inesperado: xeretando o aparelho em sua mão, ela achou o tal número novamente, desbloqueado. Sorrindo que nem boba, Naomi ficou fitando aquele número e, de imediato, teve o impulso de ligar. Mas freou em seu impulso. Será que ele ficaria aborrecido se ela ligasse para ele? Mas aquele número estava ali, agora. Por que teve que aparecer depois de longo tempo? Não… precisaria arriscar. Hisoka deveria pensar que ela o tinha abandonado, mas não. Ela nunca o esqueceu, nunca…

Foi então que ela ligou. O toque da chamada era longo, parecia que ele não poderia atender.

– Atenda, Hisoka… – dizia Naomi, baixinho.

– Alô? – sim… aquela voz. Naomi hesitou por segundos em falar.

– ...Hisoka. – por fim, ela falou.

– ...quem fala do outro lado? ...é quem estou pensando?

Naomi sentia algo na garganta como se estivesse impedindo de falar. Ele… ele mesmo!

– ...Acho que… deve ter achado que o esqueci, não é? …pois não.

– Ahhh  Naomi… – Hisoka disse, em um tom sedutor.

Mais uma vez, ele tinha feito seu número aparecer novamente para ver se ela retornaria a ligação.

– Hisoka… eu ligaria mais cedo se o número não tivesse sumido desse aparelho! Sério mesmo… não entendi por que só agora veio aparecer o registro do seu número…

– Eu sei disso.

– ...Sabe?

– Fui eu que fiz desaparecer o número.

Naomi fez uma careta de dúvida.

– Mas… por que fez isso? Como?

– Breve, eu te explico a verdade sobre como fiz desaparecer o registro do número… mas preciso te explicar o porquê dessa minha atitude… foi para protegê-la.

– De quê?

– De muitas coisas… até mesmo “deles”… te acharem.

Naomi ficou quieta. “Será que eles ainda estão me perseguindo?”, Naomi pensou, antes de prosseguir a conversa.

– … e então? Está tudo bem agora?

– Também não… mas… precisava saber como estava. Que tem feito de bom?

– ...Ah… tudo segue sendo um tédio! ...não sabe como… o queria aqui… – conseguiu falar o que realmente queria dele – achei que tinha desistido de mim.

– E eu achei que já estava com outra pessoa…

– Pretendentes não faltaram! – Naomi quis provocá-lo de forma brincalhona.

– Hum?! ...sério?

– Sim. Mas nenhum deles foram dignos de substituí-lo.

– Ahhh! Ótimo ouvir isso, Naomi….

– Diga-me… quando poderei te ver novamente?

– Breve…

– Isso significa… daqui há muitos anos… não é? – disse, enfadonha.

– Não, que exagero, _chérie_ … mas ainda preciso fazer algumas coisinhas que vão me tomar muito tempo… mas quero sim, revê-la. Quero muito revê-la…

Naomi apertou a barra da saia que vestia.

– Como é bom… ouvir isso… ao menos ouvi-lo…

O ruivo sorriu do outro lado da linha.

– Preciso lhe contar algumas coisas que fiz… espero que tenha paciência de ouvi-las.

– Tenho todo o tempo! Fala…

Hisoka contou sobre sua tentativa de lutar contra Kuroro e da falha ao lutar com ele. Também falou o que Kuroro havia lhe pedido antes de se entregar ao isolamento naquela montanha distante. Naomi se lembrou daquele homem… do casaco com a cruz invertida… não foi tão agradável em lembrar dele, mas o que valia naquele momento era poder ouvi-lo. Assim, confirmava que ele não havia esquecido.

– Terei que encerrar agora. Deixa-me ligar para você, agora. Foi arriscado em aceitar essa ligação… mas era o destino que queria nosso reencontro por aqui…

– Tudo bem, Hisoka. Cuida-se, não me esqueça…eu não o esquecerei… – ela estava flamejante em sua paixão.

– Ahh… como queria tocá-la novamente… e vou.

– Vou te esperar…

– Até…

– Eu o amo.

Hisoka engoliu meio seco ao ouvir aquelas palavras penetrarem por todo seu corpo, causando leve arrepio de desejo.

– Eu também…

E ele encerrou a conversa, não bloqueando o número novamente. Naomi desligou o aparelho, dando um grito em seguida. Tampou seguidamente a boca, temendo que algum vizinho por perto achasse que estivesse acontecendo algo errado ali. Mas era muita alegria em um fim de noite só!

…………………

– Está radiante hoje, Naomi! – observou Don, vendo sua colega de trabalho cantarolar pelo escritório onde trabalhavam juntos.

– E sinto que deveria estar mais radiante!

– Hmm… e posso saber o que lhe fez assim? ...Se posso?

– ...pode, claro. – ela se sentou em uma cadeira perto da cadeira giratória dele.

– E então…

– ...lembra-se do cara que falei o qual amo? Pois bem… ele me ligou ontem, falando que estava tudo bem e breve vai me encontrar!

Don ficou sério.

– Ah… desculpa. Sei que não deveria falar isso para você… me perdoa?

– Ahh, deixa de bobeira! – ele a puxou pela cadeira, fazendo ficar frente a frente com ele, que se virou com a cadeira giratória para ela – Claro que estou contente por você! Sei que estão me roubando a bonequinha, mas sabe que… o que mais me deixa feliz é vê-la assim, de fato!

Ela levantou-se da cadeira e o abraçou.

– Ah, que bom que tenho você como meu amigão! ...como um… pai, diria assim.

Ele ficou sério novamente, mas Naomi não pode ver isso por estar totalmente abraçada a ele.

– Mas… nem de longe o estou chamando de velho, hein?! – ela voltou a ficar de frente para ele, ainda sem sentar – ...você viu como são meus pais, não? Nunca teria esse apoio dele e nem de minha mãe.

– É… entendo. – disse ele, olhando-a rapidamente de cima para baixo. Aproveitou para abraçá-la pela cintura, apenas “correspondendo amistosamente” o abraço dela.

– E eu… quase nunca foi de ter amigos íntimos… praticamente nunca tive… até agora!

– Que bom que confia em mim… sabe, também sempre fui péssimo em fazer amigos… principalmente amigos íntimos. O pouco que tive foram traiçoeiros… – aproximou-se mais dela, falando-lhe em direção ao pescoço – por isso que sempre a amei… você é uma mulher completa, rara peça vista entre essas moças de hoje em dia.

Naomi sentiu uma leve sensação estranha – mas não ruim. Ele deveria ser um perfeito amante, mas não era esse que ela queria para si. Aquele jeito… lembrava um pouco Hisoka. E tudo que a fazia lembrar o ruivo lhe deixava inspirada. Levemente… sensível. Eroticamente.

Ele se aproximou mais um pouco, mas Naomi saiu aos poucos dos braços dele.

– Bom, mas e a tarefa que o chefe nos pediu? – Naomi tratou de lembrar de uma tarefa que o chefe principal havia pedido ao setor deles.

– Vamos ver isso e agora! – ele disfarçou aquele momento levemente embaraçoso – principalmente para ele.

*********************

– Mas Naomi! Esse homem é perfeito para você! – a mãe dela falava animada.

– Ele é só um amigo, mãe! Pelo amor dos céus… não vai me fazer de idiota na frente dele, hein?!

– Fazer de idiota em quê? Mas se ele me pedisse a sua mão, já teria minha bênção há séculos!

– … ai, ai…

– Aprenda a reconhecer os valores de um homem pela situação, Naomi! É isso que garante uma chefa de família! – disse ela, indo até a licoreira e servindo-se.

– Sim, mas… tem tantos outros homens ricos por aí… não precisa ser exatamente ele! – disse ela, de forma parecida ao modo de pensar da mãe, para ver se ela parava com aquelas ideias.

– Para que ficar caçando se você já tem uma caça na mão, hã?!

– Mãe! Ah, vem vindo o pai, aí.

– Ah, tenho que comentar isso com ele!

– Isso… o quê?

– Desse homem que está com você. Talvez se... seu pai conversar com você, assim possa se convencer melhor… e eu sei que você gosta mais do papai, não é? – ela se fazia de ciumenta.

Naomi deu de costas e saiu da frente dela.

– Ah, vocês jovens! ...só falta você me aparecer com um pé-rapado como namorado!

*********************

A mãe de Naomi estava querendo enfiar na cabeça da filha a ideia de fazer de Don seu marido. Trabalhou o dia todo pensando nisso. Estava tão chateada com isso que havia perdido seu bom humor de antes, enquanto estava comemorando por ter retornado a se comunicar com Hisoka.

Do final do expediente, Don convidou-a mais uma vez para uma noitada. Naomi aceitou. Naquela mesma boate erótica. Não estava tão interessada em ir naquele local novamente – se animaria se fosse com Hisoka – e encher-se de bebidas ou ficar assistindo casais e atores fazendo sexo em público, mas também não quis decepcionar Don em seu convite. Sabia que, no fundo, ele estava chateado por ter ouvido sobre o “misterioso namorado”. Ela acreditava que ele a amasse realmente. Pois só amando muito para aguentar uma amizade como aquela – outros sequer continuariam a se aproximar assim. Mas o loiro… tinha seus objetivos.

E durante o caminho até a boate, Don recebeu uma mensagem pelo seu _smartphone_ sobre sua investigação na família Mosli. O informante lhe revelou que o falecido irmão do pai de Naomi era envolvido no crime que custou o assassinato do pai e o suicídio da mãe. E que o tio de Naomi tinha sido amante de sua mãe. Ficou confuso – tanto por se lembrar do passado horroroso como pelo motivo da morte dos pais. O tio de Naomi, jovem leviano até então, organizou uma emboscada para matarem o pai de Don. O escândalo abafado pelos avós de Naomi e a depressão por causa do amor proibido levou a mãe de Don ao suicídio. Anos depois, o tio de Naomi, entregue às drogas e a depressão pelo falecimento de sua amada, teve sua saúde abalada a ponto de morrer também. Aquilo tudo o deixou atônito.

– O que houve, Don? Parece abalado.

– … nada, Naomi. Não se preocupe comigo. Estou bem.

– Hmm… de repente, ficou de cara fechada. Se está tudo bem, espero que, então vamos curtir a noite! – disse ela, batendo de leve em seu ombro.

Ele se conteve durante o tempo em que estiveram na boate. Tudo lhe causava conflitos, mais e mais. Até a felicidade de Naomi por causa desse homem que ela amava e ele sequer conhecia. Tratou de afogar aquelas angústias em bebidas.

– Ei, Don! Não vá beber demais, senão não terei como levá-lo até sua casa! – disse Naomi, sentando-se ao lado dele – Vem cá… queria te pedir uma coisa.

– … e o que é? – ele forçava sua naturalidade ao respondê-la.

– ...leva-me até aquela parte do clube? – Naomi se referia a área mais adulta que Don havia lhe apresentado antes.

– Você… quer ir lá?

– Sim… mas queria ir acompanhada de ti. Sozinha, não vai ficar bem, sabe?

Don sorriu. Deixou o copo de uísque na mesa e foi com ela.

– Achei que nem passaria mais perto daquela área privada…

– ...mas eu curti, Don.

– Sério?

– Sim, claro!

– ...viria para cá com esse seu namorado?

Naomi ficou meio sem jeito ao ouvir aquilo, mas respondeu naturalmente.

– Claro… mas ele nunca me chamou para vir até aqui… acho que ele nem conhece.

– Se ele for da ralé, obviamente não conhece. – seguiu adiante – Bom, vamos lá então!

Naomi achou aquele comentário grosseiro por parte do loiro, mas não manifestou-se, apenas seguindo-o até o local desejado. Também, ele estava meio tomado pelos efeitos do álcool, e isso fez a morena ignorar os fatos.

Mais uma vez, Naomi estava dentro da área mais quente da boate. Reconheceu o trio de atores que simulavam sexo ao vivo da outra vez – só percebendo que a única mulher do trio era uma outra. Don a levou para uma mesa perto daquela exibição erótica, junto com um copo de bebida fresca.

– Quer beber um pouco, Naomi?

– Bem… só um copo. – aceitou dividir aquela bebida com ele.

O clima ali era mais ousado que da outra vez em que esteve lá. Flagrou, em sua observação discreta, outros casais fazendo sexo ali e uns outros homens se satisfazendo enquanto assistia a exibição. Ambiente moralmente sujo. Mas aquilo lhe inspirava um pouco.

 

“...traria seu namorado para cá?”

 

Imaginou Hisoka ali, no lugar do Don. Seria totalmente maravilhoso e insano. Estava sã e consciente ali porque era Don quem estava lhe acompanhando e também porque não estava bebendo como uma típica pessoa adulta em uma boate daquele tipo. Se fosse o ruivo… talvez estivesse até tendo sexo ali enquanto assistia ao trio. Sabia que Hisoka era insano sexualmente. Desde aquele lance que envolveu até mesmo aquela mulher dos cabelos rosados, pode comprovar isso. Assistia o trio fazendo _ménage_ e reparou no mesmo ruivo da outra vez em que esteve ali, assistindo. Imaginou Hisoka naquele ator. E ambos eram fisicamente parecidos. Os olhos, os cabelos penteados para cima, o corpo escultural… e, de repente, imaginou-se no lugar daquele trio. Ela, Hisoka e o ator ruivo que estava participando daquela exibição. Imaginava-se no lugar da atriz, do mesmo jeito que estava: nua e sustentada pelo mesmo ator ruivo. O ator lhe possuindo pela frente, e Hisoka por trás. De repente, acordou em sua fantasia quando sentiu algo lhe cheirando o cangote.

– Don!! O que está… fazendo?

– Hum… nada demais, amor… – disse ele, com o hálito enfestado daquela bebida.

– Ei, você bebeu demais! – disse ela, empurrando-o gentilmente para afastar dele. – Acho que hoje serei eu a te levar para casa!

– Leva-me… – disse em um sussurro provocativo.

Naomi começou a rir discretamente daquilo.

– Eu te ajudo a me carregar, Naomi. – disse ele, levantando-se. Naomi, em seus um metro e sessenta e poucos de altura, serviu-se de apoio para um homem com mais de 1,90 cm. Ele foi andando, para facilitá-la.

– Olha, para onde vamos? Deixo você em sua casa e volto para minha, OK?

– Não… vamos para onde te levar.

– E… para onde quer me levar? – perguntou Naomi, com ar de confusa.

– Antes de irmos para a casa… quero te mostrar um lugar aqui.

– Hmm… certo. Mas não vamos ficar muito tempo… não podemos madrugar, amanhã é dia de trabalho, já esqueceu?

– Certo, certo… bom, venha logo!

…………………

Um hotel.

– Vamos passar a noite aqui?

– Hmm… fazendo o quê?

– Relaxar até mais um dia de trabalho que vem.

– Ah… na verdade quero é dormir! Embora… reconheço que aqui é ainda mais perto para parar e descansar que seu _flat_ ou minha humilde casa.

– Uhum… – concordou ele.

O quarto era bem-arrumado, com estilo clássico ao estilo século XIX. Nas cores marrom, bege e branco. Tudo meio mimoso e meio grotesco ao mesmo tempo. Naomi sentia a cabeça girar um pouco, e se jogou na cama macia.

– Ah… que macio isso aqui! – ela exclamou, pouco antes de alguém subir por cima dela e começar a beijar-lhe pela cintura até em direção ao ombro, mas Naomi desviou sem sair da cama – Don! O que está fazendo? Vem, vamos tomar um pouco d'água! – ela empurrava-o, tentando sair da cama e ir até a cozinha ao lado, mas ele a forçava na cama.

– Depois, Naomi… depois.

– Não, Don… para, por favor! – pediu Naomi, sentindo-se mal ao ser forçada daquele jeito. Ela sabia que ele não fazia propositalmente – era a bebida que o fazia desinibido e irresponsável mas… não toleraria passar novamente por um estupro. Não mesmo.

Don a puxou para o meio da cama, segurando-lhe os pulsos.

– Don, solta-me!

Ela pedia, debatia-se na cama. E quando o corpo maior pôs sobre o dela, perdeu totalmente a capacidade de mover-se. Ele distribuía beijos pelo rosto e pescoço. Roçava seu corpo másculo e pesado contra o feminino e delicado dela.

– Para, Don! Chega! – ela começou a chorar. Não pelo que, de fato, acontecia ali. Era por Hisoka. Ele jamais a aceitaria se ela o traísse ou se deitasse com um outro, fosse de qualquer maneira – assim pensava ela.

Ele começou a tirar-lhe as roupas, e ela se debatia mais. Certa hora, conseguiu sair de baixo dele, mas ele a puxou pelos longos cabelos negros e a deixou de bruços, facilitando ainda mais descer o zíper do vestido dela.

– Don!!! Eu vou gritar!

Imediatamente, ele lhe tampou a boca, sem amarrar, com um pano que tirou do bolso. Pegou os pulsos dela e colocou os braços dela esticados para cima. Naomi chorava baixinho. Em sua mente, vinha tudo o que havia passado com Kuroro… inclusive com Hisoka.

– Minha doce e adorável Naomi… – ele estava sorrindo, enquanto ele a virava de barriga para cima. As veias saltavam na testa dele. ,

– Por favor… não me machuca… – cuspindo o pano, ela gaguejou ao tentar explicar isso para ele, mas o sorriso dele era malicioso e assustador. E ele parecia inflexível aos pedidos de súplica dela.

– Hmm.. então... ele já te tocou assim? – ele colocou as duas mãos sobre cada um de seus ombros, o que torna impossível para escapar daquele contato visual com ele ainda que estava usando seus óculos escuros, como de costume.

– ...de quem fala?

– Do seu namoradinho… – ele a encarava segurando-a pelos ombros.

– Ah… mas isso não é…

Ela se debatia, mas inutilmente. O loiro puxou boa parte das mechas dos cabelos da morena, forte o suficiente para fazê-la dar um grito curto.

– Essa noite… você vai ser minha mulher! – seu sorriso cresceu mais, lambendo os lábios, suas longas mãos começaram a explorar todo o seu corpo, enquanto ele investia nos beijos em todas as partes da cabeça dela, incluindo o pescoço fino e de pele macia. Atrevidamente, ele deixou-a de _lingerie_ e, em seguida, levando seus lábios em direção as coxas roliças e bem-feitas da pobre moça, beijando-lhe o interior de suas coxas. Naomi sentiu algo fervendo por dentro, não sabia decifrar o que era. Algo a despertava levemente naquele abuso, ao mesmo tempo que se sentia humilhada por tal atitude daquele homem embriagado. Don roçava os lábios finos e úmidos em sua virilha, no intuito de lamber lentamente suas partes íntimas ainda cobertas pela calcinha da cor de baunilha.

– Por favor… não… – Naomi sacudia a cabeça negativamente.

Tirando os óculos e jogando para longe, ele atreveu-se a puxar a parte da calcinha que cobria a genitália e tocá-la levemente ali. Ela sentiu as carnes das pernas tremerem rapidamente naquele toque, e tentou levantar-se, mas foi empurrada por ele, caindo novamente deitada na cama, indefesa e sozinha. Na verdade, estava com ele, mas sentia-se sozinha diante daquele que julgava ser de confiança. Ele então tomou suas mãos novamente e envolveu-os em torno de seu pescoço, pressionando seu corpo contra o seu. Uma das mãos tinham os dedos ocupados e estimular o clitóris e área vizinhas de forma ágil. Um calor lhe subiu por todo o corpo, não negava para si mesmo que aquilo lhe enfraquecia aos poucos. Ele assim por um tempo até que ele aproximou-se e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

– Hehehe... não posso me segurar por mais tempo... preciso de você agora! – olhando-a cheio de luxúria, parou de estimular Naomi para, rapidamente, desabotoar seu cinto e descer suas calças, a ponto de revelar um membro duro e rijo, apontando em direção a ela.

– Don… por favor… sabe que não posso…

Ela nem terminou. Pôs-se em cima dela, e começou a tirar a parte de cima, revelando os seios. Naomi tampou imediatamente com as mãos, mas ele pegou novamente os pulsos e jogou para cima, em direção a cabeceira.

– Não me atrapalha! – ordenou o loiro, colocando os braços de sua deliciosa presa envolvidos em torno de seu musculoso torso. Beijou-a nos lábios, afundando sua língua (quase) totalmente em sua boca. Naomi sentia o ar que respirava ir embora, aos poucos. Ele tinha uma boca grande, enorme, e língua quente e pesada. Não estava acostumada com aquela forma de beijo… ou já tinha esquecido como era ser forçada a fazer aquilo.

Sem saída. Sem forças. Naomi estava perdida naquele abuso que jamais gostaria de vivenciar mais uma vez...


	11. Durante Esses Dois Anos - X

Chorando, Naomi ainda não acreditava no que tinha feito. Mas precisava fazer aquilo, honrar sua dignidade. Vendo Don jogado no chão naquele jeito, pegou suas roupas, vestiu-se rapidamente e saiu correndo dali, tentando passar por despercebida pelos funcionários do hotel. Desceu pelas escadas que pertenciam à saída de emergência e saiu pelos fundos. Seu choro era incontrolável. Uma noite tão linda e um momento tão horroroso. Saiu tropeçando em seu salto (um deles havia se quebrado durante sua corrida pelas escadas), chegando a cair no chão, batendo a cabeça. Meio zonza com a pancada, ela mal conseguia se levantar. Foi aí que um ser apareceu em sua frente. Mas não um ser do mal. E sim, um ser que a acolheu.

– Está tudo bem, senhorita? – perguntou o homem de uma voz grossa e de tom baixo, de capuz e conjunto de couro preto.

– …

Ele a ajudou a levantar, colocando-a em seus braços. Tinha a testa ferida, talvez tivesse quebrado a cabeça. Ele observou o belo rosto, com a maquiagem borrada por lágrimas. Naomi chegou a abrir levemente os olhos, podendo ver apenas um homem de capuz. Os lábios finos levemente corados. “Quem é… você?” perguntou mentalmente, antes de cair inconsciente em seus braços fortes, que pareciam ainda mais musculosos naquele apertado casaco de couro preto.

– Nossa! Vou levá-la ao hospital agora mesmo! – e assim o fez.

…………………

Abrindo os olhos aos poucos, Naomi sentiu uma forte luz branca forçar-lhe o despertar.

– ...onde estou?

– Oi, você já está acordada? – disse o mesmo homem que a salvou, aproximando-se da cama hospitalar em que ela estava deitada.

– … quem é…

– Quem sou eu, isso que quer saber? Bom, vou falar quem sou eu, mas por favor não prossiga falando. Você precisa descansar.

– ...OK.

– Chamo-me Eros. Eu estava saindo do meu trabalho quando vi você caída no chão e inconsciente. E também estava com a testa muito machucada.

Naomi pôs a mão instintivamente na área machucada, que agora estava enfaixada e possuía pequenos pontos. Olhou novamente para o homem que a salvou: alto, de capuz que só dava para ver do nariz para baixo, corpulento – sem ser gordo e estatura alta.

– ...obrigada… – disse ela, sentindo as lágrimas virem novamente.

– Ah, não precisa chorar! – ele acariciou levemente o ombro dela, de forma amistosa – E logo, poderá voltar para sua casa. Eles só vão esperar mais um pouco até tirar os pontos.

– ...eu… nem sei por onde começar!

Eram umas dez da manhã e, nessa hora, já deveria estar no escritório. E ela estava ali, em um leito de hospital. E que hospital? Veio as lembranças de tudo que aconteceu há poucas horas daquele dia…

*********************

– Não me atrapalha! – ordenou o loiro, colocando os braços de sua deliciosa presa envolvidos em torno de seu musculoso torso. Beijou-a nos lábios, afundando sua língua (quase) totalmente em sua boca. Naomi sentia o ar que respirava ir embora, aos poucos. Ele tinha uma boca grande, enorme, e língua quente e pesada. Não estava acostumada com aquela forma de beijo… ou já tinha esquecido como era ser forçada a fazer aquilo.

Que Don era um homem poderoso e temido em seu meio de trabalho, ela sabia; no entanto, as máscaras que vestiam aquele homem havia lhe decepcionado. Nunca achou que ele fosse capaz disso. Naomi era descrita e tratada por ele como uma mulher amável, muito suave e brilhante. Então, ela caiu de ponta-cabeça literalmente quando via aquele homem sem camisa, com as calças totalmente descidas e sendo tiradas pelos próprios movimentos dele, forçando a ter a mais profunda das intimidades. Havia um contraste tão grande entre os dois, mas isso nunca foi de tanta importância para ela.

– Por que você está fugindo de mim, amor? – Sua voz era quente e fria ao mesmo tempo, como uma tempestade de neve em um deserto em pleno dia. No entanto, aquele sorriso maldito ainda estava em seu rosto e as carícias eram absurdamente irresistíveis. Aquele maldito sabia explorar as partes mais sensíveis de uma fêmea. Naomi precisava resistir àquilo tudo, mesmo que não tivesse forças para se livrar das garras dele – E outra coisa que eu odeio, é quando alguém tenta tirar o que é meu.

– Não sou sua! Aiihh…– ela se contorcia enquanto tinha seu clitóris sendo estimulado pela língua quente do outro, que a chupava como se fosse uma manga apetitosa. – para com… isso…

Ainda tinha o gosto da bebida dele em sua boca que teve o beijo roubado. Aquilo tudo lhe causava nojo e… ao mesmo tempo… certa excitação. Mas Don não era o Hisoka. E ela não era de Don. Tentou se arrastar pela cama, com certa dificuldade, mas ele a segurou pelos quadris, brincando com a ponta da língua em toda sua área genital.

– AAAAHHH…par… por fav… – Naomi choramingava.

Sentindo que o corpo dela gozava contra seu gosto, Don sorveu todo aquele gozo feminino, deixando-a totalmente úmida. Agora sim, ela estava pronta para recebê-lo. Naomi estava sem forças. Havia gozado contra sua vontade. Não queria ter lhe dado esse prazer, ele não merecia. Masturbando-se, ele se preparava para entra nela, que se arrastou até a cabeceira da cama. Queria ter todas as forças para evitar o avanço dele.

– Seu… seu…

Avançando sobre ela na cama que nem um felino prestes a dar o bote, ele deu um forçado beijo molhado. Ela o empurrava-o pelo peito, apertando-lhe as mamas levemente musculosas, quase encravando-lhe as unhas. Ela podia sentir o ritmo constante dos batimentos cardíacos dele. E para cada lado que ela virava o rosto para deixar de beijá-lo, ele acompanhava certinho os movimentos dela, assim mantendo constante aquele beijo com gosto de bebida e sexo.

– Minha pequena boneca… – a voz rouca e morna dele ao lhe falar, ainda querendo manter o beijo.

De repente, ela sentiu algo invadindo sua intimidade. Ele penetrava aos poucos, sentindo deslizar facilmente dentro ela. Aí que ela começou a gritar, mexer-se compulsivamente, tentando atrapalhar Don. Porém, ele facilmente penetrou-se dela, soltando um gemido rouco de prazer. Naomi começou a chorar entre a dor e o prazer do toque que começava a ser perceptível. Ele estava totalmente entregue, movia seus quadris no instinto de satisfazer seu pênis que parecia rasgá-la por baixo. Com os longos cabelos lisos assanhados e com a expressão de terror em sua face, ela ainda estava linda, apetitosa. Don acariciou seu rosto e pele, admirando-lhe enquanto transava com ela. A reação dela permaneceu a mesma. Esse não era o que ela gostaria de ter daquele jeito, e ele só deseja que ela visse o seu amor, a senti-lo, e entregar-se totalmente a si. Não só a base da força, mas por amor. Amor que ela tinha por um outro qualquer.

Ela lhe virou o rosto. E ele continuou a satisfazer os desejos de sua carne, até finalmente gozar. Durante esse tempo, Naomi observou algo em cima do criado-mudo que havia ao lado da cama. Um abajur de porte médio, de vidro grosso, aparentemente pesado. Ficou olhando fixadamente aquele objeto. Viu seu leve reflexo nele, os seios médios e duros se balançavam pouco com os movimentos dele por cima dela. Seu corpo reagia aos poucos diante daquele prazer. Em certos minutos, teve que deixar todo seu orgulho para se render as mais lascivas sensações, entregando-se a mais um orgasmo que o loiro fazia seu corpo sentir junto com ele. Mais uma lágrima quente descia pelo canto dos olhos. Após aquela maré de satisfação sexual de ambos, Don caiu ao lado dela, ofegando, quase caindo inconsciente.

– ...desgraçado.

E veio a ideia de quebrar aquele abajur naquela cabeça. E facilmente o fez, pegando-o e acertando bem abaixo da nuca, fazendo-o dar um grito curto antes de cair inconsciente. O vidro grosso se despedaçou naquela cabeça. Olhando a cabeça ensanguentada dele, apavorou-se com aquela cena. Achou que ele poderia estar morto. E daí, pegou suas roupas, vestiu-se rapidamente e saiu daquele quarto rapidamente.

*********************

Naomi enfiou os dedos entre os cabelos na nuca e começou a chorar.

– Fica calma… vou chamar o enfermeiro.

– Não chama ninguém! – ela gritou.

– Ei, não precisa gritar comigo! – ele lhe deu uma bronca, mas ainda preocupado com aquelas reações dela.

– Quero… ir embora daqui!

– Agora, não pode!

Ela quis sair da cama, sendo mantida por Eros.

– Solta-me! Não vai abusar de mim, não! – gritou Naomi.

Eros caiu em si. Experiente nesses tipos de crime, descobriu aquela perturbação dela: tinha sido violentada.

– Ai… perdoa-me, jamais faria isso com ninguém!

Naomi olhou para ele. Pode lhe ver os olhos cor de âmbar. Um rosto tão bonito, um homem gracioso, por debaixo daquelas grossas roupas de couro pretas. Ele… lhe parecia levemente familiar… mas não tinha certeza disso. Pode ver que ele tinha mechas ruivas que desciam pelo pescoço pálido. Parecia… alguém.

– Olha só, fica calma que eu vou chamar o enfermeiro só para ver como está, OK? – disse o tal homem, soltando-a aos poucos. Não faça nenhuma loucura, está bem?

Ele saiu dali, apertado em suas calças similares ao casaco e ao capuz. Fitou-o saindo do quarto e na janela fechada de vidro que dava vista ao corredor do hospital, onde ele apareceu ali só para lhe dizer com gestos manuais e mímicas com a boca para que ficasse quieta e não tentasse fugir dali. Ela apenas acenou com a cabeça que sim, mostrando que ele poderia seguir. Naomi se acalmava aos poucos, ao sair do seu pesadelo e vir para aquele presente. Mas ainda não confiava em ninguém. Não confiaria em mais ninguém.

…………………

– Então, Kuroro. Já estou em Greed Island. Tem certeza que é aqui que está esse tal removedor de _Nen_? – perguntou Hisoka, em um telefone simples de um quarto de hotel.

– Sim, Hisoka. Somente ele pode remover esse poder do “Desgraçado da Corrente”, e assim retornar a usar.

– Então, pelo que vejo, apenas tem seus poderes bloqueados. Você ainda terá sua habilidade quando tiver desbloqueado essa maldição, não é? – disse ele, animado.

– Sim. – respondeu o outro, apático.

– Bem, vou desligar agora. Retornarei apenas com o removedor de _Nen_.

– Certo. Até um dia, Hisoka.

– _Aur revoir_ …

Hisoka desligou, e foi até a janela do hotel em que estava. Despido, olhava tranquilamente a paisagem linda daquele jogo em que ele estava inserido. Só estava participando de Greed Island por causa da recuperação de Kuroro, pois nada ali o animava.

Foi até a gaveta do criado-mudo perto da cama e retirou a revista guia sobre Greed Island. Verificou por lugares onde poderia se animar um pouquinho. Achou um interessante: “ _Ai-Ai_ ”. A Cidade do Amor. Lugar cheio de ciladas, encontros e aventuras. Ótimo para passar o tempo e, quem sabe, não descobrir o tal curandeiro removedor de _Nen_?

Pegou seu celular e pensou em ligar para aquela sua garota, fazendo assim em seguida. Tocou bastante a chamada do outro lado da linha. Naomi não deveria estar presente por perto, senão atenderia de imediato. Sabia bem que faria isso.

– Onde está você, Naomi? – Hisoka se questionava, sem imaginar que ela estava em um leito de hospital.

…………………

Naomi já estava pronta para voltar para casa. Apenas assinou uma lista necessária para dar como atestado em seu trabalho. Só de pensar em retornar ali e ver… Don novamente… lhe causava sensação de ódio. Essa sensação só desaparecia quando Eros aparecia e a protegia no que precisasse, enquanto estivesse no hospital.

– Quer que eu a leve para casa?

– Não precisa. Sei ir sozinha.

– Sim, mas… está tudo bem ficar assim depois do que passou?

Aquilo deixou a mulher irritada.

– Que é que sabe sobre mim, hein?!

– Desculpa-me… mas… não querendo ser tão intrometido… mas desconfio do que sofreu antes de cair inconsciente no chão.

– Não te interessa o que passei ou deixei de passar! – disse Naomi, saindo da frente dele e seguindo caminho. Mas ele a pegou pelo braço, fazendo dar meia-volta.

– Ora, o que quer de mim? – ela tirou seu braço facilmente, já que ele não segurou para prender.

– Fica calma… apenas gostaria que… lembrasse de mim como alguém que a ajudou. – ele ofereceu um pequeno cartão com seu telefone.

Naomi olhou para o tal cartão e depois para ele. Ela pegou o cartão.

– Posso ir para minha casa agora?

– Pode… pode. – deu-lhe um belo sorriso afável, colocando as mãos no bolso do casaco.

– Certo. Até mais!

– Até! – ele deu as costas, seguindo o próprio caminho.

E ela fez o mesmo, olhando para trás de vez em quando, temendo que ele a seguisse. Passando em uma lixeira, ela jogou o cartão fora e continuou o caminho. Mas… resolveu parar. Algo lhe incomodava em relação ao seu gesto. Dando um suspiro longo, Naomi retornou e pegou do lixo o cartão. Tinha o nome dele escrito e o telefone. Dois telefones. E ela retornou seu caminho longo para casa, pois não estava com a sua bolsa…

A bolsa. Sim, ela tinha deixado a bolsa do hotel onde Don havia levado para passar aquela terrível madrugada. Mas ela não quis voltar ali, lembrando-se que só havia dinheiro e maquiagem, sem ter documentos importantes. Queria nunca mais ter que passar em frente ali, como também nunca mais ter que olhar para a cara de Don.

Olhou novamente para o cartão que Eros havia lhe deixado. Eros… Eros é o nome de um famoso deus grego. O deus do amor. Amor… ficou imaginando se aquele com o nome do deus do amor não tivesse aparecido em seu caminho. Talvez, até morresse ali. Mas o espírito do amor lembrou daquela filha perdida e machucada, e resolveu mandar seu filho para vir em socorro. “Obrigado, amor!”, pensou ela. “…o que é que estou pensando?”, pensou em seguida, flagrando-se em pensamentos... meio... estranhos. Apertou o cartão em sua mão.

Um pouco distante dela, alguém a seguia. Sim, o mesmo Eros. Ele resolveu segui-la, caso ela deparasse com algum homem abusado que quisesse lhe fazer algo de ruim. Viu ela entrando em sua casa. Estava atrás de uma árvore, observando-a entrar sã e salva em seu lar. Acendeu um cigarro, fumando ali mesmo. Será que ela tinha alguém? Será que vivia bem? Ficou pensando na dor e no sofrimento que aquela bela jovem passou.

– Nenhuma mulher… merece ser ultrajada desse jeito.

…………………

Em seu lar, Don brincava com o cordão da bolsa de Naomi, sentado em seu confortável sofá. Estava com a cabeça enfaixada, tinha sofrido uma injúria ainda maior na cabeça que a morena.

– Espertinha… – disse ele, fitando a bolsa dela – mas sua esperteza resultará em um bom troco!

Don queria dar o troco nela. Logo no dia seguinte, veria a moça novamente para… devolver-lhe a bolsinha e pedir desculpas por um ato inconsequente devido a bebida. Afinal, precisava recuperar a confiança dela. Até mesmo porque estava de olho na família dela. Em sua vingança. Sim… ele ainda a desejava muito. Parecia ainda mais fissurado nela após provar-lhe do seu corpo. Bela. Apreciável. Virgem, seria ainda mais interessante e curioso em torná-la mulher. Mas o que importa que ela não fosse mais uma… era deliciosa do mesmo jeito. E poderia ainda ser sua.

No dia seguinte, já estava ele bem-disposto em seu escritório – só havia faltado no dia em que teve que também ir para um hospital -, onde era sub-chefe e segundo chefe de Naomi. Estranhou que ela havia faltado aquele dia. E também no outro dia.

– A Naomi está de licença por uma semana.

– Ah, que frescura! Ainda com a cabeça em observação, e estou vindo trabalhar! – resmungou ele para uma companheira de trabalho.

– Acho que ela teve outros problemas de saúde, também… senão, sei que a Srta. Naomi viria trabalhar.

– Bom… depois, vou ligar para ela e ver como está.

– Pensei que soubesse antes de nós que ela estava de licença. Já que… são tão próximos.

– Não tanto como eu queria… – disse bufando.

A outra deu um sorriso enigmático e saiu dali. Agora, estava curioso em saber o que houve com ela. Ela saiu totalmente bem do hotel, fugindo e deixando-o com a nuca arrebentada. Algo sério deve ter acontecido com ela fora dali. E agora?

Resolveu então deixar uma mensagem em seu e-mail.

 

“ _Quero lhe pedir desculpas pessoalmente, Naomi. Por aqui, não dá. E também estou com sua bolsa, preciso lhe devolver logo. Responda-me essa mensagem quando puder e diga-me também como está. Espero que, de coração, perdoe aquele que ainda é seu amigo. Fui irresponsável pro não ouvir seus conselhos sobre a bebida. Arrependo-me profundamente. Desculpa-me. E, por favor, retorna a mensagem, estou também preocupado. Sinceros abraços!_ ”

 

Não podia ser mais cínico que isto. Mas era o jeito de se aproximar dela aos poucos. Afinal, ela era ainda sua colega de trabalho, retornaria logo ao vê-la. Mas sabia que nada mais seria o mesmo. Mas saberia domar aquele espírito furioso dela. Tentaria da forma mais calma possível. Esperava não ter que apelar para os métodos mais duros.

Em sua casa, Naomi checava seu correio eletrônico quando deparou com aquela mensagem de Don. Sentiu uma angústia muito densa dentro do peito. Não quis responder aquela mensagem. Ela se prepararia em sua licença para olhar bem na cara dele e dizer-lhe algumas verdades. Sabia que estava se arriscando, mas deveria abrir o jogo. Ele tinha sobrevivido ao seu ataque surpresa. Mas isso, ela sabia que aconteceria. E deveria estar firme quando voltasse a vê-lo.

Fechou o computador e foi encomendar seu almoço, já que não podia sair de casa. Ainda estava dolorida, desde a cabeça que foi atingida quando fugiu do hotel até sua vagina, que estava dolorida como se estivesse em uma típica TPM. Ela sabia que aquela vida totalmente independente e solitária não lhe fazia bem. Ou era azarada demais em sua tentativa de viver uma vida totalmente livre e independente. Nunca teve uma vida sossegada convivendo com os pais, achou que viver em uma casa só para si seria melhor. Para muitos, isso era uma feliz verdade, mas não para ela. O que Hisoka tanto fazia para viver assim, tão longe dela? Ele e essa busca de uma insignificante luta com Kuroro. Será que ele a amava de verdade? Pois então porque não morava ali com ela? Tantos casais que se formavam e passavam a morar juntos, sem que isso afetasse a vida dos dois. Mas com ela, tudo era diferente e pior. E ainda não confiava muito naquele Eros. Mas algo não a deixava perder o contato com ele. Ainda queria manter aquele cartão com os dois telefones. Quando estivesse em melhores condições, descobriria de onde eram aqueles telefones. Poderia um ser de casa, e outro do trabalho. De fato! Naomi concluiu que era isso mesmo.

Talvez, aquele Eros fosse uma boa pessoa. Don também lhe parecia uma boa pessoa, inicialmente. Mas… algo em Eros era diferente do loiro de olhos azuis. O misterioso homem de olhos cor de âmbar transmitia mais confiança que Don. Don tinha o jeito matreiro e sagaz. Talvez Eros fosse da mesma laia, mas precisaria conhecê-lo melhor para chegar em uma definitiva conclusão. Aquele atraente homem coberto por grossas roupas de couro negras...


	12. Durante Esses Dois Anos - XI

         Após o período de folga, Naomi teve que voltar ao trabalho. Lidar com a presença daquele homem, que de cordeiro fiel passou a ser um lobo predador.

– Não respondeu minha mensagem... – disse o loiro, calmamente, ao ver Naomi entrar sem sequer dar “bom dia”.

– Não chequei mensagem nenhuma... – disse ela, arrumando suas coisas em uma das instantes no escritório.

            Don girou a cadeira em direção onde Naomi estava. Ele observava bem o corpo dela, o par bonito de pernas cuja cor contrastava bem com o vestido preto e o casaco branco.

– Naomi... não precisa ficar assim comigo. Nesse mesmo _e-mail_ que te enviei, estava me desculpando...

            Ela nada falou. Sentou em sua mesa e ficou vendo os papéis em cima. Ele se levantou e, pegando a bolsa que ela havia deixado naquele hotel quando fugiu, lhe entregou. Naomi olhou para ele, dessa vez. Pegou sua bolsa e colocou perto de si, e voltou a mexer nos papéis. Ele pôs uma mão na frente daquela papelada toda.

– O que foi?

– Preciso que me dê sua atenção.

– Não me leva a mal, mas quero adiantar em minhas tarefas atrasadas.

– Não agora!

            Ela se levantou, encarando-o.

– Naomi... não quero que, com isso, fique minha inimiga.

– Não, não sou sua inimiga. Até deveria te denunciar pelo que fez. Você cometeu um crime que nunca deveria ter feito comigo!

– Eu sei! Por isso mesmo, eu a perdoei pelo golpe que me deu. Foi merecido.

– Então... estamos resolvidos, certo? – ela bufou, cruzando os braços e encarando-o – Agora... posso voltar a trabalhar?

– ...tudo bem. Não vou te aborrecer mais com minhas desculpas, visto que parece ter me perdoado.

            Ele foi para a mesa dela, e ela foi para onde estava. O clima entre eles era o mais frio e distante possível, principalmente por parte de Naomi. Esta mesma decidiu que, no fim do expediente, pediria a troca de setor e de subchefe, mesmo hesitando em falar o motivo real. Não queria escândalos envolvendo ela ali.

            Despedindo-se normalmente de Don, ela saiu e foi até o escritório do chefe principal. Ao bater a porta, refletiu novamente o que poderia acontecer após aquilo. A ira de Don, a desconfiança dos colegas, um escândalo envolvendo sua reputação. Então, desistiu de sua vontade, resolvendo se calar e continuar tendo Don como seu subchefe, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

            Quando foi para sua casa, teve uma surpresa não muito agradável, inicialmente. Aquele mesmo homem... de roupas de couro negras. O salvador dela naquela noite anterior, estava andando pela calçada perto da entrada de sua moradia. O que ele queria ali? Ele, ao virar-se, deu de cara com ela e expressou sua surpresa.

– Ora, mas não é que encontro você novamente?

            Ela se aproximou dele.

– ...o que está fazendo por aqui?

– Estou procurando por uma casa para alugar ou vender. – disse, olhando para as casas vizinhas a dela.

– Por aqui?

– É...

– ...não sei se por aqui tem uma casa para alugar ou vender.

– Ah... e você mora por aqui, não é?

– ...perto daqui. – ela não quis revelar exatamente o apartamento antigo de dois andares onde vivia. E que no primeiro, não havia mais ninguém novamente.

– Humm... bom, vou andando. Deseja-me boa sorte!

– Boa sorte! Até...

            Despediram-se seguindo caminhos diferentes. Naomi mudou seu caminho, de olho nele. Quando viu que ele se distanciou bem, ela correu até sua casa, entrando rapidamente e subindo pelas escadas dessa forma, até chegar à porta do seu apartamento.

            De andar descontraído e com as mãos sempre no bolso da calça de couro, Eros saiu perguntando pelas pessoas por aí sobre uma casa que tivesse para alugar ou vender.

– Olha só: está vendo aquele muro, no final dessa rua? – explicava uma senhora de cabelos bem brancos, ao estilo _channel_ , com o rosto enrugado e bem maquiado – tem um apartamento antigo, no estilo de muitos que você vê por aí nessas ruas, incluindo aqui. São dois andares, e o primeiro está desocupado.

–  Eu... sei de onde fala, passei por perto.

–  Então... lá mora uma moça, tem uns anos atrás que ela está morando nesse segundo andar. Vá lá e pergunta para ela sobre os detalhes, ela pode informar se está para alugar ou vender. Só sei que não mora mais ninguém no primeiro andar, não.

– OK! Muito obrigado, vou lá agora mesmo.

– Vai sim, gatão! Qualquer coisa venha aqui nessa casinha verde, estou aqui para ajudá-lo! – disse, piscando o olho.

            Com um modesto sorriso, ele agradeceu com um gesto afirmativo e seguiu até onde morava Naomi, sem sequer imaginar isso. Ao chegar, viu duas campainhas. Tocou a de cima, desconfiando que fosse do segundo andar. Esperou. Levou um susto ao ver Naomi na janela, que foi ver quem era.

– Ué? Você mora aqui? – comentou com ar risonho.

– Por que está me seguindo assim? – Naomi começou a ficar mais alerta com Eros.

– Não estou te seguindo! Estou procurando uma moradia por aqui! – ele falou um pouquinho alterado, mas se recompôs – E me indicaram este lugar. Disseram que o primeiro andar não tem moradores. É verdade?

            Naomi hesitou por segundos.

– ... é sim.

– Mas se realmente mora aqui, por que não me disse logo que havia este apartamento?

– ...

– Deixa para lá. Sabe se tem algum proprietário?

– Não sei.

– Certeza?

– Tenho sim. Vá até algum órgão responsável e veja se pode conseguir este.

– ...hmmm... parece que não quer me ter como vizinho, não é?

– ...não quis passar essa impressão.

– Lembra-se que te salvei quando precisou naquela noite. E confiei meus telefones ao te passar meu cartão. Não sou um cara de más intenções!

– ... tudo bem. Mas só estou te dizendo que não sei se há algum proprietário desse apartamento de baixo.

– Por favor... guarda ele para mim?

– Guardar?

– Sim, se vier outra pessoa, diga que esse já tem seu dono. Só isso!

– ... está bem. Mas vá logo, então.

– Ah, obrigado... qual é seu nome mesmo?

– ...Naomi. O seu é...

– Eros. Já havia lhe dito meu nome. Vê se não esquece mais, agora que serei seu novo vizinho!

            Despedindo-se, Eros foi providenciar o que precisava para se mudar para ali. Ainda na janela, Naomi olhava o homem se distanciar correndo. Sentia-se aflita. Será que ele era algum espião? De alguém? Por que aqueles encontros casuais seguidos? Saiu da janela, fechando-a.

.....................

            Hisoka se divertiu naquela cidade louca em Greed Island. Estava atrás do tal _jounenshi_ , o sacerdote especialista de _Nen_ para Kuroro. Encontros casuais, desde infantis até eróticos, _Ai-Ai_ era um lugar bem interessante para passar o tempo. Mas nenhum dos jogos e encontros eróticos animavam ele. Ele poderia conseguir cartas do jogo com facilidade, mas não era para isso que ele estava lá. De repente, sentiu tédio ali e começou a explorar sozinho as áreas perto dali. Hisoka estava usando o nome do moreno para atrair a atenção dos outros Aranhas que estavam no jogo, mas acabou encontrando Gon e Killua e eles, juntamente com  Biske – a mestra experiente deles que, apesar da aparência de garotinha, já era uma mulher com mais de cinquenta anos – enquanto se banhava em um lago pouco distante da cidade onde estava antes.

            Não queria demorar mais em sua jornada, e aqueles meninos poderiam atrapalhá-lo novamente. Soube com precisão esconder suas intenções, porém Biske sabia – ou pressentia – que ele estava escondendo suas reais intenções. Mas a única coisa que ela temia nele era em relação aos meninos. Resolveu mantê-lo perto para descobrir algo que pudesse ser perigoso para eles.

            Um jogo. Como a sua equipe não tem número suficiente de pessoas fortes para a sua próxima partida de _dodgeball_ contra um dos fundadores daquele jogo, Razor, Biscuit o convida para se juntar a eles. Hisoka concordou, porque ele não tem nada a fazer no tempo em que esperava por alguma novidade. Também, um treino básico poderia mantê-lo em forma. Sentia-se meio “enferrujado”. Bom tempo sem uma boa aventura...

.....................

            Naomi estava assistindo TV em sua casa, com seu gatinho no colo, quando novamente a campainha tocou. Kuro pulou fora do colo dela, escondendo-se em qualquer canto que encontrasse, enquanto Naomi foi até a janela. Não viu ninguém.

– Ué, quem entrou pelo portão principal?

            Imaginou quem fosse. Foi até a porta do seu apartamento e abriu.

– Não vai dar boas vindas ao seu novo vizinho? – perguntou com um sorriso no rosto.

            Pela primeira vez, Naomi o viu sem o capuz que usava. Ruivo e de cabelos lisos – porém assanhados -, Eros possuía belos traços masculinos em um rosto pálido e jovem. Possuía uma franja longa que cobria quase os olhos cor de âmbar. Era ainda maior ali, diante dela. Grande, corpulento e levemente de um jeito meio desajeitado.

            Naomi ficou paralisada, olhando-o.

– Fala alguma coisa!

– ... o que tenho a dizer... seja bem-vindo! – disse ela.

– Podemos nos conhecer melhor, vizinha? – perguntou ele, sem nenhum tom de malícia em sua pergunta, porém Naomi não interpretou dessa forma.

– Deixa para um outro dia, estou indo dormir porque tenho que trabalhar amanhã! Com licença! – ela fechou a porta na cara dele, ficando atrás da porta.

            O outro ficou sem entender aquela atitude. Pondo a mão no queixo, pensativo, Eros ficou ali, pensando na atitude dela. Encostou-se à porta dela, acendendo um cigarro. “Que droga, poderia passar uma noite animada com ela... mas ela acha que vou fazer algum tipo de mal... o que deve ter passado de ruim na vida além daquela noite, essa menina?”, pensava ele. Naomi se preparava para dormir. Estava com a cabeça confusa. Tudo o que precisava era dormir logo, mas cadê o sono que não vinha?

..................

            Acordou com a sensação de cansaço. Naomi havia dormido pessimamente nessa madrugada, acordando de vez em quando. Quando viu o relógio, levantou imediatamente, zonza, até o banheiro para se refrescar em um banho revitalizante. Fazendo os serviços diários de sempre, juntamente com os cuidados que precisava o gatinho, Naomi saiu de casa para trabalhar. Ao sair, olhou a porta do apartamento do seu novo vizinho. Refletiu sua atitude na noite em que ele se apresentou como o novo vizinho. Logo, saiu para lidar com mais um dia de luta, mais uma vez... lidando com a presença daquele homem.

            Uma hora depois dela sair, Eros acordava. Deitado em sua cama, apenas de cueca, ele se levantou todo molenga e bocejando. Foi se arrumar para fazer as compras de casa – estava sem comida e só jantou uma pizza que encomendou na noite anterior, e que estava disposto a dividir com ela, em comemoração a sua nova moradia.

– Ah, minha moto! Deixei naquela antiga oficina! Como eu sou burro! – ele lembrou que deveria buscar sua amada moto para vir com ele em sua nova casa.

            Também saiu de casa, com seu capuz e suas roupas de couro. Foi abordado pela mesma senhora que havia lhe indicado aquele lugar.

– E então, bonitão? Conseguiu aquele apartamento?

– Bem, sim! – disse ele, passando a mão pelo capuz.

– Agora... nós somos vizinhos. É muito bom ter um vizinho... como você.

            Eros foi ficando meio sem jeito, mas também não queria dizer nada ofensivo para aquela senhora.

– Digo o mesmo.

– E para onde vai agora? Seria indelicada em perguntar?

– Vou fazer umas compras.

– Se precisar de alguma coisa... sou a Senhorita Nita, da casinha verde.

            “Senhorita? ...” ele pensou.

– Ah, claro... muito prazer! Eros, ao seu dispor.

– Eros... que lindo nome!

– Obrigado, obrigado... bom, deixa-me ir andando, devo voltar logo para fazer meu café-da-manhã!

            E saiu apressadamente. E a Senhorita Nita ainda foi mais gentil.

– Olha, se quiser, faço bons bolinhos e um café para esse horário da manhã! – gritou ela, sendo melosamente gentil com o belo rapaz.

            Eros também foi resolver outras coisas que precisava. E voltou para casa no mesmo momento que voltava Naomi, que vinha com uma cara de aborrecida.

– Deixa comigo, abro a portão. – ofereceu-se Eros, saindo da moto para abrir o portão.

– Obrigada. – disse ela, sem estender conversa com ele.

            Ele aproveitou e pegou as compras que estavam penduradas na moto estacionada. Naomi tinha tido um tenso dia de trabalho e precisava descansar...

*********************

– Don, pode parar com isso. Não vê que estou ainda zangada com você?!

– Ah, Naomizinha... por favor, peço que me desculpa pelo que fiz. Nunca mais volto a beber, se você não quiser!

– Faça o que quiser, nada tenho a ver com sua vida.

            Ela saiu da direção dele, que acabou puxando-a para si.

– Escuta-me bem... não gosto desse tratamento que está me dando.

– Agora imagina o que você me fez naquela noite sem eu ter lhe dado permissão. Imagina o que eu sofri ali.

– Mas você gozou, Naomi... isso me lembro bem. Você não resistiu totalmente, o que me fez acreditar que estava cedendo aos poucos.

– Estava sem forças para reagir... mas bem que entendeu tudo quando tive que golpeá-lo.

            Ele segurou-a pelos braços até colocá-la contra a parede.

– Vou gritar!

– Faça o que quiser. Apenas não suporto mais seu desprezo...

– Pensasse duas vezes, mesmo bêbado! Agora, deixa-me sair. – sem o deixar terminar a frase, ela empurrava-o pelos braços, ao mesmo tempo em que era forçada também pelos braços para ficar contra a parede.

– Naomi, escuta o Don, aqui: desde aquele dia...

– Solta-me agora! Vamos nos sentar e conversar como pessoas civilizadas. Assim... aceito suas explicações.

            Ele soltou-a e puxou sua cadeira para frente à sua própria mesa naquele escritório.

– Sentamos, então.

            Naomi repetiu o mesmo gesto, com a sua cadeira e em frente à sua mesa.

– Prossiga.

– Então... desde aquele dia, sinto-me indigno de seu perdão. Mas lembrei-me que ainda tenha você como amiga. E eu... não quero perder isso. Sei que foi insano o que eu fiz...

            Ele explicou mais uma vez tudo que lhe havia dito. Naomi bufou em ouvir tudo de novo.

– Olha, Don... posso até te perdoar. Mas a confiança... não posso ter mais. É muito doloroso lidar com tal situação. Tenta me entender, por favor.

– Eu até entendo... só... não queria seu desprezo... – ele baixou a cabeça, mostrando-se arrependido.

            De repente, ele saiu de onde estava sentado e se ajoelhou diante dela.

– Peço perdão.

            Naomi olhou aquilo sem uma aparente emoção.

– Naomi... – ele olhou para cima, sem sair de onde estava – não posso me rebaixar mais que isso.

– Eu imagino... mas e a dor que me fez sentir naquele dia... será que se imagina sentido aquela dor em você?

            Don lembrou-se quando penetrou a força naquele corpo. Dos gritos, dos gemidos dela. Sentiu uma vontade de sorrir ao lembrar-se do prazer louco e insano que teve ao possuir o corpo jovem e sadio da morena. Mas soube manter-se em seu drama.

– ...peço perdão novamente.

– ...já disse que tem meu perdão. Mas a confiança... é como um vaso que se quebra. Poderá restaurar, mas nunca será mais o mesmo: haverá as rachaduras da queda.

            Ele olhou para ela, ainda curvado.

– Como é sábia a minha Naomi...

– São os acontecimentos que me fazem abrir os olhos. Não nasci sabendo de nada.

– Às vezes, acho que já veio ao mundo sabendo de tudo.

– ...essa conversa já merece um fim, não? – ela se levantou, indo pegar sua bolsa.

– ...lembra-se de minhas palavras... quando voltar para a casa.

            Naomi saiu dali sem falar mais nada. Toda vez que se lembrava de tudo o que passou com ele, ficava irritada. Não por ele, exatamente... era por Hisoka. Achava que, se ele tivesse ali com ela, estaria muito bem protegida. Nada sofreria mais. Principalmente abusos daquele tipo.

*********************

            Deitada na cama, ela refletia naquilo. Em tudo que havia passado com Don, desde quando foi apresentada a ele pelo falecido Sr. Bege. Não podia ficar assim, ou entraria em uma depressão. E do jeito que vivia, sozinha e quase isolada de tudo e todos... seria péssimo para ela.

            E lembrou-se do seu novo vizinho. Lembrou-se daquele cartão com os dois telefones. Deu uma vontade de descobrir sobre ele, secretamente. Levantou-se, e foi até o cartão que estava dentro da gaveta, perto daquele _smartphone_ que era seu ponto de comunicação com Hisoka. Com o telefone da própria casa, ligou para o primeiro número.

– Alô, quem fala? – uma voz masculina e fina respondeu do outro lado da linha.

– Eu... estou à procura do Sr. Eros. Ele se encontra?

– Ele já se mudou daqui. Mas se quiser, tem esse telefone aqui, é da nova casa dele.

            Naomi anotou o novo telefone como se nem soubesse que ele era seu vizinho. Despediu-se e ligou para o segundo número.

– Pronto?

– Er... estou a procura do Sr. Eros. Ele se encontra?

– Ele está de folga, ele volta a trabalhar na próxima semana. Tem o número da casa dele?

– Bem... não tenho, não. Vocês aí têm?

– Vou te passar...

            E passou o mesmo número novo para ela. Confirmou que ambos os números eram respectivamente da casa e do trabalho.

– Apenas... poderiam me dizer que tipo de trabalho vocês tem? Eu mesma estou urgentemente à procura de um emprego, sabe? – ela deu essa desculpa, para descobrir que tipo de trabalho era o de Eros.

– Venha nesse endereço! ...

            O atendente recusou em falar do tipo do lugar, mas deu o endereço, para que ela viesse se estivesse interessada realmente em um emprego. Com a pulga atrás da orelha, Naomi ficou pensando curiosa sobre isso. Será que ele era algum agente secreto? Ou um criminoso? Que trabalho tão secreto era esse que o atendente recusou em falar?

            Esse Eros estava ficando cada vez mais intrigante...


	13. Durante Esses Dois Anos - XII

           Decidida a descobrir onde Eros trabalhava, Naomi seguiu o endereço que lhe foi passado pelo atendente. Em um dia de folga, aproveitou a fresquinha final de tarde para ir até lá. Aos poucos, reconhecia aquele trajeto. Conhecia por causa de Don, que seguiu aquele mesmo caminho para leva-la até aquela boate quando ambos eram aparentemente bons amigos. A porta principal estava fechada – pois só abria mais tarde – e o jeito foi verificar se tinha porta dos fundos. Achando uma, foi até ela e tocou a enferrujada campainha.

– Sim, o que deseja?

– Err... bem, eu havia ligado antes para saber se um rapaz de nome Eros trabalha aqui.

– Olha só, vou te levar até nosso secretário para te informar melhor. Sou apenas um eletricista que trabalha aqui como tal.

           Esse eletricista a levou até o secretário, que a cumprimentou formalmente e ouviu o que Naomi queria saber.

– Ah, estou reconhecendo sua voz! Você ligou anteontem perguntando sobre ele e que queria um emprego aqui, não é?

– Er... sim. –  Naomi ficou sem saída, diante daquela situação. A procura de um emprego lá era desculpa esfarrapada. E sendo aquela boate o local de trabalho dele... ela estava por fora. E a intenção era saber tudo mesmo sobre aquele vizinho misterioso.

– Ora, venha! Vou te mostrar os serviços que temos aqui... –  e olhando-a de cima para baixo –  e pelo jeito, você está apta para as apresentações!

– ...acha isso?

– Acho! Olha, aqui estão os nossos serviços...

         Naomi leu o painel que o secretário lhe deu. Os serviços iam de faxineiro até _stripper_.

– Sabe... fui indicada por um dos amigos dele para vir aqui... mas o que Eros é aqui, exatamente?

– Hehehe, e essse aí deu uma boa indicação! – ele deu uns tapinhas leves no ombro dela. Naomi já se sentia incômoda com aquela enrolação. Foi inventando desculpas e mais desculpas para ver se chegava aonde queria.

– Ah, qual nada! Faço o que me for selecionado.

– Então...

– Mas e Eros? O que ele faz aqui exatamente?

         O homem a olhou de lado, de um jeito maroto.

– Quer mesmo saber? Fique aqui essa noite.

– Sabe... não ando por aqui depois das sete horas...

– Temos motoristas que levam os empregados para suas casas.

– Bem... é que...

– Não quer saber o que Eros faz aqui?

– ...e por que não me diz?

– Quero te fazer uma surpresa. Quem sabe, você não se apaixona pela arte dele aqui de “casa” e segue o mesmo caminho?

– Humm... está bem. Mas por favr... não diga nada para Eros que estou aqui, está bem?

– Ihhh... isso está meio suspeito. É alguma admiradora secreta dele, é? – exibiu um sorriso que ostentava um brilhante dente de ouro.

– Não exatamente...

– Mas, então? Topa?

– ...topo!

– Ótimo! Daqui a pouco vamos abrir as portas da casa. Aí você poderá assistir por conta da casa o “desempenho” dele – mas nada falará para meu chefe que eu te dei essa oportunidade, viu? Estou lhe dando uma chance única de assistir as apresentações de graça, para você ver no que seu admirado Eros trabalha aqui. Se interessar, amanhã mesmo venha logo de manhã. E eu farei a recomendação sua.

– Certo. Topo, sim.

         Naomi já imaginou logo que ele era um _stripper_. Mas mal ela sabia que ele não era apenas um simples _stripper_...

.....................

– Perfeito! Era justamente o que precisava para ter a confiança de Naomi novamente!

– Mas, senhor Don... isso é muito arriscado e terrível de sua parte! Será que ela não o irá responsabilizá-lo por isso?

– Ela nem sonha que nossas famílias são indiretamente inimigas! E quero reverter isso, voltando a fazer as pazes com ela... por isso, quero que me faça esse favorzinho.

– Mas...

– São mais de mil Jennis em jogo... e poderá ganhar ainda mais!

– ...pensarei, senhor Don.

– Pensa logo, não gosto de esperar muito para uma decisão!

        Don planejava algo que mudaria drasticamente a vida dela, a ponto de fazê-la dependente de si. Usando um de seus “capangas”, o loiro de olhos azuis estava decidido também a dar um jeito naqueles pais de Naomi, cujo outros parentes foram responsáveis pela tragédia de sua família. Após aquela conversa, ele passou uma ligação para esta mesma, que não atendeu. Percebendo que ela não estava em casa – ou não queria atender – desistiu e arrumou-se para curtir uma noite naquela mesma boate que gostava de passar as noites. Às vezes, Don se arrependia de ter traumatizado Naomi. Mas quando se lembra dos momentos gozosos que passou com ela, mesmo à força, esquecia seu arrependimento.

       Pensou nela em todo o percurso até chegar ao local destinado. Aquele lugar estava fervendo, mais cheio de drogados e prostitutas ilegais fazendo seus serviços. Lembrou-se de Naomi descobrindo aquele local e sorriu.

– Um uísque, por favor. – ele pediu no balcão, já na área _privé_. Queria divertir-se assistindo as apresentações diversas de dançarinos, fossem os simples _strippers_ até os atores eróticos.

       Em um canto daquela área onde estava Don, Naomi estava acompanhada pelo tal secretário, às escondidas.

– Olha só, não posso ficar muito tempo com você, aqui. Curta essa área como se tivesse pagado para entrar. No finalzinho das apresentações, chamarei um dos motoristas para que te leve junto as nossas meninas para sua casa. Prometo, ó: de pés juntinhos! Prometo que a farei chegar à sua casa sã e salva!

– Eu... confio em você. –  disse com um sorriso forjado, apenas para passar confiança para ele. Assim, ela achava que ele realmente cumpriria a promessa. Mas ela estava preocupada consigo ali. Tudo em prol em descobrir esse Eros. Será que ele era _stripper_ mesmo? Saberia naquela mesma noite.

       De repente, sentiu vontade de andar por aquela área _privé_ , descobrindo aquele espaço em si também. Quase engasgou com a saliva ao ver Don sentado folgadamente no bar, bebendo um uísque. Sentiu perder as forças por uns segundos, mas recuperou-se ao pensar em Eros e em sua missão ali de descobrir o ruivo que havia lhe salvado naquela noite terrível. Entrou sem querer no banheiro particular dos dançarinos e atores eróticos ali. Por surpresa sua, sequer foi expulsa, e ainda ganhou um coquetel de frutas de uma das mulheres que vinha flertando com ela – provavelmente uma _stripper_ ou atriz erótica. Naomi quis rir daquilo, mas apenas aceitou o coquetel e foi andando. Entrou na área dos sanitários e jogou aquele coquetel pela privada, jamais beberia aquilo que poderia ter alguma droga ou veneno.

       Deixou o copo ali mesmo e quis sair dali. Ficou perdida, parando até no corredor dos camarins. Viu a porta mais próxima aberta. Resolveu espiar rapidamente. Viu apenas belas costas masculinas, de um tom branco e amarelado por causa da fraca luz. Os músculos que se moviam conforme aquele corpo se movia. Olhou para trás, vendo se tinha alguém por perto e ousou em entrar a cabeça naquela porta, ainda cautelosa em espiar aquele corpo. A luz fraca não dava pra identificar quem era. Mas por aquela sombra, viu um belo corpo masculino que parecia passar alguma coisa em todo o corpo. Os braços e pernas grossos, balsamando-se de alguma coisa que não dava para identificar. De repente, ouviu vozes e saiu dali imediatamente. A misteriosa pessoa ouviu barulho de passos e parou de se arrumar para a apresentação, indo do jeito que estava – despido – até a porta e trancado.

       Depois de alguns minutos, Naomi já estava na saída daquela parte exclusiva dos dançarinos e saiu dali imediatamente – mas sempre alerta em se esconder de Don. Conseguindo um canto sigiloso, Naomi ficou quieta ali, esperando começar as apresentações.

 _Strippers_ abriram as apresentações daquele lugar. De diferentes tipos, de ambos os sexos. Será que Eros era um dos garçons que só trabalhava durante certa hora? Nenhum dançarino ali era Eros. A música parecia embalar aqueles dançarinos que moviam sensualmente o corpo, despindo-se aos poucos. Enquanto assistia a performance destes, localizou Don, ainda no banquinho do bar. Estava sensual, como sempre. Um perigoso sensual.

       Começou a exibição dos atores eróticos, que simulavam e faziam sexo como desempenho teatral e era o ponto mais alto dali, onde todos gritavam, assoviavam, jogavam coisas, desde flores até drogas. Uma visão erótica e insana do inferno. Aos poucos, esquecia-se de sua missão ali, até que seus olhos focaram em uma pessoa. Em um canto daquela área _privé_ , mais próximo a ela, deparou-se com um corpo familiar. Parecia ao que tinha visto antes no camarim de porta aberta. Um corpo extremamente belo e escultural que dançava tocando-se em partes erógenas, desde o peito musculoso até entre as virilhas. Naomi parecia hipnotizada, mas apenas apreciava a bela imagem masculina. Os cabelos que pareciam um pouco juba de leão, que mudava de cor com as luzes multicoloridas em cima dele. Aos poucos, quando ele se aproximava mais de onde estava, ela foi reconhecendo bem. Agora, sem as luzes multicoloridas, pode ver aquela “juba” da cor que era: ruiva. O rosto, ainda mais maquiado com sombras e a boca pintada de um tom vermelho bem escuro. Eros. Era ele, sim. Como imaginava que fosse, de acordo com as dicas que deixou o secretário daquele clube. Nunca imaginou vê-lo tão belo e exótico. Sempre o viu encapuzado e todo coberto em suas roupas apertadas de couro. Roupas que apertavam e escondiam belos músculos torneados e firmes. Mas deu pra reconhecer aqueles olhos cor de âmbar, pintados por um grosso lápis de olhos.

        De repente, ele caminhou em direção a ela, mas foi para puxar uma das dançarinas que só estava de um biquíni extremamente ousado e a pele toda purpurinada – como ele também estava. Lembrou-se da pessoa que viu no camarim espalhando algo pelos braços e pernas. Será que era ele naquele camarim? Poderia ser outro dançarino. E o curioso era que ela o viu apenas de sunga apertada, que parecia um fio dental e que marcava bem o volume grosso do seu sexo. E ele puxou a dançarina, fazendo-a enroscar-se nele em um abraço ousado. A tal dançarina movia-se sensualmente, esfregando o corpo contra o dele, apreciando aqueles mamilos com os lábios e o abdômen definido com as mãos. Sentiu uma leve inveja daquela dançarina. Mas apenas admirando-o, já era suficiente. Um deus grego realmente, esse Eros.

       Numa hora, ele a fez deitar-se de quatro e pôs-se atrás dela, acariciando-lhe as coxas e o bumbum redondo e empinado da dançarina. Ele arrancou o sutiã com uma das mãos e o biquíni com os dentes, com isso enfiando a cara no meio das nádegas dela. Lembrou-se da primeira vez que viu aqueles atores eróticos encenando uma cena picante de sexo...

*********************

       Sexo a três. Três “dançarinos” começavam a exibição deles. Dois homens e uma mulher. Um dos homens tinha cabelos longos e loiros, de porte físico magro e musculoso, enquanto o outro tinha cabelos médios e pretos e era fisicamente maior que o outro, tanto em massa muscular como em altura. A mulher tinha cabelos de uma forte e falsa cor vermelha, com um corpo cheio de curvas exageradas que a fazia ainda mais voluptuosa. Os três se livravam de suas roupas tipicamente eróticas e tocando-se um ao outro, tateando, moagem, fazendo para fora. O colchão onde os três estavam era iluminado por duas luzes, ambas fracas e de respectivas cores vermelha e branca.

       O de cabelos negros deu um puxão nos cabelos lisos e longos da aparentemente falsa ruiva e forçou sua cabeça para baixo contra seu enorme e grosso pênis duro e ereto. Ela ansiosamente começou a chupar vagarosamente, segurando-lhe pelos quadris, mas ele não estava prestando-lhe tanta atenção. Seus olhos estavam fixados nos do loiro, que acariciava seu próprio membro um pouco menor que o do moreno em frente a ele. Depois de alguns golpes rudes, o loiro parecia ter deixado o próprio sexo mais rijo e posicionou-se atrás da mulher que estava de quatro e ainda chupando o outro. Então, o loiro de cabelos longos e levemente ondulados agarrou seus quadris e empurrou nela. Ela soltou um gemido estrangulado quase engoliu todo o pênis do moreno.

*********************

       E naquele mesmo momento, ele simulava a penetração enfiando dois dedos na dançarina, que dançava e gemia ali, de quatro. Muitos se aproximaram para ver aquela encenação, fazendo Naomi perder o alcance quando pessoas maiores que ela tomaram-lhe a frente. Arranjando um jeitinho, pegou uma cadeira vazia de uma mesa qualquer e subiu nela, na mais franca atitude.

       Ele rapidamente colocou algo como uma camisinha em si, e começou a socar dentro dela, segurando-a pelas nádegas volumosas e empinadas. Puxava-lhe os cabelos longos. Naomi absorvia aquela cena sem piscar os olhos. De repente, ela sentiu uma das pernas serem acariciadas e olhou imediatamente para baixo. Um homem de aparente meia idade, com os cabelos grisalhos e negros misturados em sua cabeça e com um charuto na boca, sorria de movo lascivo.

– Mas e aí... será que você me entreteria nessa noite, boneca? – uma grave e levemente rouca voz lhe fazia o convite indecente.

– ...desculpa, mas já estou com um outro parceiro. – ela desceu da cadeira, ficando de frente para ele.

– Ahh... – soltou uma boa baforada de fumaça pela boca e continuou –  mas... quando estiver livre, poderemos conversar tranquilamente?

– ...verei se posso. Mas depois... agora, com licença. Meu parceiro me espera mais adiante. – Naomi manteve a naturalidade em responder-lhe, mas quis sair das vistas daquele homem pervertido.

       Achou que já era suficiente por aquela noite. Ainda queria ver Eros e sua performance, mas só pode ver mais de longe. Aquele belo corpo de tronco grosso, juntamente com os membros superiores e inferiores... o rosto que ficava mais belo contra as luzes dos holofotes que iluminavam ele. Os olhos de gato selvagem. A boca fina e mais pintada ainda. As maçãs do rosto bem feitas que combinavam perfeitamente com aquele volume da bochecha meio fofa. Os cabelos ruivos que lembravam os do Hisoka, apenas diferenciavam-se no formato. A cara de tara dele, naquela apresentação erótica. Aquela galinha deveria estar se divertindo em seu trabalho. Mas também não a odiava completamente, pois assim como dançava com Eros ali, teria que dançar com outros dançarinos que não eram tão apetitosos como ele.

– E então? Já achou quem queria ver? – perguntou o secretário, aparecendo por trás dela.

– Ah, que susto! ...sim, já o vi.

       De repente, ela começou a espirrar. O cheiro de fumo naquele secretário.

– O que houve?

– Nada demais... só essa fumaça que eu nunca tolero direito...

– Ah... com o tempo, se acostumará! E aí... vem amanhã para fazer a avaliação com o chefe?

– Ah, verei isso depois, mesmo... – ela fingiu certo interesse para não falar o que realmente queria: nunca mais pisar naquele lugar.

– Mas aproveite a noite, ela é só uma criança! Quer beber algo?

– Sem sede. Queria apenas... assistir o Eros, mas os caras em volta não deixam, sabe?

– Heh... hehehehe, entendo. Já acham que é uma de nossas meninas, não é? Hahahaha... eu vou com você, então. Aí, verão que você está ao meu lado e não te perturbarão... mas quando trabalhar aqui... não poderei fazer isso por você, não!

       Aceitando a cortesia, Naomi ficou novamente mais próxima ao lugar onde Eros estava apenas dançando. A tal dançarina havia saído dali e ele estava como se nem tivesse feito nada antes. Nem suava tanto.

– ... ele é um dos mais queridinhos pelas clientes... e pelos clientes também.

– ...é?

– Sim...

– E... ele tem algum relacionamento mais íntimo com alguma dançarina aqui?

– Hehehe... digo-te uma coisa, ciumentinha: aqui, não é permitido que os profissionais em geral tenham relacionamentos entre si. Entende? Se for descoberta em um relacionamento, é demitida! Então... fique apenas boa amiga dele... e dos outros! – ofereceu um cigarro que tirou do bolso – Aceita um fumo?

– Não, obrigada. Não fumo.

– Nem fuma, nem bebe...

– Bebida só em situações casuais. E no momento, não tenho sede.

– Eita!

       Enquanto distraidamente conversava com o secretário, o _stripper_ e ator erótico dos cabelos vermelhos e assanhados puxou-a pelo antebraço, fazendo-a subir com ele no palco.

– Esp... – ela ia falar “espera”, mas não queria ser reconhecia de longe por ele. Mas ele estava ali, arrastando ela para brincar com ela no palco.

– Arrebenta com o bofe, garota! – gritou o secretário, mostrando dois dentes dourados naquele sorriso largo.

       Naomi estava de óculos, mas sabia que nada adiantaria se ele se aproximasse demais. Ele ajoelhou-se diante dela, metendo as mãos quentes e fortes por dentro da saia longa dela, apertando-lhe as coxas. Ela tremia os lábios, não sabia o que fazer ali. E ele enfiou o rosto entre as coxas dela, ainda por cima da roupa. Naomi fechou os olhos, sentia-se enrubescida. Ouvia risadas. Queria sair correndo ali... ao mesmo tempo que aquilo lhe causava sensações... estranhamente... agradáveis. E Eros continuou, ficando de pé diante dela e abraçando-a pela cintura, enfiando seu rosto na curvatura do pescoço que era mais próxima à clavícula. E perguntou em tom de sussurro.

– Costuma frequentar aqui, vizinha?

       Naomi virou seu rosto para olhá-lo nos olhos. De perto, mais sensual ainda.

– Que cara é essa? Até parece que não me conhece...

– Eros...

– Relaxa, não vou me estender muito se não quiser... – voltou a abraça-la agora e embalando o corpo menor em uma dança leve e erótica.

– Eu... nem sei o... que falar.

– Shhh.... não fala nada... só dança comigo assim... bem gostoso...

       O secretário ria, assistindo aquele casal dançando.

– Ih, esses dois não terão tempo duradouro aqui na casa... – acendeu um cigarro, e ficou vendo a dança dos dois.

       E assim ficaram, juntos, grudados um do outro dançando lentamente. De repente, uma faísca atravessou aqueles olhares, fazendo com que ambos tivesse um ímã que unia os olhos amarelados aos olhos castanhos. Uma coisa mágica, que não era para acontecer e nem estava planejado para acontecer. E de longe, mal sabiam que um par de olhos azuis e dissimulados resolveu assistir aquela performance como se fosse uma outra qualquer...


	14. Durante Esses Dois Anos - XIII

– Por favor... não faça nada constrangedor... – disse Naomi, vendo Eros deslizando as mãos pela cintura dela de forma provocante.

– Ora... mas é para isso que estou aqui... – afundou seu rosto no meio dos cabelos dela, depois que a virou de costas para ele, dançando lentamente.

– Por favor... eu te peço... não faça o que fez naquela outra mulher! – ela estava estática, observando o público assoviar e aplaudir. Suas bochechas pareciam que pegavam fogo.

– Ahh... que pena... mas tudo bem. Depois eu quero conversar com você, agora estou ocupado entretendo o público. – ele a girou, tomando-a nos braços e fazendo coreografias de dança de casal. Afinal de contas, ele não podia parar para conversar normalmente.

– OK. Eu te espero lá naquele balcão.

Eros apontou o balcão onde estava justamente Don, bebendo e assistindo. Naomi quase engoliu seco, ao ver que o loiro estava justamente assistindo eles dois.

– ...que tal aquela mesa ali, perto do camarim de vocês? – ela teve uma rápida ideia, enquanto estava se acostumando com aquela dança erótica.

– Por mim... tudo bem. Vou descê-la agora, já que não quer brincar.

– Ótimo.

Beijando-lhe a mão, Eros lhe deu uma piscadinha e levou-a novamente para o fim daquele palco, deixando-a descer. Naomi indicou sinalizando a mesa em que ficaria. Eros deu um pequeno sorriso e continuou sua performance. O tal secretário deixou-a ali, sozinha, indo fumar alguma coisa.

Ao terminar sua apresentação, Eros foi até ela e puxou-a pela mão.

– Vamos conversar lá no meu camarim!

– ...certo.

Sim, aquele mesmo camarim em que flagrou um certo homem se preparando para uma apresentação. Eros a levou para lá, fechando a porta.

– Mas o que é que você faz aqui?

– Eu... bom, de vez em quando costumo vir aqui... – deu a desculpa esfarrapada.

– Ahh... e por que não quis brincar comigo lá no palco?

– Eh... é que tenho vergonha de... sabe? Aprecio assistir, apenas.

– Hahahaha, entendo. Nunca imaginei que a minha vizinha tão séri gostasse de lugares como este! – disse ele, pegando uma garrafa de champanhe e, abrindo-a, colocou em uma das taças que estavam disponíveis em cima da bandeja de bebidas – toma um drink comigo?

– Bem... não costumo beber mas... vou aceitar. – estando realmente sedenta, Naomi bebeu aquele champanhe como se fosse um copo fresco de água.

– Hahaha, vai com calma, que isso não é água! – ele se aproximou com a outra taça na mão.

– ...não repara, não... – disse ela, rindo sem jeito.

Eros observava aquela mulher com jeito de menina.

– ...seria indelicado em perguntar sua idade?

– Hum? Não muito, mas só se você falar a sua primeiro!

– Está bom. Apesar de parecer mais velho, tenho vinte e um anos, cheio de boas, más e péssimas experiências...

– Haha... também tenho essa idade.

– Jura?!

– Sim.

– Bom, agora que sabe onde trabalho, quero saber onde trabalha.

– ...sou escritora da Companhia de Jornal de York Shin.

– Nossa!!! Você é tão jovem e já num posto bem elevado! – Eros falava admirado.

– Nem tanto...

– ...bem, vamos juntos para a casa? Ou... você está com alguém aqui?

– Não... vim sozinha.

– Vi você com o Pepito... achei que estava com ele.

– Pepito?

– É, aquele velho que trabalha aqui. Ele quem coordena os dançarinos e strippers.

– Ah, sim. Mas ele apenas estava conversando comigo, até se ofereceu como uma companhia.

Eros pôs a taça no chão, ao seu lado, e cruzou os braços.

– Ele... não te persuadiu para vir trabalhar aqui, não é?

– Er... não, que isso! Não, ele não fez isso? – Naomi estava se embolando na própria mentira. Aliás, a presença dela ali era farsa, uma espionagem pessoal para saber quem era Eros.

– Hum... qualquer coisa, fala comigo que eu ponho ele no lugar! Você não é dama para trabalhar aqui!

– ...mas vocês não são inferiores como parece julgar. Todo trabalho é digno, é a luta pelo seu sustento.

– Aiih! Como você é gentil, ...qual seu nome, mesmo?

– Naomi.

– Isso, Naomi! – ele pegou a mão dela, beijando devotamente como Romeu fazia com Julieta.

– Ah, chega... não faz assim. – ela sentia seu corpo inteiro revirar. Afinal, um belo homem como aquele fazendo tal coisa... mas recompôs a postura.

Depois de mais umas conversas furadas, Naomi esperou lá fora do camarim Eros se trocar e ambos foram embora para casa. No caminho, foram parados pelo tal Pepito.

– Não quer a companhia das meninas para voltar para casa?

– Não, Pepito. Ela vai comigo. Ela é minha vizinha, logo moramos no mesmo endereço.

– Ahhh! Que curioso saber. Então já se conhecem, mesmo.

Naomi sentiu uma gota descer pela testa. Despedindo-se do velho homem, os dois seguiram caminho até a motocicleta dele, quando um vulto se meteu na frente deles.

– Tem outros amigos que lhe possam trazer aqui?

– Don... – disse Naomi, indiferente.

– Quem é esse? – perguntou Eros, olhando-o de cima para baixo.

– Meu colega de trabalho.

– Só? Somos grandes amigos ainda, Naomi. – disse Don, aproximando-se dela. Eros pôs um pouco à frente, como se estivesse protegendo a bela. – Ora... não precisa agir dessa forma, rapaz. Mas fico feliz em vê-lo protegendo. Naomi é uma garota muito especial... – ele destilava certa ironia naquelas palavras.

– ...podemos prosseguir nosso caminho?

– Posso leva-la para sua casa, se quiser...

– Ela vai comigo, senhor. – disse Eros, cortando as palavras dele.

– Senhor? ...hehehe... já disse que somos conhecidos, logo não preciso que fique protegendo ela de mim.

– Eu vou com ela. Somos vizinhos de apartamento, logo vamos para o mesmo endereço.

Don fez uma leve careta. Naomi estava passada. E temerosa diante do loiro. Também não queria que nada acontecesse com Eros.

– ...poderia nos dar licença? – disse Eros, pegando na mão dela.

– Huh... essa tua marra, cara... está me deixando irritado.

– Chega, vocês dois. Don... por favor.... – Naomi empurrava Eros para frente, fazendo os dois pararem de se encarar – pela nossa amizade... deixa ele. Nós nos vemos amanhã. Até mais!

E assim, Eros foi até a sua moto com ela. Oferendo o seu próprio capacete para ela, montou em seu veículo. Naomi também o fez, e assim ele foi embora dali. Observando os dois sumirem no horizonte, Don ria.

– Era esse o tal que você tanto falava, Naomi?

.....................

– Kuroro, já consegui o  _Jounenshi_. – disse Hisoka, do outro lado do celular.

– Traga-o até a mim.

– Espero que dessa vez não haja outras desculpas... e já estou farto de ficar nesse lugar.

– Sabe onde me encontrar.

– Bem... liguei justamente para saber onde você realmente está...

– Heh... estou em casa. – disse Kuroro, referindo-se a Meteor City.

–  _Parfeit_. Até breve, Kuroro!

Desligou o celular. Estava perto de realizar sua desejada luta. E quando voltasse para York Shin, veria sua amada novamente. Estava tão concentrado nessa luta que sequer sentia a necessidade de satisfazer seus desejos sexuais em outros corpos que não fossem o dela.

.....................

– Então... esse cara não é flor que se cheire?

– Sim. Não vou falar todos os motivos, mas Don me decepcionou como um amigo que parecia ser.

– Mas por que não denuncia esse homem, se ele estiver assediando-a?

– Olha o nível dele e compara com o meu... o jeito é ir levando as coisas como se tudo estivesse normal.

– Naomi, qualquer coisa que precisar... estou aqui. – disse Eros, com as mãos nos ombros dela – Agora, não está tão sozinha por aqui. Sei que não sou o melhor nas brigas, mas estou disposto em te ajudar no que precisar!

– Ehh... tudo bem. – disse ela, olhando-o com a ternura de uma amiga – diferente do jeito que o olhou como dançarino erótico daquele clube.

– Ahh, fico feliz em ter me permitido conhecer sua casa! – disse o ruivo. Ele olhou o gatinho em um dos cantos da sala – Ahh você tem um gatinho! Posso vê-lo?

– Pode... só espero que não te receba com certa rispidez... é que ele é muito tímido... só depois de um tempo que ele se acostuma com uma pessoa estranha.

– É como diz o ditado: os gatos são reflexos de seus donos. Hehe...

Naomi até achou graça ao ouvi-lo falar assim. Por um lado, até que Eros estava certo.

– Ah... ele fugiu.

– Ele se esconde atrás das cortinas. Disse que vai levar um tempo para Kuro se tornar amigo seu.

– Ah... Kuro... vem aqui, seu gatinho! – ele mexia na cortina, tentando fazer o gatinho sair dali. Parecia uma criança querendo mexer com gatinhos.

Naomi se levantou, indo até a cozinha.

– Quer beber alguma coisa?

– Ah, só um copo d’água, por favor. Agora, eu estou com sede.

Naomi tranquilamente abria a geladeira e pegava uma garrafa d’água, para encher um dos copos para visita. De repente, sentiu uma presença calorosa por trás. Virando-se rapidamente, Eros estava bem atrás dela.

– Ai, que susto!

– Desculpa... mas e minha água?

– Está aqui...

Ao pegar o copo, Eros deslizou sua mão na dela, que segurava o copo. Naomi ficou encabulada diante dele, que se atreveu a perguntar inocentemente, ainda sem nenhuma malícia nas palavras ou nos gestos.

– ...Naomi, seu coração já tem algum dono? Se não tiver, dê para mim. Eu gostei de você, mesmo!

A morena abaixou os olhos. Eros observou aquela atitude.

– ...entendo. Não sou o tipo de cara que serve para você, não é?

– Não! Não foi isso que quis dizer!

– ...e então? O que me diz, querida?

– ...é que já tenho uma pessoa...

– Ah... – ele pegou o copo e começou a beber, ao mesmo tempo em que continuou a conversa – se já tem alguém, não vou ficar insistindo.

– Mas podemos ser amigos... ou ficou chateado comigo por isso?

– Nada, sua boba! – ele colocou o copo já vazio na pia e ficou bem de frete a ela. – Por que ficaria chateado com isso? Bem... só um pouco... mas nada disso é razão para me zangar...

Naomi viu certa familiaridade naquela resposta dele. Don também teve a mesma reação e foi capaz de fazer o que fez. Sentiu que deveria ficar alerta, mesmo que Eros ainda não fosse um selvagem que nem Don.

– Bom, vou para o meu andar. Tenho que dormir logo. Tenha uma boa noite, Naomi! – disse ele, dando um beijo fraternal na bochecha dela, que correspondeu da mesma forma.

– Até mais!

– Na próxima vez, venha visitar-me. Falta você conhecer a minha casa.

– ...e eu já conheço aquele andar... uma senhora que vivia solitária ali era minha amiga. Foi ela quem me amparou aqui quando vim morar sozinha pela primeira vez.

– Assim como está fazendo comigo?

– ...sim.

– Ah, que interessante. Mas agora, você vai conhecer a minha casa. Venha amanhã ou outro dia que queira... e se quiser, pode trazer seu namorado também.

– ...pode deixar.

– Cuida-se, hein?

– Está bem, Eros!

Ele se retirou. Naomi caiu em uma ducha fria e longa, aliviando-se daquele cheiro de bebida e de fumo que estavam impregnadas em seu corpo e foi dormir.

.....................

Hisoka teve alguns problemas para retornar ao mundo real sem nenhum cartão sequer. Em Greed Island, não aceitavam o retorno sem sequer ter tido um cartão. Convencendo a recepcionista do portal à base da ameaça, ele conseguiu finalmente retornar até onde tinha partido para lá: York Shin. Retornou ele e o sacerdote de  _Nen_. Dali mesmo partiriam os dois para Meteor City.

– Não posso ficar muito tempo fora do meu ambiente.

– Será breve. Preciso que cure uma pessoa amaldiçoada pelo  _Nen_  de um outro usuário. Logo, poderá voltar para seu lugar.

– ...eu não conheço nada por aqui...

– Eu conheço bem. Não se preocupe. Agora mesmo vamos partir para onde está o nosso “adoentado”.

E foram para Meteor City. Levaram dois dias e meio para chegarem até Kuroro, que estava isolado em uma área onde os outros não poderiam encontrá-lo, também graças ao Hisoka. O ruivo cuidou dele, indiretamente, apenas para mantê-lo até que pudesse lutar com ele. Foi o próprio que havia lhe prometido.

E eis o momento em que ficou frente a frente com ele... que estava um pouco mais magro, aparentemente abatido. Mas ainda tinha aquelas feições juvenis tão intactas que só eram quebradas por olheiras acentuadas.

– Vejo que não está em melhores dias...

– ...você achou?

– Sim. Mas aqui está o homem que pode lhe curar.

Kuroro olhou o  _Jonenshi_  de cima para baixo. Este sentiu uma energia negativa e baixa diante daquele homem, porém não demonstrou isso em nenhuma atitude, nem por olhares, gestos ou fala.

– Pode ir fazer seu trabalho. – ordenou Hisoka, com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

– ...preciso que tire todas suas roupas. – pediu o Jonenshi.

– ...vai querer que eu saia? – Hisoka perguntou para Kuroro.

– Não... fica. Não tenho nada tão pudico para ser escondido entre homens. – disse ele, levantando-se e tirando as roupas – e quero que veja o prometido ser cumprido.

Um corpo magro, ainda musculoso. Algumas cicatrizes que pareciam enfeitar a pele tão alva e um pouco seca, devido às condições em que vivia. Uma visão. Hisoka olhava a ação com tédio, ao mesmo tempo em que se lembrava daquela vez... em que teve que testemunhá-lo violando Naomi. Deu uma raiva naquele momento. Foi até ótimo isso acontecer, pois inspirava-o mais em sua breve luta – onde finalmente acabaria com ele.

O sacerdote rondou as mãos por todo o corpo despido do moreno, como se estivesse passando um pano nele. Após isso, acendeu um incenso que tirou do bolso e jogou no chão. Invocando uma criatura bizarra, ele concentrou-se profundamente, fechando os olhos. O bicho percorreu pelo corpo dele, fazendo-o estremecer um pouco. O corpo em forma de serpente apertou-lhe uma das coxas, a cintura, um dos braços e o pescoço, e começou a apertar ele com um pouco de força, ao mesmo tempo em que roçava a pele gosmenta contra a dele. Aquilo parecia meio erótico, mas não era. Tirando o fato do pescoço estar sendo um pouco estrangulado, aquilo não incomodava tanto o Kuroro, que até se sentiu estranhamente bem com aquilo. Ele fechou os olhos. E aquela criatura exótica ficou assim pressionando-se contra o corpo dele, quando abriu a boca e colou-a no peito de Kuroro, sugando-lhe a Corrente de Julgamento de Kurapika que estava implantada no coração – sem perfurar-lhe nenhum centímetro de sua pele.

– Agora, um novo homem está nascendo! – disse o sacerdote, ainda concentrado profundamente.

– Mas isso não vai fazer que perca o  _Nen_  dele? – algo preocupou o mágico assassino diante daquelas palavras.

Ele sequer ouviu. Hisoka ficou sério, preocupado com aquela possibilidade. Kuroro ficou hipnotizado, sem ter controle de suas ações ou de seu próprio juízo. E a criatura bizarra em forma de serpente enroscava-se nele ainda mais, criando mais tentáculos que se enrolaram em outras partes do corpo, inclusive nas partes genitais. A criatura sugava ele todo, sem querer estimulando-o em todas as áreas por onde sugava, apertando. Hisoka ficou confuso ao ver tal acontecimento. Aquilo emitia um poder incrível, embora fosse muito estranho. De repente, imaginou Naomi no lugar do moreno e no lugar da serpente, ele. Ou vice-versa. Essa fantasia que mal vinha em sua mente o fez sorrir ali, mas disfarçou-a. Essas coisas deveriam ser deixadas para depois.

Kuroro sentiu perder todos os sentidos, mas em troca ganhou a sensação de prazer, principalmente ao ter seu sexo tocado. Com isso, os pontos vitais de seu corpo eram abertos e todas as energias negativas eram absorvidas pela criatura. Foi inevitável que ele gozasse sem querer ali, fazendo Hisoka por a mão na boca, controlando a risada ao ver aquela cena tão bizarra quando a criatura que o sugava. Depois de seu trabalho feito, a criatura se soltou do corpo dele aos poucos, desenrolando-se toda dele e caindo desfalecida no chão. Kuroro abriu os olhos, aos poucos, recobrando a normal consciência. O  _Jonenshi_  abriu os olhos, olhando para Kuroro, que estava com uma aparência melhor, totalmente diferente do que era minutos atrás. A pele renovada, o corpo com aparência mais forte. Sequer tinha olheiras. Estava como se estivesse novo em folha. Hisoka achou aquilo interessante. E o mais importante: ele estava livre da maldição do  _Nen_  de Kurapika. Mas algo ainda lhe martelava na mente: será que ele também perdeu toda a sua habilidade, também? Seus poderes?

Aquilo não podia ter sido em vão... não podia.


	15. Durante Esses Dois Anos - XIV

Fatos ocorridos na vida de Naomi durante a invasão das Formigas Quimeras na Terra.

* * *

 

Uma tragédia horrível em York Shin: um casal havia morrido em um acidente que era suspeito de ter sido planejado. Eram os pais de Naomi. E o plano de vingança de Don foi realizado com sucesso. Vingou o passado de seu clã. A parte do clã Mosli responsável pela tragédia em sua família foi finalizada como se devia. Agora, poderia estar mais próxima dela, imaginando que ela estaria frágil.

Naomi foi amparada aos choros por Eros ao ler o jornal em frente à caixa de correios, onde também pegava o jornal diário. Bem na primeira página, o destaque da notícia trágica. Ao ler os nomes dos pais, ela quase perdeu os sentidos. Caiu no chão sentada e chocada. Se Eros não estivesse ali, ao lado dela enquanto estava verificando se lhe havia chegado alguma coisa pelo correio, ela ficaria ali mesmo chorando sozinha.

– Estou perdida, Eros! – ela chorava, sendo sustentada pelos fortes braços e expostos do rapaz que a abraçava. Ele só vestia uma jaqueta preta de couro e as mesmas calças apertadas.

– Fica calma, estou aqui... vou te ajudar! Não sairei do seu lado!

Eros ficou que nem um irmão ao lado dela. Acompanhou-a até a casa dela no outro lado da cidade, onde ocorreu o enterro dos pais. Don nem se atreveu a ir, não queria reencontrar os poucos parentes de Naomi. Era horrível toda aquela situação. Naomi chorava muito sobre os corpos, inconformada com o acidente. E esses poucos parentes não pareciam tanto de confiança, apenas prestaram as condolências e o respeito a pobre órfã. Olharam Eros com olhares de reprovação, imaginando que ele fosse um “comum”, não igual a eles -  gente de alta sociedade, mas ele nem se importou – estava mais atento a Naomi. No fim daquele ritual fúnebre, ela voltou para a casa dela ali. Eros ficou impressionado com a riqueza daquele lugar.

– Nossa... com uma casa dessas... você mora naquele lugar ali?

– Sim... quis tentar a vida sozinha. Precisei sair do berço para tentar a vida independente... mas tive tantos obstáculos para enfrentar!

– Mas você ainda vai morar lá ou virá para cá? Afinal, você terá que cuidar da casa que era dos seus pais.

– ...Eros, acho que a vida conspira demais contra mim!

– Olha, feliz de você que ainda teve seus pais... eu nunca tive a oportunidade de conhecer os meus... nem abraçá-los e nem chorar por eles!

– ...entendo. Mas a dor de uma perda brusca igual essa... é horrível! – ela limpava o rosto molhado.

Ele a abraçou. Naomi correspondeu ao abraço amigo dele.

– Só te peço uma coisa, Eros.

– Sim, diga.

– ...nunca traia nossa amizade, por favor...

– Não, por que faria isso?

– Vários já fizeram...

– Esqueça estes... agora, você tem alguém que não é lá essas coisas, mas está aqui para ser seu amigo! – ele terminou com um beijo na nuca dela.

– ...obrigada...

– Naomi... me diz uma coisa? E esse tal namorado que você tem... deveria avisar a ele para que ele também te ampare.

– ...ele... está tão distante de mim... – Naomi se lembrou do Hisoka e voltou a chorar mais ainda.

.....................

Em uma festinha particular em seu flat, Don celebrava secretamente sua vingança quase concluída. Celebrando com mulheres e amigos mais próximos, ele resolveu esperar antes de partir em missão de reconquistar Naomi. Lembrou-se quando a viu com um outro cara... talvez era aquele o tal namorado que ela tanto falava e era fiel.

– Parece que terei que acabar com outra pessoa... Naomi tem que estar sozinha, dependendo só de mim. – disse ele para si, enquanto degustava do seu vinho.

Eros voltou com Naomi em sua moto para a atual casa deles. Os empregados prometeram cuidar da casa dela enquanto ela ficasse temporariamente morando sozinha. Ele não havia aprovado muito essa decisão de Naomi, pois havia casos de empregados que abusavam da confiança dos donos – mas também não comentou nada sobre.

– É melhor que passe a noite em meu andar, Naomi. Que acha? Vai ficar bem, prometo me comportar!

– Eros... já confio em você, não se preocupe. – disse ela, com ar bucólico.

Era de cortar o coração vê-la assim. Por isso, fez de tudo para que ela se sentisse mais confortável dentro de seu apartamento no primeiro andar. Fez o jantar para ela – embora não soubesse cozinhar direito –, arrumou sua própria cama que vivia em estado de bagunça para ceder a ela, e adotou o sofá como sua nova e temporária cama. Ele mesmo ligou para o trabalho dela e avisou para ela que o chefe lhe cedeu uma semana de folga, para se recuperar do grande abalo emocional que estava enfrentando.

 E ela seguiu apática, porém grata pelos cuidados que ele tinha com ela. Ele não saía de casa a não ser para trabalhar naquela boate. Sequer ficava depois do expediente bebendo com os e as colegas de trabalho, que estranharam aquela atitude dele naquela semana. Durante a ausência dele, Naomi saiu do apartamento dele e foi para o seu, apenas para pegar aquele smartphone e retornar. Aquele pedacinho do Hisoka. Certa hora, decidiu ligar para aquele número disponível – Hisoka já não bloqueava mais o número com seu Nen. O telefone tocava do outro lado, ele não atendeu logo. Naomi se indagava por que ainda insistia com ele. Mas qual homem deveria confiar? Ela ainda temia que Eros se tornasse como Don. Estava insegura por dentro.

– Alô, Naomi! – ele abriu um sorriso discreto, pois já sabiam quem era a única que ligava para aquele número.

Sim, ele atendeu.

– Hisoka... – ela começou a chorar.

Ele sentiu algo diferente na voz dela. Fechou a curva do sorriso em seu rosto.

– ...já está quase na hora de nos vermos. Perdi muito tempo em minhas missões frustradas... mas me diga uma coisa, você não está chorando, não é?

– Não... não se preocupe. – ela tentou firmar a voz que tremia um pouco. Apenas queria saber... como estava.

– Naomi... não minta! Assim, sinto-me pior.

– ...tem acontecido coisas horríveis comigo...

– O que foi?

– ...viu os jornais nesses últimos dias?

– Eu nem estou em York Shin... mas me diga o que houve.

– ... – ela não conseguia falar. Hisoka ficou preocupado, mas não quis estender aquele clima.

– Tudo bem, não diga se isso lhe incomodar. Lerei os jornais anteriores e descobrirei.

– Foi o jornal da segunda-feira agora...

– Mas e você? Está se cuidando direitinho?

– Perdi o pouco que tinha, Hisoka... minha família...

Hisoka parou. Então deveria ser isso... o tal jornal... será que foi uma tragédia tão séria? Arrependeu-se por não estar com ela ali mesmo. Nada mais tinha que fazer ali. Sua missão estava terminada ali, tinha feito o que pôde. Sim, Naomi tinha uma família... apesar de morar sozinha ali naquele apartamento simples de dois andares.

– Naomi... fica calma, breve irei para aí!

– Hisoka... não fica preocupado comigo... vou ficar bem.

– Como não vou me preocupar?

– ...te amo. – ela deixou escapulir o que tanto queria lhe dizer pessoalmente.

Ele sorriu. Aquilo lhe reascendia a chama do amor que sentia por ela.

– ...como é bom ouvir isso de você... eu também a amo demais... e mais ainda ao ver precisando de mim.

– Hisoka...

Eros chegava em casa.

– Ei, Naomi! Cheguei! – ele gritou da porta, com algumas compras nas mãos – tinha só passado no supermercado para reabastecer o estoque. Com mais de uma pessoa “morando” em sua casa, as coisas precisavam aumentar.

– Oi! – a morena respondeu, tampando o smartphone e depois voltando a falar com Hisoka.

– ...quem está aí?

– ...é uma pessoa que está comigo, ajudando com os cuidados daqui. Mas é por pouco tempo enquanto reorganizo as coisas na casa dos meus pais e trago o resto para cá.

Hisoka ficou meio confuso. E... quem era aquela pessoa? Antes de um suposto ciúme, veio na cabeça que alguém podia se aproveitar dela sozinha e lhe fazer algo de ruim. Ele olhou para cima, imaginando coisas. Mas voltou a falar quando Naomi lhe falou.

– Hisoka, você está aí?

– Er... estou sim. E quem está aí com você?

Naomi sentiu que ele estava falando meio sério.

– Um amigo. Não há com o que se preocupar. Esse é de confiança. É meu vizinho.

– ...ah. Mas mesmo assim, cuidado em aceitar ajuda de estranhos, hein?!

– Pode deixar, meu querido.

Eros estava na porta aberta do quarto dele, olhando Naomi falar ao telefone.

– Estou falando com meu namorado. – Naomi falou para Eros em mímica com a boca.

– Vê lá, hein?! Vamos nos encontrar breve, vou já para York Shin. – disse o ruivo.

– Sério?! – foi a única coisa que fez Naomi sorrir depois de toda aquela tragédia.

– Sim, e mantenha esse aparelho perto de você, ligarei mais algumas vezes.

– Não sabe a alegria que me deu agora, apesar de tudo o que me aconteceu! – Naomi pôs a mão na boca, emocionada.

– É... vejo que precisa de mim bastante...

– Sempre precisei!

Hisoka sentiu algo aquecer seu coração. Em suas palavras, Naomi parecia sincera. Talvez, ela estivesse sendo realmente ajudada por esse vizinho. Vizinho? ...

– Estava falando com seu namorado?

– Sim, breve ele virá me ver.

Ele ficou olhando Naomi sem falar nada.

– Hum? O que foi? Por que me olha assim?

– Nada... nada demais... bom, eu fiz algumas compras pra melhorar o jantar. Afinal, você deve estar acostumada com as coisas mais refinada.

– Como de tudo, Eros! Não existe comida refinada e eu tampouco sei fazer comida refinada.

– Ah, que alívio. Mas mesmo assim, vem ver o que te comprei!

– Ah... espero que não tenha gastado demais...

– Nada, foi necessário mesmo!

.....................

Naomi estava pensando em voltar a viver em sua casa antiga, onde moravam seus pais. Mas não queria perder a sua independência e... não queria ficar tão longe do seu vizinho. Achava ele melhor companhia que os empregados de seus pais. Ela tinha algumas ideias para quando revesse Hisoka. Não queria ficar muito tempo como hóspede na casa de Eros. Apenas ficaria um tempo até que se sentisse melhor. E logo Hisoka apareceria, e pegaria mal ela vivendo com esse vizinho.

Os dias foram se passando. Já melhor, resolveu avisar a Eros sua decisão.

– Mas ainda não completou uma semana... e estou gostando de sua companhia aqui.

– Mas sempre podemos nos visitar, se quiser! Só quero que volte a dormir na sua cama. Não é justo que você durma naquele sofá pequeno, todo torto, por minha causa!

– Não é nada, minha querida...

Ele acariciou-lhe a face gentilmente.

– Realmente, sinto um pouco por você já ser comprometida. Você daria uma excelente companheira!

– ...entendo. Digo o mesmo de você...

– É?

– Sim. Tem sido tão atencioso comigo, sendo apenas um vizinho...

– Mas somos amigos, também! – bateu de leve no ombro dela, sacudindo da mesma forma, como se ela fosse outro homem conversando com ele.

– Claro! – Naomi teve um sorriso tímido arrancado com aquele jeito dele.

Sem discutir mais, Eros aceitou, mas ambos estavam sempre juntos fazendo compras. Somente nas compras. No fundo, Naomi esperava que Hisoka estivesse ali no lugar dele e que ele arranjasse outra garota para que vivesse com ele. Eros era bacana demais para viver assim que ela... tão solitariamente.

Mal sabiam que eram espionados. Disfarçado, Don rondava a casa dela, observando aquele vizinho todo vestido de couro sempre acompanhado por ela. Esperou pacientemente em falar com ela até que ela voltasse ao trabalho.

– Como está? – o homem de cabelos loiros e cortados quase raspados lhe dirigiu a palavra.

– Estou bem, Don. Quer dizer, um pouco melhor.

– Eu soube do que aconteceu, sinto muito. Seus pais eram simpáticos demais. Também fiquei chocado... saiba que estou aqui para qualquer coisa que precisar.

– Obrigada, Don. – ela não tirava os olhos dos papéis em cima de sua mesa no escritório.

– Naomi... – ele foi até a mesa dele e pôs sua mão adornada em anéis caros sobre a dela, fazendo-a parar de mexer nos papéis – não precisa agir mais assim comigo... sabe que compartilho com você as mesmas experiências ruins em relação aos meus pais...e gostaria que voltássemos a ser amigos como antes éramos!

– Mas nunca disse que não era sua amiga... mesmo depois daquele dia...

– Ah, por favor! Esqueça aquilo... desde aquele dia não pus uma bebida alcoólica na boca!

Naomi percebeu que ele mentiu, até porque o viu com um copo de bebida na mão no dia em que foi descobrir onde e como trabalhava Eros. Mas nada mencionou sobre.

– Que bom, que bom... agora, vamos continuar nosso trabalho com esses documentos, no final a gente pode conversar mais um pouco.

– ...promete?

– ...prometo. – ela tirou sua mão debaixo da mão dele e começou a mexer no computador ao lado, na mesa.

E Don saiu dali com ar satisfeito. Esperaria no final do expediente falar com ela, destilar seu veneno naquela que queria para si secretamente. E no final do expediente, a mesma ladainha: ele propondo saídas e mais encontros. Não mencionou mais nada envolvendo os pais dela. Naomi tentou ser mais suave e menos rude, embora fosse difícil voltar a ter confiança nele, desde o dia em que ele a violentou quando estava bêbado.

– Até mais, Don! – ela se despediu, simplesmente seguindo caminho pela rua onde morava. Com as mãos no bolso, ele ria daquela atitude dela. Talvez se arrependesse um pouco de ter feito o que fez – seria mais fácil em ter a confiança dela justamente agora.

“Se eu soubesse esperar como você esperou esse teu noivinho...”, ele pensou.

.....................

Hisoka leu o jornal que Naomi recomendou. Então, o trágico acidente envolviam os pais dela, que eram de um rico clã famoso em York Shin. Mais do que nunca, ele precisava vê-la novamente - não por interesses materiais, e sim por ela. Kuroro teve sua habilidade  _Nen_  totalmente destruída, mesmo sem mais a corrente de julgamento que Kurapika tinha colocado no coração dele. Valeu a tentativa de recuperar Kuroro, mesmo que tenha sido em vão. Já de volta a York Shin, não a veria diretamente; investigaria primeiro a vida que ela levava e quem estava por perto dela. Ainda queria confirmar com seus próprios olhos que Naomi não era como Kuroro, um desperdício de tentativas. Esperava que Naomi fosse realmente digna de si.

Primeiro, foi em seu trabalho. Disfarçado como um típico visitante, de terno e cabelos impecavelmente penteados e sem a maquiagem característica. Perguntou por uma escritora novata que trabalhava ali.

– Naomi Mosli? Sim, ele é uma das funcionárias mais conhecidas aqui, ela é uma de nossas redatoras.

– Ah, que bom.

– Quer falar com ela?

– Não, não agora. E por favor, não comenta sobre mim. Apenas queria saber o quanto ela progrediu aqui! – justificou o ruivo.

– Mas gostaria de conhecer nossos estúdios?

– Não ainda. Em um outro dia.

– Ah, não! Faço questão de guiá-lo por aqui e mostrar nossa empresa e como fazemos nosso jornal e revistas! – a jovem secretária de cabelos cinza-escuros o pegou pelo braço e levou-o por todas as partes da empresa que poderia levar.

– Só não posso demorar muito, pois tenho um compromisso em menos de duas horas. – ele mentiu uma desculpa.

– Dá tempo e de sobra! Vem!

Ele andava de cabeça meio baixa, tentando não ser reconhecido por Naomi, se caso ela visse e apenas julgasse pelos cabelos ruivos. E ela já o tinha visto vestido desse jeito em outra ocasião.

Após ter sido praticamente obrigado a conhecer aquela empresa, ele pode sair vivo dali e das mãos daquela mulher que já o convidava para sair. Mas ainda ficou de fora da empresa, sentado em frente a um dos bancos e com um jornal nas mãos, que seria para ele se esconder, caso necessitasse.

Ele viu Naomi saindo da empresa. Linda, bela e tão frágil... e mais madura. Um pouco só, apenas. Resolveu seguir Naomi. Viu-a chegar em casa. No portão do apartamento, viu um homem de capuz e roupas de couro cumprimentando-a com um beijo no rosto, mas de forma amistosa. Ele torceu a boca, meio desconfiado do tipo daquele homem. Ficou apenas espiando.

– Quando passar essa fase de luto, podemos tirar um dia para dar uma saída? – perguntou Eros, checando a moto antes de montar nela.

– Hmm... vamos ver mais para frente... ainda estou sem ânimo.

– Entendo. Mas e aí, quer passar comigo vendo filmes à noite?

– Mas você não vai trabalhar hoje?

– Vou, mas voltarei mais cedo. Aí selecionei uns filmes para ver. Se quiser, depois você passa em casa.

– Pode deixar.

– Vou indo agora. Tchau! – ele disse, montando na moto e colocando o capacete.

–  _Bye bye_! Até mais tarde! – Naomi ficou na porta, vendo ele se distanciar na motocicleta. Ficou vendo distraída ele sumir na curva da esquina.

Hisoka ainda estava espiando-a em um poste distante. Viu-a entrar calmamente, subindo a parte visível da escada que dava acesso ao segundo andar. Pelo jeito, aquele homem deve ser o vizinho. Resolveu voltar no dia seguinte, disfarçado também. No momento, só precisava voltar para o hotel onde estava hospedado e tomar um banho frio, pois aquele terno esquentava sua pele de forma meio incômoda.


	16. Durante Esses Dois Anos - XV

Naomi e Eros viviam em uma harmonia que pareciam até irmãos. Ele sempre a levava para sair, fosse para o trabalho ou para curtir a cidade. Isso ajudava Naomi suportar a terrível perda dos pais e a lidar com Don no trabalho, que havia se tornado mais persistente. Principalmente quando ele foi promovido a um dos chefes principais da empresa do jornal, podendo até demitir e contratar funcionários. E ele ainda queria mais. Principalmente dela.

Hisoka hesitou em vê-la novamente ao perceber aquela companhia dela. Um vizinho que estava sempre junto dela, e que saía às noites e voltava bem tarde da madrugada. Agora, era ele que queria saber quem era aquele homem encapuzado até na cabeça e com aquelas grudadas roupas de couro. Ele passou a espiá-los, observando-os de longe sempre “disfarçado” em roupas sociais tão atípicas dele. Só precisava ter a certeza do que pensava. Seria horrível, mas compreenderia. Afinal, ele mesmo se definia como “um pássaro livre”. Mas quando se tratava de Naomi, as coisas mudavam um pouco em sua mente. Apesar de amá-la realmente, precisava ter seu território firme para poder voltar para ela seguro. Senão, nada adiantaria. Não a forçaria se caso desistisse dele – já tinha colocado isso em mente. Mas sabia que isso incomodaria muito... e precisaria sair dali logo antes que a loucura e a raiva o fizesse até... matar.

Naomi já se familiarizou com Eros a ponto de duvidar dos seus sentimentos por Hisoka. Esperando por um ano e ele sempre a enrolado em ligações. Precisava por em prova definitivamente se ele a queria. E ele sempre trazia insegurança e más lembranças dos tempos em que tinha sido capturada pelo Ryodan. Porém, ainda sentia por ele uma atração inexplicável, mesmo tendo Eros ao seu lado como um vizinho amigo. Resolveu colocar Hisoka em prova. Em sua casa, ligou para ele naquele celular – por sorte, ele não bloqueava mais o número com o Nen dele. O telefone vibrou no bolso dele, que estava bem perto dela, mais que ela imaginava. Ele atendeu.

– Naomi?

– Hisoka... preciso de uma coisa de você.

– Ora... que curioso! Então, do que se trata?

– Já se passou um ano... e preciso realmente saber se isso entre nós não é brincadeira de sua parte.

Ele sentiu uma gota descer na testa, não só pelo calor daquele terno. Como era que aquele vizinho dela andava cheio de couro pelo corpo normalmente? Ou então era só ele que não se habituava a ternos e roupas sociais.

– ...e o que sugere?

– Quero que se encontre comigo!

– ...mas ainda não é a hora. E já lhe disse que eu serei o que vai dar a sentença final...

– Não quero saber de nada, Hisoka! Você está me angustiando com isso!

A morena foi firme em suas palavras, fazendo abrir um sorriso nos lábios do ruivo. Aquilo era um bom sinal – ou não.

– Quero que juntos possamos definir nossa situação. Não aguento ficar mais te esperando...

A vontade de esfregar na cara dele algo relacionado ao tal vizinho era enorme, mas ele averiguaria isso primeiramente por conta própria. Depois, a questionaria para confirmar se ela estava falando a verdade vista por ele. Controlou-se.

– Ainda não posso envolvê-la em minha vida diretamente. Entenda isso, Naomi. Sei que é forte o suficiente para esperar o momento certo...

– Não aguento mais, Hisoka... não sou tão forte como acha...

Será que ela já gostava daquele cara? E que ela queria pessoalmente lhe falar que já não se interessava mais nele? Ou ela realmente queria vê-lo. Ele sabia que, devido às perdas que ela sofreu, deveria estar muito carente. Talvez aquele vizinho fosse somente uma companhia “comum” e ela realmente estivesse esperando por ele. Muitas incertezas para serem decididas... e era excitante aquilo.

– Vou pensar em seu caso. Juro que vou. Não quero te envolver em meus assuntos com o Ryodan. Ainda estou envolvido com eles. – ele mentiu.

– ...eles ainda estão na ativa?

– Sim... apesar de terem sofrido algumas consequências...

– E você ainda é um membro deles?

– ...não mais... – confessou a verdade – mais ainda estou envolvido em algumas tarefas com Kuroro. – voltou a mentir. Sua missão envolvendo Kuroro estava concluída.

– ...Kuroro...

– Lembra-se dele?

– Infelizmente, sim.

– Heh... entendo. Mas ele está tão inútil como líder do Ryodan... apenas estou ajudando-o em algumas coisinhas... e não quero envolvê-la ainda até que definitivamente me liberte dele. Prometi em ajudá-lo. Logo, estarei totalmente livre. Deixar Ryodan não foi muito fácil para mim. Não sei se já comentei, mas sempre planejei lutar com ele e acabar com ele... principalmente no dia em que ele a abusou na minha frente e não pude fazer nada.

Naomi começou a chorar aos poucos ali, silenciosamente. Não era agradável lembrar dos abusos que sofreu nas mãos do moreno. Seguiu calava ouvindo Hisoka.

– ...jurei para mim mesmo... que acabaria definitivamente com ele... ou ao menos afastaria ele de minha vida, para que não volte a vê-la.

Por um lado, Hisoka falava a verdade: nem de longe, queria que Kuroro voltasse a ver Naomi. O que antes era divertido – aquela “quase” disputa entre os dois por causa dela – agora não lhe interessava mais. E se confirmasse que Naomi realmente estava interessada nele, trataria de eliminar outros possíveis “concorrentes”.

– ...mesmo assim... quero muito vê-lo novamente! Há coisas que quero confessar pessoalmente... que não dá para falar pelo celular!

– Não há problemas, esse aparelho não tem como ninguém ouvir e nem gravar nada! Mesmo que quisesse pedir socorro por aí, não adiantaria.

– Como? – Naomi ficou curiosa.

– Ah... depois explico isso... é como uma mágica!

– ...Hisoka... – ela falou de forma entediada que o fez sorrir de forma sacana.

– Isso me motiva mais em agilizar com tudo que preciso resolver... e poder vê-la novamente sem nenhum riscos!

Alguém tocou a campainha. Naomi escutou, mas ignorou e continuou a falar com Hisoka.

– Eu me convenço disso tudo se me explicar esse mistério do telefone.

– Mistério?

– Sim, como é que não posso fazer outra ligação para outros lugares e como essa ligação não tem registros?

– Quer mesmo que eu te explique?

– Sim. Ao menos isso!

– Certo...

E Naomi pode aprender um pouco sobre  _Nen_ , apenas pela explicação correta do Hisoka, que apenas escondeu que bloqueava o número no início para que ela não pudesse ligar antes dele decidir em falar com ela – sabia que isso a irritaria. E lá fora, Eros esperava Naomi atender com um presente em mãos.

– Acho que ela deve estar dormindo... amanhã entrego isso. Boa noite, Naomi! – ele disse para a porta, descendo as escadas do andar e entrando em seu lar.

Depois de explicar a tal “mágica”, Hisoka pode se despedir dela normalmente, sem mais pressões por parte dela. Isso para ele era enigmático – ou ela realmente sentia uma vontade intensa de vê-lo ou... queria tomar satisfações em relação ao relacionamento distante deles e terminar com tudo. E aquele suposto vizinho que não saía da cabeça do ruivo...

.....................

Chegando a empresa na moto do vizinho, Naomi despediu-se dele amistosamente e entrou na empresa correndo. Da janela de sua nova sala, Don observou a chegada dela. Já não era a primeira e nem a segunda vez que chegava de carona naquela moto. Decidiu naquele mesmo dia em retornar seus insistentes planos com ela. Nem que fosse à base da pressão. Mandou chamar Naomi em sua sala (agora, ele não ficava mais no mesmo setor e sala dela e ainda era seu chefe secundário na empresa). Naomi foi até a sala dele séria, sempre esquiva e pronta para qualquer coisa. Ao menos, ela achava que estava pronta para qualquer coisa com ele.

– Mandou me chamar, Sr. Don?

– Sem os pronomes de tratamento... sabe que não precisa me tratar com tanto respeito... sente-se aí, tenho algumas coisas para tratar com você. – ele indicou a cadeira em frente à mesa dele. Naomi o obedeceu.

– Pronto. E então?

– Bem, estamos avaliando os escritores novatos que trabalham aqui para ver se posso promover aqui, sob a avaliação do chefe superior, obviamente. E você está nessa lista. Você já não é mais tão novata aqui, já tem um bom tempo e em seus três livros publicados aqui, estamos ganhando bom dinheiro... principalmente esse último, aquele que teve aquela confusão com aquelas feministas em frente a nossa sede, lembra? – relembrou aquele fato rindo, e nem assim a fez sorrir junto. Naomi estava séria, tranquila, ouvindo o que seu chefe tinha a dizer.

– Sim, lembro.

– E eu estou interessado em promover a minha amiga aqui! Que acha?

– Bem, claro que seria muito bom para mim! – comentou ela, agora se mostrando meio sorridente.

– E o chefão lá já havia mencionado que queria te promover aqui e encarregou-me de cuidar disso. Claro que... dependendo do que vai fazer aqui, deverei agir como um profissional da minha categoria. Posso tanto te promover como te reduzir aqui, entendeu?

Naomi o olhou seriamente, duvidosa com aquela afirmação.

– Hahaha, não me olha assim! Você nunca faria algo tão grave, assim! Não... você, não.

– E... como serão essas tarefas?

– Vou organizar aqui... – ele começou a mexer nos papéis em cima da mesa sem interromper a conversa – as tarefas que selecionei para você. Primeiramente, vou testar sua habilidade em marketing. Vou querer que participe em alguns eventos literários que vamos promover e que seja promotora de novos talentos... será uma típica caça-talentos, como eu comecei aqui.

– Claro, faço isso com prazer. E quando será o evento em que poderei começar a trabalhar nisso?

– Tem um tempo ainda. Mas desde já, promova esse evento literário pelas matérias que vou te pedir para que escreva no jornal. Vai ser uma tarefa divertida e terei a honra em poder acompanhar seu progresso.

– Certo.

– Bom... isso é só 70% da sua tarefa completa. Para concluir os 30% que lhe resta... – ele fez um pequeno e rápido suspense – quero que saia comigo na próxima sexta.

– O quê?! – ela se levantou da cadeira.

– O que é que eu disse demais? E será uma saída de negócios, Naomi. Fica calma, achou que te levaria para aquela boate de novo?

– ...eu... bom, tenho meus motivos...

– Não, Naomi! Nada disso terá a ver com o que já passou... fica tranquila! Será um jantar de negócios e alguns de nossos colegas também vão. Logo, ...não há o que desconfiar. Apenas quero que seja a minha companheira. Como sempre foi nas nossas saídas.

– Mas será tudo tranquilo?

– Claro, Naomizinha!

– ...tudo bem. – ela se sentou.

– Então, estamos combinados? Bom, já pode voltar para sua sala. E não se esqueça: no fim do expediente de sexta, vamos juntos sair. Não me falte ao compromisso... faz parte do seu trabalho... e garanto que não se arrependerá quando tiver uma boa promoção!

– Tudo bem. Com licença, Don. – ela se levantou e saiu. Don assistiu sorrindo a retirada dela e pensou: “é só o começo da segunda parte do meu plano... será menos sanguinário e mais prazeroso!”.

Naomi já começou a trabalhar naquela tarefa envolvendo o tal evento, promovendo pela internet jovens talentos como escritores para aquele jornal. Mas sua cabeça estava naquela proposta que parecia não estar relacionada à tarefa da empresa. Talvez fosse certo que fizesse parte, se realmente fosse um jantar de negócios. Mas Don não era mais aquele que havia conhecido... e promovido, parecia mais altivo e poderoso – porém não perdia o charme com ela. Mas ela não queria se submeter aos caprichos dele, seja por causa da promoção ou por algo pessoal. Don não era mais de confiança, disso ela tinha certeza.

Ao voltar para casa, viu Eros arrumando a moto para sair para o trabalho dele na boate. Ele parou o que fazia para falar com ela.

– Ah, esqueci-me de te entregar uma coisinha hoje de manhã, quando te levei para o trabalho.

– É?

– Sim, vamos até meu apartamento. Entrego para você o presente e vou direto para lá (na boate)! Ah, voltarei bem tarde hoje, não dá para a gente ficar um tempo juntos.

– Tranquilo, Eros. Mas um presente para mim? Para que foi se incomodar?

– Nada, você merece! Espero que goste de chocolates.

– Chocolates? Adoro! Ah, Eros! Você não comprou algo tão luxuoso, não é?

– E deveria ter comprado! Mas acredito que vai gostar do que eu vou te dar, vem! – ele puxou ela pela mão e levou ela até o apartamento dele. De longe, Hisoka – que estava observando tanto ela como aquele cara – fitou meio boquiaberto, por vê-lo pegar na mão e leva-la para dentro. Aquilo... lhe soou estranho. Mas poderia ter várias razões, não poderia ser justamente o que ele pensou naquela hora. Saiu dali e aproximou-se do lugar onde moravam ambos. Pulou pelos telhados até aquela famosa árvore em frente à casa dela, que estava fechada. Ele tinha uma audição aguçada, poderia ouvir bem as vozes de dentro do apartamento dela – principalmente se fossem para o quarto dela, onde a arvore justamente estava bem próxima.

– Ah, Naomi... será? – ele indagou para si mesmo.

No apartamento de Eros, ele entregou uma caixa grande e cheia de chocolates.

– Eros! Isso... é tão lindo!

– E comestível também, hahaha...

– Lógico! Ah... fico sem jeito em receber um presente assim!

– Não precisa ficar sem jeito! É um prazer enorme ter uma amiga como você... ao menos uma amiga.

Ambos trocaram rapidamente os olhares. Naomi voltou a olhar para a caixa e começou a chorar repentinamente.

– O que foi?

– ...nada, não. Eu ainda estou abalada com as coisas que me aconteceram recentemente...

Ele a puxou em um abraço, mantendo a cabeça dela encostada ao peito – quase um pouco abaixo do peito, por ele aparentar ser maior até que Hisoka.

– Você parece que caiu do céu em minha vida...

– Eu te digo o mesmo, Naomi. Mas, olha só... vou ter que ir agora porque estou atrasadíssimo! Mas me liga se estiver se sentindo triste. Se você quisesse agora, poderia te levar comigo!

– Não, Eros... vão achar que estou sendo interesseira em entrar sem pagar por sua causa! Não quero que isso atrapalhe seu trabalho, lá!

Ela abraçou aquele tronco largo. Sentiu-se tão bem naquele abraço forte, grosso e quente. Ele estava com uma jaqueta de couro apenas, revelando lindos e fortes braços masculinos. Soltaram-se do abraço. Ele limpou as lágrimas dela com as mãos. E retirou-se em seguida com ela, que foi para seu apartamento e ele foi pegar sua moto, colocando as luvas e o capacete e partindo para a boate.

Ainda na árvore, Hisoka escutou o barulho de moto que provavelmente era daquele cara. Estava focado em ouvir algum sinal de vida dentro do apartamento de Naomi. Ela chegou em casa e a primeira coisa que fez foi pegar cinco daqueles bombons e comer. Depois, guardou a caixa e foi se banhar antes de jantar. No chuveiro, terminou aquele choro que precisava botar para fora. Hisoka pode ouvir bem de longe barulho similar ao de chuveiro aberto. Ela deveria estar se banhando. Sozinha ou acompanhada? Ele sacudiu a cabeça e voltou a se concentrar no que ouvia. A janela do quarto ainda estava fechada e breve, teria que sair dali quando ouvisse os passos dela em sua direção. Ao terminar a ducha, ela foi preparar o jantar calmamente e depois de jantar, foi ver um pouco de televisão até que chegasse o sono. Nenhum sinal que “denunciasse” Naomi, para Hisoka. Mas ficou ali, sentado em um grande galho mais distante da janela dela.

Depois de um tempo, Naomi sentiu sono e foi para a cama. Ouvindo passos mais próximos, Hisoka abriu os olhos e manteve alerta. Naomi foi dormir sem abrir a janela. O ruivo não ouviu nada mais além dos passos dela. Pelo visto, foi sozinha para a cama. Mas ainda ficaria de olho dela. Saiu dali e foi para outro ponto estratégico que pudesse observar a entrada daquele apartamento antigo de apenas dois andares. Ficou até umas três horas da manhã observando se voltaria aquele cara das roupas de couro, que só chegou do trabalho as cinco da manhã. Eros tinha sido contratado para uma despedida de solteiro, onde teve que entreter as mulheres com sua dança erótica. Teve que ficar nu em seu  _strip-tease_  e permitir-se ser tocado e apreciado por mulheres de diversas idades e estilos. Durante isso, lembrou-se de Naomi do nada e teve que se esforçar para controlar a ereção. Nunca havia se permitido ficar nesse estado quando tinha que apenas dançar, sendo aquela a primeira vez. E pela primeira vez, ficou constrangido diante daquelas mulheres, que pareciam se derreter para ele. Mas ele se recompôs e terminou seu trabalho normalmente.

Não chegou cansado em casa, pelo contrário: precisava aliviar aquela tensão sexual que teve que engolir durante sua apresentação. Tirou suas roupas com rapidez e entrou debaixo do chuveiro e aliviou-se em uma masturbação meio longa e intensa. Era assim que aliviava sua tensão pensando em alguma mulher, jamais as possuindo de forma bruta. E ele suspeitava que Naomi tinha sido vítima desse tipo de violência quando ele havia socorrido na rua naquela noite terrível para ela. Ele se sentia atraído por ela de duas formas: como uma fêmea e como uma possível namorada. Mas ele a respeitava. Porém, jamais tinha visto Naomi com esse namorado e ele sequer aparecia ali. Nem mesmo quando ela perdeu os pais. Seria um relacionamento distante? Ele não entendia direito e nem estendia assunto sobre esses detalhes, para não aborrecer a morena.

Eros se concentrava muito mais no prazer que na figura de Naomi, no final de seu sexo solitário debaixo daquela ducha de água fria. Deixava a água correr pelo corpo, ajudando a esfriar-se e refrescar-se enquanto saciava seu enorme e grosso pênis entre seus dedos também grossos e longos. Controlava os gemidos para não gritar – não queria acordar principalmente a musa inspiradora daquela imaginação sexual. Ao terminar, escorreu pela parede e caiu sentado no chão, respirando mais intensamente para pegar fôlego. Abriu os olhos e olhou para o chuveiro. Levantou-se e foi fechar aquele desperdício de água.

Depois de uma boa macarronada de micro-ondas, ele foi dormir para recuperar as energias. E Naomi despertava aos poucos, olhando para o teto do seu quarto. Lembrava-se do sonho que teve e se sentia culpada. Havia tido um estranho sonho erótico com justamente aquele que estava pensando nela enquanto se satisfazia debaixo do chuveiro. E o sonho vinha melhor em sua mente: aquele safado beijava-lhe as costas nuas enquanto e se esfregava todo nela, despido. Como sua carne era fraca! Ela sequer lhe oferecia resistência, subindo por cima daquele corpo, fazendo o mesmo que ele fazia em suas costas. Dono daquele momento e daquela mulher, Eros conduzia ela a esfregar seu sexo contra o dele, e ela fazia movimentos pra cima e para baixo, tanto que não durou muito tempo ela já estava extremamente excitada, implorando para ele “entrar”. Foi quando ele colocou-a virada de bruços e retornava a beijá-la beijava tão ardentemente desde o pescoço até o final da coluna que Naomi acordou. Ela sentia-se molhada por baixo. Havia gozado apenas em sonho. Havia traído quem amava até então em sonhos... pelo menos, ela ficou com essa impressão. Mas aquele sonho... ela podia sentir até o cheiro dele, o calor dele... do seu vizinho atraente e sensual. Levantou-se, tomando uma ducha gelada meio contra sua vontade, mas precisava esquecer aquele sonho e também se preparar para mais um dia naquela empresa. Acalmou-se quando lembrou-se de Don e aquela proposta em relação ao seu desempenho e promoção do trabalho. Aquilo a tirou daquela fantasia e a fez voltar para a realidade cruel – era o que ela queria até então.


	17. Durante Esses Dois Anos - XVI

Aquela noite de jantar de sexta parecia ser formidável. Um clima agradável tomava conta daquela cidade. Mas para Naomi, aquele jantar era apenas para fins de negócios e não era lá essas coisas. Temia qualquer contato mais próximo com Don. Combinou com Eros que ele a buscasse no determinado restaurante depois das onze horas – quando terminaria o jantar de negócios.

No chique restaurante, Don puxou a cadeira para ela sentar, e ela o fez, com um discreto sorriso como um pequeno agradecimento. Ela parecia excelente em um modesto vestido preto justo, mas não muito apertado.  Aparentemente, parecia um típico casal que estavam namorando há um tempo. Era a oportunidade de promoção em seu emprego, e ela mantinha a total discrição em relação ao ambiente luxuoso.  Os outros participantes daquele jantar – empresários e chefes de suas respectivas empresas - conversavam alegremente junto aos dois. Embora Naomi estivesse nervosa, tudo ocorria bem. Depois, cada um se despediu ao ir embora. Quando chegou a vez de Naomi ir embora, o loiro olhou para ela e sorriu.

– Não quer que eu a leve?

– Não se preocupe, meu vizinho vem me buscar aqui mesmo.

No mesmo instante, Eros aparecia na entrada do restaurante com sua moto. Don olhou aquele homem com certo desdém.

– Eu me lembro deste... mas que bom que está cuidando de você... por mim.

Naomi olhou seriamente para Don, aparentemente zangada com aquela leve provocação.

– Bem, tenho que ir agora. Até mais, Don!

– Ei, espera... deixa eu te dizer algo?

– Sim?

– Eu ainda te amo... apesar de tudo. – ele disse suavemente, querendo aconchegar-se em torno do braço dela. Naomi sentiu a aproximação dele e, discretamente, afastou-se com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

– Tudo bem... esqueça tudo de ruim que já passou. Vemos-nos amanhã! – e ela foi até Eros, que a esperava. Ele deu o capacete para ela por – ele sempre cedia o capacete para ela quando ela ia junto de moto – e ambos foram embora.

– Esse cara quem é? ... ele te olha com tanta fixação... – Eros perguntou enquanto dirigia.

– É meu chefe.

– Hum... mas ele te respeita, não é?

– Sim, claro... e se ele não respeitar, vou contar tudo para você!

– Conta mesmo! Farei questão de quebrar a cara dele em questão de segundos! Ah, tem um tempo para passar comigo esse resto de noite?

– Não tem trabalho hoje?

– Fui dispensado por uns dias. Minhas “miniférias”.

– Ah, você tem isso?

– Tenho. Varia de acordo com que o meu patrão determina.

– E quando vai terminar essas miniférias?

– Não sei...

– Não sabe?

– Ele vai ligar para mim para avisar quando quiser meu retorno. Também é tempo de fazer alguns exames médicos para ver como está minha saúde. Você sabe... às vezes... sou contratado para entreter sexualmente minhas clientes.

– Ahh... então, você não é somente um dançarino como também... um garoto de programa?

– Bem... mais ou menos isso. – ele disse meio sem jeito.

– Entendo. Mas é sempre bom checar a saúde da gente de vez em quando, independente do trabalho, não é?

– Exatamente. E eu devo com mais frequência que você...

Chegaram em casa. Naomi topou passar a noite com ele no apartamento do próprio. Enquanto ele ia ver o que tinha pra comer, a morena pediu licença e foi ligar a TV. Deparou-se com uma notícia que relatava ataque de criaturas estranhas na Terra. Eram as Formigas Quimeras.

– Nossa... isso é um telejornal ou um filme? Não pode ser real... – comentou Naomi, horrorizada com a cena.

– O que houve aí, Naomi?

– Vem ver isso aqui...

– Ah, troca de canal! Tenho uns filmes legais aqui para a gente ver depois da janta. – Eros achava que ela estava era vendo filme de terror.

– Que vamos ter para o jantar?

– Gosta de lasanha?

– Claro! – ela se virou para trás e o viu arrumar a mesa. Estava de calças de couro, sem o capuz – revelando os cabelos ruivos assanhados – e sem camisa. Atraentemente belo. Num momento, ele a flagrou olhando para ele, fazendo-a voltar para a realidade e disfarçar aquele flagra com uma pergunta.

– Quer ajuda para arrumar a mesa? – disse ela, se levantando do sofá.

.....................

Em seu  _flat_ , Don já planejava em eliminar Eros do caminho de Naomi. Foi um péssimo azar ter entrado alguém que pudesse ficar amigo dela. Ela deveria estar totalmente sozinha para ficar carente e dependente de alguém – dele, Don. Precisava de outro mandante para ajudar a eliminar o vizinho ruivo de Naomi. Dessa vez, contrataria um outro  _Hunter_. Checou no site exclusivo dos  _Hunters_  – ele tinha esse privilégio por ser um – e viu a lista dos  _Hunters_  de Lista Negra. Reconheceu o nome daquele lutador que tinha lhe dado uma surra em resposta a sua provocação: Hisoka. Ele era um homem extremamente forte e eficaz em eliminar quem quisesse. A lista de serviço dele era praticamente vazia. Resolveu então conectá-lo em busca de um serviço. Ao checar seu  _smartphone_ , Hisoka recebeu uma chamada direto do tal site e viu que alguém queria o serviço dele como Hunter de Lista Negra.

– Nossa... não achava que alguém me procuraria para isso! – comentou ele para si mesmo, checando a mensagem.

 “Não sei se lembra de mim, mas desde já peço que deixemos de lado aquela nossa casual luta que tivemos no passado. Preciso que me faça um favor em sua habilidade como Hunter. Será muito bem recompensado.” Don enfatizou a lembrança, não havia necessidade de se esconder. Hisoka não era de se lembrar precisamente das pessoas que não lhe significavam nada, mas lembrou-se quando viu a ficha e reconheceu a foto daquele loiro que quis desafiá-lo na Torre Celestial. Vendo que não tinha nenhuma tarefa em especial para fazer – somente ficar investigando Naomi –, aceitou o pedido e se surpreendeu terrivelmente com ele. Pediu para investigar os moradores daquele mesmo apartamento antigo onde viviam Eros e Naomi, até que Don decida quando matar definitivamente ele. Hisoka ficou surpreso, pois ele estava fazendo isso – menos planejando algo contra Eros, quem sequer conhecia detalhadamente. Agora, mais um motivo para aceitar aquele trabalho como  _Hunter_ : o que ele poderia querer (também) com Naomi?

.....................

Naomi quase não comeu muito no jantar, pois já tinha comido antes. Quem gostou foi Eros, que se deleitou na lasanha – era “adorador de massas”, como ele mesmo se referia. Ela o ajudou a lavar as louças antes de partirem para o sofá e assistir os filmes sugeridos pelo ruivo – todos eróticos.

– Só assiste a esses filmes? – ela perguntou, olhando a prateleira abaixo da televisão e os tipos de filmes.

– São os melhores... – disse ele, colocando o DVD e o controle remoto.

Naomi sentou no sofá enquanto ele programava o filme pelo menu. Depois, sentou-se ao lado dela. Juntos, apreciaram os tais filmes, um mais quente que o outro. Viram normalmente, sem se empolgarem um para o outro. Por fora... pois por dentro, a chama de cada um estava acesa e só não permitiam aquecer-se um ao outro por suas limitações. Mas foi uma noite descontraída e quente. Naomi chegou a dormir ao lado dele, encostada em seu braço. Ele deixou a jovem dormir, até que ele se cansasse de ver o resto do filme. Ao acabar, ele a ajeitou no sofá como se fosse uma criança em sua cama, e foi dormir na sua. Fez um pequeno cafuné na cabeça dela antes de ir dormir.

– Boa noite, Naomi. – ele disse bem baixinho, um pouco perto do ouvido dela.

Naquela manhã de sábado, Naomi acordou depois da hora típica que acordava sempre. Já não trabalhava mais aos sábados pela mudança de horários em seu expediente. Nunca teve uma noite tão gostosa e um amanhecer tão agradável. Era nostálgico aquele momento no sofá, despertando aos poucos. Lembrou-se de sua casa e de quando morava com os pais. Eros apareceu em sua frente com um sorriso nos lábios.

– E aí, vida boa? Como dormiu no sofá? – disse o ruivo, descontraidamente.

– Ah, nossa! Desculpa, acabei dormindo aqui! Desculpa meu abuso!

– Hahaha... estou brincando, não foi abuso nenhum! – disse ele, sentando no sofá ao lado dela – o que vai querer comer no café da manhã?

– Ah, deixa-me pagar um café delicioso na padaria aqui perto? Não tenha o trabalho de cozinhar para mim!

– Trabalho em cozinhar? Naomi... não é trabalho nenhum, até porque só como comida pronta, hahaha... mas olha, aceito seu convite hoje. Será uma honra em vê-la me pagar um pequeno almoço. – disse ele.

Arrumando-se rapidamente, Naomi só esperou Eros colocar roupas para sair e foram até a tal padaria. Naquele lugar, o assunto não era outro a não ser sobre as Formigas Quimeras, que eram extremamente perigosas e estavam exterminando muitos humanos pelo mundo.

– Nossa, então não era filme? – Eros perguntou, com a boca cheia.

– Não, Eros! Espero que não venham por essas bandas!

– E estão perto de virem! – comentou uma mulher toda vestida como um típico detetive que estava em uma mesa perto da que eles estavam.

– Como sabe? – Eros perguntou.

– Eros, engula esse resto na boca... – Naomi comentou baixinho, rindo discretamente.

– Para isso, os Hunters estão trabalhando em prol da humanidade.

– Hunters? – perguntou Naomi – Quem são estes?

– Também nunca ouvi falar... – comentou o ruivo encapuzado.

“ _Hunters_  são quaisquer indivíduos que possuem uma elevada habilidade de combate, um senso lógico, um espírito inabalável ou por alguma razão se destacam das demais pessoas. Hunters são essencialmente caçadores aptos que possuem habilidades diversas para diversas situações.” [1]

E ela se estendeu além da definição específica. Naomi descobriu o que era isso. Achou tão fascinante... uma vida cheia de aventuras , tudo pela busca pelo bem da humanidade... porém, deveria ser tarefa para os mais fortes, ela imaginava. E de fato, era.

Saíram dali depois do café conversando sobre isso. A detetive deu longa explicação para o jovem casal sobre isso, que os deixaram animados. Nem imaginava que estavam sendo espiados pelo Hisoka, disfarçado novamente naquele paletós que ele não gostava de vestir. Ele estava em um canto, em pé, com um jornal na mão e um celular na outra. Olhando assim, sequer lembraria aquela imagem do mágico que se vestia de roupas únicas e extravagantes.

– Sim, estão juntos. Mas e essa moça que está junto, quem é? – perguntou Hisoka, no outro lado da linha.

– Queria que descobrisse isso para mim. Mas o foco agora é ele. Você tem detalhes melhores dele, já que está mais perto. Como ele é de rosto? – perguntou Don, ao celular.

– Ele parece usar uma maquiagem, tem a boca colorida de um vermelho carmim; Usa um capuz de couro que não deu para saber a cor de cabelo dele. Tem aparência forte.

– Nós precisamos nos encontrar novamente, Hisoka. Quero que esteja de olho principalmente nele. Em relação a ela, tenho outros planos...

O mágico ficou alerta no que ele poderia dizer em relação à Naomi. De certo, ele queria alguma coisa com Naomi. O que era, afinal? Aquele homem não inspirava confiança. Mas aceitou aquela missão principalmente por Naomi. Ele queria eliminar o cara que sempre acompanhava. Deixá-la sozinha ali? Então Hisoka foi associando as coisas. Os interesses nele em Naomi. Eles poderiam ser piores que aquela companhia do vizinho dela...

.....................

Don e Hisoka se encontraram em uma discreta e simples biblioteca da cidade. Cumprimentaram-se normalmente como se ambos fossem colegas de trabalho. Em um canto reservado, puderam conversar melhor.

– Faz um tempo que não nos vemos hehe... foi uma honra ter tomado aquela surra – comentou isso com tom brincalhão.

– É... se não me tivesse desafiado naquele dia... talvez nem tivéssemos interesses entre nós. – Hisoka respondeu tranquilamente.

– Bom, mas vamos ao que interessa. Fez aquele relatório que te pedi para me dar?

– Aqui está! – entregou um pequeno papel.

– Ah, só isso? – Don olhou confuso para aquele pedaço de papel.

– Não tenho grandes coisas para acrescentar aí. – disse ele – mas aí tem algumas coisas sobre o encontro que vi deles.

– OK.

– Bem... permita-me fazer uma pergunta em relação a ela?

– ...aquela garota?

– Sim. Quem é ela?

– ...minha colega de trabalho. Sou chefe dela.

– Ah, sim.

– Eu tenho certo cuidado com ela. Principalmente desde que perdeu os pais naquele acidente. Mas ela é esquiva demais comigo desde esse dia e... agora, ela acha que todos que se aproximam dela tem interesse apenas pela herança dela.

– ...e você não tem?

– Não... apenas... tenho um amor por ela. Mas não quero forçar Naomi. Não quero assustá-la.

– Naomi... é esse o nome dela? – Hisoka se fez de inocente.

– Sim. E quero que me descubra o nome desse rapaz que anda sempre com ela. Tenho medo que ele seja um verdadeiro interesseiro. Entende?

Hisoka foi novamente juntando as ideias.

– Aceita um café por minha conta, Hisoka?

– Não, obrigado. Vim apenas para falar com você.

– Bom, nosso assunto de hoje se encerra aqui. Quando precisar falar algo que descobriu desse homem, liga-me. Não me deixa ignorante de nenhuma coisa acerca desse homem, está bem?

– Pode deixar.

Despediram-se como se encontraram, e cada um seguiu seu caminho. Menos Hisoka, que deixou o loiro se distanciar para segui-lo. Descobriu que ele morava em um luxuoso  _flat_. Sim, ele era rico. Isso Hisoka já suspeitava. Agora, só precisava descansar um pouco para retornar a rondar a casa de Naomi.

 

[1] Definição por pt.hunterxhunter.wikia.com


	18. Durante Esses Dois Anos - XVII

– Parabéns, Naomi! Será promovida a um cargo maior e será minha subsecretária! – disse Don, abrindo um champanhe e colocando em duas taças em cima da mesa – vamos comemorar!

– Sim... – ela pegou uma das taças e deixou-o pegar a outra para brindar.

– Mas ainda tenho mais uma tarefa para você, valendo a posição de sub-chefe desse andar. Um cargo inferior a mim, apenas. Posso te dar esse poder... desde que me cumpra mais uma tarefa. O triplo do seu salário. O triplo do que ganha como escritora!

Naomi olhou séria e ao mesmo tempo atentada com aquela promoção. Porém, tratando-se de Don, a morena sempre estava com um pé atrás. Mas se fosse possível, faria.

– E qual é essa tarefa agora?

– Verei. Mas breve te direi. Fica atenta. – disse ele, descendo os óculos escuros sem tirar e encarando-a com uma leve malícia.

.....................

Hisoka espiava os passos de Naomi, sempre rondando a casa dela. Era bom e cansativo ao mesmo tempo. Tudo para protegê-la de longe.

Naomi entrou em casa, trancou a porte e tirou os sapatos. Olhou tudo em volta, aquela solidão silenciosa. De repente, uma vontade de chorar lhe apertou o peito. Medo, insegurança, os fatos ocorridos em sua vida lhe atormentaram em um flash de segundo. Caiu no chão aos choros. Seu choro era alto, dando para Eros ouvir, no momento em que ele ia bater à porta do apartamento dela. Ele olhou confuso, ouvindo aquele “ruído”.

– Naomi... você está aí? – ele tocou a campainha também.

Ela quis logo abrir a porta e o recebeu, limpando suas lágrimas. Imediatamente, ele a abraçou. Manteve a pobre criatura acolhida em seus braços musculosos, acariciando-lhe a nuca.

– Vem comigo, vamos ficar lá na minha casa!

Ele a levou para o apartamento dele. Deixou-a no sofá e foi preparar um chá qualquer, achando que isso a acalmaria.

– Droga! Não tenho chá! Serve água com açúcar mesmo, Naomi? – ele perguntou da cozinha, e ela respondeu que sim.

Ele trouxe a água com açúcar para ele e sentou-se ao lado, fazendo cafuné na cabeça dela. Ela ia se acalmando aos poucos, enquanto sorvia aquela água doce.

– Naomi, sei que não tenho muito esse direito de se meter em sua vida, mas acho que deveria procurar um psicólogo. Psicólogos não tratam loucos! – ele foi logo justificando, com medo dela ficar achando que ele estava insinuando que ela estava maluca – eles tratam pessoas que se encontram em terrível conflito psicológico da melhor forma possível. Melhor até mesmo que os amigos!

– Você está certo... – ela deu o copo vazio.

– Eu a acompanharei se quiser, para onde quiser!

Sorrindo, Naomi acariciou o rosto dele. Ele ficou surpreso, porém não falou nada.

– Você... está sendo o melhor amigo do mundo! Tenho tanto medo de te perder! – voltou a chorar, com a cabeça no peito dele. Ele observava a moça, preocupado.

– Eu nunca te abandonarei, Naomi! Nunca... – ele atreveu-se a beijá-la na testa.

– ...quero muito que fique comigo assim... para sempre... meu melhor amigo!

Ele ouviu tudo quieto. A vontade era de consolá-la de uma forma mais “profunda”, mas respeitava-a. Tinha uma cisma com esse tal namorado que só vivia de ligações e nunca aparecia.

– Eu... fico só com a pulga atrás da orelha em relação ao seu namorado.

– ...eu também, Eros... – comentou ela, com certa ironia.

– Mas e aí? Vamos sair essa noite?

– Não sei... se até lá eu estiver melhor...

– Em sua casa sozinha você não estará.

– Tem razão... posso voltar ao menos para me trocar?

– Hmmm tudo bem, mas passarei lá em dez minutos!

– Certo.

.....................

Os dois saiam pelas sete da noite, de moto e indo para o mesmo clube onde ele trabalhava. Estava de férias ainda, mas poderia visitar lá. Daria um jeito para Naomi entrar. Por sorte, ela já era conhecida pelo faxineiro e promotor do local, que a deixou entrar de graça por causa do Eros.

Divertiram-se dançando, bebendo e assistindo os _strippers_. E mesmo assim, Naomi não conseguia se distrair muito. Estava meio irritadiça. Curiosamente, se irritou em ver algumas amigas dele cumprimentando-o de forma tão íntima. Ela mesma não se entendeu. Depois de algumas horas, quis ir embora.

– Mas já, Naomi?

– Hmm... sim. Estou sentindo minha cabeça meio zonza.

– É por causa da bebida. Mas vamos sim! – disse ele, deixando o dinheiro da bebida embaixo do próprio copo e indo embora com ela.

Da ida até a volta, os dois foram seguidos pelo Hisoka – que de noite, não usava ternos incômodos e ficava pelas árvores, ocultando-se. E dessa vez, estava falando no _smartphone_.

– Eles voltaram.

– E então? Como ele está com ela?

– Parecem dois irmãos. Foi como eu disse antes...

– Acha que eles não têm nada de íntimo?

– Não. E ela parece que vem tão desanimada.

O ruivo observou aquele semblante dela. Meio parecido com o dele. Que realmente escondiam? Até Don estava frustrado. Será que ele realmente tinha só uma amizade com Naomi? Ele não iria confrontá-lo de imediato, mas ele iria esperar até que pudesse avançar por fim. Aquele cara não podia era roubar-lhe o coração. Senão, a chance de tê-la em suas mãos seria totalmente zero.

– Vi que entrou pelos fundos da boate que me falou. – continuou o ruivo.

– Ele é funcionário de lá. Como ele anda encapuzado, não dá para reconhecer o rosto direito. Mas Naomi entrou também por ela?

– Estava com ele.

– Hmmm...

– Que faço agora?

– Bom... amanhã você volta aos seus afazeres. Libero-te por hoje!

– Até mais, então.

– Até!

Hisoka e Don desligaram os telefones. Ele saiu entediado dali, indo para o hotel onde estava hospedado descansar. Enquanto isso analisava seu “cliente”. A insistência do loiro em proteger Naomi era meio suspeita para o ruivo.

.....................

– Agora chega! – Naomi colocou o copo de licor cremoso de chocolate na mesa. Ambos estavam bebendo animadamente e assistindo TV.

– Ah, vou parar, também... sinto algo queimando de leve no estômago... ah, chocolate! – voltou a beber mais um pouco – Quem manda ser tão gostoso?

– Pois é... – concordou Naomi, levantando-se meio zonza. Sentia-se muito bem em casa que no clube.

Ela deu um desvio mal calculado e caiu no colo do amigo, que estava sentado no sofá e com as pernas esticadas. Olharam-se longamente.

– Acho que deveria beber um pouco d’água para passar esse efeito, que acha Eros?

– Se quiser, tem água na geladeira. – disse ele, com os olhos fixados nos dela.

Ela saiu aos poucos, com a ajuda dele. Ela foi até a geladeira e pegou a primeira garrafa que viu.

– Onde estão os copos?

– Dispensa-os! – disse ele, mudando os canais – traga a garrafa, somente. Bebamos nela!

– Tudo bem. – ela assim o fez.

Dividiram a garrafa de água gelada. Ele tirou a camiseta preta, revelando o belo tórax.

– Importa-se? – perguntou para a morena.

– Não... e mais, a casa é sua e o peitoral é seu! O licor é seu, também!

– ...e quem eu mais queria que fosse meu também... não é. – disse ele, calmamente, olhando para ela.

Naomi olhou para ele sem entender.

– ...e o que é que você queria que fosse seu, aqui? – ela passou a garrafa de água, para ele beber.

– ...você. – ele sorriu para ela. E começou a beber do gargalo também.

Ela ficou tão dividida ali. Olhou aquele belo rapaz que sempre estava com ele em todos os momentos. Nunca tinha feito nada de mal a ela. Respeitava-a por “ter” um namorado. Nunca, desde que havia gostado do Hisoka, havia se interessado por um outro homem fisicamente. Quase dois anos depois sem ver Hisoka, isso aconteceu. Talvez, fosse hora de “recomeçar”. Faria isso antes se não tivesse tanta esperança em vê-lo novamente. Mas tudo que ele sabia era brincar com o coração dela. Porém... ela ainda o amava. Estava confusa, diante daquele homem que lhe atiçava os desejos carnais.

– Eu... disse algo que não gostou? – Eros interrompeu seu silêncio longo.

– Er... não... fiquei desatenta por uns segundos... acho que eu vou dormir.

– Pode ir para minha cama, se quiser. Durmo aqui no sofá.

– ...tudo bem.

Ela se levantou e foi até o quarto dele. Ao passar pela porta que dava acesso ao corredor, olhou para trás. Só viu a cabeça ruiva e assanhada por trás do encosto do sofá. Aqueles cabelos... aquela cor...

Sentindo-se observado, ele olhou para trás. Naomi foi pega de surpresa e não sabia o que fazer. Ficou quieta ali mesmo. Depois de alguns segundos, ele desligou a TV e foi até ela. Pondo-se diante dela, fitou bem a criatura bem menor que não escondia o olhar de luxúria.

– ...não sabe onde fica meu quarto?

– Nunca entrei ainda...

– Eu a levo.

Ele foi à frente, para também arrumar a cama cheia de roupas espalhadas.

– Desculpa a bagunça, querida.

– Não se incomoda com isso.

– Pronto. Vou voltar para a sala, qualquer coisa você grita, está bem? – ele ia saindo do quarto, mas ela pegou na mão grossa dele. Ele apertou os lábios, e voltou a olhá-la.

– O que quer mais?

– ...aquele que me quer. – disse ela, respirando fundo. Ele viu aqueles seios subirem e descerem com a respiração.

– ...está tudo bem?

– ...não queria passar sozinha... mas se quiser ficar na sala, eu entenderei. – ela soltou a mão grossa e macia dele.

Nem Naomi se reconhecia naquele momento. Mas de uma coisa estava certa: precisava extravasar tudo que a atormentava por dentro. E Eros era o único que merecia sua confiança.

– ...eu faço programas, você sabe disso. Verei isso como um. – ele disse, vendo como ela reagiria. Ele suspeitou que ela estivesse sob o efeito da bebida e não queria se aproveitar disso.

– E quanto você cobraria, se isso fosse um programa?

– Humm... vejamos, sempre cobro mais de 500 Jenis. Sou relativamente caro.

– Mas dá para mim.

Eros desconfiou da bebedeira daquela noite.

– Achei que gostava de mim... – ela puxou-o pelas mãos, levando-o para a cama. Falava em tom baixo, sedutoramente – não imaginei que cobraria de mim.

– Sei que está assanhada por causa da bebida... e eu não quero me responsabilizar por isso, se acordar amanhã e ficar zangada comigo!

– Não me entrego a ninguém se eu não quiser... mesmo se eu estiver bêbada.

Sentaram-se na cama. Naomi começou a acariciar o peito dele. Um peito macio, musculoso. Lembrou-se dele dançando como stripper. Da vez em que a pegou para dançar.

– Naomi... – ele estava incrédulo. Sentia o sangue correr quente por todo o corpo, uma energia forte que se concentrava em seu sexo. Ainda mantinha-se quieto, deixando-a acariciar o peito e os braços – você quer ser minha ainda assim? Mesmo se eu cobrar? Pelo menos hoje eu vou, não tenho certeza desse seu desejo inesperado.

– Não me importo... preciso que me console de verdade. – ela terminou beijando os mamilos dele, roçando o rosto entre eles. Ele apoiou as mãos nos ombros dela, descendo a alça do vestido vermelho escuro. Em um ataque impulsivo, ele apegou pelos braços e a beijou furiosamente, intensamente, fazendo a outra gemer enquanto correspondia ao beijo da mesma forma. Ela não parava de acaricia-lo onde pudesse tocar. Ele meteu a mão no decote dela e desceu o vestido, revelando os seios médios e duros, de bicos pequenos e pontudos. Agora, foi a vez dele explorar aqueles mamilos com o rosto e a boca, que os chupavam ao redor.

Ela estava entregue ao ruivo. Sentia tirar de si um peso grande.  Ela entendeu ali que passou tanto tempo arrasada e irritada com tudo que aconteceu em sua vida. Desde o stress em lidar com um chefe pretencioso e perigoso até suportar essa longa espera que o Hisoka a fazia esperar estava acabando com ela. Ele a trouxe para um abraço apertado, roçando seu corpo contra o dela.  Ele iria abraçá-la com força e deixá-la satisfazer-se o quanto ela precisasse. No fundo, sentiu-se mal em cobrar aquilo, mas não queria apenas ser usado por ela apenas para consolá-la por estar distante do tal namorado. Ele fazia programas para lidar com casos quem nem o da Naomi e ganhar dinheiro extra.

Eros a deitou na cama e retirou o vestido, deixando-a de meia-fina que iam até o meio das coxas. Colocou as pernas dela entre seus braços e as beijava intensamente. Perninhas torneadas e delicadas, tão diferente das dele, que eram enormes e musculosas.

– ...seu namorado já chegou a te dar prazer, assim? – ele perguntou.

– ...há muito tempo... – disse ela, observando-o em suas atitudes – mas hoje você é meu amor. É de você que preciso.

Eros sorriu maliciosamente, e voltou a beijá-la nas pernas e ia avançando nela. Beijava por todo o ventre dela, chupando-lhe o umbigo pequeno e não muito fundo. Ela fechou os olhos, suspirando longamente.

– Quero muito que me ensine tudo o que sabe... sobre isso.

– Isso... o quê?

– Isso o que você faz com suas clientes... tudo que as dá prazer... quero saber tudo! – disse ela, mexendo nos cabelos dele e vendo ele se deleitar com ela.

– Em uma noite só?

– Hmmm... você quem decide... mas eu gostaria de aprender muitas coisas hoje.

Sem dialogar muito, ele se concentrava em piorar o delírio dela. E de descontar seu desejo nela. Ela tinha o gosto de uma música favorita que se toca. Seus gemidos eram como a batida dessa música favorita. E tudo que ele queria era dançar naquelas ondas das curvas do corpo dela. Ele sentiu seu pênis voltando à vida, e pegou a mãozinha dela para levar até lá. Ela sorriu discretamente, não muito encabulada, e começou a atritar o órgão enorme dele com sua mão.

– Seu pênis é pesado... – ela comentou com a voz rouca.

– Isso porque ainda não está totalmente rijo... – Eros disse cheio de malícia e desejo. Ele adorava impressionar as pessoas (clientes em geral) com dizeres grosseiramente eróticos. Juntamente com seu sorriso selvagem e seus olhos marcantes e até frios, mas ardentes.

Ele tirou totalmente as calças, se livrando totalmente de suas roupas enquanto ambos tocavam-se um ao outro, da forma mais ousada. Diretamente, o ruivo empurrou Naomi gentilmente na cama e abriu as pernas, posicionou-se bem de cara na região pubiana dela. Com suas mãos enormes, segurou as pernas dela, deixando-as abertas. Naomi olhava para o teto. Ele começou a deslizar a língua em torno dos grandes lábios até alcançar o clitóris, fazendo a outra se contorcer na cama. A morena entrou em transe. Ao mesmo tempo em que se deleitava com aquele homem que a despertava o fogo, também apreciava as lembranças da vez em que foi tocada pelo homem que esperava há um bom tempo. Foi um momento onde ela matava as saudades de ser tocada pelo “outro” ruivo. Ela se desligava de tudo, entregando-se ao prazer e a alegria de reviver seus desejos sexuais. Sentiu-se bem por nenhum trauma impedir de gozar. E ela gozava intensamente, chegando aos poucos no ápice dos sentidos. Ele começou a usar os dedos para estimular também, rondando na entrada da vagina. Ela sentia a carne de seu corpo tremer em leves espasmos.

Depois de alguns minutos assim, ele viu que o corpo dela implorava por ele dentro.

– Você vai amar isso tudo aqui dentro de você... – disse ele, se posicionando em cima dela.

Com certo cuidado e sem delongas, ele introduziu-se dentro do corpo dela. Naomi não pode evitar um gritinho abafado. Estava como uma boneca em seus braços. Uma bela garota como aquela se acabando em uma depressão... era um crime. Aquilo era um pedido de socorro dela, diante de tantas dificuldades e tragédias vividas. Não era uma simples traição. Era uma emergência que até Eros achava que deveria ser esse tal que deveria socorrê-la. Como um namorado poderia viver assim tão longe daquela garota? Sem nunca vê-la? Nem mesmo quando ela havia perdido os pais naquele acidente! Aos poucos, a culpa sumia da cabeça do ruivo de olhos pintados e boca pintada de vinho. Vê-la calma, excitada e feliz era a melhor coisa que podia. Ele se via louco, empolgava-se ainda mais quando a possuía, quando a tocava, apertava, cheirava.

– Melhor perfume, pior veneno... – disse ele ao ouvido dela. Aquela voz grossa e rouca a fez jogar a cabeça para trás.

Naomi estava fora daquele mundo, enquanto ele terminava em gozar com tanta força que sequer sentiu dor. Até a dor daquilo lhe dava prazer (se realmente estivesse sentido a dor física). Abriu os olhos castanhos e brilhosos, olhando para o teto. Depois, olhou par ao lado, vendo aquele ninho ruivo na cara dela, as costas enormes e de músculos ondulados em cima dela. O calor dele lhe causava arrepios. Os gemidos dele no seu pescoço. Finalizando, Eros caiu sobre ela, respirando intensamente. Ele era pesado em cima dela, mas não incomodava. Ela gozou e queria mais. Queria brincar com aquele enorme corpo. Ela se moveu por baixo dele, querendo sair dali. Percebendo, ele moveu o corpo para o lado, ficando de barriga para cima. Naomi deitou-se de lado para admirar aquela estrutura. Era realmente um deus grego. Aninhou-se naquele peito robusto, enquanto acariciava o braço dele mais próximo.

– ...você é tão perfeito... – disse ela, roçando-se nele enquanto estava abraçada ao tronco dele. Ele abriu os olhos, sentindo o sexo dela sendo atritado contra a lateral do corpo dele. Ele sorriu.

– Ainda não gozou, safada?

– Sim... e quero de novo. – ela começou a beijá-lo no mamilo, enquanto chupava-o também. Com uma das mãos, começou a masturbar o pênis meio flácido.

– ...vai ser uma noite longa... – ele disse entre suspiros.

.....................

Naomi abria os olhos devagarinho. Sentia-se renovada, leve, feliz. Viu seu amante dormindo de bruços. Sentou-se na cama, admirando aquela visão de trás dele. Olhou o relógio, eram sete da manhã. Atrasada para o trabalho. Mas nem aquilo lhe tirou o bom humor. Calmamente, ela se levantou e pegou seu vestido, colocando-o. Foi até a cozinha e abriu a geladeira, vendo se tinha algo para fazer o café. Queria agradá-lo como uma forma de agradecimento. Enquanto fazia o café, Eros apareceu atrás dela, sem roupas, beijando-a no pescoço. Quase que ela deixou a água quente cair, mas ele pegou o bule.

– Deixa o café da manhã comigo. – disse o homem.

– Mas eu quero fazer para você.

– Tudo bem... mas cuidado com a água quente, hein?!

– Beija-me.

– Agora?

– Sim. – ela parou tudo e se virou para ele. Olhou de cima para baixo com malícia. Correspondendo aquilo com um beijo selvagem, Eros a colocou sentada no balcão, enquanto deslizava a mão pelo tronco dela. Ela fazia o mesmo com ele. Só parou quando se lembrou do café – Pronto... agora posso terminar o café melhor.

– Tudo bem. – deixou a outra descer do balcão.

– Não sei se vou trabalhar hoje. Que desculpas eu vou dar ao meu chefe chato? – ela começou a coar o café.

– Que está adoecida. Também, não poderá sair por nada de sua casa por nada. – ele foi pegar as xícaras para ela.

– Verdade.

– Quer ficar aqui hoje?

– Hmm... tive uma ideia. Por que você não fica em mnha casa hoje?

– ...vai me querer na noite desse dia, também? – voltou a beijá-la pelo pescoço, acariciando as bochechas dela com a ponta dos dedos.

– Hmmm não sei... quem sabe? – ela beijou a ponta deles.

– Lembrando que já são 500 Jenis.

– Mais 500, 1000. Certo?

Eles sorriram e voltaram a se beijar. Parece que Naomi ainda não tinha acordado daquele sonho erótico. Estava confusa ainda, porém tudo lhe parecia tão mais calmo... mas algumas decisões já havia tomado. E uma delas, era conversar com Hisoka e finalizar aquele joguinho de uma vez.

 


	19. Durante Esses Dois Anos - XVIII

No dia seguinte, foi a vez de Naomi convidar Eros para passar em sua casa. Porém, ela havia decidido não fazer mais nada naquela noite... até que resolvesse com Hisoka. Às escondidas de Eros, que estava na cozinha ajudando-a com a comida do almoço, Naomi estava ligando para Hisoka, para... acabar com aquele jogo. Estava decidida inicialmente em por um fim naquela relação e abrir o jogo com ele. Mas não havia conexão com o  telefone dele – de novo. Isso estava começando a irritá-la.

– Hisoka... atenda, pelo amor dos céus! – Naomi esbravejava enquanto apertava o _smartphone_ em sua mão.

– Naomi! Venha aqui, o que você faz com esse arroz aqui? – Eros pedia socorro lá da cozinha.

Ela desistiu de tentar a ligação e foi ajudar Eros. Enquanto se divertia com as atrapalhadas do ruivo na cozinha, ela pensava bem no que faria. Aquela decisão lhe traria outro golpe, porém confiava em Eros. E averiguaria mais sobre esse mesmo homem. Se fosse de real confiança, ambos teriam suas vidas unidas e conhecidas um pelo outro.

– Desculpa. – disse Eros, enquanto escorria o arroz.

– Desculpa... por quê?

– Pelo que passou ontem.

– Mas... – Naomi começou a rir – não há nada o que desculpar.

– Eu... acho que a fiz trair esse seu namorado... e ainda cobrei como se fosse um programa. Fiz isso com alguém que é amigo.

– Mas eu quis... – disse ela, apoiando a mão no ombro dele – e já estou decidida em relação ao meu namorado. Ele só vive distante de mim, mantendo contato apenas por telefone. Já falei que não quero isso, mas...

Ele olhou para ela, como se estivesse entendendo e se apiedando dela.

– Eros... o arroz está caindo junto com a água! – ela alertou ao desatento.

– Ops! Ah, quase! ...olha, Naomi... realmente, essa relação é muito ruim. Não sou de dar palpites assim, mas... sei lá... viver longe de quem se ama... quando se pode viver junto...

– É...

– Por que não liga para ele? E abre o jogo?

– Eu já fiz isso ainda pouco, mas ele deixa o telefone desconectado... algo assim.

– Ah, isso já abuso, não? – ele comentou, levando o arroz já sequinho até a panela para esquentar.

– Também acho... mas...

– O quê?

– Bem... eu também estou indecisa... ah, é muita coisa na minha cabeça, Eros!

– Depois você me conta, Naomi... vem me ajudar aqui. – ele queria distrair ela para que não ficasse triste. Mas ele não era bobo e tinha uma percepção diante daquilo. Para ele, ela ainda o amava e apenas queria descontar o desejo sexual por esse tal namorado no corpo dele. Como todas as suas clientes faziam. Ou quase todas. Ele já havia ouvido de muitas delas sobre seus relacionamentos frustrados. Ele entendia esse lado de Naomi. Mas ele conversaria com ela antes que ela fizesse alguma coisa que viesse se arrepender... nem que fosse depois do almoço.

.....................

– Sou eu, Hisoka. – Don estava ligando para Hisoka do seu _flat_ , deitado confortavelmente em sua grande cama.

– Hum... e aí, qual será minha próxima tarefa?

– Por enquanto ficará só de camarote assistindo o próximo passo do meu plano. Mas quero que observe isso para que, depois, entre em ação e mate esse tal homem de roupas de couro!

– Tudo bem. – respondeu o mágico, tranquilamente.

– Eu decidi primeiramente... dar uma lição nesse cara para ver se toma jeito. Depois, vamos ver se ele entende o que é para fazer [se distanciar de Naomi].

– E qual será esse passo?

– Vou mandar uns caras para dar uns bons socos nesse daí e quebra-lo todo. Quero que apenas supervise e me conte tudo.

– Eu... poderia dar uma sugestão?

– Diga.

– Gostaria de participar dessa missão. Afinal, esse cara só sai daquele lugar com a tal Naomi. Gostaria de ao menos, deixa-la fora disso para que ela não veja. Ele sozinho seria mais fácil para dar essa emboscada.

– É... e não seria interessante ela ver o que vai acontecer... ele tem que ficar sozinho, sem chances de alguém gritar por ele... boa observação, Hisoka! Mas... o que quer fazer com a Naomi?

– Hmmm... vejamos... ah! Você poderia chama-la para uma reunião de negócios ou algo do tipo. Ela fica no local de trabalho e ele voltará para a casa ou irá para outro lugar qualquer – ele sempre a deixa no edifício e sai com a moto, isso já observei.

– Mas isso não deve ser feito em plena luz do dia... deve ser quando todos estiverem em suas casas.

– De noite mesmo... já dá para fazer isso sem ser muito notado. E você pode convoca-la e alguns outros funcionários após o expediente... eu mesmo posso fazê-lo ir até um beco isolado e deixa-lo livre para receber a surpresinha.

– ...posso confiar nisso?

– Você quem sabe... foi apenas uma sugestão ♠

– ...vou pensar aqui. Retornarei a ligar depois de decidir. Será o mais rápido possível!

Duas horas após a ligação, Don concordou com a sugestão de Hisoka e o avisou. Acertaram mais algumas coisinhas após decidirem o que fariam.

.....................

– E então, Naomi? ...vai querer essa noite, também? – disse Eros, abraçando-a na porta e enchendo-a de beijos no pescoço, antes de voltar para o seu apartamento no andar abaixo.

– Não... não ainda... acho que ontem deu para aliviar bastante meu corpo. Devo tudo isso a você! – ela correspondeu as carícias com um mimoso beijo no rosto.

– Que deve, que nada!

– Mas não esqueci os 500 Jenis. Vou lá buscar o dinheiro no quarto antes de ir embora. Espera aí.

– Tudo bem!

Quando ela voltou com o dinheiro, teve uma surpresa. Eros afastou a mão dela com o dinheiro delicadamente.

– Não posso... cobrar de você.

– Ah, mas você me cobrou!

– Esqueça. Guarda esse dinheiro aí. Ontem percebi que não fizemos sexo como um cliente e um garoto de programa; e sim, como um casal apaixonado.

Naomi olhou para baixo, meio encabulada. Mas voltou a encará-lo.

– Então...

– Guarda esse dinheiro. E se quiser que eu a console... é só bater naquela porta. Ou mesmo só para conversar, minha querida... estou ali, está bem? – Eros apontou para baixo, indicando o seu andar.

Ela abraçou o jovem, que retribuiu do mesmo jeito. Naomi afundou bem seu rosto naquele peito tão robusto e macio. O cheirinho de colônia dele lhe parecia tão embriagante quanto uma bebida alcoólica. Ele era como uma bebida viciante que se bebia para esquecer os problemas.

– Adorei ter passado esses dois dias com você... e desculpe por queimar a sua panela.

– Ah, aquela panela já estava velha mesmo... – Naomi nem se importou. Tudo que ele fazia, até desastroso, era engraçado. Ele era como uma criança inocente dentro de um corpo tão pecaminoso.

– Até segunda de manhã!

– Até! – deixou ele descer as escadas para fechar a porta. O telefone estava tocando e Naomi foi ver quem é. O ar sorridente dela se desfez.

– Olá, Naomi.

– Don... como está?

– Estou ótimo! E melhor agora falando com você... desculpa ligar nessa hora de jantar, mas é que precisarei convocar meus subordinados para uma reunião na segunda por ordem do chefão, após o expediente comum. Não sei o que ele ainda vai querer que eu fale para vocês.

– Ah, tudo bem. Segunda estarei sem falta lá.

– E... de lá mesmo, posso te dar uma tarefa de promoção. Que acha?

– Bem... esse cargo em que estou é muito bom e ganho bem... acho que nem precisa me provomer.

– Sério, Naomizinha?

– Sim. Estou com os colegas mais próximos a mim. Uma outra promoção pode até me tirar do setor em que estou.

– ...não quer ficar longe de mim... – ele adoçou sensualmente a voz.

– Bom... e nem de alguns colegas que tenho aí. – Naomi manteve a firmeza que sentia perder ao falar com ele.

– ...parece que ainda tem aquele vínculo comigo... que bom que ainda não acabou.

– Certo. Mas agora vou desligar porque estou fazendo a janta. – ela inventou uma desculpa.

– E... quando voltaremos a sair juntos?

– ...vou pensar. Por enquanto, nem saio de casa.

– Entendo. Mas o convite está de pé.

– Certo. Com licença, meu querido chefe... vou desligar.

– Vai lá, minha linda. Tchau, tchau...

– Até segunda!

Naomi desligou normalmente, mas estava ansiosa para encerrar aquela conversa pretenciosa. Suspirando longamente, recuperava sua tensão. Como aquele homem lhe havia deixado desconfiada! Nem Kuroro havia passado essa sensação de desconfiança tão intensa como Don. E desde que ele havia assumido a posição de subchefe, estava mais pomposo aparentemente. Porém, o mesmo galanteador – um galanteador mais cuidadoso, desde aquela noite infeliz. No fundo, ela não havia perdoado. Mas o passado era apenas o passado. Deveria se concentrar no presente, na chance de encontrar finalmente o sossego nos braços de Eros... ainda amando Hisoka. Sim, ela odiava aquele jogo dele, inclusive ele que nunca esteve presente nos momentos em que passou mais dor. Sempre naquela distância. Não, ela não era o brinquedo que ele achava ser. E aproveitou para ligar novamente para Hisoka naquele maldito aparelho, e nada dele atender.

.....................

Don inventou uma reunião sobre negócios e de promoção para os caça-talentos, como Naomi era ali. Uma coisa simples e básica para enrolar e prender Naomi enquanto Eros era perseguido perigosamente para sofrer um ataque.

No intervalo da reunião, Don ligou rapidamente para Hisoka, que estava com suas costumeiras roupas e em cima de uma árvore perto do edifício da empresa.

– Tudo pronto?

– Ele saiu de moto e está indo em direção àquela padaria aqui da esquina.

– Sei onde é... vou mandar os rapazes. Você apenas verifica o serviço deles... e se falharem... deixo com você a lição de castiga-los como merece. Só como aquecimento quando for mata-lo.

– Está bem. Devo desligar, vou seguir agora.

– Até, então!

O loiro e o ruivo desligaram ao mesmo tempo. Don se assustou ao dar de cara com Naomi, um pouco atrás dele.

– Don... estão lhe chamando na sala.

– Naomi... ah, que susto!

– Desculpa.

– Nada... estou é ficando velho, mesmo... hehehe... mas vamos!

Os dois entraram na sala onde acontecia a reunião. Naomi mal se concentrava nas palestras dele e de dois novos escritores amadores que propunham suas obras para virarem livros. Coisa que havia feito há anos atrás. Enquanto tentava prestar atenção, sua cabeça era tomada pelas lembranças de Eros e da noite agradável que tiveram juntos...

*********************

– ...você é tão perfeito... – disse ela, roçando-se nele enquanto estava abraçada ao tronco dele. Ele abriu os olhos, sentindo o sexo dela sendo atritado contra a lateral do corpo dele. Ele sorriu.

– Ainda não gozou, safada?

– Sim... e quero de novo. – ela começou a beijá-lo no mamilo, enquanto chupava-o também. Com uma das mãos, começou a masturbar o pênis meio flácido.

– ...vai ser uma noite longa... – ele disse entre suspiros.

Ela subiu por cima dele, lambendo-lhe o mamilo. Ele percorria a mão grossa e levemente áspera por toda a lateral do corpo dela, explorando bem as coxas e os quadris dela. Ambos roçavam as pernas uma nas outras, entrelaçando as delicadas pernas dela com as grossas pernas dele, de fraquíssimos pelos de um ruivo pouco mais claro que os cabelos dele. Naomi só soltou o pênis do seu parceiro amoroso quando este a segurou levemente o pulso e a mudou de posição, colocando-a deitada de barriga para cima na cama e abrindo-lhe as pernas segurando pelos joelhos.

– Quer que eu te mostre algumas brincadeirinhas?

– Quero... – disse a moça, apertando os lábios, cheia de luxúria.

Eros percorreu as mãos pelo corpo dela, apertando levemente os seios, depois a barriga lisa até chegar nas coxas, apertando na direção das virilhas. A outra se contorcia na cama, sem tirar os olhos dele... e do sexo dele. Ele subiu por cima dela, até ficar com os quadris perto do rosto dela. O enorme membro ainda relaxado bem perto do rosto dela.

– Estimula o garotão com a boca, umedeça-o bem com a saliva!

Naomi segurou os quadris dele pela lateral e abocanhou com cuidado aquele pênis que mal cabia em sua boca. Grande até mesmo relaxado. Ralos pelos pubianos da mesma cor que os pelos das pernas. Eros não movia os quadris, apoiando as mãos na cabeceira e dando as instruções do que ela tinha que fazer.

– Deixa ele bem babado... não economiza essa saliva quente.

Então ela fez o que ele recomendava. Ele pegou as mãos dela e levou-as até seu abdômen, em direção à região umbilical e manteve-as ali, segurando-as.

– Molha ele bem, até escorrer saliva...

Aquilo já atiçava novamente Naomi, mas ela fazia apenas o que ele mandava.

– Deixou-o bem úmido? Agora vou tirá-lo...

Ele tirou de dentro da boca, já apresentando uma fraca e segunda ereção. Apenas com a ponta do pênis, começou a deslizá-lo em volta dos seios e passando também pelo bico deles. Aquilo parecia loucamente prazeroso. Ela não fazia nada na cama, embora estivesse louca para que ele a afogasse em um coito ainda mais intenso. Os músculos dele no reflexo da luz do abajur dava aquele toque sensual, podendo ver cada movimento naquelas ondas de músculos que tinha em seu abdômen. Mas a atenção dela era naquela ponta grossa e rosada que parecia um dedo, percorrendo pela barriga dela, fazendo cócegas no umbigo e passando longe do sexo dela, indo para as pernas delicadamente até chegar aos pezinhos dela. Nunca sentiu cócegas de prazer, e adorava sentir aquela ponta quente deslizar como se fosse a ponta dos dedos.

– Faz isso... em suas clientes, também?

Ele respondeu que sim movendo a cabeça e com um sorriso safado nos lábios. E acrescentou.

– Já fui pedido... para fazer coisas piores... piores mesmo.

– Quero ver tudo...

– É? ... – ele perguntou, pegando os pés dela para beijar e chupar os dedinhos, deixando as pernas dela suspensas no alto.

Ajoelhado na cama e com as pernas meio afastadas uma da outra, Eros roçava seu tronco e seu pênis nas pernas dela, friccionando-os. Aquilo pareceu tão prazeroso como penetração, fazendo a morena jogar a cabeça para trás, e apertar o único travesseiro naquela pequena cama de casal. Enquanto friccionava todo seu sexo nas pernas dela, introduziu-lhe o dedo médio na vagina, imitando os movimentos que o órgão fálico faz ali dentro. Aí que ela se contorceu na cama, gemendo que nem uma atriz de filme pornô, e só não abria as pernas porque ele segurava as duas firmemente, mantendo juntas enquanto roçava todo o másculo corpo nelas, gemendo com menos intensidade.

– Quer mais um dedo? – Eros perguntou, controlando sua voz.

– Hmmm... dedo... mais um?

– É... quer mais um dedo dentro dessa seu corpinho?

– Hmmm... ahhhh... vai doer... mas quero.

– OK.

Retirando o dedo médio, introduziu-o novamente junto com o indicador. E socava os dois dedos dentro dela. Eros ia ficando pertinho de gozar naquela fricção do pênis e dos testículos contra as coxas dela, mas experientemente tinha o controle de tudo e estava esperando satisfazê-la primeiramente.

– Mais um dedo, gatinha?

– Oh... mais... um? – disse ela, quase em estado inconsciente de tanto prazer. Sentia o clitóris pulsar como se fosse um pênis e, com as pernas juntinhas e com os movimentos dele, sentia a fricção do seu pequeno botãozinho entre as próprias virilhas.

– Uhum...

E nem esperou ela concordar. Agora, metia o médio, o indicador e o anelar.

– Aiiihhh... ahhhhh... vai enfiar a mão inteira?

– Como quiser.

Ele encolheu os dedos e fez a mão ficar menor, e penetrou-a com a mão desse jeito. Naomi gritou. Mas não era somente um grito de dor. Ela tinha os órgãos estimulados por dentro e por fora. Ele já estava no limite. Roçava com mais força todo seu corpo contra as pernas dela, já eliminando o pré-gozo do seu pênis. Naomi chegava ai clímax como se estivesse possuída por algum espírito insano, quase rasgando os lençóis que segurava com força. Viu Eros e Hisoka num mesmo corpo, e a lembrança do outro ruivo a tocá-la a fez chegar ao ápice do gozo. Com isso, Eros se entregava ao seu próprio prazer, encravando as unhas sem ferir nas panturrilhas dela, enquanto se saciava totalmente no meio das coxas roliças de sua parceira.

Eros parava de se mover aos poucos, vendo-a ofegante e um pouco sorridente, com os olhos semiabertos. Ele soltou as pernas dele logo após tirar a mão umedecida de dentro dela. Ofegante também, ele caiu deitado ao lado dela. Ambos se olhavam. Naomi pegou a mão úmida dele e começou a lamber o próprio gozo entre os dedos dele, fazendo-o sorrir exausto.

*********************

– Ei, Naomi! Naomi! Terra chamando Naomi, Terra chamado Naomi! – Don a sacudia levemente, tirando-a da viagem mental que fazia.

Aos poucos, Naomi caia na real. Viu o loiro e alguns outros colegas em volta preocupados com o estado de transe dele. Todos perguntavam ali o que havia de errado com ela.

– Ela está bem?

– Perdeu a consciência!

– Parece hipnotizada!

– Devemos chamar um médico?

– Não precisa, ela está voltando ao normal. – disse Don para os seus subordinados – Naomi... oi?

– Ah... oi... – ela esfregava os olhos e a testa.

– Está tudo bem, isso deve ser cansaço. Já acabou a reunião chata, hehehe! Se quiser, eu a levo para casa.

– Não! Não precisa! – disse ela subitamente, ajeitando-se da mesma forma – eu... só sinto a boca seca e...

– Vou pegar água para você! Fica aí sentadinha! – virou-se para uma das funcionárias – Não a deixa sair daí até que eu volte com um copo d’água!

– Mas... já estou melhor agora!

– ficará aí até se recuperar totalmente.

Naomi se recuperava da distração totalmente relaxada. Nunca um pensamento a tomou a consciência dessa forma. Obedientemente, ela esperou Don trazer a água para aliviá-la por dentro – pois isso era a única coisa que ela precisava dele.

Enquanto tudo isso acontecia, Hisoka seguia o bando contratado por Don para surrar Eros. Não era exatamente um bando, mas seria três contra um só, uma atitude totalmente covarde. Mas Hisoka tinha planos diferentes aos de Don, mas guardava para si. E só faria o que _ele_ achasse necessário.

Ao dobrar a esquina de uma rua vazia, Eros foi cercado por três brutamontes.

– Ohh... o que querem? Não tenho nada de valor, caras!

Um deles já foi chegando e puxando a gola do ruivo encapuzado, que reagiu com um soco bem dado, porém havia levado um chute de outro deles por trás dos joelhos que o fez cair. Hisoka assistia, vendo até onde isso chegaria. Eros não se intimidou, apesar de não ser tão bom de briga e mesmo diante de três. Como experiente nas técnicas de _Nen_ , Hisoka pode perceber a aura de Eros e surpreendeu-se com a aura dele. Mesmo consciente de sua fraqueza ali, não se deixou levar pelo medo. Atingido por um soco na lateral da cabeça, Eros caiu no chão novamente, vendo tudo quase girar. Mas levantou-se assim mesmo e tirou o casaco de couro, exibindo os braços atléticos e os punhos apertados. Quando atacou o que lhe golpeou a cabeça, sentiu um deles por trás vindo atacar e, rapidamente, disferiu o soco em quem estava atrás.

– Se acham que vou gritar por socorro... fiquem sabendo que morrerei com disposição em lidar com covardes quem nem vocês! –  e cuspiu no chão, em provocação.

Hisoka achou graça aquela reação. Ao mesmo tempo em que analisava aquele que sempre estava cuidando de Naomi por ele.


	20. Durante Esses Dois Anos - XIX

Por detrás de uma árvore e com uma carta de baralho entre os dedos, Hisoka só esperou agir quando precisasse. Eros pouco conseguia acertar os três homens que o atacavam e ainda acabou caindo no chão, sendo atacado por chutes e socos. O mínimo que Eros poderia fazer era proteger, ao menos, o rosto – já que seu corpo poderia resistir mais aos golpes violentos.

Numa hora, Eros foi covardemente acertado na nuca por um chute, que o deixou meio zonzo e menos rígido no chão. Hisoka observou cuidadosamente o rapaz encapuzado parecer perder a consciência e resolveu agir.

– Acho que já está bom demais para essa noite. – comentou Hisoka, pouco antes de multiplicar a única carta na mão com um truque de mágica – ou _Nen_.

Os três homens foram acertados por cartas de baralho que pareciam mais afiadas que adagas. Eles gritaram, olhando para todos os lados para ver de onde vinham. E Hisoka lançou uma carta em cada nuca, perfurando-os. Eros estava semiconsciente, só conseguiu ouvir gritos de dor vindo dos covardes, que caíram no chão inconscientes, quase mortos. Hisoka aproximou-se tranquilamente deles e se pôs agachado ao lado de Eros, que mantinha seus olhos fechados – até mesmo porque não conseguia abrir de tanta dor devido aos socos naquela região antes de cair ao chão. Hisoka puxou o capuz de Eros para trás para ver o rosto. Hisoka conhecia então quem era esse vizinho tão companheiro de Naomi. Lábios e olhos pintados de cor escura, uma maquiagem de um típico emo. Os cabelos um pouco mais avermelhados que ele. A mesma estrutura corporal que o mágico, porém era maior em estatura e em músculos. “Se Naomi estiver interessada nesse, eu não ficaria tão surpreso!”, pensou Hisoka, com um pouco de ciúmes brotando-lhe no peito. Mas aquelas dúvidas não o aborreciam, pelo contrário; A excitação por aventuras e mistérios era sua mais forte característica – ou a segunda, pois seu _hobby_ era lutar e vencer o mais forte oponente que existir.

De longe, Hisoka viu que Eros não era nenhum rival digno de lutar. Era fraco, até – Hisoka analisou –; embora tenha sido atacado por três homens, o ruivo mágico viu que Eros nem era usuário de _Nen_ e tampouco sabia lutar. Não era um homem que levava o mesmo tipo de vida que ele. Eros pareceu um homem pacífico para Hisoka.

Hisoka agiu rapidamente antes que aparecessem outras pessoas ali. Pegou Eros e levou-o para um canto da parede daquele beco, deixando-o deitado ali. Por segurança – ou por sadismo -, resolveu ceifar logo a vida daqueles três, aprofundando a carta bem no crânio deles. E sumiu ali. Anonimamente, mandou uma mensagem pedindo socorro e relatando que “uns caras estavam brigando na rua tal...”. Em menos de um minuto, ambulâncias e carros de polícia cercavam toda aquela área. Estavam os quatro homens feridos – e os que foram atacados por Hisoka estavam sem as cartas pelo corpo. Eros já tinha perdido a consciência.

Naomi ficou na porta do edifício do local de trabalho esperando por ele. Ligou para ele e não foi atendida. Ficou preocupada, porém não saiu dali.

– Eros! Por que não atende?! – ela ligava pela quinta vez e nessa, foi atendida – Alô? Eros! Onde você está? Estou preocupada por...

– Perdão interromper, mas você é conhecida do dono desse celular? – uma voz doce e afeminada atendeu.

– ...quem é.. você? – Naomi perguntou desconfiada.

– Sou uma enfermeira do hospital principal de York Shin e estou com o dono desse celular hospitalizado. Ele sofreu um ataque de marginais e está internado aqui. Se for parente ou conhecida desse rapaz, gostaria que viesse para cá para que possamos identifica-lo...

Naomi sentiu os pés perderem os sentidos. Mas não se sentiu tão abalada a ponto de não confirmar que era conhecida do paciente e pegar um táxi para ir até o hospital. Sequer imaginou na possibilidade daquilo ser uma possibilidade de engano. A voz de tom calmo e sério não parecia mentir.

.....................

– Bom trabalho! E então, meus homens falharam, não é? – Don exclamou no seu _smartphone_ , abrindo uma garrafa de tequila.

– Eles pegariam o homem errado se eu não me interferisse. – mentiu Hisoka.

– Não foi mal em tê-los executados. Se era para fazer besteira, era melhor que estivessem mortos antes. – comentou Don friamente, achando que os homens que mandou para golpear Eros haviam feito o tal engano que Hisoka mentiu sobre.

– Bom, e agora... que devo eu fazer? – comentou o ruivo, do outro lado do telefone.

– Agora, vamos para a Naomi.

Hisoka fechou o sorriso. Curiosamente, sentiu uma leve tensão por dentro, mas tratou de se dominar rapidamente.

– Nada será feito agora... está muito recente o nosso trabalho, não é? – disse Don.

– ...também acho.

– Mas vamos ter que pegar a Naomi, agora. Não, não vamos machuca-la em nada! É algo que quero destacar. Apenas vamos raptá-la e deixa-la comigo. Quero tirá-la daquele ninho de pássaros onde ela mora. Assim, até posso poupar a vida desse garoto que você deu uma lição.

– E... se alguém quiser resgatar a Naomi? – Hisoka jogou sua carta para ver a resposta do loiro.

– Heh... simples. Se aquele homem não aprender com a surra, aí você acaba com ele de uma vez!

– Entendi.

Hisoka ia montando as ideias que vinham na mente. Seu instinto perceptivo lhe dizia que Naomi corria um sério risco nas mãos de Don. Definitivamente, era hora de revê-la mesmo... e para salvá-la. Já sabia quem era Eros, embora não sabia ainda se este e Naomi eram envolvidos. E independente disso, ele a salvaria. Mesmo que ela não tivesse mais interesse nele. No fundo, sabia o quanto ela sofreu nesse período.

.....................

Eros abriu os olhos, vendo a morena ao seu lado, sentada em uma cadeira.

– Eros... desperta com calma, meu querido... – ela beijou a fronte com carinho e cuidado, pois estava machucada.

– Na...omi...

– Estou bem, Eros! Agora, deixa-me cuidar de você... como você fez quando me resgatou da rua naquele dia...

Ele sorriu.

– Bom vê-la assim... cuidando de mim.

– E vou cuidar...

Ele levou a mão até a dela, querendo pegá-la. Naomi pegou, acolhendo a mão grossa e forte entre as suas tão delicadas e menores.

– Fui avisada pela enfermeira pelo seu celular. Sorte que temos os telefones um do outro.

– É...

– Não fala muito agora, não... descansa... eu vou ficar aqui, deram-me autorização para ficar com você todo esse tempo.

– Que bom... ah, dói tudo em mim... aqueles infelizes! – a voz ficou rouca ao se lembrar do que passou.

– Está tudo bem, Eros... você venceu eles!

– ...venci, é? – ele riu um pouco do que ela lhe dizia.

– Sim... fui informada de tudo... e você atacou três de uma vez só!

– ...então... eu sou um herói, não é?

– É o meu herói!

– Naomi... – ele puxou a mão dela até seu peito – quero descansar assim... está tudo bem?

– Está bem!

Eros não se estendeu ali, até mesmo porque precisava descansar bem. Lembrou-se de um vulto que provavelmente foi quem o socorreu. Ele não causou aqueles gritos nos homens que o atacaram. Percebeu que eles haviam sido atacados por trás, quando ele havia levado o chute na cabeça. Sua duvida ali era quem o havia salvado. Seria tão grato a essa pessoa como nunca.

Naomi pediu licença no trabalho para ficar uns dias de folga. Ela deu a desculpa de que não estava bem por ter amanhecido com febre, mas Don sabia direitinho o porquê; ia ficar com aquele homem encapuzado no hospital. Mas Don nada falou acerca disso e concordou em dar a licença como se fosse inocente de tudo. Com isso, a mulher poderia ficar mais tempo com ele, ao mesmo tempo em que tinha que passar em casa para ver como estava o gatinho, que agora estava mais crescidinho e independente – porém, nunca saía de casa. Nem pulava pelas janelas ou escapava pela porta. Um ponto positivo para Naomi, que podia deixa-lo sozinho.

Don já estava elaborando o sequestro de Naomi. Faria a moça ficar em seu _flat_ até que pudesse morar com ela na casa dela no outro lado da cidade. Planejava outras situações para que fizesse Naomi ser dele para sempre. Teria ela e a sua herança. Livre para si, longe daquele meio “ralé” onde vivia.

Hisoka sempre se fazia de fiel ajudante de Don, mas já planejava outras coisas que contrariariam os desejos do loiro em relação à Naomi. Olhou aquele _smartphone_ que mantinha contato com ela, e desbloqueou-o com seu _Nen_. Resolveu ligar para ela e viu muitas chamadas perdidas. Fitou seriamente aquilo. Ela ainda o procurava, precisava tanto dele. E pelo jeito daquele homem que viu espancado no beco... talvez eles fossem apenas amigos. E resolveu ligar então, mas o dela estava em casa, guardado na primeira gaveta do criado-mudo. Mais chamadas perdidas. Porém, o smartphone ainda existia. E cheio de chamadas vindas dela.

Naomi voltava do hospital apenas para dar de comer para Kuro. De repente, deu uma vontade de ir até aquela gaveta e verificar o aparelho. Sim, uma chamada dele, apenas. Retornou a ligação e foi atendida.

– Hisoka... venho te ligando há dias!

– Eu vi aqui... por isso, retornei a ligação.

– Precisamos acertar as coisas. E então... ainda estamos juntos? Se estivermos, venha me ver logo!

– Calma, calma, mocinha...

– Calma nada! Senti demais a sua falta!

– Sentiu... não sente mais? – perguntou com certo tom de brincadeira.

– Falo sério. Vamos acertar pessoalmente nosso relacionamento. Não tenho mais disposição para você ficar brincando... – respondeu seriamente e só não terminou porque foi cortada por ele.

– Você está em perigo, Naomi. – Hisoka disse sério.

– O quê?

– Uhum. Por isso estou hesitando em te ver ainda. Mas te digo uma coisa: esse homem que sempre está com você...

A morena abriu os olhos assustada. Como ele sabia do Eros?

– Você está em York Shin, não está?

– Estou.

– Hisoka! – ela se zangou ali. Estava tão perto... e ainda não foi vê-la.

– Eu não disse que vamos nos encontrar? Mas na hora certa. E deixa-me falar mais: tem alguém muito próximo a você que mandou uns caras baterem nele apenas porque lhe vê sempre junto com esse.

– Espero que não seja você o mandante.

– Longe de mim! Até mesmo porque não luto com fracotes... – ele riu, lembrando-se de Eros jogado no chão. Sem chances dele ser um inimigo. Don, sim.

– Então como sabe disso tudo, Hisoka?

– Porque estou observando você, Naomi... de longe... cuidando de você... até que eu possa te tirar daí segura.

Naomi ficou pensativa com o que Hisoka disse. E sair dali... para um lugar desconhecido... com um homem que não era muito confiável, apesar de ser amado por ela.

– Você... quer me tirar daqui? ...e para onde quer me levar?

– Não sei... ainda verei... mas você está pronta para seguir comigo quando nos encontrarmos?

Naomi silenciou na hora de responder. As coisas embaralharam em sua mente.

– E então, Naomi? Responda-me.

– Eu... na verdade... achava que você viveria comigo aqui.

– Aí? Não... nós dois merecemos um lugar muito melhor que esse onde vive...

– ...você... tem ciúmes desse homem que sempre me acompanha quando chego e saio de casa? – Naomi quis saber de algo, já que ele havia mencionado Eros.

– ...um pouco. Mas não é por ele que quero que venha comigo. O mundo está aí para nós, Naomi...

– Eu... não estou pronta para aventuras... ainda estou abalada com fatos que aconteceram... estive nesse tempo sem família, sem ninguém... com exceção desse meu vizinho que conheci há um tempo atrás, que me acolheu nas crises de choro e pânico que tive e que me salvou uma vez quando... – ela resolveu travar aí porque jamais contaria que tinha sido sexualmente abusada por Don.

– Quando o quê?

– ...quando fui atacada e jogada na rua uma vez. – ela explicou assim.

Hisoka silenciou-se dessa vez.

– Quando perdi meus pais no acidente, sequer familiares me auxiliaram. Estive sozinha. Chorava sozinha de noite, na minha cama. Acordava frustrada com tudo. Lido com um chefe irritante o qual não gostaria de ver mais...

Hisoka interessou-se em ouvir aquilo. Só confirmava certas suspeitas.

– ...até que esse vizinho apareceu em minha vida. Foi o companheiro mais fiel que tive. Daria tudo para que você estivesse no lugar dele, Hisoka... porque é você quem eu sempre amei de verdade e confiei esses quase dois anos o seu retorno para vivermos juntos. O consolo de outros não era o que esperava. E jamais recusaria a amizade que tenho por esse vizinho, pois ele me amparava e ampara quando me encontra jogada na porta chorando sozinha.

– Mas... por que você está assim, Naomi?

“Ele ainda pergunta isso?!”, Naomi pensou.

– ...não sei. –  ela achou que nem valia questionar isso – Só sei que superei muita coisa com ele aqui ao meu lado, como um irmão. Então por favor... não faça nada de mal a ele! É o único amigo que tenho aqui, ao meu lado.

– Não vou fazer nada de mal mesmo... principalmente se ele continuar assim, cuidando de você na minha ausência. Mas alerto novamente... falo de outras pessoas próximas a você... que não são de confiança... que fizeram isso com seu amigo vizinho.

– Você sabe quem é?

– Vem do seu local de trabalho. Tenha cuidado com seus colegas de profissão. Vou fechar agora, mas pode me ligar sempre que quiser. Eu atenderei.

– E... até quando devo esperar o reencontro?

– Até eu decidir. Estou ansioso também, você nem imagina.

– ...não acredito muito, não.

– Acredite.

– Tudo bem. Vou desligar também.

– Então, até!

– Até.

Desligaram sem nenhuma despedida melosa. Era a primeira vez que isso acontecia. E ela que não tinha impulso para falar ali que deveriam dar um tempo, ao menos isso. E ele que nem teve coragem de perguntar se ela já tinha ou teve algo a mais com esse vizinho. Temia pela resposta dela. Estavam tão inseguros um do outro... ao mesmo que temiam perder um ao outro.

.....................

Mal havia acabado de falar com Naomi e recebia outra ligação. Illumi apenas enviou mensagem de texto falando sobre a próxima eleição para o futuro presidente da Associação dos _Hunters_. Com a morte de Netero, outro deveria substituir seu lugar.

Hisoka não queria sair dali e deixar Naomi nas garras de Don. Mas para sua surpresa, Don, que era um _Hunter_ , também resolveu deixar seus planos com Naomi para depois da eleição, visto que ele também estava concorrendo à presidência. E combinaram acertar tudo quando se encontrassem ali.

Antes de lutar com uma poderosa formiga Quimera, Netero deixou um vídeo anunciando sua aposentadoria e descrevendo a forma como queria que o novo presidente fosse escolhido, deixando os detalhes nas mãos do grupo dos Doze do Zodíaco – os doze _Hunters_ de maior categoria na associação -, e ambos decidem envolver todos os _Hunters_ nessa eleição.

Antes de se encontrar inesperadamente com Illumi, ele voltou a ficar frente a frente com Don. Sempre impecável, com ternos de cor clara e com seus óculos escuros.

– Parece que agora, isso aqui vai virar de cabeça para baixo. Esses caras não parecem ser tão organizados. – comentou Don sobre os Doze do Zodíaco.

– Por mim... só vim mesmo para ver as coisas que preciso fazer. –  disse Hisoka.

– Vamos deixar essa fase passar... para finalmente podermos pegar a Naomi e tirá-la dali. Realmente, está recente a conclusão da primeira parte.. vamos dar um tempo. Espero contar com você, Hisoka. Será muito bem recompensado que nem se interessará em lutar na Arena Celestial por fortunas!

– Heh... eu sequer me interesso em voltar para lá. – disse Hisoka, cobrindo parte da boca com uma carta de baralho. – ah, gostaria de saber uma coisinha... se não fosse muito incômodo.

– Pergunta.

– Você quer fazer dessa tal Naomi sua?

– ...se eu contar a verdade, você não se espanta?

– Por que espantaria?

– É... então... eu a quero para mim. Sei que ela tem o namorado dela, ela sempre fala nele desde que nos conhecemos...  mas agora, já sabemos quem é e que podemos eliminá-lo quando quisermos.

– E você é o chefe dela, na empresa?

– Sim, por quê? Acho que eu já tinha lhe dito isso, não? 

– Curiosidade apenas... e sequer me lembrava mais.

Hisoka ligava os fatos... Naomi não suportava o chefe... Don sabia que ela tinha um namorado e a queria para si sem saber se ela estava de acordo ou não... aquele vizinho. O vizinho que Naomi defendeu como um irmão na mais recente conversa que tiveram. Provavelmente, Don já havia feito algo de ruim com ela – mais um motivo que Hisoka tinha para continuar fingindo que trabalhava para aquele loiro.

A prioridade do ruivo agora era salvar Naomi e deixa-la ser feliz com quem ela quisesse.


	21. Durante Esses Dois Anos - XX

Naomi acompanhou Eros em sua recuperação que durou quase um mês. Um mês também Hisoka ausente, e ainda se meteu em uma empreitada a pedido de Illumi. Don havia voltado para York Shin depois da eleição para o próximo presidente da Associação dos _Hunters_. Para “disfarçar” qualquer suspeita de que ele estivesse envolvido no atentado contra Eros, Don tratava Naomi com mais gentileza, ainda promovendo-a como uma das escritoras profissionais do jornal onde trabalhava. Naomi ficou tão incrédula que recusou a promoção no início. Ser uma escritora remunerada e de um local específico que paga bem – como a redação de um jornal – era o sonho de muito jovem escritor ali. Mas devido ao sucesso dos livros que escreveu, principalmente o último, Naomi pode desfrutar dessa vitória.

Voltou para a casa tão feliz, quase sendo atropelada por um carro ao atravessar distraída. Chegou em casa, passando primeiramente no apartamento do primeiro andar – onde Eros já estava convalescente, porém não podia sair da cama. Naomi cuidava dele, hospedando-se temporariamente ali até ele ficar totalmente recuperado.

– Eros, tenho uma novidade para te contar!

– Fala, Naomi, o que é? – perguntou curioso.

– Fui promovida a um dos cargos mais bem pagos da empresa!

– Epa! Isso tem que ser celebrado!  Ah... mas não posso beber nada... –  ele comentou com um sorriso conformado.

– Água você pode. Vamos brindar com água! Onde estão os copos?

– No armário em cima da geladeira. A garrafa com água geladinha está no congelador.

– Vou pegar!

Voltando com a garrafa e os copos comuns, brindaram com água mesmo.

– Você está melhorando, Eros. Logo, poderá voltar a trabalhar.

– Ah... ando desanimado com o meu trabalho ultimamente.

– ...entendo.

– Sabe... queria um negócio mais evoluído.

– ...cansou de ser _stripper_?

– De ser _stripper_ não, exatamente... mas de garoto de programa sim. Bom, de _stripper_ também, queria algo mais produtivo, sabe?

– Gosta de escrever?

– Escrever? Como assim?

– Escrever histórias, ser um escritor. É muito bom escrever histórias e você deve ter tantas para contar... pode usá-las como base para seus contos!

O ruivo coçou a cabeça de fios avermelhados e assanhados.

– Ah, não sei se dou para isso!

– Nunca vai saber se não tentar! – ela piscou um olho para ele.

Ele sorriu, fazendo sinal com o indicador para ela se aproximar. Ela se aproximou um pouco e ele pediu para que se aproximasse mais. Ela o fez e ele deu-lhe um beijo surpresa nos lábios, pegando Naomi de surpresa. Ela não fugiu, deixando-se levar por aqueles beijos superficiais onde somente brincavam com os lábios um do outro.

– ...você é demais, sabia? – ele disse, terminando o beijo.

– ...não sei o que faço com você, Eros.

– Faça o que quiser... –  disse em um tom sensualmente provocativo.

Eles começaram a rir daquilo.

– Vou deixar você descansar, sabe. Depois, eu venho com o jantar.

– Confio em você! –  disse ele, piscando os olhos para ela que se retirava do quarto dele.

Naomi achava que Hisoka tinha se esquecido dela, pois não retornava a ligação. Estava tão dividida... entre manter o romance distante e até duvidoso com Hisoka e recomeçar sua vida amorosa com Eros. Mas agora, ela sabia conviver com aquelas dúvidas, antes tão perturbadoras em seu coração. Mantinha-se neutra. E qualquer coisa, ela ligava para o outro ruivo. Mas ele nunca queria decidir nada até o dia que se reencontrasse. E ela temia também irritá-lo. Sabia que ele tinha um quê de insanidade e que era poderoso, e que ele poderia até mata-la. Ela sabia também que Eros não seria tão herói dela se tivesse que confrontar com Hisoka. Ela temia mais que tudo perder Eros, até mesmo porque ele era seu maior e único amigo.

Ela estava confusa, perdida... e duplamente apaixonada.

.....................

Dois anos se completaram desde que tudo começou.

Naomi já estava em sua casa, em sua cama, pensando no Hisoka – até com mais frequência que Eros. E ele já estava recuperado, mais forte e decidido a aprender a lutar. Ele nunca foi interessado em lutas, mas vivendo naquela cidade violenta, precisava aprender. Ele pensava assim. Também tinha voltado a trabalhar na boate novamente, mas estava evitando programas. Reconhecia que, no fundo, queria impressionar Naomi evitando a prostituição. Em tempos onde não conhecia amores, curtia tudo isso. Sexo era seu hobby predileto e libertino.

Depois de uma missão que cumpriu após a eleição do novo presidente da Academia Hunter, Hisoka tinha retornado a York Shin, e a primeira coisa foi ficar sentado em um galho grosso de uma árvore, distante do centro da cidade. Estava com as mãos sujas de sangue. Ficava admirando o sangue do _Hunter_ que estava perseguindo e que agora estava morto, graças ao Hisoka. Terradein havia contratado caçadores profissionais para eliminar ele e um “amigo” o qual esteve envolvido nessa missão, Illumi. Olhou de novo para a mão ensanguentada. Lembrou-se do sangue dela. Do mesmo sangue da pureza que havia rompido prazerosamente. Seu corpo, seu cheiro… sua luxúria crescia bastante naquela noite fria. Era hora do reencontro. Já havia passado tempo demais e seria naquela semana mesmo. De repente, enquanto estava pensativo, o seu _smartphone_ tocou. Era Don quem o ligava.

– Onde estava, Hisoka? Estou precisando ter contato novamente com você! Ainda vou precisa-lo para concluir a parte final do plano.

– Ah, sim? Perdão... tive outras tarefas para resolver, que havia me esquecido... – disse ele, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

– Bom, vou precisar que capture a Naomi para mim.

Os olhos de Hisoka se estreitaram ao ouvir aquilo. Ele ainda insistia nela... e de uma forma perigosa.

– Mas claro ♣ – disse ele cinicamente.

– Vou te mostrar onde é essa casa dela onde morava com os pais dela.

Don enviou a foto momentaneamente para Hisoka ver. Uma casa formidavelmente bela. Naomi era rica. O ruivo ficou surpreso, pois ao julgar pelo tipo dela, pelo comportamento simples dela, não achava que ela fosse rica.

– Quero que a leve para lá nesse dia...

O loiro acertou todos os detalhes com o ruivo.

Enquanto isso, Naomi suspirava se lembrando dos momentos que teve com Hisoka.

– Ah, bruxo do amor… você ainda existe? – Naomi perguntou para aquela Lua, como se ela pudesse dar a resposta.

O bruxo do amor... era como Naomi chamava Hisoka secretamente. Adormeceu pensando nele, como sempre fez nesses dois anos. Mesmo atraída por Eros. Ela ainda amava Hisoka. Incrível como ele tinha esse poder mesmo estando tão longe, de mantê-la presa para si. Era o bruxo do amor, mesmo.

.....................

Em mais um dia ensolarado e energético, Naomi acordou animada, arrumando-se para o trabalho quase cantarolando. Uma estranha alegria que nem ela entendia o porquê dela. Ao terminar de se arrumar, deixou comida para Kuro e saiu. Eros já esperava na porta do apartamento, na moto. Depois de recuperado, parecia mais robusto, mais poderoso visualmente. Sempre com aquele capuz, que variava de cores – porém a maioria das vezes usava a de cor preta.

– Anda, Naomi! Atrasando ultimamente?

– Fui ver como estava meu gatinho. Sabe que não saio de casa tranquila sem deixar água e ração para ele. – dava a desculpa enquanto montava na moto, atrás dele – Falando nisso, a ração do Kuro está acabando.

– Depois a gente vai ao mercado e compra tudo que nós dois estamos precisando em nossas casas. – ele ligava a motocicleta, pronto para partir. Mas antes olhou para Naomi, para verificar algo – já pôs o capacete?

– Vou colocar.

Após Naomi “obedecer” Eros, ambos partiram para o trabalho dela, onde ele a deixou.

– E aí, Eros... pensou na minha proposta?

– De trabalhar aqui como escritor? Ah... vou ver. Estou de olho em outros empregos... acho esse muito ...intelectual para mim.

– Mas você não é estúpido! E aqui, eu posso te promover, hein?!

– Humm... o bom desse emprego só seria ter uma chefinha assim, gostosa e me assediando e me promovendo... aí, sim! – Eros mandou essa indireta cantada, mas não imaginava que Naomi passou por isso com seu chefe Don. Ela apenas riu sem jeito, não pela piada... mas pelas certas lembranças ruins. – olha, eu só estou brincando, viu?! – disse ele, vendo que ela fez uma cara indecifrável, sem saber se ela gostou ou não.

Naomi riu, dando um beijo no capacete dele, em direção ao rosto.

– Está tudo bem, seu bobo!

Ele tirou o capacete e ofereceu a bochecha para ele dar o beijo ali.

– Não deu para receber o beijinho. Dá de novo!

Ela deu, rindo. Como era gostoso beijar aquela pele tão sedosa, aquela bochecha tão macia, sem indícios da barba que ele sempre fazia com frequência quando começava a crescer. E eros apreciou o toque de lábios levemente molhados de gloss.

– Você é perigoso, Eros! Bom vou indo. Dezenove horas você passa aqui?

– Passo, sim! Até lá, então!

Naomi tirou e capacete e deu para ele, que só partiu ao vê-la entrar no edifício. E lá de cima da janela do escritório de Don, alguém observava seriamente a cena lá embaixo. Após o ruivo de capuz partir, o loiro foi rapidamente ao toalete do escritório fazer uma bochecha e lavar o rosto, ajeitando-se para receber sua secretária e subchefe do seu setor.

– Ei, Naomi! Como está?

– Estou ótima, Don! Já estou pronta para trabalhar.

– Ótimo. Ah, e o próximo livro... você já está elaborando os capítulos?

– Estou sim. Quando terminar eu passo para você revisar.

– Certo. – ele foi sentar em seu gabinete.

– Don...

– O que foi?

– Você acha que eu devo escrever algo menos picante? Sabe... agora não sou mais uma escritora iniciante. Talvez eu escrevesse coisas mais maduras.

– Mas seus livros já são assim, minha querida... e mais, não mude seu estilo. Foi isso que te empurrou para o sucesso. O último livro que escreveu foi uma alavanca!

– Verdade...

– Lembra-se daquelas feministas loucas que fizeram aquele protesto aqui em frente? – comentou rindo.

– Lembro... na verdade, lembro sempre que entro nesse prédio. Você me ajudou a dispersar aquelas mulheres...

– O que não faço pela minha funcionária predileta? – ele desceu os óculos, revelando olhos azuis tão sensuais e perigosos. Antes “daquela” noite acontecer, ela até admirava aqueles olhos. No momento atual, ela sente um calafrio interno. Naomi só não amaldiçoava totalmente aquela noite porque foi nela em que conheceu Eros, que a salvou.

Ela resolveu calar e voltar a mexer nas teclas do computador. Don também não estendeu conversa. Deixava-a livre e confortável o possível diante dele. Deixava aproveitar até que chegasse a hora em que ela teria que aceita-lo como o seu homem. E se aquele cara da moto a seguisse, imediatamente mataria. Estava tudo acertado. Tinha como aliado um dos Hunters mais perigosos.

No final do expediente, Naomi despediu-se de Don normalmente e foi esperar Eros na esquina. O local estava meio vazio, diferente do que costumava ser. Ela sentiu de repente um arrepio na espinha. Don ligou para Hisoka.

– É agora. Antes que venha aquele babaca busca-la.

– Deixa comigo.

Hisoka controlava a ansiedade. Precisava focar em seu trabalho até que precisasse acabar com isso, antes que Don fizesse algo de mal com ela. Seria uma aventura mais louca e perigosa que a mais recente que teve.

Naomi pegou em seu celular para ligar para Eros, avisando que tinha saído. No momento em que desligou o aparelho, ela sentiu uma leve pontada na nuca, o que a fez perder a visão repentinamente. Tentou abrir os olhos, mas não conseguiu mantê-los abertos. Tinha perdido a consciência. Os saltos de cor roxo escuro se aproximaram em um barulho discreto. Foi a única coisa que Naomi ouviu antes de perder totalmente a consciência.

– Perdão ♥ mas isso será rápido, prometo. – disse Hisoka, pegando Naomi nos braços e saindo rapidamente dali. Sorria, podendo tocá-la novamente. Ainda tinha o mesmo peso leve. Frágil, pequena, adorável. Como queria leva-la para si, mas aquela ainda não era a hora. Mas tendo-a em mãos, sentia-se seguro em relação a ela. Definitivamente, Don não faria nada de mal a ela com ele ali.

Era o começo de uma nova aventura entre os dois, depois de dois longos anos...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (agora a história seguirá no seu tempo atual. Se relerem o primeiro capítulo, vão reconhecer o tempo atual em que a autora parou antes de começar o flashback desse tempo em que ela esperou por Hisoka. Mais novas loucuras virão por aí!)


	22. O Reencontro - I

Naomi abriu os olhos lentamente. Não se lembrava onde estava antes, mas com certeza reconhecia o teto daquela sala. Era a casa antiga onde vivia seus pais. Esfregando os olhos com as mãos, chegava à conclusão que aquilo não era sonho: era a casa dela antes de morar sozinha. Olhou para os móveis, os porta-retratos... de repente, sentiu um vazio profundo dentro de si. O retrato dos pais, sorridentes e recém-casados... do padrinho Majorano com ela no colo quando bebê...

– O que... estou fazendo aqui?!

– Ah, então acordou! – uma voz soou bem ali na sala. Naomi se virou para ver quem era. Não era possível.

– Don? ...o... que está fazendo aqui? ...aliás, o que eu estou fazendo aqui?

– Você veio junto comigo para morar novamente em nossa casa!

Naomi franziu a testa confusa.

– Isso é um sonho...

– Não é não, Naomizinha... olha, belisca-me para ver se isso é ilusão. – ele ofereceu o braço para ela tocar – ou beliscar.

Então ela se lembrava aos poucos que, antes de acordar ali, estava na calçada esperando por Eros.

– Ah, nossa! Eros deve está me esperando! – disse ela andando pela sala, em busca de sua bolsa – ah, cadê minha bolsa...

Don só a observava.

– Eros... – ele resolveu confirmar quem era esse – quem é esse cara mesmo?

Naomi passava a mão na testa preocupada, mas com uma leve dor na nuca.

– Don. Quero voltar para minha casa!

– Mas a nossa casa agora é essa...

– Essa é minha casa! E apenas só mantenho aqui até acertar as coisas... porque quero vender e sair desse lugar.

– Ah não, isso é um crime! – ele sacudia a cabeça enquanto se aproximava dela – você não pode continuar vivendo naquele lugarzinho... tendo uma casa como esta para morar!

– A vida é minha e a minha vontade também! Para com isso e vamos embora daqui! Aliás... como eu vim parar aqui?

Don rodopiava as chaves da casa nos dedos.

– A partir de agora, nós dois vamos viver aqui juntos. Como marido e mulher.

– E por que quer isso, agora? Aliás, que direito você tem em controlar minha vida e as coisas que faço, hã?! – ela estava alterada, ao mesmo tempo temerosa com tudo aquilo.

– Como oficial e futuro marido seu... tenho esse direito.

Agora Naomi é quem sacudia a cabeça.

– Você está louco, chefinho? – ela ironizou.

– Não... estou falando sério. – ele falava calmamente.

– Vou sair daqui! – ela se direcionou a porta, mas lembrou-se de que ele tem as chaves. Começou a gritar pelas empregadas.

– Não há mais ninguém aqui... dispensei todas elas. Vamos juntos escolher outras.

Naomi voltou a ficar frente a frente com ele, que a olhava com as mãos no bolso agora. A chave estava com ele ainda.

– Posso fugir a qualquer hora! E vou te denunciar!

– Se insistir nisso, terei que amarrá-la.

– Idiota! Como um dia pude achar que você é meu amigo?!

– ...mas eu sou seu amigo. – disse ele com um sorriso cínico.

– Hipócrita!

– Meça as palavras antes de dizê-las... – ele adquiriu um tom sério ao alertá-la – sabe que eu tenho um débito com você, não? E... para compensar o mal que fiz no passado, decidi que servirei a ti como um devoto marido. Não quero ficar na sua vida eternamente com aquela imagem de um estuprador embriagado.

– E quer mudar a imagem para um covarde raptor? Será pior! Serão então dois débitos comigo.

– Chega, já me justifiquei demais! – ele gritou, ajeitando os óculos escuros. Naomi estava furiosa e indefesa diante daquela situação.

Naomi saiu dali e ele a puxou pelo braço. Naomi se debatia, querendo sair dali e gritando por socorro, o que fê-lo se irritar e dar uma bofetada nela, derrubando-a no chão. Mas os escândalos não acabaram, pois Naomi, bem mais frágil e menor que ele, partiu para cima, porém ele travou-a segurando pelos pulsos e a jogando no sofá. Rapidamente, pegou uma pequena corda e amarrou-a pelos pulsos e depois pelas pernas.

– Quando eu quero uma coisa, eu tenho. – disse ele, estendendo o corpo dela deitado no sofá.

– Maldito!

– Ainda vai me agradecer por isso! – ele foi até o bar e preparou um drink para si, enquanto vigiava a pobre moça amarrada.

Aquilo lhe soava tão repetitivo... ser sequestrada mais uma vez... e ela só esperava o pior. Pensou em Hisoka... no Eros, que devia estar preocupado com ela, e então começou a chorar baixinho. A morena achava que a vida era injusta demais com ela. Todos pareciam cismar com ela à toa. E a mãe sempre dizia: “se sai daqui assim, não terá uma vida tão pacífica.”. Naomi sabia que aquilo foi uma praga da mãe controladora, pois a mulher não concordou em ver a jovem filha mal entrar na vida adulta e querer uma vida longe dali e independente. Se não fosse pelo apoio do madrinho Majorano, ela não teria saído de casa. Naomi queria uma vida livre, independente e próspera longe daquela melancolia e controle parental em que vivia. Jamais imaginou que seria raptada por um grupo de ladrões e tampouco seria refém de um chefe psicopata que havia até violentando-a. Sem contar que sofreu os abusos que sofreu enquanto esteve no Ryodan como refém.

Desde a escola, sempre teve problemas com os colegas sem fazer absolutamente nada para eles. Ao se candidatar para trabalhar como escritora do jornal, foi esnobada pelo antigo Chefe Superior e por alguns outros funcionários mais experientes – só conseguindo uma chance por causa do homem alto e loiro que havia visto e que teve pena dela – Don. Naquela época, nunca imaginaria que estaria passando por isso naquela hora. Tudo parecia conspirar contra ela. Das pessoas que havia conhecido, o único que não havia lhe decepcionado em absolutamente nada era Eros. E mesmo assim, o que é que ainda lhe prendia a Hisoka? Se ele estivesse ali... certeza que nada daquilo estaria acontecendo. E curioso que ele também queria tirá-la de onde estava morando. Naomi comparou Hisoka com Don em ambas as vontades. Será que era por causa do Eros? Tanto um como o outro estariam espionando-a entrar e sair daquele apartamento antigo com ele?

E Eros? O que aconteceria com ele? Naomi imaginou logo uma cilada onde ele seria atacado e morto. Não, não e NÃO! Eros não merecia morrer!

.....................

Enquanto Naomi e Don estavam discutindo, no local onde trabalhavam ambos, Eros estava em sua moto, esperando por Naomi. Ligou para o celular dela, que não atendia. Sentiu uma leve pressão no peito, pensando no pior. Ela demorava muito. Ele saiu dali e entrou no local de trabalho dela, procurando alguém que pudesse informar se Naomi já havia saído dali.

– Faz bom tempo. Ela saiu e estava à porta parada. Depois, não a vi mais. – disse a recepcionista – e recomendo o senhor sair agora porque vamos fechar todo o estabelecimento.

– Tudo bem, obrigado pela informação! – disse ele, voltando para sua moto e indo diretamente para a casa, talvez Naomi havia se cansado de espera-lo e foi embora. Ah, mas ela ouviria uma pequena bronca dele se ela realmente fez isso – ele jurou para si mesmo. Estava muito preocupado com sua amada.

Ao chegar em casa, foi direto ao segundo andar e bateu a porta. Bateu seguidamente, e nada dela responder. Tomou impulso e, com uma pesada forte, Eros arrombou a porta. Vasculhou a casa toda. Kuro apareceu chiando na porta em tom de agressividade para Eros.

– Não se preocupa, gatinho! Estou justamente preocupado com sua dona que desapareceu misteriosamente!

Queria ligar para a polícia logo, mas resolveu procura-la em seu andar – mesmo sabendo que estava trancado por ele e que ele nunca deu sua chave para ela. Tampouco naquele dia. Levantando a porte e colocando-a encostada na entrada arrombada, Eros foi até lá fora e viu se tinha alguma casa vizinha ocupada. Quis perguntar casa por casa se haviam visto Naomi e seguiu correndo pela calçada.

– Onde vai?

Eros ouviu a voz grave de tom levemente sedutor por trás de si. Ele se virou e se deparou com uma criatura exótica.

– Quem é você? – perguntou o ruivo encapuzado.

– Quem sou não é algo interessante... o interessante aqui é a vida de uma certa moça que mora aqui.

Eros sentiu o sangue ferver, pondo-se diante de tal ser com os punhos fechados. O outro era aproximadamente quatorze centímetros menor que ele, com uma excelente estrutura corporal.

– O que quer saber sobre a moça que mora aqui?!

– Acalme-se... apenas tenho que lhe contar o que está acontecendo. Mas prometa que vai ficar calmo, sim?

– Eu não sou homem de joguinhos! Só acho que grandalhões devem procurar gente do seu tamanho! – respondeu Eros irritado.

– Exatamente! E por isso mesmo, quero que me ajude a salvar a moça que mora aqui.

– ... o que aconteceu com ela?

– Ela está agora com o  hefe dela lá na casa dela no outro lado da cidade. A área onde mora os ricaços, sabe?

– Vai logo direto ao assunto ou não? – Eros avançou sem atacar o tal cara vestido exoticamente.

– Shhh... não devemos perder tempo. Quero que você e eu juntos salvemos a Naomi das garras daquele chefinho dela. – os olhos dourados brilharam no escuro da rua.

Eros respirava profundamente, controlando-se. De repente, uma coisa lhe passou pela cabeça. E decidiu confirmar logo ali.

– É você... o tal do namorado da Naomi?

– Namorado... – o homem riu baixinho.

– Ela tem esse carinha que nunca apareceu por aqui... só me confirma... se você é esse envolvido com a Naomi.

– .. sou.

Impulsivamente, Eros partiu para cima de Hisoka e pegou-o desprevenido com um soco. Hisoka ficou surpreso, conseguindo se apoiar no muro e com a mão no nariz. Não teve como desviar daquele golpe. Ele sequer era um usuário de _Nen_... como isso pode acontecer assim?

– Você é bem canalha mesmo! – vociferou Eros – ela tanto fala de você e sente sua falta! Ela perdeu os pais e sequer você esteve aqui para apoiá-la! Eu estava louco mesmo para saber quem era! Só uma pena que ela ainda é uma boba apaixonada por você!

Hisoka ouviu aquilo tudo sério. Tudo o que podia sentir por Eros era confiança. Sorrindo de um modo meio sádico, ele lambeu o sangue que descia do nariz com a língua. Eros não arredou os pés dali, encarando-o. Algo lhe dizia que o misterioso ruivo de cabelos espetados e de roupas exóticas era muito mais forte que ele, mas mesmo assim não recuou.

– Onde está Naomi? – perguntou Eros.

– Já disse... eu vou te levar até ela... mas quero que saiba ser um parceiro meu.

– Eu não quero ser seu parceiro, só me diz onde ela está!

– Não seja tão ingênuo, rapaz... o homem que está com ela não é tão bonzinho e tão fácil de deter. E quero ver se realmente é digno de cuidar dela por mim.

– Seu miserável! – Eros quis atacar de novo, mas viu-se cercado por Hisoka em questão de segundos, com uma carta apontada no pescoço musculoso. Grudou a ponta afiadíssima dela na pele do outro. Eros parou.

– Sou eu quem vou dar as cartas nesse jogo... você vai apenas fazer as coisas sob minha orientação.

– Quero ver Naomi e saber se ela está bem. – disse o ruivo mais jovem, frio.

– Ela não está tão bem...

– Se estivesse com ela, não correria tantos riscos assim! – disse ironicamente.

Hisoka tirou a carta do pescoço.

– Eu a veria antes se não tivesse alguns problemas para resolver... mas isso deixaremos para depois. Primeiro, quero que me ouça: ...

.....................

Naomi estava dormindo amarrada naquele sofá, enquanto Don estava no outro sofá observando-a, enquanto ligava para Hisoka.

– Oi, Hisoka! Eu tinha dispensado você quando me entregou a Naomi, mas é que preciso de um favorzinho seu...

– Estou ouvindo. – disse Hisoka, que falava ao celular ao lado de Eros, que esfregava um punho contra a palma da mão.

– Verificou se o tal vizinho a seguiu?

– Não.

– Fica de olho nele. Se ele tentar ir até a delegacia ou descobrir algo por conta e vir em direção a nós aqui, você o mata. E some com o corpo!

– Lógico. É só as coisas se confirmarem... e eu acertarei as contas definitivamente! – disse Hisoka, sorrindo e apertando o lábio inferior com os dentes.

Eros só suspirava, esperando aquilo andar logo. Hisoka encerrou a conversa e Eros voltou a lhe falar.

– Então você é um _Hunter_?

– Sou. E fui contratado por esse cara para ser um dos responsáveis pelo rapto dela. Mas eu não ajudei em nada ainda – havia mentido.

– Assim espero!

– É como eu disse: estou traindo o meu cliente para salvar Naomi. Vendo que é protetor legítimo dela, resolvi te chamar para me ajudar a recuperá-la.

– Eu vou acabar com esse homem se ela realmente estiver nas mãos dele!

– Deixe-o comigo... ele é um _Hunter_ tão poderoso como eu... quero que apenas cuide de Naomi para mim.

– E confia assim em mim? ...logo ela vai te esquecer, cara! E se ela pensar que eu estou sozinho nessa missão para salvá-la... ai que ela vai esquecer mesmo de você! Um namorado tão negligente!

– ...gosta dela, não é? – Hisoka perguntou com um sorriso torto.

– Gosto sim, e daí? Apenas respeito porque não sou tão animalesco como pareço. – disse seriamente. – No momento em que ela me confirmou isso, soube respeitar. Ma suma garota como ela... jamais deveria sofrer o que sofreu sozinha. Encontrei-a jogada na rua, machucada, de um jeito que parecia ter sido violentada ali mesmo. Se não fosse por mim ali, jamais teria alguém para leva-la para o hospital naquela noite.

– Hehe... gostei de saber disso ♥

– Gostou?

– De saber que sempre a protegeu desde que a viu assim.

– ...bom, vamos logo atrás dela!

– ...é claro! Como quiser!

Naquela madrugada, partiram para onde estava Naomi.

Don brincava com a chave que havia mandado fazer das portas que davam acesso à rua. Naomi não deveria ter deixado a casa sozinha por tanto tempo. O loiro havia mandado especialistas em falsificar chaves para fazer as cópias a partir das fechaduras. E ao entrar, colocou todas as empregadas para fora sob muitas ameaças.

Don tinha a habilidade _Nen_ similar à Textura Enganosa de Hisoka. Ele criava texturas baseadas em cópias e modificava-as como quisesse. Já tinha feito uma cópia de uma certidão de casamento e de um atestado médico onde afirmava que Naomi possuía problemas mentais e que dependia do falso marido. Só apresentaria para ela a certidão de casamento falsa. A do atestado só usaria se precisasse mantê-la presa, caso quisesse fugir e entrega-lo à polícia.

Com isso, ambos formavam uma família bem rica e poderosa. Ela teria direito aos bens dele e vice versa. Mas com ele no controle de tudo.

Hisoka orientou Eros como proceder sem impulsos para conseguir recuperar Naomi. Secretamente, queria testar a força daquele jovem apaixonado. Quem sabe se, um dia, seria um rival ainda melhor para lidar que Don? Mas por enquanto, era um fruto verde... destacando-se pela coragem e determinação.


	23. O Reencontro - II

No dia seguinte, Don saía da casa dela, trancando. Lá fora, dois seguranças contratados por ele estavam de plantão à porta da bela mansão. Pegou seu carro e saiu para o trabalho. Atrás de duas árvores, distantes da mansão, encontrava-se Hisoka em uma e Eros em outra.

– Então a casa está cheia de seguranças em volta?

– Talvez não tenha um número o suficiente para guardar a refém aí...

– Temos que infiltrar dentro daquela mansão!

Hisoka olhou para o ruivo maior com uma cara de desdém.

– ...não é assim tão fácil, rapaz... principalmente para você!

– Eu sei, eu sei, eu sei! – repetiu impaciente.

– ...bom, entrar na mansão já está nos planos... mas primeiro, vamos desfazer aqueles seguranças... com calma! Ouviu? – Hisoka advertiu apontando o indicador para ele.

– ...certo.

Eros só se aquietava por saber que estava diante e alguém mais experiente e mais forte. Mas se irritava um pouco com aquela pose tão convencida que via no mágico. Só se controlava por Naomi e sabia que, sozinho, jamais daria conta daquelas espécies marginais.

*********************

– Esse cara quem é? ... ele te olha com tanta fixação... – Eros perguntou enquanto dirigia a moto.

– É meu chefe. – disse Naomi.

– Hum... mas ele te respeita, não é?

– Sim, claro... e se ele não respeitar, vou contar tudo para você!

– Conta mesmo! Farei questão de quebrar a cara dele em questão de segundos! Ah, tem um tempo para passar comigo esse resto de noite?

*********************

Eros se lembrou da vez em que viu a figura do tal chefe. Parecia querer ser íntimo com ela quando a viu se despedir dele. Mas ela nunca contou se ele já havia feito algo. Talvez, ela não quisesse causar nenhum incômodo a ele e guardasse tudo para si. Ele sacudia a cabeça sozinho, pensativo, e Hisoka observou aquilo.

– O que houve?

– ...esse chefe dela...

– O que é que você sabe dele?

– Nada... quer dizer, já o vi uma vez.

Hisoka estava se fazendo de ignorante, para ver o que ele tinha a dizer sobre Don.

– Mas você o conhece, não é? Se foi contratado por ela para raptá-la. – questionou o ruivo encapuzado.

– Só sei o superficial... mas estou traindo ele por causa da garota.

– E quem é ele? Qual é o nome dele?

– Se chama Don.

– Don... – ele pronunciou com voz baixa, irritado.

.....................

– Ué... a Srta. Naomi não veio hoje? – uma funcionária alta e de longos cabelos negros aproximou-se do gabinete de Don.

– Não sei o porquê... depois ligarei para ela. – disse o loiro cinicamente e bem calmo, mexendo no computador na sua mesa.

– Estranho... ela raramente falta... – saiu a voluptuosa morena, com um bloco enorme de papéis na mão.

Don trabalhou o resto do dia tranquilamente e ainda passou em um café para comer um lanche sofisticado. Voltou tranquilo para a mansão de Naomi. Agora, só Hisoka estava de plantão entre os galhos das árvores, enquanto Eros saiu daquela área apenas para ir ao local de trabalho dar uma desculpe e pedir uns dias de folga.

– Folga? Ora, Eros... teve folga demais para fazer tudo! – reclamou o chefe do clube.

– Estou lidando com problemas familiares...

– Familiares? Desde quando você tem uma família?

– ...não precisamente um parente, mas uma pessoa próxima.

O homem apertou o charuto entre os dentes e riu.

– Então... é uma namoradinha?

– Não tenho relacionamentos assim, chefe.

– Sabe que não pode!

Eros estava louco para pedir socorro para aquele clube todo para ajudar a Naomi que estava sequestrada, mas sentia que deveria deixar isso com Hisoka.

– Então... quantos dias você quer de folga?

– Uma semana, tudo bem?

– Uma semana?!?! – exclamou o homem de pele bem morena e olhos tão negros e vivazes.

– ...sim. Pode descontar no pagamento, não importo. Só preciso de mais um tempo.

– Ah... assim não é bom, Eros! –  o chefe se levantou e ficou rodando a mesa, fumando nervoso seu charuto – logo você que é dos melhores aqui... certeza que não está envolvido com mulheres?

– Não ainda. – ele olhou para o chefe.

– Hum... vou aceitar a proposta, mas deverá então trabalhar ainda hoje. Nem que seja em algum “encontro” –  o home se referia aos programas, que também eram controlados pelo chefe.

Logo o que ele não queria e nem tinha humor para isso naquele momento.

– Prefiro dançar, não estou de muito humor para “encontros”.

O homem deu uns tapinhas no ombro largo do ruivo encapuzado.

– Pode ir fazer o que quiser lá no salão... mas lembra-se: estou de olho em você, agora. Sem me contar o real motivo, só me faz ficar desconfiado.

– ...é até um assunto sério. Mas não sei se devo me abrir.

– Se é sério, deveria se justificar... e voltar a ter minha confiança.

Eros respirou fundo, cabisbaixo. Olhava para suas mãos grossas enluvadas. Ele não fazia o tipo fofoqueiro e nem traidor, mas quando pensava naquele homem... e o que ele faria quando resgatasse a Naomi? Se ela confirmasse que ele era o tal namorado distante dela, provavelmente seria morto por Hisoka. Apertou seus joelhos com as mãos, pensando na melhor decisão que poderia ter.

– ...estou ajudando uma amiga que foi raptada.

– O quê?! Sério isso?

– Sim. E eu quero pessoalmente ajudar no resgate dela.

– Mas isso é coisa séria! Por que não denuncia a polícia? Acha que pode bancar o herói assim do nada, sozinho?

– Por que será mais arriscado meter a polícia no meio.

– Deixa comigo, garoto... eu posso te ajudar nisso. Arriscado seria você bancar o herói diante de um grupo. E raptores nunca estão em grupos pequenos...

Eros se virou na cadeira, olhando preocupado para o chefe.

– O que quer fazer? – a voz grossa ficou levemente mais rouca. Ele tinha combinado com Hisoka que seria uma missão entre eles. Mas acabou não resistindo em falar para o chefe que conhecia há um bom tempo, pela pouca confiança no outro. E agora? O que é que seu chefe poderia fazer que ele sozinho não poderia?

Depois de prometer confiança no chefe, teve que mais uma vez se preparar em seu camarim para se apresentar. Foi tão sério e concentrado em Naomi e no risco dela ser até morta que as colegas de trabalho estranharam aquele semblante de poucos amigos.

– Nossa, meu querido! Cadê aquele belo sorriso de sempre no rosto?

– Hein, amor? Que está pegando?

– Quer beber alguma coisa para relaxar?

– Que aconteceu nessas férias temporárias?

– Que bicho te mordeu, cara?!

Ele respondia educadamente todas as perguntas com uma falsa aparência de tranquilo. E mesmo tenso e sem inspiração nenhuma, subiu em um dos palanques e fez sua apresentação, mudando realmente sua fisionomia preocupada para a mesma ousada e atrevida de sempre. Afinal, era o trabalho dele. Aos poucos, ele ia se soltando mais, esquecendo um pouco de sua preocupação enquanto dançava no _poledance_ enquanto fazia o _strip tease_. As colegas estimulavam-no em gritos e assobios, ainda comentando entre elas sobre aquele mal humor que Eros trouxe no rosto quando entrou no camarim.

Sim, por fora aquele era o menino dos olhos da casa. Por dentro, era um jovem preocupado com a garota que amava, mesmo sabendo que ela tinha um namorado bem esquisito.

.....................

– Ele disse que não demoraria... – disse Hisoka para si mesmo, enquanto esperava o retorno dele. Uma hora depois de resmungar, viu Eros aparecer na mesma árvore em que Hisoka estava em cima. O rapaz parecia procurar o mágico em volta e o próprio sinalizou jogando uma frutinha que arrancou do ganho na cabeça dele. Eros virou-se rapidamente para cima e percebeu o homem que parecia ainda mais sinistro contra a luz da Lua. Sem falar nada, Eros se encostou à árvore e começou a mexer no bolso, como quem estivesse procurando algo. Perto da mansão e desconfiados que houvesse seguranças mais próximos a eles, ambos agiam dessa forma. Hisoka olhou em volta e, vendo que a área estava “limpa”, desceu da árvore num pulo rápido, parando diante dele que acendia um cigarro.

– Demorou bem... – disse Hisoka, calmamente.

– Não foi fácil convencer o chefão.

– Sei... e então? Podemos agir agora?

– Sim, estou ansioso por isso.

– Siga as instruções que te passei! Não atua de forma impulsiva, faça o que está combinado entre nós.

– Certo. – ele apagou o cigarro no chão com o pé e seguiu com o mágico assassino.

Don ainda não havia chegado, atravessava a cidade em seu carro que, apesar de não ser uma limusine, era luxuoso. Três seguranças estavam na frente da casa, sem armas nas mãos. Em questão de segundos, foram golpeados na nuca por Hisoka. Cuidadosamente, o ruivo mais velho apenas tirou a consciência silenciosamente dos seguranças. Eros seguiu Hisoka após os homens caírem no chão, apenas procurava em volta se tinha outros homens. Mas Hisoka ainda oferecia cobertura, pois sabia que ele ainda era fraco demais para lidar com essas coisas.

– Será que tem mais lá dentro?

– Talvez... vamos entrar pelos fundos.

Ao entrar pelos fundos, surpreenderam-se com o número maior de seguranças, que perceberam a presença de estranhos pelos dois vultos e apontaram suas armas para eles, atirando. Eros se jogou no chão, enquanto Hisoka habilidosamente usou sua aura em forma de goma –  _bungee gum_ – e capturou as balas e jogou contra os homens, que se jogaram no chão. Uns foram acertados, e os outros que se safaram tentaram dar mais tiros e novamente Hisoka usou a mesma técnica. Eros esfregou os olhos deitado no chão, sem entender nada. Para ele, Hisoka parava as balas no ar e jogava de volta. Realmente, ele não podia ver a aura do homem de saltos altos.

De dentro do quarto de Naomi, a mesma já estava acordada e tinha ouvido barulho de tiros. Engoliu seco. E a primeira pessoa que veio na cabeça era Hisoka.

– Como seria bom se ele viesse me salvar... mas ele deve ter me esquecido! Mais fácil o Eros tentar me...

Parou chocada. E se... não... não podia ser. Com os pulsos e tornozelos já soltos, ela foi até a janela do quarto que estava trancado. Como tinha vista para frente, ela apenas viu dois homens jogados no chão. Naomi ficou andando pelo quarto, nervosa. Temendo por Eros. Será que ele seria capaz... de ir até lá e tentar salvá-la? Ele que estava recém-recuperado do ataque que sofreu... será que ele faria a loucura de se arriscar? Pensou o dia todo nele, até cair no sono, o que a tranquilizou.

Antes de sair, Don fez a gentileza de soltá-la mas deixa-la trancada no quarto que era dela.

– Farei a gentileza de permitir que fique à vontade... e nem adianta ligar para a emergência, os telefones estão grampeados. Internet cortada, também. Até que eu possa confiar em você... Naomi. Então, descansa bem... voltarei depois do trabalho direto para cá!

E saiu do quarto. Naomi não falava nada com ele. Resolveu ficar muda para ele. Mentalmente, pedia forças para os céus e para os pais, se estivessem olhando por ela lá. Não acreditava em teorias espíritas, mas queria sentir a proteção deles novamente, pois se sentia como uma criança indefesa.

Ao acabar com os seguranças, Hisoka procurou pelos fundos algum atalho que pudesse entrar em casa sem deixar vestígios de arrombamento.

– Sei não... parece que aqui está muito protegido. – comentou Eros, verificando uma das portas dos fundos

– Não tem jeito!

– O que planeja?

Sem explicar nada, Hisoka arrombou uma outra porta com uma pesada.

– Venha logo! – ordenou o _Hunter_ , sendo obedecido com certo repúdio pelo Eros.

– E como vamos deixar essa porta normal de novo? Você quer entrar sem deixar sinais e tem um monte de caras jogado no chão. E a porta, agora? – Eros comentava quase rindo.

– ...antes me responda uma coisa. Há algo impossível para um mágico?

– Mágico? Você também é um mágico? – ele perguntou coçando uma das bochechas.

– Principalmente para você que ainda não conhece as minhas habilidades totalmente.

Eros fez uma leve careta com aquela postura dele.

– Observe... qual seu nome mesmo?

– ...Eros.

– Pois bem, Eros... não existe o termo “sem saída” para nós... os mágicos sempre encontram saída para tudo! Poderia me ajudar a levantar a porta?

Ambos colocaram a porta no lugar. Hisoka disfarçou a ligadura das portas com sua Textura Enganosa rapidamente e pediu ao outro homem.

– Abra a porta normalmente. E veja daqui se tem algum corpo lá fora.

Ainda fazendo careta, Eros fez o pedido e arregalou os olhos que eram similares ao de Hisoka: a porta estava abrindo normalmente e os corpos estavam invisíveis aos seus olhos. Os corpos estavam ali, cobertos com a goma que usou para bloquear as balas. Hisoka usou a própria goma como uma textura invisível.

– Isso... é loucura!

– Eu diria que é mágica, meu amigo... – Hisoka exibia um coração formado pelo _Bungee Gum_ dele na ponta no indicador apontado para cima. Mas somente o próprio Hisoka poderia ver aquilo.

– Mas vamos logo, que precisamos resgatar a Naomi! – Eros foi à frente, desligando-se da surpresa com que viu a “mágica” do outro. Hisoka ficou levemente desapontado, como sempre ficava quando não davam muita importância para suas exibições de truques.

Naomi esta ouvindo ruídos. Pôs as mãos no peito, olhando seu reflexo no espelho. De repente, distraiu-se com sua fisionomia. Parecia mais mulher. Lembrou-se do tempo em que brincava com aquele espelho, fingindo ser apresentadora ou atriz em cena. Don aproximava-se da garagem ao ar livre da mansão, quando viu dois seguranças jogados no chão. Hisoka não os tinha coberto com sua goma. Estacionou e foi até os homens com precaução. Estavam desacordados. Pegou o _smartphone_ e ligou para Hisoka, que pôs a mão em seu bolso para abafar o som. Eros virou-se para trás.

– Que ruído é esse?

– Alguém me ligando.

– Atenda, enquanto verifico a sala. – ele saiu em direção a grande sala.

– Fica por perto! – ele atendeu rapidamente – Alô?

– Hisoka, onde está? Acabei de chegar aqui e vi meus seguranças caídos no chão.

Imediatamente, Hisoka usou o _In_ para se ocultar.

– Esperando sua próxima ordem...

– Quero que vigie essa casa por fora. Vou verificar os outros rapazes que estão tomando conta dos fundos. Venha logo para cá!

– Sim, senhor! – Hisoka desligou e foi até Eros.

– Venha comigo, vamos nos esconder agora mesmo!

– Que foi?

– Faça apenas o que digo! Siga-me!

Don abria a porta da mansão com sua chave clonada. Dentro de casa, usou _Gyo_ para detectar a presença de alguém estranho.

– Hummm... vejamos... não há ninguém por perto... agora, vou ver como está a minha princesa! – disse para si mesmo, indo para o quarto de Naomi destrancando o quarto assoviando. Em um canto qualquer da casa, Hisoka se ocultava junto com o outro.

– Olá, Naomi! Como passou a tarde? ... por favor, fala comigo. Preciso ao menos saber se está bem.

– Tranquila demais. – resolveu responder então.

– Hehehe... e então, poderemos jantar juntos?

– Não estou com fome. Comi bem aquela gororoba que me serviu no almoço.

– Mas já tem horas que não come... precisa se alimentar bem. Ah, tenho uma coisa para te mostrar.

Ele se sentou na cama e tirou um papel enrolado de dentro do paletó.

– É só uma cópia, portanto não é o documento original.

Ele ofereceu a ela, que pegou e viu o que era quase rindo incrédula: uma certidão de casamento.

– O que tem mais para me surpreender, Don?

– E não está surpreendida? Estamos oficialmente casados!

– Não acredito em nada que venha de você, Don. Já foi o tempo! – ela entregou o papel para ela, que pegou e deixou ao lado da cama – Mesmo que você queira fazer esquecer meu namorado, não vai funcionar. Isso só piora para o seu lado.

– Piorará para o seu lado, seria o correto dizer... – Don cortou Naomi – justamente pelo seu bem e do seu namorado, deve aceitar nossa condição a partir de agora. Sim, você não ficará presa aqui para sempre e voltará a trabalhar... mas será totalmente obediente a mim. E a primeira coisa que quero... é que se afaste daquele seu namoradinho motoqueiro!

Naomi percebeu que ele achava que Eros era esse tempo todo o “tal” namorado. Mas isso era ruim, pois Eros corria riscos. Ela não queria que o rapaz pensasse que ela estava o evitando. Mas se não poderia falar novamente com ele... mas pela insanidade de Don, ela temia por Eros. O jeito era evitar que ele soubesse dela e que ele não a procurasse mais.

– A vida do seu namoradinho está em minhas mãos. Portanto, posso acabar com ela quando quiser. Se você ainda for inteligente do jeito que sempre foi, saberá evitar uma tragédia.

A morena de olhos castanhos amendoados olhou para a janela, respirou fundo e comentou a verdade.

– Aquele homem... que vinha sempre me buscar... não é o tal namorado que me referia.

– Não precisa mentir para mim... eu pouparei a vida dele e fingirei que nunca nos vimos... mas tudo só depende de você. – ele deu umas levíssimas pontadas no nariz dela com o indicador.

Ela se afastou do alcance da mão dele e continuou.

– O homem o qual me envolvi há dois anos nem vive por aqui... ele era um membro da organização criminosa que me raptou. Foi ele o único que me protegeu ali dentro e me ajudou a suportar os abusos que sofri.

Don ficou calado, apenas tirando seus óculos.

– Sim, eu me envolvi com um dos homens que me raptaram naquela época do ataque naquele evento onde estava com meu padrinho. Não esse vizinho. Ele é apenas um amigo próximo.

– O... Genei Ryodan?

– Isso, eles mesmos. Ele, esse meu namorado, deve estar por lá... nunca mais o vi, apenas mantendo contato pelo telefone.

– Sério?! Você estava envolvida amorosamente com um daqueles bandidos que te machucaram? Tenha dó de si mesma, Naomi! ...agora mesmo que não me arrependo em ter te sequestrado para mim. E deveria ter feito isso antes!


	24. O Reencontro - III

– Então... o homem que você sempre escondeu não é aquele tal cara?

– Esse de capuz e de roupas de couro é meu vizinho. Por favor... deixa-o em paz, eu te imploro!

– Bom, para que ele fique bem é preciso que você seja obediente a mim. E enquanto esse seu ex... namorado... terei que dar um jeito antes que ele te ponha em risco novamente.

Naomi olhava séria e internamente preocupada enquanto Don falava.

– A partir de agora, não falará mais com esse tal vizinho. Irá comigo ao trabalho, se quiser continuar lá, mas se ele aparecer ali te procurando... lembra bem... a vida dele só depende de você.

– ...se quiser fico confinada aqui, para sempre!

– ...por que isso?

– ...não quero ficar parecendo sua escrava na frente dos outros.

Don gargalhou.

– Prefiro aceitar suas condições aqui presa.

– Olha... está me surpreendendo, Naomi. Quer então ser totalmente dependente de mim, assim? Não... não vai aguentar por muito tempo... precisa sair, trabalhar, fazer o que sempre quis fazer de forma independente!

– ...a verdade é que não estou feliz com nada que me fez desde aquela noi...

– Ah, não! – Don se levantou da cama – Isso já é mais apagado que o próprio passado!

– Não para mim... Don. – ela encarava com brilho nos olhos.

Don parou e olhou para ela.

– ...te machuquei tanto assim?

– ...sim.

– ...quer fazer as pazes de verdade?

– Como assim?

Don se aproximou dela. Naomi recuou um pouco, vendo que ele ficava bem diante dela.

– ...aquela vez... eu estava bêbado... e jurei desde aquele dia que jamais faria algo nesse estado... por isso que... – se aproximou mais um pouco – eu queria ter com você um momento de amor de verdade...

Naomi engoliu seco. Apoiou-se no guarda-roupa.

– ...sem precisar leva-la na força e nem na base da violência. Foi isso que eu não soube cultivar em nosso relacionamento: a paciência, por causa de bebida. Eu... queria que você fosse apaixonada por mim como eu sou por você.

– ...mas já sabe bem que não sou. Então, por que insiste naquilo que não pode ter?

O loiro conteve-se em sua raiva. Falava com calma, persuadia com malandragem.

– Quer me fazer prisioneira? Controlar minha vida? Vai me decepcionar novamente. Olha... eu até cheguei a pensar que estivesse realmente arrependido do que fez...

– Mas estou.

– Sério? Arranjando até um casamento sem meu conhecimento! – Naomi falava com uma calma misteriosa que nem ela sabia de onde vinha. Mas o medo dele se aproximar dela ainda era forte.

Ele pôs a mão direita no móvel, acima da cabeça dela. Olhou-a. Não havia luxúria em seus olhos, era o que parecia para Naomi. Ficaram assim por segundos.

– Eu vou tomar um banho... à propósito, onde fica o banheiro mesmo?

– Segue esse corredor, ao fundo tem dois. Você pode escolher. – disse sem se mover. Ela entendeu o que ele queria: que ela o guiasse até lá. E não somente isso.

Don deu um pequeno sorriso e saiu de cima dela, indo realmente até o banheiro tomar um bom banho e vestir seu roupão – quer dizer, o roupão que era do pai de Naomi, que ele havia encontrado ali. Mas trancou a porta – Naomi não podia sair do quarto. E ela respirou fundo por não ter feito nada com ela ali.

E como ela ficaria indo ao trabalho sem poder falar com Eros? Ignorá-lo seria a pior coisa. E sem ele sabe o que passava.

.....................

Depois de tomar um bom anho e se recompor, Don tratou de colocar o roupão que era do pai dela e foi até o quarto de casal, ligando a TV e assistindo um filme sozinho. Durante o filme, só vinha à sua memória o sexo escaldante daquela noite em que tomou Naomi à força no hotel… como gostaria de poder tocar naquela carne fresca e saudável novamente!

Naomi ficou olhando a janela em seu quarto, pensando em fugir. Mais uma vez. Pensava em tudo que passou com Eros e chegava a conclusão: que loucura foi aquela… como se deixou levar pelos impulsos… ele havia conquistado um lugar em seu coração completamente, e se sentia sem forças para fugir dele… foi frágil demais… e muito fácil… nem pensou tanto no “chifre” que estava colocando no então seu namorado… deixou-se levar pelo gosto por sexo… e não amor. Sexo mesmo. Havia ficado extremamente sensível e irresistente aos desejos carnais. Estava confusa ainda, ao mesmo tempo em que desejava Hisoka, também lhe agradava lembrar-se dos momentos que teve com o _stripper_ e garoto de programa.

Olhou-se no espelho de dentro do armário. Ainda cheio de adesivos de coisas que curtia quando mais nova, desde bandas até personagens de histórias diversas. De repente, fez o que sentiu vontade naquela hora: arrancou tudo aquilo do espelho, deixando-o limpo novamente. Olhava-se, observando algumas mudanças. Deixando a porta do armário aberta, foi até a porta verificar se tinha alguém próximo – Don, no caso - e depois foi até a janela, fechando a cortina. Acendeu apenas a luz do abajur de pilha que tinha desde que era pequena, de uma cor amarelo escuro, porém iluminava bem. Trouxe o abajur ao alcance de onde estava antes – em frente ao espelho – e colocou em cima da prateleira que separava as roupas do sapato. Admirando-se diante do espelho, ela começou a despir-se devagarinho até ficar totalmente nua. E vendo-se naquele estado, distraía-se com suas “boas” lembranças envolvendo os homens que estavam ali para salvá-la – e ela nem imaginava que estavam ali. Torcia para não ouvir o barulho de chave abrindo a porta – sinal de Don presente ali. Queria estar sozinha com seus pensamentos eróticos, enquanto deslizava a ponta dos dedos pelo pescoço até entre os seios.

A jovem ia ficando mais excitada com seus próprios dedos explorando diversas partes do corpo magro, porém de aspecto sadio. Os seios ainda médios, mas não tão grandes, pareciam mais firmes e cheios. A cintura esguia, a região abaixo do umbigo levemente proeminente, mas não inchada. As coxas roliças que eram bem unidas em pernas simetricamente alinhadas. Não havia mudado tanto desde quando saiu da casa dos pais... mas parecia mais “apetitosa”. Naquele silêncio noturno, parecia ouvir as vozes de ambos. E uma das mãos deslizou para o centro de sua intimidade. Naomi apertou os lábios, quase fechando os olhos. Acariciando-se com mais saliência com os segundos que passava, excitava-se mais a ponto de deixar escapar pequenos gemidos.

Pelas mãos que deslizavam em cada parte do corpo, viu-se nos braços de cada um no momento íntimo que teve com os respectivos ruivos. Parecidos e diferentes ao mesmo tempo. Ambos atraentes. E que confundiam prazerosamente a mente da bela moça. E Naomi deleitava-se sozinha... ali, mas por dentro... estava mergulhada nas sensações maravilhosas de suas lembranças com cada um dos dois...

.....................

Eros e Hisoka estavam escondidos na cozinha dos fundos.

– Está um silêncio... – comentou o homem encapuzado.

– Estranho mesmo... vou na frente, você vem atrás e vigia minha retaguarda. Posso confiar em você?

– ...se confiar em mim, eu faço isso.

Hisoka seguiu pelo mesmo caminho que seguiu fugindo do alcance de Don. Sempre usando o _In_ extensamente para cobrir o outro ruivo atrás. Era meio cansativo usar o poder assim... e se não fosse pela necessidade de salvar Naomi, até se desfazia dele matando-o. Mas era desperdício matar fracos que nem Eros. E ele era interessante... daquelas pessoas como Gon, Killua, Leorio e Kurapika: tinha uma determinação que valia a pena deixar vivo e ver se desenvolver. Talvez... quem sabe se no futuro ele não seria um excelente rival – como lutador?

Ambos seguiram pela escada. Eros seguia Hisoka, que suspeitava que Naomi estivesse em um dos quartos.

– Quantos quartos! – disse Eros, baixinho.

– É... vamos localizar um vazio para nosso esconderijo fixo.

– Certeza que ela está por aqui?

– Meus sentidos nunca erram ♥ – disse ele, lambendo os lábios.

Eles não estavam na área dos quartos principais, e sim a área dos hóspedes. Focando em um dos quartos, Hisoka fez sinal para que Eros entrasse ali. Eros fechou a porta cuidadosamente. Sequer imaginava que seus passos e outros ruídos que estava fazendo estavam sendo cobertos por Hisoka.

– Acho que podemos ficar aqui. Amanhã, vamos inspecionar a casa.

– E por que não agora?

– Não vamos fazer isso com Don aqui... vamos fazer do meu jeito... garanto que não vai se arrepender.

– Hmm... tudo bem... e então vamos passar o resto da noite aqui, trancados?

– Sim. – Hisoka disse calmamente – você fica em um canto qualquer e eu fico em outro.

– É lógico! – disse Eros, indo para a grande cama de solteiro e se acomodando nela – mas a cama é minha.

Hisoka riu por uns segundos.

– Pode descansar. Eu tomo conta de tudo agora.

– Mas como assim? Vai agir sem mim, então?

– Não... não posso seguir sem você. – disse em certo tom provocativo, o que fez Eros virar a cabeça de lado, ainda olhando o ruivo de cabelos espetados. Hisoka não tinha nenhuma intenção com o outro, a não ser provocar. Conhecê-lo. Mas Eros, sempre malicioso, começou achar aquilo esquisito. Hisoka esquisito. O homem que Naomi ainda gostava esquisito.

Eros mudou de vista, sem sair da posição que estava: com os braços cruzados, encostado nos travesseiros e com as pernas folgadamente esticadas na cama – e sem tirar o coturno que usava. Hisoka se acomodou no chão, pegando antes umas almofadas do divã que tinha aos pés da cama para confortar as costas e os braços.

– ...boa noite. – disse Eros, fechando os olhos para descansar – sabia que não conseguiria dormir ali – e se preparar para a tarefa de amanhã. Estava ansioso em recuperar Naomi logo, mas resolveu seguir o plano do Hisoka.

– Boa noite. – Hisoka fez o mesmo que o outro.

E o mágico esperava o sono vir, quieto. Em nenhum momento, deixou de usar o In, apenas usando para si então – visto que o parceiro de missão estava quieto, tentando dormir também.

E a prisioneira que ambos queriam resgatar se tomava por um impulso sexual grande, satisfazendo-se sozinha em frente ao espelho. Naomi continha os gemidos mais audíveis. Ela se concentrava, cerrando os olhos. Chegando ao clímax. Nesse mesmo tempo, Hisoka sentiu uma sensação agradável por dentro. Sem saber a origem daquilo, ele abriu os olhos, olhando para o teto de parede decorada. Era como uma sensação similar ao orgasmo. Ele respirou profundamente e soltou o ar relaxado. Era muito gostoso sentir aquilo, mas... de onde vinha aquela sensação assim, repentinamente?

A respiração estava um pouco ofegante. Naomi voltava ao normal. De repente, sentiu tédio em se olhar nua, fechando a porta do seu antigo armário e pegando suas roupas.

– Ah, o abajur! – ela voltou a abrir o armário e pegou o abajur, levando até o móvel de cabeceira. Vestiu-se e foi dormir.

E Hisoka pegou no sono aos poucos, com aquela sensação maravilhosa que não o excitava – curiosamente – mas o aliviou bastante a ponto de fazê-lo dormir. E o outro já estava dormindo antes dele.

.....................

No dia seguinte, Don já destrancava a porta do quarto de Naomi, fazendo-a acordar com o barulho.

– Dormiu bem? – ele foi até ela, sentando-se ao seu lado.

– Acordei agora.

– Espero que não tenha acordado de forma bruta... eu vim saber se você vai trabalhar hoje.

– Não, já disse.

– Assim... seu rendimento na empresa cairá... poderá até ser demitida. – ele disse manhosamente, acariciando-lhe a bochecha. Naomi se afastou, ainda deitada.

– ... outro dia eu vou. Ainda não estou preparada em lidar com minha vida daqui para frente.

– Heh... acostumará com o tempo. – ele se levantou – Bem, vou indo agora, até mais tarde. Trarei alguma coisa gostosa para você depois. – e fechou a porta.

Ao ouvir “alguma coisa gostosa para você depois”, lembrou-se do seu gatinho, lá sozinho em sua casa no centro de York Shin.

– Kuro!!! Ah, não! Ele deve estar com fome!!! – ela esfregava as mãos pelo rosto e cabelos, sendo tomada por um desespero ruim. – E se Eros arrombar a porta para salvá-lo, ao menos? – essa ideia lhe tranquilizou mais. Sabia que ele deveria ter feito isso ou até mais. E então o desespero voltou. E Eros? Deveria estar preocupado com ela. Será que ele tentaria uma loucura?

Olhou a janela – outros seguranças vigiavam a entrada. Soltando um palavrão, Naomi maldizia aquela situação em que se encontrava. Enquanto lá dentro da mansão, Hisoka saía do quarto junto com Eros.

– Sinto que há mais gente por essa área...

– Novos seguranças?

– Talvez...

– E aqueles que você fez desaparecer?

– Já desapareceram há tempos... – o ruivo mais velho comentou sorrindo.

– Hum... e agora, que faremos?

– Vamos xeretar tudo aqui. O quarto que estiver trancado será o suspeito.

– Certo. E arrombaremos?

– Na hora certa, Eros...

E seguiram vasculhando as portas dos quartos de hóspedes. E depois de procurarem por outras áreas do segundo andar, o quarto de Naomi ficava mais próximo ao alcance deles. A mão de Eros tentou abrir a porta onde justamente estava Naomi, que se levantou da cama, encostando-se à parede.

– Ei, essa porta está trancada! – Eros alertou Hisoka, que se aproximou e olhou para a porta como se tivesse tentando ver ou ter uma ideia se ela estava realmente lá.

– ... arromba essa porta e tira a Naomi daí rapidamente. Vou à frente para eliminar possíveis seguranças. Siga com ela até aquela porta dos fundos. Se puder, fuja passando pelo muro.

– Certo.

Hisoka saiu correndo e Eros arrombou a porta depois de duas tentativas. Naomi estranhou aquilo, pois Don não precisava fazer aquilo. E seus olhos arregalaram, juntamente com um sorriso de lábios separados em seu rosto, ao reconhecer Eros. Ele a recebeu da mesma forma, indo até ela e a puxando pelos braços, beijando-a nos lábios de forma meio bruta, porém apaixonada. Naomi não esperava aquilo, apenas deixou-se ser beijada. Aquilo lhe aliviava demais, a ponto de algumas lágrimas começarem a se formar no canto interno dos olhos.

– Como... fez para vir? – ela apalpava os braços, vendo se ele era real ou apenas uma miragem.

– Segredo! Vamos embora logo! – ele a puxou pela mão.

– Mas Eros, a casa está cheia de segurança!

– Tenho um ajudante!

– ...ajudante?

– Sim, mas vamos embora logo! – ele deu um puxão que a fez ser quase arrastada dali.

– Meus sapatos! Estou descalça! – Naomi corria junto com ele.

– Depois eu te compro outro par, mas anda mais rápido!

Lá fora, Hisoka esperava ter os dois em vista, enquanto olhava ao redor. Eros chegou com Naomi até o local combinado. Procurou Hisoka e não achou.

– Droga! Cadê ele?

– Quem é?

– Meu ajudante!

– ...

– Ah, que saber?! Vamos tentar sair pelos fundos aqui! – Eros puxou Naomi pela mão e saiu correndo em direção ao muro que dava acesso ao lado de fora.

– Não é muito arriscado?

– Ou assim, ou você fica aqui para sempre!

Hisoka estava no telhado mais baixo da mansão, observando os dois. Eros viu a área livre e foi até o muro da mansão. Ajudou a morena subir pelo muro, levantando-a. Hisoka observava tudo de longe, até sair dali e seguir os dois. De repente, um dos seguranças na frente da casa avisava ao outro que daria uma olhada nos fundos. Até lá, Hisoka já havia entrado em casa novamente, se escondendo ali. Ao ver a porta dos fundos aberta, o segurança gritou pelo outro, que veio correndo. Ao entrarem, ambos tiveram cartas perfuradas por todo o corpo, caindo no chão trêmulos, aparentemente agonizando de dor.

Enquanto isso, os outros dois entraram em um matagal. Eros estava ainda mais perdido que Naomi, que pouco conhecia aquela região.

– E agora? – ele olhava para todos os lados

– Vamos seguir em frente. Talvez encontramos algum vestígio de cidade. – disse Naomi, segundo o outro perdido.

Passaram-se alguns minutos. E Naomi cortou o silêncio.

– Quem foi que te ajudou? Não acha que deve estar te procurando agora?

– Deu-me a ordem de seguir com você longe da casa.

– ...mas quem era? Alguém que eu conheço também?

Eros hesitou em breves segundos em falar que era o tal namorado dela, até que...

– ...alguém que não te vê há muito tempo... pelo visto. Vou contar depois...

Naomi fez uma cara de confusa. Depois de vasculharem aquele grande matagal, eles conseguiram encontrar uma estrada. De longe, viram a ponte que ligava York Shin a uma cidade mais próxima. Respiraram profundamente, olhando um para o outro.

– Acha que eu te deixaria para trás, Naomi?

– ...desconfiava que não. Aconteceram coisas horríveis durante esse tempo todo!

Ele a abraçou, e foi correspondido. Mas desfez o abraço para seguir com ela aquela longa estrada vazia em busca de alguma carona. Sempre de mão dada a ela, protegendo-a.

.....................

– O quê?! Como assim?! Verifiquem a casa toda! Tranquem todos os quartos e todas as portas, já estou chegando! – Don desligou furioso o telefone, saindo antes do expediente sem dar nenhuma satisfação.

Praguejando, o loiro foi correndo até a casa de Naomi. Teve dificuldade, por causa do trânsito complicado. Travado no engarrafamento, ligou para Hisoka, que não atendeu.

– Raios! Por que ele me mantém o celular desligado?! – Don quase quebrou o aparelho em suas mãos.

Contratou mais seguranças pelo seu celular. Chegando mais homens ali, verificaram todas as partes da casa e fecharam as portas de todos os cômodos. Desativando a Textura Enganosa que formou sobre a pequena pilha de corpos nos fundos da casa, Hisoka deixou bem à vista a cena assustadora para os outros seguranças, que ficaram receosos.

– Quem fez isso?! – perguntou um deles.

Don chegou ao local, colocando o carro na garagem apressadamente, derrubando um pequeno poste próximo. Saiu do carro e foi até os seguranças.

– O que aconteceu?!

– A vítima não escapou, está no quarto dela. Mas alguém tentou entrar aqui.

– ...não era um homem encapuzado, não é?

– Não deu para perceber, Sr. Don... foi tudo muito rápido.

– Sr. Don, temos muitos de nossos homens mortos lá nos fundos! – veio um outro segurança com uma metralhadora de porte pequeno na mão.

– Vamos até lá! – o loiro foi correndo.

Ao ver a pilha dos corpos, aproximou-se e tirou uma carta encravada no crânio de um deles. Olhou bem a carta... reconheceu aquilo.

– Não... não é possível... – disse Don, com a carta na mão.

Ele entrou em casa, pedindo aos outros que continuem vigiando por fora. Entrou no quarto de Naomi. Tudo quieto... e ela aparentemente embaixo do edredom. Ele se aproximou devagarinho, aliviado – pelo menos Naomi estava lá. Ou ele pensava que era ela.

– Ei, Naomi... está dormindo?

Nenhum sinal de movimento. De repente, Don pensou em algo terrível, associando ao que viu: o ataque de cartas... a casa invadida... o celular de Hisoka que não tocava... o corpo de Naomi sem vida e escondido ali? Seria real essa possibilidade? Ele tirou o cobertor subitamente e aliviou-se – não era Naomi. Mas ficou surpreso ao ver outra pessoa...

– O que faz aí, Hisoka?! Cadê a Naomi? – Don gritou.

– Naomi está bem... – ele se levantou da cama – e agora... é hora de resolvermos uma coisinha ♣

– Do que está falando?!


	25. O Reencontro - IV

Don e Hisoka se encararam.

– Eu realmente espero que você... não esteja atrapalhando... em vez de ajudar. Eu te contratei para ajudar!

– E não ajudei? – o ruivo perguntou cinicamente – Só que... vi que a pessoa que escolheu para brincar não é a pessoa correta...

Don piscou os olhos por trás dos óculos escuros. Suspirou, com as mãos na cintura.

– ...pessoa correta... afinal, onde quer chegar, Hisoka?

– Quero dizer que Naomi não é a pessoa certa para você brincar. Descobri isso recentemente... logo, resolvi parar aqui mesmo antes que fizesse algo muito feio... – ele falava de forma irritantemente calma.

Don rangeu os dentes.

– Eu não contratei para dar opinião... eu contratei você para que trouxesse a garota para mim e vigiasse para que não fugisse.

– E meu serviço já rendeu bastante...

Don atirou a carta contra Hisoka, que facilmente a pegou entre os dedos.

– ...deve ter visto a surpresinha que deixei lá fora. –  comentou o ruivo, olhando para a carta.

– Traidor! Simplesmente um traidor! – ele tirou uma arma de dentro do paletó e apontou para Hisoka, que brincava com a carta entre os dedos, fazendo-a desaparecer e reaparecer.

– Não, não quero ser morto assim tão facilmente... quero uma luta decente entre nós.

– Cala a boca! – gritou o homem.

O grito de Don ferveu um pouco o sangue do ruivo, mas este se manteve. Don aproximou-se com a arma e apontou bem no nariz do mágico, que reagia como se tivesse vendo uma borboleta pousada em seu nariz.

– Aviso antes: posso morrer, mas te garanto que ela também vai comigo... se eu não ficar com ela.

– Morrer todos vamos um dia, não é? O que ganharemos no final de tudo, então?– respondeu ironicamente.

Don atacou Hisoka com a arma, tentando acertar o nariz, mas este se esquivou facilmente, sem contra-atacar.

– Vamos... você pode fazer muito melhor que simplesmente me atacar com uma arma! – ele desafiava o loiro.

– Tem razão... antes de te matar, seria legal me divertir um pouco...

Don deu um sorriso maroto e já havia colocado em prática sua habilidade de cópia transformando sua aura. Seu _Nen_ era de Transformação e ele podia combinar com Materialização. Ele guardou a arma, mas tirou umas cordas de médio porte e mostrou para ele. Hisoka observou se tinha alguma aura naquilo e viu-se amarrado nos pulsos, antebraços e panturrilhas. Imediatamente, as cordas criadas por Don – maiores e mais firmes que as originais –  o jogaram no chão, apertando-o. Hisoka sentiu uma considerável dor, mas nada que o abalasse. Afinal, ele nem sabia mais o que era dor na vida.

O loiro se aproximou, pondo-se atrás de Hisoka e amarrou as cordas reais em volta da garganta do outro.

– Vamos primeiramente quanto tempo você resiste sendo enforcado.

Hisoka olhava-o seriamente. Don deu o nó na garganta cuidadosamente e começou a puxá-lo pela garganta. Hisoka sentiu que não poderia se mover com facilidade. Encarou o loiro que sorria sadicamente. E ele começou a ser levantado apenas pelo pescoço, sendo puxado por Don. Hisoka firmou seu pescoço meio grosso, tentando não deixar a corda afundar na carne. Don observou essa resistência.

– Gargalo de ouro, hein?! Acho que devo apertar um pouco mais, um minutinho...

Ele incrementou a corda real com a aura, deixando mais firme. Hisoka já não conseguia mais resistir com o pescoço e a corda aprofundava na carne. Ainda dava para suportar a falta de ar. Não que fosse tão necessário passar por aquilo, mas era o tempo que precisava para conhecer a técnica dele para contra-atacar.

– Hehehe... está tão indefeso... apesar de querer ser resistente... e realmente, você é bem resistente, Hisoka! Mas vejo que, em minutos, vai perder totalmente o ar!

A raiva e a sede de matar cresciam em Hisoka a cada minuto que ele ia perdendo o ar. E ele adorava isso.

– E então, Hisoka? Quero ver você tentar sair dessa! Hahahah!

De repente, Don sentiu algo pressionando por dentro, um pouco mais para o lado esquerdo. Ele olhou para onde começou a doer muito: tinha uma grossa goma esticada e enrolada dentro do pescoço dele. Hisoka tinha lançado sua goma elástica dentro da garganta dele antes mesmo dele começar a amarrar a corda em volta do pescoço.

– Você... está sem saída também... – disse Hisoka, com um sorriso branco e sádico nos lábios. Don sentiu um pânico diante daquilo, pois sabia que ele o sufocaria. Como ele fez isso? O loiro não sabia dizer e nem ter uma ideia de como ele poderia atravessar a pele e grudar a goma elástica dentro dos órgãos internos. Sem nenhum vestígio de carne aberta. Desesperado, ele deu um puxão único e pisou nas costas de Hisoka, facilitando mais a asfixia do ruivo. E a _Bungee Gum_ do Hisoka apertou a traqueia e o esôfago, tirando o ar dele com dor e força. Ambos não soltaram suas respectivas presas, ainda tentando resistir ao ataque um do outro. E Don acabou não resistindo por muito tempo, e foi afrouxando o pescoço do ruivo, que conseguia respirar aos poucos – com dificuldade, mas aos poucos. Não sendo diretamente pego nos órgãos mais vitais, Hisoka facilmente estrangulava o outro, mesmo caído no chão de bruços e respirando ofegantemente. Don já estava com a cabeça quase roxa, agonizando até perder todo o ar e a consciência. Ao vê-lo aparentemente morto, ele tirou sua goma de dentro da garganta dele, deixando uma pequena ferida aberta.

– Oh... dessa vez, deixei escapulir vestígios disso...

Já de pé e diante do corpo jogado do seu inimigo, Hisoka aproveitou e cortou profundamente a garganta, fazendo com que aquele excesso de sangue naquela região da cabeça espirrar em sua calça larga.

– É... você me deu um susto agora... – disse o ruivo, massageando a própria garganta e pigarreando um pouco.

Hisoka saiu dali tranquilamente. Teve que dar de cara com mais seguranças que dispararam, porém atacou-os sanguinariamente como sempre. Na frente da casa, Hisoka ficou parado, olhando.

– Aqui se encerra todas as suas dores, Naomi... – e ele se retirou dali. Pouco tempo depois, vieram alguns carros de polícia que cercaram toda aquela área. Fizeram verificação de toda a mansão. Quem tinha feito a denúncia foi a própria Naomi, num departamento de polícia mais próximo. Enquanto isso, Eros ligava para o chefe avisando que havia conseguido resgatar a tal pessoa que havia sido sequestrada, logo não precisava mais da ajuda do chefe. Naomi contou tudo sobre seu chefe e onde ele trabalhava. Depois de um tempo, todos os departamentos de York Shin receberam uma notícia trágica, envolvendo assassinato em um dos bairros mais ricos de York Shin – a mansão de Naomi estava interditada. Mais uma vez, Hisoka desapareceu daquelas bandas. Precisava descansar um pouco para poder rever Naomi. Falaria com ela, nem que fosse pela última vez. Ele não tinha certeza se ela voltaria com ele. Viu em Eros um homem perfeito o qual ela poderia se apaixonar. E ele cuidava bem dela.

Mas algo ele não podia mudar dentro de si: o amor que sentia por ela. Um amor que o deixava curiosamente inseguro. Nunca imaginou ficar inseguro por causa de mulher. Queria tanto poder se desculpar por certas coisas, mas... nem sabia por onde começar.

.....................

Uma notícia abalava York Shin e a famosa empresa de jornal da cidade: encontrado morto um dos socialites e chefes da própria empresa, acusado de assédio e rapto de uma de suas colegas de trabalho – Naomi pediu anonimato sobre ela e foi aceito. Ela ainda não acreditava no que tinha visto nas fotos tirada pela polícia. Ela duvidava muito que Eros tinha feito aquilo... mas quem? E ele disse que tinha um ajudante. Mas ela não quis falar nada a respeito daquele incidente. No fundo, sentiu uma tristeza grande por tudo aquilo, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia alívio. Agora, a polícia averiguava o misterioso assassino que não deixou vestígios algum. Ela e Eros tiveram que fazer pequenos exames de corpo de delito. Vistos como inocentes, foram liberados sem nenhum problema. O chefe de Eros e dono do clube onde ele trabalhava também foi chamado. No início, o homem enorme de pele morena e cabelos bem negros, penteados para trás, ficou assustado mais pelo risco de perder um empregado que ser envolvido no caso; mas depois de prestar um pequeno interrogatório em relação ao Don – frequente conhecido da boate -, pode ser liberado. Foram duas semanas para Naomi resolver esse caso de uma vez. Naomi quis leiloar a casa e pegar o dinheiro para si, para fazer uma coisa que planejava desde o início. A parte da herança dos pais – uma fortuna bem considerável – ela conseguiu recuperar, assim como também conseguiu ter seu status de solteira novamente. Don também estava envolvido em outros crimes, mas não poderia pagar por mais nada. A morte dele também foi assunto entre os _Hunters_ , assim como o recente escândalo.

Duas semanas depois, Naomi resolveu ir até onde Don estava descansando para sempre. Eros a levou de moto até o cemitério onde também estavam repousando os pais dela, ainda meio contrariado por ela ficar se envolvendo no que já passou. Sozinha, Naomi depositou uma rosa branca na lápide. Começou a chorar.

– Tudo poderia ter saído melhor... por que foi tão teimoso consigo mesmo? – Naomi perguntou.

Depois de uns minutos, limpou as lágrimas e saiu dali. Odiava visitar cemitérios. Mas sentiu que deveria deixar uma rosa branca em sinal de perdão. Sequer quis rever as lápides dos pais, que morreram em um acidente provocado pelo recente falecido. Eros viu Naomi se aproximando, com o nariz avermelhado. Ficou com pena dela. Queria tanto fazê-la feliz de verdade... mas a vida dela era cruelmente mais forte.

– Não vamos voltar aqui por um bom tempo... está bem?

– ...tudo bem. Você está certo. – disse ela, com a voz meio alterada devido ao choro de antes.

Voltaram para o antigo duplo apartamento onde moravam. Eros desceu da moto, ajudando Naomi sair e tirar o capacete. Olhou Naomi, acariciando a face dela.

– Ainda quero ver um sorrisinho, nem que seja pequeno, em seu rosto.

– Mais para frente... porque nesses dias meu humor está ainda baixo.

– Vamos entrar. Você vai no meu ou eu vou no seu? – Eros se referia ao apartamento deles.

– No meu, quero ver como está o Kuro. Ele ainda não melhorou da gastrite.

– Tadinho... não sei como ele não morreu em ficar um tempo sem comer.

– Pelo menos ele ainda está comigo...

– E eu...

Naomi pegou na mão dele e beijou amistosamente. Eros sorriu vendo-a tão carinhosa com ele.

– Vamos, então.

Dentro do apartamento dela, Naomi pode ver como estava o gatinho. Eros se ofereceu para ajudar a fazer o lanche da tarde, sendo permitido por ela. Enquanto comiam uns sanduíches, Naomi resolveu tocar novamente em uma coisa que queria descobrir.

– Eros... foi esse seu ajudante que matou Don, não foi?

– ...deve ter sido. Ele ficou lá, quando fugi com você dali.

– E eu o conheço?

Eros parou com o sanduíche na mão, olhando para ela.

– ...sim. Não sei se falo isso agora enquanto você está se recuperando emocionalmente...

– Não vou me chocar... o que mais me choca é essa minha curiosidade. E não me leva a mal... mas sinto que está me escondendo uma coisa importante.

– ...talvez... – e mordeu o sanduíche.

– Então, vamos terminar o lanche... depois você me conta lá no sofá.

– Está bem.

Depois do lanche, ambos sentaram no sofá, um ao lado do outro.

– Conta, vai.

– ...na noite em que te procurei feito doido aqui... uma pessoa me apareceu e me explicou o que estava havendo. Inicialmente, acreditei que essa pessoa estava envolvida no seu sequestro... e estava indiretamente... mas ela queria que eu ajudasse a salvá-la.

– Envolvida... indiretamente?

– Sim. Tinha sido contratada por esse canalha para ajudar no rapto, mas resolveu traí-lo.

– ...mas quem era, afinal? Conhecido meu?

– Um importante conhecido... uma criatura esquisita, realmente... só o perdoei porque quis te salvar...

 

“Uma criatura esquisita”...

 

– Um homem meio doido, sabe... e realmente doido, por te deixar tão sozinha nesse mundo selvagem...

 

“...e realmente doido, por te deixar tão sozinha nesse mundo selvagem...”

 

– Veste-se de forma tão incomum... bem estranho mesmo...

 

“Veste-se de forma tão incomum...”

 

– E então, Naomi... tem a ideia de quem pode ser? Ele me confirmou o que você já tinha me confirmado.

 

Naomi arregalou os olhos e pôs a mão na boca, aparentando surpresa. Eros riu daquilo.

– Acho que talvez você já saiba.

– Hisoka! – ela exclamou dando um leve salto no sofá.

– Quem?!

– Hisoka... essa pessoa se chamava Hisoka?

– ...não me lembro se disse que se chamava... como é mesmo?

– Hi-so-ka. – ela soletrou.

– ...mas me afirmou que era seu namorado, quando perguntei.

Naomi não sabia se sorria ou chorava. Levantou-se, andando em volta do sofá.

– Se era realmente ele, por que ele não veio com você na hora me que me tirou do quarto?! Por que ele não veio falar comigo?! – ela perguntava eufórica.

– Acalma esse fogo aí, Naomi! ...isso eu não sei, aí você liga para ele. Venha cá... senta aqui. Você deve se acalmar primeiro, vem! – ele deu umas palmadinhas no assento do sofá, querendo que ela se acalmasse.

– Ele... te afirmou isso? Como é o cabelo dele, é ruivo? Tem a pintura de uma estrela e uma gota no rosto? – Naomi começou a dar as características dele, e Eros foi confirmando. Coincidiam os fatos sobre Hisoka, e ele confirmava apenas com a cabeça. E o que mais chamou a atenção em Eros foram aquela estrela e gota que ele usava no rosto.

Mais calma, ela voltou a sentar ao lado de Eros.

– Ele te deixou algum número de contato?

– Isso não, e eu mesmo nem quis!

– ...tem como me ajudar a reencontrar com ele?

– Realmente não sei, Naomi... ele só me procurou apenas para isso. Você tem contato com ele pelo celular, não? Peça para ele venha aqui!

– ...mas ele hesita em me encontrar, é sempre assim!

– Idiota!

– ...quem?

– Ele, claro... e você também, um pouco. – Eros se levantou, indo até a janela aberta.

Naomi abaixou a cabeça.

– Eu precisava falar com ele uma coisa... mas estou realmente confusa.

– ...o que seria?

– Eu o amo, mas... sabe, odeio essa distância. Queria resolver isso, mas pessoalmente...

– Termina com ele. Ou só pressiona ele, Naomi... se ele te amar mesmo, ele vem. – ele falava olhando para o céu – se ele não vier nem agora para ver como está... sinto dizer... que ele só te trata como um anjo da guarda, e não como um namorado. – terminou voltando a olhá-la.

– ...tem razão.

– Naomi, responda-me com sinceridade... você me ama de alguma forma?

A morena fitou o rapaz sem responder por alguns segundos.

– ...promete não rir e nem ficar triste?

– Pode falar.

– Você... mexeu demais comigo, Eros. Não apenas pela carência em que me encontro... falo em todos os sentidos. Eu... me arriscaria em ficar com você, mesmo que...

– ...eu trabalhasse como stripper e garoto de programa, não é?

– ...sim. Mas eu morreria de ciúmes!

– Eu largaria toda essa vida que ainda curto... se realmente me envolvesse num relacionamento sério.

– ...bom saber disso.

– E o que mais?

– ...eu ficaria com você se... eu não tivesse conhecido antes o Hisoka. Já quis esquecê-lo, mas... não sei te explicar... é como se algo nos unisse...

– Será que ele pensa o mesmo, garotona? – ele perguntou com as mãos sem luvas no bolso da calça de couro apertada.

– ...é isso que quero ouvir dele, ter certeza de que ele só quer ser apenas um anjo da guarda, como você mesmo disse.

– E se... ele te deixasse seguir em frente solteira... – ele se aproximava dela – você... ficaria comigo? – perguntou com sua típica voz grave e levemente rouca.

Naomi abaixou a cabeça, fechando os olhos por uns segundos. Quando voltou a olhar para ele, Eros já estava em diante dela. Tinha a sinceridade em seus olhos. Eros tinha a melhor das intenções com aquela moça por quem estava cada vez mais atraído. Não só atraído, mas também apaixonado.

– Sabe quando disse que sente algo que te une a esse cara sem uma explicação? Eu sinto o mesmo por você, Naomi. Muito antes de saber de sua vida... quando a vi pela primeira vez, não senti apenas dó... olhei para você... vi que parecia ser uma garota especial... e é coisa rara encontrar garotas assim... aliás, é coisa rara eu me interessar por alguém de forma romântica.

– ...é?

– Olha a vida que eu levo! Tem como ter chances de me envolver assim?

– E você... abandonaria essa vida que você disse que gosta... para ficar comigo?

– É. Afirmo novamente sua pergunta.

– Vou pensar muito nisso... mas... se puder, ajuda-me a encontrar com ele, por favor!

– Ajudo...se for possível, não?

.....................

De noite, após o vizinho ir embora, Naomi pegou aquele smartphone e ligou para o mesmo número. Foi até a sua cama, de costas para a janela, sentando-se. A chamada estava sendo executada. E foi atendida.

– Ei, Hisoka... bom que atendeu.

– Bom saber que está bem...

– Eu já sei que você esteve envolvido no meu resgate, não é?

Hisoka, do outro lado da linha, fez uma pequena careta.

– ...exatamente. Ele já te contou logo, não é? Queria te fazer essa surpresa quando nos revermos.

– É por isso que quero revê-lo logo! Quero também agradecer...

– ...claro. Espero que não tenha se esquecido de mim...

– Quero te contar tudo que passei, mas tudo mesmo! Mas pessoalmente. Não por esse aparelho!

– Eu ia te fazer uma surpresa no momento que a reencontrasse... mas vendo-a assim tão ansiosa e ainda tão fragilizada, vamos pular a brincadeira... sabe a Praça Central?

– Conheço.

– Será que amanhã, depois do seu expediente... poderia me encontrar na entrada local?

Naomi ficou receosa, de repente, ao ouvir aquele convite.

– ...queria que viesse até minha casa. É mais seguro.

– Ora, ora... não me diga que ainda tem medo de mim?

– ...tenho.

Ele sorriu. Não ficou chateado e nem surpreso. Naomi não mudou em nada, mesmo.

– Pois transforma esse medo em doce, e traga-o para mim. É pegar ou largar?

– ...tudo bem, vou pensar...

– Não quero que pense... quero a resposta agora.

– ...está aceito o encontro. Sairei do trabalho e vou direto para lá. Na entrada da praça.

– Vamos nos divertir muito ali... ah, não traga seu amiguinho!

– ...ele sempre vem me buscar no fim do expediente. O que eu digo para ele?

– Bem... ele já me conhece... não vai ficar tão desconfiado assim.

– Você se engana! ...ele é bastante cuidadoso comigo... foi nesse tempo todo...

– Entendo... – Hisoka conteve um suspiro de tédio – mas o encontro será só nosso. Promete?

– Prometo.

– Estarei em ponto. Ou tentarei... espero que não se aborreça se eu atrasar um pouco... – disse ele, para provocar de forma infantil a outra.

Naomi fez uma careta ao ouvir aquilo. Mas que importava as provocações dele... a saudade era maior...e a ansiedade em revê-lo também. E dessa vez, Hisoka não estava brincando. Queria finalmente revê-la. Não poderia mais deixa-la sozinha aos cuidados de um homem que não fosse ele. Não mais.


	26. O Reencontro - V

Era curioso em ver como o tempo tinha passado de forma rápida e lenta ao mesmo tempo. Desde o distante dia em que Hisoka conheceu Naomi até o resgate dela naquela semana. Já fazia dois anos que ele não a via? Nem viu o tempo passar. Ou suas ambições envolvendo Kuroro não o fez perceber isso. Mas sim, sentia falta dela. A brincadeira de esconde-esconde já estava terminando. E seria em torno de algumas horas. Hisoka já estava ali atrás do portão enorme de grade levemente enferrujada. Já estava chegando à noite e o céu adquiria um tom roxo, contraste dos raios avermelhados do Sol que se punha e da cor azul escuro que vinha com o anoitecer.

Duas pequenas ruas davam acesso ao portão principal. A entrada se estendia até um denso arvoredo. Grandes áreas gramadas, com um belo paisagismo e caminhos asfaltados, faziam a ligação entre essas duas ruas, cada uma com um destino próprio. Cruzando a entrada principal, dava para se deparar com um amplo jardim, rico em vegetação, brinquedos para crianças e áreas exclusivas para piqueniques.

Chegado o fim do expediente, Naomi saiu logo da empresa do jornal, encontrando-se com Eros que já a esperava na moto.

– Então... você vai encontra-lo naquele parque?

– Vou sim... e a sós.

– ...vou ficar de guarda em volta da área. Já estou avisando.

– Eu até gostaria que fizesse isso... mas... não vai espiar, hein?!

– Ai, ai... –  riu Eros, maliciando aquele pedido – eu espero que nenhum guarda faça isso em vez de mim. O mico vai ser maior para uma escritora...

– Ah, vira essa boca para lá! Além disso, sou conhecida apenas por pseudônimo.

– Claire Noir... bom, já pôs o capacete?

– Vou botar.

E depois da Naomi colocar o capacete, Eros se dirigiu até o local. De longe, Hisoka ouviu um barulho de moto. Sentiu que Naomi estava próxima. Em um canto, observou a moto que já conhecia estacionando perto da porta. Naomi desceu e entregou o capacete ao homem encapuzado.

– Qualquer coisa, grita. Ouviu?! – pediu Eros, em um tom mais sério.

– Tudo bem...

Naomi deu o capacete para ele e foi em direção ao portão, correndo tranquilamente pela rua que dava acesso ao local. Era uma expectativa tão gostosa... parece que o medo que ela sentia por ele estava desaparecendo ali. Ao chegar ao portão, Naomi parou, respirou fundo o ar gostoso de plantas. Olhou para os lados, não havia uma alma sequer.

– Hisoka... espero que não se atrase demais... – disse ela, bem baixinho.

De repente, ela ouviu barulho entre os galhos das árvores. Naomi não saiu dali.

– Se tiver por aí, venha! – Naomi arriscou em dirigir sua voz para aqueles galhos.

E por trás de uma árvore bem troncuda, um vulto apareceu, sendo visível para a moça que olhou assustada para trás. Pela luz fraca que vinha dos postes, dava para perceber aos poucos quem era. De repente, seu coração começou a bater mais forte. Um misto de medo e ansiedade. Ela respirou bem, colocando as mãos unidas em direção ao peito.

Aqueles olhos assustados... aquela criatura pequena e frágil... novamente diante de si – aquilo parecia enfeitiçá-lo. O ruivo se aproximava mais, até ficar uns passos distantes dela. Ambos trocaram olhares, sem falar absolutamente nada. Nem parecia que haviam combinado aquele encontro.

A morena desceu as mãos, ficando de frente para ele. Deixou a alça da bolsa que estava no ombro descer, deixando a bolsa cair. Era como se estivessem primeiramente se reencontrando com os olhos. Os dois anos decorridos, desde a última vez que se viram, haviam produzido modificações bem sutis em ambas as fisionomias. Mas a essência de cada um era a mesma.

– Era isso que tanto desejava? – disse ele, com os lábios curvados em um sorriso maroto.

– ...isso era para ontem... – respondeu Naomi em uma doce ironia, sem acreditar que ouvia aquela voz tão dissimulada tão pertinho, com toque levemente suave ao terminar as falas.

– ...está mais esquiva que antes... você amadureceu mais um pouco. Só espero que isso não tenha te desanimado.

– ...desculpa.

E ela mencionou dar um passo a frente. Ele estendeu as duas mãos, tão pálidas e mais ainda contra a luz fraca dos postes ali. Sentindo confiança, ela caminhou até ele e deu as mãos, e ambos ficaram apertando veemente, um olhando sorridente para o outro.

– Você não imagina... o quanto precisei de você... e não dos outros, exatamente... entende? – ela apertava os lábios, sentindo os olhos umedecerem. Hisoka a achou mais frágil que antes, talvez a única coisa realmente diferente nela – também, por tudo o que ocorreu com ela... talvez fosse por isso que não se enciumou do tal vizinho.

Ele a puxou e a abraçou forte, cortando aquele princípio de conversa. Era bom demais ter o toque dela. Em um _flash_ de segundo, arrependeu-se da demora desse encontro. Naomi desabou em um choro feliz e não amargurado. Hisoka caminhou ainda abraçada nela até mais perto da árvore troncuda onde estava escondido antes. Ele encostou-se à árvore, deixando a outra mergulhada em seu peito, dessa vez amenizando o choro e apenas descansando com a cabeça ali. Estava uma noite fria, mas ambos nem sentiram um arrepio sequer que incomodasse. Ela se aninhou no corpo dele, sem falar mais nada. Havia se acalmado por dentro. Era e melhor sensação que teve desde a época em que tinha conseguido morar sozinha – ou até melhor.

Ficaram assim por aproximadamente um minuto e meio, até que Hisoka tomou uma iniciativa.

– Está melhor agora? Estou cansado em ficar aqui sendo espremido pelo tronco e por você... – mas no fundo estava amando estar com ela assim, apenas queria mudar de posição.

– ...estou. E você? Cansando em ser esmagado por mim?

– Só nessa posição. Agora, quero uma outra... – disse de forma envolvente, puxando-a para baixo, fazendo ambos sentarem no chão terroso. Ele apoiou as mãos atrás da cabeça dela para aproximar e beijar os lábios como beijou na vez em que se separaram. Só que naquele momento o gosto não era mais de saudades. Nem para ele e nem para ela, que correspondeu o beijo da mesma forma, abraçando-o pelo pescoço. E ficaram naquele beijo contínuo por longo tempo, sem se preocupar com a presença de outra pessoa ali. Havia mais pessoas naquele parque, mas estavam longe de onde o casal estava. Ele deslizou uma das belas mãos masculinas e de unhas compridas em torno da parte de trás do pescoço dela, mordiscando levemente seu lábio inferior; ela atreveu-se a mover a língua ligeiramente acima dos lábios dele, querendo morder seus lábios, mas se contentou com outra mordiscada gentil dele.

– ...quer continuar em outro lugar? – perguntou ela em sussurro.

Ele fez com a cabeça que não, voltando a beijá-la da mesma forma anterior. Naomi se lembrou rapidamente da menção de Eros em relação aos guardas que podiam estar rondando ali fazendo a segurança.

– ...e ele vai vir te buscar ou te deixou em minhas mãos? – ele interrompeu os beijos para perguntar uma dúvida que surgiu na cabeça.

– Ah, mas eu aviso para ele... depois... – disse ela, abraçando-o e beijando-lhe o pescoço grosso e macio.

Hisoka deixou para lá sua dúvida, visto que agora ela queria só ficar com ele. Soltando seus lábios, ela começou a beijar a trilha longa do pescoço até seu queixo. Ele ergueu seu queixo com um sorriso curvando os lábios meio finos, assim facilitando Naomi a alcançar melhor sua garganta. Com os olhos semicerrados, ele a deixava beijar e acariciar seu tórax por cima da roupa, fazendo-o arfar e erguer seu tórax. Sem contar que, mais embaixo, ele já estava erguido. E como se fosse um golpe recebido, o ruivo tinha caído de costas no chão ao Naomi quase subir por cima dele. Não fez nenhuma menção de se levantar; como se aquilo não tivesse sido mais que uma carícia, enquanto controlava seus gemidos. Os olhos castanhos ainda tinham um brilho inocente, mesmo por trás daquele jeito todo dela existindo uma pessoa faminta por toques, carícias... sexo.

– Quer ser esmagado por mim assim, agora?

– ...se não tenho saída... – disse, lambendo os lábios após terminar de falar.

Ela imediatamente o beijou, sem deixa-lo lamber os lábios direito. E assim, fizeram uma fusão maravilhosa de línguas e lábios, num beijo cheio de desejos totalmente sexuais. O tempo parava ao redor deles. Naquela hora, enquanto os olhos castanhos encaravam aqueles olhos dourados, pareciam que tudo a redor sumia e tudo era apenas eles dois. Não havia mais nada ao redor, naquele ataque erótico entre os corpos, a não ser eles. Um ritmo conhecido... e que há muito tempo não eram experimentado pelos dois.

Naomi desceu com as mãos pelo seu torso e abdômen definido, puxando a camisa por dentro daquela cintura apertada. Ele se torceu quando ela acariciou com os dedos ao redor do seu umbigo. Seu pênis estava ereto e erguido. Mas esse o próprio teve a atitude em descer um pouco as calças e soltá-lo. E olhando para ela cheio de luxúria. Desinibida, a morena envolveu o pênis com uma de suas mãos pequenas e delicadas, acariciando da ponta à base. Ela olhou para cima e seus olhos se encontraram com os dele. Curvou-se e lentamente começou a chupar a ponta do órgão fálico grosso e comprido, saboreando-se em seu desejo carnal. Foi impossível para o outro se conter em caretas e gemidos, enquanto a mão subia e descia, massageando seu comprimento cobrindo seu pênis, lubrificando-o com a saliva e fazendo carinho. Sentindo o órgão pulsar louco por penetrá-la, Hisoka pegou-a pelos ombros, fazendo-a tirar a boca em torno do pênis para estendê-la no chão, desabotoando a calça comprida e puxando-a rapidamente até o calcanhar dela, afastando-lhe as pernas uma da outra segurando-a pelos joelhos.

– Renda-se, Naomi. Agora é hora da minha vitória! – ele começou a brincar como se fosse uma luta, ajeitando seu órgão na entrada da vagina dela.

– Acha mesmo que vou deixá-lo me vencer assim, tão facilmente? – entrando na brincadeira, ela desabotoava a blusa e levantava o sutiã, exibindo os mimosos seios.

Ele caiu de rosto em cima dos seios dela quando a penetrou, movendo-se com ânsia de gozar. Ela gemeu, jogando um pouco seu quadril para frente. E ele seguia metendo fundo dentro do corpo dela, enquanto ela simulava empurrar de volta seu pênis, soltando por um momento e ligeiramente. E ela repetia esse movimento com os músculos da vagina, o que só o fez enlouquecer e murmurar algo ininteligível entre os seios cheirosos dela.

– Aaaahh.... ah, sua... ahhh... – ele finalizava seu gozo que nem um louco, quase virando os olhos e quase também encravando as unhas nos joelhos de sua mulher ali.

A melhor sensação ela não poderia sentir fora das garras dele. Era assim que Naomi se sentia sendo possuída daquela forma por Hisoka. Podia sentir o sexo dele pulsando lentamente dentro dela, que estava tão molhada. Um calor agradável percorria por cada centímetro de sua pele. Fechando os olhos, ela apreciou a sensação de satisfação completa. Ele descansava entre os seios dela confortavelmente como se fosse um bebê. O fraco perfume dela o agradava. Apesar de satisfeito, um calor começou a afoguear seu corpo, mexendo-se levemente dentro dela, que parecia encharcada de tão úmida. Naomi soltou um leve suspiro. Aos poucos, vinha o cheiro de terra ao olfato deles, e eles ainda não perceberam que estavam sujos de terra.

– ...Hisoka.

– ...sim?

– Venha ficar comigo lá no apartamento... – ela pediu enquanto acariciava-lhe os cabelos ruivos e macios, até mais que os do Eros, que eram levemente ressecados e porosos nas pontas.

– Quer que eu more ali?

– Sim.

– Mas não se lembra... que eu quero que saia dali?

– ...sim... mas... não queria sair da minha moradia.

– Por quê? – ele desconfiava que fosse por causa do Eros, mas nada mencionou para que ela não se aborrecesse.

– ...eu já me acostumei ali... há anos... e não me vejo morado em outro lugar... a não ser que você esteja comigo, pelo menos.

– Ah, bom ouvir isso agora...

– Mas queria que passasse a noite comigo hoje.

– ...lá?

– Onde mais seria? – terminou a pergunta beijando-lhe a nuca.

– ...tudo bem. Só por esse nosso reencontro, aceito.

Era difícil para ele resistir aquelas carícias todas. Mas ele realmente planejava tirá-la dali. Levantaram-se, ajeitando as roupas. Riram ao perceberem a sujeira de terra neles.

– Eu... vou avisar para o Eros para que não venha verificar se estou bem... – pegou seu outro _smartphone_.

– ...não usa aquele que deixei com você?

– Aquele eu deixei apenas para receber suas ligações. Desde quando me entregou.

Hisoka apreciou ouvir aquilo. Era um bom sinal.

– Espera um momentinho, Hisoka... alô? Eros, sou eu... está tudo bem! Sim, incrivelmente bem! Não se preocupe, deu tudo certo aqui... e ele mesmo vai me levar para a casa... ele quer, fazer o quê?

Hisoka ria baixinho daquela conversa.

– ...sim, entendo... mas vou retornar a ligação, caso precisar. Não se preocupa comigo, promete? Pode deixar, beijos... até mais! – e ela encerrou a conversa no telefone – ganhei um irmão zeloso, nesse tempo...

– Ele parece bem protetor da minha Naomi.

Naomi deu leve tapinha no ombro dele.

– Não precisa ter ciúmes.

– Quando chegarmos à sua casa, vamos colocar muitos assuntos em dia.

– Claro! Vamos logo, então! Já estou começando a sentir um friozinho...

Ele abraçou-a, para caminhar junto com ela.

– Vamos então.

Alguém estava ali, um pouco mais distante do portão principal da praça. O casal decidiu pegar o primeiro táxi que alcançasse, assim fazendo. E a moto os seguiu, vendo aonde aquele táxi pararia.

.....................

Eros seguiu os dos bem disfarçadamente. Hisoka já suspeitava isso, mas fingiu que nada tinha percebido – apesar de ter visto por acaso a moto pelo retrovisor do táxi. Os dois chegaram até aquele apartamento de dois andares.

– Agora você vai entrar pela porta da frente.

– É... só conheço seu lar do quarto para a janela dele... e aquela árvore em frente.

– É.

Naomi foi à frente, subindo pelas escadas um pouco apressada e abrindo a porta.

– Entra... só não repara meu humilde lar.

Hisoka achou tudo tão simples e agradável... e para uma menina que cresceu numa mansão... surpreendia-se como era feliz ali, em seu “ninho”.

– Hisoka... vou trocar essas roupas e tomar uma ducha... se quiser, pode vir também.

– Vou depois... antes gostaria de beber alguma água, será que posso...

– Sim, tem água na geladeira! – disse Naomi, lá de dentro do banheiro.

Ao caminhar até a cozinha, Kuro apareceu em sua frente, chiando.

– Ei, gatinho... você mora aqui?

E ele olhou em volta, vendo uma cama de gato perto da porta e uns brinquedos de gato espalhados pelo chão. E uma discreta porção de fezes felinas perto do sofá.

– Então, ela não passou assim tão sozinha... e para de chiar, eu sou amigo! – disse ele passando pelo gato com cuidado para não espantá-lo.

Quando Naomi saiu do banheiro, de roupão, foi até a sala e viu Hisoka sentado no sofá, bebendo um copo d’água enquanto esperava a morena aparecer. Ele olhou para trás, como se tivesse pressentido a presença dela. Ambos sorriram. Naomi foi até ele e sentou ao seu lado.

– E então... vai passar mesmo a noite aqui, não? – disse ela, de um jeito sedutor.

– ...não consigo recusar um convite seu, nesse momento. – disse ele, indo até perto do ouvido dela e beijando-o seguidamente, fazendo a outra se contorcer um pouco.

.....................

Parado em frente de casa, Eros estava pensativo se voltava para seu apartamento ou curtia o resto da noite. Naquele dia, não tinha trabalho na boate. De repente, resolveu o que queria e, colocando seu capacete, saiu dali. A noite o esperava. Naomi estava bem acompanhada por aquele cara dentro de casa. E se ela queria mesmo ficar com ele... nada deveria fazer ali então. E se ela já tinha seu par, por que ele deveria “insistir”?

De repente, deu uma raiva de si mesmo. Acelerou mais a moto, cortando entre os carros. Deveria ter mesmo cobrado aquela noite em que tiveram sexo – afinal Naomi estava mesmo descontando a saudade de ser possuída pelo namorado nele. Era um programa mesmo e ele não quis cobrar. Tinha se vendido de graça pela primeira vez... por um amor que não seria correspondido. Mas o pior era que... ainda sentia amor por ela. Aquele amor, não simplesmente o amor de um grande amigo.

Parando em frente a um pé-sujo, resolveu beber um pouco e ouvir uns blues. No mesmo balcão em que ele estava sentado, havia outras pessoas – a maioria de perfil jovem – curtindo a noite ali naquele lugar meio escuro, com uma iluminação baixa. Estava se acostumando a beber menos nos horários de folga há mais ou menos um ano, visto que sempre tinha o costume de beber e se embriagar quando quisesse – e principalmente fora do trabalho. Ele tinha começado a beber em uma idade precoce - não é realmente surpreendente, considerando o fato de que vinha de uma família de fumantes e alcoólatras. E aquela noite, ele queria se embriagar mesmo. Queria dormir ali mesmo, no bar. Não queria voltar para seu apartamento tão cedo. Não queria ver Naomi sair com o tal Hisoka naquele portão. E tampouco imaginar o que eles estariam fazendo dentro do apartamento dela.

Antes que viessem as imaginações, pediu um forte licor ao balconista. Aquele simples barzinho tinha uma pequena pista de dança e uns quartos no andar de cima rentáveis, usados por prostitutas de ambos os sexo. Conhecia aquele bar, mas nunca tinha feito um programa ali. Ali, só costumava beber e relaxar em seu tédio, sequer dançava ou pagava prostitutas para se divertir em algum quarto de aluguel.

Quando percebeu que sua pequena taça já estava vazia novamente, o ruivo encapuzado acenou para o _barman_ e ele encheu o copo mais uma vez, sem muito barulho. Ele tomou um gole do líquido quase num sorvo só que pareceu queimar seu esôfago e então virou as costas para o bar, deixando pernas ainda confortavelmente abertas, espalhadas, com os pés inda no seu banquinho giratório. Como se fosse um convite inconfundível para quem estivesse interessado.


	27. O Reencontro - VI

Uma mulher estava encostada casualmente contra a parede do outro lado do barzinho. Eros deparou-se com o olhar penetrante dessa pessoa que parecia estar flertando com ele. E parecia muito interessante em seu visual voluptuoso, com belas partes do corpo em destaque no vestido de lista preta e branca. Ela foi se aproximando, e ele deixou visível um belo sorriso discreto para ela. E o sorriso feral dela era estimulante, que conseguia encorajar ou amedrontar qualquer estranho à distância. Há um bom tempo que não encontrava ferinhas daquele tipo. Será que estrearia seu serviço de garoto de programa naquele pé-sujo?

A tal fêmea estava caminhando em direção a ele, fazendo o seu caminho graciosamente por entre as pessoas que dançavam, os olhos ainda fixos nele. O ruivo encapuzado deixou seu olhar avidamente vagar por todo o corpo da desconhecida.

– Olá...

– Olá... como se chama, benzinho? – uma voz feminina, de tom meio grave, lhe dirigia a palavra.

– Chama-me de Eros. – disse ele, mexendo com a bebida balançando levemente o copo.

– Está a fim de se entreter essa noite?

– ...então você quer se entreter... daquele jeito, não é? – o homem falou diretamente, sem ficar em rodeios de típicos jogos de sedução.

– hmm... acertou, gato. – a mulher levou a mão de dedos compridos e magros, com enormes unhas vermelhas, até uma das coxas do rapaz, acariciando. Ele a encarava de forma sutilmente maliciosa.

– 1000 Jenis. – disse ele, sem perder a manha de sedução em sua voz grave e levemente rouca.

– Ahhh... então é um garoto de programa?

– Pensei que já tinha desconfiado.

– Ahhhh...

– Algum problema?

– Nada... pensei que estivesse a fim de se divertir, só.

– E estou... mas dentro do meu trabalho. Vai desistir, gata?

A mulher olhou-o rapidamente de cima para baixo, como se estivesse indecisa. Para Eros, se uma vez ele cobrou Naomi do serviço, como não cobraria de qualquer outra pessoa?

– ...eu topo. Mas com camisinha então. Só que... não tenho aqui agora, então...

– Eu tenho no bolso... jamais ando “desarmado”. – Ele piscou o olho.

A mulher concordou com a cabeça, e se dirigiu até a escada que levava ao segundo andar e Eros ainda estava sentado folgadamente no bar, mudo, e observando o belo corpo voluptuoso como um predador faminto. Ela estava receosa com ele, mas não menos excitada. Aquela visão magnífica de um homem alto e corpulento dentro de apertadas roupas de couro a fez arriscar-se em um programa de sexo.

– Vamos então?

Eros deixou a gorjeta embaixo do copo e saiu do banquinho, seguindo a mulher.

.....................

No apartamento de Naomi, o reencontro parecia agradável demais para ser verdade. Mais uma vez, depois de anos, Hisoka se deitava naquela cama larga de solteiro. Chegou a dar uns pulinhos na cama, sentado nela.

– Quer deixar a cama mais maleável? – perguntou Naomi, pegando um travesseiro extra no armário para dar ao hóspede.

– Seria mais interessante... – ele parou de ficar pulando com o bumbum e se deitou, com os sapatos e tudo.

Fazendo uma certa careta, Naomi olhou para ele com os braços cruzados.

– Será que... daria para tirar esses sapatos curiosos?

– Curiosos... eles são curiosos? – perguntou o ruivo, folgadamente na cama.

– Sim... e andaram na rua. Portanto, tira eles dos seus pezinhos. Por favor?

– ...estou com preguiça... poderia tirar essas minhas roupas para dormir melhor? – perguntou obviamente cheio de malícia.

Suspirando, Naomi riu daquilo e foi até os pés deles, tirando aqueles sapatos de saltos similares as sapatos femininos.

– Consegue andar com saltos assim?

– Ando, corro e pulo normalmente. Acredito que para você não seja diferente.

– ...pior que é... mal ando direito em saltos altos. – comentou ela, deixando nus os pés grandes e limpos do homem. A morena passou a observar aqueles pés a ponto de não conseguir mais disfarçar e ele não deixou passar despercebido.

– Alguma coisa aí?

– Nada... nunca vi pés tão bem tratados em um homem... desse jeito... – disse Naomi, acariciando a planta dos pés dele. Hisoka sequer mostrava sinais de cócegas, mas estava adorando tê-los tocados por ela. Ela começou a esfregar um deles em sua bochecha e arriscou a beija-lo na parte de cima.

– Hmmm... o que você deve ter aprendido... nesse tempo em que ficamos distantes, hein? – Hisoka perguntou propositalmente, ao mesmo tempo em que apreciava aquela ação tão “inovadora” por parte dela.

Naomi parou de afagar o pé dele, olhando para ele.

– ...muitas coisas. – respondeu da mesma forma provocativa.

– Sozinha mesmo? – ele levou outro pé até as mechas dos cabelos dela e jogou-as para trás do ombro.

– ...como sempre, não é? – Naomi sentiu aquele peso que envolvia a noite em que passou com Eros. De repente, algo lhe veio em mente para perguntar.

Passou chupar meus dedos de maneira voraz que fazia meu corpo todo arrepiar. Quanto mais chupava mais eu me contorcia. Aquilo estava me levando a loucura. Percebi que seu caralho estava duro pelo volume da bermuda, aquilo me deixou mais excitada. E você, Hisoka... ocupou-se somente em caçar Kuroro durante esses anos?

Ele apertou um dos olhos para ela, enquanto via sua amada querer imitá-lo. Achou aquilo louco, prazerosamente louco. O começo de um possível ciúme entre eles. Ele sentia falta daquilo, também... tudo ocorria calmo demais para ele.

Ele se ergueu e puxou Naomi numa rapidez, colocando-a deitada na cama. Agora, ele estava sentado ao lado das pernas dela. Tirou-lhe os chinelos de espuma, e começou a brincar com os pezinhos da outra. Ela se sentiu anestesiada ao sentir uma língua quente e úmida passando entre os dedos. Ele passava os dedos de maneira voraz pela sola que fazia o corpo dela todo se arrepiar. Quanto mais ele fazia isso, mais ela se contorcia.

– Ah, pare... aiii, faz cócegas!

Aquilo estava a levando a loucura, apesar do incômodo das cócegas que os dedos e as unhas dele causavam. De repente, seus olhos pararam em direção ao sexo dele, que parecia estar duro pelo volume na calça larga. Aquilo a deixou mais excitada ainda.

Ele desceu as calças, deixando livre seu pênis já erguido, e colocou os pés nela para segurar o próprio membro fálico. Foi o que Naomi fez, inicialmente desajeitada. Hisoka foi guiando os pés dela, segurando-a pelos tornozelos, fazendo subir e descer pelo comprimento todo. Cada vez que os pés macios e mimosos passavam por ele todo, ele suspirava de satisfação. O ruivo estava gozando sem precisar usar tradicionalmente as mãos. E a morena sentiu aos poucos a calcinha levemente úmida.

– Está gostando disso?

– ...sim... – disse enquanto tirava o roupão, revelando o corpo que vestia apenas a calcinha de cor azul-bebê. Ele olhou lambendo os beiços. Aquele corpinho mimoso que ele adorava devorar com poder. E por minutos, ele ia aumentando o ritmo até chegar ao clímax, gozando intensamente entre os pés dela de uma maneira deliciosa e logo lambendo os rastros se sêmen quente entre os pés dela, fazendo a outra gozar internamente apenas olhando e tendo seus pés estimulados daquele jeito. Ao terminar, ele engatinhou por cima dela, olhando-a de olhos fechados e as faces enrubescidas.

– Gostou disso mesmo... mas não me diga que já cansou?

Ela abriu os olhos, sorrindo um pouco para ele.

– ...não.

Ele sorriu. E os dois brincaram mais um pouco da forma simples até chegarem a satisfação total e dormirem do jeito que estavam ao terminar: despidos e suados... realizados.

.....................

Ele estremeceu novamente e pôs o seu corpo em movimento. Seu coração estava batendo um pouco mais acelerado em seu peito. Ele não iria mais vender o seu corpo, mas precisava se aliviar ali – mas também não faria de graça. Em uma noite regular com circunstâncias normais, ele teria levado a mulher até em casa, mas aquela noite era diferente. Sua vida era diferente, e as circunstâncias em que se encontrava eram diferentes. Estava em conflito consigo mesmo e nenhuma outra droga além de sexo o confortaria. Ele foi vacilante, ele ainda estava hesitante, ele ainda tinha dúvidas. Ele amava Naomi, tinha que esquecer Naomi, tinha que fugir dali, não queria perde-la de vista.

– Eu quero um quarto. – sua cliente pegou a carteira de couro de sua bolsa preta e colocou na mão do inspetor que cuidava dos quartos de aluguel umas cédulas. Eros foi confundido por um segundo. Não ele quem deveria pagar o quarto? Era costume ele – como os outros seus colegas que faziam programa – pagar quartos de aluguel para suas clientes, visto que elas já gastavam muito e frequentemente com ele. Foi só ficar uns meses sem fazer isso que havia esquecido as “etiquetas” de um “politicamente correto” garoto de programa. Parecia que a mulher estava necessitada demais dele.

O homem ruivo parou em frente a uma das portas. Estendeu a mão para que ela desse a chave. E então ele abriu a porta com a chave que tinha sido entregue pela mulher.

– Você primeiro. – Eros deixou a mulher entrar primeiro.

– Ah, obrigado meu querido!

Ela ouviu a porta se fechou atrás dela e, quase inaudível, a chave girou na fechadura, trancando a porta. Ele virou-se para o seu cliente, que havia descido o capuz e tirava as luvas de couro. Na penumbra do quarto, ele parecia ainda mais feroz, mais _sexy_ ; valia a pena em gastar uma considerável fortuna com um homem daqueles. Um bonito rosto másculo, pálido, de olhos brilhantemente cor de âmbar. Com o contraste do pálido rosto, a beleza dos seus lábios pintados e a maquiagem de um estilo levemente gótico. Aqueles lábios meio finos implorando por beijos famintos.

Ele começou a despir-se para ela normalmente, sem danças eróticas ou algo parecido que fazia na boate onde trabalhava. Quase cem quilos distribuídos em um corpo com mais de dois metros, músculos torneados e bem feitos, parecia uma pintura.

– E então, o que está esperando? Não vai se despir também? – perguntou ele, com as mãos apoiadas um pouco abaixo da cintura, em posição de espera.

Saindo daquele transe, a mulher prestou atenção ao que ele pedia, aproximando-se da cama e tirando apenas sua bolsa e seus sapatos. Por um momento, sentiu-se intimidada com aquele grande pedaço de gente diante de si.

– Vamos, querida... tira para mim. – pediu Eros, menos imperativo e com um sorriso amável em seu rosto, aproximando-se dela.

Ela esticou o corpo sensualmente sobre a cama, então ela passou a mão por todo o corpo, explorando as curvas, enquanto desfazia do vestido. Ela deixou a mão correr pela sua clavícula até os seios fartos e levemente flácidos. Ele lambeu os lábios. Ela tinha a beleza de uma mulher mais madura, mas não menos apetitosa. Ele subiu por cima dela e começou a beijá-la por todo corpo, fazendo a outra se abrir toda como uma cadela no cio. Depois de por mais fogo nela, saiu de cima para pegar uma de suas camisinhas no bolso da calça. Tirando o embrulho com os dentes e jogando-o par ao lado, foi encaminhando novamente até a cama cobrindo seu pênis com a “arma”, como ele dizia para si mesmo, ao mesmo tempo em que o masturbava.

Pondo-se por cima novamente, não se estendeu em carícias mais fogosas como costumava fazer com as clientes. Abriu-lhe as pernas e mirou seu membro bem na entrada da vagina dela, metendo de uma vez só. E começou as estocadas... lentas no início, embalando o corpo da outra que gemia bem safada, abraçada no corpo dele. Em cada estocada, vinha a lembrança do outro corpo de quem amava. Tentava fugir, entregando-se ao prazer carnal, mas Naomi estava ali, em sua cabeça.

De repente, uma mão enorme agarrou os cabelos da fêmea, jogando a cabeça para trás. E ele acelerava mais seus movimentos. Os gemidos começaram a se transformar em uns gritos de dor. Ele estava concentrado em seus conflitos... em seu amor que não seria mais correspondido. E seu desejo precisava ser descarregado. Sua fúria também. Ele enfiou o pênis tão profundo quanto possível e, sem qualquer aviso, a agarrou a cabeça com força novamente e forçou todo o seu pênis naquela vagina não tão úmida que veio a gozar quente enchendo a vagina dela a ponto de poder sentir alguma lubrificação. Lágrimas reuniram-se nos olhos da mulher, que parecia em transe. Ela estava sufocada, arregaçada, com um enorme galo encravado nela. Eros caiu assim mesmo por cima dela, suado e ofegante. Fechou os olhos. Ia quase caindo em um sono, mas lembrou-se que não poderia marcar bobeira ali, ou ela iria embora sem pagar.

– ...hmmm... quer brincar mais um pouquinho? Ainda temos bom tempo, gostosinho. – disse a mulher, com a voz entre suspiros longos.

Ele abriu os olhos seriamente e saiu de cima da mulher. Tirou cuidadosamente a camisinha e deu um nó na abertura. E a fêmea se sacudia na cama cheia de provocações eróticas.

– Tenho que ir. Paga-me agora. – ele foi curto e grosso.

– Mas já?...

– Sim. – cortou a mulher.

Ela começou a ficar com medo. Eros parecia que não estava tolerante.

– Er... tudo bem... – passando as mãos pelos cabelos sem ainda ter terminado de gozar, ela teve que se levantar e pegar o dinheiro de sua bolsa. Eros estava sentado na cama, com os braços apoiados em suas coxas em uma posição corcunda. Ela foi até a frente dele e deu os 1000 Jenis. Ele pegou e foi se vestir para ir embora.

– Pensei que... passaríamos o resto da madrugada comigo... – ela resolveu falar, ainda receosa do que ele poderia fazer.

– Você pode arranjar outro... o quarto você já alugou para si, não? – disse ele, colocando sua roupa e em seguida a touca – Bem, obrigado por passar um tempo comigo, boa madrugada! – destrancando a porta, Eros jogou a chave para ela na cama e saiu, encostando a porta.

Descendo correndo pelas escadas, foi diretamente embora em sua moto. Resolveu voltar para casa naquele meado de madrugada. Parou em frente a sua casa, abriu o portão e entrou. Ao parar em sua porta, olhou para cima por uns instantes. Aquele andar de cima... já começava a incomodar em vez de animar, como antes. Depois disso, entrou em casa, foi tomar um bom banho gelado e foi dormir. Já tinha se aliviado o necessário. E conseguido um bom dinheiro.

......................

Bem cedo, Naomi despertava aconchegada nos braços daquele homem que esperou por anos. Parecia um sonho. A janela estava aberta e vinha um vento gelado. Mas estava tão aquecida dos braços do ruivo que dormia tranquilamente. Hisoka era bonito até quando dormia. Traços que pareciam de um anjo... em um típico demônio.

Ela acabou pegando no sono novamente e, assim que acordou de manhãzinha, senti que havia esfriado ainda mais. Levantou-se ficando sentada na cama; olhou pela janela e viu o Sol fraquinho; lá fora, tudo estava nublado. Hisoka se se mexia para virar de lado, dormindo preguiçosamente. De qualquer modo, aquilo a tranquilizava; ele estava bem. Tremendo de frio, ela foi até a cômoda e vestiu um conjunto de moletom bem grosso para vestir, além de meias felpudas, porque estava com os pezinhos gelados. Tanto ela como ele nem pareciam que tinham adormecido suados. Pegou também um cobertor, cobrindo o corpo pálido e despido do ruivo. Era mais um dia de trabalho e ela deveria se arrumar logo.

Colocando comida para o gatinho, Naomi deixou uma nota avisando Hisoka que havia ido trabalhar e voltaria no mesmo horário de sempre. Ao sair do apartamento, desceu as escadas para não deixar Eros esperando. E se surpreendeu ao ver a moto quieta na frente do lugar onde moravam. Assim, resolveu não incomodá-lo, indo para o trabalho sozinha. Há quanto tempo não se sentia livre e feliz em poder andar sozinha pelas ruas. Devia ser porque não se sentia mais solitária. Além de ter Eros como um irmão que cuidava dela, tinha Hisoka que (acreditava que) viveria com ela sem jamais se separar novamente.

Parece que as coisas se equilibravam aos poucos. Será que havia encontrado finalmente a paz que tanto desejou desde que saiu de casa pela primeira vez?


	28. O Reencontro - VII

Um dia de trabalho tão tranquilo e feliz como os outros. Naomi teve um dia ótimo e um desempenho bom como foi na primeira semana de trabalho ali, há mais de dois anos atrás. Ganhando boa renda agora com os três livros, já tinha uma notoriedade que a permitia até mudar seu pseudônimo para o nome original: Naomi Mosli.

Na folga do trabalho, consultou sites de leilão onde quis colocar seu antigo casarão em leilão. Decidiu que metade do dinheiro ela daria para alguém especial. E a outra, ela compraria uma outra casa por ali – esperando ver o que Hisoka planejava antes. Ela até poderia sair dali, mas não queria sair de York Shin.

No fim do expediente, ficou pensando por que Eros não havia levado para o trabalho e, depois de arrumar sua bolsa, olhou para a janela, curiosa se ele poderia estar ali pronto para busca-la. Ficou pensando se Hisoka ainda aprovaria aquilo. Então, ele quem deveria busca-la. Mas e se Eros estivesse ali para buscá-la? Não poderia fazer mais desfeita que deixa-lo frustrado em seu amor.

Mas não era ele quem estava ali? Na moto, olhando justamente para cima, como se estivesse procurando-a. Ao ver, ele deu um aceno, o que fez ambos sorrirem. Era bom ver Eros ali para busca-la. Naomi saiu correndo feliz pelos corredores, querendo logo subir naquela moto e ir para a casa, com ele.

– Eros! Pensei que não viria...

– Só não vim de manhã porque amanheci indisposto. – Eros guardou para si a verdade – Nem pude te avisar, desculpa.

– Tudo bem, mas que bom que está melhor, pelo visto!

Eros de o capacete para Naomi, que colocou. Ele ajeitou o capacete para ela. Era um ritual aquilo. Naomi subiu na moto e segurou Eros pela cintura.

– Eros, você viu Hisoka saindo de casa quando veio me buscar?

– Sim, e também foi ele que me pediu para te vir buscar como sempre faço.

– ...sério? E ele disse para onde foi?

– Não, isso ele não diria para mim.

– Ué, ele poderia falar para eu saber.

– Talvez tenha te deixado algum recado dentro de sua casa.

– ...Mas e a chave? Como ele saiu de lá se eu tranquei a porta?

– humm... ai, realmente não sei.

–  Pela janela! Eu a deixei aberta! – distraída, Naomi soltou a cintura do outro para colocar as mãos na cabeça e quase caiu da moto, isso se ele não parasse bruscamente ao sentir falta das mãos dela em torno da cintura.

– Cuidado, Naomi! Por que me soltou?

– Ahhh... desculpa. – ela fez uma careta sem graça por baixo do capacete. Ele esperou ela voltar a segurar nele firme para continuar.

Voltaram a andar de moto, mas em silêncio. Pelo menos, por uns minutos.

– Não me leva a mal... mas esse Hisoka... não parece ser flor que se cheire. – comentou Eros, sacudindo negativamente a cabeça.

– ...você acha?

– Quase tenho certeza. Não sei como eu ainda confio você nele. Realmente... ele te protege... mas ainda assim... é uma criatura enigmática. Eu sou confuso, mas ele parece extremamente mais...

Naomi sorriu ouvindo aquilo.

– ...E ele pediu mesmo para que tomasse conta de mim?

– Mas isso... faço sem ele me pedir, Naomi! – comentou rindo, parando em um posto de gasolina para reabastecer a moto – mas ele saiu de casa e, a me ver lavando a moto, parou para me pedir que fosse ver como estava. – ele saiu da moto.

Naomi saiu também, e ele a levou nas mãos até uma moça que trabalhava ali no posto. Ambos ficaram um ao lado do outro, vendo a moto ser reabastecida.

– Eu espero... que volte logo.

– Talvez agora ele fique... e já sabe... – deu uma leve cotovelada nela – vou estar sempre aqui...

– ...até que goste de alguém livre e desimpedida. – comentou Naomi, com um sorriso fraco no rosto.

– O destino sabe o que tece em sua linha... mas pelo menos, já somos grandes amigos. – esfregou a palma da mão na cabeça dela como se fosse um menino. Naomi ria e saia do alcance dele.

– Para com isso, bobo!

– Com licença, a moto já está pronta para seguir uma longa viagem. – disse a frentista.

– Ah, ótimo! Ah, toma aqui. – o ruivo encapuzado deu uma gorjeta para ela, que agradeceu com um singelo sorriso meio amarelado.

E os dois subiram na moto, seguindo o caminho para a casa.

– Deixarei você em casa e depois, vou trabalhar.

– ...vai continuar lá?

– Claro. Nada me impede no momento.

Ela entendeu quieta. E assim ele fez, despedindo-se antes com um beijo rápido na bochecha dela, e seguindo caminho para aquela boate. Vendo o rapaz desaparecer no horizonte, Naomi entrou em casa, abrindo a porta que deixou trancada ao sair. De fato, ele saiu pela janela.

– Hisoka? ...você ainda está aí? – Naomi perguntou para os ares, caso ele já estivesse lá.

Veio Kuro fazer festinha para a dona se esfregando nos pés dela. Ela o pegou no colo e foi até a mesa onde havia deixado uma nota. Estava aberta, provavelmente ele leu. E escreveu também, sendo percebido por ela ao pegar o tal papelzinho.

 

_“Também dei uma saída. Volto ainda essa noite. Vamos nos divertir bem nela, quer?”_

 

Ela sorriu, beijando a nota longamente.

– Meu amor... parece que estamos começando muito bem. – disse Naomi, deixando o bilhete na mesa e indo com Kuro até o quarto. Deixando ele na cama – que pulou novamente para o chão – Naomi abriu o guarda-roupa, já pensando na roupa maravilhosa que queria colocar para Hisoka naquela noite. Queria estar bem arrumada e...sexy, por que não? Sexy para o homem certo. Mas achou as roupas tão simples, tão comuns para o dia a dia – Acho que se for rapidamente até a rua comprar uma roupinha nova e melhor que aquelas para ela.

E assim, ela saiu e foi até algumas lojas de moda feminina perto dali. Achou tudo tão insignificante, não que fossem feias; mas queria estar realmente bonita para ele naquele possível encontro naquela noite. Até que uma das moças lhe sugeriu um vestido vermelho-carmesim, com discreto brilho nas alças finas, bem justo no corpo.

– Ele valoriza as curvas e te dará um corpo bem mais feminino que já tem. Esse é bem ideal para seu tamanho, pois ele alonga a silhueta e te dá uma altura melhor e mais decente.

Aquilo poderia ser um pequeno desestímulo para Naomi, mas ela estava concentrada demais em arranjar uma roupa bem linda para impressionar Hisoka que se esqueceu da impressão ruim que teve em ver aquela vendedora literalmente esnobar seus traços com as qualidades daquele vestido. Realmente, aquele vestido vermelho discreto e justo era o mais bonito e também o mais sensual. Assim, Naomi acabou levando aquele mesmo. Voltou para a casa feliz, e terminou de se arrumar tomando um banho bem cheiroso e caprichando na maquiagem – que raramente usava, nem mesmo quando aparecia alguma espinha ou até para disfarçar uma pinta perfeitamente redonda e amarronzada que possuía um pouco abaixo do olho esquerdo. Ao terminar, viu-se no espelho. Estava elegantemente bela.

– Será que não tem algo exagerado? – Naomi ainda estava focada em possíveis falhas. Mas sim, o vestido lhe deu um ar de mulher estonteante e deu uma alongada em sua silhueta. De alguma forma, a mulher vendedora acertou.

.....................

Assim como Naomi saiu para procurar uma roupa para aquela noite, Hisoka também fez isso. E sem contar a surpresa que levaria para ela. No início, ficou com dúvida se daria aquele presente para a sua morena, mas decidiu arriscar. Afinal, ela gostava do que era relacionado aquele presente surpresa. Seria um presente que ambos poderiam curtir bastante juntos.

Voltava para a casa dela com um terno social de cor vermelho carmesim – apenas uma tonalidade mais escura que o vestido de Naomi –, sem gravata, com a gola da camisa branca aberta. Bem social em comparação a Naomi, que estava mais para elegante. Em vez de entrar pela frente, foi até em direção a janela dos fundos – onde ficava o quarto de Naomi e começou a atacar umas pedrinhas. Nenhum sinal dela. Não queria entrar pela porta, queria que ela aparecesse ali antes.

Por fim, alguém especial olha pelo vidro da janela. O ruivo, com os cabelos penteados para baixo, sorriu. Naomi abriu a janela.

– Por que não entrou pela frente?

– Não estava a fim.

– Hummm... bom, já estou indo até aí! – disse ele, fechando a janela.

– Não, não... venha daí mesmo. Eu te pego. – ele deixou o embrulho no chão e abriu os braços para frente, sem parar de olhar a moça. Sacudindo a cabeça negativamente, Naomi reagiu antes de explicar.

– Essa altura não é tão grande, mas é ainda perigoso se cair de mau jeito! – ela explicou.

– Mas você confia em mim?

Ela parou.

– Nós não podemos brincar assim um outro dia?

– Não é brincadeira... venha logo! Venha... quero te pegar assim. – falando em um tom levemente sedutor.

Ele não estava de brincadeira. Queria ver se Naomi ainda tinha confiança nele. Queria vê-la arriscar por ele. Ela abriu a janela, e ficou olhando seu belo amado de braços abertos, inspirando confiança e desconfiança ao mesmo tempo. Ela olhou mais uma vez o chão cheio de folhas de árvore. Então, ela decidiu arriscar. Subiu na janela, ficando sentada no parapeito.

– Será... que posso confiar em você? – perguntou com um sorriso não muito encorajado no rosto.

– ...confia em mim?

Ambos trocaram aqueles olhares onde pareciam penetrar nos pensamentos um do outro. Naquela hora, Naomi lembrou-se de uma vez em que pulou de um galho da árvore mais ou menos daquela altura – só era um pouco menor o galho. Sentiu um peso forte mas pernas ao aterrissar com os pés bem firmes. Mas havia outro detalhe: naquela ocasião, estava de tênis; e no momento atual, estava de saltos altos. Tirou os saltos e ficou com ele nas duas mãos.

– Bem pensado, Naomi! Mas não precisava tirar os sapatos, eu vou te pegar do mesmo jeito. – ele acertou em sua intuição que ela se arriscaria com desconfiança.

E então ela mirou os pés no chão – jamais que ela jogaria o tronco – e pulou. Ativando seu Bungee Gum, ele fez o corpo dela girar em uma posição boa para pega-la nos braços. No exato momento em que ele fez isso, Naomi sentiu algo lhe puxar pelas pernas e gritou. Caiu bem nos braços fortes dele, e começou a se debater um pouco.

– Viu só?

– ...Hisoka... eu... – ela ainda estava curiosa da força como caiu nos braços dele. Aquela “corda invisível” lhe puxando pelas panturrilhas.

– Você é bem esperta, sabe agir premeditadamente. Mesmo assim, ainda deixo uma dica para você: Arrisque-se mais, com menos medo o possível... e conseguirá mais do que deseja. – terminou a fala beijando-a nos lábios pintados de batom. Ela esqueceu por um minuto seu susto e entregou-se para aqueles lábios meio finos, segurando a cabeça dele para aprofundar-se naquele beijo. Naquela perdição.

Deixaram aquele beijo durar por quase um minuto, até precisarem de fôlego. Ambos já estavam levemente empolgados com aquele beijo e Hisoka teve que respirar fundo para controlar seu desejo – ainda não era a hora –, pois já havia ficado levemente ereto. Ele a desceu.

– Cadê meus sapatos? –  Naomi perguntou, olhando para os lados – acabei soltando na hora em que me assustei.

– Acho que são aqueles ali. – ele apontou para cada lado onde caiu o par.

Enquanto Naomi corria para se calçar, ele rapidamente fechou os olhos e, disfarçadamente, passou a mão em seu volume na calça e respirou fundo. “Acalma... ainda é cedo.” ele pensava, conversando mentalmente com seu sexo. Mas quando abriu os olhos... deu de cara com Naomi olhando confusa para ele e em direção aonde ele estava com a mão.

– ...está tudo bem?

– Sim... foi nada. Ah! – pegou o tal presente e deu para ela – Toma... mas sugiro que abra em uma outra hora.

– Ah... não precisava se incomodar com mimos, Hisoka... – a jovem mulher ficou radiada por ganhar um presente... e dele.

– Estou mesmo precisando mimá-la... depois de ter feito esperar muito.

– Tudo bem... então, para onde vamos?

– Estou um pouco faminto... sugiro que jantemos primeiro!

– Claro, eu apoio! – disse ela, concordando diretamente.

E foram a um chique restaurante no centro de York Shin. Naomi quis convencê-lo a dividir a conta, mas ele se recusou.

– O convite para a noite de hoje é meu, logo deixa tudo por minha conta. – disse ele, olhando-a de cima para baixo, vendo-a em um belo e provocante vestido – ...já lhe disse que está totalmente sensual vestida desse jeito.

Ela se enrubesceu um pouco.

– Ora... não precisa ficar assim vermelhinha por um elogio meu!

– Eu fiquei assim?

– Está assim...

Ela sorriu e o abraçou, sendo correspondida da mesma forma.

– ...ainda parece um sonho que estou com você. – comentou Naomi, com o rosto enfiado na camisa entreaberta dela. Aspirava nele um perfume tão bom. Parecia até um perfume feminino. Ele tinha algumas coisas que eram vistas como traços femininos, mas agia como um homem típico – principalmente com ela. Ela não achava estranho isso, ela até gostava de observar aquilo. Ela também gostava de ser observada por ele, dos arrepios que sentia quando era olhada pelo ruivo “daquele jeito”. Aquilo a deixava fervendo por dentro. Queimando. Principalmente entre suas pernas.

.....................

Após um jantar simples – porém o suficiente para deixar de barriga cheia – o ruivo disse que ainda não era a hora de terminar a farra daquela noite.

– Para onde a gente vai, agora? – disse ela, com o embrulho do presente na mão.

– O que você sugere?

– hmmm... surpreenda-me?

– É, você quer que eu lhe surpreenda?

– Você sempre faz isso... e eu já estou me acostumando com isso.

Hisoka riu daquele comentário.

– Tudo bem. Vou lhe surpreender. – ele veio por trás dela, acariciando-lhe as mechas bem penteadas dos cabelos. Naomi fechou os olhos – Fecha os olhos e só os abra quando eu permitir.

– Eu já fechei até antes de me pedir... – comentou a morena de olhos fechados.

– É mesmo?

– Sim.

– Parece que está adivinhando minhas ações indiretamente... bom, agora permita-me guia-la. Mas mantenha os olhos fechados. Aprecia esse segredo sem nenhuma trapaça... – e pegou a mão livre dela e colocou-as em direção aos olhos da morena, beijando-lhe a nuca em seguida rapidamente.

– Eu confio em você... – disse ela, em um tom baixo, seduzida por aquele mistério todo.

Conduzida até o local onde se divertiriam mais naquela comprida noite, Naomi já estava toda ansiosa e na expectativa de que ele a levaria (provavelmente) para um motel. Rapidamente, veio-lhe a lembrança ruim de Don quando ele a conduziu para um e tê-la estuprado lá, mas aquelas lembranças já não causavam mais dor como antes.

Pela audição, sentia que passava por lugares barulhentos. Estava altamente curiosa e atentada em abrir os olhos, mas não abria. Estava sendo guiada pelo Hisoka, sendo segura pelos ombros. Ele a fez parar.

– Pode abrir os olhos.

Ao abrir, ficou séria. Aquele lugar... novamente?

......................

Mais uma noite quente de trabalho. Quando dançava e seduzia os frequentadores da parte prive do clube, Eros se esquecia das coisas que lhe incomodavam. Mas as coisas nesta noite estavam meio devagar, não havia muita gente como costumava ser. Mas os chefões de máfias e milionários civis sempre estavam lá. Muitos, acompanhados por esposas, amantes e até as dançarinas e _strippers_ da casa que ofereciam companhia. Ele mesmo já foi companhia de ricas senhoras dentro e fora da boate.

Brincando com a tanguinha simulando retirá-la, ele fazia sua plateia assoviar e urrar; rebolava sensualmente enquanto levava tapas no duro e arredondado bumbum. Ele via de tudo e um pouco mais enquanto estava no palco, seja dançando, tirando a roupa ou participando de shows de sexo ao vivo. Ali mesmo, viu de longe um casal, onde o homem masturbava descaradamente sua parceira, ambos olhando para ele.

Ao terminar sua apresentação, foi ao seu camarim com a mão no sexo – pois roubaram-lhe a tanga minúscula que sequer chegou a tirar direito do corpo. Um travesti que trabalhava ali – só que como garçonete – espalhafatoso passou por ele e saltou as frangas.

– Aaaaiii meu ruivinho!!! Vou te roubar para mim! – pegou-o pelo ombro e beijou-lhe ao pé do ouvido.

– Sai pra lá, eu quero uma sunga e uma Pina Colada! – disse ele, rindo, saindo das garras de enormes unhas esverdeadas do travesti em vestes insinuantes de empregada.

Entrou rindo “daquela louca”, como ele a chamava. Lá aproveitou e descansou como queria, tomando seu _drink_ que foi servido ali.

E naquele mesmo lugar, entrava Hisoka e Nami. Ele achava que aquela era a primeira vez de Naomi naquele lugar, enquanto a outra se sentia secretamente acuada. Não queria ver Eros ali, com Hisoka junto. Mais para não aborrecê-lo. Afinal, ela sabia que seu relacionamento com o ruivo mais velho deixava o outro frustrado.

– Já esteve em um lugar assim? – perguntou Hisoka.

– Bem... já sim.

– É mesmo? Conta para mim como foi!

– Ah... o de sempre. Só vinha aqui para me distrair.

– Hummm... mas parece que está... envergonhada. Anima mais, Naomi!

– É que... achei que me levaria para um outro lugar.

– E por que não quer ficar aqui?

– Não, eu aceito... mas...

Naomi não queria mentir mais, mas também não queria lembrar-se do passado e tampouco incomodar Eros. Olhou em volta. Nenhum sinal dele por ali. Foram até o balcão e se sentaram. Hisoka pediu uma bebida.

– E aí... não quer beber nada?

– Não... por enquanto não...

– Aproveita bem as noites que nos restam aqui...

– Hmmm... por que diz isso?

– Porque já estou planejando a nossa nova moradia.

– Mas... você não falou nada ainda...

– Eu quero ver isso depois dessa noite... junto com você. Vamos aproveitar essas últimas noites de solteiros! – fez com o copo movimento de brinde e bebericou.

Os olhos dela brilharam.

– Eu... estou ouvindo mal?

– Por que pergunta isso, Naomi?

– Últimas noites de solteiro?

– Uhum. Logo, vamos formar um casal oficial. Você não quer isso?


	29. O Reencontro - VIII

A felicidade e a insegurança de Naomi andavam juntas naquele momento em que Hisoka revelou tal proposta.  Não que ela fosse uma pessoa de ter inseguranças e angustias, mas ela não queria que ele controlasse a vida dela – embora quisesse ser dele para sempre. Tudo estava sendo planejado muito rápido, mesmo que fosse apenas a comentários.

– Hisoka.

– Sim?

– Promete que... vamos decidir nossos planos juntos?

– Claro, minha querida... desculpa, não queria te assustar com isso. Não precisamos nos casar se você não quiser!

Ela sorriu.

– Bem... não foi bem essa impressão que quis passar... mas... gostaria que todas as nossas decisões tivessem uma mesma resposta.

Hisoka acariciou a cabeça dela, beijando a testa longamente. De forma carinhosa e venenosa ao mesmo tempo. Naomi recebeu o beijo olhando apaixonada para ele. E insegura ainda. Mas era essa mistura boa, de conforto e medo, de amor e tesão, que os faziam se comunicar e entender por fora e por dentro.

Passando os minutos, Naomi estava mais relaxada, conversando sobre outras coisas aleatórias, até estava bebendo. Até que começava novamente a apresentação de alguns dançarinos – incluindo Eros, que voltava mais lindo e tentador que nunca, conduzido duas dançarinas que dançavam eroticamente juntas com ele. A música¹ que tocava ao fundo parecia acompanhar os movimentos sensuais que os três dançavam. Imediatamente, Naomi reconheceu quem dançava ao seu lado esquerdo, em um dos palcos. Hisoka olhou para onde ela olhou.

– Humm... aquele me parece familiar. – ele parecia forçar a vista para ter certeza de que já viu aquela cara em uma outra ocasião.

– ...

– Você o conhece?

– ...não dá para você reconhecer, Hisoka? – perguntou Naomi, com os braços cruzados.

– Ahhh... – ele voltava a postura normal – então aquele seu vizinho é...

– Um dançarino de boate. _Stripper_ também. – Naomi resolveu não fingir que desconhecia aquele belo dançarino.

– Oh... – deu uma longa bebericada e colocou o copo em cima – então já sabia disso?

– Ele me contou isso antes de saber por conta própria.

Ficaram os dois olhando a desempenho dos três dançarinos. As dançarinas arrancaram a túnica que Eros vestia ali, exibindo o majestoso corpo coberto com leve camada de purpurina – como muitos outros dançarinos faziam ali. Naomi sempre se sentia atraída por aquela linda figura – por mais que amasse Hisoka e achasse que ele também arrasaria ali se também fosse _stripper_. Manteve sua atenção também em Hisoka, que parecia apreciar aquela performance, mas poderia se enciumar – e com razão. Ele olha para Naomi, que estava olhando naquele exato momento para o ruivo mais velho.

– Por que está me olhando? Não vá ficar com ciúmes... são apenas dançarinas... apenas aprecio a dança delas.

– Sei... – disse ela, disfarçando aquele quase flagra.

– Você também pode apreciar os dançarinos... não me importo com isso. – Hisoka jogou uma carta em sua provocação. Era inevitável aquilo, para ele.

– ...tudo bem. Vamos apenas apreciar os dançarinos... e... já se imaginou ali dançando e tirando a roupa para um público?

– Será que minha Naomizinha permitiria?

– ... você me permitiria se eu quisesse fazer isso?

Hisoka parou de olhar a apresentação para olhá-la com uma cara de quem ia dar risada.

– Você?

– Isso é só suposição, querido.

– Ah! ...hahahaha...

– Mas se ambos se permitissem um ao outro, não veria mal algum.

– Vejo que gosta de um equilíbrio entre nós dois. – ele ofereceu o copo para ela bebericar um pouco.

– Qual parceiro não gostaria disso? – disse, compartilhando do mesmo copo.

– Nem todos, exatamente...

– Falo dos casais de verdade... e não de aventureiros.

Ele olhou-a com um sorriso torto nos lábios e retornou a assistir. Naomi também voltou seus olhos para ver Eros dançando sensualmente, deslizando as mãos por aquelas coxas grossas e bem feitas.

– ...aprecia seu vizinho assim?

– Bem... não vou dizer que não aprecio... é um belo dançarino. – disse ela, meio sem jeito, mas seria pior bancar a totalmente inocente ali.

– Talvez você ficasse com ele se não me visse nunca mais.

– ...ficaria.

– Sim?

– Provavelmente, como podia ser com outra pessoa que eu conhecesse e me interessasse. Mas... nenhum destes é para mim... eu já sou de um homem só. – olhou para ele, firme.

– Gosto desse olhar... e dessas palavras sinceras. Talvez... eu esteja em um débito com você.

Por um momento, ambos se olharam e pensaram em suas suspeitas, ambas a mesma coisa: será que no momento em que tiveram longe um do outro, tiveram um outro corpo para se aliviar? Ficaram em silêncio se olhando por breves segundos, como se estivesse confessando e perdoando suas respectivas quedas.

– ...todos temos débitos... mas o que já passou, passou. – segurou na mão dele. Ele correspondeu segurando-a firme. Sorriram um para o outro.

– Tudo ainda é perdoável antes de começarmos definitivamente nossa longa jornada... e vamos nos permitir essa noite também ♥

– ... vamos. – por um momento, Naomi até sentiu uma leve vontade de chorar, mas passou logo, quando ambos voltaram juntos a assistir os três tais dançarinos. Mas no fundo, Naomi não queria que Eros a percebesse ali. Até que, no fundo, agradecia aos céus por Hisoka vir tão diferente do que costumava vestir. Ainda sentia uma pequena raiva daquelas dançarinas que sempre tiravam uma boa casquinha do seu amigo. Ali, ela deduziu que sentia um amor pelo Eros diferente ao que sentia pelo Hisoka; a atenção pelo ruivo dançarino era uma coisa mais amistosa e física, enquanto pelo mágico era um amor maior, um amor que a fazia deseja-lo não só fisicamente como também afetivamente. Ela também achou que, com o tempo, olharia Eros com um amor mais amistoso que atração física – porque realmente, ele não devia nada ao Hisoka nesses termos.

Foi então que Eros observou o casal mais próximo a ele. Aquele homem... com uma Naomi tão elegante, tão linda... ele foi capaz de leva-la até ali por que quis, ou foi a pedido dela? Pensava enquanto uma das dançarinas se jogava nas pernas dele e começava a puxar a sunga preta aos pouquinhos. Quando Naomi percebeu que alguém olhava para aquele lado do balcão, ela abaixou os olhos. E Hisoka começou sua doce e afiada provocação, vendo-a desviar os olhos novamente. Começou a olhar para a apresentação enquanto lambia o lóbulo do ouvido da jovem – olhando mesmo para Eros, que se manteve concentrado na sua dança, e ainda sorriu meio erótico e meio debochado para aquele homem que o provocava, acariciando a Naomi que não conseguia olhar novamente para a dança. Estava sem jeito diante de Eros e ainda mais do que Hisoka fazia. Ela já imaginava que Hisoka o provocaria na frente dela, mas não tinha tanta certeza que o faria.

– Eu... quero ir ao banheiro. – Naomi foi saindo de fininho dos braços do Hisoka, deixando o presente no colo dele – Volto logo.

E ela saiu correndo, deixando Hisoka sem entender. Eros acompanhou com os olhos Naomi desaparecer em uma das lacunas do local. E voltou a olhar para Hisoka, que mantinha os olhos fixos no jovem ruivo, como se estivesse passando alguma mensagem.

No banheiro, Naomi lavou o rosto e retocou a maquiagem. Sem a base, viu como estava com as bochechas coradas. Respirou fundo, olhando-se em seu reflexo no espelho, procurando mais segurança interior. Voltou mais calma para onde estava Hisoka.

– O que houve?

– Ué, fui ao banheiro fazer pipi.

– Você saiu rapidamente que fiquei preocupado. Se não viesse agora, em alguns segundos eu estaria invadindo aquele banheiro.

– ...como você está protetor, hein? – ela se acomodou ao lado dele, sentando-se coladinha no ruivo.

– ...e como não vou ser se tenho uma bela mulher? – disse ele, acariciando as mechas dos cabelos.

Naomi voltou a olhar para onde estava Eros se apresentando. Tinha outros dançarinos fazendo quase a mesma apresentação vista anteriormente.

– E a apresentação? – perguntou a morena.

– Aquela? Acabou.

– Hmm... vamos para a casa?

– Mas já?

– Sim... quero ficar mas a sós com você.

– E... se eu te dissesse que tenho uma surpresinha para você?

Naomi mal ouviu aquilo e já começou a dar um risinho.

– ... o que você vai aprontar?

– Mais uma dessas aventuras que você gosta... – terminou de falar pegando em seu queixo e puxando para dar um longo beijo na bochecha, perto do ouvido.

.....................

*********************

– O que quer comigo, agora? – perguntou Eros, sendo puxado pelo Hisoka quando saia do palco – E a Naomi, para onde ela foi?

– Ela foi ao toalete, voltará logo. Quero um favorzinho seu. Depois, não o incomodarei mais, juro!

– ...espero que não seja nada de mais absurdo!

– Até pago, se achar necessário. Mas preciso muito que faça algo para mim.

Eros olhou Hisoka de lado. Já tinha ouvido propostas assim em relação aos programas que fazia.

– ...pode até ser que eu cobre mesmo, se é algo que estou imaginando aqui. – disse Eros, em um tom de riso.

– Então, é o seguinte: ...

*********************

Lembrou-se do que Hisoka havia pedido. Achou aquilo meio louco, da parte dele. Nunca tinha feito aquilo antes. E nem imaginava que isso estaria envolvendo Naomi. Era uma grana imensurável para ele, que Hisoka pagaria. Foi difícil recusar. Pediu para que pudesse sair mais cedo do trabalho. Concedido, ele se arrumou e foi até sua moto, esperar pelo Hisoka.

Enquanto isso, o casal ia embora do clube.

– Tem um ponto de táxi perto, e deixa-me ao menos pagar a volta! – pedia Naomi.

– Não é necessário, alguém vai nos dar carona até a casa.

– Hein? – ela perguntou confusa.

– O que foi?

– Quem vai nos dar carona?

– Já deve estar chegando, marquei que viesse aqui na entrada nos buscar. – ele olhou o relógio que tinha embaixo da manga do terno social.

Naomi olhou o ruivo calada. Não entendia nada. Já viu que ele estava aprontando uma com ela. Talvez... uma aventura bem “quente”. Ela preferia pensar assim que ficar preocupada com alguma atitude perigosamente louca dele.

– Bem... e a tal surpresa que me prometeu?

– Estamos quase lá.

Depois de alguns segundos, um vulto caminhava em direção aos dois. Ao se aproximar, Naomi reconheceu quem era. Piscou confusa, mas viu quem realmente era e quem levaria os dois para a casa.

– Eros?! – ela perguntou surpresa.

– Cheguei atrasado?

– Não muito, somente dois segundos apenas... – disse Hisoka, com sua amistosa ironia de sempre.

– Parece que os fiz esperar bastante... – respondeu o homem encapuzado, da mesma forma irônica que o ruivo mais velho.

– Vamos, então.

E os três foram andando. Eros ia um pouco mais à frente.

– Cabem três na moto? – perguntou a mulher.

– Cabe... acho que sim. – respondeu Eros.

– Ela vai à sua frente. – sugeriu Hisoka.

– Só temos um capacete... – lembrou Naomi.

– E ele é exclusivamente seu, Naomi. – afirmou o ruivo mais jovem.

Naomi achava aquilo estranho... mas ao mesmo tempo curioso. Eros ali, perguntando se havia chegado em ponto? Eles marcaram alguma coisa? Realmente, aquilo era alguma surpresa que Hisoka estava aprontando, só esperava que tudo desse certo...

.....................

Chegando à entrada do apartamento, os três pararam ali. Naomi estava com o capacete e o tal presente na mão.

– Eu tiro o capacete. – Hisoka se ofereceu para tirar o capacete, mas sem saber que ele estava preso a cabeça dela com um cinto, ficou puxando a cabeça dela sem saber, tendo que Eros se intrometer, antes que o outro arrancasse a cabeça da jovem.

– Não viu o cinto aqui em baixo do queixo dela? – Eros apontou o lugar, mostrando ao Hisoka, que ficou totalmente sem graça.

– ...desculpa, Naomi. – e se desculpou com uma gota fina de suor descendo pela testa.

– Tudo bem... – ela massageava embaixo do queixo com uma das mãos, e se virou para Eros – olha, se quiser você pode passar em casa para beber alguma coisa.

– Já o convidei para passar a noite com a gente. – disse Hisoka, calmamente.

Ela olhou para o outro.

– É mesmo?

– Sim.

Ela olhou para Eros, que concordou com a cabeça. Ela foi à frente, abrindo o portão e deixando os dois entrarem. Ambos subiram a escada, seguindo a dona do apartamento do segundo andar. Ao entraram, Naomi deixou o presente em um canto e foi até os dois. Kuro, o gatinho, notou a presença de gente ali e se escondeu.

– Bom, se quiser beber alguma coisa antes de ir... aceita um suco? – disse a morena para Eros.

– Bem... eu pensei que ficaria esta hoje aqui. – disse ele.

– Hum? – ela estranhou ouvir aquilo, ou não entendeu direito até Hisoka explicar.

– Convidei o moço aqui para passar uma noite conosco.

Ela estranhou aquilo novamente. O que é que Hisoka tem agora com Eros para convidá-lo a passar a noite ali?

– Se não se incomodar, Naomi...

– ...tudo bem. – disse ela, saindo do pensamento – eu vou pegar o suco para você beber.

– Que suco! Não se incomoda, Naomi... eu trouxe bebida. – Eros tirou de dentro do casaco de couro uma garrafa média de licor de cereja, ainda lacrada.

– Ah... quer que eu ponha na geladeira?

– Esse licor não se costuma tomar gelado... – Eros riu da inocência da outra.

– Não? – perguntou Hisoka.

– Não, oras! Vocês nunca beberam na vida?

– ...faz um tempo que não bebo... e não sei muito sobre bebidas. – o ruivo mais velho passou a mão na cabeça, se justificando.

Eros abriu a bebida. Naomi foi buscar copos – taças ela não tinha ali no momento. Sem se importar, Eros colocou um pouco nos três copos e promoveu brinde.

– A essa noite!

– Saúde!

Naomi observou os dois brindarem e entrou junto. Também bebeu após ambos beberem aquele licor. Ela ainda achava tudo aquilo estranho... procurou manter o controle interior, procurou confiar neles. Após beberem um pouco em silêncio, Naomi cortou-o com uma pergunta que também era sua dúvida ali.

– E aí... o que planejam para essa noite?

– Diversão. – Hisoka colocou o copo com pouco licor ali e parou em frente a ela, segurando-a pelo ombro e se curvando um pouco para beijá-la no pescoço. Ela arregalou os olhos e curvou os lábios em um sorriso.

– Mas...aqui em frente ao... – ela falou baixinho.

Ela olhou para Eros, que já estava tirando seu casaco de couro, um colete de tecido mais fino e com metade dos botões abertos que deixava parte do tanque bem moldado em músculos exposto. Hisoka pegou-a pelo queixo levemente e fez olhá-lo em seus olhos.

– Está tudo bem... relaxa. – e pousou os lábios finos nos lábios dela, beijando-a com delicadeza e luxúria ao mesmo tempo, fazendo-a sair um pouco de órbita. Como era bom aquele beijo... como nos tempos em que se proibia amá-lo e o amava platonicamente. Ele segurou-a em suas mãos, mantendo-as juntas enquanto isso. Mas algo ainda deixava a jovem com a pulga atrás da orelha.

– Mas... e ele? – ela perguntou em tom de sussurro.

– Vai curtir a noite conosco. – ele respondeu no mesmo tom que ela.

Ela se afastou, ainda segurando as mãos dele. Como assim? E na mesma hora em que procurava entender, uma outra mão passava pela cintura dela e uma boca quente começava a beijá-la pelo pescoço. Ela fechou os olhos no momento em que sentiu o toque do ruivo mais jovem, mas abriu em seguida, olhando para Hisoka ainda sem entender nada. E pelo olhar, Hisoka lhe transmitia confiança e a intenção daquela noite: se divertir. Era ali a despedida de solteiro dos dois e ninguém de mais confiança que Eros para compartilhar aquela noite...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ - a música recomendada que usei nesse momento e recomendo escutá-la enquanto lê é essa: https://youtu.be/XkKulSH2nNc mas vcs podem imaginar outra música que queiram xD


	30. O Reencontro - IX

– Espera...

Foi a única palavra que Naomi conseguiu pronunciar. Um dos maiores problemas era a timidez diante de situações como aquela. Apesar dos seus hormônios gritarem dentro de si ao se deparar naquele momento, Naomi conseguiu se enrubescer facilmente e abaixou a cabeça. Uma mão levantou seu queixo.

– Está tudo bem. – disse Hisoka.

Ela olhou o homem em sua frente mais segura, enquanto o homem de trás lhe pegava pela cintura e grudava seu corpo maior contra o dela. Ela sentia suas costas e nádegas serem pressionadas contra o corpo de Eros e aquilo já a incendiava. E as coisas pioraram quando Hisoka delicadamente descia o vestido dela pelo decote, depois descendo pelas alças. Mas aquela timidez que insistia em fazê-la fugir dali...

Apesar daquela insegurança, ela se sentia firme ali. Eros abria o vestido por trás, descendo o vestido por trás. Estava sem sutiã, fazendo Hisoka sorrir maliciosamente em dar de cara com aqueles seios médios e empinadinhos, de mamilos levemente marrons. Ele olhou rapidamente para Eros, como se estivesse trocando alguma ideia com os olhos, e se agachou, puxando o vestido pela saia e a calcinha ao mesmo tempo. O ruivo de trás passou as mãos por debaixo das axilas dela até pegar nos seios que nem preenchiam totalmente sua mão. Naomi fechou os olhos, levando suas mãos até as dele e colocando-as por cima dela.

– Bonito vestido hein... – comentou Hisoka, passando a mão no tecido dele – Vamos indo, rapazes? – foi em direção do quarto dela.

– Vam... ai! – nem deu para Naomi concordar, sendo pega no colo pelo outro homem e sendo levada para lá. Ela colocou as mãos no próprio rosto, rindo incrédula. Ela estava experimentando mais loucuras vindas de Hisoka e também de Eros, que estava sendo um parceiro bem fiel às travessuras que ele aprontava com ela naquela noite. Ela estava entre o amor e a loucura. Com Hisoka ao lado, era no ontem até aquela hora. Para sempre seria assim.

.....................

Uma noite quente, de pouca umidade no ar, uma gorda Lua cheia iluminando aquela cama macia que conseguia caber perfeitamente três corpos nus. Uma carícia gostosa de mãos macias tocavam os seios e as coxas de Naomi, que parecia uma bonequinha sendo manipulada por quatro mãos e duas bocas que beijavam respectivamente o pescoço e o meio das costas. Ela demorou a responder ao carinho sendo mais ativa, precisando Hisoka puxar as mãos dela e coloca-las em seu peitoral. E Eros descia com os beijos do meio das costas até o começo das nádegas, abrindo-as gentilmente. Naomi só arregalou os olhos um pouco e Hisoka não perdeu o tempo, puxando o rosto dela pelo queixo e beijando-a de língua. Aquilo lhe causava vergonha e excitação ao mesmo tempo. Era um momento mágico e insano para a morena.

Hisoka a puxou pelos braços, ainda beijando, e encostou-se à cabeceira, mantendo-a de quatro. Eros não se atrapalhou, deslizando as mãos por dentro das nádegas até tocar o ânus que parecia piscar timidamente. Naomi, sentindo o fogo ser cada vez mais atiçado em si por ambas as extremidades, apoiava as mãos na cabeceira e correspondia ao beijo do mágico da mesma forma, entrelaçando as línguas com a boca menor colada na outra que parecia engoli-la.

– Como é lisinho aqui... rosadinho também. – o _stripper_ comentou enquanto acariciava o ânus e toda a área em volta antes de deslizar a ponta da língua bem naquele buraquinho e depois oscular a área como se fosse uma boca.

Aquilo foi uma das cereja do bolo naquele momento. A mulher do _ménage_ arqueou o corpo. Com aquele clima todo, não demoraria muito não só para ela gozar, mas os outros dois homens que já se estavam com seus respectivos membros despertados. Mas aquela noite seria longa. Tinha que ser longa. A expectativa dos três.

Ficaram aproximadamente um minuto assim: o ruivo mais velho beijando-lhe a boca e o outro lhe beijando o ânus. O corpo de Naomi já reagia óbvio àquelas estimulações, ficando com o bico dos seios eriçado e a pele levemente úmida de suor. E as intimidades já se lubrificavam. Eros observou aquilo e meteu o dedo do meio na vagina dela, não somente para estimular aquela garota que lhe deixava louco, mas para sentir as dilatações daquela região.

– Está indo rápida, Naomi... – ele comentou, socando o dedo úmido gentilmente dentro dela.

Naomi parou o beijo, deixando escapulir um “ai” de prazer. Hisoka virou o corpo dela segurando-a pelos ombros, deixando de frente para Eros. Ele puxou a mulher pelos pulsos e manteve-os seguros, como se tivesse forçando a ficar ali, assim. Eros segurou nos joelhos dela, abrindo as pernas bem; se deitou de bruços, colocando seus lábios pintados em volta do clitóris e começou a sugar ali. O ruivo de trás cariciava os longos cabelos negros de sua parceira, que gemia entre suspiros abafados, abandonada naquelas ondas quentes de prazer que ambos lhe causavam. Apesar de estar desligada de tudo em seus prazeres, Naomi notou como estavam os corpos dos dois, achava mais excitante aqueles corpos cobertos em um fino suor – embora Hisoka era o que menos suava – e os sons que ambos faziam ao gemer ali. Eros estava com seu pênis tão ereto e ela queria fazer o mesmo que ele fazia com ela, mas agora ela era como uma presa que estava sendo devorada por dois famintos predadores. Observando que Naomi assistia ao outro lhe chupando, puxou levemente os cabelos dela, inclinando para trás, e a beijou com a mesma luxúria de antes. Agora, ele assistia ao que o outro fazia. Eros continuava chupando a outra, agora levando as mãos até os seios dela apertando-os.

– Ela está pronta? – perguntou Hisoka ao Eros, após o beijo.

– Bem pronta... quem vai primeiro?

– Naomi escolhe. – disse o mágico, soltando os pulsos dela e segurando-a pelos ombros, sem perder a oportunidade de beijá-la agora pelo seu pescoço.

Eros também se excitava com aquilo, embora tivesse aquela pontinha de ciúmes do namorado da garota que gostava. Sim, estava sendo pago por aquele serviço que já era experiente, mas sempre se levava pelo prazer daquele trabalho.

– ...decidam por vocês... – disse ela.

Os dois riram por segundos.

– Vamos decidir na sorte? – perguntou Eros ao outro.

– ...vamos.

 _Jan-Ken-Pon_. Hisoka ganhou, tirando pedra e Eros, tirando tesoura. Hisoka pôs Naomi de quatro, de frente a Eros que puxou seus pulsos e a fez passar as mãos pelo seu peitoral e abdômen musculoso. Naomi olhava-o quase como hipnotizada, enquanto Hisoka aquecia seu membro roçando na entrada lambuzada dela por alguns segundos, logo entrando de uma vez só, como sempre costumava fazer. A morena fez uma careta rápida, pois era sempre inevitável aquele reflexo de dor na penetração. Eros lhe acariciava os cabelos, como que quisesse passar tranquilidade e prazer. Ela achava curioso vê-lo ali, tão tranquilo diante de alguém que ele poderia odiar por ter tirado a chance de ficar com ela para sempre.

– ...está tudo bem, Eros? – ela perguntou em um tom baixo, como se quisesse que aquilo ficasse só entre os dois.

– Eu que quero saber se está tudo bem com você... –  disse ele, no mesmo tom. Eros estava mais preocupado com o prazer dela naquela aventura que até mesmo o pagamento por aquele serviço (até mesmo porque Hisoka já tinha feito isso). E ele continuou a entreter Naomi após responder a pergunta, agora oferecendo o próprio pênis para ela chupar como ele a fez anteriormente. Sem hesitação, Naomi pegou-o com uma mão e o pôs dentro de sua boca, lambendo-o inicialmente e habilidosamente, indo da base até a cabeça, em movimentos longos e lentos. Eros sorria com os dentes unidos, adorando aquilo.

E o ruivo de trás enfiava seu membro fálico em toda a sua extensão, enquanto as mãos de garras longas e afiadas brincavam maliciosamente com as nádegas roliças e levemente avermelhadinhas. Apertava-as deixando as pontas das unhas pressionarem ali.

– Nossa... você está toda molhadinha... amo vê-la assim – ele comentava, enquanto metia nela em estocadas firme de intervalos longos – assim, acho que vou gozar logo...

Naomi adorava aquela mistura de sensações em cada parte do corpo estimulada. Fechando os olhos brevemente, tinha a impressão que via o pênis do Hisoka se mover por dentro da cavidade vaginal dela. Devia ser similar ao órgão do outro que se movia dentro da boca. De repente, sentiu que podia contrair e relaxar a vagina por vontade própria e isso só deu um aumento em seu prazer, tanto para ela como para Hisoka, que apreciou aqueles movimentos de pressão em seu membro. Fraco demais para resistir o gozo final, ele tirou o órgão de dentro dela e, apertando as próprias bolas com força. Naomi soltou o membro do Eros recuperando fôlego, agarrando uma das coxas dele enquanto sentia não só ser estimulada por dentro como por fora. Gemendo que nem um leão rouco e revirando os olhos e a cabeça, gozou em suas nádegas, fazendo respingar até nas costas da outra. Eros teve sua atenção tomada pela forma meio engraçada que o outro gozava, mas aquela cena que testemunhava dos dois gemendo que nem loucos o estimulou um pouco para adiantar com seu orgasmo controlado – como um garoto de programa, ele tinha controle extremo em seu orgasmo. E ele não queria gozar ainda lá, embora já estivesse a ponto de fazer se quisesse.

Hisoka cai deitado lado de Naomi na cama com os braços jogados para os lados, respirando profundamente. Eros observou aquilo sorrindo em certo desdém.

– Não sabe prolongar uma noite com uma mulher, Hisoka? Oh!... que frustração, hein?! – perguntou de forma aparentemente irônica. E o outro só escutou quieto, relaxando. Naomi olhou para trás, vendo seu amado pegando fôlego com o peitoral subindo e descendo. Rapidamente, o ruivo mais jovem deixou Naomi naquela posição de quatro e subiu por cima dela, se posicionando atrás dela – onde estava Hisoka antes de se deitar ao lado dela. Estava empolgado, decidido a mostrar ao ruivo mais velho como entreter uma fêmea de verdade.

– Você foca demais no seu bel-prazer... – comentou Eros para Hisoka, enquanto acariciava as nádegas da outra, espalhando o sêmen do que gozou primeiro por ali. Naomi gemia em rápidas pausas, adorando aquilo – tem que também focar no que pode causar no seu parceiro, ou na sua parceira, no caso.

Eros estava decidido a ensiná-lo das coisas que havia aprendido a fazer em sua carreira de stripper e garoto de programa. Pressionando as mãos grossas e levemente ásperas das nádegas até as costas dela, Eros se curvava sobre Naomi para beijar seu pescoço por trás. Se Naomi já estava a ponto de bala para gozar, agora se sentia pior.

– Vem... me faça gozar... de novo... – disse Naomi, apesar de não ter se satisfeito totalmente, como Hisoka parecia ter feito.

E ele levou os dedos até o clitóris, pressionando os dedos com certa pressão contra. Ela arqueou o corpo para trás e ele ia observando e agindo conforme as reações dela.

– Viu só? ...ele não foi um cavalheiro em permitir que a dama gozasse totalmente primeiro. – disse ele ao pé do ouvido dela, enquanto brincava com o clitóris dela e fazia se contorcer toda entre gemidos bem audíveis.

E virou-a de frente para ele, puxando-a para si, fazendo-a ficar ajoelhada na cama com ele. Encarou-a com toda aquela luxúria que Naomi já conheceu uma vez. Ela sorriu com os olhos quase semiabertos. Abraçando-a pela cintura, continuou a masturba-la enquanto distribuía beijos longos pelo pescoço, descendo pelo mamilo esquerdo, barriga e depois retornando o caminho feito com aqueles beijos que pareciam sugar a pele.

– Você... parece que tem um vibrador na boca... – comentou Naomi, quase em tom de sussurro. Aí que ele tremia a boca bem no seio dela e depois, em todas as áreas do pescoço.

Hisoka estava ainda acordado, recuperando daquela onda intensa de orgasmo que sentiu. Realmente, foi muito adiantado e descontrolado – como sempre era naquela hora. Ficou de olhos fechados, apenas ouvindo ambos. E como se estivesse em uma daquelas apresentações que fazia no clube, Eros movia o corpo de Naomi de forma dançante, enquanto punha os lábios colados no ouvido direito dela e, ainda estimulando o clitóris dela com a ponta dos dedos, simulava uma dança ali com ela.

– Vamos nos transportar para lá [se referindo ao clube]... está tudo vazio... só nós dançando ali, assim, peladinhos...

Naomi apertava os lábios sorrindo, sentindo as faces queimarem um pouco. Aliás, o corpo inteiro dela queimava, tremia um pouco. Não conseguia falar, apenas suspirava entre os gemidos baixos que emitia. Embora amasse o ruivo mais velho, eram irresistíveis aquelas brincadeiras eróticas que o Eros fazia em suas apresentações no clube. E ele tinha certa afinidade que ele não veria em outro dançarino. Ela estranhava Hisoka ainda ali, mas nada falou e sequer o incomodou. Deixou ali, pois estava parecendo que dormia. E ela bem que queria seu amado ali brincando junto...

Depois de um bom tempo sendo entretida por ele, Naomi começou a gozar ali, nas mãos dele, sem penetração.

– hmmm... também não me esperou, é?

– Ah... não... eu quero ainda mais... – ela dizia mais solta, agarrando o bumbum dele com um apertão e beijando-o longamente no peito.

– Como a rainha quiser! – parou de estimulá-la, lambendo o gozo dela – e como vai querer me fazer gozar? Deitada, de pé, de quatro...

– Como você quiser...

– Tudo bem, amada.

Ele a pôs de barriga para cima. Encheu-a de carícias, beijos, como se coloca lenha na fogueira. Sentia-se o rei ali. Ele também estava curioso, achando que ele apagou ali. Não imaginava que ele fosse tão “desmotivado”. Convencia-se mesmo que era especialista nisso – afinal, pelas experiências que tinha, acreditava que Hisoka era apenas mais um típico homem que só pensava no orgasmo próprio que o da parceira. Por um lado, agradecia a vida por ter lhe dado a oportunidade de ser “dessas bandas”: nada mais prazeroso que dar  e receber prazer ao mesmo tempo. Talvez por isso que muitas mulheres casadas procuravam garotos de programas, como os homens casados procuram as prostitutas em geral; os profissionais do sexo sabiam lidar com seus clientes de forma mais afetiva e criativa também, e menos corriqueira.

Então ele colocou a cabeça do seu órgão bem devagarinho e foi empurrando aos pouquinhos, e ela não falava nada, sequer fazia caretas – já estava úmida e havia gozado recentemente. Naomi surpreendeu-se ao sentir de novo mais uma nova onda de prazer vindo, pois achava que apagaria logo que nem Hisoka. Por cima dela e acomodado entre as pernas, Eros mordiscou aquele belo par de peitos firmes e macios, fazendo a morena se contorcer de tesão. Tudo ocorria como Eros já manjava, até que uma estranha mão começou a correr por suas nádegas, fazendo-o parar de brincar com os seios de Naomi e piscar os olhos mais de duas vezes. Não. Não podia ser. Não era o combinado... pelo menos não havia sido questionado em relação ao que lhe veio em mente ao sentir aquele toque.

Naomi ainda nem tinha percebido a reação dele, apenas o puxava pela cabeça e abraçava-a, colocando entre seus seios novamente. E a tal mão corria pelas costas musculosas de Eros calmamente, quente, macia. Eros ainda não estava acreditando.

– Pode continuar... afinal, é a sua vez de devorá-la... não é? – a voz em um frio tom de sussurro lhe dizia.

E suas coxas se chocaram com as coxas de quem estava por trás. Eros permitiu aquilo e voltou a se concentrar nela, afinal... estava sendo pago por aquele serviço. Mas... aquilo era novo para ele. Estranho. Ele voltou a se mover dentro de Naomi, sustentando seu corpo com a cabeça dela entre os seus cotovelos e os joelhos na cama. Naomi estava com os olhos fechados ainda, respirando profundamente, parecendo em transe nas mãos dele. Um dedo percorreu pelo final da espinha do ruivo mais jovem e penetrou-o no ânus, que abriu com certa dificuldade.

– Vou seguir seu conselho, Eros... temos que nos concentrar em dar prazer ao parceiro, em vez de só preocuparmos com o nosso exclusivamente ♠

Era a vez da pequena vingança particular de Hisoka. Não que sentisse tanta necessidade de provar também daquele belo corpo masculino que era até maior que o dele... mas estava adorando aquela deliciosa competição e rivalidade em forma de ménage. Queria ver se o orgulhoso Eros seria profissional e experiente diante daquela situação. E mostrar que ele era quem dava as rédeas ali. Mas agia normalmente como um cliente que queria ter um pouco de prazer com o garoto de programa. Naomi deslizava as mãos pelos braços fortes e musculosos de Eros, enquanto Hisoka deslizava as mãos por dentro das coxas musculosas e firmes dele. O ruivo de cabelos mais assanhados e longos olhou para trás sem mover muito a cabeça, como se quisesse ver o que o outro aprontaria ou alertá-lo que não poderia entrar nele assim sem nenhuma lubrificação. Hisoka entendeu e apenas lhe deu um sorriso malicioso. Este se ajeitou com o membro levemente ereto e abriu-lhe as nádegas. Eros não estava se concentrado muito, e se não fosse pela Naomi estar ali sendo entretida sexualmente, ele acertaria as coisas com ele. Mas ele não queria que Naomi visse aquilo, torcia para que ela ficasse assim, parecendo hipnotizada nas mãos dele. Ele sentiu algo úmido e quente correr pelo seu ânus, imaginou que fosse a saliva do outro que lhe meteria naquele orifício anal.

No começo, aquele orifício resistia na entrada, mas Hisoka foi com calma ao penetrá-lo. Estava adorando ainda mais a tensão dele em manter aquela postura de profissional experiente do sexo diante de Naomi. Eros apertou os lábios e conteve o gemido da dorzinha que sentiu. Agora, entendia o porquê de muitos não gostarem daquela região ser penetrada. Voltou a se concentrar em sua gatinha, acariciando-lhe as faces e pousando os lábios dela num beijo terno. Mas aquela experiência nova... parecia que ele estava lhe penetrando até nos testículos. Era uma sensação... estranha e curiosamente prazerosa em ser estimulado por dentro assim. Mas ainda não se sentia atraído por homens, e só via Hisoka então como um mero cliente junto com Naomi – o que de fato era.

De repente, Naomi abriu os olhos só um pouco, olhando para onde estava Hisoka, não o vendo ao lado. Então... deveria estar por trás dela ou em outro lugar. Queria sabe onde ele estava, mas o prazer em estar sendo devorada por aquele predador não a deixava sair dali. E vinha de novo mais uma onda de prazer que fazia levantar o corpo da cama, e Eros a sustentou pela cintura com apenas um dos braços. Ele gemia de prazer... ao mesmo tempo que estava intrigado com o outro que dava as mesmas estocadas que ele dava em Naomi naquele momento.

Finalmente, Naomi satisfazia-se totalmente nos braços dele, parando exausta e satisfeita por baixo de Eros, que se mantinha dentro dela para disfarçar aqueles gemidos baixos de prazer. Depois de alguns minutos assim, Hisoka sentiu vir pela segunda vez sua necessidade de se satisfazer totalmente dentro daquele buraco tão apertadinho – até mais que o de sua amada- sempre atento àquela “marra” do Eros, que acabou gozando junto com ele, mas dentro dela. Foi a atitude mais estúpida e não-profissional  por parte dele, mas foi uma ideia bem sacana que teve, só para incomodá-lo um pouco. Da mesma forma que Hisoka o estava fazendo. Só torcia para que não tivesse a sorte – ou azar – de engravidá-la.

Terminando, Hisoka saiu de dentro sem nenhum cuidado e se sentou na cama, olhando seu gozo escorrer pelo ânus do outro. Sentindo arder por trás, Eros se retirou de dentro dela e se manteve sentado na cama sem encostar a área afetada. Olhou para Hisoka com seriedade. O outro respondeu com sua atitude cínica de sempre.

– Você foi ótimo, rapaz... – disse ele, com certa ironia em seu tom de voz.

Eros nada respondeu; voltou a olhar Naomi, que parecia dormir de verdade. Moveu-se na cama para sair dela com cuidado, indo pegar suas roupas espalhadas pelo chão e pela cadeira da escrivaninha do quarto.

– Meu serviço termina aqui. – disse Eros, pegando uma pequena caixa de lenços do casaco de couro e tirando um lenço de papel limpo, passando pelos órgãos sexuais e pelo ânus.

– E agradeço por ele. Meu pagamento extra valeu bem nessa noitada. – comentou Hisoka, encostado folgadamente na cabeceira e com as pernas afastadas. Sentia seu sexo queimar mesmo depois de tê-lo satisfeito duas vezes naquela “despedida de solteiro”, como ele se referia.

Arrumando-se, Eros despediu-se normalmente de Hisoka e, abrindo a porta da frente, Eros saiu e apenas encostou a porta por fora, deixando que eles trancassem. Hisoka começou a rir de tudo aquilo e daquele jeito sem graça do garoto de programa. Voltou a olhar a dorminhoca toda nua e aberta na cama, e ficou admirando uns minutos antes de se ajeitar ao lado dela e pegar no sono também.

– Como eu te tornei safada, hein?! – disse ele baixinho, fechando os olhos e se entregando ao sono.


	31. O Reencontro - X

Naomi despertava muito bem, até se dar conta que estava sozinha na cama. Pegou nos lençóis e aproximou-os ao seu rosto, aspirando o cheiro de ambos na noite passada. Daquela noite louca. Uma coisa que ela não acreditava que repetisse mais. Depois de um tempo assim, levantou-se, pegou uma camisola e colocou-a. Arrumou as roupas jogadas no chão. Seu quarto agora lhe passava uma imagem de um quarto de suingue. Nunca imaginou ter dois homens em sua cama, se deleitar com eles. Uma noite de despedida de solteiro daquelas!

Indo até a sala, só viu o gatinho recebe-la pulando em seus pés e o tal presente que Hisoka lhe deu lá esquecido.

– Oi, Kuro... já vou colocar sua comida. – pegou o bichano no colo e foi até a cozinha, e quase soltou o gato no chão ao ver o ruivo mexendo no fogão. Por um momento, passou-lhe algo simples na cabeça: alguém está fazendo o café da manhã.

– Hisoka....

– Ah, bom dia! Já está de pé? Ia te fazer uma surpresa.

– Já me surpreendeu agorinha mesmo... – comentou ela, rindo. E observando que este se encontrava nu, apenas de avental – não sabia que você possuía essas habilidades na cozinha.

– E não tenho muito jeito, mesmo... mas não custa tentar, não é?

“E colocar fogo na minha cozinha assim mesmo?” Naomi só pensou, jamais falaria qualquer coisa que fizesse desfeita ao amado. Ela foi pegar as vasilhas de beber e comer do gatinho e colocou Kuro no chão. O cheiro de algum similar a pão assado lhe abria o apetite.

– Vou dar de comer a ele logo, para termos um café da manha sossegado. – disse ela, colocando leite e ração.

– Já estou terminando... ah, você gosta de café?

– Gosto... com leite. Ah, o leite já peguei, está em minha mão.

– Não precisa, já viu a mesa? É só ir lá e se sentar. Já está tudo arrumadinho.

– Ah, nossa! – e indo até lá, a mesa estava arrumada, com talheres, louças e até uma pequena cesta de frutas frescas no meio da mesa. Naomi olhou para trás e depois voltou a olhar a mesa tão arrumada – ...você quem arrumou tudo assim?

– Sim, e o que achou? – ele apareceu por trás dela, perguntando-lhe bem perto do ouvido.

– ...lindo mesmo. – ela agradeceu dando um beijo longo na bochecha, mas ele teve que interromper rapidamente por causa das coisas no forno. Ela foi atrás, tropeçando no gato sem querer – Ai, Kuro! Desculpa, viu? – pegou o bichinho que miou baixo no colo e limpou a boquinha molhadinha de leite. Ainda brincou um pouquinho com ele antes de coloca-lo no chão para lavar as mãos e sentar-se à mesa.

Já na mesa com ele, ela ficou olhando como estava arrumada e caprichada aquela mesa – mesmo com uma parte das panquecas queimadas. Hisoka a servia e ela fazia o mesmo. Pareciam um típico casal que viviam junto há anos.

– E então, Naomi... já decidiu se vem comigo?

– ...e você quer sair logo, não é?

– É... estou ansioso para juntos conhecermos muitos lugares e encontrar nossa casa definitiva.

– Até pensei em fazer da antiga casa dos meus pais nossa moradia... mas não dá. É um lugar que não me faz mais bem nem passar perto. Com o dinheiro, podemos comprar uma outra até melhor. Só com a metade dela.

– Entendi... mas realmente não queria morar lá, também. Tem muitos lugares melhores que York Shin para viver. – olhando para a panqueca torrada que acabou pegando – Muitos mesmo. – comeu-a assim mesmo.

– Mas... posso ao menos manter contato com as amizades mais próximas aqui?

“Aquele Eros...” pensou Hisoka. Mas depois daquela noite onde ele mostrou para ele quem mandava, achou que o ruivo mais moço não olharia Naomi mais tão esperançoso, visto com quem também teria que lidar.

– Sim...e desde que essas também se tornem amizades minhas.

– Isso. Nossos amigos pessoais virando amigos de nós dois. – Naomi teve que concordar mesmo, e até que não seria má ideia.

– E meu Kuro? Ele tem que vir...

Hisoka olhou para o gato. Preto e de olhos amarelados, fofo demais. Parecia dar trabalho, mas era tudo na vida dela, e o gato dependia dos cuidados dela. Decidiu perdoar o gato.

– Ele pode vir, mas você não tem outros animais por aí não, não é?

– Só ele. Mas dele eu assumo toda a responsabilidade, não se preocupe! – jurou ela com as mãos juntinhas.

E ambos concordaram com os seus acertos. E terminaram o café da manhã comentando mais sobre esses planos típicos de um futuro casal.

– Eu vou recolher as louças. – disse ela, levantando-se e pegando seu prato.

– Nada disso! – ele segurou as mãos ela e olhava-a com aquela doce malícia – além do mais, parece que você ignorou o meu presente lá na sala, não é?

Naomi concordou com a cabeça que sim e sem jeito diante daquilo.

– Mas já vou ver agora mesmo o que é. – entrega o prato a ele.

– Deixa tudo comigo hoje. Depois eu vou até a sala.

E ele reorganizou todos os objetos da mesa, guardando as frutas e os outros mantimentos que sobraram e limpou as louças. Para ele, era ainda pouco depois de todo esse tempo que ela ainda esperou por ele. Amaldiçoava Kuroro e a frustração pela luta que queria ter com ele. Naomi foi até o pacote e sentou-se no sofá, colocando o embrulho no colo. Abriu ansiosa e surpreendeu-se novamente, sem entender aquele pacote cheio de objetos... desconhecidos ainda para ela. Hisoka vinha atrás e se sentou ao lado dela.

– O que são esses objetos?

– Advinha. Uma coisa particular nossa para a gente brincar de vez em quando.

Naomi foi tirando as peças. Foi entendendo aos poucos e quase caia na risada com aquilo tudo.

– Eu... nunca usei essas coisas...

– Nem eu tinha interesse nessas coisas, mas agora que tenho minha parceira, podemos descobrir juntos o que cada um desses brinquedinhos servem, não é?

Brinquedos eróticos. No que mais o ruivo poderia surpreendê-la? Será que aquilo era para evitar possíveis aventuras fora daquela relação? Se for com essa intenção que ele lhe deu aquela discreta cesta erótica, ela aplaudia de pé, pois serviria tanto para ela como para ele também. Naomi entendeu aquilo assim e curtiu. Até que seria divertido ter alguém para se divertir sexualmente assim. Uma pessoa única.

– Mas já tinha alguma curiosidade, não é? Para me dar de presente?

– Curiosidade sim... mas nunca coloquei em prática. Vamos descobrir tudo isso juntos?

– ...certo. – concordou com as faces levemente ruborizadas.

.....................

Poucos dias se passaram. Agora, ela estava mais segura das decisões que havia tomado. O ruivo fez convicto a proposta de sair de York Shin com ela, seguindo-o. Então, ela aceitou. E de repente, algo lhe veio à cabeça: essa coisa de “ _Nen_ ”. De tudo que já ouviu, ainda tinha curiosidade sobre. E perguntou a ele.

– Por que está interessada?

– Porque sim.

– ... é uma história longa.

– Adoro. Conte-me mais. – disse ela, animada.

Hisoka fez uma cara meio sarcástica, negando com a cabeça.

– É algo muito complicado e secreto. Talvez um dia você saiba melhor... se realmente se tornar uma _Hunter_ profissional.

– ...e você é?

– Sim.

– Desde que nos conhecemos?

– Hmmm sim. – mentiu. Mas já conhecia o _Nen_ antes de se tornar um _Hunter_.

– Entendo... e se eu quisesse me tornar uma Hunter?

Hisoka riu com a mão na boca, disfarçando a graça. Nada adiantou, a outra percebeu.

– E por que achou graça?

– Nossa... você nem imagina o tanto que se exige para se tornar um _Hunter_ , Naomi. O tanto que é...

Não que a ideia fosse ruim. Mas no fundo, não queria ver Naomi se meter nisso tão cedo. Talvez um dia... bem distante daquele momento...

.....................

Naomi já estava decidida a colocar a casa onde morava com os pais em leilão, e assim o fez. Ela também pesquisava pelas páginas da internet sobre diversas moradias, muitas delas em York Shin mesmo. Por que diabos Hisoka não queria ficar ali mesmo? Mas também não contestou em nada. Colocou em um site específico sua casa nos sites de leilões confiáveis com a ajuda de Hisoka, que usou suas vantagens como _Hunter_ para ter o acesso a sites mais restritos e de confiança. Mas já sabia o que fazer com a metade do dinheiro arrecadado.

– Não posso aceitar... – disse Eros, meio incrédulo do que ouvia da morena.

– Por favor, aceite. É um presente meu. E eu nunca neguei seus presentes, viu? – ela disse piscando o olho.

– Mas... é uma quantia bem grande...

– Ótimo para você refazer sua vida. Não disse uma vez que pensava em abandonar essa vida de garoto de programa e _stripper_ para seguir uma carreira mais decente? Estudar e tudo?

– ...estava mais animado em fazer por você.

– Então, faça! Faça por mim!

Ele sorriu para ele, pegando na mão dela amistosamente e dando leves tapinhas por cima dela.

– Você é incrível, viu?... e aí? Vai embora mesmo daqui?

– Bem... pintou uma oportunidade de morar em um lugar mais apropriado para quem vai se casar.

– Entendo... o ruim disso é que perderei contato com a melhor vizinha.

– Mas não vai perder uma amiga por isso.

– ...com o tempo, seu noivo lá não vai querer que continue a nossa amizade.

– Claro que vai. Até porque ele te conhece melhor agora, vai me confiar em você.

Eros contorceu os lábios um pouquinho, mas entendeu o que ela queria dizer.

– ...e quando você vai partir?

– Não temos uma data definida. Mas eu mesma quero que tudo ocorra sem interrupções. Forma dois anos e meses de espera!

– É... se ele não tivesse te deixado esse tempo todo, talvez eu já estivesse de babá de um filho de vocês.

Naomi riu daquilo. Poderia der verdade, mesmo – embora a ideia de um filho nem passasse por sua cabeça.

– Então... aceita meu presente?

– Aceito, claro! – ele se levantou- puxando para um abraço apertado. Naomi corresponde da mesma forma – hmmm... vou sentir saudades de te levar para seu trabalho diariamente.

– Também vou sentir falta disso. – disse ela, comovida por dentro.

E assim, ela se despedia dele também. Estava ficando tudo tão estranho. Mas ela aceitou a seguir com Hisoka. E ela não fugiria agora, até porque esperou esse tempo todo por ele. Pesava um pouco a possibilidade de uma mudança radical e a insegurança de uma realidade frustrada. Porém, ficar com aquele homem tão enigmático e tão atraente ao mesmo tempo era muito maior que sua insegurança sobre o futuro. Então, se era para arriscar, que fosse agora. Nada a prendia mais ali. Não era hora de olhar para trás.

.....................

Hisoka não tinha nenhum plano definitivo de moradia, mas queria tirar Naomi dali e leva-la consigo. Mas nada falou ainda que estava indeciso. Porém, o primeiro lugar que a queria leva-la era a Torre Celestial, onde ela mesma já esteve em outra ocasião junto com outros colegas de trabalho, incluído Don. Ao falar disso para Naomi, surpreendeu-se com a resposta dela.

– Já estive há uns anos atrás lá... mas não me interessa muito aquele lugar...

– ...sério?

– Sim, é uma arena de lutas, não é?

Ele também esteve lá na mesma época. Ficou pensando como eles não se cruzaram ali.

– Sim... e sou um lutador ilustre ali.

– Sério?!

– Exatamente. Não gostaria de me ver lutando um dia?

– Ah... se for para te ver... mas...

– Vai ser divertido! Garanto que se acostumará a gostar...

Naomi coçou a cabeça. Ali também lhe trazia a lembrança de Don, a qual não gostava muito de ter.

– Seria interessante conhecer todo o mundo... mas aquele lugar não me anima tanto, a não ser que esteja comigo.

Ele fez um cafuné na cabeça dela, beijando-lhe a testa.

– Agora tudo vai ser mais interessante para nós dois. – afirmou ele.

Antes de partirem pelo mundo, Naomi pediu ao seu chefe uns longos dias de folga e lhe foi permitido um período de apenas um mês. Não era o que a morena esperava, mas aceitou. Por pedido de Naomi, Hisoka partiu junto dela dali de madrugada, quando todos se encontravam dormindo em sua casa e Eros ainda estava em seu local de trabalho. Não queria despedidas e nem rever ninguém na hora que fosse embora. Com uma pequena mala – apesar dos protestos do outro, ela insistiu em levar certos objetos consigo. E Kuro também, em sua bolsa de gato.

Sentiu uma leve vontade de chorar, mas nem ficou com os olhos úmidos. Estava triste e feliz. Era curioso sentir as duas coisas assim, misturadas. Era a expectativa de uma nova vida ao lado do cara que gostava, ao mesmo tempo a insegurança e a nostalgia que mexia com ela por dentro. Nunca havia saído de York Shin para viver em outro lugar. Não quis que Eros a visse partindo dali. Tinha contato por ele por telefone e e-mail, logo manteria sempre contato mesmo distante. Acreditava que, com a boa parte do dinheiro que deu como presente, ele encontrasse uma forma melhor de se viver. Torcia para que ele encontrasse uma pessoa assim como ela encontrou para viver. Mas alguém que não fosse tão louco como o Hisoka.

– Parece pensativa...

– E estou, de fato.

– Calada demais. Vamos conversar?

E começaram a falar sobre diversas coisas até chegar ao aeroporto de York Shin, cheio de dirigíveis chegando e saindo.

– Faz tempo... que não ando em um.

– Agora pode aproveitar. Vamos?

– Vamos!

O destino deles seria justamente a cidade onde ficava a Torre Celestial. Embora Naomi não quisesse ir até lá, aceitou ir com ele ali. Ele explicou as vantagens que tinha como um mestre do andar, ela já tinha ouvido algo a respeito disso por Don. Mas ouviu tudo quieta, como se não soubesse de nada. Incrivelmente, Hisoka era aceito novamente naquele lugar do jeito que saiu. E aquela surpresinha do cadáver da camareira em seu quarto, os funcionários não tiveram? Era como se nada tivesse acontecido. Era notoriamente reconhecido como um dos mestres mais poderosos. Naomi ficou pasmada com o tratamento que ele recebia. E teve direito a ficar no mesmo quarto que ele.

– Vamos ficar provisoriamente aqui, enquanto achamos um lugar ótimo para morarmos.

– Está bem, Hisoka. Confio nosso destino em suas mãos. – disse ela, sendo acariciada no ombro em seguida, por ele.

– Você... vai lutar aqui?

– Para ficar aqui, tenho que fazer isso mesmo. Senão, não terei essa mordomia. – explicava ele, que a ajudava com a mala e o Kuro escondido. Naomi foi alertada que ele teria que ficar sempre ali e jamais sair.

– ...espero não ficar aqui por muito tempo.

– Não vai não... mas te garanto que vai ser divertido esse intervalo de tempo.

Naomi esperava realmente que sim. E nesse mesmo dia, Hisoka levou-a para conhecer todo aquele andar, o mais importante de todos. Era cada tipo estranho de lutador que Naomi não podia evitar o olhar de assustada.

– Não se preocupe. Comigo aqui, não lhe farão mal. – disse ele, emitindo uma aura ameaçadora para alguns que a olhavam de forma maliciosa.

– Já estive aqui, mas foi no 200º andar.

– É? Veio com quem?

– Com um grupo de colegas do meu trabalho, aproveitando umas férias de curto período... Don estava comigo. – ela falou pensativa.

– ...e vocês ficaram juntos em um mesmo quarto?

– Não, não. Eu fiquei com uma colega. Lembro-me que ele comentava o quanto adorava aqui e que tinha um lutador que ele gostava mui...

De repente, ambos pararam e ficaram se olhando. Naomi associou as coisas. Então... será que naquela época... Hisoka também estava ali? Ele chegou a conclusão ainda mais rápido, visto que até tinha confrontado Don que o havia desafiado no corredor do 200º andar.

– Então... já estivemos tão perto um do outro e não nos vimos em nenhum momento? – comentou ele, com os braços musculosos cruzados.

Naomi pôs as mãos em seu rosto e sacudiu a cabeça, rindo baixinho.

– Não pode ser... – comentou ela.

– É... não era a hora mesmo de nos encontrarmos.

– ...por que tudo tem que ser tão difícil e tão tortuoso? – perguntou Naomi, olhando para o enorme teto do lugar.

Ele coçou o queixo, olhando para ela.

– ...o que importa o que já passou. O que importa é que vencemos essas trilhas e conseguimos nos reencontrar. Não acha? – puxava-a pela mão e a beijava nos lábios. Naomi correspondeu da mesma forma, aninhando-se entre os braços dele.

Distantes dele, algumas pessoas olhavam os dois. Hisoka chamava a atenção ali, mas ninguém se atrevia a olhá-lo indiretamente. Mas nada ali incomodava os dois, que pareciam ter se esquecido das etiquetas dos lugares públicos e se beijavam como um típico casal romântico de novelas.


	32. O Começo de Uma Nova Jornada - I

– Eu quero aprender o _Nen_!

– Nem pensar.

– Por que não posso aprender como você?

Naomi quis insistir com Hisoka a vontade de aprender a usar a mesma técnica usada por ele. Compreender também essas habilidades surpreendentes do ruivo. Mas ele sabia que ela ainda não era forte o suficiente para isso.

– É uma questão complicada, Naomi... é preciso uma preparação e determinação muito grande vinda de um corpo. – explicava o outro, sentado confortavelmente em uma cadeira próxima à grande janela da suíte onde estavam.

– Ué, mas estou determinada a aprender!

– ...falta muitas coisas...

– Que coisas? Se falar, vou entender.

– Há uma exigência física e mental o qual te levaria um bom tempo, destacando... anos. Anos e anos para chegar lá.

– Confessa: não quer me envolver em perigos envolvendo isso. – disse a outra, cruzando os braços.

Hisoka a olhou de lado. Por esta razão também ele não ensinaria nada para a morena. Com uma pequena curva sorridente nos lábios, Naomi quis testá-lo. Até que era delicioso conhece-lo dessa forma.

– ...então vou aprender com alguma pessoa que conheça.

– Vai, sai por aí confiando em qualquer um desconhecido! – disse ele, balançando uma carta de baralho na mão. E é a carta do Coringa da Morte.

– Quando me determino a alguma coisa, eu faço.

– Não aprendeu nada com o que vivenciou antes, Naomizinha? – escondeu a risadinha por trás da carta que tampava a boca – ...ah, por que estou me deixando levar por isso? Sei que é esquiva o bastante para sair confiando no primeiro que encontrar.

– Não preciso exatamente pesquisar usando pessoas. Temos a internet, certo?

– Hum... é algo restrito. Mais restrito que imagina, falo das verdadeiras informações acerca do _Nen_. Até para muitos Hunters... vai por mim. – explicava enquanto olhava para a carta de baralho, brincando de fazê-la sumir e reaparecer na mão direita.

– Mas repensa sobre o que falei, Hisoka... – ela se pôs mais próxima a ele – e veja, também posso usar para me defender, assim te aliviando um pouco em ficar cuidando de mim o tempo todo.

– Mas é aí mesmo que me desanima em te ensinar qualquer coisa em relação a isso. Quero sempre ter que te proteger... – parou de brincar com a carta, fazendo-a desaparecer e se virando para ela – chega de ficar te protegendo à distância.

Com aquela “cartada”, Hisoka quis fazê-la amansá-la em sua insistente vontade. Mas foi só um pouco. Sorrindo, Naomi o olhava docemente... mas havia chegado a uma conclusão.

– Eu vou saber o que é _Nen_. Não precisa ser tão rápido, assim. Esperarei com o tempo.

Ele sorriu dessa vez, enquanto olhava para ela bem nos olhos.

– ...como é teimosa, não é mesmo? – ele a puxou pelo pulso, fazendo-a sentar em suas coxas e ajeitando-a bem pertinho dele – ...isso é tão bom de ser ver! –  terminou de falar acariciando-lhe um dos braços.

A outra atreveu a beijar a bochecha de tez lisa e macia, ternamente. Como era bom poder tê-lo junto desse jeito, aquilo ainda parecia aqueles velhos sonhos na época em que o tinha à distância. Voltou a olhar apaixonada para ele.

– Sou sim.

.....................

– Vamos conhecer esse lugar todo! – disse Hisoka, levando a mulher pela mão por um corredor daquele andar.

– Vai lutar aqui também?

– Você quer?

Naomi parou de andar. Ele olhou para ele.

– Quer ou não quer? Se quiser, aceito.

– ...gostaria.

No fundo, só temia em arriscá-lo demais, mesmo sabendo que ele não era um lutador qualquer ali. Lembrou-se de quando conviveu com ele na época em que esteve raptada pelo Ryodan. Ele sempre passava uma intimidação e frieza. E mesmo assim ainda se sentia atraída por ele. Parece que ele em si era mais forte que o perigo que passava. Havia citado bem no livro que escreveu sobre o próprio rapto.

Nas primeiras lutas que havia assistido do ruivo, Naomi quase dormiu. Nunca imaginou ver lutadores tão fracos, principalmente perante o Hisoka. Por um lado, aliviava-se por não vê-lo arriscar.

Enquanto passava por cada canto daquele andar com Hisoka, foi reconhecida por uma certa pessoa. E esta, distante, ficou surpreso em ver novamente Naomi ao lado de Hisoka. Como um casal qualquer. Talvez, valesse a pena uma reaproximação. Hisoka até gostaria que essa pessoa voltasse a aparecer diante de si.

Ao chegarem perto da área da suíte dos mestres do andar, Naomi avisou Hisoka que queria entrar e ver como estava o gato que havia trazido escondido. Na verdade, estava cansada e queria descansar um pouco.

– Vou comprar algo para nós e depois entro também. – disse o ruivo de pele bem pálida, abrindo a porta.

– Tudo bem. E... o que quer comprar?

– Surpresa. – disse piscando os olhos, para deixar a outra curiosa.

– Hummm... espero quando voltar. Mas não demora muito!

Ele pegou na mão dela e beijou longamente, fungando a parte de cima daquela mão tão delicada.

– Não vou demorar.

– Certo. – retribuiu o mesmo beijo da mesma forma na mão dele, antes de se separar dele ali.

Ao Naomi entrar, Hisoka foi andando tranquilamente até uma sombra tomar-lhe a frente, a partir de uma mesma distância. O ruivo parou. Pode reconhecer quem era quando esta se aproximou.

– Você por aqui?

– Sempre venho aqui quando quero. Não é somente você, Hisoka.

– ...estou surpreso. Mas... o que quer comigo?

– Pensei que ainda tivesse interesse em lutar comigo.

– Como? Não teve mais como recuperar suas condições... vi isso com meus olhos.

– ...mas consegui.

– ...sério?!

Kuroro estava o mesmo de sempre, porém mais desafiador e irritante. Hisoka nunca imaginou reencontrá-lo naquela forma, dizendo aquilo. O desejo de acabar com ele em uma luta digna havia sumido.

– Sim. – o moreno ajeitou a faixa entre as franjas longas e divididas entre a testa.

– Mas agora? O que me pretende dizer?

– Nada... apenas vim saudá-lo. Não nos precisamos mais nos ver se não quiser.

Logo, lembrou-se da Naomi e do risco que ele poderia oferecer aproximando-se dela.

– ...deve ter percebido que estou “acompanhado”, não é?

– Sim, percebi.

– Pois passa longe dela... ela não é uma qualquer disponível como antes.

– Oh... vejo que é bem ciumento. Mas não se preocupe, nada farei com ela.

– Espero que sim. E sei... que pareceu gostar dela. Por isso estou só avisando. – o ruivo encravou os olhos nos dele, numa forma ameaçadora.

– Tudo bem, Hisoka, tudo bem... – Kuroro estendeu as mãos para cima em sinal de basta – ah, falando de aproximação, estou aqui como lutador e talvez, se estiver lutando, poderemos nos confrontar.

O ruivo sentiu sua antiga sede de esmaga-lo em uma luta renascer dentro de si. Apertou os punhos. Kuroro não deixou de notar aquilo, quase rindo baixinho.

– ...preciso repensar... e muito... se quero novamente ter uma oportunidade com você. – Hisoka se referia a tal planejada luta antes frustrada.

– Você quem sabe... – ele pôs as mãos no bolso do grande casaco que usava – realmente, ter sido perseguido por você esse tempo todo foi bem chato... e parece que ainda terei que tê-lo perto.

– Se não quisesse que eu o visse, evitaria a qualquer custo. – tranquilamente, Hisoka disse com certa ironia.

– Não adiantaria nada evita-lo, acabaríamos nos encontrando de qualquer jeito. – ele deu as costas – mas foi bom que nos víssemos. Até mais, Hisoka. – ele acenou enquanto desparecia na curva do corredor à esquerda.

– ...

Agora, ele estava confuso. Com aquele homem por perto, sentia que deveria ficar de olho nesse mesmo homem que havia abusado de Naomi no passado. Não queria permitir que ela sofresse de novo aquela mesma sensação. Mas... ele mesmo confirmou algo que tanto lhe despertou interesse: estava recuperado daquela maldição de Nen imposta pelo Kurapika? Depois de tudo consolidado... de sua sede de vencê-lo e mata-lo ter desaparecido superficialmente?

Então seguiu para comprar algo de comer e retornar imediatamente para a suíte. Nada falaria para Naomi, mas talvez ela descobrisse e quisesse fugir dali que nem louca. Mas lógico que não a permitiria isso.

.....................

Manter quieto um gato agitado naquela suíte não estava sendo fácil para a Naomi. Kuro parecia estranhar aquele território, ao mesmo tempo em que curtia novos lugares para subir, arranhar e marcar territórios diversos. Sempre o escondia quando aparecia algum funcionário de serviço doméstico.

Hisoka já achava engraçado brincar com aquele gato, que inicialmente só sabia chiar agressivamente para o ruivo. Era divertido para o mágico fazer truques simples de mágica para ver a reação do bichano de pelagem preta, que ficava quieto e observador até o outro estender a mão para ele, atacando-a de forma brincalhona. Naomi observava rindo daquilo. Aos poucos, Kuro se tornava mais próximo do ruivo, desde a permissão para fazer algum cafuné até na hora de acordar, subindo em cima dele na cama.

– Sai de cima da minha cara, gatinho! – Hisoka tirava com uma única mão o gato de cima, colocando-o em cima da outra que dormia profundamente ao seu lado, de costas. Parou um momento para observar as curvas despidas da morena com quem havia dividido mais uma noite agradável naquele luxo de suíte. Lembrou-se das noites em que passava sozinho lembrando-se dela. E agora, tinha a sua garota ali, dormindo nua depois de uma prazerosa noite. Ele levantou-se, despido de roupas também, indo até a grande janela. Voltou a pensar em Kuroro e no risco que ele oferecia ali. E na sua vontade de lutar com ele. Nada disso estava nos planos dele até então.

Olhou para trás. O danado do gato já tinha despertado Naomi, que estava se movendo na cama e colocando o gato ao lado do Hisoka. Ela abriu os olhos e não o viu ali, enquanto tateou o lado vazio e ainda quente dele.

– Dormiu bem? – perguntou ele, indo até ela.

– Sim... – esfregava os olhos enquanto confirmava a pergunta dele.

Ele sentou novamente na cama, ficando diante dela. Pegou o rostinho da outra com uma mão e fez olhá-lo para ele.

– Estou horrível, não é? – disse ela, com os olhos levemente inchados de recém-acordada.

– ...está linda! – puxou a bela despida contra si, abraçando-a. Ela enlaçou as pernas na cintura dele, que estava sentado com as pernas cruzadas em estilo borboleta. Ela direcionou os lábios até os dele, dando um beijo simples e longo nos lábios dele. O gato já tinha pulado da cama para brincar com a parte dos lençóis que se espalhavam pelo chão, enquanto isso. Quando ele estava prestes a descer sua mão pelo pescoço até o meio dos seios dela, alguém bate à porta. Ambos se afastam, olhando um ao outro.

– Eu vou abrir a porta, deve ser o pequeno-almoço. – ele se levantou, pegando um dos roupões em cima da cama bagunçada de edredom e lençóis e se vestindo. Enquanto isso, Naomi ficou procurando o gato que estava debaixo da cama.

Enquanto comiam o servido no café-da-manhã, Naomi voltou a insistir no aprendizado do _Nen_ com Hisoka.

– De novo esse assunto?

– Sim... tentarei convencê-lo até finalmente se convencer.

– Ahh... ♣

Pensando bem, pelo menos na razão que a morena deu para aprender o _Nen_ , Hisoka não achou tão ruim que ela soubesse usar essa técnica um dia. Mas ela não era uma Hunter, sequer tinha jeito para isso. Não poderia tê-la consigo 24 horas por dia. Também não podia prendê-la como se fosse sua escrava.

Naquele dia mesmo, ele tinha uma luta marcada. Breve estaria avançando para os andares superiores. Se Kuroro estivesse falando a verdade, logo estaria na Olimpíada das Batalhas. Estava ali apenas para se divertir com a Naomi e procurar um lugar pelo mundo para viverem juntos. Separaram-se quando ele foi para a arena e ela foi para o auditório assistir.

Ela andava sozinha pelos corredores que davam acesso ao lugar onde Hisoka lutaria, quando sentiu uma sensação estranha que a fez parar. Uma sensação familiar... ruim... algo que a paralisava, mais precisamente pelos pulsos e tornozelos. Saiu correndo dali. Já tinha sido alertada de outros usuários de _Nen_ que “brincavam” com pessoas comuns por Hisoka. “Ele tem me ensinar o _Nen_... preciso aprender essa técnica para me tornar forte e me proteger!” pensava ela, enquanto chegava segura até o auditório cheio e animado.  A pessoa que havia tentado assustar Naomi havia parado quando ela começou a correr.

– Como sempre muito assustada... Hisoka não deveria deixa-la andar sozinha por aqui. – disse Kuroro, rindo para si mesmo.

.....................

– Então, ela está aqui?

– Sim. Os dois.

– Então ela gostou mesmo dele... mesmo depois dele tê-la abusado.

– Pois é... mas vamos continuar o que planejamos. Agora com Naomi por perto, ficará mais fácil ter Hisoka mais próximo.

– Danchou... vai querer mesmo lutar com ele?

– ...queria pegar sua habilidade. Mudei de ideia, já te falei antes, não?

– Acho que sim. Mas Hisoka ainda é muito perigoso.

– E não somos, Machi?

Kuroro estava com alguns membros do Ryodan naquela torre.

– Machi... não sei se está confortável em falar disso... mas uma coisa você me deixou curioso. Você o viu abusar daquela garota?

Machi ficou em silêncio, lembrando-se rapidamente da última ação insana de Hisoka envolvendo Naomi e ela mesma...

*********************

Machi tentava secretamente sair dali. Experimentou usar sua própria linha de _Nen_ para cortar a grossa camada de aura que prendia sua cintura na parede. Aquilo parecia mais elástico e grosso que um chiclete – lembrava perfeitamente uma perfeita goma de mascar, mas só que com um brilho leve. Ela nunca teve confiança em tipos como ele, e agora tão pouco. Não queria falhar para seu líder. Não que tivesse preocupações com Naomi – sequer a suportava, por ser uma refém tão tediosa -, mas queria cumprir exatamente o que Kuroro quisesse.

– Com o quê você está em amarrando? – Naomi olhou para trás e não via nenhum tipo de corda pendurada em seus pulsos, mas sentia-os atados firmemente.

– Com a minha aura. – respondeu calmamente o outro, até propositalmente, porque sabia que Naomi desconhecia coisas sobre Nen. – Se estivesse quietinha, deixaria você solta. Mas você não para quieta!

– Ugh...

Mais uma vez Naomi estava nua. Hisoka contemplou-a de bruços sobre a mesa, vendo algumas marquinhas da noite passada. A outra fechou os olhos. Machi olhava aquilo perplexa.

– É desnecessário isso! Eu não preciso ver isso! – gritou Machi, tentando se soltar.

– Mas eu vou precisar de uma mãozinha sua... dizem que as mulheres se conhecem umas as outras melhor que nós homens... – falava enquanto deslizava as mãos dos ombros até as nádegas da morena, de forma bem lenta.

– Não tenho interesses em ver o que você faz com seus brinquedos! – Machi mudou de vista.

Machi, que estava com a cabeça virada, abriu os olhos e olhou pelo canto dos olhos, disfarçando sua espionagem. Embora Hisoka estivesse pouco se importando com a presença dela ali – ele estava mesmo provocando para que ela participasse vendo aquela cena, ela arriscou em ver aquilo.

Após Hisoka, afastar as pernas de Naomi uma da outra, ele direcionou seu membro já rígido em direção ao ânus virgem da outra e penetrou diretamente, segurando-a pela cintura. Quase aos choros, o grito da outra foi intenso, que começou a reclamar. Por um momento, a kunoichi sentiu pena dela. Poderia ser ela no lugar da Naomi, e se ele a visse com a mesma intenção, iria fazer de tudo para matá-lo, sem importar com as consequências. Após ficar minutos sem parar de meter dentro da morena com força e brutalidade, Hisoka agarrou esta, tirando-a da mesa, levando o corpo dela apenas com um braço só, que nem objeto, até Machi. Jogou Naomi em cima dela, que assistia aquilo com uma cara intrigada. Naomi caiu de frente para o corpo dela.

– Sua vez, Machi. – disse Hisoka.

– Minha o quê? – perguntou sem entender nada, e preocupada com o que ia sobrar para ela.

Ao ver que estava sobre o outro corpo feminino, Naomi tentou sair de cima, mas o ruivo voltou a fazê-la montar em cima dela, literalmente. Machi começou a empurrar a outra, fazendo com que a outra reagisse da mesma forma, e Hisoka segurou-a de cabelos rosados pelos pulsos, prendendo-os na parede novamente com sua goma elástica.

– Melhor ficar quieta! – repreendeu o outro, sem nenhuma alteração na voz.

– Vou te matar quando eu sair daqui, seu babaca! – Machi vociferou.

Sorrindo com a ponta da língua encostada no lábio superior, ele deslizava seu corpo sobre o de Naomi, forçando seu peso contra as duas. Levantou um pouquinho os quadris da morena e penetrou-a novamente, agora pela vagina. Naomi deixa escapar um leve gemido, mas controla-se novamente. Com os movimentos pélvicos do ruivo, ele propositalmente jogava o sexo dela contra o mesmo da outra. Machi, fazendo certa careta diante daquela situação, não conseguia se mover, e também sentia dores no corpo que aumentavam com aquilo tudo.

– Está se sentindo repugnada, Machi? – provocou o ruivo, com um sorriso sádico estampado.

*********************

– Eu... queria acabar com ele. – Machi disse isso apertando um dos punhos – ou dar um troco por isso. Ele zombou muito de nós, se formos pensar em muitas coisas que ele nos fez.

Mas Kuroro estava mais chocado em ver que ele também abusou de Naomi e agora a tinha ao seu lado como simples casal de namorados.

– Então ele fez isso com você e ela? Como?

– Foi quando você nos deixou (Hisoka e eu) na responsabilidade de manter Naomi naquele esconderijo até ela ser liberada.

Kuroro sacudiu a cabeça negativamente. Além dele, Hisoka também havia abusado de Naomi... e de Machi. Como é que pode ter confiado tanto naquele homem assim? Afinal de contas, ele sempre foi um dos mais fortes e leais membros da Aranha em seus primeiros meses dentro da trupe.

– Por que... não nos contou isso antes... quero dizer, para mim, ao menos?

– Fui chantageada para manter o silêncio.

– Esse Hisoka... merece uma lição de minha parte... só por ter feito isso com você.

Machi olhou para o lado, sem jeito. Sempre ficava incomodada internamente quando se lembrava daquele dia.

– Farei Hisoka lutar comigo. Darei uma liçãozinha nele.


	33. O Começo de Uma Longa Jornada - II

Naomi xeretava diversos sites que poderiam dar informações sobre _Nen_. Encontrou absolutamente nada. Havia descoberto o site dos Hunters, mas não pode entrar por não ter a licença.

– Será que é obrigatório ser um Hunter para se especializar nisso? Hisoka não me explica nada direito! – ela reclamava enquanto teclava e clicava em muitos links em busca de mais importante informação.

Às escondidas, usando seu _In_ para se ocultar, Hisoka observava a outra mexendo no computador na sala de estudos que havia dentro daquela suíte. Ele já imaginava que ela estivesse descobrindo o que queria por conta própria. Emitiu uma aura mais agressiva, apenas para tentar a sensibilidade natural dela. Talvez, se ela tivesse um pouco dessa sensibilidade ativa naturalmente, seria uma boa aprendiz sua. E assim fez. Nada. Ela nada sentiu. Então, mandou uma aura mais agressiva para ver se ela reagia.

Naomi parou de escrever, sentindo um arrepio na espinha. Era como se algo gelado corresse pelas costas dela. Ela olhou para trás e não viu ninguém.

– Hisoka? Está aí? – ela perguntou alto, por instinto.

E ele entendeu o que passou com ela. Manteve-se quieto até ela retornar a mexer no computador. Novamente repetiu sua ação anterior. Naomi sentiu como se alguém estivesse invadindo secretamente aquela área onde estava. Levantou-se, olhando tudo ao redor.

– Hisokaaa! – chamou ela novamente de onde estava.

Apareceu o gatinho na entrada da salinha de estudos. Naomi olhou para o gato.

– Kuro... não me assusta assim. – ela foi até o gato e pegou-o no colo, indo se sentar novamente em frente à tela do computador. Ela ainda olhou para trás e deu de cara com o vulto de Hisoka, que lhe pareceu sinistro, fazendo-a soltar o gato repentinamente; e esse pulou direto para o chão, indo se esconder.

– Assustou-se? – ele perguntou com um sorriso meio malicioso.

– Hisoka! Onde você estava?!

– Estava lá na frente vendo TV... – mentiu – e você, que faz aí? Vim chama-la para ver algumas coisas lá.

– ...navegando na internet, só.

– Sei bem o que está fazendo. – apontou o dedo para a tela do computador.

– ...e o que é que estou fazendo? – virou-se para olhá-lo.

– Descobrindo sobre o _Nen_ por conta própria. – puxou uma cadeira mais próxima e sentou ao lado dela, que estava sentada em sua cadeira giratória – Mas deixo bem claro: não confie nas primeiras informações que vir!

– Nada descubro sobre... parece que é algo restrito.

– Eu não te disse antes? Acredito que também foi procurar no site dos Hunters.

– ...fui. Mas nada pude ver. É restrito... já vi que tenho que ser uma Hunter, mesmo!

– Não exatamente. Eu mesmo despertei essa habilidade em mim antes de prestar o Exame Hunter.

– Ah! Então eu posso, também.

Hisoka deu um suspiro, olhando para ela.

– É algo que exige mais do nosso limite... e vi agora que você tem só quinze por cento de chances de aprender _Nen_ rapidamente.

Naomi se virou de frente para ele e pediu com o jeitinho mais doce que podia, puxando-o levemente pela blusa.

– Ensina para mim. Vai ser muito melhor tê-lo como meu mestre...

O outro apertou os lábios, adorando aquela gatinha se fazer de manhosa para seduzi-lo em sua vontade. “Uma possível Trasformadora... como eu.”, pensou ele, enquanto a olhava já com vontade de tirá-la dali e leva-la para a cama.

– Prometo que vou te ajudar.

– Então vai ser meu mestre?

– Mais adiante... – ele aproximou os lábios dos dela para beijá-la, tendo o beijo correspondido.

– Humm... você já foi meu mestre em tantas coisas... por que não nisso também?

– ...pensei que tivesse horror de mim antes de nos entendermos. – ele se referia aos tempos em que ela era refém da trupe do Kuroro, nas vezes em que havia abusado dela.

– Tive... mas não na primeira vez em que o conheci, quando se prontificou a me tirar daquele esconderijo... ah, mas isso é passado! Eu não te perdoei?

Hisoka puxou a outra da cadeira giratória para aproximá-la a si e abraçou-a.

– ...obrigado, Naomi. Talvez eu não merecesse esse seu perdão.

– ...eu ainda o amo.

– ...eu também... – acariciou o perfil dela com o dedo indicador, da testa até o queixo – por isso que não quero deixar se arriscar mais, já sofreu o bastante.

– Não... nada me faz sofrer com você envolvido.

– Desde quando ficou mais galanteadora que eu?

Naomi deu um pequeno sorriso, abaixando as pálpebras dos seus olhos amendoados e castanhos. Aquele jeitinho verdadeiramente tímido e meigo que ficava diante dele... lhe passava a impressão que também poderia ser uma Intensificadora.

– Por que não larga essas pesquisas e vem comigo assistir um filme?

– Como quiser. – ela concordou e saiu dos braços dele, indo desligar o aparelho. Ele se levantou, ainda olhando para ela. Ele já estudava a tendência do tipo de Nen que ela poderia desenvolver. Já descartava o fato dela ser Manipuladora ou Emissora. E o mais suspeito era que ela poderia ser uma Intensificadora ou Transformadora.

– Vamos? – ela cortou seus pensamentos.

– Vem. – ele pegou na mão dela e a levou para fora dali – espero que goste de terror.

– Terror? Bem... gosto, não é dos meus favoritos, mas vejo sim.

Era ali que testaria Naomi mais uma vez. Vendo que ela, apesar de assistir empolgada o tal filme que escolheu para ver (o qual até lhe dava sono de tanto que já tinha visto), ficava meio impressionada com as cenas mais impactantes. Também podia ser uma Materializadora.

– Acho que já me diverti com esse filme, vamos mudar para outra coisa?

– Mas já?

– E você fica bocejando, também... parece que tem outras coisas melhores para ver na televisão.

.....................

No dia seguinte, o casal combinou de se encontrar em um restaurante ali naquele mesmo andar. Hisoka foi à frente para garantir um lugar privilegiado como mestre do andar. Naomi terminava de se arrumar às pressas para não atrasar muito. Enquanto andava pelos corredores, sentiu novamente aquela sensação estranha pelo corpo. Uma sensação que enfrentava perigo. Olhou para todos os lados e não viu ninguém. Voltou a andar com mais rapidez agora. Concentrou-se, tentando se acalmar. Com isso, sentia seu corpo se acalmar enquanto seguia adiante.

Naomi não sabia por que, mas ela sentiu novamente seus nervos ficarem agitados dentro de si. Era como se alguém tivesse a seguindo. Assim que ela entrou no elevador, ela conseguiu se acalmar. A morena tinha que ir logo para o tal restaurante onde havia combinado de se encontrar com o ruivo. O elevador parecia levar bastante tempo antes de chegar ao seu destino. Uma vez que as portas se abriram, não se podia deixar de olhar em choque quem estava ali, diante dela.

– Você por aqui?

Geralmente, quando não se sabe o que fazer a seguir, começa um pânico e era exatamente o que Naomi sentiu naquele momento, mas não por causa disso. E sim, por reconhecer aquele homem. O mesmo que tinha aquela cruz desenhada na testa e olhares grandes que pareciam penetrar nos olhos dela. Havia muitos estranhos ali, mas nenhum deles passava uma sensação tão estranha como aquele homem diante de si. Suas pernas estavam tremendo, assim como os dedos trêmulos e sua respiração estava começando a ficar irregular.

– Ora... não precisa ficar assustada assim.... não vou te fazer nada! – disse Kuroro.

– Eu... eu que não esperava vê-lo mais... desde aquela última carta.

– Você não esqueceu aquela carta? – ele pôs a mão perto da boca.

– ...não. E outras coisas que também não esqueci.

– Por favor... venha, venha para fora, está prendendo o elevador.

Naomi olhou para os números do elevador. Realmente, havia dois números precisando daquele elevador em seus respectivos sub-andares dentro do 200º andar. Ela ficou indecisa, temendo a reação do outro enquanto queria fugir dali. E uma ideia lhe veio à cabeça.

– Eu... estou atrasada, desculpa não continuar aqui! – ela apertou o andar de onde veio para o elevador seguir, mas Kuroro barrou com uma força que impedia da porta fechar e entrou nele, soltando a porta.

– Agora sim.

– ...está me perseguindo?

– De modo algum. Apenas... queria pelo menos saber como está.

– Estou bem... como pode ver. E não estou sozinha, fique sabendo.

– Ótimo, é mais seguro para você.

O elevador parou em um dos andares solicitados, e entrou uma mulher alta, meio gorda e de cabelos pretos presos. Os dois pararam de falar e ficaram ao lado um do outro. Kuroro observou algo emanando do corpo dela. Uma aura aparentemente descontrolada. “Será que ela se tornou uma usuária de _Nen_?”, pensou o moreno. Inflexível e inabalável, ele é um observador meticuloso da natureza humana. Pensou nas possibilidades do Hisoka estar sendo um mestre para ela. Será que ela teria habilidades interessantes? Mas como... como descobrir se ela parecia ter o mesmo rancor de dois anos atrás, quando ficou de refém da Aranha. Precisava resolver algumas coisas com Hisoka, mas não queria metê-la no meio disso. Porém... interessou-se em um possível habilidade para roubar.

– Você... então está aqui porque é um lutador?

– Isso mesmo. – disfarçou suas intenções – Só por isso, nada mais. E preciso de um dinheiro extra.

– ...entendo.

– E você?

– Vim acompanhada de uma pessoa, só estou a passeio aqui.

– Oh... interessante.

O elevador abriu no sub-andar de onde ela veio.

– Vou-me agora. Até mais, Kuroro! – ela saiu imediatamente, sem dar tempo dele se despedir dela ali dentro. O outro apenas curvou os lábios em um sorriso frustrado e deu um até logo movendo os dedos. Naomi voltou até seu quarto e ligou para Hisoka.

– Naomi? Está chegando, já?

– Hisoka... desculpa, não posso mais andar por aqui sozinha.

Hisoka se desencostou da cadeira de onde estava folgadamente sentado quando ouviu a outra falar.

– O que houve, Naomi?

– Kuroro está por aqui...

O ruivo ficou sério. “Aquele homem... está usando ela para alguma coisa comigo!” pensou Hisoka.

– Tem certeza? Você o viu quando?

E ela contou toda a trajetória, escutada atenciosamente pelo outro.

– Hum... deixa, eu vou te buscar daí, mesmo.

– ...tudo bem. – suspirou.

– Até daqui a pouco!

– Até!

Ao desligar, Naomi juntou as mãos em pose de prece e levou ao rosto, respirando profundamente. Sentiu-se insegura mais uma vez, mesmo tendo Hisoka ao seu lado. Ao busca-la, Hisoka foi agarrado pela outra, que parecia nervosa. Acudindo-a, ele a colocou sentada no divã que havia no hall da suíte dos dois.

– Sei que está com medo dele fazer tudo aquilo de novo, não é? – ele passou o braço pelo ombro dela, abraçando-a.

– Sim, estou!

– Olha pra mim. – ele pegou no rosto dela e virou-o para o seu, fazendo Naomi olhá-lo nos olhos – Escuta, ele não vai te raptar novamente. Eu vou dar um jeito nele antes mesmo que ele pense em qualquer coisa com você.

– ...promete? – olhando-o apaixonadamente nos olhos. Não tinha como se sentir bem quando estava com ele, quando era tocada por ele.

– Prometo.

Abraçam-se ali, sentados um ao lado do outro.

– Agora, vamos jantar gostoso?

Naomi conseguiu sorrir, beijando-lhe a mão.

– Viu? Preciso aprender esse negócio de _Nen_ para poder me proteger. – voltou a falar sobre isso.

– Ah, mas é uma coisa complicada... e é preciso que esteja bem calma e segura. Isso exige muito de seu estado físico e emocional. Mas eu lhe prometi, não? Que a ensinaria quando chegasse a hora.

– Quando estava andando pelos corredores... senti como se algo ou alguém me perseguisse. Foi uma sensação estranha! Aí, deparo com ele quando vou até o andar do restaurante. As coisas só pareceram piorar!

Hisoka analisou a aura dela. Será que ela foi “batizada” por esse Kuroro (ou ele tentou isso)? Não sabia que ficaria tão preocupado com alguém assim com uma pessoa em sua vida.

– Esqueça... já passou. Não fica assim... não sei como faço para te acalmar, por isso peço que mantenha seu autocontrole.

– ...você já me conforta bastante... – declarou Naomi, sem soltar daquela mão tão macia e de dedos longos e grossos.

– Que bom. Agora, vamos! – ele usou a mesma mão que ela mimava para lhe segurar a mão cavalheiramente e sair dali. Ao sair, lembrou-se de algo – e o gatinho? Colocou comida para ele?

– Coloquei sim. Sorte que ele dorme o tempo todo na cama, assim não há tanta preocupação dele fugir.

– Na nossa cama?! – o ruivo perguntou de uma forma não muito conformada.

.....................

Uma noite divertida. Um jantar sofisticado e satisfatório para um dia estressante para Naomi.

– Então... você está decidida em aprender mesmo o _Nen_ , não é?

– Sim. Eu quero. Quando podemos começar?

– Hoje mesmo podemos começar a conversar sobre.

– Mas não conversamos o suficiente, já?

– ...não. Não é algo que se aprende assim de uma hora para outra. Principalmente você que está “crua”.

– Hmm... bom, quando você quiser, eu estarei disposta a começar os treinos que me der.

– Tudo bem, Naomi. – limpando a boca com o guardanapo – e então, vai querer comer mais alguma coisa? Eu acredito que não, você comeu muito bem!

– Não poderia perder uma oportunidade dessas! Até mesmo porque você não precisa pagar os serviços do andar por ser um mestre dele.

– ...é, eu sim... não você.

– Ah é? – ela ficou séria – ah...

– E eu estou sem dinheiro aqui, e agora? Quero dizer, vou ver se o dono me permite “pular” dessa vez e pagar no dia seguinte...

– Não seja por isso, eu tenho dinheiro aqui, não precisa fazer fiado! – disse Naomi, sacudindo as mãos negativamente para ele não se incomodar.

– Hahahaha, sua boba! Caiu nessa, não é?

– ...estava mentindo? – ela fez uma careta, confusa.

– Heh... estava sim. Brincadeirinha de hoje ♦

– Ah, Hisoka! Mas... não posso pagar a minha parte?

– De jeito nenhum! Você é minha convidada. Então deixe tudo comigo.

– Mas afinal, não entendi. Você na verdade mentiu sobre esse seu privilégio aqui ou somente você realmente tem esse privilégio e eu não?

– A segunda opção.

– Hummm... mas andei vendo sobre os _Hunters_ , descobri que eles tem direitos exclusivos a diversas coisas.

– Isso é verdade. E... está querendo se tornar uma _Hunter_ , também? – Hisoka perguntou, colocando a mão no queixo, com ar pensativo.

– Parece interessante... mas sinto que isso é um caminho tão distante... até maior que me tornar uma especialista em _Nen_.

– Tudo para você está bem distante...

Naomi assumiu um semblante triste ao ouvir aquilo. Hisoka apertou levemente a ponta do nariz de sua companheira naquela noite.

– Não é algo impossível, Naomi. Não quis te desmerecer... olha só, vou te contar um segredinho: sabia que o próprio exame Hunter oferece um curso secreto de aprendizagem de _Nen_?

– Sério?

– Agora que sabe, deixou de ser segredo para você. Espero que saiba guardar isso, viu?

– Prometo. – ela cruzou os dedos indicadores na frente da própria boca e os beijou. Um típico símbolo de juramento.

– Hum... vamos para nossa “casa”?

– Vamos!

Ambos voltam para a suíte onde estavam. Hisoka foi à frente dela, tentando ver se Kuro estava na cama – a ideia de deixar um gatinho em cima da cama onde dormiam não lhe agradava muito, por mais que fosse o gatinho de sua amada. Mas Kuro foi imediatamente aos pés do mágico – que estava vestido (quase) elegantemente com um paletó branco e de camisa e gravata vermelhas.

– Você estava na cama, que eu sei! – disse Hisoka, repreendendo de forma brincalhona o gato, enquanto Naomi verificava se o gato tinha feito algo “extra” naquela cama. Por sorte, tinha só deixado uns pelinhos negros, os quais foram imediatamente limpos pela morena.

– Quer vir para a cama, já?

– Não... vou tomar uma ducha. Vem comigo, vamos dormir limpinhos ♥

Ela parou. Lembrou-se de uma certa vez... em que compartilhou uma ducha com ele, enquanto esteve no cativeiro com Kuroro e outros do Ryodan.

**********************

O ruivo puxou-a novamente, mas para se levantar. Naomi sentia as pernas moles, parecia que não conseguia ficar em pé se não fosse por ele. Sentia seu ventre formigar, suas áreas genitais pareciam que se queimaram por dentro. Hisoka puxou a moça, pegando-a no colo como se fosse uma noiva, sob os protestos da outra.

– O que vai fazer agora?

– Você vai se limpar dessa “sujeira” toda.

– Espera! – disse ela se movimentando naqueles braços musculosos – não quero que eles...

– Eles estão dormindo que nem rochas! – disse-lhe o outro, ao pé do ouvido.

Hisoka levou a outra até o banheiro, pondo adentro da banheira vazia, enquanto o outro retornou até o quarto para pegar o resto das roupas. Naomi ficou observando o corpo. Tudo parecia a mesma coisa, com exceção das marcas de aperto nos seios, as das unhas levemente na cintura e nas coxas, e vestígios de sangue que tinha em uma das virilhas. Ela levou o indicador e o médio direito até a entrada de sua vagina e depois os retirou. Era uma mistura daquele líquido turvo e de cor clara e do vermelho do seu sangue.

Aquilo representava (geralmente) a primeira vez de uma mulher, quando esta e um homem qualquer se copulavam. Era uma união de prazeres, era a mistura dos gozos que os faziam um só. Só era lamentável que tinha sido de uma forma dolorida... apesar de ter conhecido um tipo de prazer que só havia imaginado. O outro retornava com as roupas de ambos. Ainda despido que nem ela, o mágico entrou na mesma banheira, e ligou o chuveiro.

*********************

Mas naquela situação foi tudo diferente do que era agora. E no fundo, sentia-se feliz por ter sido ele seu primeiro homem. Há dois anos, nem se lembrava se tinha ódio ou não quando teve seu corpo possuído de uma forma tão brusca e loucamente prazerosa por Hisoka.

– ...eu? Com você? – perguntou ela, como se não estivesse acreditando no que ouvia.

– Ora... não me diga que tem algum tipo de pudor entre nós? – perguntou o ruivo, já sem camisa, com as mãos na cintura.

– Não... claro que não. – concordou, olhando meticulosamente cada músculo daquele tronco.

– Então vem! – entrou novamente no refinado banheiro da suíte. E Naomi o seguiu.


	34. O Começo de Uma Longa Jornada - III

Nada como um banho após um dia longo de stress. O ruivo tinha sugerido para sua parceira que tomassem uma ducha juntos. Obviamente, ambos queriam mais que isso. Já despido, o homem entrou no grande box, deixando a porta semitransparente aberta, enquanto ligava o aquecedor.

Ele inclinou-se contra a parede de azulejo de uma cor bem clara de bege, deixando a água que caía do chuveiro sobre sua cabeça ruiva, desfazendo o penteado costumeiro que usava quando estes estavam secos. A outra observava tudo, como se estivesse admirando – e realmente estava. Depois de uns segundos deixando a água cair na cabeça, ele olhou para Naomi. Estendeu a mão, movendo os dedos dela.

– Ora, não vem se lavar? – Hisoka perguntou.

– Claro... claro. – ela “despertou” de sua observação e se desencostou da parede.

Ela começou a se despir e ele se virou para onde ela estava. Agora, era ele quem observava a jovem tirar peça por peça calmamente, colocando as roupas perto das dele. Ela caminhou em sua direção, fazendo o outro curvar os lábios em um sorriso satisfeito.

– Agora si... ops!

Mal a outra pisou dentro do box, sentiu a sola do pé esquerdo deslizar no chão liso e desequilibrou-se, escorregando prestes a cair de costas. No susto, ela só fechou os olhos automaticamente. Só não caiu porque o ruivo a segurou, agarrando-a pelas costas e apertando-a contra o peito dele.

– Pronto... pode abrir os olhos... está segura. – disse ele, sorrindo, admirando aquele par de seios prensados pouco abaixo do seu peito.

– ...eu sobrevivi? – perguntou a outra, descontraída e abraçando-o, pondo a cabeça em seu peito musculoso.

– Sobreviveu sim... e tenha mais cuidado ao pisar em lugares molhados. – disse Hisoka, deixando-a sair dos seus braços, enquanto espalhava a água pelos cabelos com as mãos. E a outra não parava de observar cada movimento muscular do tronco dele. Como se estivesse diante de algo frágil, ela tocou a região das costelas dele, descendo a mão delicadamente até o umbigo. Ele olhou em direção aquela mão feminina, com a língua a mostra no canto dos lábios. Outra parte do corpo parecia reagir bem discretamente aquilo. Ela olhou para ele e sorriu meio encabulada.

– É bem sensível “ele”, não? – perguntou ela.

Concordando com ela apenas movendo a cabeça, ele levou a boca em direção ao pescoço dela e passou a língua por ele, fazendo a outra inclinar rendida a cabeça para trás. A água também batia para baixo sobre eles, respingando-os a partir do chão. As mãos dele estão segurando ela por seus quadris, puxando-os para perto de seu próprio corpo. Todo aquele calor...  igualando ao tesão que ambos deixavam florescer entres eles... era só sinal de que mais uma noite agradável estava para começar. Para Hisoka, mais do que isso. Ele despertaria em Naomi aquilo que ela tanto queria aprender.

.....................

– Danchou... mas você não o avisou antes que queria isso?

– Não precisa... uma hora ou outra, nós vamos mesmo ficar frente a frente. – disse Kuroro, confirmando um pedido de luta ao mestre do andar – o que ele tanto queria... vou permiti-lo ter antes de mata-lo.

Machi olhava Kuroro nem séria e nem satisfeita.

– Eu preciso muito livrar-me dele... afinal, temos novos compromissos que não devem ser atrapalhados.

– E... você vai aproveitar e roubar a habilidade dele?

– Talvez... acho interessante a habilidade _Nen_ dele, mas... não tenho mais interesse no poder dele que acabar com essa perseguição dele.

Os dois aranhas saíram dali, caminhando pelos corredores.

– E você acha mesmo que a tal acompanhante dele é uma usuária?

– Acredito que sim. Mas parece que ainda está em um nível de aprendiz. Mas ela ainda não é meu foco... mas tudo depende dele.

– Mal sabe o tipo de homem que está ao seu lado... – Machi, referindo-se a Naomi.

– Ela sabe... mas pelo que vi... ela parece saber disso e não se importar.

– Isso aí é com ela...

Entraram no quarto onde Kuroro estava hospedado, onde estavam Shalnark e Kurotopi.

– Demoraram, hein? – comentou o loiro.

– Mas já chegamos, não? Então não há com o que se preocupar. – disse Machi.

– Faltam alguns dias para nós partirmos para o Continente Negro. – lembrou Kurotopi.

– Sim, eu não esqueci. – concordou Kuroro, sentando-se na primeira cadeira que viu e tirando a faixa que cobria sua testa – só falta resolver umas coisinhas e vamos embora daqui.

– Danchou, você disse que aquela menina que foi nossa refém está com ele... – comentou Kurotopi.

– Sim. – confirmou fazendo uma cara de quem estivesse confirmando algo incrédulo.

– Nossa... parece que ela nutriu um sentimento por um dos raptores... a Síndrome de Estocolmo, não é? – Shalnark.

– E com o pior dos piores... – comentou Machi, jogando sua mochila sob o grande sofá do local e se sentando ao lado do loiro.

– Bem, quero que prestem atenção. Shal, Kuro... vou precisar de uma mãozinha por parte de vocês. Quero que me “emprestem” temporariamente sua habilidades, quando eu for lutar com Hisoka.

– Não precisará da minha habilidade, também? – Machi se prontificou.

– Não, esses dois já são o suficiente para mim...

– Entendi.

.....................

Ele amava sexo oral. E ela era muito boa nisso. Havia algo sobre a sensação de uma boca o deixava tão duro que ele não podia controlar-se, ainda mais quando ela o fazia – e muito bem, por sinal. E era muito bom sentir a água escorrer pelo corpo, enquanto ensaboava e estimulava ao mesmo tempo. Assim também ela pensava, enquanto estava ajoelhada diante dele e estimulando o membro dele com a boca, enquanto ele lavava os cabelos dela enchendo de xampu. Após tirar toda a espuma dos cabelos dela com o chuveiro, ele sentiu as pernas perderem um pouco a firmeza quando ela acelerou os movimentos com a boca e apertava com certa força os testículos.

– Hmmm... espera... só mais um pouco... – pediu, retirando o pênis dentro da cavidade bucal dela, que pode recuperar sua respiração normal. Mas ela foi subindo com as duas mãos por todo o abdômen e peitoral dele, enchendo-o de beijos. – Vem, agora você me lava os cabelos... depois vamos terminar o resto na cama.

Ela concordou com a cabeça. Havia dois banquinhos de banho ali e Hisoka puxou para si um, sentando-se. Sua parceira simplesmente se ajoelhou por trás dele, cuidadosamente lhe desembaraçando as mechas do cabelo e lavando-o da mesma forma que ele fez. Mas estando fogosa como estava, a morena ainda levou uma das mãos ensaboadas até o membro já ereto e começou a subir e descer a mão fechada naquele pedaço de carne.

– Mas você... hmm... não sabe esperar... – ele falava gemendo, quase rouco. Mas no fundo, deleitava-se com tudo que ela lhe fazia, já tão experiente e maliciosa, diferente de quando a conheceu.

E ela seguia, massageando o couro cabeludo do outro enquanto o masturbava. E ele levou sua mão até a dela que estava em sua cabeça, pegando-a e fazendo passear por cada mamilo eriçado. A outra se excitava mais, roçando seus seios pelas costas dele e beijando o pescoço por trás, pressionando a ponta do pênis com a mão fechada. Foi inevitável para outro começar a liberar o pré-gozo, e por fim gozar na mão dela, jogando a cabeça para trás, entregando-se ao prazer que queria descarregar após aquele banho. Ela continuava o que fazia, agora beijando sua bochecha longamente e descendo com os beijos até o pescoço grosso e levemente musculoso.

– Você... quero você... – falava a outra, roçando-se toda nele.

– Hmmm... parece quem alguém está muito impaciente... – comentou ele, meio rouco, descansando nos braços dela que agora o abraçavam.

Depois de um breve tempo, ele saiu dos braços dela e se levantou, puxando-a, pegando-a no colo segurando-a pelo bumbum. Saindo com cuidado ali após fechar a ducha, ele levou-a para a cama, onde a deitou imediatamente e se pôs por cima, esfregando os lábios por todas as partes do corpo dela sem beijar até chegar à região do clitóris, friccionando a boca e a língua em uma velocidade moderada, mas o suficiente para a outra se contorcer na cama possuída de desejo.

– Vem em mim... vem... – ela pedia por penetração, fazendo o ruivo sorrir malicioso e lamber o dedo cheio da lubrificação dela. Posicionando-se para satisfazê-la como queria e cobrindo seu membro com sua goma elástica – como geralmente fazia, ele entrou com seus dezoito cm de pênis em riste diretamente na vagina de sua parceira, fazendo a outra arquear o corpo, gemendo alto.

– Como quiser... – disse ele, sussurrando-lhe.

O gatinho dela, que estava perto do criado-mudo deitado calmamente se levantou, chamando brevemente a atenção do ruivo. Mas Kuro simplesmente entrou debaixo da cama, como se quisesse sair dali. Achando graça daquilo, voltou a se concentrar nela e movia os quadris contra os dela, com estocadas nem rápidas e nem lentas. Era ali mesmo que a despertaria a capacidade de absorver a energia Nen, abrindo-lhe os pontos vitais. Em um momento em que ela estivesse bem sensível e volúvel. Com isso, absorveria com facilidade.

E foi o que ele fez. A mulher embaixo de si sentiu uma sensação curiosa, diferente das outras vezes em que teve relações com ele. Mas achou que aquilo eram reflexos do orgasmo que estava tendo e voltou a desligar-se de tudo entregue ao ruivo.  Porém, era uma sensação como se algo estivesse pesando contra o corpo dela, e não era o corpo do Hisoka (que estava por cima, mas não deitado sobre o corpo dela). Uma coisa estranha e diferente de tudo que sentiu antes. Naomi tinha os pontos vitais do corpo estimulados pela energia que os abriam. Ela abriu os olhos lentamente.

– Hisoka...

– Que foi?

– Sinto algo diferente dentro de mim...

– Normal. Apenas faça de conta de essa energia está fluindo naturalmente pelo corpo... como se fosse o sangue que corre nas suas veias... – ele analisava a reação dela enquanto movia-se deliciosamente dentro dela, sentindo vir novamente uma onda de prazer, depois de minutos após ter gozado. Parece que ele também estava sensível compartilhando sua energia com ela.

– Isso... ahhh... é tão... novo... – ela jogava a cabeça para trás, fazendo o que o ruivo havia aconselhado. Era como se sentisse mais forte, mais desperta...

– Novo? – perguntou enquanto aproximava os lábios aos dela, beijando-os apenas.

– Hmmm... sim...

– Vamos... goza para mim agora... como gozei para você... – ele a estimulava sexualmente, beijando e mamando em cada um dos seios médios da morena, que parecia entrar em transe – vou te dar um presente essa noite...

– ...presente? – perguntou sem olhá-lo, começando a gozar enquanto o segura pelos braços musculosos que lhe sustentavam a massa corporal enquanto a penetrava mais e mais profundamente.

– ...sim... – concordando enquanto chupava longamente o bico do seio de sua parceira. – mas só depois que gozar pra mim...

Com isso, ela sentiu seu aperto vagina em torno de seu pau, gozando aos gemidos com sonoridade de gritos, sendo abafada por um beijo agora bem dado do homem que gozava quase rosnando, logo após dela ter gozado totalmente. Ele caiu sobre o corpo dela, levemente ofegante. Com a sua cabeça deitada em seus seios, ficaram assim por algum momento. Naomi estava quase caindo no sono quando sentiu sua mão acariciando seu rosto.

– Ei... você ainda está acordada? – Hisoka sussurrou baixinho, com os lábios perto do queixo dela.

– Hmmm... sim. – ela disse, abrindo os olhos e deparando-se com uma bela face de pele pálida, lisa e ainda levemente úmida. Deu-se conta que estava toda úmida, pois ele havia trazido para a cama sem uma toalha sequer – E... e as toalhas?

– Toalhas? Quer que eu pegue alguma?

– Bem... sim, a janela está aberta e não é bom pegar esse ar...só estamos quentinhos porque estamos juntos...

– Verdade. – ficando ajoelhado na cama, ele puxou as cobertas de forma desordenada e enrolou-a todinha naquelas colchas.

– Vai assim pelado buscar as toalhas?

– Não tenho problema com essas coisas. – afirmou piscando o olho, indo até o banheiro e procurando pelo armário as toalhas. Trouxe duas grandes toalhas de cor marrom escura e deu uma para Naomi, e enrolou a outra na cintura. Foi até a janela enorme para fechar. Ela observava tudo que ele fazia, quietinha debaixo das cobertas.

– Pronto. – ele se enfiou dentro das cobertas, enquanto a morena enrolava os cabelos na toalha grande, sem sair debaixo dali. Era uma sensação gostosa demais para ambos... Para ela, era como se estivesse em coma profundo e sonhando tudo aquilo.

– Depois daqui, para onde iremos? – perguntou ela.

– Para onde você quer ir?

– Eu... bom... francamente, queria voltar para o centro de York Shin. Podemos ver outra moradia, se não quiser morar ali naquele apartamento.

– Eu queria que você conhecesse um lugar. Um lugar que foi muito especial para mim...

– Onde?

– Uma cidade ao norte do continente onde fica York Shin... chamada Glam Gas Land.

– Hein? Nunca ouvi falar.

– Um lugar maravilhoso, desde a última vez em que estive lá... também conhecido como a “Cidade de Prazer”. Certeza que nunca ouviu falar nela, visto que não é tão distante de onde vive?

Naomi sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

– Mas me conta... é de lá que você veio?

Hisoka ficou sério de repente. Naomi observou aquilo e teme que o tivesse incomodado.

– ...não precisa explicar se não quiser...

– Nada, garota! Não se preocupe.

– Ah, a propósito... disse para mim que tinha um presente. O que é? Estou curiosa.

– Ah, sim... – virou-se de lado para ela, ainda encostado à cabeceira da cama que nem ela – não queria aprender o _Nen_?

– Sim, claro! – virou-se para ele também.

– Então... amanhã mesmo vou começar a treiná-la.

– Ahhh! – abraçou-o, quase fazendo cair deitado.

– Espera... vou cair da cama!

– Obrigada! Eu sabia que poderia ter um mestre de confiança! – e começa a beijá-lo seguidamente no rosto, fazendo o outro rir. Vê-la feliz e totalmente entregue a ele era um momento mágico para ele. Conseguindo se firmar na cama, segurou-a pelos braços e a pôs sentada diante dele novamente. A aura de Naomi estava mais ativa, provavelmente por causa das reações dela. E porque os pontos vitais dela ainda estavam abertos, porém ele não revelou que tinha despertado o Nen dentro do corpo dela. Mas ela deveria relaxar para não gastar muita energia corporal. Naomi bocejou, já se sentindo sonolenta.

– Estou com sono.

– Normal... vem, vamos dormir. Ah, tira isso da cabeça. – ele tirou a toalha enrolada dos cabelos já meio secos.

– Ah, estava esquecendo!

Ele puxou levemente o corpo dela e ajeitou-a ao seu lado na cama. Deitou ao seu lado, segurando as mãos dela.

– Conta mais sobre essa cidade... somente o que quiser falar dela.

– Tudo bem...

 

_Glam Gas Land, a Cidade dos Prazeres. A caravana Glam, uma tribo de imigrantes, chegaram ao local totalmente rodeado de montanhas de terra vermelha e de minas de gás. Ali, fizeram da matéria prima recurso de sobrevivência, criando assim uma riqueza inigualável devido a sua gestão de recursos._

_Com isso, investiram na urbanização da cidade e nos diversos recursos para enriquecê-la: começaram com cassinos. Um grupo circense migrou até a cidade para conseguir bons trabalhos não só em cassinos como hotéis e diversas casas de shows. E foi esse grupo que acolheu um garoto que foi encontrado aparentemente morto na fronteira inicial da cidade. Esse garoto viveu ali o suficiente para recomeçar sua vida destruída desde muito cedo. Era Hisoka._

 

Mas o ruivo não contou detalhes maiores de sua vida ali, apenas concentrando-se em falar da origem e urbanização daquele lugar deserto e abandonado que cresceu às custas de imigrantes de todas as partes do mundo que vinham investir seus negócios ali. Falava suavemente, deixando sua amada dormir enquanto ouvia-o contar sobre Glam Gas Land. Parando de falar baixinho para ela, ele se ajeitou a cama e dormiu. Satisfeito. Há quanto tempo o passado não lhe trazia aquela sensação de nostalgia.

.....................

No dia seguinte, bem cedo, Hisoka já estava de pé, ainda com a toalha amarrada à cintura. Foi até a escrivaninha e notou que havia recebido uma mensagem de _fax_ enquanto dormia. Pegou o papel e foi até a cama, sentando-se. Leu o conteúdo, sacudindo a cabeça, incrédulo.

– Então ele quer lutar comigo... melhor acabar com ele de uma vez!

O papel em questão era uma requisição que qualquer lutador do andar que desafiava outro qualquer lutador que quisesse enfrentar. E na mensagem pessoal no fim da requisição: “vamos resolver isso logo de uma vez”. Ele olhou novamente para Naomi, que dormia profundamente.  Não se afastaria dela mais uma vez por causa de uma luta que tanto desejou e não pode obtê-la, achando que Kuroro havia ficado incurável da maldição de _Nen_. Ele sabia das diversas possibilidades de vitórias e derrotas. Mas tudo que ele queria era manter a segurança dela, caso ele... não conseguisse sair vivo disso.

Mas estava decidido.

Seu corpo emanava sua aura assassina, ansioso por acontecer essa luta. De onde dormia, Naomi acordou subitamente, aparentemente assustada, sentindo algo arrepiante.

– Que sensação é essa? – ela se enrolou ainda mais nos cobertores, como se estivesse sentindo um frio incômodo por todo o corpo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A parte que envolve o passado do Hisoka em Glam Gas City NÃO é minha criação, e sim do mangaka Sui Ishida, que escreveu um one-shot sobre uma parte do seu passado (gostaria q ele escrevesse mais sobre xD) e estou usando aqui como realmente o passado dele. 
> 
> Quem quiser ler para entender futuros capítulos aqui, recomendo: unionmangas.net/leitor/Hunter_x_Hunter_-_Hisoka_Original_Story/01


	35. O Começo de Uma Nova Jornada - IV

Naomi se levantou, indo atrás do Hisoka que já havia se acalmado. Encontrou-o junto a mesa da escrivaninha.

– Bom dia!

– Oi, bom dia! – ele fez com uma das mãos sinal para que se aproximasse.

Ao se aproximar, a mulher teve a cintura abraçada e puxada contra o corpo dele, que estava sentado. Ele beijou-lhe em direção do umbigo, acariciando-lhe a lateral do quadril. Ela pousou os lábios na nuca do outro e começou a beijar-lhe os cabelos, ainda com o cheirinho do xampu que havia lavado suas madeixas.

– Como é gostoso isso. – Naomi deixou escapar, apreciando aquele momento.

– Como dormiu, anjinha?

– Muito bem... como não dormia há muito tempo. – disse ela, agora lhe acariciando os cabelos.

– Vamos ter um dia longo, hoje.

– Terá alguma luta para hoje?

– Não... a próxima luta será daqui há alguns dias.

– Humm... que vai pedir o café?

– Eu peço hoje... a não ser que queira fora do quarto.

– Prefiro aqui, só com você.

Ele puxou-a para o colo e começou a beijá-la seguidamente por todo o pescoço e colo dela, fazendo a morena se contorcer um pouco manhosa. De repente, os olhos de Naomi pairaram sobre um papel sobre a mesa. Reconheceu o certificado de luta, mas não leu com detalhes por estar um pouco inalcançável para ela ler detalhadamente. Naquele certificado, estava a luta de Hisoka contra Kuroro. Mas ela não ousou em pegar o papel.

– Enquanto você pede o café, eu vou ver o que o gatinho quer... – disse ela, se levantando do colo dele, que se levantou em seguida.

Antes de seguir Naomi, Hisoka guardou o papel em uma das gavetas da mesa.

– Ela vai querer saber disso aqui de qualquer jeito. – disse ele, para si mesmo.

.....................

– Hoje vamos começar o treinamento básico. Primeiramente, quero saber seu tipo de _Nen_.

– Há tipos de _Nen_?

– Sim. São seis ao todo. O meu, por exemplo, é o de caráter transformador, meu _Nen_ é do tipo Transformação. E eles são desenvolvidos a partir de diversas características, desde as emoções até a própria personalidade. Os Transformadores tem a habilidade de altera a consistência do seu _Nen_ , podendo materializá-los ou intensifica-los com seu Nen.

– Humm... – ela prestava atenção.

E Hisoka lhe apresentou um copo d’água, pondo em frente à moça.

– O que é isso?

– É um tipo de avaliação de _Nen_ mais antigo. – tirou um pequeno pedaço de papel e colocou na água – agora, você usará o _Ren_ e concentrará sua energia nas mãos. Coloque suas mãos em cada lado do copo.

Hisoka parou de falar, esperando que ela fizesse isso.

– Pronto, assim? – perguntou Naomi.

– Isso. – o ruivo se posicionou atrás dela, observando-a posicionar as mãos em cada lado do copo – concentra-se no pedaço de papel.

– Cada coisa que acontecer com esse papel vai descrever meu tipo de _Nen_? – ela virou a cabeça para perguntar a ele.

– Mais ou menos por aí... mas vamos devagar – Hisoka virou a cabeça dela e a fez olhar em direção ao copo – pode prosseguir.

Naomi fez de acordo com o que Hisoka havia lhe ensinado sobre o _Ren_. Ela sentia uma sensação agradável de força dentro de si. Assim como havia sido orientada, deveria se familiarizar com a sua aura, identificando-se com a sensação que sentia ao aprimorá-la no treinamento. Hisoka esperou um minuto para Naomi realizar o teste do copo d’água.

– Pronto, vamos ver agora. – ele saiu de trás dela e pegou o copo. Nenhuma ação em relação do papel. E provou a água colocando um pouco em seu dedo. Naomi observava meio confusa.

– Está provando a água? O que isso tem a ver com o pedaço de papel?

– Existe um tipo de _Nen_ o qual não altera a ação do papel, e sim o gosto da água. E um outro tipo de _Nen_ que cria partículas dentro d’água.

– Ahhh... agora estou entendendo melhor esse teste com a água, Hisoka! Deveria ter me falado isso antes.

– Mas eu já havia lhe falado um pouco disso antes, Naomi. – disse ele, rindo para ela enquanto lambia o dedo. Olhou para este e deduziu algo – bem, não alterou o sabor.

– Olha... não houve ação alguma com o papel...

– Vamos fazer de novo o teste... talvez você não conseguiu usar seu _Nen_ corretamente.

– Vamos.

E assim, a morena repetiu o teste. E um efeito curioso e diferente do que Hisoka esperava aconteceu: o papel afundou na água, parecendo se dissolver dentro dela.

– Sim, aconteceu algo com o papel! – exclamou a outra, sem deixar de executar o Ren.

– Uma ação diferente... –  Hisoka pôs a mão no queixo, pensativo – então... talvez você seja...

 

Tipos de _Nen_ de acordo com o Teste do Copo D’água

Se o volume da água aumentar, o usuário é do tipo Reforço.

Se o gosto da água mudar, o usuário é do tipo Transformação.

Se algum tipo de partícula aparecer dentro da água, o usuário é do tipo Materialização.

Se a coloração da água mudar, o usuário é do tipo Emissão.

Se a folha ou o papel se mover na superfície, o usuário é do tipo Manipulação.

Se a folha ou papel secar ou houver outra consequência diferente das demais, o usuário é do tipo Especialização.

 

– Parece que temos uma Especializadora aqui... – disse Hisoka – esse tipo de _Nen_ é único, Naomi! Não sabe a infinidade de aprimoramento que você pode obter sendo uma Especializadora. – comentou o ruivo, aparentemente contente com o progresso da Naomi. Ao mesmo tempo em que sentia uma pequena frustração, pois gostaria que ela tivesse o mesmo _Nen_ que ele.

– Legal... – disse ela, observando a folha ficar quase invisível.

– Pessoalmente, analiso o _Nen_ das pessoas de acordo com a personalidade delas.

– E o que você achou que eu fosse?

– Eu até imaginei que poderia desenvolver Especialização, mas fiquei entre Transformação e Materialização. É um pouquinho sonsa e com os impulsos sempre à flor da pele.

Naomi riu daquilo.

– Sonsa, eu?

– Mas só um pouco. Eu sou sonso, mesmo. Traço dos Transformadores. E a dificuldade de controlar impulsos é traço dos Materializadores.

Naomi percebeu que ele estava certo. Em seu interior, lembrou-se como foi difícil resistir a Eros e que soube lidar com isso diante do Hisoka, sem mostrar tanta insegurança principalmente quando o namorado lhe fez aquela surpresa de despedida de solteiro. Sempre teve dificuldade em controlar os impulsos – fazendo isso com “extra” força de vontade. Juntamente com seu jeito de camufla-los.

– Mas e a personalidade dos Especializadores? – ela perguntou.

– Os de caráter especial costumam ser pessoas carismáticas, atraentes e sim, sonsos também. Eles sabem como esconder e preservar seus sentimentos e suas ações mais secretas. – e apontou o dedo em direção a ela – sim, você é atraente... parece que consegue atrair as pessoas para si por alguma razão. Sim, conseguiu conquistar facilmente a mim e ao Kuroro quando esteve em nossas mãos como refém...

Naomi compreendeu isso quando se lembrou das diversas pessoas que se envolveu com ela sem sequer ter procurado conhece-la. Ficou meio encabulada diante daquilo.

– E pelo que soube... você atraiu algumas outras pessoas para si, não é?

– Acho que sim... mas nenhuma delas tem tanta significância para mim da forma que você tem. Nisso eu sei que não estou sendo sonsa. – disse ela, olhando para aqueles belos orbes do seu amado.

– Huummm... – Hisoka brincou, fazendo-se de desconfiado. Mas no fundo, sabia que ela não mentia.

– Bom, e agora? Qual será a próxima etapa do nosso treinamento?

– Agora vamos adaptar esse poder de Especialização. Você tem que criar uma habilidade com esse poder. E sendo Especializadora, pode criar diversas habilidades coligadas aos outros tipos de _Nen_. Os tipos mais próximos ao seu são Manipulação e Materialização. Vamos ver aqui...

Hisoka voltou a pegar o folheto com o diagrama de Nen e apontou aos dois os quais se referia.

– Olha... é disso que eu falo. Cada _Nen_ tem uma ligação com os mais próximos. O meu, por exemplo. Lembra que te falei sobre meu poder mais cedo, não?

– Sim.

– Como um Transformador, tenho a habilidade em transformar as propriedades de sua aura para que ela imite as propriedades de alguma outra coisa. Posso alterar a consistência do meu _Nen_ , podendo materializar ou intensifica-lo. E o que temos perto da Transformação? Intensificação e Materialização. Certo?

– Certo.

– Eu até posso alcançar a prática de _Nen_ mais distante, mas não é efetivo, entende?

– Então... no meu caso é mais fácil usar outros dois tipos além do meu? E para mim, seria Manipulação e Materialização?

– Sim... mas o seu _Nen_ é particular em poder manipular todos os outros mais facilmente que um Intensificador ou um Transformador. Você tem a chance... de tornar-se mais poderosa que eu. – ele fixou seus olhos nos dela, que o olhou. Rapidamente, ela deu um selinho nos lábios do seu então “professor”.

– Desculpa. Não deu para resistir. – disse a outra.

– Heh...

E ele revidou o selinho com um beijo mais natural, segurando a cabeça dela por trás. Naomi correspondeu ao beijo puxando os lábios dele contra os seus. Ficaram assim por segundos, até que o próprio ruivo afastou-se.

– Agora é hora de treinamento. Isso, podemos deixar para depois.

E prosseguiram.

.....................

E os dias se passaram. Naomi progredia em seu treinamento, já podendo controlar seu _Nen_ nas formas mais básicas. Mas a forma de poder Naomi não conseguia concretizar. Hisoka havia lhe dito que poderia se manifestar da forma mais variada que outros usuários de outros tipos de _Nen_. Enquanto meditava concentrando-se, teve uma ideia. Queria uma forma de poder de melhor defesa que melhor ataque. E veio algo em sua cabeça.

*********************

– Naomi, venha já aqui! Pare já de ficar se escondendo!

A pequena garota se metia por meio dos móveis de sua casa, fazendo a mãe e a empregada procurar por ela.

– Naomi! Apareça já! – ordenava a mãe aos berros.

– Estou invisível, não posso ser vista por vocês! – disse a garota detrás do grande piano.

– Deixa de asneiras! Senão não terá passeio à tarde! – ameaçava a mãe.

– Patroa, eu vou procurar pelos corredores. – disse a empregada, indo até onde queria.

– Eu fico aqui na sala! – disse a mulher bem vestida.

A garotinha de maria-chiquinha no alto de cada lado da cabeça se meteu por debaixo do piano. “Estou invisível!” pensava para si. Nessa idade, Naomi apreciava brincar de ser invisível, dando alguns sustos em seus pais. Seu pai já sabia e, quando achava a pequena, a pegava nos braços e jogava para cima, brincando com ela; já a mãe não apreciava esse tipo de atitude, sempre punindo-a, só se acostumando quando Naomi já era mais crescida e estava parando de brincar disso. Com isso, Naomi aprendia a se proteger, de evitar ser encontrada. Com essa brincadeira, cansou bastante não só os pais como também alguns colegas de escola que a perseguiam. Mas no fundo, era divertido. Poder ser invisível para fazer diversas travessuras. Coisa que foi desaparecendo com o passar dos anos...

*********************

...até aquele momento. Foi quando aquela sensação gostosa e nostálgica lhe veio à mente. Sim, por que não isso? Invisibilidade. Não era suficiente para um ataque perfeito, mas para uma defesa perfeita. Decidiu então moldar sua habilidade Nen para aperfeiçoar-se na invisibilidade.

E se pudesse ser invisível, por que não tornar objetos invisíveis? Até pessoas invisíveis? Naomi sentiu aquele espírito infantil e travesso inspirá-la. Poderia ser uma combinação perfeita com a Manipulação e a Materialização. Foi o que ela concluiu.

– Pensei nisso na hora certa! – disse ela, para si mesma.

Com esse poder, poderia escapar de ser atacada. Poderia se defender sem ser atingida com tanta facilidade. Com isso, ela concluía que seria assim sua manifestação da sua habilidade _Nen_. Mas resolveu guardar para si e não falar nada para Hisoka – mas já sabendo que, um dia, teria que falar. Afinal, ele estava a treinando. E sua habilidade foi despertada por ele. Ela sabia que devia tudo a ele por saber usar seu _Nen_. Um dia depois, quando foi questionada pelo próprio novamente se já havia encontrado uma forma de usar seu _Nen_ , ela contou sua ideia.

– Invisibilidade?

– Sim. Baseei-me na minha velha mania de gostar de ser assim, passar por despercebida. Quando criança, eu amava brincar de invisibilidade com meus pais e outras pessoas. E então pensei nisso, como uma boa forma de me proteger.

Hisoka fez uma cara indecifrável. Esperava algo mais ameaçador. Mas não era ruim a ideia, de fato. E ele não poderia interferir nisso, pois isso era algo pessoal, como foi com ele ao desenvolver suas técnicas.

– Mas... é uma coisa tão defensiva, apenas. Acho fraco ainda assim, apesar de não ser tão ruim essa ideia.

Naomi o olhou, desanimada.

– Não sei aprimorar de outra forma. Além disso, estou aprendendo. Posso aprimorar isso com o passar do tempo. Quem sabe se não consigo uma técnica melhor que a invisibilidade? – ela tentava tirar aquela cara de confuso do mágico.

– Talvez... mas eu te deixo um conselho já: ataque e defesa são habilidades que devem andar juntas... entende?

– Tudo bem...

– Minhas habilidades são ótimas defesas, mas também são ótimos ataques. Suas habilidades de defesa devem estar equilibradas com as de ataque. Seja em qualquer situação, Naomi.

– Certo.

Ele a pegou pelas mãos e observou-lhe a aura que circulava bem ativa e poderosa. Aquilo também o contagiava.

– Mas é como você mesmo disse: está no começo. Tem muitas coisas a aprender...

– ...Naomi, quero te pedir algo. – ele começou a falar sério, mas não assustador. Mas Naomi achou aquilo meio estranho. Será que era algo muito sério envolvendo ela?

– Diga.

– Tenho uma coisa a te pedir. Será em relação a minha próxima luta. Eu... não quero que assista. Nem mesmo se estiver aqui. Não quero que ligue a TV.

– Ué, por que?

– Por que sim.

– É algo arriscado e não quer me ver aflita, não é?

– Sim... também. Mas também quero te proteger de alguém...

– ...você fala do... Kuroro?

– Sim. É com ele mesmo quem vou lutar.

Naomi desviou os olhos brevemente.

– E... quero que fique protegida aqui. Ele sabe que está comigo e suspeita até que já saiba usar o Nen...

– Mas até aí... qual seria o grande perigo?

– Dele te roubar sua técnica, até mesmo sua capacidade de usar o _Nen_.

– Roubar minha técnica de... ?

– Sim, ele é um Especializador igualzinho a você. E experiente em descobrir a habilidade dos outros, ele pode te usar até contra mim.

– Isso nunca... mas... não disse para mim que não lutaria mais com ele porque ele estava fraco?

– Sim, era o que eu pensava. Mas ele insiste em lutar comigo, agora. E agora, sou eu quem vou acabar com ele.

– Mas... e se você...

– Não vai acontecer nada de ruim comigo. Mas presta atenção, Naomi. Confia em mim. Sempre confiou esse tempo todo, assim como eu confio em você.

– ...Hisoka.

– Se eu não voltar amanhã até às 8 horas da noite... quero que pegue suas coisas e volte para York Shin por segurança. Você tem o vale de retorno para lá, assim como eu tenho. Então, pode fazer isso com segurança.

Naomi sentiu certa insegurança.

– Por que está me pedindo para que eu volte?

– ...sei que isso não estava nos planos, mas... não tenho como deixar de enfrentar alguém que pode ser uma ameaça grande para mim... e quero acabar com ele, mas não quero rastros seus aqui.

– Mas eu não quero deixar você de novo!

Hisoka sentiu certo dó daquela criatura que lhe falava com sinceridade. Naomi se levantou e foi até a janela. Sentia um aperto dentro de si. Ele não saiu de onde estava e virou-se para ela.

– Naomi... não vou te deixar novamente como antes. Mas quero que esteja segura se eu não voltar até essa hora.

– ...estou receosa. Hisoka... – virou-se para olhá-lo – ...essa luta é arriscada para você, não é?

Ele confirmou meio encabulado com a cabeça.

– ...e teme em me deixar sozinha aqui caso... você perca a luta de forma trágica, não é?

– Não por isso... – disse ele, indo até ela e  acariciando as madeixas escuras – mesmo eu vencendo... eu quero acabar com ele e alguns que já estejam aqui para obedecê-lo em qualquer ordem. Não quero que seja capturada novamente. – ele se levantou e foi até ela, segurando-a firmemente nos braços, porém sem machucar – Naomizinha... você não é mais aquela garota frágil que conheci. Sabe muito bem se virar e proteger, melhor que no passado. E você não está sozinha. Confia em mim. Voltarei, não vou fazê-la esperar mais.

– ...sinto que mente só para me confortar. Desculpa... mas... – ela se desmontou ali, abraçando bem forte aquele homem que amava, deixando algumas lágrimas descerem pelo canto dos olhos – não quero te perder... mais uma vez.

– Naomi... eu também sinto essa mesma insegurança. Você me entende, agora?

– Por mim, eu mesma acabava com esse cara agora mesmo!

– Ele é um nível bem elevado, Naomi... somente eu posso esmaga-lo.

– ... ele está te obrigando a isso, não é?

– Indiretamente sim... e é por isso que quero dar um jeito logo nessa situação... e o jeito é acabar com ele fora dessa luta... por isso quero que faça isso por mim... quero encontra-la segura em sua casa. – ele se inclinou para beijá-la na nuca e continuou a falar com os lábios encostados nela – sei que tenho uma vida arriscada demais para ter alguém importante ao meu lado... mas eu quero arriscar tudo para ter você sempre segura.

– E não quer que nem assista mesmo a luta?

– Acha que com essa fragilidade emocional vai conseguir se concentrar e seguir meu plano? E temo que você faça alguma loucura. Por isso que não quero que me siga quando eu sair para a luta. E tampouco tente fazer alguma coisa fora do quarto. Somente se... eu não voltar até esse horário. Prometa-me?

– ...ah... prometo... mas estou insegura.

– Naomi, – ele voltou a encará-la nos olhos – isso não é difícil para você. Vai se acostumar, logo. Temos muitos desafios pela frente até chegarmos ao topo da montanha. É assim as coisas. Mas não duvide dessa vez.

– Sinto-me sozinha diante de cem pessoas perto de mim se não houver você no meio!

Hisoka não pode evitar um suspiro. Era agradável ser amado daquela forma. Um pouco nostálgico, também. Ele sabia que não era tão fácil enganá-la, mas ele tinha confiança em sua vitória e em sua expectativa de acabar com o Kuroro, mesmo que seja fora da luta. Mas Naomi já estava desconfiada do pior, como sempre. E então, uma ideia louca veio na cabeça da morena.

– Sei que há um risco de morte por sua parte, Hisoka, não me engana!

O ruivo permaneceu calado. Continuou a ouvi-la sem interrompê-la.

– ...então... se temos esse risco entre nós... gostaria de pedir uma coisa. Algo que não me fará sentir sozinha e que poderei ter de você e que ninguém poderá tirar de mim tão rapidamente...

– ...o que seria? – ele sentiu que tinha que interromper, pois não estava entendendo onde ela queria chegar.

– ...um filho.


	36. O Começo de Uma Nova Jornada - V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Quase um mês sem atualizar como também um mês sem poder parar quieta pra bolar essa reta final que também será bem reveladora... super-mega gomen do mesmo jeito, estão autorizados os puxões de orelha.)

– Como? – perguntou o outro quase rindo daquilo.

Naomi parou, olhando para ele com um misto de sensações. Nem ela se entendeu diante daquela pergunta. No fundo, ela sabia que isso era medo de perdê-lo e não ter mais nada que a fizesse sentir sua presença perto de si.

– Mas... – ele pôs a mão na boca, estava surpreso – não há necessidade... digo... falo da responsabilidade. Não acha que isso ainda é distante para nós dois?

– Mas... se você se colocar em risco de morte... pelo menos tenho um pedaço de você comigo. – ela respondeu mais segura.

O ruivo sorriu, nunca achou que ouviria isso de uma mulher. Ela queria mesmo ficar com ele a ponto de ter um filho. Isso era muito bom de sentir, de ver e ouvir. Mas... não fugia de desafios. Hisoka havia acertado com Kuroro que lutaria com ele e não voltaria atrás.

– Acho que... você quer ficar para sempre comigo, não é? – perguntou ela.

– É um dos propósitos.

– Um dos?

– Sim.

– Tem outros propósitos comigo?

– Tenho, claro! – ele foi até ela e passou o braço pelo ombro da mais baixa, levando-a até a cama para sentar junto.

– E... posso ouvir de você todos eles?

– Você vai descobrindo... – ele quis fazer um pequeno mistério para ela – mas não se preocupe, não vou te machucar e nem te abandonar.

– ...

– Acha-me mais fraco que ele? – ele perguntou, referindo-se ao líder do Ryodan.

– Eu não quis dizer isso... mas temo que você sofra um golpe sujo dele, sei lá...

– Não se preocupe... – ele a abraçou, beijando a nuca – eu também sou experiente... saberei me safar de qualquer coisa. Mas o que eu quero é manter sua segurança, Naomi. Entendeu? Só isso. Eu sei me virar de qualquer armadilha, mas você não. E, se acontecer o que eu disse, voltarei para onde você mora como fiz anteriormente.

– Promete?

– Prometo.

– Então... vamos rever o que vou fazer? – disse a morena, saindo do abraço e ficando de frente para ele, ainda sentada na cama.

– Sim... o que quer que eu explique novamente? – ele se posiciona da mesma forma que ela.

.....................

Dia da tão esperada luta. Naomi estava no quarto, com o gatinho no colo e sentada na cama. Havia prometido para Hisoka e até para si mesmo que não veria essa luta e só sairia dali no horário que ele pediu, caso não retornasse ao quarto. E da maneira conforme haviam combinado.

Já na arena, Hisoka sentia tremer por dentro. Aquilo que havia brochado dentro de si ressuscitou: a vontade de duelar com Kuroro, que estava calmo e aparentemente tediado, como sempre.

– Como vai ser essa luta? – perguntou Hisoka.

– Que tal uma luta até a morte? – o moreno esboçou um pequeno sorriso.

– Ótimo ♥

O juiz se aproximou e acertou com ambos como seria a luta definitivamente.

– Senhoras e senhores presentes, será uma luta até a morte! – gritou a narradora, empolgada, acompanhada dos gritos misturados de aplausos e vaias.

– ...parece que _alguém_ vai sentir novamente a dor... – Kuroro disse em tom de provocação, referindo-se a Naomi. Estava bem convicto do que faria para matar Hisoka e tentar roubar a habilidade dela, caso ele confirmasse que ela tivesse uma.

– Talvez _você_... – Hisoka destacou bem a última palavra dita – você saiba quem é que vai sentir a dor novamente... ou nem terá tempo para isso. – referiu-se a perda dele e na impossibilidade de voltar vivo para o bando ou para fazer qualquer coisa contra a Naomi.

– LUTEEEM! – autorizou o juiz.

Em sua suíte, Naomi sentia sua respiração um pouco pesada. As mãos trêmulas e levemente suadas acariciavam o gato, que se enroscava entre as pernas dela ainda mais. Era como se Kuro sentisse a necessidade de acalmar sua dona. Ela não podia ver claramente o que estava acontecendo lá na arena, mas era como se ela estivesse vendo. Mesmo que fosse difícil de desconcentrar-se, ela tentou baralhar seus pensamentos com lembranças boas que tinha de sua vida com Hisoka. Até pensou em Eros. Queria saber como ele estava. Sua garganta estava aparentemente seca sem fazer nenhum esforço físico que exigisse água para se hidratar.

– Droga... não queria ficar nessa expectativa! – exclamou Naomi, colocando o gato na cama e indo tomar uma ducha para relaxar. E a ducha daquele lugar era maravilhosa, aliás, tudo ali era luxuoso. Vida de mestre do andar era uma vida de sonhos. O gato pulou da cama e seguiu a dona até o banheiro. Ao acabar a ducha, Naomi deu de cara com o bichano que estava ali como se estivesse tomando conta dela. Ela sorriu – Parece que sou péssima em enganar, não é, Kuro?

Enquanto isso, a luta começava já de forma insana. Kuroro imediatamente assumiu o controle do juiz que acompanhava a luta dos dois com a capacidade que havia tomado de Shalnark, usando-o contra Hisoka e, ao mesmo tempo, atacando-o com as mãos nuas. Depois de uma breve e intensa troca de golpes que Hisoka usou em posição defensiva, Kuroro matou o árbitro, mostrando novas habilidades: uma marca explosiva que fazia o que já mencionava o nome, e um marcador que lhe permitia usar as habilidades roubadas sem ter de segurar seu livro. Kuroro, tranquilo e determinado, está lutando a vencer e quer fazê-lo com estilo. Hisoka precisava se manter na defensiva para estudar seu oponente – como sempre fazia. Os dois discutem sobre as novas habilidades do moreno, e ele declarou que mostraria a Hisoka mais três outras.

Hisoka sentia seu sangue ferver, mas percebia que teria certo trabalho em acabar com ele. Algo lhe dizia que aquilo demoraria bastante. Lembrou-se de Naomi quando ela lhe disse que ele poderia usar um “golpe sujo”. Era bem provável ali. Mas tinha algo que o incomodava ali, embora estivesse acostumado: sua atração mórbida de natureza sexual por lutar contra lutadores poderosos. Sentia novamente o próprio órgão sexual formigar como se estivesse sendo estimulado. Uma sensação tão deliciosa como uma típica cópula. As carnes pareciam ficar mais rijas, a pele mais quente. Sentia-se nu, despido ali (embora não estivesse). Oh, se pudesse descontar toda aquela excitação em Naomi ali... no meio de todos... na frente dele, mostrando de quem era sua “fêmea”.Porém, não queria mostrar nenhuma aparente “fraqueza” naquele meio, até porque precisava se concentrar na luta para descobrir o ponto fraco do Kuroro. Enquanto se distraía acidentalmente, Kuroro enviou um monte de pessoas da plateia manipuladas por ele mesmo para ataca-lo. Despertando dos pensamentos, Hisoka conseguiu se desviar rapidamente daquela gente.

– Ops... por um triz ♣

Fugindo de Hisoka, os dois acabam na plateia, que Kuroro manipula para atacar Hisoka que reagiu matando os seres humanos controlados pelo outro. O moreno aparece com outras roupas no corpo, pois roubou as roupas de um espectador e os dons dele, e também recuperou a duas antenas invisíveis por seu adversário. “Como ele está sendo tão rápido assim diante de meus olhos? Claro... está aproveitando a multidão, mas... eu sei localizá-lo, mas ele não aparece na minha mira direito!” pensou Hisoka, coçando o queixo. Ele então criou várias cópias com ele, a fim de ter em torno de trinta daqueles humanos atacando Hisoka. O mago é forçado a recuar. Precisava lidar com diversas pessoas para chegar até ele ao mesmo tempo em que precisava ficar atento com as ações dele. E Kuroro não para: roubou o microfone da narradora principal e ordenou para seus humanos controlados e os triplicados a partir de cadáveres.

– Quebrem Hisoka agora!

 Todos estes atacam Hisoka, que partiu ao ataque para destruí-los usando as cabeças que pegava de uns como projétil e anexando seu _Bungee Gum_ , usando-os como se fosse um martelo. Um matador de elite. Uma máquina de matar que acabava com vários, sozinho.

– Os seres humanos são máquinas incríveis...

Certa hora, Hisoka consegue grudar sua goma elástica em Kuroro, atraindo para si e acertando com um soco bem dado. Um soco daqueles. Descontando sua raiva por diversos momentos, inclusive quando ele abusou de Naomi no tempo em que ela era cativa. Agora sim. Ele aproximou-se do corpo, mas viu que era falso, não era o de Kuroro. Mas não se enraiveceu, tudo aquilo tinha ficado no corpo que havia destruído com o seu soco. Agora, precisava buscar Kuroro entre tantos seres que o atacavam manipulados pelo moreno.

De repente, a cabeça que o ruivo estava segurando explode na mão, fortemente ferindo-o e destruindo quatro de seus dedos. E não foi a dor que o fez arregalar os olhos, e sim o pressentimento do que poderia acontecer. Esperava que Naomi fizesse o que ele havia dito. E de fato, ela não estava ali, estava bem longe. Imaginou naqueles instantes Kuroro usando-a para ataca-lo. Até riu sozinho daquilo.

Em uma posição favorável e estando bem escondido, Kuroro observou Hisoka rindo. Sacudiu a cabeça negativamente. “Ele é um louco, mesmo. Farei o favor de livrar Naomi desse cara.” Pensou ele, prestes a explodir mais uma parte do corpo de Hisoka. Mas rapidamente, mandou uma mensagem pelo mesmo celular de Shalnark para os outros, para que cercassem a área da suíte onde estava Hisoka.

Machi, junto apenas com Shalnark, foram até a área e tentaram usar o _Gyo_ para perceber a presença de Naomi dentro do local.

– Será que devemos invadir? – perguntou Shalnark.

– Espera... não sabemos se tem alguma armadilha do Hisoka para tentar proteger Naomi. – disse Machi.

– Ela vai sair daí, se realmente ela estiver aí dentro. Pela janela, ela não pode pular a não ser que voe.

– Tem a janela... – Machi deixou escapar.

– Mas é impossível que ela pule por ali... nem árvore tem para ela descer por onde. Aqui não é como é o nosso esconderijo... nossa, isso está sendo nostálgico...

– ...não sei... fica aqui, eu vou até o lado de fora. – disse Machi, criando linhas de _Nen_ entre os dedos das mãos.

– Certo. Tenha cuidado.

Machi acenou com a mão, dizendo que estava tudo bem. Ela se adiantou, aproximando-se de uma sacada que dava vista para a grande janela da suíte do Hisoka e pendurou os fios na sacada e em suas costas, escalando tranquilamente a parede como se estivesse caminhando na areia. A cortina estava fechada, mas nada que atrapalhasse a mulher de cabelos rosados a usar o _Gyo_ novamente para encontrar a presença física de Naomi. Nada, não havia uma alma viva sequer. “Provavelmente, ela já deve ter ido embora daqui até mesmo por ordem do Hisoka. Aquela garota, também!...” refletiu Machi. De onde estava mesmo, uma explosão tremeu a torre. Ela imaginou o que estava acontecendo. Resolveu então sair dali e voltar para Shalnark.

Dentro do quarto, Naomi usava o _In_ para se ocultar. E mais a sua habilidade de invisibilidade que ocultava não só a presença física como também a sensação de presença o menor dos ruídos que poderia fazer. E com o gato no colo, para ocultá-lo também. Mesmo escutando o barulho de explosão, Naomi não se desconcentrou mas voltou a ficar preocupada.

– O que deve ter acontecido? – perguntou ela para si mesma.

.....................

– Machi, Shal... retornem até esse ponto que falei. Desapareçam com o corpo do Hisoka, dando ao menos um lugar tranquilo e secreto para descansar. – Kuroro ordenava pelo celular, estando um pouco suado e levemente cansado.

– Então... – Machi ficou meio sem palavras por outro lado da linha.

– Venham logo. – o moreno desligou. “Há quanto tempo... não usava a energia assim... preciso descansar um pouco!” pensou ele, bocejando, tirando a boina grande que havia roubado de um dos espectadores.

Parecia loucura. Hisoka aceitou a derrota mortal da forma mais calma o possível. Sabia que havia exagerado na forma que havia lutado, mas um embate físico diretamente com ele seria difícil de acabar logo. E aquilo havia lhe perturbado por anos. Agora, ele sozinho tentaria buscar Naomi apenas para lhe roubar a habilidade... e no momento de divertia tentando adivinhar que tipo de habilidade seria.

Machi comunicava seriamente e friamente aos outros a ordem do chefe.

– Machi... nós já sabíamos o que ia acontecer. – disse Shal.

– Não tem como derrotar Danchou, ainda mais que Shal e eu emprestamos nossos poderes a ele. – disse Kurotopi.

– Ora... vocês falam isso para mim como um consolo? De quê? – disse ela, rindo – eu temia muito mais a morte do Danchou. Mas graças aos céus que isso não aconteceu.

Os outros dois pareceram compreender e se calaram. No fundo, achavam que Machi nutria algum tipo de sentimento por Hisoka.

– Agora... vamos até a arena busca-lo. – disse Machi, indo à frente.

– Tem certeza que não pode localizar Naomi?

– Ela já se foi daqui há tempos... tudo organizado pelo Hisoka, claro. – concluiu Machi.

A Torre toda estava um rebuliço. Repórteres e diversos profissionais de emergência estavam à porta e dentro do local. E o assunto que mais comentavam ali: Hisoka entre os mortos durante a grande explosão causada por Kuroro. Em outras arenas, lutas foram paralisadas. Havia diversas reações acerca do fim da vida do insano mágico, o “Deus da Morte”, como era conhecido ali. Desde risadas satisfeitas até choros de quem o admirava.

Quando os três se puseram diante do corpo injuriado, ficaram chocados e em especial Machi. No fundo, estava se sentindo mal com aquilo. Tinha tudo para se sentir feliz, afinal havia jurado para si mesmo que preferia vê-lo morto. Mas sua reação era diferente.

– Danchou... – ela deixou escapar pela boca.

Shalnark e Kurotopi ficaram quietos. Apesarem de não ter nenhum tipo de impressão por Hisoka, sentiram uma sensação estranha diante dali que não sabia explicar para si mesmos.

– Machi... vamos leva-lo logo daqui antes que venham buscá-lo. – disse Shalnark, batendo no ombro dela de leve.

– Vamos dar a ele um enterro digno. – disse ela, com um tom de voz mais baixo.

Retirando o corpo dali, levaram até um dos vestiários. Estenderam o corpo no chão. Machi analisou as feridas e as piores foram no pescoço, que estava quase aberto como se duas mãos o haviam estrangulado.

– Danchou foi bastante rígido... será que ele também está machucado? – ela deixou a pergunta para os dois para disfarçar o que sentia diante do corpo do ruivo – bom, como pediu o líder, vamos dar um descanso digno.

– Já podemos ir agora?

– Vou ao menos fechar as feridas... depois podemos prosseguir. – disse Machi.

– Certo, esperamos lá fora!

Shalnark e Kortopi sairam depois que Machi disse que ficaria para cuidar de seus ferimentos antes de leva-lo dali. Ela fechou os olhos antes de tentar costurar seu pescoço.

– Eis um agradecimento por ao menos ter ajudado Danchou a recuperar seu _Nen_...

Ela foi juntando os músculos e a pele do pescoço, passando a mão por volta dele. Então, ela notou algo. A aura de Hisoka... ainda existia como se ele estivesse só inconsciente. Ela parou o que faria com suas linhas e ficou chocada ao ver sua aura reemergir de seu corpo.

– Mas... o que é isso?

E o corpo dele parecia se mover por conta própria. Pelas aberturas das feridas e parte de órgãos atingidos como o nariz sem a cartilagem e o pescoço quase cortado inteiramente, começou a sair sangue.

– Ah... está perdendo seu Nen, não é? – Machi acreditava que eram os últimos segundos em que o corpo morto dele estava perdendo totalmente sua aura. Sentiu tristeza ao ver aquilo. Suspirou fundo e fechou os olhos. Mas ao abrir, deparou-se com algo mais absurdo: sua energia não estava desaparecendo e sim triplicando sua força. O _Nen_ dele estava mais forte que o comum. Machi caiu sentada para trás, vendo as mãos do ruivo se mexer. Ele pareceu tirar a mão de dentro do peito, logo apertando os punhos em seguida.

– Será que... então... o _Nen_ fica mais intenso após a morte? Mas... faz com que ele tenha movimentos involuntários? – ela perguntou para si mesmo chegando a essa conclusão.

Hisoka abriu os olhos. Nem ele imaginou aquilo. Voltaria a ver novamente? A respirar novamente? Então... sua última esperança deu certo.

– Ahh! – exclamou enquanto se levantava, passando a mão que tinha os dedos inteiros pelo pescoço. Olhou o sangue entre os dedos. – então foi isso... – parou de falar quando olhou para o chão e viu uma Machi estarrecida.

– Machi? ... há quanto tempo! ♥

– Hisoka...

– O que faz aí?

– ...

– Aliás... o que eu faço aqui? – disse ele olhando para todo seu corpo e a roupa manchada de sangue. – parece que... foi uma briga intensa... ugh! – gemeu baixinho ao sentir uma dor forte por todo o corpo, mas nada que o incomodasse. Era como se nada tivesse acontecido.

E começou a rir incrédulo, de si mesmo. Lembrou-se dos momentos finais da luta.

– Eu não... imaginava vê-lo vivo novamente. – disse a outra, se levantando do chão e ainda incrédula do que via. No fundo, aquela sensação desconfortável desaparecia rapidamente. Ela não acreditava que nutria algum sentimento por aquele idiota.

– Lutar com um homem do nível do Kuroro é algo bem intenso...

– Viu só?

– ...mas foi muito pouco o que vi dele.

– Pouco?! Você é realmente doido, não é?

– Ele não lutou comigo como deveria. Mas isso, vamos resolver mais para frente.

Machi franziu a testa, também balançando a cabeça negativamente.

– Hisoka...

Ele a olhou daquela mesma forma serena e irritante ao mesmo tempo.

– Bem... quer que eu costure...

– Não precisa, meu bem... dou um jeito nisso sozinho. – e começou a se curar, usando suas duas conhecidas técnicas. Conseguiu recuperar os tecidos abertos e os lábios arrancados, além de recuperar o pé direito que havia sido amputado, juntamente com os dedos da mão esquerda que haviam sido cortados com as explosões. – mas muito obrigado por ter feito companhia. Não estou lindo novamente? – brincou sarcástico.

– Você não é um ser humano comum! ...bem, parece que minha presença e meu serviço não serão úteis aqui. Combinei com Shalnark e Kurotopi, a pedido de Kuroro, e te dar um lugar digno para descansar e... agora não sei o que fazer. De preferência, quero que você suma de uma vez e dê-se por morto para nós.

– Como você é má, viu? Mas isso não me preocupa.

Machi deu as costas, mas Hisoka prosseguiu a fala.

– A partir de agora, eu vou controlar meus inimigos de acordo com as necessidades que tenho e darei um jeito até chegar ao seu líder.

– Faça o que quiser... até mais! – Machi não deu atenção, pensando: “Ele insiste em morrer pelas mãos do Danchou...”.

De repente, ela sentiu o corpo paralisado e uma sensação maligna vinda por trás. Hisoka pôs-se atrás dela e lhe falou ao pé do ouvido.

– Estou falando das Aranhas, Machi.

Sem tempo de reagir, ele entornou os braços nela. Veio aquela lembrança maldita dele, naquele cativeiro improvisado por Kuroro enquanto mantinha Naomi. Ele faria com ela o que fez com a Naomi? Ela tentava sair se debatendo, mas Hisoka paralisou-a com sua aura elástica.

– Poderia passar o recado para os outros? A partir de agora, mais uma pessoa irá se vingar do chefinho de vocês até que ele aprenda que a nossa luta deve ser finalizada entre nós, e não pelos outros!

– Oraaa.... seu! – a de cabelos rosados esbravejava.

– Não se estressa ainda... apenas faça esse favor para mim?

– Você não aprende! E vai acabar envolvendo “dos seus” nessa! – ela manda a indireta que Hisoka entende logo.

– Fala de quem, daquela linda garota que anda comigo? Ela não está mais aqui. E vai ser muito pior que seu chefinho quiser qualquer coisa com ela. A luta dele é comigo, somente comigo!

Machi, por não ter visto a luta, não entendia o que Hisoka queria dizer. Pelo que ele dizia, ela entendeu algo como se Kuroro tivesse usado mais de uma pessoa para lutar com o ruivo. Mas, o que aquilo importava?

– Até mais! – despediu-se com um beijo na bochecha dela, o que a deixou mais louca.

– HISOKAAAAAAAA! – Machi gritou, sentindo uma única lágrima descer pelo olho esquerdo.


	37. O Começo de Uma Nova Jornada - VI

Hisoka seguiu adiante em busca dos outros dois que queria acabar para chamar a atenção de Kuroro, além de desativar os poderes de ambos os quais Danchou havia usado. E a primeira ideia em relação aos dois foi aos redores da suíte onde estava Naomi. Usando _Ten_ para detectar a presença dos outros perto de onde estava Naomi, respirou aliviado. Bateu a porta.

– Naomi, sou eu.

A outra, ouvindo a porta, foi até ela e, ficando na ponta dos pés, olhou o olho mágico. Por um momento, pensou que fosse uma armadilha, mas se acalmava por dentro ao reconhecer Hisoka... com as roupas ensanguentadas. Naomi abriu a porta rapidamente e arregalou os olhos ao ver as roupas manchadas de sangue e o pescoço nu, com a gola totalmente rasgada.

– Cheguei antes do tempo que te dei para que fugisse. – disse ele calmamente.

– Mas... entra, entra! – ela puxou o outro pela mão não danificada, fazendo-o entrar –  você está machucado, amor?

– Só um pouquinho... só sinto dores, preciso tomar um banho morno... ei, espera!

Ela o fez sentar em uma das cadeiras ali na sala principal. Ficou diante dele.

– Conta... foi muito tenso, não foi?

Hisoka teve a sensação que ela passou horas preocupada, sem ter visto pelo canal de TV exclusivo da Torre Celestial.

– E então? Tentaram vir te pegar aqui?

– Não sei... usei meu Nen para me ocultar totalmente... eu e o Kuro. Nem me preocupei em ficar verificando a porta.

Ele começou a rir ao lembrar-se do gato.

– Esse gato tem histórias para contar em poucos anos! –  comentou Hisoka, olhando por baixo da cadeira e olhando pelos cantos da área em que estava – mas você pode sentir a presença das pessoas usando sua própria habilidade de ocultação... isso para você que é iniciante.

– Eu... somente pesava em você.

Ele a puxou para o colo, mas ela não quis sentar, e ainda explicou que não queria machuca-lo.

– Quer cuidar de mim, é? – abriu um sorriso bobo, deixando-se levar por aquela atenção toda.

– Quero. – disse, acariciando o rosto – mostra-me as feridas, posso fazer a assepsia. Depois vamos até o ambulatório e...

Hisoka movimentou as mãos querendo que ela tranquilizasse.

– Eu já fiz tudo isso sozinho... só quero tomar um banho e deitar... somente sinto dores pelo corpo todo. – e puxou-a pela mão, fazendo-a bater com a testa na dele – adoraria uma massagem sua ♥

Concordando, Naomi o ajudou a se levantar e deixou que fosse ao toalete se banhar em particular.

– Vou pegando seu roupão! – disse ela, indo pegar o roupão que ele usava. Antes de entrar na banheira de água bem morna, ele verificou mais partes do corpo onde precisava “curar” com sua goma elástica, criando-a a partir da própria água da banheira. Lembrou-se da vez em que descobriu a propriedade de sua aura a partir do tipo de _Nen_. E como eram úteis para si suas duas simples habilidades, com elas poderia criar outras formas de se proteger, como fez quando se viu encurralado por aquela multidão controlada por Kuroro.

*********************

Caído no centro da arena, Hisoka observava toda aquela gente controlada por Kuroro se jogar contra ele. Era praticamente o fim dele ali. Teve os dedos da mão esquerda detonados pela tal explosão que fazia parte do ataque ele, mais o pé direito.

“Poder meu... meu _Bungee Gum_... proteja primeiramente meus dois órgãos principais, revestindo meu coração e pulmões, aconchegando-os, acariciando-os, imitando seus movimentos automáticos... e faça voltar-me a vida novamente. Ativa-se por todo meu corpo também, da cabeça aos pés...” ele fez sua “prece” a sua habilidade, encravando seus dedos da mão direita dentro do coração, fazendo toda sua aura elástica criar uma barreira muito intensa, fazendo-o gastar praticamente toda sua aura vital. Ao sentir como se estivesse sendo revestido por uma grossa camada de elástico, ele fechou os olhos. Todos os corpos saíram sobre ele e ele podia sentir isso. Seu corpo também se revestia todo, aos poucos perdendo os sentidos. Era simplesmente o que ele sentia, nada mais nada menos que a perda dos sentidos, sem uma dor sequer. “Desculpa se eu não voltar... Naomi.” Pensou nela antes de perder a consciência após uma grande explosão se dar bem ali entre ele e aqueles humanos em cima dele.

*********************

– Hisoka... – a outra batia a porta do banheiro.

– Entra, não precisa bater à porta. – disse ele, abrindo os olhos.

Ela apareceu com o roupão e foi direto nas roupas que cheiravam sangue e a queimadura.

– Essas roupas... estão com um cheiro de... churrasco!

– Churrasco? – Hisoka fez uma cara de confuso, logo associando as coisas: carne queimada e misturada a sangue.

– É... churrasco, não sabe o que é?

– Claro que sei... só achei essa comparação curiosa.

Ela se sentou à beira da banheira, ainda com a roupa nas mãos.

– Agora me conta... com foi tudo!

Hisoka fez uma careta. Estava tão bem com ela ali... embora tinha seus objetivos a cumprir após sair dali.

– Está cansado? Tudo bem, amanhã você conta. Descanse o resto do dia. – Naomi compreendeu, levantando-se e pegando uma outra parte da roupa dele que estava caída no chão.

– Naomi... temos apenas algumas horas para ficarmos juntos.

Ela parou.

– Como assim?

– Isso mesmo. Depois te conto como foi a luta. Mas ainda estamos em perigo.

– Ah... mais um problema! – ela suspirou – mas... ao menos me conta... se Kuroro foi derrotado.

– Ele venceu e está intacto.

Naomi ficou séria. Do modo que Hisoka falava, eles teriam que se virar para escapar do Danchou. Mas como? De que forma Hisoka pretendia.

– Ele está por perto?

– Talvez sim... e por sua causa. – disse apontando o dedo para ela, indicando apenas.

– E... o que vamos fazer? Bem, nós não íamos sair daqui?

– Sim... mas quero que volte imediatamente para su casa em York Shin.

– Então... vamos nos separar brevemente...

– Exato. Até que eu possa acabar com ele de vez. – disse sério, olhando para o infinito.

– Hisoka... vê-lo vivo e seguro é tão confortável... e você vai se arriscar de novo? – perguntou a morena, desanimada.

– Não te disse que sairia dessa vivo? Apenas... não esperava ter sido vítima de um golpe sujo.

– Golpe sujo? Dele mesmo?

Hisoka acenou com a cabeça que sim. Naomi foi até Hisoka e sentou-se no chão, ficando ao lado dele – porém fora da banheira.

– Não insista, por favor! O importante é que ele sentiu que não conseguirá roubar minha habilidade. Esqueça essa vingança... esse homem é um empecilho no nosso caminho!

– Por isso mesmo que tem que sair das nossas vidas.

– Com minha invisibilidade, ele não sente nem meu cheiro de longe! Podemos sair normalmente daqui e ninguém nos sentirá, quanto mais nos enxergar!

Hisoka olhou para ela desfazendo a cara séria.

– Está sabendo usar bem esse “poderzinho”...

– É só me permitir que eu demonstre. Sua maior vingança, Hisoka... é simplesmente deixa-lo louco sem poder me perceber! Entendeu? Não quero mais deixar se arriscar, e de uma forma pior que foi essa luta... – acariciou os cabelos molhados dele – vamos para Glam Gas Land. Vamos descansar um pouco... depois, se você quiser insistir em dar esse troco no Kuroro... aí é com você. Mas sugiro ao menos... que relaxe após essa luta. Recupere-se, sei que está sentindo dores, está esgotado.

Hisoka prestou atenção até mesmo porque era agradável tê-la não só como amante. Ela era uma irmã, uma amiga... até como uma mãe. Naomi tinha as palavras certas para falar, e bem na hora certa. Uma pessoa tão perfeita. Após ter passado por diversas coisas, não sentia ódio ou rancor vindo dela. Ela foi capaz de perdoá-lo após ele ter feito o que fez com ela nos primeiros momentos em que conviveram (forçadamente) juntos. Era por isso também que sempre atraía a simpatia de diversas pessoas, boa ou más. Estava ainda pouco irritado por causa do homem de penetrantes olhos escuros, mas perto dela... ouvindo-a... e sendo cuidado por ela... dava uma sensação de paz. Ou era aquele banho morno que estava deixando mole. Não... mole era a apenas a sensação física do corpo. O emocional parecia se equilibrar novamente com ela ali. Ainda queria se vingar de Kuroro, mesmo sabendo que precisava ir com calma. Ainda bem que ele quis passar na suíte para ver como estava Naomi.

– ...é difícil te dizer não... como é difícil!

– Diga depois que estiver na cama, vamos! – ela se levantou, ajudando Hisoka a sair da banheira devagar. Apesar de ter recuperado de forma impressionante sua condição corporal, ele sentia dores absurdas que exigiam dele um pouco de repouso. –  venha, vamos até a cama. Deixarei que descanse. Tomo conta de tudo!

– Tudo bem... tudo bem. – concordando, Hisoka foi guiado até a cama, onde se deitou sem fazer careta ou expressar de qualquer forma a sua dor física.

– Quer que eu te traga alguma coisa?

– Hummm... que sono... – disse ele, bocejando e fechando os olhos. Realmente, o corpo pedia para dormir.

– Então durma.

– Apenas... não me saia desta suíte... nem mesmo ligue para serviços para pedir comida... vamos fazer de conta que não há ninguém por aqui. Certo?

– Certo.

E ele permitiu-se dormir. Naomi voltou a usar o In novamente em torno de si, como se estivesse bloqueando a sensação de presença dele também. Como fez antes. Procurou pelo gato que estava embaixo da cama, só achando quando este subiu nela e o pegou no colo.

– Vou te colocar no outro quarto enquanto vejo o que tem para comer! – disse a morena para o gato – não quero que incomode o Hisoka.

Assim ela o fez. Mas não fechou a porta totalmente, só encostando. Kuro meteu a cabecinha na fresta da porta e saiu, indo novamente para o quarto onde estava o ruivo dormindo. Subiu na cama e se meteu entre os pés dele – bem maiores que os pés em que estava acostumado a se enroscar. Cheirou o tornozelo que foi cortado o pé do outro, como se notasse algo estranho. Ajeitou-se ali e dormiu. Enquanto ambos dormiam, Naomi pegava o pouco de tinha de legumes na geladeira compacta que havia na área da suíte que equivalia a cozinha e preparava uma salada com esse pouco. Não sairia dali e nem ligaria para pedir comida.

Mas toda aquela segurança deles eram quase em vão. Recebendo a ligação, Kuroro teve que mudar seus planos. Foi contratado para ser um dos seguranças de um dos príncipes de Kakin durante a viagem deste. Uma oportunidade de roubar alguns pertences os quais estava interessado. Desistindo de caçar Naomi e roubar-lhe a habilidade _Nen_ , ele vai embora da Torre Celestial antes mesmo de avisar aos outros três, pedindo que ambos se encontrassem com o resto em um ponto específico ainda naquele continente.

Depois de algumas horas de sono, Hisoka acordou com algo fofo nos pés, quase fazendo cócegas – porém não incômodo. Olhou e viu quem era. Tentou mover os pés com cuidado, mas o espevitado gato acordou e voltou a cheirar o tornozelo da perna atingida. Curioso, Hisoka mostrou as duas mãos, querendo ver se Kuro advinhava qual mão ele usou Nen para restaurar os dedos. Ele foi até exatamente a mão atingida, mas voltou a cheirar a área anterior, realmente interessado ali. Hisoka resolveu levantar, sentindo muito menos a dor que estava antes.

– Ei, Naomi! – ele chamou, caminhando até a sala. Ela foi até ele, encontrando no corredor que dava acesso a sala principal.

– Por que levantou, Hisoka? ...e está melhor, agora?

– Novo em folha! – completou beijando a nuca dela.

– Fiz uma salada de improviso, deixei na geladeira.

– Salada de improviso... nunca ouvi falar dessa verdura. Ou é legume?

– Acordou com bom senso de humor. Enquanto isso, vou tirar o Kuro do outro quarto... deixei ele fechado para ele não incomodá-lo enquanto fazia o almoço.

– Mas ele não me incomoda em nada... até me fez companhia enquanto eu dormia.

A morena sorriu, já imaginando que ele foi deitar-se aos pés dele como fazia com ela.

– Ele continuou dormindo lá... como folgado que é.

– Verdade. Falando nisso, ele tem que comer alguma coisa e acabou a ração dele...

– Dá a salada mesmo!

– Será que o Kuro come alface, tomate, cenoura e batata?

– Se ele estiver com fome, come... come sim. –  afirmou o ruivo, indo comer alguma coisa.

Após todos comerem a simples salada (inclusive o gato comeu bem), Hisoka comentou com Naomi.

– Vamos sair daqui ainda hoje.

Ela curvou os lábios em um sorriso, satisfeita.

– Pode descansar seu _In_ , Naomi. Agora, eu assumo o controle de tudo. E obrigado por saber se cuidar tão bem... e de mim também!

– Farei isso para sempre!

– ...arrume as coisas, vamos voltar para York Shin.

– Ué... não queria me levar para Glam Gas Land?

– E vamos, já que está curiosa... mas antes, quero voltar com você segura ali...

– ...então vai mesmo resolver suas pendências com Kuroro. Você não me engana!

– Preciso. Mas não vou confrontá-lo diretamente. Só uma... vingança rápida. Depois que resolver isso, te buscarei e partiremos para Glam Gas Land. Decidi seguir seu conselho, não quero mais lidar com Kuroro... pelo menos não tão cedo. Mas... preciso deixar uma “lembrancinha”.

Ela pôs a mão no peito, respirando aliviada. Não tão aliviada, mas o pior Hisoka evitaria. Mas estava com a pulga atrás da orelha. Contudo, não quis insistir com ele. Sabia que, apesar de lhe dar ouvidos, ele ainda era cabeça-dura. Mas sair dali já era uma vitória. Não conseguia se sentir bem dentro daquela torre, embora tenha tido bons momentos com Hisoka.

Após aquele dia, com a ajuda de sua invisibilidade, Naomi partiu com Hisoka e o gato, que agora não mais escondido no decote dela, em direção a sua cidade natal. Ela não imaginava o quanto Hisoka pereceu naquela luta. E ele agradecia secretamente por ela não ter acompanhado aquela luta. Ela não precisava saber como foi, e sim dele ali ao lado dela (quase) inteiro.

.....................

York Shin.

Eros parava com a moto em frente onde morava. Tirando o capacete, ele saiu da moto e foi entrando no apartamento onde morava. Estranhou o portão estar aberto.

– Ué... eu havia fechado. – ele falou, olhando para dentro do prédio e segurando algo dentro do casaco de couro marrom-escuro. Entrou com cuidado no prédio e resolveu subir às escadas, verificando se alguém tinha entrado ali no andar da Naomi. Mas ao chegar ao andar, levou um susto agradável.

– Assustei?

– N-Naomi? Naomi! – Eros foi até ela, levantando-a nos braços em um abraço exagerado.

– Calma! Hahahaha... calma, você está apertando! – a outra se divertia, apesar de ser girada naquele abraço.

– Saudades! – ele a pôs no chão – Mas foi bom aparecer assim. Senão, eu ia ficar mto ansioso e já tenho problemas com ansiedade.

– Que bom que está tudo bem! E... como conseguiu advinhas que eu estava aqui?

– Na verdade, suspeitei quando o portão estava somente fechado. Aí vim para cá com cuidado, achando que alguém tinha entrado aqui com más intenções.

– Ah... esqueci de fechar o portão. – ela disse, coçando a cabeça – mas quando cheguei aqui, vi que não estava em seu andar e então esperei aqui até que você chegasse. Queria fazer uma surpresa, mesmo.

– Nossa e que surpresa! – ele ria esfregando os dedos nas sobrancelhas ralas – quase que pego na minha arma dentro do casaco!

– E você mesmo disse que cuidaria de tudo aqui para mim...

– E cuidei!

– Obrigada, mesmo!

– E... aquele cara não veio?

– Ele teve que ir à frente resolver umas coisinhas.

– Humm... mas ele vai te deixar aqui para te buscar anos depois?

– Não, ele vem breve. Até porque vamos nos mudar daqui. Acho que já tinha falado algo a respeito com você, não?

– Hmmm... não me lembrava. – disse um pouco chateado em ouvir aquilo.

– Mas nós vamos continuar nos vendo, eu te garanto!

– E se esquecer, vou encher sua paciência, hehehe...

Voltaram a se abraçar.

– Sabe, o melhor de tudo é vê-la feliz! – disse Eros.

– Não quer entrar?

– Claro, vamos, conta tudo sobre essa sua viagem! Ah, você levou o gato?

– Levei sim. Está lá dentro. – dizia enquanto abria a porta do seu apartamento.

Entraram. Após conversarem sobre a viagem de Naomi, foi a vez de Eros comentar o que aconteceu com ele enquanto ela estava longe.

– Nada mudou muito depois desse tempo.

– Ainda continua trabalhando na boate?

– Sim... não me vejo fora dali, não adianta. Tentei mas não consegui. Tenho amigos importantes para mim ali... e estou preso a essa vida, mesmo.

– Entendo... então faça o que sua cabeça achar melhor, sem culpa. – Naomi deu leves tapinhas no ombro grande do amigo. – é que me lembro uma vez que falou em procurar outra profissão. Daí te sugeri se candidatar como um novato escritor lá onde trabalho.

– ...sei que você queria que eu trabalhasse em outras coisas, não é? – disse ele, coçando perto do canto da boca, que dessa vez não estava pintada como de costume.

– Bom... depende. Se você está feliz trabalhando lá, quem sou eu para julgar?

– Sabe... não gosto de meter minha história de vida em conversas, mas acho que posso me abrir para você. Sou órfão, fui criado por uma mulher que também fazia programas e cresci vendo todo esse universo obscuro, no meio de drogas e de violência. Conheci diversos adolescentes que já trabalhavam em alguma coisa descente e eu somente vagabundeava, apenas sonhava em sair daquele meio, daquela vida mundana. Nunca me envolvi com drogas e tentei fugir da possibilidade de seguir o caminho da minha madrinha, como eu chamava minha mãe de criação, mas não consegui. Até porque ela literalmente me pôs nesse meio da prostituição.

– ...como? – perguntou Naomi, completamente atenta ao que Eros falava sobre o passado.

– ...um dia eu até te conto... mas isso atualmente me dói lembrar.

– Tudo bem... mas... fico lisonjeada por confiar em contar alguma coisa de sua vida.

O ruivo de cabelos sempre assanhados olhou para ela longamente, de uma forma melancólica. Naomi ficou séria diante daquele olhar, sem entender o que havia dito para deixa-lo com aquela cara.

– Quando fiquei sabendo sobre o que você passou nas mãos daquele seu antigo chefe, e quando li um livro seu...

– Você... já leu meus livros? 

– Você está bem conhecida, apesar de ainda usar seu pseudônimo, não é?

– Já nem mais uso pseudônimo... mas ainda publicam a autoria com ele.

– Pois bem... eu passei a me identificar com você. Até porque... passei por algumas coisas similares. Sei muito bem como é chato sofrer abuso de pessoas que até então, se podia confiar.

– ...se não quiser falar sobre isso, não fala. Ah, quer beber alguma coisa? – ela se levantava para pegar alguma coisa na cozinha, mas ele a segurou pelo braço, como se quisesse que ela continuasse ali sentada.

– Não agora, espera... eu queria desabafar um pouco, se não importar.

– ...tudo bem. – Naomi sentou-se novamente, mais perto dele. Pôs-se atenciosa diante dele, que parecia angustiado.


	38. O Começo de Uma Nova Jornada - VII

*********************

– Ei, madrinha! Cheguei! – gritou um garoto adolescente que chegava a uma kitnet simples no centro de Yorkshin.

– Não precisa gritar, avise normalmente! – apareceu uma mulher alta, de corpo voluptuoso, com os cabelos longos e lisos penteados para trás e com um lenço branco e encardido na cabeça, e de avental.

– Mas você não estava perto. – disse o ruivo de cabelos curtos, lisos e de franjas longas, colocando o saco de compras em cima do sofá desgastado.

– Aí que se põe saco de compras, Eros? – a mulher cruzou os braços, aparentando aborrecimento pelo que via.

– Desculpa... – ele tirou e levou o saco de compras para a cozinha.

E ela voltou a arrumar o resto do lugar pobre onde morava. No fundo, Miya se preocupava com a situação em que vivia junto com aquele garoto. Uma prostituta que trabalhava para sobreviver e ajudar a criar o garoto que havia achado abandonado em um terreno baldio, mesmo sem condições nenhuma como uma simples garota de programa de dezenove anos que tentava se virar naquela cidade. Não teve coração para ignorar os choros de um bebê que precisava de cuidados, principalmente de comida. Com a ajuda de algumas amigas, pôde dar ao pequenino o básico para sobreviver. E mesmo com esse pouco, Eros havia se tornado um garoto até robusto e bem saudável para as condições em que vivia. Miya se virava também para ensinar o garoto – já que ele não ia à escola. Só frequentou uma simples escola pública até o começo do ginásio, quando ele foi expulso injustamente por causa de uma briga feia, incitada pelo filho atentado e briguento de um dos professores. Daí passou a estudar mesmo só em casa.

Recentemente, trabalhava em parceria com um cafetão malandro que havia conhecido no ponto onde se prostituía. Ele ajudava-a a bancar a própria vida, mas ela era bem explorada por um homem com certa tendência a ser violento. Já com quinze anos, Eros cuidava da casa para ela, enquanto ela trabalhava às vezes até de dia para aquele cafetão. Nessa fase da vida, ele queria saber mais sobre sua origem, mas tudo o que Miya sabia era isso: que havia encontrado em um terreno baldio, levando-o até o lugar que era depois desse tempo todo cheio de capim grande e com gatos abandonados que se escondiam ali. Eros sentiu-se mal por saber, mas sentia que deveria saber da verdade. Não chorou e nem se revoltou. Tinha Miya como uma heroína para si, só não a chamada de mãe porque preferia chama-la que ela realmente era: madrinha. Uma verdadeira madrinha.

Miya já era dada a bebidas e passou a beber mais. Eros tentava controla-la, mas teve uma época em que ela se envolveu com drogas. Ele descobriu o uso de um famoso estimulante ilegal que era comum entre o ambiente mais pobre de York Shin, chamada vulgarmente de “Pétala Lilás”, pelo se formato similar a uma pétala e da mesma cor. Ela era viciante por causar sensação de prazer e um intenso relaxante muscular também, mas que já havia levado a vida de viciados irremediáveis. Quando descobriu, nada falou, mas procurava desaparecer com as pílulas sem usá-las. Um dia, Miya sentiu falta delas e pôs Eros contra a parede, achando que ele as usava, mas foi aí que ele abriu o jogo e falou a verdade.

– Olha aqui... nessas coisas você não se mete! Você não me banca, não tem esse direito!

– Como uma pessoa que depende de você, tenho esse direito, sim! Não sabe que essas coisas não prestam? Ou quer me ver drogar e me destruir para se convencer disso?

A mulher esbofeteou o rapazinho.

– Esconda bem essas “Pétala Lilás” porque vou desaparecer com elas se eu encontra-las! – e se retirou da presença dela, que continuou esbravejando e falando sozinha para as paredes. Ficou tão irritada que proibiu Eros dormir na mesma cama que ela, como sempre dormiu desde quando um bebezinho. Era a única cama de casal que tinha ali. Eros aceitou dormir no sofá. Aceitaria tudo, menos ver sua madrinha se entregar naquele vício.

Miya chegava a casa depois de um dia sem clientes. E ainda teve que ouvir certos desaforos do cafetão, acusando-a que no auge dos trinta e quatro anos já não conseguiria mais clientes e que pensava em acabar com o negócio. Apesar disso, ela possuía uma beleza equivalente ou até superior que muitas jovens modelos por aí. Tinha a pele clara, sem um traço de ruga no rosto e um belo sorriso que enfeitava ainda mais o perfeito rosto oval. Um corpo curvilíneo e de carnes rijas. Longos e lisos cabelos bem negros, naturais, que iam até a cintura. Eros admirava aquela bela figura feminina, mas gostava de respeitá-la como se fosse sua própria mãe. Preocupada, ela implorou que o homem desse mais uma chance para ela. Com isso, boa parte do dinheiro ela investia mais em tratamentos estéticos e medicinais, coisa que ela só usava mais para Eros quando apresentava algum tipo de enfermidade – que, por sorte, ficava raramente doente.

Eros passava boa parte nas ruas, divertindo-se com poucos amigos que viviam na mesma condição que ele. Certa vez, Miya havia tomado dois comprimidos e estava quase sob efeito e resolveu pegar a garrafa de água de Eros da geladeira e dissolveu um destes, guardando novamente e indo para o quarto após deixar um bilhete em cima da mesa para ele. Ela tinha uma ideia em mente. Ele chegava em casa suado, depois de jogar bola, indo diretamente para a geladeira e bebendo cheio de sede. Parou, achando o sabor levemente adocicado da água.

– Será que ela lavou a garrafa com detergente de novo? Deixou com gosto, mas vou tomar assim mesmo! – e bebeu inocentemente todo o resto. Foi até o banheiro tomar uma ducha fria e sentiu uma sensação boa, de repente. Algo que nunca havia sentido, mas que uma sensação de excitação sexual – que isso...

A mulher gritou por Eros, querendo saber se ele estava ali.

– Estou sim, já vou! Estou terminando de me lavar... droga, queria me aliviar aqui, mas deixo para depois!

Terminando de se limpar, ele passando em direção ao quarto, viu o tal bilhete na mesa e leu: “estou no quarto, qualquer coisa venha me ver, te espero lá”.

– Já estou indo, Miya! – ajeitou seu roupão de banho e foi até ela.

Quando ele apareceu no quarto, arregalou os olhos quando viu a bela mulher na cama, nua, olhando cheia de desejo para ele.

– Ma... madrinha... – ele exclamou baixo.

– Entra. – ela se pôs de frente a ele, de quatro. Foi inevitável ele não olhar aqueles seios grandes e firmes se balançando um pouco. Já estava se sentindo excitado e aquilo só ajudou a piorar. Nunca imaginou ver aquela figura tão bela e tentadora. Mesmo que fosse virgem, Eros já se excitava normalmente e, já sob o efeito da tal droga sem saber, só tentava lutar contra aquilo. Tentou sair, mas ela foi mais rápida. A mulher, ainda maior que ele, puxou-o contra si, fazendo os corpos ficarem juntos. Começou a tirar o roupão, fazendo o outro olhar para as mãos dela desfazendo o laço da cinta e abrindo-o. A bela mulher olhou lambendo o beiço aquele corpo bem feito que tinha o rapazinho. Foi inevitável a excitação quando ela começou a estimular o pênis já quase ereto entre suas coxas. Eros começou a suar frio, mais por tentar resistir.

– Agora eu sou sua mulher... você já não é mais um menininho, Eros... – ela falava ao pé do ouvido, mordiscando-o, e apertando uma das nádegas roliças do garoto. Com os movimentos dos corpos ali, o roupão desceu pelo corpo dele e ela terminou de tirá-lo, expondo a nudez fresca do afilhado.

– Ugh... espera... –  ele pediu quase gaguejando.

“Maldita droga que ela usa! Ela nunca faria isso comigo antes!”, pensou ele. E ela continuou a mover as coxas delicadamente com o pênis ereto do outro, que não correspondia ao abraço que ela dava enquanto acariciava as costas largas do garoto. Quando ele começou a fraquejar as pernas, ela parou e puxou ele para a cama, deitando-o nela. Subiu por cima dele e começou a olhar aquele corpo que não era de um homem maduro, mas já era bem desenvolvido em comparação a muitos adolescentes naquela idade.

– Fiz bem cria-lo... para que se tornasse meu homem particular... Eros!

– Não me vê... Alias... nunca me viu como um afilhado?

– Não... isso só quando você era pequeno... – passou a mão pelo peito dele, acariciando os mamilos de um tom rosa bem clarinho. Nunca Eros imaginou ver seu pênis daquele jeito. Parecia ter vida própria justamente diante de Miya.

Ela parou de conversar e, direcionando a boca pintada de vermelha até o membro fálico do garoto, começou a chupar delicadamente, segurando-o pelas coxas. Eros não resistiu, gemendo alto e respirando mais intensamente. “Poxa, isso é bom demais! Mas... não posso!” ele pensava, enquanto ela sugava com força, quase levantando a pele do púbis que havia pouquíssimos pelos de um ruivo quase amarelo. Ele apertava os lençóis com as mãos. Naquela cama... justamente ali que ele perderia sua virgindade... e com ela?! Sua cabeça estava entre sua sanidade e os efeitos que relaxavam bem os músculos, fazendo com que ele se movesse apenas por reflexo de prazer. Ela, acostumada, se movia com mais facilidade sobre ele. Ao parar de chupá-lo, ele tentou se deslizar sobre a cama como se sentasse sair, mas não adiantou. Mais rápida, ela montou em cima dele e pegou o membro, introduzindo na vagina extremamente úmida. E começou a imitar com a vagina os movimentos com a boca, fazendo o garoto gemer, quase revirando os olhos. O peito subia e descia com a respiração do garoto, o que deixava a prostituta mais louca de desejo. Ela deslizava as longas unhas de cor roxa bem intensa nos mamilos do garoto, que já sentia vir o gozo. Mesmo que ele quisesse tirar o órgão, estava aprisionado até mesmo pelos músculos da vagina de Miya, que experiente nisso, prendia o pênis dele, assim estimulando-o ainda mais.

– HAAAAAAAHHHH! –  gritou o adolescente, após experimentar um insano e intenso gozo, fazendo com que automaticamente movesse os quadris, atritando seu órgão contra a vagina dela, que gemia bem safada enquanto levava as mãos para apertar os seios, sempre olhando cada reação do seu “homenzinho”.

– Ahhhmmm... Eros... não te fiz nascer como um menino, mas sim como um homem, agora... – puxou o garoto pelos antebraços e o fez abraça-la, ainda dentro dela – hmmm... não é melhor ser  um homem que um menino, hein? – abraçava-o, colocando o rosto entre os seios dela. Ele estava em êxtase.

– Hmmm... eu quero você... – ele falava com a boca entre os seios dela.

– Vem, meu amor... – ela trocou a posição, se deitando na cama e abrindo as pernas, exibindo a região bem depilada e lisa, úmida da região da vagina até o clitóris.

Eros terminou de satisfazer-se dentro dela, apoiando as mãos em cada lado da cabeça dela, olhando-a todo o corpo, absorvendo a beleza dele, até gozar pela segunda vez dentro dela... despreocupado... livre de qualquer dor dentro de si. Aquilo ainda era melhor que suas masturbações típicas de um garoto na adolescência. Descobriu na cópula algo mais potente. Cansando, caiu sobre o corpo dela, que a abraço, acariciando os cabelos. Eros adormeceu profundamente, logo Miya em seguida.

.....................

Ao acordar, nu e deitado de bruços, Eros lembrou-se imediatamente do que aconteceu. Tinha um gosto de flor na boca. Não havia tomado nada além da água após ter tido relação sexual com Miya, que agora estava na cozinha preparando café da manhã. Ele se levantou, pegando o roupão que estava jogado no chão. Só apareceu na cozinha porque queria comer alguma coisa. Não quis dar bom dia para ela.

– Ei... não vai me dar bom dia? – perguntou a mulher, de camisola e fritando algo bom no fogão. E com o hálito similar ao gosto que Eros sentia dentro da própria boca.

– ...bom dia. – disse sem ânimo, indo pegar sua garrafa de água que estava vazia. Ela abraçou Eros por trás, mordiscando a orelha direita.

– Quer parar com essa marra?

– Não está cozinhando no fogão? Atenção aí!

– Já acabei de fritar as panquecas, seu bobo! – beijou-o no pescoço. Eros quase fechou totalmente os olhos. Sentia-se culpado por não resistir àquela mulher – vem, senta à mesa. Deixa que depois eu lavo sua garrafa.

– Não precisa, já lavei!

Foi quando ele percebeu algo estranho dentro da garrafa: era algo semelhante à farinha, ao fundo dela. Ficou intrigado com aquilo, visto que ele somente bebia água ali. Quando Miya saiu, ele pegou um dos comprimidos que havia escondido dela e fez um teste em um copo separado. Fazendo um teste para comprovar o que inconscientemente desconfiava, Eros se deu conta que ela havia dissolvido a droga dentro de sua água. Ficou irritado, mas nada fez. Sabia que ela estava viciada naqueles comprimidos e que ela o queria viciar também. Mas ele jurou que seria mais esperto, nem que fizesse alguma loucura. Apesar disso... sentia-se envolvido pela noite em que a possuiu e se sentia errado por isso. Mas o pior era vê-la se acabando assim.

Passando os dias, notou como ela o assediava, não tratando mais como o “afilhado”. Eros resistia, até que teve uma ideia louca – não tão diferente que estava acostumado a ver.

– Quero propor uma coisa. Nós sairemos bem.

– Do que fala? – Miya o olhava nos olhos, não com a mesma luxúria. Estava sem tomar o comprimido e estava até normal como sempre.

– Quero fazer contigo o que você faz com seus clientes.

–  O... quê? ...mas...

– Ué, agora vai negar o que houve entre nós? ...pois bem. Eu sou agora seu homenzinho, concordo. Mas para que eu continue aceitando isso pacificamente, terá que me pagar... e com uma coisa.

– Ah... ah, Eros! Olha, se quiser fazer o que eu faço, aconselho deixar mais para frente porque....

– Não, não vou me prostituir para os outros... só para você.

Miya o olhou de cima para baixo, curvando os lábios num sorriso malicioso.

– Hum... e o que é que me propõe, homenzinho?

– Vai me pagar com aqueles seus comprimidos.

– Ah, eu sabia! Você está tomando eles mesmo, não é?! – a mulher se alterou um pouco.

– Sabe que não faço uso deles... senão não dissolveria na minha garrafa d’água, como fez antes. – acabou não aguentando e falou, notando que os olhos dela arregalaram – E eu não quero ser drogado por ninguém, nem mesmo por você... então é isso. Só serei seu cliente particular se me pagar com todos seus comprimidos. Não estou usando e nem quero que você use.

– Para com isso, garoto! Está achando que pode me chantagear assim? – a morena ficou louca, jogando uma longa mecha dos cabelões para trás.

– Desde que me fez tal sujeira... posso sim. Você me drogou para transar comigo, justo eu! – agora Eros é quem alterou a voz, no final.

Ela se afastou, sentando-se no sofá velho e começou a chorar.

– Desculpa... bem, mas é isso mesmo! Ou me paga ou não me tem! – Eros conseguiu manter a firmeza com dificuldade. “Será que agora ela toma jeito?”, pensou o jovem ruivo.

Miya foi parando de chorar e, após um suspiro, olhou para Eros e disse calmamente.

– Aceito.

Eros quase bateu na testa desacreditado, achando que ela tinha realmente tomado consciência dos fatos.

– Uma relação, uma cartela inteira do Pétala Lilás, sem nenhuma falta de comprimido!

– Eros!

– Não poderá forçar mais seu afilhado... porque dessa vez vou me defender. Não permitirei ser mais forçado a nada que eu não queira. Mas... se fizer assim, posso me calar. – ele cruzou os braços – Você ainda me quer?

Miya sentia naquele momento ódio, mas admiração pela astúcia dele. No fundo, estava gostando de vê-lo esperto diante daquela situação, mas não queria abrir mão do Pétala Lilás. Era o que confortava seu espírito perturbado, mesmo sabendo que em excesso era arriscado. E já nutria uma inconsciente atração pelo ruivo quando foi entrando na adolescência, mas havia passado dos limites ali.

A partir dali, Eros vendia seu corpo para sua madrinha em troca das cartelas, que eram todas queimadas quando o ruivo as tinha em mãos. E Miya passou a usar menos daquela droga, visto que se divertia mais transando com aquele adolescente, e também aproveitava para ensiná-lo tudo que um homem e uma mulher gostavam na cama. Também o ensinava a evitar engravidar – até por que ambos nem pensavam em ter filhos e nem deveriam.

– Queria que seguisse uma carreira diferente da minha , Eros... espero que você esteja fazendo só comigo. – falava enquanto o beijava pelo pescoço enquanto estava na cama com ele, ambos nus.

– E estou... tudo para te ver livre dessas coisas. – ele apenas acariciava aqueles cabelos tão sedosos, cheirando-os.

E a vida parecia que melhorava aos poucos. A própria Miya ia se libertando da droga, chegando a se desculpar com ele ajoelhada aos seus pés. Eros havia perdoado, afinal... agora já a amava. Já a desejava, sem depender de ser seduzido a base de drogas. Afinal, ela havia criado ele com muito custo.

– Eros... você me ama? Mas como uma mãe ou como uma mulher?

– A amo como madrinha, o que você é ainda para mim... mesmo desajuizadinha! – assanhou os cabelos dela de forma brincalhona e carinhosa.

– Pare com isso! – ela se esquivava, sorrindo – acha-me muito velha, Eros?

– Não, olha só... e ainda por cima tem a beleza e a juventude do corpo melhor que muita moça com menos de vinte... e isso que é juventude. Não os números da idade, e sim a saúde perfeita! 

Ela acariciou o peito nu do outro. E foi descendo a mão até o membro dele, acariciando o comprimento e mimando-o como se o próprio fosse um bichinho.

– Você cresceu bem para um adolescente... olha esse “pipiu”... quando era bebezinho, parecia uma minhoquinha gorda!

Eles dois começaram a rir.

– Você é terrível, madrinha!

Ela olhou para ele longamente. Algo acendeu um fogo no corpo dos dois e, instintivamente, ambos aproximaram os lábios um do outro e se beijavam apaixonadamente. Eros não conseguia controlar-se e beijava-a louco, quase devorando aquela boca cheia de dentes brancos e alinhados perfeitamente. Era praticamente uma deusa da beleza. Seu nome de guerra – Afrodite – caía-lhe como uma luva. Não merecia servir-se para os outros assim... era o que ele achou naquele momento.

– Chama-me de Miya a partir de agora, Eros... sinto-me melhor assim. E... acho que não sou mais tão “madrinha” assim...

– Tudo bem... Miya... se... eu conseguisse um emprego, você abandonaria a prostituição?

– Um dia... isso vai acontecer. Eu vou ficar realmente velha e você vai ter que cuidar de mim... essa fase vai ser chata, pois você nem fará mais sexo comigo!

– Até lá também estarei velho e nenhum de nós dois teremos mais tanta necessidade para aliviar nossos órgãos (sexuais). Vai ser uma fase mais tranquila para a gente... eu acho.

– Espero que tudo até lá esteja assim... isso falando de situação econômica.

– Se nos mexermos agora... entende? Nós vamos chegar lá... você e eu. – ele pegou a mão dela e beijou-a longamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Tentarei ñ estender muito nesse flashback p não perder o ritmo que planejei da fic... mas foram muitas leitoras me pedindo o passado do Eros que acabei por fim colocando na fic xD espero que todas apreciem!)


	39. O Começo de Uma Nova Jornada - VIII

– Como assim? Entenda, por favor... olha, darei a parte que estou te devendo... é que preciso pagar as contas de luz e gás... mas eu te retorno o dinheiro, eu juro, juro, juro! Olha... não briga comigo... estamos numa sociedade, certo?

Miya implorava ao seu cafetão para que perdoasse o dinheiro que havia “tomado emprestado” para pagar a luz e o gás de onde morava. Eros observava tudo, enquanto estudava fazendo umas contas em seu caderno.

– Deveria abrir mão dessa sociedade, Miya.

– Não posso, a não ser que queira viver na rua.

– Por isso que tenho que trabalhar em alguma coisa... sem ser prostituição.

– Mas como? Você ainda tem quinze e nem o Ensino Fundamental completo. Você só pode ajudar em coisas pequenas... isso se te aceitarem.

– Mas se eu não tentar? Como saberemos se consigo ou não?

A partir daí, Eros se meteu em procurar qualquer trabalho que fosse. Nenhum precisava dele, era o que todos diziam... até que um dia, em uma banca de jornal, um senhor de meia idade, barrigudo e de estatura mais para baixa quis dar uma oportunidade para ele.

– Sério?

– Sim, você pode ajudar a entregar as encomendas que me fazem aqui! Dou-te 100 Jenis por cada entrega.

– 100?! Sério?

– Eu lá sou de mentir, rapazinho?! Mas essa semana farei um teste para ver se te aceito.

Eros fez tudo para impressionar o velho jornaleiro, que adorou ver o desempenho daquele garoto. Em sete dias, Eros ganhou mais de 1000 jenis. Eram valores exagerados para um entregador de jornal, mas o ruivo nada comentou com o velho jornaleiro.

– Agora, para continuar aqui, preciso que faça também meus favores.

– Favores? Quais, eu faço.

– Faz mesmo? – perguntou em um tom brincalhão.

– Se me for possível.

– Venha, fecha as portas da banca. Vou conversar em particular.

Eros fez uma expressão de confusão, mas fez o pedido.

– Quer ganhar 1000 por cada encomenda?

– Nossa... nem em uma empresa eu ganharia isso por cada serviço!

– É... o tio aqui é muito bonzão... principalmente quando seus empregados são bons para ele também. Quero ver uma coisa aqui...

Ele se sentou na cadeira que havia dentro da banca que parecia uma pequena loja e começou a abrir o zíper, pondo para fora um membro meio curto e grosso, com a pele por cima meio enrugada. Eros olhou aquilo sério e desconfiado.

– Vai dizer que nunca viu um pênis, garoto? Ora... para com essa cara! – levantou a blusa, exibindo a barriga grande e meio peluda –  não quero que me estimule oralmente ou dê seu ânus para mim... apenas quero que me masturbe quando eu necessitar... ainda te dou mais 500 Jenis por me masturbar...

Eros ficou desconcertado. O valor da oferta daquele homem era irresistível, ele realmente pagaria. Porém...

– Masturbá-lo? – perguntou o ruivo, quase gaguejando.

– Ora, isso, ó! – e pegou o órgão ainda mole e começou a movê-lo com a mão fechada – garotão desse tamanho não sabe o que é isso? E por esse volume aí no seu _jeans_... deve fazer bem, não é?

– Mas... – Eros olhou rapidamente para seu zíper, achando que tinha algo errado, mas nada. Tudo desculpa do tal homem.

– Se até gostar, podemos fazer amor tranquilamente. Mas como você parece meio novo, apenas vamos ficar nisso... – falou lambendo os dedos. A visão para Eros era asquerosa.

– ...obrigado pela oportunidade. Mas não. – ele se dirigiu até as portas da banca, abrindo-as rapidamente. O folgado do velho pôs-se atrás dele, forçando-o a cheirar a mão que usava para estimular o órgão.

– Sinta... sinta  o cheiro de sexo... não te excita? Um jovem como você...

– Vai se ferrar, seu velho podre! – e deu um soco bem dado na cara dele, a ponto de derrubá-lo no chão e tirar sangue do nariz.

E saiu correndo quase com vontade de vomitar. De nojo e de ódio. Chegou em casa e contou tudo para Miya, desabafando o horror que sentiu.

– Miya... espero que você nunca tenha passado por essas coisas... – ele disse, com os olhos úmidos e prestes a chorar. Não por si, mas por imaginar os abusos que Miya deve ter sofrido. Ela chorou ainda mais, abraçada nele.

– Eros... a pessoa mais recatada que você encontrar esconde uma grande perversão. Todos têm um tipo de perversão, mesmo que seja bem pequena. E você... sendo tão jovem e bonito... essa não será a primeira vez.

– Mas ainda consegui 1500 Jenis... não quero ser obrigado a satisfazer sexualmente um velho daqueles... nojo! – disse ele, chorando nos braços dela – Juro... que eu vou te tirar dessa vida!

– Quem sabe... mas olha... – ela segurou-o pela cabeça, olhando ternamente – nem todos os profissionais são obrigados a fazer com todos que lhe vem oferecer dinheiro. Eu pelo menos... eu gosto do que faço.

– ...gosta?

– Eu amo sexo, Eros. E não me vejo em outra coisa... a não ser trabalhar com que gosto.

– E esse cafetão? Ele não parece te tratar bem!

– Mas ele é de confiança, para mim. E eu preciso dele, depois eu o largo e vou voltar a ser minha própria chefa... alias... você vai ser meu chefe. Que tal?

– ...eu quero te tirar dessa vida para ser só minha.

Ela sorriu, enxugando as lágrimas e o beijando muito.

– Vamos aliviar um pouquinho?

– ...só com o pagamento.

– Não tenho mais cartela de pílulas. Acho que você me fez te dar todas elas.

– Vou procurar tudo aqui... enquanto isso... se masturba aí! – ele se levantou e foi para o banheiro. Recusou a ter com ela – Vou tomar um banho, depois ajudo a fazer a janta.

Com o passar dos dias, Eros verificou canto por canto se havia daqueles comprimidos escondidos. Está difícil de achar. Pelo hálito dela também, não sentiu mais aquele gosto e odor de flor. Ela estava mais calma e menos intensa por sexo com ele.

Certo dia, Miya chegou à própria moradia furiosa. Eros a fez contar o que houve e se revoltou também. Ela havia terminado a sociedade com o cafetão após ele ter esbofeteado ela e ter tratado muito mal.

– Eu acabaria com ele!

– Nem pensar! Que tudo de ruim aconteça a mim, não a você, Eros! Deixa quieto! Ele não nos procurará mais! Eu mesma me fiz de velha e desgastada... e me pergunto por que não tinha feito antes!

Mas as coisas começariam a se tornar ruins. Quando Eros chegava com as compras, viu algo aterrorizante: Miya atingida na barriga e na coxa com a bala. O tal cafetão, pessoalmente, havia invadido com outro homem, seu capanga, e acertou-a impiedosamente. Eros gritou feito doido e, ainda assim, ligou imediatamente para o hospital com as mãos tremendo. Enquanto a ambulância chegava, ele chorava ajoelhado sem tocá-la. A ambulância veio, removeu-a com cuidado. Miya perdeu muito sangue. Ao seguir com ela no hospital, viu um bilhete no chão e pegou. “Não morrerá se for socorrida, mas terá que sair de York Shin. Sei que tem um filho de criação. Vai querer que ele também sofra o mesmo? Ou até pior?”

Por sorte, os médicos e enfermeiros acudiram Eros. Um dos enfermeiros pegou o bilhete da mão dele sem pedir licença e leu.

– Esse garoto precisa de proteção. Poderá ser morto também. – comentou este enfermeiro.

– Diga-me, garoto: como você vive com essa mulher? O que ela é?

E ele contou tudo sobre a vida deles, sem comentar que tinham relações íntimas. Descreveu-a como a querida madrinha que havia colhido ao ser abandonado. E que trabalhava como prostituta e, recentemente, recebia ameaças desse tal cafetão.

– Acho que sei quem é. Vou consultar um amigo próximo meu. Tem um homem que controla os pontos de prostituição de York Shin. – disse o médico-chefe do plantão.  E este, amigo de um homem que trabalhava com investigações chamado Don, confirmou de quem se tratava.

Miya tinha Hemofilia tipo A, um problema de coagulação do sangue. Perdeu muito sangue e houve complicações que afetaram órgãos vitais, incluindo o cérebro, fazendo com que deixasse a vida ali mesmo, em cima de uma cama de hospital. Ela sabia disso, mas nunca havia comentado nada com Eros. Ele sabia que ela sempre evitava cortes e era cuidadosa com isso, mas achava que isso fosse apenas em nome da vaidade e da profissão, para sempre parecer perfeitamente saudável. Eros abraçou-a arrasado por cima dela, esticada totalmente sem cor nos lábios.

– MIYAAAAAAA! Por favor, você não pode morrer! Eu te amo... te amo... não me deixa...

Beijou aqueles lábios frios tão intensamente, sem se importar com a presença de alguém por ali. Por sorte, estava sozinho. “Que tudo de ruim aconteça a mim, não a você, Eros!” a frase não saía da cabeça do adolescente, que se encontrava desolado e perdido. Mas teve toda a proteção da equipe médica, que cobriu o enterro. Na parte mais isolada das sepulturas, Miya foi colocada para repousar eternamente. Eros estava acabado de tanto chorar, quase desmaiando diante da sepultura, que apenas tinha escrito o nome e as datas de nascimento e falecimento. A primeira mulher que o criou e que também a amou. Com a proteção da polícia, Eros pode pegar os poucos pertences que tinha dele e dela e foi viver em um reformatório. Foram anos difíceis, além de ter que superar a perda horrível da madrinha, tinha que lidar com menores infratores. Ali, aprendeu também a se defender melhor, ainda apanhando de garotos maiores e mais fortes. Mas quando fizesse dezoito anos, jurou para si mesmo que sairia dali – visto que poderia com essa idade – e tentar a vida novamente lá fora. Durante os três anos que esperou sua maioridade legal, o cafetão e sua gangue havia sido exterminadas por Don e seus homens, não por causa de uma prostituta qualquer; e sim, porque o tal estava simplesmente atrapalhando seus negócios.

Mas Eros aprendeu a se impor diante dos menores infratores. Havia se tornado um garoto maduro. Havia crescido mais. Também, era tratado com menos rigor apenas por ser um órfão de menor e sob as ameaças de um perigoso cafetão bandido. Mas nunca havia sofrido abuso sexual de nenhum tipo. Havia encontrado mais respeito dentro do reformatório que fora dele.

Ao completar dezoito anos, exigiu sua liberdade de sair dali. Foram três anos de total seriedade. Havia congelado seu coração e seus instintos. Perdido em uma cidade que ainda conhecia bem, o rapaz procurava por um lugar para viver. A dor e a saudade de Miya apertaram quando deixou o reformatório. Aos poucos, se tornava mais humano, mais sensível como era antes. E sua primeira tentativa foi o clube _privé_ mais famoso de York Shin.

– Procura trabalho aqui? – disse o secretário, olhando o belo homem com mais de dois metros e de belo corpo, vestindo uma camisa polo branca e calças jeans esfarrapadas.

– Se tiverem alguma coisa para eu fazer, eu faço. Trouxe documentos e exames, tudo necessário – disse a voz grossa e levemente rouca.

– Hum... olhando você assim... não vai precisar de muita coisa, não.

Eros olhou seriamente, o que fez o tal homem mudar o modo de falar.

– Digo, não me parece um homem de mau-caráter, entende? ...e aqui somos bastante seletivos, sabe? Venha, vamos entrar.

Foi apresentado ao chefe, que ofereceu diversos serviços dentro do _privé_. Eros escolheu de _barman_.  Já estava trabalhando logo naquela semana, ao mesmo tempo em que se empenhava muito em aprender o ofício. Foram seis meses trabalhando assim até que foi se interessando em outras áreas ali. Assistia os _strippers_ e se divertia calado, limpando os copos e preparando bebidas.

Um travesti muito famoso e que gerenciava os _strippers_ já estava de olho em Eros, chegando a conversar com o chefe do clube.

– Mas eu não posso força-lo a nada! E ele é um bom rapaz, deixe-o seguro trabalhando aqui!

– Entendo... – ele abriu o leque, abanando-se – mas vou conversar com ele. Parece ser um bom menino... além de lindoooooo! – alongou a última sílaba do adjetivo com sua voz perfeitamente afeminada.

E esta decidiu sentar-se no bar, para conversar com ele.

– Vem cá... sabia que aqui tem cargos que se ganham mais que esse?

Eros parou de lavar o copo e olhou desconfiado para o travesti que tinha um tique de piscar somente o olho esquerdo seguidamente.

– Por que me olhou assim?

– ...aviso que não aceito propostas indecentes. Estou bem aqui no meu cargo. – Eros se lembrou do velho jornaleiro. Podia sentir até o cheiro do sexo na mão do homem que tentou assediá-lo despudoradamente.

– Não, não vou força-lo a nada que não queira, quem sou eu! – e ele se abanava.

Aos poucos, tornavam-se amigos e então, Eros comentou interesse na carreira de _stripper_. Não demorou muito em deixar o bar para aprender com os outros belos rapazes a arte de sensualizar em uma dança, apenas para se divertir e aos outros, apenas visualmente. Ele progrediu muito em poucos meses, se tornando o mais notório dançarino do clube em pouco menos de um ano. Ele se divertia mais, esquecia-se do seu passado doloroso. Ficava mais safado, também, porém não saía daquilo.

Nesse tempo, também se tornou amigo confidente do travesti que se chamava ali “Butterfly”. Butterfly o levou ao camarim e resolveu revelar seu segredo ali. Ele na verdade era uma mulher igual às outras, mas se disfarçava ali de um homem travesti. Logo Eros entendeu o porquê daquela voz e daquelas curvas muito bem femininas e naturais. Também teve um passado triste, e vivia sozinha e feliz dentro daquele perfil que assumiu. Eros prometeu guardar para sempre aquilo.  Aos poucos, estava voltando sua necessidade de sexo. O ambiente que vivia – morando ali provisoriamente também – o inspirava mais. Enquanto estava sozinho em sua cama, lembrou-se de Miya quando ela dizia que se prostituía por próprio prazer. Teve uma consciente ideia sobre isso. Mas era somente uma ideia.

Chegou ter interesse em Butterfly e até confessou isso para ela, sem se importar com que os outros pensassem se o visse namorando uma travesti. Mas surpreendeu-se em ouvir da própria que era lésbica e que já tinha uma relação com uma das meninas _strippers_ ali. Parecia que ele não era para ser de ninguém, só de si mesmo. Foi então que decidiu seguir os mesmos passos de Miya e se sentia feliz por fazer isso. Era como se tivesse ela perto de si. Lembrava-se quando ele se prostituía apenas para ela fazendo-a dar as cartelas daquela tal droga e sumir com todo aquele material. Mas era prudente, e só faria com quem quisesse. Teve sua primeira cliente pouco depois de Butterfly ser demitida por descobrirem que ela namorava uma das garotas ali. Então viu que o chefe proibia namoros entre os trabalhadores do clube.

Sua primeira cliente foi uma mulher que parecia um pouco Miya. Teve a necessidade de oferecer serviço para aquela mulher madura que já o admirava como dançarino. Foi uma noite de adoráveis recordações, mesmo com um outro corpo apenas similar. Parecia que aquilo valia a pena.

Aos poucos, Eros se esquecia do passado, se personalizava mais, se tornava vaidoso, criava seu próprio estilo. Andava sempre encapuzado com sua roupa de couro, geralmente preta. Mas tinha aversão as drogas e ali o trafico rolava solto. Um ano depois, aceitou ser um stripper erótico e sua primeira performance ao vivo com duas lindas e loiras garotas foi uma loucura, tanto para ele como para o público que assistia. Suas clientes eram sempre mulheres. Homens ele fugia sempre. Geralmente, pegava mulheres até mais velhas que Miya quando viva, pois eram as que mais procuravam. Mas ele as selecionava. As que ele não tinha interesse, dava uma desculpa bem convincente qualquer.

E ele foi vivendo assim até os dias de hoje...

*********************

– Eros... – pronunciou Naomi, ao ouvir a história dele aparentemente emocionada.

– É... – ele limpou os olhos.

– Eros... não sabia que tinha passado por essas coisas todas.

– Acredita? Você... foi a única que me fez esquecer um pouco da Miya que eu amava como mulher...

– Ah, Eros! – e deixou cair uma lágrima – Sinto-me uma pessoa cruel agora... não queria te fazer gostar de mim assim...

– Qual nada! Foi muito bom eu ter te conhecido! Tendo como amiga, já me alivia mais o coração. Pensei que até me evitaria!

– Ainda assim... não queria te machucar mais... entende?

– Naomi... – e a abraçou novamente. Ambos choraram um pouco, ele ainda mais – vamos um dia fazer uma visita aos nossos entes queridos? Aos seus pais e a minha madrinha?

– Não gosto de cemitérios... ali me trazem lembranças pesadas.

– Também nunca visitei Miya depois de vê-la ser enterrada ali. Isso já são... sete anos. Nossa, sete anos!

– Tem certeza que quer ir lá?

– Ela deve estar zangada comigo espiritualmente... mas não quero ir sozinho, tenho medo de ser puxado pelo tornozelo... e ela tinha uma força na mão que...! – ele tentou brincar, mas querendo encorajar Naomi.

No dia seguinte, além de Naomi levar flores para a tumba unificada dos pais, Eros ficou diante dela... naquela laje tão fria. Ela estava ali sozinha, não estava junto nas outras colunas. O cemitério parecia mais um jardim, estava bem arborizado e não tinha o aspecto nefasto. Eros tirou sua carteira do bolso e mostrou a foto de Miya. Naomi se sentiu mal um pouco.

– Era linda... não merecia morrer assim. – e foi até a tumba dela, ajoelhando-se diante. Aquela história legítima de Eros havia mexido demais com ela. Já com os olhos umedecidos também, Eros foi até ela e se agachou atrás dela.

– Vamos, Naomizinha? Já fizemos nossa visita. – disse ele, acariciando-a no ombro.

Ela, antes de ir, tirou uma flor branca que havia trazido para os pais e colocou em cima de onde Miya repousava. Eros tentou se manter firme, conseguindo. Dali, saíram para beber alguma coisa e andar pelo parque.

– Então é por isso que não quer largar sua profissão? No fundo, além de gostar disso, sente como se seguisse os passos de sua madrinha e grande amor, não é?

– Acho que você entendeu... estou bem assim, divirto-me no meu local de trabalho. Quem sabe um dia... afinal, temos só vinte e dois anos! Temos muita estrada pela frente.

– Posso te dizer algo?

– ...pode.

– Sua história merecia um livro. E deveria colocar também mais de suas experiências como _stripper_ e, por que não, garoto de programa. É triste, mas romântica.

– Heh... você é bem sensível, não?

– Defeito dos escritores. Romantizam as coisas que vê, sente ou ouve pelo que escreve. Deveria você mesmo escrever tudo o que viveu e sentiu.

– Naquele seu livro sobre sequestro, você fala no fim que viveu boa parte daquelas experiências. Isso foi verdade?

– Sim.

– Isso me machucou mais quando eu percebi quem era aquela personagem por trás.

– Mas são só águas passadas, não há com que se preocupar comigo!

– Verdade...

E foram conversando mais um pouquinho até se separarem amistosamente quando cada um foi para seu andar. Para acabar com aquela melancolia, Naomi foi até o seu computador escrever pequenos pensamentos, coisa que fazia desde antes de reencontrar o Hisoka.  Após se enjoar de escrever em seu “diário virtual”, resolveu navegar despreocupadamente na internet. Viu no seu histórico de pesquisa links sobre Meteor City. A cidade de onde era originário o Genei Ryodan. Em um link que estava relacionado a essa cidade, clicou em uma reportagem que parecia bem antiga. Um incêndio trágico em um circo.

– Ah, chega de tragédias! – Naomi fechou a net e o computador, indo brincar com o gatinho.


	40. O Começo de Uma Longa Jornada - IX

Passaram-se uns dias até que Hisoka apareceu novamente, pelos fundos e em direção à janela do quarto de Naomi.

– Mas dessa vez eu não vou pular! Vem, eu abrirei a porta! – disse ela, fechando a janela em seguida. Ela já não o esperava mais tão insegura em ser abandonada. E vendo-o novamente ali, trazia confiança.

– Então, vamos partir agora? – disse Hisoka.

– Bem... espera, vou arrumar as coisas.

– Ainda? – ele se encostou à porta, com os braços cruzados.

– É rápido, tenho poucas coisas. – disse ela, correndo até o quarto para preparar sua mala.

– Ah, uma coisa... não aconselho levar seu gato. Vamos apenas conhecer aquela cidade, não pretendo morar lá e acredito que você também não vai querer sair daqui.

Naomi parou à esquina do corredor que dava acesso ao seu quarto. Voltou para a sala e questionou Hisoka dali mesmo.

– Mas... com quem vou deixar o Kuro?

Os dois se olharam em silêncio. Como se tivessem a mesma ideia.

A campainha tocou. Mesmo ocupado fazendo sua janta, Eros fechou o fogão e foi de avental, com o peitoral despido e calças compridas atender à porta.

– Naomi! Oi, entra! O que deseja?

– Bem... eu não tenho muito tempo aqui... terei que ficar fora por uns dias e...

Explicando a situação, Eros coçou a cabeça. Ajudar Naomi era um prazer enorme, mas cuidar de um gato? Sequer sabia de cuidar de si mesmo direito – o que ele imaginava –, como é que ele cuidaria de um gato que às vezes, era arisco com ele?

– Tudo bem... mas... olha, eu não tenho experiência com gatos...

– O Kuro é só um gatinho reservado... se der comida, água e carinho na coluna dele, ele se afeiçoa a você. – disse Naomi, confiante – às vezes ele é um pouco arisco comigo também, mas te juro que ele não mata!

– Bem, vou tentar... o que não faço pela minha melhor amiga?

Naomi entregou o gato que estava no colo, que por sorte não reagiu indiferente nos braços musculosos do ruivo. De longe, viu Hisoka na entrada do apartamento. E o outro não deixou de olhá-lo em forma provocativa, mas Eros ignorou e voltou sua atenção para a morena.

– Não vou demorar muito. Prometo!

– Tenha todo o tempo para resolver sua vida, Naomi. Volta segura, sim? – disse ele, olhando rapidamente para Hisoka, cujo ser ainda era intrigante e perigoso demais para confiar. Mas sabia que o ruivo mais velho cuidava dela.

– Até mais, Kuro! – ela beijou a testa do gato, que apenas fechou os olhos como se estivesse satisfeito ali.

E ela seguiu Hisoka, que a beijou subitamente quando esta se pôs diante dele. Obviamente para provocar o outro, que fingiu não ter percebido e entrou pegando um saco pequeno de compras que estava no chão. Era a ração do bichano que Naomi se esqueceu de entregar em mãos e que, por sorte, ele viu.

Dentro de casa, Eros colocou o bichano no chão.

– Trate de se... não, não vai aí!

Kuro havia se encantado com um vaso perto da janela da sala e imediatamente se enfiou dentro dele.

– Ah... vai ser difícil ele se acostumar em uma nova casa... e eu em cuidar de um gato!

.....................

A viagem para Glam Gas Land não foi tão demorada, visto que estava no outro lado do continente em que estava York Shin. Hisoka vinha comentando no caminho histórias aleatórias e Naomi ouvia atenta, não somente por curiosidade em ouvir sobre o lugar, mas em admirar aquela boca que falava e aquela voz quase rouca e firme lhe falando perto de si. O pescoço meio grosso que se movia quando ele olhava para outra direção qualquer. O dedo dele contornando a beirada do copo do uísque que havia pedido. Se não fosse pela descrição e educação que tinha, ela subiria em cima dele e teria com muito prazer o corpo dele dentro do seu ali mesmo, mas estavam em um dirigível público.

Ao chegarem ao destino desejado, ela deparou-se com um cenário até diferente que Hisoka descreveu Glam Gas Land: o aeroporto onde tinham os dirigíveis era bem precário para uma cidade rica em cassinos e diversas casas de shows.

– Não mudou tanta coisa por aqui, não... – disse o ruivo, que vestia uma roupa diferente que costumava vestir. Mas de cores que pareciam não combinar: uma camisa regata rosa escuro que revelava bem os braços musculosos e bem feitos, com uma calça capri amarela com rabiscos em rosa e preto. Seus típicos braceletes estavam adornando os braços e pulsos.

– Esse lugar é tão luxuoso assim? – baixando os óculos escuros para olhar o outro, perguntou Naomi com certo sarcasmo.

– Vai se surpreender quando formos ao centro da cidade! – disse ele, ajeitando os óculos escuros que também eram levemente extravagantes, com pequeninas e discretas pérolas no contorno deles.

Dito e feito: Naomi se surpreendeu ao luxo do centro da cidade. Ambos queriam explorar naquela tarde mesmo, mas precisavam de um hotel para se hospedar. Passaram o resto do dia procurando por um até conseguir, passando a noite nele. Há quanto tempo Naomi não sentia o conforto de um hotel até caro – tendo esse privilégio quando vivia com os pais – e aquilo era interessantemente nostálgico.

Depois de uma noite de sono direto, ambos acordaram dispostos a explorar a cidade. Hisoka queria leva-la aos lugares onde passou parte de sua infância e adolescência. Havia trabalhado em um circo, era de uma famosa caravana de artistas.

– Por isso tem o jeito de um artista circense... mas não que eu esteja chamando de palhaço, viu? – comentou a outra, sentada em um banco de uma praça linda, bem arborizada e cheia de diversos artistas em cada canto se apresentando individualmente para conseguir algum trocado.

– Heh... entendo, Naomi. Já fui de tudo um pouco, mas o que eu sempre me dediquei foi ao universo da magia... do mistério.

E ela resolveu tocar em um assunto mais íntimo, visto que já estava bem próxima a ele.

– E... seus pais também são daqui?

– Não... – disse ele, olhando para um homem que se fazia de estátua e estava rodeado por algumas crianças.

Ele pareceu simples e até rápido em responder. Baixando os olhos brevemente, Naomi piscou os olhos duas vezes seguidamente e voltou a olhá-lo, insistindo em falar – mas com certo cuidado em não ser tão invasiva.

– E... você é originário daqui?

– Não... – também não se estendeu em falar sobre.

– ...será que... se incomodaria em me falar de onde é? Posso saber sua origem... como você soube da minha?

Hisoka olhou para a moça e deu um pequeno sorriso. Acariciou a cabeça dela e olhou bem nos seus olhos.

– ...vai saber com o tempo. É algo complicado de se explicar. Nem eu sei tanta coisa sobre mim, sabe?

O canto dos pássaros destacou-se no silêncio entre os dois. Naomi sentia como se estivesse sendo incômoda para ele.

– Desculpa, Hisoka... eu... não queria ser tão curiosa assim...

Ele a abraçou, deixando-a entre seu braço direito e seu tronco. Naomi se acomodou naquele conforto e fechou os olhos.

– Não há nada de errado em querer saber do meu passado... mas é algo tão profundo... pelo menos os primeiros onze anos de minha vida.

Naomi abriu um dos olhos, olhando para ele. Aquilo já foi algo interessante.

– Hisoka... responda-me: seus primeiros onze anos de vida foram bons ou ruins? – e acrescentou calmamente – Apenas isso... não precisa explicar nada.

– ...bons. Ruins também. Um pouco de tudo.

– Minha vida até sair da casa dos meus pais era tão monótona... tão comum, sabe. Era aquilo: tinha uma mãe devota e rigorosa, um pai atencioso que era viciado em jogos e bebidas... cresci sozinha no meio de um relacionamento confuso e firme ao mesmo tempo. O resto, acho que você já sabe... até queria que você conhecesse meus pais... – disse ela, séria no final.

– Vamos esquecer isso tudo? – ele se posicionou em frente a ela, ainda sentado no banco. – não quero que sinta nenhuma dor da saudade. Nem você e nem eu.

– Já não sinto mais a dor, sabe... só a saudade.

– Entendo, mas isso a fez mudar de voz... – se levantou e pegou-a pela mão – vou te mostrar um lugar.

– Claro, vamos indo! – disse ela, se levantando.

No local chamado “Princess Hotel”, onde Hisoka viu a primeira apresentação do seu grupo e onde também havia se apresentado, Naomi conheceu o verdadeiro luxo de um hotel e cassino. Como ele era um _Hunter_ , ele tinha acesso privilegiado ali.

– Não podemos ficar aqui hospedados? – perguntou Naomi – Visto que gosta tanto daqui.

– Melhor não... apenas vim aqui para te mostrar um dos locais que tanto gosto. – Hisoka parecia levemente comovido. Naomi sentiu isso, mas agia como se não tivesse percebido nada. Com sua habilidade _Nen_ , camuflava-se com sua aura para que ele não percebesse mudanças nela. Foi uma das coisas que haviam sido ensinadas por Hisoka.

– Vamos jogar? –  perguntou animada.

– Você quer?

– Gostaria. Mas não quero apostar nada!

– Ahhh.... – bufou ele, rindo com certa malícia nos olhos.

– Tenho medo de arriscar dinheiro... não somos tão ricos!

– Quem disse que não?

Naomi fez uma careta. E assim, se divertiram bem no cassino.

– Quero apostar uma coisa. – disse Hisoka, ao pé do ouvido da morena.

– Hummm... o que quer apostar?

– Uma loucura. – falou em sussurro, fazendo a outra sentir um arrepio que foi do pescoço até a lateral da cabeça.

– Loucura? – disse ela, suspirado, sem tirar os olhos do caça-níquel no qual estava jogando.

– Siiim ♥

– E... que tipo de loucura? Envolvendo o quê? – tentava se controlar, mas aquela atitude do ruivo a deixou derretida. Os olhos pareciam pesar com o sussurro e o calor do hálito fresco do outro ao ouvido.

– ...sexo.

Ela riu, fechando os olhos brevemente.

– ...não estou surpresa disso vir de você, amor... mas aceito o desafio!

– Certo. Começa aqui mesmo, de onde estamos jogando.

Hisoka apostou com Naomi um desejo louco qualquer que tivesse, caso ele ganhasse aquela rodada nos caça-níqueis. Se ele perdesse, ele teria que realizar um desejo louco dela. Mas, no fundo, estava convicto que ganharia. E dessa vez, sem trapacear. E assim aconteceu, Hisoka ganhou a tal aposta.

– Ai, ai... o que será que vem de você? Já imagino algo muito louco... vai com moderação no que for pedir, Hisoka!

– Não sei o que é moderação nesse momento... – cerrou os olhos, olhando-a com certa malícia.

Naomi apertou os lábios. Estava excitada e preocupada ao mesmo tempo. Acompanhar as insanidades dele não era algo fácil.

– Quero um _strip_ em um local público, só para mim!

Ela olhou meio boquiaberta.

– O quê?

– Um _strip_. Quero que tire a roupa para mim e me entretenha em um lugar que eu escolher.

Parecia apetitoso, mas ainda era preocupante. Naomi ainda era uma pessoa tímida, por mais que quisesse Hisoka dentro dela o tempo todo e em qualquer lugar, se pudesse.

– Vai topar, não é mesmo, princesinha?

– ...topo. – disse firmemente.

– Quer uma ajuda minha? – perguntou Hisoka.

Ao vê-la aceitar, ele pediu uma bebida para ambos. Um coquetel. Naomi sabia que aquilo era para ajudar a se desinibir. Ela lembrou-se de Eros e da performance dele. Tentava se imaginar fazendo os mesmos movimentos eróticos que ele. Ficava rindo sozinha, aleatoriamente, enquanto bebia. Hisoka já achava que o primeiro copo já estava fazendo um efeito nela e decidiu que ficariam ali mesmo naquela dose.

– E... onde quer que eu faça? Não me diga que é aqui mesmo?

– Não aqui, exatamente. Venha comigo!

Ele a levou para outra área. Um salão silencioso, com poucas pessoas ao redor. Havia uma pequena chafariz no meio do salão. Um lugar maravilhoso.

– ...aqui?

– Sim!

– Bem... e se eu propusesse um clube _privé_? Podemos ir em um... lá, uma performance assim em qualquer lugar não chocaria muito...

– Aqui mesmo, Naomi. – ele piscou os olhos – Sei que consegue.

Hisoka queria mais que uma apresentação particular para si, no meio de algumas pessoas que estavam distribuídas pelos cantos do lugar. Queria testar a malícia de Naomi diante daquele desafio. Sua inteligência. Sua habilidade _Nen_.

Ele a levou até o chafariz e se sentou à beira dele.

– ...o que espera... Naomi?

O lugar era parcialmente iluminado. E com luzes de cor roxa e branca. Ela deslizou os dedos pelo colete preto que vestia por cima do vestido que parecia uma roupa tipicamente executiva. Voltou a olhar para ele, que sonsamente esperava vê-la se despir e dançar que nem uma dançarina erótica.

Foi então que lhe veio sua habilidade de invisibilidade. Mas se tornasse invisível para todos ali, tornar-se-ia para Hisoka também. Olhou novamente para os lados, com os dedos na boca. Como procederia ali? Era um desafio aceito e não queria decepcionar Hisoka.

– Vem... tira a roupa para mim... me surpreenda... – ele falava sensualmente.

O lugar parecia emitir um frágil eco nos ouvidos de Naomi. Então ela se concentrou, respirando fundo. Deixando se envolver pela provocação quente do ruivo. Então, ativou seu _In_ , mas concentrando-se em ocultar para todos, exceto Hisoka. E assim começou a bailar o corpo levemente, fazendo o outro curvar os lábios em um sorriso safado. O barulho doce da água que caía no chafariz soava tão erótico aos ouvidos dela, que resolveu imaginar aquele som como a música que ritmaria aquela apresentação erótica.

 Desabotoando o colete, apertou os próprios seios por cima da blusa listrada que ainda vestia, logo levando as mãos até os cabelos presos, soltando-os. Usando ocultamente seu _Nen_ , Hisoka avaliou a aura da bela que desabotoava a blusa devagarinho, e percebeu a “jogada” dela. “Já imaginava!” pensou Hisoka, pegando o colete que Naomi havia jogado para ele.

E ela continuava a bailar os quadris, tirando a saia e ficando de _lingerie_ e as meias de cinta-liga. Removeu a cinta-liga primeiramente, de costas para Hisoka e empinando bem o bumbum para ele, que discretamente já mexia em direção a sua braguilha.

– Sabe me excitar rápido... como sempre. – comentou ele, baixinho, sem tirar os olhos das coxas roliças e bem feitas. A admiração de Hisoka deixava a outra mais assanhada e, ao tirar o sutiã e a fina calcinha preta de renda, ela se virou de frente e entrou na água do chafariz. Hisoka arregalou os olhos, cobrindo a boca com uma das mãos. O baile da mulher dentro da água foi inesperado. Agarrando-se a uma das colunas do chafariz, enroscava o corpo todo ali, principalmente os seios e a vulva de poucos pelos. Girou naquela coluna, posicionando de costas para ele e levando a mão até o meio das nádegas, acariciando o ânus. Ele assistia extasiado. Quase hipnotizado também.

Aquela pele clara, úmida e levemente arrepiada era ricamente iluminada pela escassa luz local. Fixou os olhos nos seios duros e de bico eriçado. Aquelas pernas e nádegas pareciam ainda maiores. E assim Naomi continuou seu _strip tease_ para o ruivo, dentro daquele chafariz e toda molhada. Ele apoiou as mãos à frente de onde estava sentado, com olhos famintos de predador acompanhando cada movimento. E a outra se sentia como nunca havia se sentido antes: livre. Livre em seu erotismo. Nua em público, despindo-se para aquele homem. Ainda no controle de sua invisibilidade de _Nen_.

Ela andou ainda dentro da água em direção a ele, parando bem em frente. Imediatamente, ele a puxou em seu colo, molhada, e pôs o corpo despido em cima de si. Imediatamente, sem tirar os olhos dos dela, abriu a braguilha e colocou seu pênis rosado e totalmente ereto para fora, mas para encaixar dentro dela e começar o baile de quadris de ambos. Ele a movia em seu colo, para cima e para baixo. Uma das pessoas presentes ali olhou em direção ao chafariz e viu apenas um homem se movendo sozinho, sentado na beira do chafariz. Achou aquilo estranho, mas discretamente voltou-se para o enorme quadro o qual estava olhando.

– Ahhhhh! – Naomi jogou a cabeça para trás, sentindo perder as forças nos braços que se firmavam nela abraçando a cintura com força.

– Naomiiii... – exclamou o ruivo, fechando os olhos e gozando intensamente dentro dela, quase em voz alta e ignorando o fato de que ele não estava invisível como ela.

Ao terminar de gozar, agarrou-a, apertando-a contra si em um abraço forte. Ela correspondeu na mesma forma, deitando a cabeça no ombro dele.

– Seu louco... eu te amo. – disse Naomi, fechando os olhos e apreciando aquele momento tão íntimo dele.

– Eu também... sua mulher invisível! – terminou de falar beijando o pescoço dela, que sorriu ao ouvir aquilo. Parece que alguém havia percebido sua técnica de se ocultar ali. Olhou para os lados. Ninguém estava olhando para eles. Então... sua ideia havia dado certo.

– Hmmm... sinto um frio... – comentou a morena, se aconchegando no homem vestido.

– Oculte-se para ele também... mas por enquanto... oculte-o me abraçando... bem forte!

E ficaram assim por uns minutos, até que Hisoka a liberou e, somente depois de vestida, Naomi liberou-se de sua aura invisível.

– Está se aprimorando cada vez mais, Naomi. Isso me deixa empolgado, sabia? ♠

.....................

Já na suíte em que estavam hospedados, Naomi dormia nua e profundamente na enorme cama ao lado de um Hisoka também nu e acordado que olhava fixamente para o teto e os detalhes ricamente criativos que o enfeitavam, querendo pegar no sono. Após aquele momento de descontração no salão do cassino, agora lidava com uma insônia que o incomodava. Não era bem a insônia que o incomodava. Eram certas coisas que vinham em mente e que não achava bom nelas.

Quando resolveu ir com Naomi até aquela cidade onde tinha boas recordações, não imaginava que viessem outras que não lhe faziam bem. E recordações que havia esquecido desde o primeiro dia em que se encontrou em Glam Gas Land.

Levantou-se com cuidado, para não despertar Naomi, e foi até a enorme sacada da suíte. Olhava para o céu estrelado.

– Por que tudo isso tinha que voltar em mente? – perguntou para as estrelas.

As perguntas de Naomi sobre suas origens não eram novidades. E mais uma vez ela queria saber, tão discreta e tão preocupada em não irritá-lo. Odiava que suas origens fossem questionadas por qualquer um, pois sabia que a curiosidade alheia não se importava se ele gostasse ou não. Naomi parecia ser a única pessoa em sua vida que se importava com o que ele pensasse. Não por medo, exatamente. Sentia que ela o amava de verdade. Ela fazia as loucuras que ele queria. Ela se arriscava por ele. Ela esperava por ele, sempre. Ela merecia ter todas as dúvidas respondidas. Mas... como lidar com algo que sempre foi delicado em mexer?

As partes mais sensíveis eram as partes mais incômodas de seu passado turbulento...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sugestão de música para as cenas do strip: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n5AVJV-9C6s


	41. O Começo de Uma Longa Jornada - X

Naomi despertava bem naquela manhã de quase onze horas. Lembrou-se do seu trabalho... mas havia pedido mais uma licença de uns dias. Poderia perder seu emprego, mas não se preocupava tanto com isso. Sua prioridade era estar com Hisoka o máximo que pudesse. Ao lembrar-se da noite anterior, pôs a mão na boca e começou a rir, lembrando-se daquela aposta insana e erótica do ruivo, que não estava ali ao seu lado.

– Hisoka? – ela chamou. Não ouvindo sua resposta, ela se levantou e foi até a cozinha, também queria comer alguma coisa. Aquela suíte era a casa que ela sonhava em morar um dia, com Hisoka. Pena que aquela suíte era apenas por um tempo limitado.

Pegou a primeira coisa que viu sobre a mesa – uma fatia de pão – e foi comendo procurar por Hisoka. Ao aproximar-se de uma das mesinhas de cabeceira, viu uma nota e pegou-a. Ali, Hisoka avisava que voltaria logo. Naomi tranquilizou-se e aproveitou para fazer o almoço com o que tinha na geladeira – e não era poucos alimentos -, sem pedir comida por telefone.

O ruivo foi até o hotel onde costumava ficar a trupe que circenses o qual havia amparado desse que foi encontrado inconsciente na entrada da cidade. Um dos serviçais havia lhe informado que a trupe se desfez e que cada um havia seguido seu caminho.

– E... por acaso chegou a conhecer uma garota que andava no grupo?

– Olha... sim, havia uma menina, eu me lembro bem...

– E então? Sabe o paradeiro desta?

– Sei de nada... como havia lhe dito antes, todos seguiram um caminho diferente e não se falaram mais na caravana do Monitorio. Dizem que ele foi morto...

“Sim. Eu o matei.”, pensou Hisoka.

– É uma pena, não é? Obrigado pela informação, até mais!

Andava pela cidade sozinho, como sempre fez quando vivia ali e não tinha nenhuma tarefa no grupo. Ao se lembrar de Abaki, a tal garota que tinha mais ou menos sua idade, Hisoka sentiu-se um pouco aliviado da angústia da madrugada anterior. Parece que aquele encontro com o seu passado seria uma mistura de sensações, boas e ruins. Mas procurava por Abaki sem querer se revelar para ela. Seu último encontro com ela, antes de fugir daquela cidade... tinha sido único e especial. Mas algo que deveria ser breve, antes que descobrissem que ele havia matado o líder da caravana. A primeira vez com uma mulher... com aquela que ainda era menina, tão menina e inexperiente como ele.

Mas andando pela praça principal que Hisoka teve uma surpresa. Encostada a uma árvore, uma mulher de estatura mediana estava observando. Ele pressentiu o olhar para ele e virou-se para quem estava olhando. Caminhou até esta pessoa e não pode evitar um sorriso nos lábios.

– É incrível... quando justo...

– Estava me procurando... Hisoka? – a mulher de cabelos curtos e castanhos o observava imóvel, sorrindo também – minhas previsões jamais se enganam.

– Previsões?

– Sim. Sou uma vidente de _Nen_. Aprimorei muito minhas habilidades e sempre tive um pouco de sensibilidade espiritual.

– Abaki... – ele ficou de frente a frente com a mulher cheia de _piercings_ e de tatuagem de hena pelas mãos e braços.

– Hisoka...

– Curioso... as pessoas sempre mudam quando envelhecem, mesmo que seja um pouquinho... mas você está totalmente idêntica aquela menina de ontem! – ele se encostou à árvore, ao lado dela.

Abaki olhou-o de lado, de forma amistosa.

– Fui guiada pelo destino até aqui... vi você em meus sonhos. Pessoas que não vejo há anos e que aparecem em meus sonhos, eu volto a vê-las, sejam vivas ou mortas. Fiquei preocupada quando acordei... mas que bom que está bem!

– E aqui era um dos lugares em que costumávamos conversar, lembra?

– Sim. – olhou-o de cima para baixo – você cresceu muito bem... e como sempre, com um péssimo jeito em se vestir!

– Não é péssima minha forma de vestir... só apenas não faz seu tipo.

– ...quer saber o que houve com cada um de nós nesse período todo?

– Quero sim.

– Moritonio foi assassinado misteriosamente. Com isso, cada um de nós seguimos caminhos diferentes. Lembra do Yasuda?

– Humm... quem era ele mesmo?

– Aquele que tinha uma inveja de você... você até substituiu ele em uma apresentação, com os malabares...

– Ah... acho q sei quem é? – o ruivo coçou a cabeça.

– Então... ele voltou e tentou reunir a caravana, mas com a condição que ele fosse o líder que nem Moritonio.

– E vocês aceitaram?

– Sim, e ele foi nosso líder temporariamente. Mas ele tinha problemas psíquicos e acabou cometendo suicídio, com isso terminando definitivamente nosso grupo. Ficamos abalados com tudo isso. Cresci me virando como vidente consultada por muitas pessoas, inclusive as mais ricas.

– Por fim, você está bem! Isso me deixa feliz ♥

– E... o que faz por aqui? Que tem feito nesses anos todos?

– Longa história se quiser saber de tudo... mas posso te falar agora o porquê da minha presença por estas bandas...

– Caçando mulheres?

Hisoka riu.

– Na verdade não precisei caçar mulheres... para ter uma.

Abaki inclinou a cabeça de lado, como se estivesse confusa.

– O que quer dizer com isso?

– Eu atualmente tenho uma comigo... e eu gosto muito dela.

– ...entendi. – fechou os olhos, encostando a cabeça no tronco da árvore.

– ...ficou chateada?

– Com o quê? –  respondeu nessa mesma posição em que estava.

– Em saber que tenho uma mulher.

– Não, e fico feliz em vê-lo feliz com uma. – e voltou a olhar para Hisoka – Espero que esta lhe ponha um jeito.

Ambos riram por segundos.

– Não ficarei muito tempo por aqui, Abaki... vim aqui para apresentar um lugar muito importante para mim à ela.

– E ela está gostando?

– Está sim.

– ...será que um dia, posso conhece-la?

– Por que não? – concordou o ruivo.

Abaki tirou um cartão de dentro do decote e deu para ele.

– Quando quiser algum contato... só ligar.

– Tudo bem.

Abaki desencostou do tronco e foi andando, sem se despedir dele. Ele a viu desaparecer por entre as árvores da praça. Olhando o cartão, aproximou-o ao nariz e cheirou longamente. “Até seu cheiro... não mudou.”, ele pensou.

Hisoka voltou para o hotel. Já sentia falta do cheiro de sua amada.

.....................

– Ah, Eros! É assim mesmo! – Naomi digitava no computador, conversando com Eros pelo _chat_.

– Esse seu gatinho é bem espevitado! Mas eu estou gostando de cria-lo temporariamente.

– Viu só? Os bichos completam nossas vidas! Sem o Kurozinho, acho que não teria suportado tanta coisa sozinha... e ele está comendo direitinho?

– Come bem, até... pensei que ele fosse ruim disso. – disse Eros, digitando com certa dificuldade, pois Kuro andava sobre o teclado aparentemente querendo atenção.

– Estou com saudade dele...

– E de mim? – questionou o _stripper_.

– ...também, claro! – digitou Naomi, sorrindo.

– Cheguei, Naomizinha! – Hisoka avisou em voz alta, entrando na suíte.

– Eros, depois conversamos, vou almoçar aqui.

– Até mais, e com mais notícias do Kuro. – despediu-se Eros e foi até Hisoka.

– Que cheiro de comida cozida... – Hisoka fungava o ar.

– Eu fiz o almoço!

– ...você?

– Ué, que cara é essa? Eu sei cozinhar... bom, estou aprendendo aos poucos.

Ele sorriu.

– Bom, vamos comer... mais tarde vamos continuar a explorar essa cidade!

Após o almoço, ambos descansavam no sofá vendo televisão. Em seu silêncio, Naomi estava com a curiosidade lhe incomodando. Queria saber sobre esses primeiros onze anos da vida de Hisoka. Os anos em que ele vivia em um outro lugar sem ser Glam Gas Land.

Na enorme TV de plasma do hotel, apareceu um mágico apresentando truques de ilusionismo. Hisoka assistia tranquilamente. Foi aí que Naomi começou suas investigações disfarçadas de simples curiosidade.

– ...como foi que aprendeu a arte do ilusionismo?

Ele olhou-a com o canto dos olhos.

– Por que pergunta isso? Poderia saber?

– ... eu quero aprender sua mágica.

– Humm... – ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas – sério mesmo?

– Sim. Desde que desenvolvi essa habilidade de invisibilidade, tudo envolvendo mistério e mágica começou a me encantar.

– Lembro que me disse uma vez que se inspirou em uma travessura quando aprimorou seu poder.

– Sim, exato! Quando eu brincava de me esconder na infância.

– ...eu tenho essa arte nas minhas veias. – disse, olhando para a TV.

Um ponto interessante. Será que ele começaria a falar de suas origens? Seus pais?

– Ah... então você já tem esse dom. Para mim, seria mais difícil de aprender. – Naomi jogou essa desculpa, deixando o ruivo livre para falar o que quisesse.

– Nada... não é uma questão de dom... disse apenas isso por... bem, eu não nasci sabendo truques, tudo eu vi, curti e aprendi.

– E então por que disse que tem essa arte nas veias? – resolveu arriscar e ir direto ao ponto.

– Porque minha mãe era uma ilusionista. Muito habilidosa também, não era uma simples amadora.

“Ah... fale mais dela... e seu pai, também era?” torcia Naomi, em seu interior.

– Ah, sim... interessante. Você aprendeu com ela, então... e eu posso aprender com você! – disse a moça, animadamente. Sempre despistando sua verdadeira curiosidade simulando mais interesse sobre a habilidade dele que no passado dele.

– Quer saber mais sobre minha mãe? – ele olhou direto nos olhos dela, como se já tivesse entendido a finalidade daquela conversa puxada pela morena.

– ...se estiver à vontade para falar...

O ruivo se esticou no sofá, alongando as pernas sobre a mesinha à frente. Pôs as mãos para trás e, olhando para o teto, começou a falar.

– Minha mãe era uma artista circense... meu pai era apenas um andarilho que resolveu viver com ela depois de anos de conflitos pessoais com ela. Mas eu me dava bem com os dois... tinha amigos ali, também artistas que nem minha mãe, que eram como se fossem meus parentes. Todos viviam bem... até que o destino resolveu separarmos todos de uma forma muito rápida.

“Será que havia perdido os pais? Brigado com eles? Ele fugiu desse circo quando criança? Onde é que eles viviam? Como Hisoka havia crescido nesse meio?”, Naomi tinha tantas perguntas em mente, mas cautelosamente só falava quando tinha muita segurança no que perguntaria.

– Onde era esse circo? Ainda existe?

Ele fechou os olhos. Aquilo começava a incomodar por dentro, mas não queria assustar Naomi com qualquer reação de incômodo.

– Não existe mais... nada mais daquele mundo existe nessa vida.

Naomi sentiu uma seriedade na voz do outro e resolveu não perguntar mais nada sobre. Tinha suas suspeitas.

– Entendo... mas, deixa para lá. E então? Vai ser mais uma vez meu mestre?

Hisoka olhou para sua pequena e deu uns leves tapas na coxa dela.

– É lógico que aceito... mas lembre-se: sendo uma mágica ilusionista, terá que fazer uns juramentos para mim antes que eu possa confiar os segredos dessa arte milenar.

– O que me pedir... eu faço!

Após o descanso do almoço, resolveram passear pela cidade mais uma vez. E como fariam sempre até a hora de voltarem para York Shin.

– Hisoka... um dia podemos pisar em Meteor City?

– Quer conhecer lá também?

– Quero conhecer o mundo todo, se puder!

– Tenho muitas curiosidades sobre esse lugar... apesar de trazer a lembrança daquele grupo. – disse Naomi, referindo-se ao Genei Ryodan.

– Se isso te incomodar, não precisa fazer esses momentos voltarem do passado.

– Nada me incomoda mais, Hisoka. – pegou na mão dele – Você me ajudou a superar tudo!

– ... acredito que não fui o único. – disse ele, olhando para a mãozinha dela segurando na mão bem maior dele.

– Sim, você foi a chave de tudo. –  confirmou Naomi.

Ao chegarem-no hotel, Hisoka foi tomar uma ducha, enquanto Naomi foi checar mensagens virtuais. Aproveitou e começou as suas pesquisas aleatórias pela internet. Já sabia muitas coisas também de Glam Gas Land por causa dessas pesquisas. Queria descobrir algo que levasse ao passado oculto de Hisoka. Para ela, ele era dali mesmo, mas havia sofrido alguma coisa que o fez ser amparado por outra caravana de circenses. Mas nenhuma pesquisa era efetiva. Ao mencionar que queria conhecer Meteor City, notou que ele havia feito uma cara de indiferente, como se não aprovasse muito aquilo. Talvez fosse porque queria evitar qualquer contato com Ryodan. Eles sabiam que Kuroro estava por aí, vivo.

Debaixo de uma ducha gelada – coisa que ele não costumava fazer era tomar ducha nessa temperatura – Hisoka procurava se acalmar. Era como se o espírito dele estivesse inquieto, sem saber o que fazer diante daquelas sensações que não sentia mais há dezessete anos.

Às vezes, sentia a necessidade de desabafar aquilo tudo com alguém, mas seu interior não permitia se abrir com qualquer um facilmente. Não que tivesse algum tipo de vergonha do que passou, e sim dor em relembrar tudo aquilo. A única pessoa que sabia o que houve consigo foi Moritonio, que guardou secretamente seu passado misterioso. Foi aquele homem de dupla personalidade que queria mata-lo e protegê-lo ao mesmo tempo, quando ele era um garoto.

Tinha receio em envolver Naomi e sentir a mesma necessidade que teve quando lutou com Moritonio: mata-lo. Hisoka não havia matado simplesmente por defesa própria; ele queria acabar com ele porque era o único que sabia como “abrir suas feridas”. Tinha receio que Naomi soubesse reabrir essas feridas de forma que fosse nociva para ele. Ele sabia que Naomi queria arrancar informações sobre esses primeiros onze anos de vida de forma até descontraída, como se não estivesse dando muita importância. Mas em seu interior... sabia que Naomi não era como Moritonio e nem mesmo como Abaki, e mesmo assim tinha suas incertezas.

Em alguns momentos, preferia a Naomi que havia conhecido, doce, discreta e meiga. A que estava com ele atualmente parecia ser curiosa e confiante demais. Poderia se tornar perigosa para ele um dia. Havia se decepcionado com certas pessoas assim em sua vida. Tinha medo que ela se tornasse mais uma. E justamente ela... a qual havia lhe despertado não só uma atração insana, mas uma paixão intensa.

Ao terminar sua ducha, foi até sua cama, onde alguém já o esperava. Mas não estava com muito humor para entretê-la em mais uma noite. Ao sentar em sua cama, deitou-se diretamente, sem dar uma “boa noite” para ela. Mas ela já estava dormindo – o que percebeu quando se deitou -, por sorte.

.....................

Em seu trailer toda adornado em estilo cigano, Abaki lia suas cartas esotéricas de _Nen_. Via alguém que foi próximo a ela no passado cada vez mais perto de si e angustiado.

– Hisoka... o que é que te incomoda tanto assim?

Foi então que deixou as cartas ali e foi até embaixo da sua fina cama de solteiro e pegou um baú. Abriu e começou a olhar aquelas cartas de papel tom bege-rosado, bem antigas.

– Acho que está na hora de te devolver isso... mas como se conectar com você?

Então, passou dois dias que rondou aquela praça, achando que Hisoka poderia passar por ali. Mas foi no terceiro dia que o reencontrou, ao lado de uma garota mais ou menos de sua altura (sendo um pouco menor). Imediatamente foi ao encontro dele. Naomi e Hisoka olharam para Abaki, que se aproximava com um embrulho nas mãos.

– Hisoka... bom reencontrá-lo!

“Reencontrá-lo? Quem é essa?” perguntou Naomi para si mesma.

– Eu preciso te devolver uma coisa... toma. – ela deu o embrulho, sendo pego por ele.

– O que é isso?

– É algo seu que deixou comigo antes de ir embora.

Naomi observava tudo desconfiada. Então, aquela mulher o conhecia...

– Vocês se conhecem? – ela atreveu-se em perguntar, sem nenhuma alteração visível.

– Ah, Abaki! Essa é a Naomi, a garota que te falei. Nós já estamos juntos há uns anos.

– Muito prazer, Srta. Naomi! – Abaki estendeu a mão. Depois de um breve segundo de hesitação, Naomi correspondeu à saudação apertando sua mão.

– Igualmente, Srta.... qual seu nome mesmo?

– Abaki.

– Srta. Abaki! Isso.

– Ela foi uma amiga dos tempos antigos, quando tínhamos aquela caravana.

– Ele me falou de você. E que bom que eu possa conhecê-la! – disse a mulher de cabelos curtos – bem, eu vou indo. Só precisava entregar isso a você, estava ocupando muito espaço onde eu moro. Até mais!

– Ei, espera! – pediu Naomi.

– Hum? – Abaki se virou para trás.

– Por que não passa um tempo com a gente? Gostaria de conhecê-la melhor.

Abaki curvou os lábios pintados de vermelho em um sorriso. Analisou brevemente a aura de Naomi. Não viu nela uma pessoa que representasse algum tipo de ameaça.

– Eu sinto... mas se quiser algum contato... toma. – ela estendeu um cartão com um número, mas aquele era um cartão de propaganda do seu trabalho. Diferente do cartão que deu para o Hisoka.

– Mas eu já tenho aquele. – disse o ruivo.

– Tanto faz, tenha mais um, para caso perder o outro. Até mais!

E Abaki deu as costas mesmo.

– Vocês... já se viram antes aqui, não é?

– ...sim. – resolveu não esconder aquilo.

– Mas eu até queria conhece-la melhor... não tenho ciúmes de nenhuma amiga sua.

– Ela não notou isso... mas deixa... – voltou a olhar aquele embrulho.

– O que será isso? – perguntou Naomi.

– ...algo que foi meu e deixei com ela... o que seria? – Hisoka tentava se lembrar.

.....................

Ao chegarem ao hotel, Hisoka guardou imediatamente aquele embrulho. Naomi percebeu que ele mantinha aquilo para si – nem abriu ali em frente a ela, como outras coisas que ele costumava fazer com ela ao lado. Mas manteve a discrição. Como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Aquela Abaki... uma bela mulher que parecia uma cigana. Será que ela teria sido uma namorada do seu homem no passado? Ela foi tão rápida ali, sem querer estender conversa. O que tinha naquele pacote? Precisava saber.

Mas não deveria ser conspícua em sua curiosidade. Porém, aquilo atiçava mais a curiosidade entre os dois amigos de juventude que o próprio passado do ruivo. Tinha seu poder de invisibilidade, o que poderia ocultá-la em evitar deixar qualquer suspeita. Estava decidida: ficaria de olho naquela caixa e no que Hisoka poderia esconder ali.

Ainda naquele mesmo dia, enquanto Hisoka estava na sacada, ela avisou que tomaria um banho e até o chamou para ir junto. Ele recusou, dizendo que mais tarde tomaria uma ducha com ela. Ele jamais recusava dessas ofertas assim. Mas foi até o banheiro e ligou a ducha. Mas não entrou. Ativou sua invisibilidade e seguiu Hisoka, que já tinha saído da sacada e estava no sofá, sentado, abrindo o embrulho.

O ruivo fez uma cara de choque ao encontrar aquelas cartas. Aquela Abaki... mas até foi certo o que ela fez. Aquilo nas mãos dele era melhor. Nem se lembrava mais do porquê de ter confiado aquelas cartas para ela. E curiosamente, estavam lacradas. Abaki não as havia aberto. Mas ele, que havia lacrado e confiado aquelas cartas a ela, sabia muito bem o que havia ali.

Naomi espiava Hisoka tranquilamente, isso graças a sua habilidade. Ele se levantou e ela seguiu, vendo que ele guardou no armário que ambos dividiam as pouquíssimas roupas que levaram consigo.

– Naomi! Já estou indo até aí! – gritou Hisoka em direção ao banheiro.

Ela saiu correndo até o banheiro, onde rapidamente ficou nua e entrou na banheira, lá, ela pode ficar em sua maneira normal. Ele entrou.

– Mudei de ideia... acho que vou tomar um banho com você agora.

– Melhor ainda! – disse ela, sorrindo maliciosa.

Agora era hora deles se distraírem. Tempo o suficiente para a morena elaborar como desvendar os mistérios daquelas cartas.


	42. O Começo de Uma Nova Jornada - XI

Passaram-se dois dias.

Dias de descontração e de novas histórias contadas por ele sobre aquele lugar. Mas nunca sobre suas origens. Naomi nem perguntava mais nada sobre as origens do ruivo. Até porque precisava despistar aquela sua curiosidade pelas cartas.

Em uma tarde, Hisoka resolveu sair e chamou Naomi, mas esta inventou que queria ficar um pouco em casa, mas que “permitia” que ele saísse.

– Vou ver se conecto com Eros para saber do Kuro. – disse ela. Ela não escondia que conectava com ele para saber sobre o gato e Hisoka confiava nela. Afinal, ela fazia isso mesmo.

Ele concordou e disse que traria uma surpresa para ela. Foi quando ela esperou ele sair para Naomi ativar sua invisibilidade – mesmo ele fora da suíte, apenas para ocultar suas intenções – e ir até o local onde ele escondeu as cartas. Elas estavam bem seladas.

– Ah, não dá para abrir...

De repente, uma das cartas que pegou caiu e, pela sua lateral aberta, saiu o conteúdo do envelope. Ela pegou com cuidado e abriu. O pequeno papel tinha um cheiro misto de mofo e perfume feminino. Uma linda letra, apesar de estar com manchas de tinta prejudicando a leitura da carta.

 

“Meteor City, xx/xx/xxxx

Querido W.

Preciso lhe contar as novas por aqui. Nós estaremos em uma grande turnê e viajaremos dentro de três semanas. Seu filho passa bem, está sendo muito bem cuidado por nós. Gostaria muito que pudesse vê-lo novamente, está cada vez mais parecido com você...

Sinto tanto por não poder assumir nosso amor e nosso filho juntos... mas sei que, de onde está, poderá reencontrá-lo logo! Gostaria que pensasse na minha proposta, meu amor. Larga essa vida de andarilho aventureiro e vem viver conosco! Aqui, pode trabalhar e se sustentar, inclusive participar mais da vida do seu filho. Com isso, não serei mais proibida de me envolve com você. Eu sinto muito sua falta. Lembra-se de quando disse uma vez que havia interesse em trabalhar como um artista desse circo? Acredito que disse isso mais para ficar perto de mim (risos), e é por isso mesmo que quero muito seu retorno e que fique aqui para sempre.

Hisoka é um menino maravilhoso demais para crescer longe de você! Ela sempre pergunta por você e eu sempre dou a desculpa de sempre: que trabalha muito longe! Já mostra muita esperteza para tão tenra idade!

Vou retornar aqui daqui há uns dois meses. Vamos nos encontrar naquele mesmo lugar. Levarei Hisoka comigo neste dia, para que ele finalmente possa conhecer o pai. Por favor, não deixe de vê-lo. Não fuja de nós. Precisamos de você.

Com amor, K.”

 

Naomi estava incrédula que havia lido aquilo. Uma informação poderosa. Já sabia um pouco daquela infância que Hisoka escondia. Era a mãe dele, que escrevia aquela carta para o pai. Parece que viviam distantes um do outro. Como Hisoka havia confirmado, o pai não era daquele meio. Pelo visto, Hisoka havia crescido longe do pai que nem dá para saber se chegou a vê-lo ou não.

Começou a mexer nas outras cartas, mas estavam todas lacradas. Só aquela que tinha a lateral aberta, sendo notada no momento que caiu no chão. Ela guardou o bilhete no envelope e organizava as outras em suas mãos para deixar tudo dentro da caixa como se ninguém tivesse mexido ali, até que...

– Naomi!

Uma voz familiar, firme e séria a fez soltar as cartas no chão.

– Pode se tornar invisível. Sei que está aí mexendo onde não deve! – ordenou a tal voz.

Ela arregalou os olhos. Atrás dela, aquela voz em um tom terrivelmente zangado. Não tinha escapatória e nem queria mentir mais ali. Ela deveria ter tornado os objetos que mexia invisíveis também, mas não achou necessário. Jamais imaginou que Hisoka entraria ali, quando mal saiu da suíte. Tornou-se visível e virou-se para ele, que olhava zangado para ela.

– Eu já imaginava... desde que chegamos aqui, alias... desde um bom tempo, noto você diferente... não vejo mais tanta confiança em você como via antes... Naomi.

A mulher nem sabia como respirar diante dele. Seus olhos castanhos pareciam quere rolhar para todos os lados, menos para os orbes dourados e frios que a encaravam decepcionados.

– Soube camuflar bem sua curiosidade até agora. Achou que não tinha percebido essa sua curiosidade sobre meu passado?

– ...

– Só não esperava esse tipo de invasão secreta, algo que considero quase como uma traição. Seria muito melhor se me enchesse o saco, se me pressionasse a falar... que ficar se escondendo e invadindo meus segredos sem minha permissão!

– Eu... achei que se irritaria mais desse outro jeito...

– Mas me irritei da pior forma. – ele nem a deixou terminar de falar totalmente.

– Hisoka... desculpa. Eu... realmente fui bisbilhoteira... mas tive receio de...

– De me pressionar a falar de minhas origens?

– ...sim. – ela ergueu os olhos para Hisoka. Mas estava sem jeito diante dele.

– Isso é uma forma errada de se esconder. Esconde também uma tendência a me apunhalar pelas costas!

– Não, isso não faria...

– Quem faz dessas coisas, também faz isso!

Ela fechou os olhos e suspirou longamente. O ruivo mantinha-se na mesma posição, sólido diante dela. Se ele se incomodava em revirar coisas de suas origens, imagina se não se incomodava em outros fazerem isso. Nem Abaki havia feito isso. Naomi voltou a pegar o tal envelope que já estava com a lateral aberta e mostrou para ele.

– Sim, eu mexi nessas cartas, mas não abri nenhuma delas. Essa já estava aberta quando deixei cair no chão e então...

Hisoka tomou à força o envelope da mão dela, sem ouvir o resto das palavras que ela tinha que ouvir. Aquilo fez Naomi se preocupar.

– Eu a amo, mas sinto que devo puni-la por isso.

Naomi deu uma pequena recuada.

– Eu... já pedi desculpas.

– É pouco... pode voltar a fazer novamente.

– ...não precisa exagerar, Hisoka. Jamais sairia falando o que sei para qualquer um e sem sua permissão!

Ele avançou em passos, fazendo a criatura bem menor recuar mais um pouco. Naomi só esperava uma punição simplesmente sanguinária ou até mesma mortal. Se fugisse, seria pior.

Ele parou e depois voltou para as outras cartas, recolhendo-as e guardando dentro do baú.

– Creio que devemos dar um tempo depois disso.

“Dar um tempo? Então... não vai me matar ainda?”, pensou esta.

– Vai querer terminar comigo por causa de uma simples falha?

– Uma falha pior que uma traição amorosa. Nem eu gosto de remexer nas minhas coisas particulares, não é porque te amo que te permito dessas invasões secretas. Sinto muito, mas hoje você me decepcionou bem.

Naomi pôs a ponta dos dedos no meio da testa. Estava confusa ali, mas voltou a olhar para ele, diretamente nos olhos.

– Mas vou te deixar em sua casa, em York Shin. Não se preocupe em voltar sozinha.

– Então... você realmente vai terminar tudo entre nós sem me deixar explicar? – ela resolveu por o ruivo para explicar melhor aquilo.

– Explicar o quê, Naomi? Já sei que você queria se meter em meus segredos sem eu saber. Não há mais nada que você possa se justificar.

– Mas...

– Reconheça isso, garota! Para de fingir! – ele alterou um pouco a voz.

– Não precisa gritar... eu ouço muito bem!

Agora Naomi era quem estava chateada com ele. Ela parou de falar, indo pegar suas coisas e começou a arrumar sua mala. Hisoka sentou-se à beira da cama. Ele também estava confuso em suas atitudes. Mas ainda estava aborrecido com ela. Agora, era ele que conhecia outra forma da Naomi: uma chateada, decepcionada, furiosa. E teimosa.

– Vou embora hoje mesmo. E não quero que me acompanhe!

– Vamos sim, mas permita-me acompanha-la.

– Não! Não quero! – ela teimou, enquanto se arrumava. Ele a deixou ir embora, mas imediatamente se aprontou para segui-la. Ainda tinha que tomar conta dela.

Pegou seu celular e ligou para Abaki.

– Hã? Hisoka... o que deseja?

– Preciso de sua ajuda. Ligarei novamente daqui há algumas horas, mas agora preciso resolver um problema com minha garota, mas por favor fique alerta à minha próxima ligação!

– Tudo bem... mas faça tudo com calma, não importa o que tenha acontecido! – aconselhou Abaki.

.....................

Naomi foi sozinha ao aeroporto e partiu com destino a sua terra. Desde quando ele alterou sua voz, sentiu que seria pior discutir com ele. Sabia que tinha errado em mexer em algo alheio, foi um risco próprio. Realmente, estava curiosa demais, incomodada demais em querer saber do passado dele, ultrapassando o limite do respeito.

 

“ _Você está diferente da Naomi que conheci..._ ”

 

E estava mesmo. Ou talvez, aquilo fosse uma fase em que ela se encontrava. Estava tão empolgada com as coisas se resolvendo que se esqueceu de manter o equilíbrio entre eles. Sim, ela sentiu que pisou na bola. Por isso mesmo que estava indo embora. Ele mesmo deixou claro isso. Daria um tempo... não, ele queria terminar mesmo. Um homem tão frio e calculista na hora de agir e até matar era tão frágil quando o assunto era seu “ontem”?

Privacidade. Hisoka mantinha isso com garras e dentes. Ele só se mostrava o que queria que outros vissem. Não aceitava invasões sem sua autorização. E se fosse com ela, em vez dele? Será que aceitaria? ...ela não perdoou-lhe suas invasões? Quando resolveu tirar-lhe a virgindade antes que fosse violentada por outros quando foi raptada por ele e pelo Ryodan? Quando ele a fez de marionete sexual junto com aquela Machi, prendendo e violentando as duas, e ainda por cima forçando as duas terem contato sexual? Quando permitiu que Kuroro a violentasse diante dele, apenas para fingir que era obediente ao seu líder na época?

Sim, ela não era a mesma Naomi de antes e ele ainda era o mesmo egoísta caprichoso que só via o lado dele, nada mais. Se foi fácil para ela perdoar por amor as invasões piores que a de “documentos”, por que ele não se permitiu perdoá-la por algo que apenas machucou seu interior?

Quando chegou a York Shin, lembrando-se de tudo o que passou com ele no final, começou a chorar baixinho. Droga... por que ainda o amava? Por quê? Por que acreditava nele? Devia ter esfregado isso na cara dele, em vez de ficar se desculpando e justificando à toa. Talvez... pior. Ele a mataria. Ela não sabe como ele não fez essa loucura... claro que não faria... seria um exagero maior e mais injusto. Por isso preferiu se afastar dela. E foi melhor assim. Dessa vez, Naomi sentiu que não teria aquele retorno. E isso doía demais.

Estava tudo confuso. Ambos haviam sido caprichosos e egoístas em seus objetivos. Naomi estava confusa. Ela precisava se acalmar, concentrar e refletir. Ela também não entregou sua vida para ele para as coisas se acabarem desse jeito. Hisoka esteve sempre solitário e sempre assim teve que lidar com muitas coisas. Mas ficou feliz em saber do pouco que descobriu sobre ele. Ele é de Meteor City... e ela sabia quem era daquele lugar não era flor que se cheirasse – pelo menos era o que ouvia e também chegava à conclusão.

Quando chegou ao seu destino, entrou direto em seu apartamento. Precisava tomar um banho e aliviar aquela expressão de arrasada. Tinha que buscar Kuro com a cara mais feliz do mundo. Nem de longe queria envolver Eros nisso. Sentia-se fraca, cansada. Foi uma mudança de humor bem súbita.

.....................

– Então, você a deixou partir? – perguntou Abaki.

– Sim. Ela já sabe se virar sozinha melhor que há alguns anos atrás. – disse Hisoka.

– Isso é ruim. Mas olha... – ela apontou as cartas de _Nen_ , estava lendo fatos incógnitos entre Hisoka e Naomi, a pedido do próprio ruivo – vocês estão ligados por um laço forte que vai crescer cada vez mais.

– Que laço é esse?

– Simplesmente um laço. Um acontecimento. Vejo que tiveram muitas turbulências no começo, não?

– ...sim.

– Mas Naomi não apresenta um espírito tão afiado como você, Hisoka. Quando a vi, senti-me tão bem diante dela!

– Mas ela precisava de uma punição.

– Mas você disse para mim, sem explicar muito, que já tinha feito coisas piores com ela e que ela o perdoou. Acabou de falar isso ainda pouco!

Hisoka coçou a testa.

– Acho que você mesmo se deu uma resposta, mas não a interpretou como deveria. Deveriam se resolver ainda naquele momento de discussão, mas cada um se fechou em seu canto e manteve sua postura inatingível, sendo que ambos precisavam conversar melhor e se entenderem.

– Naomi também foi cabeça-dura.

– Então, você também foi... entendo sua postura, mas acredito que, pelo que me contou, ela assumiu tranquilamente o erro.

– E se eu não tivesse flagrado mexendo naquelas cartas? Ela ficaria pior!

– Era você ter pressionado sem exagerar, não é? ...você perde a razão quando toca nesse seu passado. Lembro quando saiu chorando depois que terminou de conversar a sós com Monitorio.

– Ai, ai... foi difícil superar aquilo tudo.

– Nem eu sei o que se passou... mas sinto que... sendo uma coisa que não se resolverá mais, para que continuar guardando revolta dentro de si? E perdendo a chance de ter uma companheira leal ao seu lado. Se ela pode te perdoar, você também pode perdoá-la.

– ...pensei que teria ciúmes dela. – comentou, rindo.

– Ciúmes? Você ainda acha que sou aquela mesma mocinha? Perdão, meu caro amigo. Você já me desconheceu e não sabe. Quer que eu me apresente novamente? – Abaki perguntou, com os braços cruzados.

– Oras! – comentou ele, rindo daquilo – mas... depois daquele “encontro”... nunca mais teve interesse nem por mim e nem por outros?

– ...tenho interesse por aqueles que tenho certeza que vão estar comigo para sempre... sem distâncias longas ou ausências temporárias.

– Hehehe... bom, aqui encerramos a nossa conversa!

– Conversa? – disse ela, balançando a cabeça negativamente – Isso é uma consulta, é meu trabalho. 1500 Jenis!

– Certo! – tirou a quantia do bolso – estou sem meu cheque dessa vez.

– Ah, melhor... prefiro dinheiro vivo. – disse ela, conferindo nota por nota.

– Bom, até um dia, Abaki!

– Hisoka... lembra-se do que te disse, está bem? Senão não te valeu desembolsar essa quantia toda.

– Essa quantia não me é significante como seus conselhos são... – disse, piscando um olho para ela. E retirou-se dali.

.....................

Naomi foi até a caixa de correio ver se havia chegado algo para si e se surpreendeu com uma caixa. Foi andando com ela até seu apartamento, mas Eros esbarrou em seu caminho, quando saía para trabalhar no clube.

– Humm... chocolates?

– Tomara que seja.

– Ah, seu gatinho agora deu para fugir, é?

– Pois é... parece que ele quer morar com você agora!

– Hahahaha, ele só me aguentou porque foi um período temporário! – disse ele, colocando o capacete – Ah, e como vai o relacionamento?

– Vai bem... estamos ainda procurando uma casa maior. – deu uma desculpa esfarrapada.

– Vai aumentar a família? Chama-me para ser o padrinho de todos os filhos, viu? – deu um levíssimo soco amistoso no ombro dela.

– Hahaha... pode deixar!

– Vou indo, até mais! – e ele foi pegar sua moto.

Naomi entrou em casa, fechou a porta e foi para seu quarto, colocando a caixa na cama, ao lado do Kuro que dormia folgado em cima dela.

– ... o que será isso? – e foi abrindo. Parou de mexer quando reconheceu aquele conteúdo: as cartas que Hisoka escondia. Estavam embrulhadas em um pacote de plástico e havia um bilhetinho menor preso na abertura do saco: “Tudo que você precisava saber de mim... aceite isso como uma forma de desculpas pela minha atitude egoísta. Aceito nosso retorno apenas se você quiser. Hisoka.”.

Naomi não sabia se sorria ou chorava com aquilo. Eram mesmo aquelas cartas. Estavam do mesmo jeito que havia pegado às escondidas dele. Ele estava aceitando que ela soubesse seu passado oculto? Então, ela pegou seus óculos da gaveta do seu criado-mudo e se estendeu naquela cama, preparada para ler todo aquele volume, que não tinha somente cartas escritas da mãe como também do pai e de conhecidos, narrando outros fatos que os pais não puderam narrar em cartas.

 

*********************

Um pouco mais de 28 anos atrás.

Dois jovens se conheciam por acaso em um grande e único circo em Meteor City. Mal haviam se estabelecido ali e uma bela moça de cabelos longos, lisos e ruivos conhecia um nativo daquela cidade. Um homem alto, loiro e de olhos tão vivos e azulados que pareciam hipnotizar a bela ilusionista. Ela não sabia sua origem, foi criada naquele circo que surgiu ali mesmo, mas que viviam viajando pelo mundo afora. A caravana tinham origens diversas, mas costumavam não se envolver com os nativos daquela cidade. Seres que não tinham origens reconhecidas e que eram discriminados pelas diversas partes do mundo.

Mas ambos começaram a se encontrar às escondidas. O grupo em que vivia jamais aceitaria que uma deles se envolvesse com um nativo daquele lugar. O rapaz era um malandro que vivia nos mais profundos subúrbios de Meteor City. A moça era uma hábil mágica ilusionista, dedicada em sua vida dentro do grupo. Certa noite, ela arriscou-se em fugir do circo para se encontrar às escondidas com seu amante em um matagal, embaixo de uma enorme árvore cheia de folhas secas.

– Você está se arriscando muito!

– Eu sei... mas se essa é a última vez que nos veremos... então...

Ela se aproximou bem dele, acariciando-lhe os cabelos louros e levemente ondulados e entregando-se aos braços dele, que a acolheram calorosamente. Foi uma incrível despedida para ambos, mas a mulher carregou consigo um fruto desse encontro e que assumiu sozinha. Não podia dizer quem era o pai.

– Não existe um filho sem um pai! Não pode negar a existência dele! –  gritava o chefe da caravana, sacudindo-a.

– Sei o que digo. Esqueçam o pai. O filho é somente meu.

– Não é um “desses” homens, não é?

– Não tem laço nenhum com esse lugar! –  mentiu ela, com as mãos no ventre ainda baixo.

– Ahhh... se for um de nós, esse vai ter que assumir o filho e pronto!

– Também não precisa jogar a responsabilidade sobre nenhum dos homens aqui! – disse a ruiva, com seus olhos cor de âmbar firmemente encarando o chefe.

– Então... não tem outra saída. Deve se desfazer dessa criança! Não temos como sustentar uma criança que nem vai aguentar o estilo de vida que vivemos!

– Ela não será criança para sempre! E pode deixar que cuido dele sem ajuda de ninguém!

– Ora... se você não fosse tão importante aqui...

– Desfazia de mim, não é?

– Escuta aqui, sua irresponsável! – o chefe agarrou-a pelo braço e começou a sacudi-la.

– Espere! – uma mulher entrou na conversa, tentando proteger a pobre moça que mal tinha completado vinte anos.

– Você aqui? – perguntou o chefe, soltando a gestante.

– Sim. Não vou admitir que faça nada de mal a ela! Escutei tudo detrás da tenda! – disse a mulher mais velha, de curtos cabelos escuros e olhos de uma cor entre violeta e azul.


	43. O Começo de Uma Longa Jornada - XII

A mulher ruiva teve esta outra como sua protetora dentro do grupo. A mais velha cuidou da jovem até nascer a criancinha que quase perderia a chance de nascer. A morena tinha acompanhado a gestação como se fosse o pai. E era uma correspondente fiel que levava as cartas escritas pela mãe do garotinho até o verdadeiro pai, e trazendo as cartas deste para ruiva.

Hisoka foi ganhando afeição dos outros depois que nasceu. Era então a única criança naquele meio. Sua mãe se apresentava com mais disposição e alegria depois de ter seu filho são e salvo ao seu lado, embora sofresse por dentro por causa da ausência do homem que amava. E o tal homem sequer se preocupou tanto com o fato que tinha um filho, sempre vivendo a vida de vagabundo que vivia em jogos de azares e bebidas. Curiosamente, tinha o perfil de um homem que vivia praticando esportes – embora nem sonhasse em fazer isso. Era um sedutor folgado, mas no fundo amava aquela bela ruiva.

Certo dia, sentiu uma saudade enorme de sua amada e queria ver muito seu filho. Após quatro anos do nascimento do menino, ele reapareceu às escondidas naquele circo, com a ajuda da amiga de sua amada. Ficou diante do garotinho que tinha bem as suas feições, com exceção da cor dos cabelos.

– E esse é o meu filho?

– Sim... – disse a ruiva, às lágrimas.

– Venha cá! – ele agarrou o garotinho no colo, abraçando-o forte. Hisoka pareceu se sentir incomodado com aquele aperto, desfazendo-se do abraço –  Ué? Mas por que reage assim?

– Cadê minha mãe? – perguntou o ruivinho.

– Deixa... com o tempo ele se acostumará. – disse a mãe, pegando o garoto e colocando no chão. Mas Hisoka ainda ficou ali fitando o pai que conhecera naquele momento.

– Vai mesmo... até porque vou seguir seu conselho, mulher!

– Então... você vem viver comigo aqui?

– O circo tem mais espaço para mais um artista? Ou um empreendedor?

Ela pulou nos braços dele, enchendo-o de beijos. A morena ficou olhando feliz para o casal, enquanto acariciava os cabelos do pequeno Hisoka, que só observava sua mamãe nos braços daquele tal homem.

Foi intenso o encontro do pai do Hisoka com o dono do circo.

– Então... ela me escondeu esse tempo todo... que o filho era de um dos membros desse lugar insano... – concluiu o chefe, dando uma baforada longa no charuto.

– Eu não sou originário daqui! Perdi minha família e me acolheram neste lugar. –  mentiu o loiro – E desde então, sou um “deles”. E sabe como é, não? Tudo que acolhemos aqui, aceitamos como nosso. E não aceitamos que nos peçam de volta. É o lema desse lugar.

– Hunf! – resmungou o senhor de meia idade.

– Além do mais... sou filho de um bom empresário e já trabalhei com ele em alguns casos. Deixa-me promover e engrandecer seu circo, cara!

– Te darei uma oportunidade. Se nos prejudicar... escuta bem: você e sua linhagem serão exterminados! – disse com o dedo apontado bem no nariz do homem loiro.

– Garanto ao senhor que não precisará nos matar! Confia em mim! –  disse tranquilamente, com um sorriso familiar em seu rosto.

O pai de Hisoka havia mudado seu estilo boêmio de vida, virando um bom empresário. Era perspicaz e ardiloso. Sabia tratar os assuntos comerciais tanto de forma justa como corrupta, com isso conquistando a confiança do chefe do circo.

A vida não poderia ser melhor para a mãe do Hisoka. Tendo o homem que amava ao seu lado e vendo o filho crescer. E ele parecia ter herdado a esperteza do pai. Aos poucos, afeiçoava-se ao pai da mesma forma que a mãe. Antes dos oito anos, já havia aprendido com a mãe truques de mágica. E outras habilidades dos outros integrantes da caravana, que o paparicavam.

Tudo seguia melhor que se esperava. Até que os pais de Hisoka resolveram viajar e levaram o filho junto. A mãe teve uma interessante vontade de levar consigo suas cartas e recordações em um pequeno cofre. O pai havia interesses em morar num lugar fora de Meteor City e com o dinheiro que havia ganhado durante aqueles anos no circo, comprou uma simples casa em uma cidade perto de York Shin. Viveram por lá alguns meses, voltando para o circo após firmar sua posse daquela casa.

Foi aí que o chefe do circo quis a ajuda dele para aplicar um golpe sujo num outro circo que estava de passagem por aquelas bandas que considerava ser somente dele. Mas o que não esperavam era a vingança dos responsáveis daquele circo: membros da comunidade da Máfia.

Uma das maiores tragédias de Meteor City, com direito a vingança e inimizade com a Máfia: agentes espiões instalaram bombas mortais que explodiram durante uma noite de shows. E para piorar a situação, mafiosos invadiram o lugar com armas letais, executando praticamente todos ali. Um dos primeiros a serem mortos cruelmente foi o pai de Hisoka, e o próprio, aos onze anos, havia testemunhado junto com algumas pessoas que estavam por perto. Sua mãe estava nos bastidores se preparando para se apresentar. E os mesmos miraram em direção às pessoas que assistiram, fazendo-as correrem desesperadamente. Hisoka foi nesse embalo, conseguindo escapar dos assassinos mafiosos. Estava arrasado, aos choros, querendo encontrar alguém para ser socorrido e poder ajuda-lo a rever sua mãe. Mas tarde demais. A tenda onde estava o camarim havia explodido e estava totalmente em chamas.

– Isso... é um... pesadelo! – gritou o garoto.

Sem saber para onde fugir, só via incêndio tomando conta de toda a área do circo, corpos espalhados pelo chão, muitos já se carbonizando. Não poderia mais salvar seus pais, sentiu apenas a necessidade de fugir. Um espetáculo da dor e da morte. As chamas exalavam uma fumaça negra e tóxica, que foi fazendo o garoto perder a consciência aos poucos. Hisoka caiu no chão, ainda chorava se lembrando do pai sendo atingido e da mãe dentro daquela tenda explodida. Ele não entendia nada. Só queria que tudo aquilo acabasse para ele.

.....................

A manhã do dia seguinte amanheceu escura, não pelo clima e sim pela fumaça que ainda não tinha cessado. Equipes de resgate de Meteor City resgataram os corpos, mas resolveram se desfazer dos que ainda poderiam estar vivos. Eles entrariam em guerra com a Máfia e com os donos do tal circo que planejaram isso e queriam salvar os (possíveis) nativos de Meteor City. Hisoka foi resgatado e ressuscitado por uma equipe paramédica e jogado em uma cidade qualquer pelo mundo. Foi uma das maiores guerra travadas entre o governo obscuro de Meteor City e a Máfia.

Enviaram-no para Glam Gas Land, jogando o corpo da criança à entrada da cidade, já desacordado apenas. Uma pequena caravana de artistas circenses o encontrou jogado naquela estrada deserta.

– Será que ele está morto? – perguntou um deles.

– É uma criança! ...olha o estado dele! Será que apanhou de bandidos e foi jogado aí? – comentou outro.

– Vamos logo, estamos atrasados para a nossa apresentação!

– Deixa-me ver... – Moritonio aproximou-se do moleque. Usou a bengala para movê-lo. Agachou-se e virou o garoto – está vivo, e já foi socorrido... olhem suas roupas... diria eu que este menino escapou de um incêndio!

– Que vamos fazer?

– Vamos tirá-lo daqui! – decidiu o homem.

– Vejam! Ele está acordando!

O garoto ruivo abria os olhos aos poucos. Viu muitos pares de pés.

– Ei... está consciente?

Nada do garoto responder.

– Eu sou Moritonio, um artista viajante. – disse o homem maduro, sorrindo – e você?

– ...Hisoka.

.....................

Hisoka apenas conseguia se lembrar do seu nome. Era como se tivesse nascido de novo. Os outros garotos mais velhos perguntavam sobre ele, mas sequer respondia. Moritonio ouviu falar sobre a tragédia de um circo em Meteor City e rumores que estavam se livrando de nativos que fossem encontrados vivos.

– Então... esse deve ser um “daqueles”...

O homem proibiu todos ali que comentassem acerca disso. Um ano depois, Hisoka recobrava as lembranças a partir de um pesadelo, tendo que ser até dopado com um tranquilizante injetável pelo próprio Monitorio (que tinha alguma noção médica) para se tranquilizar. Após recobrar seu equilíbrio, Hisoka foi estimulado pelo próprio a contar sobre o que aconteceu com ele e com sua família. Foram crises de choro e tormenta emocional grande. O ruivo achava que poderia ter, ao menos, salvado seus pais de alguma forma.

– Escuta uma coisa, meu jovem amigo: você foi dos pouquíssimos que sobreviveram àquela tragédia! Fez muito bem em ter fugido em vez de tentar salvar seus pais. Você não tinha como fazer isso! E mais... seus pais foram mais vitoriosos que nuca! ...pois o legado deles sobreviveu e esse legado pode recomeçar sua vida! Entendeu?

Hisoka conseguiu sorrir um pouco, consolado. Moritonio o ajudou a superar toda aquela tragédia. Foi assim que Hisoka foi crescendo, admirando aquele que havia salvado e que havia protegido ele. Ao mesmo tempo em que queria poder ter as habilidades dele. Diante se sua superação pessoal, seu corpo foi se adaptando as mudanças daquele local. Hisoka adquiriu uma sensibilidade maior, o que o ajudou a desenvolver sua força inconsciente. Foi nessa mesma época que Moritonio resolveu aceitar Hisoka como um dos seus artistas, mesmo com alguns dos membros da caravana contra.

Hisoka mostrou Moritonio um truque de cartas, surpreendendo-o e observando que o menino tinha mais talento do que ele.

– Minha mãe era uma senhora bem habilidosa... –  justificou o ruivo.

Moritonio incentivou Hisoka a aprimorar seu talento. Foi também quando conheceu Abaki, que no início tinha certa inveja dele por ser extremamente talentoso e, quando teve o mágico como mestre de _Nen_ , um aprendizado muito mais rápido que ela em todas as técnicas. Mas com o passar do tempo, ficaram mais íntimos e desenvolveram um amor inicialmente platônico.

Após alguns anos, Hisoka confrontou seu (até então) mestre sozinho, acusando Moritonio de ser John Doe, um misterioso assassino em série que rondava aquela área e que chegou até tentar matar Abaki, certa em em que andava sozinha pelas ruas. Ele consegue desvendar como Moritonio se mascarava atrás daquela figura do assassino. E o homem afirmou, explicando que ele gosta de surpreender as pessoas, a tal ponto que ele matou sua irmã mais nova, extasiado em ver a expressão de horror e surpresa no rosto dela. Ele criou um circo de ter a sua apreciação de uma forma humana, mas ainda não conseguiu resistir à tentação de ferir outros. Ele confessou ser John Doe, mas Hisoka apenas queria lutar com ele e superá-lo. Quem sabe, adquirir suas técnicas ali mesmo.

Eles entram em um duelo, com Moritonio revelando como ele trocava os rostos. Durante a luta, Hisoka se sentiu como se estivesse sendo esmagado misteriosamente, e o homem explicou mais um pouco sobre sua habilidade.  Hisoka se sente como se estivesse sendo mais e mais esmagado, com isso resolvendo usar o _Gyo_ , técnica do _Nen_ que Moritonio não havia lhe ensinado. Moritonio foi com tudo com seu _Hatsu_ , usando barras magnéticas, mas Hisoka consegue usar seu _Hatsu_ para desviar as barras e esmaga-lo. Ele revela que ele desenvolveu o poder de Transmutação que assume as propriedades da borracha e goma. Com isso, ele usou essa habilidade para fazer as barras voltarem para Moritonio, matando-o com o próprio poder dele.

Hisoka fugiu dali, pois sentiu que seria perseguido mais uma vez e não queria acabar com o resto daquele bando. Lembrando-se daquela casa que o pai havia comprado para eles viverem fora de Meteor City (era o que o pai planejava antes de morrer), resolveu voltar até aquele lugar o qual se lembrava bem.. Foram longos dias de viagem até chegar naquela cidade. Sentiu sua depressão e angústia voltar à tona, mas precisava saber se ainda tinha alguém naquela casa, ou ela estava abandonada. Ao invadi-la, conseguiu reencontrar o pequeno cofre que sua mãe havia guardado e pegou tudo para si, fugindo dali. Antes que aqueles pertences desaparecessem, retornou a Glam Gas Land e teve um encontro às escondidas com Abaki.

– Guarda isso para mim? Até que possamos nos encontrar novamente?

– Não sei, Hisoka! Estão te procurando lá feito doidos, querem se vingar da morte do mestre! Afinal... por que você matou ele?

– Porque ele queria nos matar! Ele era aquele tal John Doe!

Abaki ficou calada, pasmada.

– Não é possível...

– Mas era verdade... então? Guarda isso para mim?

– Mas é um cofre! Tem a chave?

– Chave? Não precisa de chave. Tem que rodar esses números para abrir... mas sei como descobrir a combinação!

– Como?

Usando a Textura Enganosa, Hisoka copiou o código nos números que deveria usar. Tudo isso na frente da adolescente, que nada entendeu.

– Pronto, vamos abrir o cofre!

Eram cartas e havia uma anotação separada dos envelopes. Lá, a mulher que era amiga de sua mãe e a protegeu durante a gravidez relatava que havia sobrevivido e que era a única que poderia ter acesso aquele cofre. E que queria reencontrá-lo um dia, caso tivesse sobrevivido. Imediatamente, selou os documentos e confiou em Abaki, que mantivesse tudo selado até que ele voltasse e buscasse tudo caso necessitasse. Abaki jurou que manteria guardado aqueles documentos sem violá-lo. E assim Hisoka partiu de vez ali, tentando sobreviver como podia. Uma vida solitária e perdida por mais alguns anos... o que fez cair na vida criminosa. Encontrou o prazer em matar, caçar suas vítimas para descontar o que poderia ter feito aos assassinos de seus pais. Em tempos em que passava fome, chegava até a beber o sangue de suas vítimas. Mas tudo isso mudou um pouco quando descobriu o Exame Hunter...

*********************

Naomi leu desde as cartas de amor até as cartas de relatos horríveis sobre a tragédia do seu passado, com lágrimas que desciam automaticamente em seus olhos. Viu as poucas fotos dele e de seus pais. Um menino tão lindo... que não merecia passar por tal desgraça. Naomi se sentiu especial na vida dele agora. Foi a pessoa que teve a verdadeira permissão em abrir todas aquelas cartas que ele mantinha só para si. Assim como ele sabia das tragédias de sua vida, agora ela sabia as dele. Podia entendê-lo melhor. Havia anotações dele também, relatando o desespero de sua depressão e trauma. Lembrou-se do triste passado que Eros lhe contou. E ele que sequer sabia de suas origens? Mas também não teve a dor lancinante em ver os pais morrerem ao vivo, sem poder fazer nada em sua fragilidade de menino.

Ela guardou tudo na caixa e reservou um espaço para esta no armário. Precisava de uma ducha para se refrescar e aliviar, quando aquele _smartphone_ que ambos se comunicavam por ele tocou. Era ele.

– ...Hisoka?

– Naomi... ainda estou sem jeito ao falar com você! Mas... queria confirmar se recebeu ainda hoje algo especial pelo correio.

– ...recebi. E quero muito agradecer por ter confiado todo esse conteúdo comigo. E ter permitido que eu o descobrisse. Sinto muito pela dor que te provoquei ao te fazer relembrar dessa fase que escondia de mim. Mas quero devolvê-lo.

– Não tenho como ficar com ele. A pessoa que guardava isso para mim devolveu e não quer guardar mais!

– Entendi. Mas mesmo assim... venha buscar.

– ...pelo que entendi... não quer ficar com ele para mim, não?

– Não.

– E... então... estamos ainda rompidos?

– Sim. Melhor que fiquemos assim... não me sinto bem desde nossa última discussão.

– ...não me ama mais?

– ...sim, pior que sim!

– Então... eu me arrependi e confiei toda minha vida em você, entregando esses documentos... e mais, brigas acontecem. Nós nunca conhecemos verdadeiramente uma pessoa se não soubermos o que a irrita.

– ...mas eu ainda tenho medo de você... na verdade, quis fugir de qualquer fúria sua... sei que é perigoso e muito mais forte que eu.

Naomi lhe falava com toda a sinceridade e aquilo massageava o ego do ruivo, por mais que ele estivesse preocupado com aquela atitude da morena.

– Ter medo... não deve ter medo. Deve aprender a se arriscar sem olhar para trás. Acabei de dar o exemplo, não? Isso tudo ainda dói em mim... muito. Nunca superarei toda essa dor que você acabou de conhecer por esses registros. Mas ainda devo encará-las, da mesma formo que encaro o mais forte inimigo.

Naomi ouvia de olhos fechados. Era como se absorvesse tudo aquilo para a parte mais profunda de sua memória. Será que ele mesmo estava arrependido, a ponto de nunca mais ser ameaçador daquele jeito?

– É a sua vez agora. Você vai dar sua decisão definitiva.

– ...vamos nos encontrar nesse lugar?

E ela sugeriu um lugar em York Shin para que eles se reencontrassem no dia seguinte. Assim, ela teria uma noite completa para pensar bem na resposta definitiva que daria para ele.


	44. O Começo de Uma Nova Jornada - XIII

Mais uma vez... ela seguia aquela mesmo caminho. Estava com a resposta na ponta da língua. Trazia no bolso aquelas cartas enroladas em uma fita nova e grande, preta. Vez em quando, Naomi olhava para o bolso fechado e analisava tudo que havia se passado desde o reencontro físico dos dois. Era mais uma vez que se disponha a ele. Mas agora, a resposta era definitiva. Não queria mais enrolar seu relacionamento com passado ou intrigas. Tudo já foi o suficiente para conhecer Hisoka como nunca antes havia conhecido.

Diante dele, Naomi ficou parada. No mesmo parque, embaixo da mesma árvore.

– Sabia que viria. E então... vamos acertar nossas contas aqui?

– Vamos. – disse Naomi, abrindo a bolsa e lhe entregando as cartas bem organizadas e amarradas naquela fita.

– Mas... o que é isso?

– Você sabe o que é isso... e estou te devolvendo, pois a mim elas não me pertencem. – disse a morena calmamente.

– Bem... achei que ficaria melhor com você, Naomi... isso perto de mim me incomoda um pouco sabe.

– Mas isso ainda é seu. E não foi você quem me disse que devíamos encarar o passado e as más lembranças de cabeça erguida, por mais difícil que fossem elas?

Hisoka suspirou, curvando os lábios em um sorriso conformado. Ele recebeu as cartas e as fez desaparecer em um dos seus truques de mágica corriqueiros.

– Você... destruiu elas?

– Não, vou só guarda-las. – ele puxou-a pela mão e a pôs mais perto dele – e outra coisa... ainda me falta dizer... se eu estou perdoado.

Naomi permitiu-se ser puxada daquela forma, mas ainda estava aparentemente apática.

– ...olha para mim. Para meus olhos.

– Mas ainda quero ouvir de você...

– Eu já estou dando a resposta... Hisoka.

Os olhos da mulher brilhavam contra a luz fraca do local. Os lábios dela entreabertos pareciam pedir por um beijo. A mão menor apertou a maior delicadamente, como se estivesse acolhendo-a.

Ele não exigiu mais nada. Puxou-a para um abraço que foi bem correspondido. Para Naomi, pode ouvir as batidas do peito do amado era a coisa mais deliciosa do mundo. Ele estar vivo e ainda por cima com ela. Tinha como não perdoá-lo depois de tudo?

– Vamos esquecer o passado... e construir nosso futuro! – disse ela, com a boca encostada ao peito coberto pela típica blusa com os símbolos do baralho estampados.

– ...mas está consciente que... ainda teremos muitos desafios pela frente. Ainda sou um homem cheio de caprichos e desejos... e de defeitos. – ele sempre dizia isso, testando a mulher que amava. E vê-la desligar-se de tudo para viver uma vida romântica como um cara como ele... dava a mesma sensação de quando se ganha um presente maravilhoso.

– E eu sou perfeita, por acaso? – ela desencostou apenas a cabeça para olhá-lo.

– Sim, você é perfeita demais... Naomi. – disse ele, acariciando o nariz da parceira da base até a ponta. Aquela unha pontuda fez Naomi ficar levemente vesga. Passava nela certa aflição, mas não medo mais.

Ambos saíram dali, abraçados como um casal que era. Mas ambos sabiam que nunca seriam um casal tão comum assim. Mas para Naomi, aquilo era o de menos.

.....................

Passaram-se bons meses. Devido à insistência de Naomi, Hisoka resolveu viver naquele apartamento com ela. Não era ruim compartilhar uma moradia com uma pessoa, ainda mais no caso Naomi. Mas foram tantos anos vivendo solitariamente... e não era tão ruim assim, quando se tinha uma vizinhança de rua meio louca e um vizinho para provocar levemente.

Naomi trabalhava em mais um livro após descartar outros que havia em planos. Ganhava bom dinheiro como escritora e como funcionária da famosa empresa de jornal de York Shin. Certo dia, uma certa empresa de livros decidiu patrociná-la, mas deveria antes sair do local atual de trabalho. Foram muitos comentários vindos dos colegas, alguns contra, alguns a favor. Naomi ganha muito bem e essa tal empresa interessada não parecia ficar tão atrás.

– Que tal arriscar? – perguntou Hisoka – Afinal, você vai continuar ganhando bem e pelo que me mostrou nesses documentos... eles parecem ser de confiança.

– É... e dar a vez para outros escritores iniciantes. Acho que farei isso.

O chefe de Naomi acatou a decisão dela sem pronunciar uma opinião sua, e ainda pediu para ela recomendações de pessoas que quisessem trabalhar ali, mesmo que fossem nas menores tarefas. Lembrou-se de Eros e foi comentar com o ruivo. Após ser notificado sobre isso, ele topou na hora e ainda quis ir pessoalmente lá. Embora gostasse de seu trabalho na boate, achou que poderia levar uma vida mais decente.

Com um visual diferente de sempre – paletó, sapatos lustrando e cabelos arrumados, bem penteados para trás e com um rabo de cavalo baixo – o rapaz foi acompanhado de Naomi, que o apresentou para o chefe. Eros foi aceito como estagiário remunerado e comemorou bastante na porta do edifício, jogando Naomi para o alto.

– Calma, Eros! Estou ficando tonta...

– Desculpa! – ele a desceu no chão – Mas eu devo muito a você, Naomizinha!

– Não falei que conseguiria? E ainda mais assim... bem arrumado.

– Humm... aquele meu outro visual espantava muito?

– Nada! Só não era apropriado para uma recomendação de emprego, não é?

– Ah, bom!

– Fora isso, pode se vestir como quiser.

Ambos chegaram à frente da entrada do edifício antigo e meio que em ruínas onde moravam, onde se separaram apenas para entrarem em seus apartamentos. Antes de entrar, Eros agradeceu beijando as mãos dela. Naomi ficou sem jeito, até porque não queria ser flagrada assim e começarem a fofocar uma situação falsa entre eles por aí. Quando Naomi entrou, tirou os sapatos altos e jogou a bolsa em cima do sofá.

– Cheguei!

Hisoka apareceu na porta da cozinha.

– Chegou a tempo. Quer dividir uma coisa de comer comigo?

– Lógico! – ela foi até ele.

O cheiro de comida quase queimando não era dos melhores, mas Naomi nada falou.

– Escuta, Naomi... aquele cara de paletó que saiu lá fora mais cedo era aquele moleque?

– ...era. – comentou com um rápido riso.

Hisoka fez uma careta, demonstrando certo sarcasmo em ver a diferença.

– Ele foi para uma entrevista de emprego, e eu o recomendei ao meu ex-patrão.

– Conseguiu? – ele serviu uma comida que parecia uma macarronada cheia de condimentos que, para a morena, não estava agradando muito em comer.

– Conseguiu! – comentando ela, evitando ser menos indiscreta o possível.

Hisoka terminou de montar o prato dele e sentou-se à mesa com Naomi, que tentou não se concentrar naquela comida que estava lhe dando certo receio de comer.

– Está bom? Olha que não sou tão bom em cozinhar, mas... – ele fez uma careta indecifrável reconhecendo que não estava algo sequer cheirando apetitoso. Foi o primeiro a comer e... tentou disfarçar a vontade de beber água por cima. Quando olhou Naomi, viu que ela já tinha comido.

– Está uma delícia! – disse ela.

– ...está tudo bem? Não achou temperado demais?

– Não... quero dizer, sim... mas está bom! Nossa... – comeu e repetiu a dose. Hisoka coçou o queixo e só comeu mesmo aquele prato.

Curiosamente, Naomi havia apreciado aquele excesso de tempero. Não imaginava que gostaria assim, logo de cara.

– Eu... não achei que gostaria quando senti o cheiro forte... mas... não sei... – ela falava enquanto mastigava.

– ...bem... que bom que gostou. – uma gota de suor desceu pela testa do ruivo.

Uma noite tensa para Naomi. Durante o sono noturno, teve que se levantar para botar tudo que havia comido para fora. Fez tudo discretamente, usando sua habilidade _Nen_ de ocultação própria para não acordar seu amado que parecia dormir profundamente. Após colocar boa quantidade para fora, ela respirou profundamente, tentando pegar fôlego. Nada adiantou, voltou a vomitar.

– Naomi! – a voz do outro pareceu ecoar sinistramente no banheiro, mas era somente um Hisoka preocupado e já consciente que aquilo tinha sido a comida.

Naomi limpou os cantos da boca e olhou para trás.

– Desculpa... não queria acordá-lo.

Ele foi até ela e ajudou-a a levantar, pegando-a pela cintura e segurando-a em uma das mãos.

– Naomi... eu avisei que estava muito forte o tempero. – disse o ruivo, calmamente.

– ...não imaginava que isso... aconteceria... – ela falava meio fraca, sendo guiada pelo outro até a cama, onde se sentou. Estava meio envergonhada também, perante Hisoka. Ele sentou-se ao lado dela, ainda segurando-a pela mão, afastando a longa franja que caía nos olhos de sua mulher.

– Mas não foi isso... – e Naomi continuou a justificar, desculpando-o pela aquela gororoba – é que depois... comi mais algumas coisas já com a barriga cheia.

– Comilona! – disse ele, beijando-a a mão – é melhor que descanse. Amanhã, se quiser, posso leva-la ao médico.

– Exagero... – Naomi afirmou, sacudindo a mão livre negativamente – isso passa. É só fazer um chá de boldo ou erva doce... ou camomila... que passa. Eu vou lá fazer!

Naomi se levantou mas o ruivo a pôs deitada que nem uma criança.

– Fica aí!

– Vai querer fazer o chá?

Hisoka ficou em silêncio, tinha medo de fazer outra besteira. Nada sabia sobre chás e estava com medo de dar alguma coisa que piorasse o enjoo dela.

– Fica aí, sei o que vou fazer!

– O que vai fazer?

Foi até a cozinha e encheu copo de água, retornando a Naomi.

– Beba água limpa. Vou trazer outro copo, vai bebendo aí!

– Mas... e se eu ficar enjoada de novo?

– Você põe para fora. É seu corpo se repurificado depois de tanta coisa ingerida.

– ...tudo bem. – e obedeceu ao ruivo, que acabou trazendo uns três copos no total. Naomi não sentiu mais nada e resolveu dormir novamente.

– Viu só? E eu não sou de adoecer fácil! – afirmou ela antes de (tentar) pegar no sono.

Quando tudo parecia voltar ao normal, eis que algo preocupa ambos: ao levantar-se da cama, outra seção de vômitos e ainda uma zonzeira que a fez sentar-se automaticamente no chão ao sentir que desmaiaria.

– Você ainda não está bem! – disse o ruivo.

– Bem... eu só não entendi essa... tontura. – disse ela, passando a mão na testa que parecia arder. Será que Hisoka havia colocado algo tóxico na comida sem saber?

Inconscientemente, Naomi havia pensado em uma coisa. Mas estava óbvio que era uma suposta intoxicação. Justo quando tudo na vida estava dando certo, iria morrer?

Assim como havia dito, e como tinha certos privilégios como um Hunter, Hisoka a levou no hospital mais famoso e bem eficiente de York Shin. Naomi nunca havia entrado em um hospital por necessidade própria – não que se lembrasse. Sim, ela já tinha estado internada, quando Eros a socorreu da noite em que foi encontrada na rua jogada após ser estuprada pelo falecido Don, mas ela não se lembrou disso. E por causa de uma intoxicação, aquela realmente era uma primeira vez. Submeteu-se a alguns exames, que foram longos a ponto de durarem quase duas horas. A médica que havia atendido Naomi veio de sua sala até Hisoka, que estava de costas a porta do consultório desta.

– Com licença, o senhor está acompanhando essa moça que estava com intoxicação?

– Sim, sou eu. – ele deu atenção à médica, uma mulher bem baixinha, até mais baixa que Naomi, corpulenta e de fisionomia empática.

– Nós temos uma notícia boa. Ela não está com nenhuma intoxicação e está fora de perigo!

– Isso é bom ♥

– Mas... – ela alongou bem a única vogal da palavra.

Hisoka olhou-a desconfiado.

– ...mas o quê?

– Ela tem que estar sob nossa supervisão. A saúde dela se encontra bem sensível... até mesmo porque está esperando um bebê.

– ...quê?

– Sim, ela está quase no segundo mês! Não sei como só agora, por causa de um enjoo causado por uma comida extremamente condimentada, pudemos descobrir isso. Bom, foi o que ela falou. Disse que não havia sentido sequer uma dor, um enjoo ou outra reação... a pressão dela foi o que mais me preocupou, abaixou bem. Mas isso está sendo por causa da evolução do feto dentro do corpo dela.

Hisoka ouvia tudo sem saber como reagir. A primeira coisa que pensou foi em seu _Bungee Gum_ usado como uma camisinha. Sempre foi cuidadoso até mesmo nesses últimos meses. Eles ainda não planejavam ter um filho.

– Eu...

– Você é o esposo dela?

– Er, sim, sou. – respondeu quase gaguejando.

– Meus parabéns! E daqui a um mês, já poderemos fazer o exame do sexo do bebê! – a medicazinha esticou o braço para bater amistosamente no braço do ruivo.

– Er...

– Ah! Ela ainda não sabe, pois está dormindo por causa do sedativo, fizemos uma ultrassonografia longa e completa dela toda. Quer você contar para ela?

– Hmm... bom, por mim tudo bem! – afirmou coçando a parte detrás do pescoço.

Contar para a própria ainda por cima? Bom, ele seria o pai. Nada demais. Mas estava tão surpreso com aquela notícia que nem sabia como falar para ela.

– Aqui estão os exames. – a médica entregou um envelope grande para ele, que recebeu – Ela vai acordar daqui a alguns minutos, se quiser pode entrar!

Ele entrou silencioso e já deparou com Naomi acordada, deitada no leito com uma fisionomia melhor.

– Hisoka...

– Oi...

– Vou deixa-los a sós, com licença. – disse a médica, saindo.

Naomi notou um semblante indiferente no ruivo. Olhou para o envelope nas mãos dele, imaginando que fossem seus exames.

– ...eu achei que morreria... mas é bom poder acordar e vê-lo... o que são esses exames?

– ...são seus, Naomi. Vamos abri-lo juntos, agora.

– Claro!

Ele decidiu nada falar. Sentando-se ao lado dela na maca, faria de conta que saberia do resultado junto com ela. Naomi acariciou o rosto pálido do amado e observou-lhe o semblante.

– Parece preocupado... é algo grave?

– Não! Nada disso... acho que é medo de abrir esse envelope e...

– Vai dar tudo certo! Vamos, abra-o.

Ele fez o que ela lhe disse e folheou os exames. Foi dando as folhas que havia verificado. Viu a folha do exame de urina e as indicações escritas. Deu para ela esta mesma folha. Naomi leu. Um sorriso brotou nos lábios dela. Lembrou-se de quando pediu um filho a ele quando achou que ele não retornaria mais.

– Hisoka... aqui fala que... estou grávida, é isso?

– Parece que sim. – ele pôs um sorriso discreto na própria cara, mas voltou a ficar sério ao querer explicar uma coisa – Mas... sabe que fui cuidadoso... eu não quis fazer isso de propósito...

Naomi se moveu no leito para abraça-lo bem forte. Hisoka soltou as outras duas folhas que ainda não tinha lido e sentiu aquele abraço sem envolver seus braços nela, por cinco segundos. Logo, acolheu-a em seus braços fortes.

– Eu estou muito feliz com isso! – Naomi estava se emocionando aos poucos e deixou mesmo as lágrimas descerem pelos olhos. Isso aliviava Hisoka, que ainda temia por uma reação negativa da Naomi.

– Não está... zangada por eu ter sido descuidado?

– Mas como ficaria? Eu queria mesmo que isso acontecesse... – saiu do abraço para olhá-lo nos olhos – você... não está feliz com isso?

– Estou... mas... eu não havia planejado nada assim... não agora.

Naomi se empatizou com a reação dele. Parecia que os homens eram os mais surpresos e inexperientes quando descobriam a paternidade.

– Tudo bem... vamos ter esse filho. Não vai faltar nada para ele.

– Não... – curvou-se para beijá-la nos lábios brevemente – nada faltará.

.....................

Naomi resolveu nada comentar com outra pessoa sobre a gravidez até completar o terceiro mês. No caminho do hospital para a casa, havia falado em demasia sobre o bebê e que tinha alguns planos envolvendo o futuro filho. Hisoka ia concordando e até compartilhou algumas coisas que queria para o filho. Voltou a focar o cuidado que ela deveria ter durante os meses de gravidez.

Em relação ao gato, nada mudaria. Kuro obviamente já era como um “irmão mais velho” para o pequeno que estava chegando, como dizia Naomi. A partir daquele dia, Hisoka decidiu encomendar refeições ou deixar a própria fazer, desde que não se esforçasse muito. Durante a madrugada, o ruivo não conseguiu dormir. Estava inquieto dentro daquele quarto e resolveu sair dali. Tinha ido até a entrada do edifício e ficou ali na grade da porta, observando a rua deserta. De repente, uma luz brilhou forte em suas vistas, fazendo sair dos pensamentos e olhar para a moto que se aproximava. Eros chegava do trabalho no clube.

Eros desmontou da moto e tirou o capacete, revelando seu cabelo ruivo e assanhado de sempre. Hisoka quase riu, lembrando-se de como havia visto o homem naquele dia em que foi tentar um novo emprego.

– O que faz aí sozinho? – perguntou Eros, em frente à porta.

– Tentando chamar o sono... – disse o ruivo mais velho, olhando para a moto do outro.

– E a Naomi, como está?

– Agora, dormindo.

– Humm... bom, será que posso entrar?

–  _Pardon_. – Hisoka saiu da frente do portão, deixando Eros entrar. Antes de permiti-lo entrar em casa, Hisoka o chamou.

– ...ei!

– Hum? O que foi? – Eros se virou para lhe dar atenção.

– Posso perguntar algumas coisas a você?


	45. O Começo de Uma Nova Jornada - XIV

– O quê?! – Eros reagiu surpreso, quase se levantando do sofá meio desgastado de sua sala.

– Pois é... – Hisoka, sentado numa cadeira à frente dele.

– Mas... devo lembrar que, quando tivemos aquela vez... eu estava protegido. – o ruivo mais jovem se lembrou da tal despedida de solteiro.

– Eu sei, eu sei... – Hisoka comentou rindo brevemente – até porque isso foi bem mais de dois meses... ainda se lembra? – deixou a pergunta sair com leve tom de provocação.

– Bom, afinal para que veio aqui? – Eros cortou aquele clima de provocação.

– Eu... na verdade... queria um conselho... ou uma opinião.

– Sobre?

– ...o que você faria se descobrisse que uma pessoa estivesse gerando um filho seu?

– Sendo a Naomizinha, então... tudo que tem a fazer é simplesmente acolhê-la e nunca mais deixa-la esperando. – ele disse, esfregando as mãos nas coxas como um comportamento meio nervoso.

– Não a deixarei mais... já cumpri meus propósitos e agora quero viver com ela em paz. – disse o ruivo mais velho, cruzando as pernas.

– Eu... estou surpreso em vê-los tão apressados em ter um filho.

– Na verdade isso nem estava nos planos... aconteceu acidentalmente.

– É?

– Sim. – puxou uma carta de baralho no ar, de uma forma ilusionista, e começou a brincar com ela entre os dedos. Eros observou aquilo tranquilamente.

– Bom... foi só para isso que veio? – disse o outro – Mas antes, vamos celebrar esse momento, vou pegar uma bebidinha! – levantou-se indo até um dos armários do local e pegando uma garrafa, dando para Hisoka – Vou buscar os copos.

– Tudo bem... – concordou ele, esperando.

Logo ao voltar, Eros dispôs os dois copos comuns para Hisoka colocar a bebida.

– Não repara... no momento, não tenho taças.

– Não há problema! – Hisoka abriu a garrafa e colocou em ambos os copos. Brindaram.

– Pela Naomi e pelo bebê! – e Eros sorveu a bebida.

– E por mim também, não é? – disse Hisoka, de forma brincalhona.

– Claro, claro...

– ...parece que vai abandonar sua vida de _stripper_ , não é?

– ...como sabe? – o rapaz curvou o canto de um dos olhos.

– Fui informado. Mas parece que está habituado nessa vida há bom tempo, e isso não foi contado por ela.

– Sim... tenho amigos importantes para mim ali... e boas lembranças também.

– Entendo... mas seja o que for, faça a escolha mais útil para você.

Concordando, Eros brindou o copo dele novamente ao do mágico.

.....................

Os meses se passavam rapidamente. Naomi não notava um crescimento rápido da barriga que ela achava que seria enorme logo após o quarto mês. Tinha uma saúde delicada durante essa primeira gravidez e temia muito em perder o filho. Agora, trabalhava autônoma, sem precisar ir a um local de trabalho – embora fosse escritora de uma editora. O livro em qual trabalhava estava abandonado. Não tinha muito ânimo em escrever, pois só conseguia pensar no filho.

Hisoka não saia muito de casa e estava se sentindo entediadíssimo. Não se sentia uma criatura para esse tipo de vida. Sem uma aventura, ficava nervoso – porém guardava para si. Com Naomi, não demonstrava nenhum tipo de frustração. Até gostava de ficar com ela e ver todos os dias aquela barriga que ainda não tinha formato de gravidez. Ele tinha um misto de ansiedade e frustração, o que o deixava louco por dentro.

Certa noite, enquanto estava à janela observando o céu negro e parcialmente nublado, teve uma crise súbita. Esfregava as mãos em seu rosto seguidamente. Respirou profundamente.

– Preciso... fazer alguma coisa. – sussurrou baixinho para si.

Sua aura estava sendo emitida inconscientemente, mas Hisoka tinha autocontrole. Olhou para Naomi, adormecida, virando-se automaticamente para o outro lado do corpo. Ele saiu dali, da janela, como se fugisse dali. Ele sentiu que precisava sair dali antes que a própria acordasse. Naomi poderia pressentir a aura assassina dele e isso não seria bom para ela.

Nas ruas desertas de York Shin, uma pessoa louca procurava por uma presa para descontar toda sua tensão de matar. Hisoka. Aquilo não era novidade. Era algo que ele não conseguia controlar totalmente. Implicava até em sua excitação sexual. Avistando no fundo de um beco silencioso, um vulto que parecia um casal. Aproximou-se sorrateiramente.

Um homem aparentemente gordo e enorme parecia violentar uma mulher que gritava e aparentemente chorava, naquele beco escuro e deserto. Crimes como esse eram comuns em York Shin. Hisoka olhou aquilo. Sentiu seu impulso de matar por instinto virar em raiva, ao imaginar que Naomi havia passado por aquilo. Era horrível toda aquela tensão que sentia e precisava aliviar-se ali da costumeira maneira que fazia.

E o tal continuou penetrando-se loucamente e pulsante entre as pernas forçadamente abertas da pobre moça. No momento em que gozava intensamente, algo lhe perfurou o peito. O homem gordo parou, atingindo o clímax e sentindo um peso horrível no peito. A mulher, ainda com o pênis do homem dentro de si, havia parado ao perceber a expressão daquele que a estuprava. Hisoka puxou o corpo para trás e terminou de finalizá-lo mortalmente ferindo o pescoço profundamente. O tal caiu de barriga para cima, com a camisa desbotada e os órgãos sexuais para fora da calça desbotada. A moça olhava tudo assustada. Hisoka olhou para esta, nua, e viu a área genital exposta e úmida pelo gozo dele. O ruivo aproximou-se mais do corpo, ainda olhando para ela.

– Vou vinga-la. – ele disse, com a voz meio alterada, parecendo excitado.

Ele pôs-se em cima do corpo de sua vítima, olhando para ela. Começou a se despir, fazendo com que a outra se congelasse, não preparada para mais um ataque como aquele. Mas sem sair de cima do corpo gordo, o assassino ruivo agachou-se e começou a se masturbar ali, ainda olhando para a tal mulher, de cima para baixo. E esta, boquiaberta, teve os olhos presos diante de belo corpo à sua frente. Hisoka mirou o membro sexual em direção ao rosto do cadáver e esfregava com mais força a mão fechada em torno do seu membro rijo, avermelhado e cheio de sangue.

De repente, a mulher violentava parecia se acalmar ainda paralisada de medo pelo pior que poderia acontecer. Mas ele seguiu masturbando-se nervoso em direção ao rosto do homem, até que arfou o peito e jogou a cabeça para trás, gozando intensamente e fez questão de sujar o rosto daquele porco que havia obrigado a pobre mulher a ter relações com ele. Aquilo fez a mulher gozar por conta própria, mesmo depois de ter sofrido o impacto da dor de ser violentada com brutalidade. Nem esta entendia o que acontecia, apenas cerrou os olhos ao assistir aquele corpo nu e pálido gozando intensamente contra a cara do seu agressor.

Ao acabar, Hisoka se levantou, soltando seu membro ainda pouco ereto. Voltou a olhá-la, sorrindo maliciosamente. Após segundos, saiu de cima do corpo e pegou as suas roupas e, sem vesti-las ainda, desapareceu dali misteriosamente.

– Ei... mas... ah! – a mulher tentou se levantar mas caiu de bruços no chão.

Passaram-se minutos. Ainda sob o sono profundo, Naomi sentia-se incomodada. Seu ventre parecia pesar e causar certa dor. De repente, acordou suada.

– Ah... que dor.... preciso tomar alguma coisa... – zonza e levantando-se devagar, Naomi decidiu ir até a cozinha. Percebeu que Hisoka não estava ali, mas não se preocupou com isso. Quando chegou até a cozinha, viu este sentado em uma das cadeiras, bebendo água.

– Está aí acordado?

– Sim. – ele havia voltado logo para casa. Naomi observou que ele estava suado e tinha certo cheiro de sangue, mas estava preocupada com o desconforto que sentia.

– Vim pegar um pouco de água, não me sinto bem.

– O que houve?

– Acordei com um peso dentro de mim.

– Peso? ...será que nosso garoto está crescendo?

– Ah... – Naomi respondeu com certo alívio – mas vou beber um pouco d’água. Ainda não me sinto bem. Sinto cheiro de sangue...

Hisoka riu baixinho. “Eu deveria ter me banhado antes...” pensou ele, calado.

– Deixa, Naomi, vá até sua cama. – ordenou gentilmente, indo até a geladeira para ela.

– Você leva a água para mim?

– Levo, levo.

– Tudo bem. – ela se retirou da cozinha, não antes de tropeçar no Kuro que estava na porta da cozinha. Havia seguido sua dona até a cozinha quando esta apareceu na sala – Ah, Kuro! Desculpa...

E o gato voltou a segui-la quando Naomi voltou para o quarto.

Rapidamente, Hisoka deixou a ducha limpar seu corpo e foi até ela, desnudo da cintura para cima, levando água e alguma coisa para comer. Naomi sorriu ao vê-lo trazer as coisas para ela na cama.

– Onde esteve?

– Por aí... eu tive um pesadelo. Precisei me levantar.

– Hum... – sem intenção de pensar nos fatos, a morena analisou certos pontos, como o cheiro de sangue nele ao encontra-lo na cozinha. Será que... havia matado alguém para se aliviar? Ela sabia que Hisoka tinha disso. Mas já não se apavorava tanto como antes, visto que sua proteção e confiança eram garantidas por ele. Contudo, ela não apreciava esse tipo de comportamento. Sem querer irritá-lo, parou de perguntar sobre sua ausência e ficou conversando outros assuntos aleatórios enquanto fazia aquele breve lanche. O ruivo a observava, pousando a mão em seu ventre de repente. Parecia um pouco maior que algumas horas antes de tê-la deixado na cama.

– Então ele está crescendo... ♥

.....................

E estava crescendo mesmo. Agora, Naomi ganhava mais formas de uma gestante, mas não estava tão enorme. Estava uma grávida de aproximadamente oito meses, apetitosa aos olhos do ruivo. Seios pouco maiores, mais inchados e quadris mais largos. As coxas pareciam pouco maiores e mais roliças. Estava louco para possuí-la, mas tinha receio em machuca-la. A médica que a acompanhava já tinha deixado que pudessem ter relações – desde que ela estivesse de bom humor -, porém deveria tudo ser em um ritmo mais calmo. Mas Hisoka hesitava. E como Naomi não havia mostrado nenhum comportamento que permitisse o “galanteio”, ele nada comentou.

Quando estava quase a ponto de surtar com uma de suas crises de tédio, eis que aparece uma missão como _Hunter_ : como um caçador de Lista Negra, foi convocado para uma missão cuja tarefa era caçar espiões que conspiravam contra a organização dos _Hunters_. Se não tivesse aquela oportunidade... enlouqueceria. Controlava-se para não chegar ao doce lar com cheiro do sangue de alguma vítima, como da outra vez.

– Você terá que partir de novo, não é?

– Mas será rápido! Além disso, vamos ter o mesmo contato, mesmo distantes.

– Justo agora que está perto dele... ou dela nascer?

Ambos não sabiam o sexo do bebê. Poderiam saber, mas ambos preferiram que fosse uma surpresa.

– Naomi... queria que fosse comigo... mas tem que ficar aqui em repouso. Não terá esse filho sem minha presença aqui. Prometo! – terminou dando um beijo longo na testa dela, depois ajoelhando-se para beijar e pousar a cabeça na barriga volumosa dela, coberta por um vestido de tecido meio leve. Naomi acariciava os cabelos do outro. Como era relaxante tê-lo mimando a barriga. Também estava ansiosa para chegar o bebê, mas não muito animada com essa tal missão do Hisoka.

– Então... antes de você ir... podemos “ter” mais uma vez? – pediu Naomi, olhando Hisoka ansiosa para tê-lo em sua cama sem ser para dormir.

Ele olhou para cima, fitando nos olhos castanhos e pedintes dela.

– Mas... e se eu te machucar? E a ele?

– Estou enlouquecendo, Hisoka... de ansiedade e de desejo, nesses meses todos... e ainda tenho que lidar com essa sua viagem... por favor... nem que seja devagarinho...

Ele se reergueu, sem tirar os olhos dos dela. Sem falar mais nada, pegou-a nos braços sem dificuldade alguma e a colocou no sofá, deitada. Começou a distribuir os mesmos beijos de sempre pelo corpo dela, desde o pescoço até o meio dos seios, onde enfiou o rosto e fungou bem, matando a saudade daquele corpo que estava ainda mais suculento. Naomi jogou a cabeça para trás, sentindo o rosto todo arder, rendendo-se enquanto era degustada por aquelas mãos que percorriam suas curvas que ainda estavam cobertas pelo vestido. Hisoka era daqueles que tinha uma pegada extremamente forte e tinha um perfil dominador, sem contar que era até egoísta quando se empreitava em gozar, mas naquele momento estava diferente. Mais cuidadoso e preocupado exclusivamente em fazê-la se entreter. Ele se levantou apenas para descer a calça larga do corpo, exibindo as lindas pernas masculinas e o sexo – ele praticamente nunca usava roupas de baixo. A gestante sentou-se no sofá e ficou à minha frente, desabotoando o decote do vestido e acariciando os seios meio inchados pela gravidez. Hisoka deu seu membro ainda meio flácido para ela aquecer e ela o fez, massageando e lambuzando-o todo com a saliva, ao abocanhá-lo.

– Nem grávida deixou de ser tão fogosa... Naomi. – comentou ele, quase rouco.

Após alguns minutos, ele tirou gentilmente seu pênis dentro da boca de sua parceira, deixando escamar um suspiro longo. Naomi posicionou-se aberta no sofá, levantando o vestido discretamente, como um convite para ele vir saciar-se dentro dela. Assim ele fez. Descendo a calcinha dela, abriu ainda mais as pernocas da outra e fitou aquela região que parecia também mais cheinha. Meteu um dos dedos dentro da vagina, vendo como ela estava. Achou mais dilatada e isso, para ele, era bom. Enquanto movia os dedos dentro, a outra gemia e suspirava jogada no sofá, enquanto instintivamente segurava com uma das mãos sua barriga. Aquilo o deixou mais assanhado. Trocou o dedo pela cabeça do seu pênis, forçando devagar para entrar na vagina da outra

– Está tudo bem? – perguntou o ruivo, assistindo seu membro socando dentro do corpo dela aos poucos.

– Sim... pode entrar mais... concordou a outra, também assistindo aquele momento.

E ele entrou mais um pouco, conseguindo se encaixar dentro daquela vagina já úmida. Naomi deu um gemido de quem estava se deliciando, apesar de ter sentido uma dorzinha leve.  E Hisoka deslizava seu membro para dentro e mais perto da saída do órgão interior dela, apertando levemente seus seios, mantinha meu corpo firme enquanto seguia enfiando mais profundamente. Naomi sentia doer um pouco, talvez por causa da sensibilidade mais aguçada da gravidez. Com isso, ela pegou uma das mãos do ruivo e levou em direção ao clitóris, onde o próprio começo a estimular com as digitais. Em poucos segundos, ambo começaram a atingir o clímax em um único momento, sincronizados, juntos. Ambos se olharam fixamente nos olhos quase sem piscar. Há quanto tempo não se fixavam assim o olhar um no outro. Parecia que ambos sentiam as mesmas sensações.

– Eu não vou demorar mais... voltarei em tempo. – disse ele, selando um longo beijo.

– “Nós” vamos esperar. – disse a outra, mencionando não só ela como o filho que esperava.


	46. O Começo de Uma Nova Jornada - XV

Deixando Naomi no dia seguinte, Hisoka partiu mais uma vez – sendo sincero que breve voltaria. Para ele, seria um momento interessante, onde poderia se aliviar sadicamente daquela vida extremamente pacata sem ela por perto. Dirigiu-se para a sede do quartel general da Associação Hunter.

Estava sendo uma missão interessante. Hisoka estava no local combatendo espiões que estavam planejando desviar documentos e roubar os mais importantes a mando de alguém que já não via desde o dia em que quase o matou: Kuroro Lucifer.

– ...então você ainda está vivo? – perguntou o moreno, vestindo-se de uma maneira diferente do que costumava vestir, com franjas grandes e visivelmente uma discreta barbicha.

– Se refere aquela pessoa que só buscava prazer na vida em lutas, sinto lhe dizer que esta já está morta. – mentiu. Não queria mais confusões com o Ryodan. Mas desconfiava que ele pudesse tomar satisfação pelas vidas as quais ceifou durante sua vingança contra Kuroro.

– Será mesmo?

– Sim ♥

– ...parece que agora estou diante de um homem pacato  que vive tranquilamente com sua esposa. – disse Kuroro, com certo sarcasmo.

– ...então, está trabalhando muito, pelo que vejo. – Hisoka cortou aquele sarcasmo com o próprio.

– Heh... sim, mas ninguém sairá tão prejudicado como o zodíaco estão dizendo. – explicou Kuroro, referindo aos doze cabeças da organização – apenas quero alguns documentos necessários para concluir uma tarefa que me foi mandada.

“Que me foi mandada? Ele está trabalhando para alguém?” pensou Hisoka. À pedido de um dos filhos do Rei Nasubi Hui Guo Rou, Kuroro estava fazendo aquela tarefa. Ele e outros Hunters que trabalhavam para cada um dos filhos do soberano do reino de Kakin.

– Nem vou levar esses documentos, já fiz cópias antes mesmo de me flagrar nessa sala. Logo, não há necessidade de me matar nem me prender por causa disso.

– Hum... assim, fico mais tranquilo... – disse cinicamente – mas... ainda assim, preciso cumprir ordens que também me foram mandadas.

– ...vai querer me impedir?

– Eu vou ter que impedir.

– Disse que agora não era mais aquele Hisoka...

– E não sou mesmo.

Imediatamente, Kuroro começou a confundir a visão do ruivo pulando em diversas áreas daquele escritório. Hisoka já conhecia bem aquela técnica e, mesmo assim, ainda teve dificuldade para localizá-lo. Olhou rapidamente em direção ao seu indicador direito, onde havia uma linha elástica de  _Nen_  que havia grudado logo nele, enquanto Kuroro explicava o que estava fazendo. Facilmente localizando-o, Hisoka o puxou e lançou para fora da janela, quebrando o vidro que a fechava. Rapidamente, o ruivo pegou o celular e conectou aos seguranças do prédio, informando que se dirigissem imediatamente ao tal lugar onde havia jogado Kuroro.

– Se Kuroro não for tão rápido, eles poderão pegar.

Em seguida, ligou para um dos doze e fez uma ligação misteriosa. Kuroro bloqueou o corpo com  _Nen_  para sobreviver à queda. Caindo em um dos pavilhões da área onde se concentrava a Organização Hunter, ele se levantou limpando o casaco esportivo de cor azul marinho.

– Esse Hisoka não tem jeito... mas o que adiantou me arremessar para cá? As cópias estão comigo...

Ao se levantar, teve uma surpresa.

– Poderia passar as cópias... sem necessitar que eu te termine perfurando? – disse um homem alto, de longos cabelos negros e olhos tão negros e grandes, que passavam temor ainda sem precisar usar nenhum poder de manipulação.

Irumi também estava trabalhando contra os tais espiões e estava em parceria ao lado de Hisoka. Kuroro usou seu  _Gyo_  e olhou seu corpo: cheio de grandes agulhas perfuradas por todo ele.

– Parece que alguém aqui está em má forma. – disse o moreno de longas madeixas, secamente.

O de cabelos curtos estava cauteloso em usar seu próprio poder  _Nen_ , visto que aquilo parecia ser uma armadilha séria.

– Essas agulhas bloqueiam seriamente seu poder. Você já deve ter sentido isso... e então? O que quer poupar? Os documentos ou sua vida?

Pela primeira vez, Kuroro sentiu certa raiva de Irumi. Até mais que do Hisoka. Já desconfiava que aquilo era uma parceria entre os dois.

Irumi estendeu sua mão pálida, grande e firme para o outro. Kuroro sabia que ele não estava mentindo. Calculou também o poder daquelas agulhas... lembrou-se da época em que estava com o  _Nen_  de Kurapika bloqueando sua liberdade de usar o próprio. Logo atrás, aparecia Hisoka, tranquilo como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Mas emanando uma energia sinistra.

– Não gosto de falhar em missões. – Kuroro começou a falar – Costumo sacrificar até minha vida para conseguir concluir uma coisa.

– A escolha é sua...  _Danchou_. – disse debochadamente a antiga alcunha que usava para com ele.

– Só que... acho que não sou o único que estou hesitando em sacrificar minha própria vida nesse momento...

– Sem rodeios... ainda tenho mais alguns a pegar... – Irumi quis cortar as palavras de Kuroro.

– Espera, Irumi... deixa ele continuar. – Hisoka pediu ao outro, fazendo sinal de parar com uma mão – Pode ser que vai falar algo importante.

– Se eu morrer aqui e agora... a paz que queria tanto dar para Naomi vai acabar por completo.

Hisoka cerrou os olhos.

– Nós acabamos te poupando pelo fim da vida de alguns de nós... mas se acabar com a “cabeça”, vai ser pior que imagina.

– Tudo pode ser evitado se entregar as cópias dos documentos. Um bem para ambos os lados, que tal? – disse o ruivo, sem nenhuma alteração na voz.

– Você está encurralado, Kuroro, lamento. Estamos aqui apenas cumprindo nossa missão como  _Hunter_.

– Parece que terei que repetir o que disse antes:  _não sou de entregar derrota em uma missão..._

Kuroro não estava em tom de brincadeira. No fundo, Hisoka lidava com um sentimento que até zombava quando encontrava nos outros: o medo de morrer. Não por si, mas por uma promessa feita a Naomi. O desejo de ver seu filho e de vê-lo crescer. Mais que nunca, não poderia abandonar definitivamente sua amada definitivamente.

– Eu ainda tenho uma carta na manga. Como sempre, principalmente quando lidou com pessoas como Hisoka. – disse Kuroro, sorrindo irônico.

– Não tenho nada a perder, Kuroro. Ela está bem mais forte e protegida que nunca, Kuroro. Tem que ver como Naomi cresceu nesse tempo todo! Posso morrer aqui, já tenho alguém que pude fazer feliz e uma geração a continuar meu sangue.

Irumi e Kuroro olharam Hisoka de forma estranha. Aquilo soou bem estranho, principalmente vindo do próprio Hisoka.

– E ela não está mais sozinha... e não sou somente eu que posso protege-la. – terminou sorrindo, confiante.

– Então, Kuroro... estou cansado disso tudo. Decida-se!– disse Irumi.

Kuroro curvou o lábio em um sorriso de quem não se dava por vencido.

– Todos nós colhemos os frutos de nossas escolhas... não é mesmo?

.....................

– Outra vez!

Mais uma sensação estranha dentro de si. Não era possível, não havia chegado a tal hora. E não podia até que ele estivesse ao seu lado. Naomi sentia como se algo vibrasse com tanta intensidade em seu ventre que poderia explodir. Não era os chutes que sentia do filho; eram seus músculos que pareciam tensos. Nesse mesmo momento, mal sabia ela que Hisoka estava diante novamente de Kuroro em uma situação arriscadíssima.

Ela resolveu se sentar na cama, em posição de lótus, e tentar meditar. Concentrou-se bem que podia ver sua aura circulando intensamente em volta de si. Havia meses que não usava seu  _Nen_  nem para aprimorá-lo. Concentrou-se, fazendo com que se acalmasse – ela nem sabia se isso servia para acalmá-la, mas resolveu tentar. Estava perto de nascer, e havia dias que Hisoka havia partido. Ele prometeu que estaria a tempo em casa. Mas Naomi tinha suas desconfianças, daquelas que a deixavam totalmente insegura e desanimada. O filho que gerava absorvia quase toda sua energia corporal, com isso deixando-a levemente sonolenta. Com isso, achava que estava conseguindo se acalmar e acalmar seu bebê, mas estava realmente desgastando muito sua energia vital.

– Parece que estou acalmando meu bebê aos pouquinhos... – disse ela, sonolenta.

Encostando-se à cabeceira da cama, ela foi aos poucos pegando no sono. O bebê dentro de si estava vigorizando com boa parte da energia dela. E enquanto isso acontecia com ele, o pai encontrava-se em um momento entre a vida e a morte.

.....................

Uma terrível explosão fez com que todos presentes no quartel general da Associação Hunter voltassem suas atenções para o tal pavilhão onde os três estavam.

– Aconteceu algo sério ali! – disse uma pequena mulher de cabelos esverdeados e de rosto similar a um cachorro.

– E irão acontecer outros casos assim! – respondeu um homem alto, de cabelos loiros e elegantemente vestido. – são nossos homens que estão contra atacando os invasores! – curvou os lábios em um sorriso aparentemente sádico.

– Sr. Pariston! Como pode dizer isso assim animadamente? Com isso, toda nossa área será destruída novamente!

– Ora, se for necessário... – respondeu este, cruzando os braços. – temos que fazer nossa parte, Srta. Cheadle!

– Vamos verificar mais próximos! – disse ela, correndo até o local.

– Vai na frente... vou depois.

Pariston se sentou em frente ao seu computador e começou a teclar, tentando obter últimas informações de segundos sobre o que aconteceu ali. Lá, estavam fazendo buscas pelos escombros.

*********************

– Todos nós colhemos os frutos de nossas escolhas... não é mesmo? – disse Kuroro, que resolveu usar seu  _Nen_  e acabar de uma vez por todas com aqueles dois, mesmo levando sua vida junto.

Hisoka previu o próximo passo dele. Foi algo muito rápido e fatal. Dois símbolos apareceram nas mãos do moreno: um Sol com um sinal positivo à esquerda e uma Lua com um sinal negativo à direita. 

Ao tocar o alvo pretendido, ele pode marcá-los com um símbolo diferente dependendo de qual mão ele usou. Quando as duas marcas se tocam, provocam uma explosão intensa. Só que ele não tocou em nenhum dos outros dois; tocou-as no chão e fez com que todas as áreas daquele pavilhão estivessem minadas, prontas para explodir em segundos.

Irumi e Hisoka olharam em volta do local onde estavam. Irumi resolveu reagir logo, fazendo com que o próprio  _Nen_  do homem de casaco azul marinho o matasse com aquele bloqueio. Mas isso não conseguiu impedir dele usar seu último ataque. Hisoka não queria fugir dali sem fazer alguma coisa. Ele poderia usar novamente seu Nen para ocultar e proteger o corpo como fez quando lutou com o Danchou na Arena Celestial, mas ele viu que se ficasse ali, não saberia se seria salvo ou não por alguém. E ele queria voltar seguro para York Shin, para Naomi.

Começaram as explosões de fora do local para dentro. Não havia muito tempo para pensar. Foi então que deixou os dois ali e resolveu sair dali rapidamente. Deixou também quem havia contatado para trabalhar junto naquela missão.

– Oi... Hisoka! – gritou Irumi.

– Ele fugiu... não imaginava ainda viver para ver isso... – Kuroro pôs a mão na testa, rindo – mas nada adiantará... viveu como um suicida e morrerá como um covarde em menos de um minuto, que nem nós.

E as explosões se intensificaram. Hisoka protegeu seu corpo com sua aura, tentando sair daquela área o mais rápido que podia, até mais que as explosões intensas. Mas uma explosão ocorreu à sua frente e não havia lados por onde poderia escapar. Mirando firmemente com seus olhos cor de âmbar a última e arriscada saída, ele se jogou contra a explosão.

“Não há saída segura por aqui... mas nada é impossível para um mágico!” pensou determinado. Por um momento, vieram  _flashes_ em sua memória. Das tragédias que vivenciou desde tão menino até a esperança de uma vida promissora com a vinda de um filho. A lembrança dela. Daquela moça raptada por ele na época em que estava no Ryodan. Daquela que o perdoou e o amou, mesmo depois de tudo que ele havia feito com ela. Daquela que havia recuperado um pouco do sentido da vida, estando perto ou longe.

Ele faria tudo agora por Naomi. Não ia arriscar-se até a morte; lutaria pela vida mesmo estanho nos braços do Ceifador.

E uma explosão maior se deu em toda a área. Incêndio em torno daquela área. Muitos  _Hunters_  vieram até lá, juntamente com bombeiros especializados. No meio de uma fumaça negra e intensa, aparecia Hisoka, detonado em diversos machucados pelo corpo. As roupas rasgadas, a pele coberta em ferimentos que pareciam ter sido feitos por estilhaços. Aparentemente, parecia que estava andando sem inconsciência. Mas estava ainda inconsciente até o momento em que parou de caminhar. Deu um suspiro longo e caiu no chão. Todos que o assistiam correram até ele. E profissionais da saúde o atenderam.

– Mas esse... é Hisoka! – disse um dos Hunters que o reconheceu.

– Ele estava conosco combatendo os espiões! – disse uma outra pessoa perto.

– Vamos fazer uma perícia rapidamente nesse local! – Cheadle apareceu entre os presentes e deu a seguinte ordem.

*********************

Enquanto isso, Pariston estava à janela de seu escritório, observando por ali o tumulto longínquo. Sempre com um sorriso safado no rosto. No fundo apreciava daqueles conflitos. Fazia tempo que não via aquele local explodir com suscetíveis ataques e invasões.

.....................

Dia seguinte. Naomi resolveu ligar para aquele celular que apenas usava para comunicar-se com Hisoka, mas estava fora de sinal. Coçou a cabeça preocupada. Estava numa fase onde sua saúde estava mais sensível. Com a mão na barriga onde o pequeno ser se movia, ela deixou o  _smartphone_  em cima da mesa de jantar e foi beber água. De repente, a campainha soa, fazendo com que ela quase se engasgasse com a água.

– Já vai! – avisou enquanto limpava o rosto e foi até a porta abrir. – Eros? Oi!

– Oi, Naomi... eu... não atrapalhei em nada aí, atrapalhei?

– Não, que isso! Não quer entrar?

– Eu... acho melhor entrar mesmo... – disse o homem de mais de dois metros, entrando no apartamento da morena com um jornal na mão.

– É algo serio que quer falar?

– ...sim, Naomi.

– Entra, senta aí. Quer um pouco d’água?

– Não, não... deixa eu te mostrar isso. Eu preciso, embora seja muito arriscado. – ele pegou Naomi pela mão e a guiou até o sofá. Kuro, que estava em cima, pulou para o chão.

– ...o que é?

– Bom... é que apareceu esse notícia no jornal, hoje... e... acho que você deve saber de qualquer jeito.

Naomi pegou o jornal que Eros lhe ofereceu. Ele ajudou a folhear até a tal página que queria mostrar. Falava sobre o ataque a sede da Associação Hunter e do acidente que dizimou muitos de “nossos heróis”. Ela foi lendo calmamente – mas não tranquila por dentro – até chegar à lista de injuriados pela intensa explosão. Um nome ela reconheceu logo antes de chegar aos últimos nomes escritos. “Hisoka Morou”.

– Que?

– Esse... não é aquela cara?

– Hisoka... ele... está...?

– Bom, está dizendo aqui que estão na lista dos gravemente feridos.

– Eu tenho que ir até lá! – ela se levantou subitamente, assim como voltou a sentar ao sentir o desconforto da barriga pesar em sua bacia.

– Mas como? Você precisa estar descansando! Eu vou até lá... para ver se posso ter contato com ele.

– Não... não me deixa sozinha! Por favor! – ela segurou Eros pela gola da camiseta entreaberta.

– Tudo bem, tudo bem! Vou ficar aqui!

– Nós vamos até lá!

– Mas não dá, Naomi! E como vão ficar vocês dois aí? – o ruivo referia-se a ela e o bebê.

– Eu ainda tenho forças... eu preciso vê-lo... – disse aos pratos.

Ele a abraçou.

– Acalme-se, Naomizinha...

– Eu preciso vê-lo... nem que seja a última vez!

– Não, ele não vai morrer! – Eros tentava acalmá-la, embora desconfiasse que, pela notícia e pelo homem que havia conhecido, era bem provável que ele tenha se arriscado até a morte.

– Ele me... prometeu... que...

– Ele está bem, por isso quero saber onde fica esse local, para eu poder ir lá! – terminou de falar beijando brevemente a nuca da morena.

Naomi estava imaginando o pior e isso a enfraquecia por dentro.

– Vamos para a cama! Vou deixar você deitada lá, vem! – ele a pegou nos braços e a levou para a cama. O gato seguiu ambos. Deixando Naomi deitada na cama, Eros pediu permissão para pesquisar no computador dela sobre mais detalhes e como poderia chegar lá. Com a permissão dela, ele ainda pode se atualizar mais das notícias. E o mais curioso: Assim como alguns outros  _Hunters_  que trabalhavam para a organização foram considerados “heróis”, Hisoka também estava sendo considerado um. “Será que... ele está para morrer? Essa não, pobre Naomi!” pensava o ruivo, tentando saber como chegava até aquela base.

– Somente Hunters tem permissão para entrar no local. – Eros leu a informação descoberta.

– ...mas precisamos resgatá-lo!

– Eu posso ver como ele está nem que seja por fora... mas e você, Naomi?

– ...eu queria vê-lo!

– ...você tem autorização médica para fazer longa viagem? Seja sincera!

– ...ela (a médica) sequer mencionou nada sobre isso. Mas  Hisoka me levou a esse hospital, onde fiquei fazendo todos os exames. – ela abriu a gaveta e pegou uns papéis, e deu para Eros.

– ...nossa, esse é dos hospitais mais caros! Esse Hisoka deve ser um bom herdeiro, não é?

– Ele é apenas um Hunter... e tem privilégios em diversos lugares. Acho que já te falei sobre, não? 95% de todas as instalações públicas podem ser utilizadas sem nenhum custo pelos  _Hunters_. Além disso, todos esses serviços são prestados em primeira classe, isso sem contar outros privilégios em outros setores.

– Bom, isso significa que ele cuidou de você mesmo! – ele sorriu, lendo aquelas receitas.

– Sim...

– Olha... ele pode ser transferido para esse mesmo hospital, que é ainda na nossa cidade!

– Alguém tem que requisitar essa transferência!

– Eu vou! Vai ser rápido e breve vamos ter o Hisoka por perto!

– Ah... – Naomi fechou os olhos. Não se sentia muito firme e também não queria insistir. No fundo, Eros estava certo. Somente ele poderia se arriscar. Mas ela queria ir junto. Queria estar perto do amado hospitalizado. Mas a determinação era mais forte que ela. Mas como convencer Eros?

.....................

Vestido de paletó e bem arrumado – porém com os mesmos cabelos meio desarrumados, Eros se aproximava do local destinado em sua moto, sem correr muito. E na garupa, vinha a teimosa Naomi, segurando-se firmemente no corpo do outro, muito ansiosa e aflita por causa do seu amado que estava em situação de risco. Ao estacionar a moto na calçada em frente a grande escadaria da Associação Hunter, Eros saiu primeiro e depois ajudou a outra descer. Ao caminharem em direção à entrada, veio um homem que parecia segurança ao encontro deles.

– Não é permitido o estacionamento de veículos nesta calçada!

– Depois resolvemos isso! – Eros puxou Naomi pela mão e ignoraram o segurança, que estava a ponto de escandalizar. Chegaram até a recepção, entrando sem se importar se podiam ou não entrar.

– Com licença, aqui estão internados as vítimas desse ataque a Associação Hunter? – Eros perguntou a uma das recepcionistas.

– E quem são vocês?

– Somos... parentes de um dos Hunters que estão sendo cuidados no hospital daqui! – Eros deu a desculpas.

– Parentes? ...não me lembro de aparecerem parentes por aqui, vocês são os primeiros!

– Eu... sou a mulher de um deles, e estou grávida! – Naomi tomou a frente do ruivo alto e se apresentou, dando destaque a barriga grande.

Esta ficou sem palavras por alguns segundos, até retomar a palavra.

– Desculpem-me... mas aqui, só pessoas autorizadas podem entrar. Vocês tem alguma autorização? São  _Hunters_?

– E... – Eros não sabia se mentia ou não.

– Não somos Hunters e nem temos autorização, mas estamos falando a verdade e queremos saber se um chamado Hisoka Morou está aqui! – Naomi foi direta.

Aproximava-se Pariston, que circulava pelo local que estava agitado, por conta do hospital particular deles estar lotado de outros acidentados. Após este no qual Hisoka se acidentou, tiveram outros ataques vindos de outros espiões que se aproveitaram desse momento.

– Com licença... posso saber o que acontece aqui?

– O... senhor trabalha aqui? – perguntou Eros.

– Digamos que seja um trabalho, mesmo. – respondeu sorrindo e olhou surpreso para a figura de Naomi – ora... vocês são figuras novas por aqui.

Naomi explicou brevemente quem era e o que fazia ali.

– Oh! É mesmo? Parece que está falando a verdade! Vamos, entrem!

– Mas... e a regra, Sr. Presidente?

– A regra é que eu sou o presidente! – Pariston piscou para a recepcionista e, acolhendo Naomi segurando-a pelos ombros, foi fazendo ambos entrarem. Eros se controlava para não tirá-la a força do braço daquele loiro de jeito dissimulado, mas continha-se – afinal ele não estava sendo tão irritante e ambos tinham a oportunidade “ilegal” de estarem ali.

– Sim, esse Hisoka eu conheço bem... é um Hunter de Lista Negra, foi bem heroico em acabar com um dos espiões, que por ironia do destino também era um de nós!

– Mas ele está fora de perigo?

– Bom, não sei te informar esses dados que só nossos médicos podem informar... mas quer alguma coisa? Chá, café, biscoitos?

– Estou sem fome... quero apenas poder vê-lo!

– E você, meu rapaz? – virou-se para Eros, que estava quase o encarando de má forma e mudou subitamente a feição mal humorada para uma mais amistosa.

– Eu... também não tenho fome!

– Será que podem me esperar em meu escritório? Verei o que posso fazer por vocês dois.

Ao andar pelo imenso pátio, os dois ficaram horrorizados com a destruição de um lugar tão bem estruturado. Parecia um país só para  _Hunters_.

Da boca de Pariston, as informações jamais esperadas circulavam: um Hunter considerado marginal tinha uma mulher e um filho para chegar. O que Hisoka queria tanto proteger e guardar, visto que ambos pudessem ser perseguidos por causa da má fama dele. Mas o que Hisoka não sabia era que sua fama por ali estava mudada. Mas tratando-se principalmente de Pariston, todo cuidado era pouco.

Hisoka se encontrava em uma área restrita, de terapia intensiva. Claramente ele não poderia ser transferido para lugar algum, não tinha forças para isso. Porém, uma coisa intrigava os médicos: a resistência corporal de Hisoka. Cheadle, como a chefe daquela unidade onde cuidavam e tratavam dos Hunters, também se impressionou com isso.

Enquanto isso, no salão onde reuniam-se os zodíacos para debaterem diversos assuntos...

– Ele ainda é um criminoso, apesar de ter sido útil em seu trabalho! – comentou um homem magro, de altura média com aparência e feições que lembravam um tigre, chamado Kanzai.

– Nem sei como ele aceitou esse trabalho! Ele sempre recusou todos... – acrescentou Saiyu, outro membro do zodíaco que tinha aspecto similar a de um macaco.

– Bom, mas no momento, ele é um dos mais consideráveis membros de nossa associação. Lembrem-se disso! – disse Pariston, animadamente. Logo, mudou o ânimo ao se lembrar de algo – ah, falando em recusas, Ging não apareceu ainda e nem nos auxiliou em nada!

– Hunf! Como sempre! – concluiu Kanzai, resmungando.

– Mas, então?

– Mas, então, o quê? – perguntou os outros dois.

– O que me sugerem em relação ao que contei para vós? Ou não prestaram atenção direito no que falei? – Pariston deixou visível uma veia grossa um pouco abaixo de sua testa, ao lado direito.

– Não precisa reclamar, entendi tudo. E isso não é lá um bom sinal... se é filho de quem é, deveríamos ter cautela, não acham? – opinou Kanzai.

– ...essa é a nossa pauta de agora. – concluiu o loiro, sorrindo enquanto ajeitava a própria gravata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fiz uma enquete onde vcs que estão acompanhando a fic possam escolher o sexo do bebê, link da votação aqui! twitter.com/lie_nathy/status/830374954633936896 ^^


	47. O Começo de Uma Nova Jornada - XVI

– É exatamente isso que estou falando. Não queremos que gente dessa laia se multiplique entre nós. – disse Pariston – Embora essa garota aí fora não seja nenhuma ameaça, mas...

– Não acho que possa ser no futuro alguém tão perigoso como Hisoka. – opinou Saiyu.

– Realmente, pode ser pior! – adicionou Kanzai, com sarcasmo.

– Bem observado. Vejam esse filho do Ging... breve nos trará problemas, principalmente se for igualzinho a Ging. – disse Pariston, coçando a ponta do próprio nariz.

– O rato de nossa organização... – bufou Kanzai.

– Mas não estou sugerindo nada sério... ainda... até porque estamos cheios de problemas com essa caçada que tivemos.

– Seria bom que esse Hisoka fosse embora logo! – Kanzai disse friamente.

– ...então seria um problema a menos... mas teremos outro! – acrescentou Saiyu.

.....................

Naomi e Eros foram conduzidos à área onde estavam sendo tratados rigorosamente os acidentados durante a explosão no lugar. Mas não puderam entrar. A própria Cheadle veio até Naomi e começou a conversar brevemente com ela, mas tentando saber quem era ela e por que fazia questão de ver Hisoka. Sem nenhuma vergonha, a morena disse que era ligada ao _Hunter_ de Lista Negra e que estava esperando um filho dele. E Naomi sentia uma felicidade interna em poder falar para todos os cantos que esperava um filho do homem que amava. Cheadle analisou secretamente a aura de Naomi, reconhecendo uma usuária de _Nen_.

– Realmente, essa notícia nos surpreende... tratando-se de uma pessoa que nunca vimos nada sobre a vida particular. – comentou Cheadle, ajeitando os óculos.

– Será que posso ficar aqui? Não vou conseguir acompanhar longe dele, vim de York Shin.

– Nossa... veio até aqui e ainda de moto... nesse estado?

– Tentei convencê-la, Srta. ...

– Cheadle.

– Srta. Cheadle, tentei convencê-la de não vir, mas não teve jeito! – Eros sacudia a cabeça, olhando para Naomi.

– Realmente... se fosse só você, talvez não nos convenceríamos. – disse a pequena _Hunter_ , diante do homenzarrão.

– Viu só? – disse Naomi, sorrindo sarcasticamente para o ruivo.

– Mas por favor, Srta. Naomi... queira ficar na nossa recepção. Lá, ficará mais confortável. Breve, virá o Dr. Leorio que fará um check-up no nosso paciente e te dirá como ele realmente está.

– Mas... você o viu também... não está tratando ele também?

– Sim, Srta. Naomi... mas desde que o colocaram na câmara segura, não pude vê-lo mais diretamente... mas o estado dele é bem cauteloso.

Naomi suspirou fundo ao ouvir as palavras do cachorro do zodíaco.

Passaram-se dois dias. Naomi pode ficar ao lado de Eros na recepção, onde podia comer e dormir tranquilamente no enorme sofá local.

– Nossa... essa vida de _Hunter_ me interessa. – comentou Eros, espreguiçando-se no sofá.

– ...gostaria de se tornar um?

– Por que não?

– Dizem que é uma missão árdua.

– Mas eu gosto de riscos... cairia perfeito para mim!

– Já chegou esse tal Dr. Leorio e nada foi informado desde que chegamos! – disse ela, se levantando do sofá e se sentando novamente sem querer, ao sentir algo na coluna.

– Que foi, Naomi? – Eros se ergueu ainda sentado no sofá.

– Nada... só um peso aqui atrás... – com as mãos nas costas, Naomi respirou profundamente e repetiu isso por algumas vezes.

– Deve ter sido o sofá. Deveria estar em uma cama. Ah, por que não pedimos antes?! – ele coçou os cabeços já assanhados – poderiam te ceder um quarto vazio!

– Verdade...

Outra pressão na coluna. Naomi não disfarçou a expressão facial. Eros notou e achou que algo de “diferente” poderia acontecer ali mesmo e resolveu agir.

– Vou chamar alguém e explicar o que está havendo. Fica aí quietinha!

– Eros! Onde Vai?

– Volto já!

Em menos de trinta segundos, vieram umas duas enfermeiras junto com Eros e puseram Naomi numa cadeira de rodas. “Será que ele vem agora?” pensou Naomi. Não era o momento ainda. Bem, era. Já poderia nascer a qualquer momento, mas a situação em que se encontrava... não era a melhor para ter seu bebê. Naomi queria ter seu filho ao lado de um Hisoka sadio, não do jeito que se encontrava. Sequer lhe informaram como estava o quadro clínico dele, que estava em uma câmara respirando com ajuda de aparelhos, todo machucado. Estava desnudo, por baixo de grossos lençóis que também ajudavam na restauração e conservação da pele.

Em um dos quartos vazios do hospital, Naomi foi cuidadosamente colocada sobre uma bem equipada cama de rodas. As enfermeiras mediram a pressão e fizeram outras avaliações. Naomi sentiu mais uma vez o bebê se mexer, o que a fazia sorrir. “Hisoka, estamos tão próximos e você nem sabe...” pensou a morena, acariciando o ventre roliço. Eros apreciava calado aquele momento em que via Naomi perto de dar a luz, mesmo a criança não sendo sua. Sempre ouviu falar de maternidade, mas nunca teve contato tão próximo de uma mulher perto de parir. Ainda mais de alguém que aprendeu apenas a amar distantemente. Ele gostava de observar aquela barriga grandinha, tinha uma certa curiosidade o qual havia guardado até então.

– Naomi...

– Eros?

– Será que... posso tocar no seu filho?

– Quer senti-lo? Claro, me dê sua mão! – ela estendeu a mão para pegar a dele, colocando bem no topo da barriga – sente alguma coisa?

– Aqui... não. Mas... é legal essa sensação.

– Hisoka também teve essa reação... deve ser a de todos os homens – e ela moveu a mão dele para dentro da blusa, onde permitiu que ele tocasse a pele dela. Levou a mão dele até o lado esquerdo do ventre, pouco abaixo do umbigo – aqui onde sinto mais os chutes dele, aliás a cabeçada! – terminou de comentar rindo.

– É?

Eros sentiu melhor os movimentos que pareciam ondulações dentro da barrigona. O ruivo sentiu algo estranho e agradável dentro de si, que não sabia explicar. De repente, já estava deixando escapar lágrimas dos olhos – até tinha tentado segurá-las, mas não conseguiu. Naomi olhou curiosa para ele naquela hora, mas nada falou. Curvou os lábios levemente carnudos em um sorriso sincero. O rapaz apertou os lábios, respirando fundo e tentando conter as lágrimas, mas conseguia pouco.

– Imagino como vai ser quando tiver seu próprio filho... – comentou Naomi.

– Meu filho... – balbuciou o homem, ainda refletindo em coisas de sua própria vida e se emocionando com a vida que se desenvolvia mais e mais dentro daquela barriga – será que um dia poderei terei um?

– E quem disse que não pode ter? Eu mesma nunca pensei em ter um, mesmo já tendo conhecido Hisoka... e olha só eu, atualmente!

Eros foi acompanhando com a mão onde sentia as “ondulações”. Limpando as lágrimas com a outra mão, ele botou um sorriso na cara e delicadamente, tirou sua mão da barriga da outra, que cobriu novamente com sua blusa.

– Eros... você já sabe que é o padrinho dele. Logo, vai ser como um segundo pai. – disse a morena, fazendo o outro arregalar os olhos.

– Eu?

– Claro. Quem sempre cuidou de mim antes mesmo de engravidar? Tem outra pessoa melhor que você para ser padrinho? – e ela concluiu a pergunta fazendo sinal de negativo com o dedo.

– Naomi!! – ele abraçou-a, curvando-se quase totalmente em cima dela.

– Calma, Eros... vai quebrar a cama! – apesar de reclamar do peso em cima de si, Naomi correspondeu o abraço. Isso fazia com que o bebê ficasse mais calmo dentro de si.

– Desculpa! – ele saiu de cima, afagando a cabeça da outra.

– Tudo bem.

– Com licença... temos informações a respeito do paciente Hisoka. – disse uma das enfermeiras, entrando no quarto sem bater a porta.

– Hisoka? Como ele está? – Naomi perguntou quase eufórica.

– Ele... bem, está no mesmo quadro de sempre. Mas se você quiser... poderá entrar no quarto onde ele está.

– Claro, claro! – ela foi se levantando subitamente, mesmo sentindo a coluna pesar.

– Acalme-se... vamos leva-la até lá. São ordens de nossa superiora, ter todo o cuidado com você! – a enfermeira disse, segurando-a gentilmente pelos ombros.

Com a ajuda da outra enfermeira e de Eros, Naomi foi novamente colocada na cadeira de rodas e levada até o centro de tratamento intensivo, onde tinha uma extensa rampa onde Naomi não aguentaria ir andando. À porta do quarto, elas gentilmente barraram Eros, alegando que somente poderia entrar uma pessoa e que fosse próxima ao Hisoka. Concordando, o ruivo esperou do lado de fora.

Dentro do quarto, frio demais por causa do mantimento dos aparelhos, Naomi foi levada até a câmera que estava fechada ainda. Ela sentiu um frio correr pela espinha e o filho se mexer novamente dentro de si. Uma das enfermeiras abriu a câmera pela lateral, onde saiu uma leve nuvem que lembrava vapor.

– Aproxime a Srta. Naomi. – disse a enfermeira para a outra que segurava a cadeira de rodas.

Naomi arregalou os olhos ao ver como estava Hisoka. Severamente machucado no rosto – a única parte coberta do corpo. O resto estava coberto por um lençol que parecia de alumínio. Notou brevemente em direção ao sexo, que formava um volume que se destacava embaixo do lençol. Quase quis rir ali, mas ainda estava tensa demais para isso.

– Toda vez que tem sonhos e delírios... ele fica desse jeito. – observou a enfermeira, comentando com Naomi. A enfermeira de trás estava com as bochechas coradas.

– Isso é um bom sinal, então... – disse Naomi, quase se emocionando ali que nem Eros há poucos minutos antes.

– Mas não poderá ficar aqui por muito tempo. Quer vê-lo mais próxima?

– Quero... será que... posso tocar apenas a mão dele?

– Pode... espera um pouco. – a enfermeira descobriu apenas a mão esquerda do homem, que estava aparentemente mais magra e Naomi se aproximou com a cadeira, tocando-a. Ela fechou os olhos. Concentrou sua energia e tentou passar um pouco para ele – foi a ideia repentina que havia tido, fazendo como fazia no filho quando queria acalmá-lo. Colocando a mão dele entre as suas, tentando acalentá-la também, ela fazia uma prece interior pela recuperação do mágico. E ficou assim por quase um minuto, quando a enfermeira lembrou em seu ouvido que deveria sair dali. O pouco e suficiente que pode dar um pouco de sua energia vinda do _Nen_ para ele, que também era usuário e tinha seu corpo protegido por isso.

A mão de Hisoka foi solta aos poucos. Se pudesse reverter toda aquela situação... se pudesse prever o futuro, jamais deixaria Hisoka partir para essa arriscada missão. Mas... sabia que não conseguiria impedi-lo, até porque ele era teimoso mesmo. Ao sair dali, sentiu um misto de alegria e tristeza. Ele estava vivo. Mas estava como que em estado vegetativo. Após o quarto ficar novamente só com Hisoka dentro, algo acontece. Hisoka abriu os olhos, sentindo-se energizado por algo. Não se lembrava de nada e sequer suspeitava que, em poucos segundos atrás, Naomi estava segurando sua mão e também passando pouco de sua energia provinda do _Nen_. Viu o teto escuro da câmera. Era aquilo o céu? Ou o inferno? Mas aos poucos, lembrava-se das imagens do sonho mais recente. Sentia uma excitação grande, mas sequer conseguia mover o corpo, nem que fosse só um pouco. Era como se tivesse a paralisia do sono. Ficou assim acordado olhando para o infinito até pegar no sono novamente. Mas seu membro ainda permanecia esticado, como se estivesse paralisado daquela forma.

E como sempre, toda vez que Naomi cedia essa sua energia, sentia-se esgotada, molenga. Não era muito bom isso para si, mas se ariscava sem culpa para manter a vida tanto do filho como do pai dele. Eram as duas pessoas mais importantes de sua vida agora. No dia seguinte, pode visita-lo mais uma vez e repetiu a mesma atitude. Não sentia sequer o medo de perder a própria vida, temia mais a perda da vida dos outros dois. Naomi nunca havia se sentido tão corajosa e tão determinada a se sacrificar sua vida pelos que amava. Se morresse após o nascimento do filho, sabia que teria Eros para cuidar dele.

.....................

Uma semana após todos aqueles acontecimentos. Naomi teve a sorte de estar protegida por Cheadle, que havia ouvido sem querer algumas coisas vindas de Pariston que a deixaram preocupada. Afinal, Naomi e o bebê não tinham culpa de absolutamente nada. Já sabia que ele estava de olho em Gon, justamente por ser filho de Ging e também seguia o caminho de ser um poderoso _Hunter_ que nem o pai.

E os boatos sobre o então filho do Hisoka que nasceria já havia se expandido entre quase todos os _Hunters_ mais conhecidos. Leorio mesmo, de curioso, quis conhecer Naomi, encantando-se inicialmente com ela. Afinal, apesar de estar naquele jeito, pouco mais cheinha e com uma barriga bem grande (que parecia crescer a cada dia que passava), ainda estava com uma aparência agradável, principalmente aos olhos masculinos. Foi o próprio que, com a permissão de Naomi, fez alguns exames prévios para ver como estava a saúde dela.

– Nossa, essa criança está quase para nascer! E já sabemos até o sexo dela...

– Espere... não fale isso agora. Combinei com meu parceiro que saberíamos ao nascer. – pediu Naomi.

Enquanto conversavam, alguém batia à porta. Leorio foi atender e Pariston o atende com um sorriso aparentemente amistoso.

– Será que posso entrar?

– ...pode, claro. Gostaria de saber algo sobre os pacientes?

Leorio tinha uma certa desconfiança acerca de Pariston, mas não mostrava isso diretamente.

– Sim, queria ver como está a Srta. Naomi. – disse o loiro.

Mesmo quase fazendo uma careta, Leorio permitiu que Pariston se aproximasse de Naomi, que agora estava vestida com as roupas de um típico paciente.

– Olá, Srta. Naomi? Como está?

– Estou bem...

– Está sendo muito bem atendida, mesmo não sendo uma de nós. – referiu-se a organização dos _Hunters_ – mas jamais recusamos atender pessoas que necessitam de ajuda.

– Mas não se preocupe, Sr. Pariston. Pagarei o serviço prestado a quando puder voltar para York Shin e ter meu filho lá.

– Ahahaha, não se preocupe com isso agora! – disse ele, sentando-se ao lado dela, dando uma rápida analise nela com os próprios olhos – Naomi teve uma sensação estranha, colocando a mão na cabeça. Pariston acudiu-a, como preocupado. O próprio lançou sua aura negativamente, tentando fazê-la mais fraca e fingia preocupação ali.

– Srta.! ...o que houve!?

– Ela não está em condições de receber visitas... – disse Leorio, que percebeu a intenção de Pariston. “Eu sabia que não poderia confiar nele!”, pensou o moreno, tirando Naomi do alcance de Pariston e segurando-a ao seu lado – se não se importar... – pedia indiretamente para se retirar do quarto.

– Oh, perdão. Breve, poderei visita-la novamente, espero melhoras. Até!

– Dr. Leorio... eu não me senti muito bem...

– Pode me chamar só de Leorio. Se me permitir, posso chama-la apenas de Naomi?

– ...claro. Estamos combinados.

O homem de cabelos escuros e repicados para cima colocou-a novamente na cama, sentada.

– Dout... digo, Leorio... eu posso pedir uma coisa?

– Claro.

– Se... algo acontecer comigo... por favor... não deixe que meu filho ou filha seja entregue em outras mãos a não ser do Hisoka ou daquele rapaz ruivo lá fora. Ele é o padrinho do bebê.

– Não se preocupe, nada de mal vai te acontecer! Está exausta por causa da gravidez que parece avançada. Os médicos lá em York Shin não programaram uma cesariana?

– Não... a minha médica que me atende lá sequer mencionou isso. Acha que devo recorrer a esse método?

– Quando a gravidez está muito avançada, mesmo que não tenha completado exatos nove meses, é aconselhável uma cesariana.

– Eu... já entrei no nono mês.

– Nossa!

– Parece que meu filho ou filha quer nascer depois que o pai estiver curado totalmente.

– Bem... acho que a vontade do seu filho poderá não ser atendida... pelo bem da saúde dos dois! – disse o jovem médico, ajeitando os óculos.

– Eu... queria que meu filho nascesse em York Shin. Mas não quero que nasça longe do pai!

– Entendo...

“Aquele homem... quem diria? Vai ser pai de uma criança!” Leorio pensava em Hisoka.

Eros conversou com Naomi, falando que precisava justificar a ausência no trabalho e que, dessa vez, não poderia leva-la junto. No fundo Naomi não gostou, mas sabia que ele estava certo. Quando trabalhava na empresa do Jornal de York Shin, sofria com o rigor de presenças e pontuações, até mesmo quando Don era o chefe de lá. Depois de um longo abraço e de um beijo longo na barriga de Naomi, Eros partiu do território da Associação _Hunter_ , com a promessa que voltaria logo. Já sabia que o bebê nasceria ali mesmo, mas queria estar presente nesse momento.

Leorio pediu a Naomi contato com a médica que a atendia em York Shin, que veio exclusivamente até a Associação _Hunter_. Ambos conversaram sobre aquela gravidez avançada de Naomi, mas a tal médica afirmou que a cesariana só poderia ocorrer após o rompimento natural da bolsa amniótica.

Enquanto isso, Hisoka melhorava lentamente aos olhos dos médicos, mas interiormente, estava revigorizado com sua energia individual, e graças a própria Naomi. Ele ainda não sabia que ela esteve algumas vezes com ele, que acordava raramente. Já podia controlar seus inconscientes instintos, mas se movia com pouco de dificuldade. Numa tarde, ele acordou com mais uma sensação de excitamento incontrolável e conseguiu falar com pouco de dificuldade, como se estivesse chamando alguém. Esteve com as cordas vocais tão inutilizadas em pouco mais de uma semana que falava bem mais grosso que a própria voz normal. A enfermeira que mais tomava conta dele aproximou-se e abriu a câmera.

– Sr. Hisoka... está reagindo melhor?

– hmmm... me ajude...

– Ajudar? No quê?

– Preciso me aliviar...

A enfermeira pensou que este queria aliviar a bexiga depois de tempos sem usá-la, mas viu novamente o pênis esticado para cima e deu um soluço de susto. Era algo grande e ele a pedia sim... para masturba-lo. Sua mesma “tensão” de sempre.

– Eu... eu vou pedir ajuda! – ela fechou a câmera e saiu correndo. Foi até a enfermeira-chefe e explicou a situação detalhada.

– Tive uma ideia! – disse a mais experiente – Acredito que ela possa resolver isso.

Assim fizeram: mandaram chamar Naomi, que por sorte estava acordada e se sentindo melhor e comentaram como estava Hisoka e o que ele sentia “naquele momento”.

– Achamos melhor contar isso para você.

– Permitam-me que eu possa vê-lo agora? – pediu Naomi, com um ar sorridente nos lábios.

– ...sim, vamos.

Elas levaram a morena até Hisoka. Naomi estava tranquila e feliz por ver Hisoka reagir melhor... mesmo “do jeito dele”. E ela sabia como acalmá-lo.

Ao ficar bem próxima de Hisoka, que somente encontrava-se de olhos fechados – e ainda com sua ereção notável por debaixo daquele lençol adaptado –, Naomi pediu licença com um movimento com a cabeça às duas mulheres e colocou a mão por dentro do lençol, pegando gentilmente aquele membro tão rijo e macio que já conhecia. Hisoka estava acordado e sentiu aquela mão tão... familiar. Será que a enfermeira havia voltado atrás? Não quis abrir os olhos. Distantes, as enfermeiras curiosas observaram mesmo o que Naomi poderia estar fazendo dentro daquela câmara fria. Naomi já conhecia bem aquilo. Era muito bom poder vê-lo se contorcer, mesmo com pouco de dificuldade, de prazer. Era bom sinal de melhora dele. Dessa vez, nem quis dar um pouco de sua dose de _Nen_ para ajuda-lo a se recuperar, concentrando-se em satisfazê-lo.

O outro conseguia mover melhor (ao menos) os quadris, enterrando ainda mais sua nuca no travesseiro ortopédico que mantinha seu pescoço tão corretamente alinhado. Era como se Naomi estivesse ali o aliviando, como nas outras vezes...

...até que percebeu que era ela mesma, ao abrir os olhos. Inicialmente, achou que era uma alucinação. Será que ela também tinha morrido e estava ali, naquele céu limitado e paralisante com ele? Que importa... as ondas de prazer tomavam conta por todo seu corpo convalescente, a ponto de fazê-lo suar e sentir um calorzinho dentro daquela câmara fria. Naomi sequer se incomodava com o frio daquele espaço e, curiosamente, sentiu-se excitada em poder desfrutar daquele corpo mesmo de forma limitada. Ao perceber que ele estava perto de atingir o orgasmo, ela olhou para ele e o flagrou, com os olhos cor de âmbar fitado nela.

– ...Hisoka. – seus lábios pronunciaram baixinho e inconsciente o nome de quem agora conseguia quase sorrir para ela.

Ambos não falaram mais nada. Ela estava ali, masturbando com mais rapidez fazendo o outro soltar uns suspiros grossos e roucos. Ao vê-lo atingir o clímax – parecendo que estava em transe –, Naomi minimizava os movimentos, retirando delicadamente a mão debaixo do lençol. Estava com o antebraço úmido e a mão melada do gozo dele. “Você já está voltando ao normal...” pensou ela, olhando para ele enquanto lambia o sêmen em sua mão delicada. Ambos não tiravam os olhos um do outro.

Para Hisoka, o céu agora estava mais maravilhoso com Naomi ao seu lado...


	48. O Começo de Uma Nova Jornada - XVII

Após aquele encontro, foi notada uma melhora tanto na saúde do ruivo como na de sua mulher. Leorio combinou com Cheadle que evitassem falar com detalhes para Pariston a melhora dos dois. Sabiam que ele tinha más intenções acerca do filho/filha de Naomi. Eles sabiam que Naomi acabaria dando a luz naquele centro da Associação Hunter e eles procuravam um jeito de Naomi sair dali com vida e segura junto com o futuro recém-nascido. As enfermeiras mantiveram total sigilo sobre o tipo de encontro que Hisoka teve com Naomi e também estavam acertadas, assim como a médica de Naomi, com Leorio e Cheadle em relação a Pariston.

Enquanto eles conversavam distantes de Naomi, esta estava sozinha em seu quarto, deitada na cama e acariciando sua barrigona. A fisionomia da futura mamãe estava um pouco mais inchada, mas era normal. Estava bem, comia e dormia muito bem ali, além de estar bem protegida.

Pariston usou seu _In_ para se ocultar e invadir aquele quarto sem ela perceber, até que ele estava já dentro do quarto. Naomi abriu os olhos, pressentindo alguém de repente ali.

– Sr... Sr. Pariston?!

– Olá! Desculpe por não entrar pela porta formalmente, mas eles estão me evitando aqui... sabe como é, essas rivalidades que tem entre os _Hunters_... – ele se aproximou dela de uma forma incômoda, fazendo-a se levantar da cama mesmo com dificuldade. Ela sentiu que ele não estava com boas intenções. Mas manteve-se tranquila e firme diante do loiro.

– O... senhor deseja alguma coisa?

– Nada demais... queria como está a saúde da senhorita. – ele se aproximava, fazendo a mulher se encostar à parede. E ele tentava intimidá-la com aquele jeito falsamente gentil. Pareceu que o pesadelo de perseguição voltaria. Não, agora não. Ela já sabia como se defender – mesmo de forma tão pacífica.

Pariston pôs a mão na parede, ficando frente a frente a ela.

– Parece que está em uma situação complicada. Mas eu posso te salvar nessa situação.

– Eu não entendo onde quer chegar... e seja breve, não aguento ficar assim de pé por muito tempo.

Naomi tentou sair da frente dele, mas ele colocou outra mão na parede, cercando-a. Ela fechou os olhos rapidamente e voltou a encará-lo.

– Você está gerando uma pessoa perigosa... tal como o pai.

Agora ela se irritou. Ficou invisível para sair dos braços que a cercavam, fazendo o outro ficar duvidoso com aquela reação.

– Ué? Cadê aquela mulher? – ele procurava em sua volta.

– Estou aqui, sentada. – disse ela, calmamente, já sentada na cama novamente. Pariston curvou os lábios em um sorriso suspeito.

– Então é uma usuária de _Nen_ , sem ser uma _Hunter_... interessantíssimo! – ele se aproximou dela novamente. Naomi já estava pronta para ficar invisível novamente, mas ele bloqueou sua habilidade. Naomi não tinha experiência em lidar com aquele tipo de ataque, e estranhou o porquê ela usar sua habilidade normalmente e ele conseguir pegá-la pelos braços e jogá-la no chão.

Era como se estivesse lidando mais uma vez com o monstro daquele Don.

– Você tem que me dar o controle dessa criança. Pelo próprio bem dela! – agachou-se e tampou a boca dela, pressentindo que ela gritaria.

Naomi se sacudia, tentando sair das garras daquele homem. Sentia dor, mas não se acanhava.

– Só vou te deixar falar se manter silêncio... mas quero ouvir apenas sua resposta. Sem mais. – ele fala sério, mas sem alterar a voz. Até porque não queria atenção chamada ali.

Ela ficou quieta. Entendendo que aquilo era um acordo, o loiro de franja levemente assanhada retirou a mão da boca de sua vítima.

– Então... diga-me logo. Vai me dar o controle do seu filho? Sim ou não?

– Meu filho não tem que ser controlado por ninguém! – Naomi falou bem alto.

– Fala baixo!

– Você devia se meter com alguém do seu tamanho, não acha? – ela enfrentou a tentativa de dominância dele.

– Eu não estou me metendo com você, quero apenas esse acordo apenas pelo seu bem... sabe que ele tem o sangue vil de um psicopata que ainda é um perigo entre nós, embora atualmente seja considerado um herói na nossa organização...

– Ele não tem nada a ver com suas paranoias! Você é o único psicopata e vil aqui! Deixa-me em paz!

Em um movimento brusco, Naomi sentiu que algo aconteceu dentro de si. Pariston se agachou e a manteve presa pelos pulsos. Naomi tentava ficar invisível e usava muita energia vital do corpo, isso já a enfraquecia até porque estava mais debilitada por causa da gravidez que havia começado seu ritmo final. Ela já sentia algo como se estivesse vazando dentro de si. Inconscientemente, já imaginava que havia chegado a hora. Logo ali?! Pariston ainda não tinha percebido nada na morena e, aproximando o rosto ao dela e apertando-lhe os pulsos, pressionou-a mais uma vez para ouvir o que queria ouvir.

– Vai me dar esse filho!

– Vou é te bater! – ela tentava se soltar, já que sua invisibilidade estava sendo bloqueada por ele; mas, ela não tinha sucesso nem para se mover, e já fazia caretas de dor.

– Como?! –  comentou rindo – Olha... até deixo me bater, logo depois que eu pegar seu filho. Aí eu deixo você se divertir comigo! – disse cinicamente.

O tempo havia fechado naquele quarto. A porta é arrombada e um punho fechado acertou Pariston direto na cara, jogando-o para outro lado. Naomi é acudida pelas enfermeiras e imediatamente, revelou o que estava acontecendo.

– Acho que rompeu!

– Já? – a mais experiente das enfermeiras viu no chão uma pequena parte da água que vinha da bolsa que havia rompido.

– Rápido! Vão até a emergência! Vou cuidar desse sujeito e depois voltar até vocês! – disse a pessoa que havia golpeado Pariston. E esta foi até o homem jogado no chão e levantou-o pelo colarinho – Verme repugnante! Eu sabia que você estava aprontando das suas!

Enquanto isso, Naomi era retirada dali e levada ao centro de emergência.

.....................

Leorio havia caprichado no soco raivoso que precisou dar para salvar Naomi. Ao passar pela porta do quarto, viu Pariston – que estava sendo vigiado e impedido de entrar ali estando Naomi sozinha – e imaginou o pior, se jogando subitamente contra a porta, também usando seu _Nen_ de Emissão para um ataque finalizador.

E o quarto, para o azar do loiro, estava sendo monitorizado. Um vídeo tiraria todas as chances de defesa de Pariston.

Enquanto Naomi estava sendo preparada para dar a luz – sendo banhada e ganhando uma roupa de paciente mais limpinha –, Leorio estava cuidando de Pariston e provocando um rebuliço desmascarando-o. Os outros zodíacos quiseram protestar – pois a maioria tinha proteção e acordo com Pariston –, com exceção de Cheadle e do próprio Saiyu, que resolveu “trair” o combinado e contou o que ele já planejava em relação a Naomi, Hisoka e o filho deles.

Eros chegava nesse exato momento e era mais uma vez barrado, com a desculpa que não era um Hunter e não tinha direito de entrar.

– Mas eu já estive aqui!!! Eu trouxe aquela moça grávida, eu sou o padrinho do filho dela!

– Por mim, você pode ser até a mãe dela. Apenas cumprimos ordens! – disse a recepcionista, junto com os guardas que impediam a entrada do ruivo que estava vestido como sempre se vestia.

Outra confusão na mesma área. Leorio de um lado, Eros de outro. Estava um rebuliço em quase toda a Associação Hunter, principalmente no hospital. Somente no quarto onde estava Hisoka – que não estava mais dentro da câmera e tinha bem menos aparelhos ajudando a se recuperar –, tudo parecia tranquilo. Até a porta ser batida, como se alguém lá fora estivesse avisando que entraria. Hisoka nada respondeu.

– Olá... está acordado?

Ele fez com a cabeça que sim.

– Está lembrado de mim?

Hisoka olhou bem, não lembrando imediatamente que era a médica de Naomi lá de York Shin.

– Ah... – ele havia se lembrado.

– Quanto tempo, como tem passado nesses dias de melhora?

– ...muito bem. – não estendeu conversa.

– Venho aqui a pedido de uma pessoa, sabe.

– ...Naomi?

– Essa mesma.

Hisoka já se interessou e começou a dar mais atenção à médica.

– Peça que ela entre. – ele pediu, achando que ela estava ali.

– Claro, era exatamente isso que queria te falar: ela quer te ver.

E Naomi entrou. Em cima de uma maca especializada para dar a luz. Hisoka fez uma cara que não entendia nada até que percebeu o que estava acontecendo. Naomi havia pedido que Hisoka pudesse estar ao lado dela de alguma forma. As enfermeiras temiam que pudessem abalar o lado emocional do ruivo, pois ele ainda estava convalescente e tinha órgãos vitais ainda sob a vigia médica. Porém, Naomi convenceu com jeitinho e pediu que a médica dela fosse antes dela entrar, para ver como ele estava. Ambos agora estavam um ao lado do outro, trocando olhares. Ele pegou na mão dela e assim ficou, enquanto ela era ajeitada na cama para poder dar à luz.

– Queria poder te abraçar agora assim, fofinha ♥... mas vejo que não vai dar dessa vez. – Hisoka conversava com ela, baixinho. A voz rouca e mais profunda fez Naomi arrepiar-se por dentro. Achou aquilo tão _sexy_ nele.

– Teremos outras ocasiões... – respondeu ela, beijando a mão bem maior e agora um pouco mais forte que da outra vez, quando estava mais magra.

– Quer mais filhos?

– Não... ai! – interrompeu o que falaria ao sentir uma contração.

– Não? Não mais?

– Não agora... vamos dar um tempo, não é?

Hisoka conseguiu puxar o corpo da outra mais para perto, mesmo ainda convalescente e fraco. Naomi sorriu e aproveitou o momento para deitar a cabeça no ombro do outro, que estava com a mesma roupa de paciente do hospital que ela.

– Que bom que te acolheram aqui...

– Sim... – ela concordou. Sequer mencionou o ocorrido com Pariston. Tudo havia passado e, agora, estavam juntos ali para terem o filho deles. Juntos. Como se ele também estivesse ali deitado para dar a luz.

– ...mesmo não sendo uma _Hunter_. Sorte que você tem carisma e atrai muita gente para seu lado. – disse ele, retribuindo o beijo que Naomi havia lhe dado na mão da mesma forma.

– Pronto! Naomi, trate de fazer força com a vagina pra fora, como se estivesse expulsando seu filho de dentro. – pediu a médica.

– Sim... – terminou soltando longamente o ar para fora.

– Evitem conversar muito agora, pombinhos... – a médica se pôs entre as pernas abertas da parturiente.

Lá fora da Associação _Hunter_ , tanto Leorio como Eros eram levados junto com os guardas para o fórum de justiça da cidade, pois ambos provocaram uma baderna onde chegaram a desrespeitar autoridades.

– Estamos fazendo o justo, mas ninguém nos entende! – comentou Leorio, ao lado de Eros, no banco de trás do carro.

– Exatamente. – concordou Eros.

– ...nossa, a Naomi!

– Que tem ela?

– Ela já vai ter o filho e eu tinha que voltar para lá!

– Sério?! Alguém pare esse carro agora!!!!

O carro se balançou com o movimento brusco de Eros dentro do carro, atrapalhando o motorista.

– Fica quieto aí! – o motorista deu a bronca.

– Acalme-se! Ela está muito bem!

– Queria estar com ela...

– Eu também... eu acompanhei essa reta final da gravidez dela e queria muito ver _x_ menin _x_ dela nascer e acompanhar o parto!

– É um _x_ menin _x_? – Eros se surpreendeu ao saber o sexo do bebê.

– Sim, mas ela não quis saber até o nascimento e... deixei escapar aqui, aff!

– Não falarei nada! – o ruivo piscou para Leorio.

– ...você tem parentesco com ela?

– Sou apenas um grande amigo... e agora, compadre!

– Então já é um parente! – comentou Leorio, rindo alto.

Os dois continuaram se entendendo ali animadamente. O único que não apreciava isso era o motorista.

.....................

– Isso, está vindo!

– Está bem, Naomi? – perguntou Hisoka, ainda de mão dada com ela.

– Sim...

Ele acompanhava animadamente o parto, ainda que estivesse se sentindo mole. Nenhum mal estar o abateria, até porque Naomi precisava dele ali. Ela se concentrava em cada ação pedida pela médica. Estava emocionada, empolgada com todo aquele momento. Ambos estavam diante de uma experiência antes nunca vivida.

Foram aproximadamente 2 minutos tentando finalmente dando a luz, mas Naomi estava cansada de fazer força. De repente, ela olhou para Hisoka como se quisesse falar algo.

– Que quer, meu amor?

– Se... eu vier a morrer... por favor... – ela sentia os olhos encherem de lágrimas e não conseguia terminar de falar. De repente, veio o medo e a tensão diante daquele momento.

– Não chore, vai dar tudo certo. Eu não dei certo diante de tantas vezes que estive diante da morte? E você também, Naomizinha! ♥

– Mas promete... promete que vai cuidar bem dele?

– Claro, meu bem! Tudo o que quiser... – ele terminou de falar beijando a testa dela longamente.

– O que houve aí? – a médica parou de dar atenção ao bebê que chegava e olhou para Naomi – Por que está chorando? Quem tem que chorar é o bebê! – disse em tom de brincadeira, fazendo os outros dois rirem brevemente. Ele limpou a lágrima dos olhos dela com o polegar da outra mão. Com a cabeça unida a dela, Hisoka fazia a sua amada parar de sentir qualquer tipo de insegurança.

E como era bom estar assim! E como custava eles ficarem juntos por longo tempo, como ficavam separados!

Sem Naomi fazer mais força para sair, o próprio corpo dela resolveu fazer isso automaticamente. Ela encostou-se à cama, ainda segurando a mão do ruivo.

– Está chegando!!! – a médica avisou, vendo que saía uma cabecinha facilmente pela entrada da vagina. De repente, a própria profissional sentia as mãos tremerem. Também se sentia empolgada a cada parto que realizava. Mas muito cuidadosa, não se levou pelas emoções e, como havia previsto, não achava necessário cesariana. Mais um ser vivo chegava nesse mundo tão confuso e tão selvagem. Um pedaço de gente branco, totalmente branco, que ficava rosado aos poucos. Agora, esse ser recebia oxigênio de fora de onde foi gerado, ainda nas mãos.

E o choro começava, fino e fraco, logo se fortalecendo. A médica levanta o corpinho nas mãos. O casal olhava quase boquiaberto. Enquanto uma das enfermeiras limpava o sangue que ainda saía de dentro de Naomi, a médica fez um curioso ritual antes de entregar a criancinha a Naomi: beijou-lhe os pezinhos. Hisoka soltou a mão dela, e sem tirar os olhos daquela criança. Depois de nove longos meses, Naomi tinha em seu colo não só o filho dela, mas também o filho de quem tanto queria ter: do “Bruxo do Amor”.

Tinha um filho, novamente tinha uma família agora. Não se sentia mais sozinha com Hisoka e agora muito menos com o ser de membros fininhos e de ralo cabelo que chorava junto ao peito dela. Hisoka aproximou o dedo perto do filho e teve uma surpresa ao sentir uma mão muito fina e minúscula segurar firme seu indicador.

– É forte... – disse ele.

– Já sabe pegar nas coisas... – disse a mamãe, que não parava de olhar o bebê no colo.

– E ele não quer soltar meu dedo... – ele puxava a mão, mas tinha o dedo seguro com firmeza pelo recém-nascido.

– Com calma, amor... ele ainda é bem mais frágil que você. – comentou sorrindo.

Durante esse tempo todo, Leorio e Eros conseguiram retornar até o hospital. Eros vinha à frente, correndo, procurando uma das enfermeiras que cuidavam de Naomi. Leorio segurou-o pelo ombro.

– Vai com calma! Se ela estiver na sala de emergência, não poderá entrar!

– Eu estava indo até o quarto dela, esperarei Naomi lá. Não sou tão louco em fazer isso, não é?

– Hahaha, eu sei que não!

– E... e o safado desse Pariston? Ah, seu eu tivesse aqui antes! Ele nem encostava nela! – disse Eros, apertando os punhos.

– Não se preocupe, ele será indiciado. E temos provas do que ele fez gravado. Você quer ver?

– Não, não quero me irritar agora... agora eu quero só celebrar!

......................

Naomi descansava no mesmo lugar onde deu a luz a cria, enquanto a própria estava nos braços de Hisoka, recebendo os últimos cuidados antes de serem deixados a sós com o bebê.

– Daqui a pouco, deixe Naomi amamentar. – pediu a enfermeira, antes de sair do quarto.

Hisoka concordou com a cabeça. Naomi estava sob efeito da anestesia que minimizou muito as contrações. De olhos fechados, ela se desligava de tudo. Relaxava todo o corpo. Enquanto isso, o papai olhava o bebê já envolvido em panos. Não imaginava que estaria hospitalizado quando tivesse o filho.

Um menino sadio, pesando um pouco mais de três quilos. Achava que teria uma menina que nem a Naomi. Era difícil procurar semelhanças dos dois numa criatura que tinha cara de joelho e mal abria os olhos, mas os cabelos eram mais do tom dos da mãe. “Como os recém-nascidos são tão frágeis... inacreditável que um dia fui assim!” pensava o ruivo, mexendo em cada dedinho do filho que tentava dormir mas se mexia com o toque paterno. Pensou nos próprios pais... eles adorariam ver um netinho nascer e também vê-lo crescer. Como seria também com os pais dela. Ambos que tiveram seus diferentes fins da mesma forma: trágica.

– Hisoka... – Naomi o chama com a voz baixa e fraca.

– Oi, acordou? Toma... – entregou o filho para ela, que pegou meio desajeitada, pois ainda estava molenga do sono que havia tido – já pode dar de mamar?

– Acho que sim... ele está quieto agora... o que deu de comer para ele?

– Nada... ele está esperando você dar. ♠

Naomi descobriu um dos seios e ofereceu ao filho, que inicialmente recusou, mas aceitou mamar. Ambos observavam ainda maravilhados cada ação daquele ser pequenininho e magrinho.

 

Em York Shin, na moradia de Naomi...

– Será que é aqui mesmo? Bem... é o endereço que Hisoka havia me passado.

Abaki aparecia em frente aquele apartamento de dois andares. Um sinal previsto em sua cartomancia lhe levou até ali. Viu que seu velho amigo Hisoka estava em uma fase onde precisaria muito de sua ajuda. Uma senhora passava perto do portão e ela resolveu falar com esta.

– Procura alguma coisa, minha jovem?

– Eu queria saber se aqui... mora um casal.

– Casal? Não... mora um lindo rapaz no primeiro andar e uma bela moça no segundo, mas ambos não são casal, não.

– Mas a moça... se chama Naomi?

– Ah, sim! É a Naomi, mora aqui há tempos! Sou a vizinha dela, Dona Nita, muito prazer! – a senhora pegou na mão de Abaki, cumprimentando com certa força.

– Igualmente... bem, essa era informação que queria saber.

Ela soltou a mão da tal vizinha e se dirigiu ao apartamento antigo, que ainda parecia mais acabado.

– Mas eles viajaram.

– Eles?

– Sim, saíram daqui de moto. Pediram a mim que tomasse conta das coisas por aqui. Tem ninguém em casa, não.

– Sabe quando voltarão?

– Não sei! Mas quer esperar em minha casa, senhorita? Toma um chazinho comigo?


	49. O Começo de Uma Nova Jornada - XVIII

 Era incrível como certas coisas são cíclicas. Abaki nunca mais acharia que encontraria Hisoka novamente, pela segunda vez. Mas algo avisava que ela teria que encontrá-lo. Enquanto esperava à porta da moradia de Naomi por quase dois dias (depois de ter sido quase forçada a comer alguma coisa pela vizinha), pensava em tudo que havia passado com Hisoka depois que o encontrou já adulto.

De longe, viu um carro grande se aproximando, em companhia de uma ambulância. Sua atenção nos dois veículos aumentou mais quando estes se dirigiam aonde ela estava. E ambos pararam em frente a casa de Naomi. Abaki desencostou-se da parede e caminhou até um pouco perto do meio-fio. Do carro, saiu Leorio, Eros e Naomi com seu filho nos braços. Ao perceber aquela pessoa que parecia uma cigana estava ali perante eles, Naomi foi até ela.

– Olá… deseja alguma coisa?

– Eu… estava procurando por um homem chamado Hisoka. Acho que ainda não fomos apresentadas, não é?

Naomi olhou-a com uma certa desconfiança, mas respondeu normalmente.

– Sim, ele já vem aí! – ela indicou com o polegar a ambulância atrás do carro.

Abaki ficou séria de repente.

– Aconteceu algo grave?!

– Sim, mas ele já está se recuperando.

– Vocês se conhecem, senhoritas? – Leorio se intrometeu na conversa.

– Não antes. – disse Naomi, ajeitando o bebê todo envolvido em panos no colo.

Eros estava junto com a equipe médica que removia a maca com Hisoka deitado. Abaki viu como estava Hisoka e foi até ele, olhando preocupada com a cena que via.

– Mas o que aconteceu?!

– Oi? Quem é a senhorita? – perguntou Eros, curioso diante daquela pessoa que nunca tinha visto ainda.

– Sou uma amiga dele, Abaki.

– Prazer, Eros! – ele estendeu a mão para ela, que hesitou um pouco diante do enorme homem vestido com roupas de couro. Ela olhou meio encabulada para ele, mas não deixou de corresponder ao cumprimento.

– Vamos entrando! – falou Leorio, para os outros dois.

– Claro. – Abaki foi a primeira a soltar a mão, seguindo Leorio e Naomi que estava mais a frente. Em seguida, voltou-se para Hisoka, que estava aparentemente dormindo. Acompanhou a maca até lá dentro. Quando Eros se aproximou de Naomi, esta imediatamente perguntou algo meio séria.

– O Kuro! A gente tem que buscá-lo!

– Ele deve estar com a vizinha, depois a gente pega ele.

Antes de partirem, ambos deixaram o gato aos cuidados da mesma Sra. Nita de antes. A mesma que acabava sempre acompanhando a jornada de Naomi e das pessoas que por ali passavam.

Ao entrarem, Naomi deixou o pequeno em cima de sua cama para atender aos médicos que colocariam aquela maca em algum lugar da casa. Mas ao olhar novamente a cama, voltou e ficou admirando seu filho que nem nome ainda tinha. E se tinha, ainda não havia sido revelado em sua cabeça. Alguém bateu a porta do seu quarto.

– Naomi, estão perguntando por você lá! – disse o ruivo.

– Vou lá. Você poderia ficar com ele um pouquinho?

– O tempo que for necessário!

Após Naomi sair, Eros se sentou na cama e ficou olhando a criaturinha que fixou os olhos nele.

– Olha só… – o rapaz pegou na mãozinha que se fechou em seu dedo grande e grosso, como se quisesse brincar com ele. Sorrindo, ele começou a falar com uma voz infantilizada, a fim de divertir o recém-nascido – Quem é o bonitinho do padrinho?! Hein?!

“Poderia ser meu filho de sangue… mas é meu filho de coração. Meu filho de coração com a Naomizinha!” pensava ele, enquanto fazia o recém-nascido curvar a boca ainda desdentada num sorriso.

Enquanto deixavam Hisoka em uma parte da sala, eles passavam as instruções necessárias para mantê-lo ali fora do hospital. Leorio se encarregou de visitá-los periodicamente para ver se estava tudo bem. Enquanto isso, Naomi contava o que havia acontecido com Hisoka e como ela mesma parou lá na Associação _Hunter_.

– Eu bem que fui avisada!

– Por quem?

– ...pelas minhas cartas. Trabalho com cartomancia e outras formas de previsões.

– E você viu que Hisoka estava em maus lençóis?

– Sim… mas na verdade, foi um sonho que me fez vir correndo para cá. Parece que ele sempre precisa de mim em alguma época!

– Ah… entendo.

– Mas é como eu disse antes, sou apenas amiga dele. Ele já deve ter falado de mim para você.

– Talvez… não me lembro direito.

– Bem, senhoritas… devo me retirar. Virei amanhã para checar a saúde tanto do Hisoka como do bebê. – disse Leorio,

– Obrigada, Leorio. Tem sido muito amigo da gente! – Naomi agradeceu, ambos apertaram as mãos juntas.

– É meu ofício também… e fique tranquila, Naomi. Pariston terá sua punição. Ele pode até perder o posto.

– Que seja feita a justiça… mas no momento, tenho toda minha atenção nesses dois aí. – ela se referiu ao ruivo e ao filho.

– Que bom que está tudo bem!

Naomi acompanhou Leorio até a porta, ficando a sós com Abaki. Aos se olharem, trocaram sorrisos levemente encabulados.

– Quer ver meu filho?

– Claro, gostaria… mas e se Hisoka acordar?

– Não acordará logo, está ainda sob efeitos anestesiantes. – olhou para o amado na maca e suspirou – Ele vai levar ainda um tempo para se recuperar. Queria que estivesse logo curado para acompanhar esses primeiros dias do nosso filho.

– Ele terá muitos dias para acompanhar os primeiros dias dele. – disse a outra, colocando a mão amistosamente sobre o ombro da morena.

As duas encontraram Eros brincando com o pequeno que parecia se divertir com os dedos dele, mordendo-os.

– Parecem que se estão se dando bem! – comentou Naomi, rindo.

– Ah, como ele gosta de mastigar dedos! Ei, ei, garotinho! – Eros tentava tirar o dedo delicadamente, mas o pequeno já se mostrava muito arteiro.

– Eu vou ajudar a se soltar. – disse Naomi, conseguindo tirar os dedos do outro que estavam bem mastigados – Nossa… que gengiva forte!

– Será que está com fome? – comentou Abaki, ainda sem se aproximar dos dois.

– Bom… ainda não passou três horas depois da mamada… eu o amamentei a caminho de casa. Já está com fome, neném?! – Naomi pegou o pequeno de dentro dos panos que envolviam. Ele vestia um macacão lilás cheio de ases de baralho. Um regalo que provavelmente veio do pai.

– E você, Abaki… vem aqui, está acanhada aí na porta! – disse o ruivo, se levantando da cama.

Ela se aproximou.

– Querem cuidar dele um pouco enquanto vejo o Hisoka? – Naomi ofereceu o garotinho para a mulher de cabelos castanhos envoltos em um pano fino e meio transparente.

– Sim… claro. – mais à vontade, Abaki segurou com cuidado o recém-nascido. Naomi saiu do quarto, deixando ambos a sós.

– Quer se sentar, Abaki?

– É melhor. Há anos que não seguro uma criança nos braços, é melhor que eu me sente para pegar mais firmeza.

– E você… mora por aqui?

– Moro um pouco longe.

– Eu sou vizinho da Naomi, moro no andar daqui de baixo.

– Ah, sim. – Ela respondia olhando para o garotinho.

Eros queria puxar mais conversa, mas a via tão fechada. Ela deveria ser de confiança, a ponto de Naomi permitir que segurasse o garoto e sair do quarto, mesmo que estivesse o próprio Eros presente.

– Er… desculpe se eu for meio intrometido, mas… você é próxima do Hisoka?

– ...sim. – ela olhou finalmente para ele.

– Humm… parece que os melhores amigos de cada um foram destinados a estarem aqui nesse momento, quando ambos precisam de ajuda extra.

– Parece que sim… e você parece não ser somente vizinho, não é?

– É… e sou padrinho dele também! – anunciou orgulhoso.

Abaki voltou a olhar para o bebê. Eros não queria deixá-la sozinha com a criancinha e… queria saber mais sobre ela. Mas ela estava tão fechada, sem vontade de conversar… talvez com o tempo ela se soltasse mais.

…………………

Abaki havia ficado ali com Naomi e Hisoka por alguns dias. Ela ajudava a morena cuidar do filho, enquanto esta retomava sua vida e seu trabalho como escritora. Eros já trabalhava na mesma empresa de jornal que Naomi havia trabalhado e havia largado a vida de _stripper_ e de garoto de programa.

Hisoka havia acordado dois dias depois, a noite, quando Naomi chegava em casa.

– Hisoka! Está tudo bem! Você está em casa, meu bem! – disse a mulher, beijando a mão molenga do amado.

– Ele acordou? – disse Abaki, com o bebê nos braços.

Subitamente, Hisoka apertou a mão tão firmemente de sua amada que fez esta gritar de dor. Ele ainda estava sob efeito dos anestesiantes e estava com os reflexos involuntários. Abaki foi até o amigo com o bebê nos braços e segurou-o pena mesma mão que apertava Naomi.

– Hisoka… acalme-se. Está tudo bem, relaxa essa mão… vai soltando aos poucos a mão que aperta.

Naomi apertava os lábios, tentando soltar sua mão menor e mais frágil da dele. Ao conseguir, massageava a mão direita esmagada. Ela doía muito.

– Por que… ele fez isso?! – reclamou Naomi.

– Ele não está consciente ainda, Naomi…

– Será que.. ele ficará nesse estado vegetativo?! – ela começou a se preocupar.

– Não acredito nisso, não. Ele sobreviveu a um ataque horrível, pelo que você me contou. A recuperação será lenta, mesmo.

– Dá-me o bebê um pouco. – pediu Naomi, pegando o filho com o braço esquerdo.

– E como está sua mão?

– Está melhor… um pouco só.

– Vou fazer um unguento para sua mão.

– Não, ele não me feriu… um pouco de água fria já melhorará! Vou dar de mamar ao meu filho e depois eu cuidarei disso… ouch! – Naomi nem podia mover a mão direito.

– Mesmo assim farei. – insistiu Abaki.

Novamente Hisoka abriu os olhos. Abaki se aproximou. Ele parecia que estava mais calmo.

– E aí, seu encrenqueiro! – brincou a outra – andei sabendo de umas aventuras suas… tive que vir para ajudar sua esposa que está sozinha em tudo.

Hisoka olhou para Abaki. Soltou um leve suspiro.

– Está me reconhecendo, não é?

– ...e meu filho? – ele perguntou.

– Seu filho está mamando… e nem pense em pegá-lo agora… senão você vai esmagar como fez com a mão de Naomi.

– A Naomi? Eu fiz o quê?

– Esmagou a mão dela quando estava acordando.

– Sério?! Mas… quero me levantar! – ele se mexeu na maca e Abaki se sentou ao lado dele, segurando-o pelos ombros.

– Agora não! Acalme-se… você está agitado. Foi um acordar repentino.

– Mas eu estou bem… só cansado de ficar parado!

– Eu entendo… mas logo vai se levantar daí.

– Onde estou?

– Na sua casa. Na sala, precisamente.

O ruivo olhou ao redor. Começou a se sentir mais confortável.

– Passei muito tempo… parado…

– Mas acompanhou até o nascimento do seu filho, não foi?

– Meu filho… queria vê-lo.

– Logo verá… só promete que não vai amassá-lo?

– Está louca, Abaki?!

– Humm… te conheço bem. – ela se levantou – vou fazer um chá e uma pomada para a mão dela. Fica aí quietinho!

Naomi voltou para a sala sem o bebê, que havia deixado no centro da cama.

– E o Hiso… – ela ia falar com Abaki quando o viu sentado na maca, olhando para quem chegava na sala.

– Naomi…

– Hisoka! – ela foi até ele, sentando-se na maca e abraçando-o.

– Deaculpa pelo apertão…

– Ah… tudo bem, sei que isso foi algum delírio pelo despertar súbito.

– Está tudo bem, Naomi?

– Sim… melhor agora.

Ele a abraçou, mantendo-a acolhida em seu braço.

– Cadê a mão machucada?

– Aqui. – ela mostrou a mãozinha avermelhada, gelada porque a colocou sob água fria.

Ele a beijou longamente, fungando a pele gelada da mão.

– Hisoka… está desculpado, viu?! Mas não me quebre a mão novamente! – comentou esta, acariciando-lhe os cabelos levemente molhados de suor.

– Talvez nem merecesse.

Naomi notava um Hisoka diferente do que costumava ver. Sim, ele já estava mais “civilizado”. Mas agora parecia inseguro – coisa que jamais imaginou em ver na figura daquele homem tão insano. Aquilo era estranho para ela. Porém, nada comentou e sequer demonstrou essa sua percepção particular.

– Eu que te pergunto: se sente mais firme?

– Estou é cansado…

– Cansado?

– De ficar inerte… queria ver meu filho.

– Quer que eu pegue para você?

– Quero.

Naomi foi até o quarto. O gato foi até aos pés do Hisoka, roçando-se nele como um cumprimento saudoso.

– Ora… eu estava sentindo mesmo falta de algo a mais nessa casa… – comentou sorrindo.

Abaki veio com um chá, oferecendo-o ao ruivo que fez certa careta.

– Toma. E sem caretas. Chá doce, de camomila.

– Naomi vai trazer já, já o meu filho.

– Mas mesmo assim, se tranquilize primeiro! Ainda não confio nesse humor.

– Está bem, está bem!

Após tomar o chá, pode finalmente ter seu filho nos braços. Estava mais calmo.

– Vocês dois ainda não deram um nome para ele?

– …

Ambos nem pensaram direito nisso após o nascimento do filho.

– Veremos isso com calma… ele ainda nem tem cinco dias completos. – disse Naomi.

– Tenho uma lista de nomes aqui comigo, sempre ando com ela. Quer que eu mostre para vocês? – sugeriu Abaki.

– Claro. – concordou ambos.

– Queria ver um pouco de TV. – disse Hisoka.

– Vamos sentar no sofá. Deixa eu pegar o bebê para você se levantar. – disse Naomi.

– Não, deixa ele aqui comigo. Consigo levantar com ele nos braços. – e olhou para o pequeno que mexia as perninhas naquele macacão que o próprio havia comprado – Viu, garotão?!

– Certo. Confio em você.

Enquanto Hisoka assistia a TV com o filho nos braços, Naomi e Abaki terminavam de fazer o jantar. De repente, ele ouviu falar sobre mágicos e isso prendeu a atenção dele na tela. Falava sobre mágicos antigos – coisa que tinha a ver com ele. Alguns ele reconheceu de longa data (havia ouvido falar). O nome de um deles foi pronunciado pelo apresentador e o ruivo pareceu gostar do nome. Agora, só faltava Naomi concordar.


	50. Chapter 50

Ryan tinha agora um nome para chamar de seu.

O bebezinho de cabelos escuros, pele bem clara e de olhos levemente azulados parecia crescer rápido. Era saudável, apesar de alguns riscos que sofreu dentro do corpo da mãe. Tudo estava se situando aos poucos. Hisoka melhorava gradativamente, já podendo andar, falar, pensar normalmente como se nem tivesse acontecido aquele conflito com Kuroro.

Agora sim, tudo aquilo era passado. E passado era uma coisa que Hisoka não fazia questão de remexer, com exceção das coisas que gostava. Havia feito as pazes com seu terrível e mais passado, nada mais doía por dentro. Assim também estava acontecendo com Naomi. Para esta, sua vida desde que apareceu Hisoka tem sido turbulentamente vivida. Mas agora não.

Porém, havia algo que ela teria que lidar. Ele ainda era um _Hunter_ e confirmou que se arriscaria em outras aventuras caso fosse convocado para alguma missão. Agora, ele era visto como “exemplo” na Associação. Não mais um _Hunter_ perigoso.

Por quase um mês, Abaki ajudou ambos a cuidarem do bebê e de tarefas caseiras, até que sentiu que deveria voltar para seu lugar de origem.

– Agradeço por tudo que fez para nós, Abaki! – Naomi abraçou a mulher, enquanto Hisoka assistia as duas com o filho no colo.

– Também agradeço por terem me acolhido. Já sinto que faço parte da família. – disse a outra, com um sorriso encabulado no rosto.

– Apareça sempre que quiser! – disse ele, aproximando-se para beijar ambas as faces da outra amistosamente. E acrescentou algo – você nunca muda esse cheirinho de colônia, hein?!

– Hisoka! – Abaki repreendeu. O que Naomi poderia até pensar sobre aquilo? Mas a outra já sabia bem como era seu homem e percebeu como era o caráter de Abaki.

– Ele gosta de reparar gente perfumada… – comentou Naomi, rindo.

O casal entrou e ela se dirigiu até o portão, quando um vulto bem maior que ela barrou seu caminho. Ela parou com um susto.

– Ah, que susto! ...é você.

– Sim, e… que são essas maletas?

– Estou indo embora. Agora os dois já podem viver juntos como marido e mulher. Eu estava sobrando ali.

– E você tem moradia?

– Já lhe disse que tenho!

– E… permita-me que eu te leve ao menos até o aeroporto?

– ...tudo bem, Eros.

 

– E aí, gostou dessa cidade?

– Sim, tem bom tempo que não visitava York Shin e quase nada mudou por aqui…

– E pretende voltar para visitar Naomi e o bebê?

– Acho que sim.

Abaki andava mais apressada, mas Eros insistia em querer pará-la para falar algo mais íntimo.

– Eros, estou um pouco apressada. Vamos andando em vez de ficar conversando?

– Sim, tudo bem!

Quando Abaki se dirigia ao ponto de embarque, ele a segurou pelos ombros sem nenhuma brutalidade e a fez parar diante dele. A mulher de cabelos castanhos olhou para o ruivo ainda maior que Hisoka com um ar risonho no rosto.

– Eu imagino o que quer tanto falar e eu não estou te deixando direito.

– … e o que é? – perguntou ele com o mesmo semblante da outra.

– Você quer algum tipo de flerte comigo, não?

– Eu… gostei de você, sabe. Estou solteiro e procuro uma pessoa para até formar uma família. Já tenho trabalho descente e pago minhas próprias contas…

Abaki riu e falou com sinceridade.

– Eros… a sua cara-metade ainda está por aparecer. Só falta ela se revelar ainda.

– E… não teria chances dessa cara-metade ser a pessoa que está em minha frente, nesse momento agora?

– ...não. Desculpa.

Eros conteve-se. Não se aborreceu e nem ficou chateado com ela. Ele sabia verdadeiramente respeitar uma mulher.

– Tudo bem. E desculpa-me por tê-la aborrecido.

– De forma alguma! E mais, admiro caras que sabem respeitar as decisões da mulher. – e segurou na mão dele – você é um rapaz maravilhoso, até imaginei que você seria melhor para Naomi que o Hisoka. Mas isso fica em segredo entre a gente, está bem? – e soltou a mão dele.

– Hah… bem, eu já amei Naomi no passado. Acredita?

– E quem não amaria tal garota? Nessa convivência que tive, conheci uma mulher maravilhosa. Perfeita para domar aquele espírito selvagem que é meu velho amigo!

– De certo.

– Vou indo, e obrigada pela carona de moto!

– Até! Estou ao seu serviço quando precisar!

Eros se despedia dela acenando com a mesma mão que ela tocou. “Parece que não sou sorte com relacionamentos sérios...” pensou ele, olhando Abaki entrar no dirigível e depois sair dali.

Na viagem, Abaki se flagrou pensando no rapaz que era uns anos mais jovem que ela. Não, aquele não era o tipo ideal para ela. Aventureiro demais, por mais ajuizado que tentasse ser. Pelo menos pensava assim.

…………………

6 meses se passaram.

 

Eles estavam agora oficializando a união deles em um casamento ao ar livre. Poucos convidados, porém amigos e próximos do casal. Eros e Abaki era não só os padrinhos do casamento como também eram de Ryan, que também estava na cerimônia e nos braços do ruivo, que estava bem penteado, bem-vestido, diferente do costumeiro visual “rebelde”. Naomi estava linda, não com aqueles vestidos clássicos de noiva, mas com um vestido branco e longo e uma bela tiara de flores brancas na cabeça. Hisoka estava vestido de branco também, mas com uma gravata vermelha e os mesmos cabelos penteados para cima. O juiz celebrava a cerimônia concentrado, que nem notava os dois concentrados em olhar um para o outro em vez de prestar a atenção nele. Muitos _Hunters_ estavam ali assistindo a cerimônia.

– Vocês, daqui em diante, oficializam uma união que deve ser construída com respeito e amor por cada um de vocês dois… estão prestando atenção? – perguntou para o casal que apenas se olhavam. Ambos recompuseram a postura diante do juiz. E ele prosseguiu as palavras finais – Bem, nada mais tenho a declarar aqui… oficializo a união de vocês! E sejam felizes!

Todos gritaram e aplaudiram ali. Naomi tinha os olhos brilhando entre lágrimas que não desceram. Hisoka sentia-se intimidado com aquele povo. Queria ter casado particularmente, como casais que casam em segredo, mas não quis desanimar a vontade de Naomi, que estava muito feliz em deixar sua vida tão solitária para trás. Já não tinha nem parentes próximos e nem os pais. Teve perdas horríveis. Não queria que esta sua garota sofresse mais. Era ótimo tê-la como esposa e mãe do seu filho. E já pensava em segredo em uma filha, mas esperaria Naomi manifestar vontade em dar uma irmãzinha ao filho. Mal sabia ele que Naomi já tinha pensado nisso, mas também esperava Hisoka se sentir confortável em se manifestar sobre.

Após a cerimônia, Abaki se distanciou dos convidados e ficou atrás de uma árvore. Sentou-se embaixo dela e tirou do pequeno bolso um pacote de cartas, começando sua cartomancia ali mesmo. Queria ler coisas envolvendo o próprio destino e se tinha feito bem em voltar para aquela cidade. Em sua carta, havia tirado um elemento que indicava um novo recomeço com uma pessoa ou um plano. Mas Abaki não tinha planos… não planos recentes.

– Ocupada aí? – Hisoka disse por trás dela, que deu um pulo e caiu sentada na grama. Ele se agachou e começou a organizar as cartas na grama – por que se distanciou dos outros? Não vai comer no banquete?

– Er… não sei. Não me sinto bem em grupos e reuniões, você sabe disso… aliás, você também é assim, não é? Ou já perdeu esse traço?

– Perdi, não… mas é tão bom ver Naomi feliz e estar com algumas pessoas… interessantes. – disse balançando uma das cartas dela entre os dedos.

– Planeja lutar com alguém novamente?

– Não tenho uma pessoa em foco… aliás, tenho. Mas ainda não amadureceu o suficiente para me enfrentar.

– E esse segue sendo o velho Hisoka! – comentou Abaki.

– Velho não… famoso ♠

– Hahahaha… sei, sei.

– Na verdade vim te chamar para, ao menos, participar do banquete. Tem algumas comidas lá que você gosta.

– Bom golpe… mas não sei se vou.

– Está fugindo de alguma coisa? Não há nada que fugir.

– Fugir do quê? Nunca minha vida foi tão tediosa de segura.

– Ah, então…

– Está certo. Mas não vou para a lua de mel, OK?

– Heh… aí não precisarei mais dos convidados.

Eles riram. Pareciam os mesmos adolescentes de anos atrás. Hisoka a levou até todos, e a fez sentar ao lado de Naomi. Foi até Eros em seguida, que estava longe da mesa.

– Ela já está sentada. Aproveita e conversa melhor com ela… sem forçar nada.

– Sabe que não sou disso. Mas vou tentar só mais uma vez. Se ela não quiser, não insistirei mais.

– Já pensa na derrota antes de tentar, meu rapaz?! Vai logo!

– Certo, certo! – Eros sentou-se ao lado de Abaki, aparentemente ansioso para começar o banquete. Em nenhum momento, o ruivo mais jovem insistia em conversas que revelassem sua última tentativa de impressionar Abaki, que sequer olhava para o seu lado esquerdo – onde estava o ex- _stripper_.

Ao final daquela reunião ao céu aberto, Abaki observou Eros aparentemente despedindo do casal, beijando intensamente seu afilhadinho no pescoço, fazendo o menininho rir.

– Como o Ryan gosta disso… – comentou Hisoka, com os braços cruzados.

– Pronto. Agora pode voltar para sua mãe! – disse Eros, entregando o garoto para Naomi.

– Nos vemos amanhã.

– Tenha uma boa lua de mel!

– Ei, vem cá… – Hisoka chamou o outro que já ia indo embora – e “lá”? Deu certo?

– Acho que não… mas valeu pelas dicas!

– Do que estão falando? – interrompeu Naomi.

– Coisa de compadres! – justificou Eros. Hisoka concordou com a cabeça.

– Ah…

A festa ia se dispersando. Eros montou em sua moto e colocou o capacete. Estava pronto para partir quando alguém se intrometeu na frente quando ele ligava o motor.

– Oi! Quase te atrope… Abaki? – ele reconheceu o vulto.

– Olá!

– Quer uma carona?

– Gostaria.

– Vem, sobe logo!

Abaki subiu e ele deu o capacete que usava para ela, que sorriu e colocou-o.

– Vai para o aeroporto?

– Não ainda… apenas quero que me leve para onde você gostaria de me levar.

– Quê?!

– Sim.

– E… o que você quer, afinal?

– Apenas faça isso, por favor.

Eros se concentrava em guiar a moto, mas aquela atitude dela era estranha. Sem entender realmente o que ela queria, ele parou em um beco.

– E então? Me explica melhor…

Abaki nem deixou ele continuar a falar e a desligar a moto. Pegou o rosto dele com as mãos e virou para trás, olhando-o nos olhos por segundos e pousando seus lábios nos dele, ando um beijo tímido e rápido. Ele se virou na moto, ficando de frente a ela.

– Abaki…

– Podemos tentar um simples começo?

– Er… bem… claro, claro! Vamos fazer que nem no _test drive_. Se não gostar, a gente para.

Abaki pôs a mão no rosto e começou a rir. Ele tirou a mão do rosto dele a beijou novamente, do jeito que beijava: faminto e desejoso da pessoa que possuía. Enquanto isso, a moto ainda estava ligada, enquanto os dois já se abraçavam desesperados por desejo um ao outro. E não pararam nem quando começou a cair uma fraca chuva.

…………………

Lua de mel? Não, não foi aquela lua de mel típica. Já haviam tido suas noites mais tórridas. Ambos estavam cansados e ainda tiveram que esperar Ryan dormir para caírem no sono. No dia seguinte, que já era uma segunda-feira, Naomi voltaria a trabalhar em seus livros e planejamentos. Ambos resolveram morar ali por um período determinado, pois Hisoka ainda queria sair dali. Até porque planejava uma família maior. Ali não seria tão cômodo para mais de 3 pessoas e incluindo um gato.

Naomi já estava perto de concluir um livro que era autobiografia. Mas resolveu apenas mencionar partes de sua vida menos polêmicas. Queria refazer sua vida naquelas páginas de horas e horas escritas. Hisoka acompanhava a construção do livro e o próprio mesmo compartilhava ideias.

E Eros já era um escritor iniciante, começando do jeito que Naomi havia começado. E seu primeiro livro falava sobre a vida noturna de York Shin, coisa que tinha bastante experiência. Havia feito um sucesso grande. Até maior que os primeiros livros de Naomi.

– Nossa, esse rapazote… – comentou Hisoka, lendo um artigo no jornal que falava dele.

– Que bom que seguiu meus conselhos. – comentou Naomi, que brincava com o gato e o bebê tudo em seu colo.

– Tenho que ler esse livro… espero que não me inspire a virar um _go go boy_.

– Engraçadinho!

Abaki resolveu viver com Eros. Como sempre, perto daquele Hisoka. Era como se ambos fossem anjos enviados a cuidar daqueles dois, como se fossem padrinhos deles também.

Nesse mesmo tempo, aconteceu algo inesperado: a dispersão do Genei Ryodan. Foi uma notícia que surpreendeu todos que conheciam esse infame e perigoso bando. Desde o desaparecimento de Kuroro – seu corpo sequer havia sido encontrado depois daquela última batalha contra Hisoka e Illumi. E a organização dos _Hunters_ deixaram o caso como indefinido. Os poucos do bando que haviam sobrevivido do ataque de Hisoka estavam em Meteor City. Estavam desolados. De alguma forma, Hisoka havia conseguido sua antiga vingança. Mas agora, nada mais daquilo tinha sentido. Mas para Naomi, uma chama de satisfação queimava dentro de si. Acreditava que, com isso, não haveriam mais novas vítimas, outras “Naomis”. Era uma pena que eles não eram a única organização que trabalhavam criminosamente.

Em uma certa tarde, Naomi pediu algo para Hisoka, que resolveu atendê-la mesmo não querendo muito atender sua vontade.

– Me leva até aquele esconderijo temporário onde eu estive com Kuroro e a Machi?

– Mas… para quê quer ir até lá?

– Eu… preciso ir. Só queria ver se ainda tem aquele casebre.

– ...parece que temos aqui uma estranha nostalgia.

– Sim, é uma estranha nostalgia. Por favor, vamos até lá?

– Hmmmm… está certo. E o bebê?

– Vamos deixar com os padrinhos, ué. Fazemos sempre isso.

– Ótimo. Vou me arrumar.

Deixaram o bebê e o gato com os outros dois e partiram naquela mesma hora. Foi uma ida meio longa, pois ficava na área deserta de York Shin. E essa loucura repentina dela o desertou também um desejo de ir lá. Hisoka notou que Naomi vestia uma das mesmas roupas que ela usou enquanto esteve naquele local. Naomi queria repetir aquele trajeto? Mas nada comentou, apenas foi com ela até lá.

Já estava em alta madrugada quando se aproximaram do local. Ambos se lembravam daquele trajeto. Hisoka foi na frente, vendo se tinha alguém naquele casebre que parecia ainda mais abandonado e apodrecido.

– Não tem ninguém.

– Nesse lugar, duvido que alguém apareceria.

– Aqui ainda parece mais fantasmagórico… – comentou a morena.

O silêncio daquela noite era ainda mais vazio e sinistro. De longe, os mesmos cantos dos grilos. O barulho da água corrente do riacho que tinha próximo dali. Entraram na cabana.

– Naomi… por que faz esse trajeto que te leva a momentos tão difíceis para você?

– Hisoka… tenho que te contar algo que jamais falei.

– ...pois fale.

– Tudo que eu passei aqui… nas mãos do Kuroro… sob o domínio do Ryodan… só me foram suportáveis por sua causa.

– É?

– Sim… você me fez conhecer um lado de mim que… eu nunca admiti ter. – ela se aproximava da mesma velha mesa que havia no local – mas só depois que tudo se estabeleceu… eu finalmente me entendi e pude me compreender. Principalmente esse lado que jamais achei normal em mim.

Hisoka se aproximou dela lentamente. Parecia que estava diante daquela Naomi aterrorizada e prestes a ser violentada por ele.

– E… que lado é esse?

– Meu prazer pelas aventuras sexuais… sei que… – desviou os olhos dos dele por um breve momento – o que passei nenhuma mulher tem que passar. Sei que o que você fez comigo jamais deve ser feito com outras mulheres.

Foi a vez do Hisoka desviar os olhos dos dela brevemente.

– ...saiba que nem eu me perdoo muito pelo Hisoka que fui no passado, com você.

– Eu sei… mas havia algo ali entre nós… algo que nos atraía para o insano e sádico prazer. Tua loucura se tornou a minha também.

– Mas… por que me diz isso agora? Bom até que tenha me contado isso, mas… aqui? – Hisoka era quem parecia mais incomodado ali.

– Eu tinha que contar isso a você… e eu, não me sinto inferior a você por causa disso. Sei que somos iguais, isso nunca deverá mudar…

– Mas… aonde quer chegar? Você quer algo de mim… o que é?

– … quero que me possua como fez nas primeiras vezes. – disse ela, respirando profundamente depois.

Naomi admitia sua parafilia sexual para Hisoka, que ficou surpreso em ouvir isso dela, que achava tão mais ajuizada que ele nesse ponto.

– Heh… não acredito no que estou vendo.

– Então… vai me satisfazer novamente? Não é seu fetiche ser predador? Então… e o meu é de ser uma presa.

Hisoka sentiu tremer os lábios, não sabia de ria ou gargalhava alto mesmo, ou de surpresa ou de satisfação.

– ...sua louquinha.

– Você também é… nós temos nossas loucuras e isso deve permanecer entre nós. Não há com o que se preocupar… não é mesmo?

– Naomi, é você mesma? – brincou Hisoka.

– Sim… e só você me conhece como ninguém.

– Assim como você comigo…

Ele a pegou firmemente pelo queixo, apertando os lábios entre os dentes. Naomi sentia um leve arrepio por toda a coluna. Era como se estivesse vivendo aquele mesmo clima onde era dominada e abusada por aquele ruivo.

– Minha presa… se é o que quer, então será.

Ele a agarrou e a pôs em cima da mesa. Levantou o vestido quase rasgando-o e se posicionou em frente a ela, colocando o membro já levemente rijo para fora. Naomi observava calada, submissa a possessão de ser predador.

– Vou te devorar… mais uma vez.

E arrancou a própria blusa com um puxão, exibindo o peitoral robusto, que subia e descia com a respiração. Naomi parecia quase revirar os olhos, mas mantinha-os concentrada em cada traço do corpo dele, vestido e despido. E ele arrancou o vestido rasgando pela lateral. Naomi veio sem nenhuma peça íntima. Passando a mão por todo aquele corpo que quase não mudou nada – com exceção dos seios que pareciam maiores por causa da lactação – Hisoka lambia os lábios e já se posicionava bem perto da entrada da vagina dela, onde entrou diretamente, sem nenhuma preliminar.

Ela jogou a cabeça para trás. Nunca aquela dor tinha sido tão mais prazerosa como naquele momento.

 

 _Naomi temeu aquele olhar_ _quando era perigo_ _. Aquilo_ _ainda estava em sua_ _memória._ _El_ _e,_ _esse mesmo homem que_ _havia tomado sua primeira vez à força… aquele que havia lhe domado sua raiva e conquistado seu coração. Sua única raiva era Kuroro ter feito aquilo sem sequer ter desperto nenhum tipo de prazer antes, diferentemente do ruivo. Incrivelmente, Naomi não sentia a mesma raiva_ _e nem alguma repugnância_ _em relação ao Hisoka – embora sempre temesse que pudesse acontecer o pior._ _Era um prazer muito estranho, até mesmo anormal para ela. Mas ela sabia como ser uma presa. E principalmente uma presa do Hisoka._

 

Hisoka continuava a possuí-la da forma mais firme e mais intensa. Puxava-a pelos longos e sedosos cabelos negros. Ela suava levemente, gemia longamente junto com ele. O contato ríspido de sua pele contra aquela mesa e contra a pele quente do seu predador ainda a deixava mais louca, fazendo-a alcançar um orgasmo sensacional em menos de um minuto. Hisoka admirava bem de perto aquele rosto que se enrubescia um pouco, a boca entreaberta que parecia pedir por um beijo selvagem, e assim fez, mais uma vez.

E aquilo não era o final. Ele ainda pegou Naomi e a pendurou pelos pulsos, amarrados para cima com sua aura elástica. Pôs a mulher de costas para ele, que começou a penetrá-la com mais força pela vagina. O silêncio contribuía para os perfeitos ruídos que faziam. O contato de pele batendo contra pele deixavam ambos loucos. Ele enchia de mordidas – não tão agressivas para não machucá-la tanto – pelo pescoço, pelas costas até chegar na cintura, onde apertou com força suas nádegas. Ela gemia que nem uma fera louca. Pedia em gemidos por mais, mais toques… mais apertos, mordidas, diversas formas de ataque. E ficou assim até finalmente gozar. Ambos estavam exaustos, mas ele queria mais. Soltou Naomi e a pôs na mesa novamente. Observava sua pele reluzente pelo suor, naquela fraca luz do lugar. Observou-lhe os seios, onde um deles pareciam estar úmidos do leite que tinha. Não hesitou, abocanhando-a o seio e mamando do alimento que era exclusivamente do filho. Ela contorcia-se, revirava os olhos, dava gemidos agoniados. Parecia possuída. Ainda como se tivesse em transe, pegou a mão dele e levou até em direção ao clitóris. Ele a masturbava enquanto a amamentava com chupões fortes.

– Oooooohhhh… – Naomi delirava de prazer e ainda queria sentir-se mais machucada, presa, possuída, dominada, como se fosse sua vítima, sua presa, seu brinquedo desprezível.

E mais um clímax não demorou muito, fazendo ambos gozarem juntos, quase como dois loucos descontrolados de suas atitudes. Hisoka saiu de cima dela e deixou-se cair no chão, encostado a parede suja do local. Lembrou-se vagamente de Machi, no dia em que havia usado-a para se divertir sexualmente com Naomi. E esta saía de cima da mesa, com as pernas levemente bambas, sentando-se ajoelhada sobre as próprias pernas diante dele. Ela o olhava, passando a mão por todo o peitoral e abdômen suado dele. Levou sua língua até o umbigo dele, que abriu os olhos, surpreso com aquele toque quente e aveludado em seu corpo. E ela subia com a língua até um dos mamilos dele, ainda acariciando o peito dele com suas mãos. Parecia que ela agora que era a predadora, e ele sua presa. Ele nada reagia. Apreciava meio sem fôlego o que Naomi fazia. Esta deitou sua cabeça em seu peito, estendendo o corpo grudado ao dele. Ambos pegaram em um breve cochilo até acordarem.

– Preciso me banhar…

– Tem aquele riacho aqui. – lembrou Naomi.

– Vamos até ele. – se levantou.

– Vamos assim mesmo, como estamos.

Hisoka, que já pegava a calça dele, soltou-a. Sorria malicioso. Parecia que haveria mais um _round_ , agora naquelas águas aparentemente não muito limpas. E ambos tiveram mais um pouco de sexo às margens daquele riacho, antes de se banharem e de se vestirem.

– Hisoka…

– Sim?

– Quero vir mais vezes aqui… explorar esse lugar de verdade com você. – olhou todo o casebre por fora dele – aqui vai ser nosso cativeiro do amor.

– Cativeiro do amor?

– Sim. Topa?

– Lógico… – respondeu com tom bem malicioso, sedutor do jeito que sabia ser. Do jeito que Naomi apreciava.

E sempre que podiam, Hisoka e Naomi visitavam aquele casebre velho e abandonado. Onde realizavam as mais loucas e insanas fantasias sadomasoquistas. Ambos haviam se tornado predador e presa um do outro. Era a forma mais divertida e louca de se amarem. Mas ambos eram assim.

 

Loucos, insanos e famintos sexualmente.

 

E seguiram em frente com aquela vida pacata e normal perante a sociedade, pecadora e aventureira entre eles. Eles eram espíritos devassos que o destino uniu da forma mais insensata possível. E agora estavam juntos, completamente unidos em uma união calorosamente devassa, porém fiel um ao outro.

 

Felizes e secretamente devassos para sempre!

 

 

 

 

FIM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foram dois anos para terminar a história, mas o tempo necessário para concluí-la do jeito que havia planejado inicialmente. Agradeço a todos que leram esses 50 capítulos de uma saga que, particularmente, nunca imaginei escrever assim. É das minhas fics mais ousadinhas hehehe. 
> 
> Falando em ousadinha, estou escrevendo outra fic do Hisoka, agora na versão PersonagemxLeitor. Quero muito que vcs que curtem esse estilo sexualmente insano dele acompanhem essa nova saga! (não é continuação dessa fic, é uma história separada dessa). Eis o link: archiveofourown.org/works/10798962/chapters/23956908
> 
> Bjos da autora ;)


End file.
